A Flash of Silver Lightning
by Sonea Storm Shadow
Summary: AU kind of world. Kakashi has an older sister who always had a knack of getting into trouble but how will the fate of the world change with her existence and getting mixed up into some of Konoha's most controversial plots? Join Kasumi and Kakashi in their journey together through life as some of the Ninja World's most powerful nin. Not god-like, no real pairings, just some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new and current story... My friend was beginning to threaten me about posting it because she really wants to read it... Damn you NARWALS! Anyway i hope you guys enjoy it and let me know if you enjoyed it, didn't enjoy it ect. **

**"Normal speech"**

_**"Dream/memory"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXX- Line and scene break.**

**Onwards to the story!**

* * *

Nurses laughed and smiled at the little silver haired girl, running up and down the corridors of the hospital, stopping to tell them every now and again that she was getting a brother right then. The nurses congratulated her and smiled before they walked off again and she continued her excited running.

"Kasumi, where are you?" She heard her name being called and ran at full speed with a huge grin on her face as she ran into the smiling man and he picked her up. "There you are, where have you been my girl?" Sakumo asked her as she giggled and wiggled in his arms.

"I've been telling everyone about my nii-chan tou-san." Kasumi said excitedly with a giggle and Sakumo laughed.

"Well if you're good and calm down a little bit we can go in and see kaa-san and your new nii-chan huh?" Sakumo laughed as he carried the nearly two year old back towards the room he just came from and Kasumi was trying very hard to contain her excitement. He pushed the hospital door open gently as Kasumi grinned manically when she saw her mom sleeping in the hospital bed and she was turned to the left to see a little crib sitting there and Sakumo put her down as she peered over the edge of the cot and prodded the baby's cheek gently before giggling softly.

"He's so cute… What you going to call him?" Kasumi asked as the baby had opened his eyes and was currently gripping her finger.

"Your kaa-san and I were thinking of calling him Kakashi… What do you think 'sumi?" Sakumo asked, getting onto one knee next to her as he watched the new siblings interact.

"You want to call him scarecrow, really tou-san?" Kasumi laughed and Sakumo laughed nervously.

"Well you were named Kasumi because you were born on a misty morning like your name and this little guy is so small and scrawny we thought he looked like a scarecrow…" Sakumo said nervously before Kasumi bumped into him and grinned.

"It's cute… Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Kasumi, the greatest shinobi of Konoha with their tou-san, the Legendary White Fang!" Kasumi shouted and Sakumo shushed her and she blushed and giggled again. "I'll be the best Nee-san ever…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi was literally vibrating in her seat now, sitting in the day care as winter had rolled around and it was the last day of school and she had just turned two a few weeks ago on November 1st.

Today her mom was finally coming home after being in the hospital with what she heard the doctors saying were complications with Kakashi or something like that. She didn't care as long as her mom was better and finally coming home with Kakashi as well, now she could spend more time with them and live up to being a great Nee-san to little Kakashi.

She sat patiently, waiting for her tou-san to pick her up and maybe kaa-san had come with him with Kakashi. She'd seen a few of the kids in her class be picked up with the whole family, going out to celebrate the end of the year. Finally, she noticed her tou-san walk in with a bundle in his arms and Kasumi got up excitedly but not as excited as if she saw her kaa-san there as well and she walked over to her tou-san, thanking her sensei.

"I thought kaa-san was going to be here too." Kasumi pouted as she trudged through the snow, holding her tou-san's hand and watching her feet kick up the white fluff on the ground.

"She really did want to come with me but the cold weather catches in her chest and she was exhausted from coughing on the way home from the hospital… What counts is that she's finally home, am I right Kasumi?" Sakumo asked with sadness for his daughter who was obviously a little upset her kaa-san couldn't come along and fetch her with them as one family like they use to do at the end of each term.

"Yes… tou-san." Kasumi said with understanding but her voice still had the slight disappointment to it and Sakumo thought about what could cheer her up when Kakashi wiggled in his other arm and he smiled, stopping and stopping Kasumi as well as she looked at Sakumo with confusion and worry.

"Would you like to carry your little nii-chan the rest of the way home Sumi?" Sakumo asked with a small smile as he knelt down in front of his daughter and she beamed.

'Can I?" She asked as Kakashi looked at her, smiling with a gummy mouth as he held onto her finger when she prodded his rosy cheek gently. Sakumo gently positioned her arms and set Kakashi in them, placing her hold tightly and correctly before he steeped back and Kasumi was beaming down at Kakashi in her arms as she rocked him ever so gently.

"Let's go home." Sakumo said almost contently as he placed his hand gently between Kasumi's shoulder blades and led her home as she watched where she walked and held tightly onto Kakashi as she talked to him and cooed at him the rest of the way home. They reached the warm wood style house as Sakumo quickly closed the door and sat down, taking his shoes off first and hanging his coat up while Kasumi continued to keep Kakashi amused.

"I'm going to put him down for his nap… Why don't you head up to see if your kaa-san is still awake?" Sakumo asked her as he took Kakashi gently from her as he was nodding off already, fluttering his little eyelids determined to stay awake.

"Hai tou-san." Kasumi said excitedly as she sat hard on the step and began to rush and remove her boots and coat before she sped upstairs in excitement. She opened her parents room excitedly, taking a big breath to begin telling her kaa-san what she did before she froze, hand still on the door handle and mouth closing slowly into a frown of disappointment.

Her kaa-san was already asleep and it was only six in the evening but she let her sleep since she looked so tired like during the last few weeks of being pregnant with her nii-chan and tou-san didn't seem too worried about the change in her and so neither did Kasumi. Maybe kaa-san was just sick and she had to rest to get better, it must be hard having to provide for two for nearly a year. Kasumi smiled sadly as she softly closed the door and turned around to head back down the corridor, dropping her smile and watching the floorboards pass as she walked to her room to get her clothes and head for the bath she heard her tou-san preparing a while ago.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakumo gently closed the door to a crack to Kasumi's room after tucking her in and giving her good night kiss but he had seen the sad smile and the disappointment in his daughter's eyes yet there was nothing he could do. He walked silently along to his room and gently opened the door to see his beautiful yet still tired raven haired mistress sitting up in bed with a small tired yet sad smile.

"Kasumi must be upset… Why didn't one of you wake me?" She asked gently, deeply concerned for her daughter by the sad look on her husbands face as he smiled sadly and slid into bed next to her, gathering her gently into his arms.

"Kasumi said you needed your rest as you looked tired and she wants you to get better so you could all play together." Sakumo said almost monotone and his wife sighed, leaning into Sakumo's warm and comforting embrace.

"Except I won't ever be getting better… Why haven't you told her?" She asked, looking up into her husband's dark eyes that were filled with guilt and pre-grief. Sakumo looked back into her sparkling blue eyes, the same ones Kasumi had and he sighed sadly as he laid down properly and turned the light off with his love tucked in his arms.

"How could I tell her? She's been so excited and worried about you, it would greatly affect her to hear…" Sakumo swallowed hard and ignored the sting in his eyes as he blinked in the darkness. "To hear that her beloved kaa-san who gave her a wonderful nii-chan would never get better and wouldn't live to see her next birthday…" Sakumo said softly with sadness in his voice as he felt arms squeeze him gently.

"But it will be harder to wake up one morning and find your kaa-san is no longer alive…" She sighed tiredly. "Let's all just spend the day together and then we can tell her together but let's keep the complications out of it. Night love." She said, kissing Sakumo's cheek as she settled into his side and she fell asleep while Sakumo stared up at the ceiling with a sigh and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi raced downstairs in the morning… She could smell her kaa-san's specialty blueberry pancakes any day and a lot of other stuff cooking which could only mean one thing… PICNIC DAY!

"Kaa-san!" Kasumi said excitedly as she ran into the kitchen and saw her mother's gently smile as she worked coolly behind the stove and Kasumi hugged her legs. Kasumi snuggled closed with a huge smile as she heard her kaa-san's quiet laughter before she was picked up and watched her kaa-san flip the pancake with one hand.

"You could have woken me up yesterday you know?" She said gently as she sat Kasumi on the counter next to the stove and Kasumi looked down while her legs kicked slowly.

"I know… You just looked tired so I wanted you to sleep and get better. School's finished now anyway so I get to spend time with you and Kakashi nii-chan everyday." She said with a grin and her kaa-san smiled gently as she focused on the food and Kasumi sat there watching.

"Ne kaa-san… Where's tou-san and Kakashi-nii?" Kasumi asked after a while as the stack of pancakes grew.

"He had a meeting to get to this morning and the Hokage said he would like to meet Kakashi so he took him along. They should be back soon sweetie." She said, passing her a pancake as Kasumi took it with a grin and ate it quietly. "So are we really going on a picnic today Kaa-san?" Kasumi asked excitedly as she watched her mom take a roast out of the oven.

"Yes we are sweetie. Since I got pregnant we haven't had a lot of family time and it would be nice now that your little otouto is born now." She said and Kasumi jumped off of the counter top with an excited shout as she rushed up stairs to get dressed and ready for the family outing. She left her silver hair down and put on a lavender coloured little winter dress with white fur trimmings with white stockings underneath and grabbed her toy dog before she zoomed back down stairs and ran straight into her dad with a hug as he entered through the door.

"Whoa, hey there my big girl. Seems you already know we're going out for the day huh?" Sakumo said with a slight laugh as he ruffled her hair and she pouted as she stepped away and fixed it.

"Of coarse and kaa-san even made her specialty pancakes." Kasumi grinned and Sakumo laughed slightly as he shifted Kakashi in his arm. Kasumi took her tou-san's hand as she led him into the kitchen and he sniffed the air and smiled at his beautiful wife.

"Smells wonderful Nozomi." Sakumo said as he moved next to her and kissed her cheek as she grinned at him and Kasumi copied like a little replica of her mother but the silver hair, the same blue eyes and the same delicate peachy skin tone. Nozomi just giggled slightly before smacking Sakumo's hand with a wooden spoon when he tried to steal something out of the pot she was working on. Sakumo just grinned and left to get dressed into his off duty clothing while Kasumi sat in the dining room and drew some pictures while she waited.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi sat with a sigh on the soft ground under a little covered place for parents between Sakumo's legs and leaned back against his chest as they watched Kasumi playing on the playground. She had Kakashi sleeping on her lap with Sakumo's arm wrapped around her as they watched their daughter.

"Any idea of how to tell her?" Sakumo asked with a sigh as he nuzzled Nozomi's neck gently.

"No clue… I've been thinking about it since last night but I agree with you, she needs to know." Sakumo said sombrely.

Kasumi had sped around the playground as she looked at the monstrous monkey bars. She'd seen older kids play on them and kids like her play on them normally with their tou-san or kaa-san supporting them as she narrowed her eyes up at them. She walked with determination to the start where she climbed up and grabbed the first cold wrung and gently slipped her body off to hang on her arms as she gritted her teeth and moved to the next one slowly.

Nozomi and Sakumo watched her with pride and slight worry as they watched Kasumi move from wrung to wrung. She was half way across when her hand slipped and she let go with surprise… It was pretty far for a two year old. Sakumo had gotten up quickly and raced over with chakra-powered legs and caught her before she hit the ground and they skidded along the ground before they came to a stop.

Sakumo half groaned and half sighed when they stopped and felt Kasumi in a little ball in his arms as he looked down. Kasumi was shaking and half sobbing as she had her arms curled up to her chest and Sakumo sat up with her and rocked her gently, shushing her.

"Sakumo, Kasumi, are you okay?" Nozomi asked as she was walking slowly over to them with Kakashi in her arms. Sakumo smiled at hi wife when Kasumi looked out towards her and sniffed with tears still clinging to her eyelashes.

"We're okay, right 'Sumi?" Sakumo asked down at his little girl still shivering slightly in his arms before she began to full out sob.

"I'm sorry!" She cried and kept repeating over and over as she turned back into her tou-san's chest and Sakumo laughed as Nozomi smiled gently, getting on her haunches next to them as she brushed the snow off of them.

He picked her up and they headed back over to the covered area and he sat down again with Nozomi and Kakashi following as they sat huddled together until Kasumi had stopped crying.

"Let's eat, shall we? Blueberry pancakes always make you smile." Nozomi said with a smile as she opened the picnic basket but Kasumi stayed close to her tou-san's side after her little scare as they ate and she stopped crying.

* * *

Kasumi enjoyed the ice cream even in the cold weather. She was feeling better after her little fall and consoling words from her tou-san and kaa-san, even Kakashi made a sound at her which, made her giggle and Kakashi smile with gums at her.

"Have you enjoyed your day sweetie?" Nozomi asked, sitting with Kasumi in between her and Sakumo as she brushed her fingers through Kasumi's damp hair.

"Uh-huh!" Kasumi said excitedly with the spoon still in her mouth and Nozomi smiled tiredly at her daughter.

"We didn't just come here to spend time as a family today though 'Sumi." Sakumo said gently as he could see confusion in his daughter's blue eyes, still with the spoon sticking out her mouth.

"Last time we came you told me about having an otouto, so what's it this time?" Kasumi asked, digging her spoon back into her ice cream cup with her tongue sticking out to the side.

"You've noticed kaa-san hasn't been well right?" Sakumo asked as Kasumi's face fell and put her spoonful of ice cream back into the tube and turned her worried and confused blue eyes on her parents.

"You're gonna get better, right kaa-san?" Kasumi asked, holding tears back because her kaa-san IS going to get better.

"No… I'm not going to sweetie…" Nozomi said with a sad smile as she touched Kasumi's cheek and she flinched away as her tears began again and she put her ice cream down and stood up.

"No… No, you're, you're lying! You can't die kaa-san!" Kasumi yelled at her parents as Sakumo couldn't bare the look on his daughters face and Nozomi was crying as well as she gave Kasumi a sad smile and shook her head.

"The doctors say I have less than a year to live. I'm so sorry sweetie." Nozomi said as she tried to shift closer to Kasumi who stepped back as her tears finally fell and she choked a sob before she turned and ran into some bushes.

"Kasumi!" Nozomi cried and reached for her as Sakumo stood up and took her hand, looking at the bushes Kasumi just disappeared into.

"I can't fit through there but I'll be quick enough to go around and use my ninken if I have to. Just sit here and relax love." Sakumo said as he kissed Nozomi's lips and her tears before he took off to find their daughter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi raced through the bushes, pushing them away with her hands as she cried and her vision blurred but she couldn't and didn't want to stop as she kept running and pushing the plants away. She jumped out on the other side and ran straight into someone.

Fugaku had been walking with Minato and arguing about something before he felt something hit his side and he looked down to see a little girl had run into him and was sitting on the ground and crying now and he growled.

"Wait Fugaku." Minato said when he saw Fugaku make a move for the girl, probably not a pleasant one as he grabbed his friend's shoulder as he looked back with confusion.

"Parents should have better control over their children." Fugaku growled as he crossed his arms and looked away with a 'hn' and Minato smiled sheepishly. He walked around Fugaku and got on his haunches in front of the girl and touched her shoulder gently.

"Hey, are you alright?" Minato asked as the girl's sobbing had died down slightly and she looked up at Minato as she lowered her hands and trying to stop her crying and Minato smiled at her.

"I'm Minato, what's your name and what's wrong?" Minato asked as he picked her up onto her feet gently and dusted her off and Fugaku 'hn'ed' again.

"She ran into me, that's why she's crying idiot." Fugaku said, looking at the girl but his arms were still crossed.

"I-I'm so-sorry shinobi-san." The girl stuttered with a rough voice, which clued Minato in that she was crying before she ran into Fugaku. "My name's Kasumi." She said up to Minato, she still looked miserable.

"Well it's nice to meet you… Did you get lost?" Minato asked bending over slightly so he could speak on level with the two year old who shook her head.

"I ran away…" She pouted with a new round of tears in her eyes and Minato narrowed his eyes in sympathy for the truly and really upset little girl.

"Did something bad happen?" Minato asked and the girl looked down at the ground.

"Kasumi!" A voice called and Minato looked up to see a man coming down the road. Kasumi looked back with sadness before she tried to run again but Minato caught her around the waist and picked her up, he'd sort this out. Kasumi kicked and screamed at Minato to let her go as the figure got closer and Fugaku gapped.

"You won't believe who her tou-san is… I'd put her down if I were you dude." Fugaku said as they saw Konoha's White Fang jogging down the road towards them.

"Yeah, I see the resemblance now. He looks more worried than pissed." Minato said as Sakumo stopped in front of them and snatched the girl up into his arms and held her in a tight hug as the two chunin stood awkwardly. The girl eventually stopped kicking and screaming before she cried and fell asleep quickly and Sakumo shifted her onto his back and smiled sheepishly at the boys.

"I apologise if she caused you two any trouble but thank you for catching her for me." Sakumo said as Minato smiled and Fugaku scowled like usual.

"She ran into me…" Fugaku muttered before Minato grabbed him with a sheepish smile and a hand over his mouth and he flailed.

"Not at all White Fang-sama, we were just worried when a really upset little girl ran into us… Is there anything we can do to help sir?" Minato asked and Sakumo smiled proudly at the two young shinobi.

"No but thank you. You may call me Sakumo, what are your names if I may ask?" Sakumo asked and Minato let go of Fugaku.

"Namikaze Minato."

"Uchiha Fugaku."

"Thank you Minato-kun and Fugaku-kun, I'll put a good word in with the Hokage but I must be going now. Nice to meet you and thank you once again." Sakumo said as he turned and left the two teens standing in the road. Minato turned to Fugaku with a huge foxy grin.

"It pays to be nice to people sometimes." Minato laughed before he had to run down the street for his life with Fugaku chasing him with fire jutsus.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakumo sat at his desk, drinking his tea quietly. It had been a rough day and Kasumi had stayed in her room for the rest of the day while Nozomi slept. Kakashi was sleeping in his cot next to his desk while he wrote some reports… It looked like the countries were gearing up for something big and he knew his input would be vital…

It wasn't easy being praised as Konoha's White Fang, second to none but to the Sannin and the Hokage himself. Sandaime had always praised his mind and power even if he thinks he's just adequate when it comes to his skills… He was still human and could make a mistake at any vital moment. And having his wife dying slowly and two kids to look after, his mind and priorities might just shift ever so slightly and his mind preoccupied more than usual.

He sighed down at the paper on his desk as he continued to write the report and try not to think about it. Nozomi was his angel who he thought was an Uchiha at first with the black hair. She had come as back up on his mission he was failing quite dismally and they got along well and even worked well together for the rest of the mission. He was twenty-five at the time and Nozomi was twenty… Three years later they got married and had Kasumi where there were one or two complications but everything turned out fine… It was only when it was too far along with Kakashi that the doctors found out she had a fifty percent chance of surviving the birthing and wouldn't live long afterwards.

Nozomi came to terms with it quickly but Sakumo couldn't bear to think about it too much. Kasumi looked a lot like her even if Nozomi said she looked more like himself. Kakashi already looked a lot like himself and Kasumi looked like Nozomi but with silver hair.

Sakumo sighed as he sat back in his chair… He wasn't getting anywhere with his preoccupied mind and the house was dead quiet so he gave up. He picked Kakashi up and turned off the lights before checking to make sure the house was secure as he headed upstairs into the warm bed as he put Kakashi down and curled around his sleeping wife as he drifted off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi sighed tiredly as she stood by the stove and watched the snow outside as it drifted down gently. Kasumi hadn't been out of her room for three days but at least she was eating the food that was left outside of her door and bathing as soon as she knew the coast was clear. Sakumo said to leave her to her own thing… For an adoring little girl the news must have hit her hard as she ran away for the first time ever.

"Kaa-san?" A voice called and Nozomi looked up with confusion to see blue eyes peaking around the doorframe but not looking at her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Nozomi asked as she turned the stove off and pulled off her apron as she stepped around the counters.

"It's not fair…" Kasumi whispered and Nozomi tilted her head slightly as she watched her daughter who still had yet to look at her.

"I know it is… I'll never get to see what kind of kunoichi you grow up to be, or who you marry or even your graduation. I won't get to the point of grey hair and match your tou-san." Nozomi laughed slightly with tears in her eyes that held slight fear in them and Kasumi looked up the first time and Nozomi gasped, putting a hand against her mouth. Eyes exactly like her own, holding the same fear and sadness as they also watered up.

"I… I was wondering kaa-san…" Kasumi said gently as her eyes migrated to the floor once again. "Can you show me how to make your pancakes so when you're gone I can remember you?" Kasumi asked and Nozomi sobbed slightly again before nodding and bending over slightly with her arms open and Kasumi ran into them as mother and daughter hugged for a while.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakumo breathed a sigh of relief as he entered into the familiar warm scent of home. It had been a long mission even though it was only for two days… The other countries were getting lethal. He took another breath as he pulled off his pouches and shoes and stopped, lifting his head to sniff at the air and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion with a smile.

"Blueberry pancakes?" Sakumo wondered out loud as he followed the smell to the kitchen quietly and looked around the corner with a smile. Kasumi had a smile even if it was slight with red eyes as Nozomi made pancakes, showing Kasumi everything as she added, as well as writing the recipe and assisted Kasumi with most of it slowly.

Sakumo didn't have the heart to disturb the peaceful scene before him as he sat quietly in the shadow of the doorframe and was sure Nozomi knew he was there anyway… She was still just as sharp with her sense even though she hadn't been on duty since she was pregnant with Kasumi.

He could still see Kasumi was deeply affected by the news about Nozomi as he was. He was lucky, his parents had lived until he was twenty-six before they passed away and Nozomi was similar, loosing her parents close to the time he lost his. He couldn't imagine loosing one of your parents as such an age where life seemed unfair and still confusing to the youngster and he fears he may never see her be truly happy and not burdened ever again after this because there was still his son that would need some help growing up and he knows his parenting skills are off when he was frustrated at the slow pace Kasumi was developing.

Nozomi was patient and just laughed at him when he asked why he couldn't start teaching Kasumi the arts of ninjutsu when he got sat down in his office and the development of the human body explained to him… He'd never forget the disturbing yet interesting lesson that ended the best way ever… Creating Kakashi if he had to admit anything.

It was times like these where he wished he was an Uchiha and could record everything happening in the kitchen currently as both his wife and daughter had batter all over them as Kasumi tried flipping a pancake even with Nozomi's help.

* * *

Kasumi stared at the water pouring down outside of her classroom with her chin resting on her palm as her sensei droned on about something… Math she thought it was. School came around quickly and she could make pancakes now as well as a few other things before she had to go to school again.

She'd like to think she was a very observant little girl, already being praised as a so-called genius but she got just above average marks so she didn't think she was a genius at all… The term only came around when Kakashi began to sit up and shuffle to his feet, standing while holding something and apparently that was a sign of being a genius? Uncle Jiraiya was a confusing man anyway…

But apparently Kakashi being called a genius had made her kaa-san and tou-san happy so she didn't say anything else… That was when her kaa-san collapsed in front of her a few weeks ago and wouldn't wake up. Tou-san was on a mission and Kakashi was crying and she panicked when she came home from school to find her lying on the floor in the kitchen and water boiling over.

It was lucky Jiraiya had been staying with them and had just arrived for lunch to the scene just after Kasumi did. He handled everything and tou-san had come home a week later from his mission. Kasumi visited her kaa-san every day at the hospital but she only just noticed her condition.

Slowly every day her kaa-san did less and less and would get tired and out of breath from just climbing the stairs in the house but Kasumi had looked past that… Avoiding the fact her mother was weakening and going to die soon. Kasumi's lower lip trembled as she saw the tears gathering in the bottoms of her eyes as she focused partially back on class and wiped them away with a rough swallow of emotions, she didn't want to seem weak to her classmates or her sensei who was a nice man and knew of her situation already… Tou-san thought it would be best if one day she had to leave class urgently… He never said why she would leave urgently in front of her but she knew.

Kasumi wrapped her arms around her chest that ached dully and made her torso feel stiff. This always happened when her sensei would drone on in class and she would watch the autumn leaves fall… It was coming up to Kakashi's birthday soon.

"Sensei, may I please be excused?" Kasumi asked, not even caring she interrupted what her sensei was saying before he waved her out and he carried on with his lecture… Something about Konoha's origins involving Uchiha and Senju. She stood up and left quietly down the hallways and staring at the dirty scuffed floors from just after their break when the boys would rough around and play ninja.

She stepped into the bathroom and splashed water over her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired and she felt tired as she wiped the excess water from her face and shook her hands out before she turned down the halls and left school… It was nearly finished anyway. She walked down the roads and wished she didn't wear a dress right then, her hands felt cold and she wanted pockets to put them into and she stopped outside a building she remembered walking past with her tou-san and kaa-san.

"_If you want to become a big strong kunoichi like your kaa-san, then one day you'll be going here. It's the academy where they teach you how to be a ninja." _Her tou-san had said to her once and she huffed sadly as she sat on the swing outside the building under a tree and stared at the building as orange, brown, red and yellow leaves fell around her as she swayed gently. A bell sounded as children began to leave the building with smiles on their faces and talking to friends… She didn't really have any friends. All she needed was kaa-san and tou-san but now she was loosing one, maybe she should get one friend to replace… No she could never replace her kaa-san but someone else would be nice to keep her entertained when her thoughts turned to her kaa-san, someone other than family.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes looking at her with slight concern but also friendliness.

"You're in my seat." She smiled at Kasumi who looked at her dumbfounded and jumped off, stepping away and looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was taken." Kasumi said and the girl just smiled and jumped on the swing before tapping the space next to her.

"It's big enough for two." She said and Kasumi shrugged as she joined the other girl silently as they watched the kids leaving for the day. "You're in my class, aren't you?" She asked suddenly with a gently smile on her face and Kasumi shrugged.

"Sorry, I haven't really noticed who was in my class this year. I'm Hatake Kasumi, maybe you remember my name for attendance." Kasumi said as she watched the ground sway.

"That's right, Kasumi, you are in my class. I'm Rin. Nohara Rin, I sit in the front row in the middle isle, you walk past me every morning and smile slightly as you move to your seat. Nice to finally meet you Kasumi-chan." Rin smiled and Kasumi smiled slightly as well.

"Yeah… It's nice to meet you too Rin." Kasumi said. They stayed silent for a while as the swing rocked and some parents came to fetch their kids from the academy while others just walked home with friends.

"You seem distracted in class lately though…" Rin began. "Is something wrong… You didn't even come back for the rest of the lesson?" Rin asked, concern in her voice and Kasumi sighed.

"My mother is sick and… She's not going to get any better." Kasumi said as she felt her eyes sting with tears and she took a shaky breath so she didn't cry.

"Well if you keep thinking like that she's not going to. You need to believe she will get better and then she will." Rin gave her a big smile and Kasumi choked back a sob, she was not going to cry in front of a stranger.

"A year ago, the doctors told her she only had a year left to live. They couldn't do anything." Kasumi said softly as Rin listened.

"I'm sorry…" Rin said, leaving the sentence hanging in the cool air of the afternoon for a while as the wind drifted lazily.

"Do you come here often?" Kasumi asked after a while as the last few kids left and some of the academy senseis left as well.

"Everyday… My mom works in the infirmary here and I wait for her on this swing. What made you come here today?" Rin asked as she swung them gently as the sun had started to set, earlier each day, which made Kasumi frown further.

"I started walking and ended up here… I had walked past here with my parents before and told me a little about the academy. I'm thinking of becoming a ninja like my parents." Kasumi said as she stared at the building, eyes far away in the memory.

"I'm thinking of becoming a ninja too but I want to focus on medical ninjutsu like my mom studied even though she's not a ninja she entered the academy and had chakra control but dropped out and became a medic." Rin said, staring at the academy with a smile and Kasumi looked at Rin for a while.

"So why don't you just do like your mom did?" Kasumi asked and Rin giggled.

"It's amazing to help other people sure but I want to go out there and help. Statistics say that ninja mainly die on the battlefield due to blood loss of minor wounds that if treated quickly would have allowed them to live." Rin said and Kasumi's brows raised slightly with slightly wider eyes.

"That's an interesting statistic, now I know who one of the people are in class who are smarter than me." Kasumi said sarcastically and Rin giggled.

"You do well, there's nothing to be sad about. You do better in P.E. than I do." Rin laughed and Kasumi smiled.

"Thanks Rin… For keeping me company this afternoon." Kasumi said with a small smile and Rin grinned at her as the sunlight turned orange.

"Sumi!" A voice called as two dogs ran up to them and Kasumi greeted them with Rin petting them gently as well.

"Boss has been worried about you." The young little pug said, sitting on the Bullmastiff's head.

"I guess he must be… I'll see you in class Rin and it was nice talking to you." Kasumi said as she jumped off of the swing and Rin stood up as well.

"If you want to hang out some time just ask… I'll see you next week Kasumi-chan." Rin said before she ran into the academy and Kasumi ran with Bull and Pakkun back towards her school where she was scooped up into Sakumo's arms quickly as the life was hugged from her.

"Are they from the new litter your pack had?" Kasumi asked down at the two dogs chasing each other, still puppies and Sakumo sighed with a slight laugh.

"I've been trying to train them today and I'm sure you can see how that turned out." Sakumo laughed and Kasumi smiled slightly. "Did you forget we made plans to see your kaa-san today?" Sakumo asked, sitting Kasumi on his hip as his two youngest ninken trailed behind them in the orange sunset.

"Actually I think that's why I went 'awole' as you ninja would call it." Kasumi grinned and Sakumo laughed slightly. They walked into the hospital and Sakumo put Kasumi down as they entered Nozomi's room and Kasumi instantly rushed to her side. Nozomi was sitting up, reclined in bed with an oxygen mask on but she still smiled at Kasumi and removed her mask and brushed her hand against Kasumi's cheek. Sakumo left the room to fetch Kakashi from the children's ward where he was playing peacefully and more controlled than Kasumi had ever been.

"How was your day sweetie?" Nozomi asked as Kasumi jumped up on the bed next to her and sat parallel to her kaa-san, facing her as her one leg dangled off the side.

"It was fine… Like usual but I finally met someone in my class and she kept me busy because I wasn't feeling well near the end of the day." Kasumi said sadly as she stared down into her lap… She didn't want to see her kaa-san in that state.

"Are you feeling better now?" Nozomi asked as she leaned forward with effort and brushed her hand through Kasumi's long silver hair. Nozomi also knew that when Kasumi didn't 'feel well' it was because she was thinking of her and everything that was happening.

"Yeah, a little… Rin's a nice person." Kasumi said as her fingers fiddled in her lap.

"I want to give you something." Nozomi said suddenly and reached under her pillow for a small little box and handed it to Kasumi who took it and opened it. There was a small silver locket in there with engraving lines that look like a wolf as she opened it and smiled at the family photo inside as she looked to the left of it and read the little inscription.

'If ever there is a tomorrow when we're not together, there is always something you must remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is: Even if we are apart, I'll always be with you.'

Kasumi kept wiping at her tears as she read the inscription over and over and kept looking at the family photo and sniffling. Nozomi took it gently from her hands and reached up to clip it around Kasumi's neck.

"When you become the kunoichi I know I'll be proud of… Don't wear it on missions or it could get lost okay?" Nozomi smiled as she brushed the back of her knuckles against Kasumi's cheek as she nodded and smiled, fingering the little locket.

Sakumo came in with Kakashi squirming in his arms as soon as he saw Nozomi and Kasumi and Nozomi smiled and Kasumi also smiled at her little otouto. He put the squirming almost one year old down on the bed as he curled up on Nozomi's lap and took Kasumi's hand as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"He's so fickle." Sakumo laughed as he saw the little dummy bobbing in his mouth.

"What do you expect, he is your son." Nozomi laughed slightly and Sakumo looked hurt and Kasumi smiled slightly, even if she got that hollow ache in her chest as she fisted the locket around her neck. She knew she needed to enjoy this time while it lasted, as she knew her kaa-san was getting weaker by the day, anyone could see that.

Kasumi quietly listened to her parents talk and poke fun at each other and she could see her tou-san also seeming to have the same hollow ache as she did as he kept bringing his fist up towards his chest but stop as it gets half way there as he puts his relaxed hand down again or into her kaa-san's hand. She looked down at her hand still being held gently by Kakashi's little hand and she smiled sadly… He probably wouldn't remember this, which was sad yet she feels he's lucky in some way he didn't have to remember loosing his kaa-san at such a young age.

Sometime during the night, Kasumi fell asleep with Kakashi and soon enough Nozomi followed and Sakumo took his two kids home, sleeping soundly yet sadly as he noticed the frowns on both of their faces.

**A/N: Quote on locket from Winnie the Pooh**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ne Kasumi-chan, what's wrong?" Rin asked, sitting under a giant tree in the playground and eating her rice ball. The leaves had all fallen off and snow was forecast to happen within the week.

"My tummy feels uneasy today." Kasumi said with a sour looking face as she leaned back against the tree as she brought her knees up.

"What did you eat, perhaps it's something you ate?" Rin wondered and Kasumi shrugged.

"I had the usual breakfast and that rice ball but it doesn't feel like a sick feeling but just unhappy." Kasumi said.

"Hatake, Kasumi, please report to the office right away." The sensei on duty for the playground shouted. Both Rin and Kasumi looked up towards the office and saw Kasumi's dad standing there. Rin watched with worry as Kasumi scrambled up and ran inside, stopping before her father as he said something to Kasumi with a sad smile and Kasumi looked like she had seen a ghost.

Rin watched closely after she snuck up to the window as Kasumi backed up and Sakumo took a step towards her as other people in the office watched on with sympathy, some of them actually having tears in their eyes. Kasumi shook her head, saying something as tears fell and she fell to her knees, crying into her hands. Something made Rin look towards one of the desks and read the date…

"November first… Oh Kasumi-chan, I'm so sorry." Rin said as she stepped away from the window and headed back onto the field and sat back at the tree as she cried for her friend into her arms.

"Hey, are you and your friend all right?" A boy asked as Rin looked up and wiped her tears away.

"It's her birthday today and something really bad happened." Rin said as the black haired and black-eyed boy sat down next to her, wearing goggles.

"I'm sorry… I'm Obito by the way, Uchiha Obito." He grinned with a silly smile, which made Rin laugh slightly and shake his hand.

"Nohara Rin, nice to meet you." Rin smiled and Obito smiled.

"Want to hang out together… My friends kind of ditched me." Obito pouted and Rin laughed.

"Sure, Kasumi need's time to heal… So what do you do for fun?" Rin asked as it began to snow around them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi lay on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly as she cried silently. Her Kaa-san was officially gone and on her birthday no less. She hadn't expected to turn around on her tou-san with anger and actually see him cry when she said those words to him.

"_I hate you!" _She had actually said to her tou-san that she hated him. _"And I hate Kaa-san too… Why'd she have to die on my birthday!?" _Kasumi didn't mean to be so angry and say such things she knew she couldn't take back because secretly she was angry at her kaa-san for dying on her birthday.

Nothing had moved in the house for a day so far except Kakashi who was crying and crawling around now and again, scratching at her door but her tou-san soon took care of him and left her alone to grieve. She turned her head and looked at the locket lying forgotten on the floor… It was childish for her to rip it off and throw it across the room but she hurt too much to retrieve it and actually put it back on.

"_This is all of 'his' fault too!" _She didn't mean to blame this on Kakashi either… It was just an unfair fate. _"If he hadn't been born kaa-san would still be here!" _Kakashi had been crying for an hour already and she wondered what her tou-san was doing if anything at all. She pulled her body up and walked across the room, picking up the locket she fiddled with in her hand and opened it as new tears began. She had smashed the supposedly shatterproof glass inside that covered their picture and it split right down the middle before falling apart onto the floor… Separating her tou-san and Kakashi from herself and kaa-san.

Kakashi's wail broke her out of her trance as she hastily threw it over her head to hang around her neck, unlocked her door and followed Kakashi's crying into the lounge area. Sakumo was pacing the length of it, with a hand to his temples and looking tense and stressed as Kakashi sat on the couch and cried. His things were thrown everywhere and it looked like Sakumo had tried everything to get him to stop crying.

She dodged Sakumo quickly and walked briskly over to Kakashi before picking him up and holding him close as she sat down again. She began to rock him and hum the lullaby her kaa-san use to sing to her as she let herself cry over it but kept the soothing song going until Kakashi fell asleep in her hold.

"How'd you do that?" Sakumo asked, pointing at Kakashi sleeping against her. He was tired and had rings under his eyes and didn't look good.

"Kaa-san taught me what to do with Kakashi if he's being fussy… You look exhausted tou-san, why don't you go and get some sleep?" She asked, seeing it had finally turned dark outside and stroked through Kakashi's hair and still rocking him slightly.

"He needs feeding again in…"

"Again in two hours… I know tou-san now go and get some rest and I'll take care of Kakashi. I did say I was going to be the best nee-chan ever." She smiled sadly at her tou-san as tears welled up again and put her cheek against Kakashi's head, staring at nothing.

"Thank you Sumi… See you in the morning." Sakumo said as he walked out, exhaustion clear in his posture.

"I'm sorry Otou-sama." Kasumi said as Sakumo rounded the corner. Sakumo had stopped in the dark of the hallway and smiled as he let a few tears drop himself.

"I already forgave you Sumi." He said softly as he headed up to his room for a hot shower and bed that would never feel warm again.

Kasumi sat quietly as the fire flickered in the fireplace and Kakashi's breathing lulled her into a state of exhaustion as well. She listened to the shower shut off upstairs and the floorboards creak, which her tou-san usually didn't allow before the creaking stopped and everything went still in the night. She sighed tiredly as she stood up, shifting Kakashi onto her hip as he slept and she walked around the house, making sure the doors were locked as well as the windows before she stopped by the kitchen as the light flickered on and she stared at the spot by the stove. Kakashi shifted in her hold as he raised his head and eyes still drooped with sleep as he rubbed them with a little fist and looked at Kasumi.

"Susu?" He asked and Kasumi smiled at him before kissing his forehead gently and continuing into the kitchen as she opened the fridge and pulled out his baby food and put it in the microwave as it warmed up for him.

"Are you hungry Kakashi?" She asked as she sat him on the counter and pulled her little step over to him and patted her hands against his legs as he yawned and began to wake up properly.

"Uh." He said with a tired nod as the microwave beeped and she fetched his food and a spoon before she began to feed him slowly. He grinned throughout the entire meal, smiling happily with his eyes closed as he chewed and seemed very disappointed when it was all finished. Kasumi picked him up again and turned off the lights as she headed upstairs to his room and lowered him into bed but he had fisted his hands into her top and bottom lip quivering as his little black eyes watered.

"Come on Kakashi, let go, it's time for bed." Kasumi sighed as she tried to pry his fingers away gently but no go unless she wanted to hurt him. "Alright then, just for a while." Kasumi said with some irritation as she picked him up again and headed into her room and falling onto her bed and Kakashi giggled with the fun ride as Kasumi squirmed them up to the pillows and hugged him like a teddy bear as they fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakumo felt a little more rested as he got up the next morning and was surprised he hadn't been woken up by Kakashi's whining yet as he headed into his room. He almost panicked when he saw the empty cot but quickly followed his scent to Kasumi's room as he opened the door and peaked in, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

Kakashi was tucked neatly into Kasumi's arms that were wrapped around him almost protectively as she was curled around him as well and his head tucked under her chin. Sakumo just smiled gently again as he closed the door quietly and headed downstairs to make breakfast… They would need it for the funeral later that day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi swung quietly outside of the academy. It had been a rough week but they had made it through and school had finished but Kasumi didn't care because she hadn't been back since, nothing was really happening in class anyway but she had to see Rin today as it was her birthday and there had been a fresh layer of snow put onto the ground that morning.

"Kasumi-chan?" Rin's voice called as Kasumi turned her head and gave her friend a small and tired smile before she found herself in a tight hug and couldn't breath. "Are you okay? Where have you been and what happened? Why haven't you come back to school? What have yo…" Rin rambled before a hand covered her mouth but continued to flail and mumble questions.

"Sorry about her, she's been really worried about you." A boy laughed and Kasumi tilted her head at him.

"Who are you?" Kasumi asked and he grinned, fixing his goggles.

"Uchiha Obito, it's nice to finally meet you Kasumi, Rin wouldn't stop talking about you since two weeks ago… I guess now you can answer some of her questions?" Obito said sheepishly as his hand was bitten and he yelped, holding it with a pout as Rin took Kasumi's hands and sat on the swing with her and Obito sat down in front of the swing in the snow, nursing his bitten hand.

"I'm fine Rin, things have just been complicated after kaa-san died." Kasumi said and she instantly felt the sombre mood around her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I don't know who my parents are but at least I know I'm an Uchiha." Obito said, trying to offer up some comfort and Kasumi smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Thanks Obito-kun. I've had to take care of my little otouto while tou-san had to take missions so that's why I haven't been at school but he's coming to school next year since I'm still in school and tou-san has to take missions… I'm okay now though, I'm getting there." Kasumi smiled sadly down at the white ground and Rin took her hand.

"I'm here for you. Obito has kept me company since you left and I hope we can all become friends for next year, he wants to become a ninja too." Rin grinned, throwing a thumb at the Uchiha playing in the snow and Kasumi smiled.

"Sounds cool… Maybe we'll all be in the same class and stuff, it would be cooler if we were all in the same team when we graduate." Kasumi said, smiling at Obito who grinned back.

"And I'll awaken my sharingan and save both of you all of the time and look cool." Obito grinned as Kasumi and Rin laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot… Happy birthday Rin." Kasumi said as she held a little box to her friend who beamed before she took it and hugged Kasumi. She opened the little box and held up two little red bracelets and smiled at Kasumi.

"They're great, thanks Kasumi-chan." Rin said as she put one on and grabbed Kasumi's other wrist and put the other one on hers with surprise from Kasumi but let her do it.

"And where's mine?" Obito pouted, crossing his arms dramatically and the girls laughed.

"We'll get you one for your birthday… When is it? Mine's today and Kasumi's is November first?" Rin asked as she fingered the little bracelet and Obito grinned, pointing a thumb at himself.

"February tenth." He said proudly while Rin smiled at him and Kasumi watched with a neutral face, Obito seemed like a good friend to keep around.

"Yeah, you can join the club then." Kasumi said and they all laughed.

"So… What is everyone doing for the holidays?" Obito asked as they sat quietly and it began to snow lazily as the little specs of white floated down like feathers.

"I have my otouto to care for and keep my tou-san going so I'll be quite busy." Kasumi said as she stared up at the sky and fiddled with her new bracelet on her left wrist.

"My kaa-san is going to start to teach me about the basics of being a medic and how to deal with wounds and certain situations… It's going to be fun." Rin smiled and Obito sighed.

"I've got nothing planned… We should make time to hang out with each other at least once so you guys can make sure I don't die of boredom." Obito whined and Rin giggled and Kasumi smiled.

"Let's all meet up here a month from now and catch up… Deal?" Rin asked as she held out her hands to both of them as they were grabbed and Kasumi grabbed Obito's hand.

"Deal."

* * *

(Time skip)

Kasumi smiled as she made blueberry pancakes for breakfast… Finally, she was entering the academy with Obito and Rin… and Kakashi… She had a huge fight with her tou-san about it until he paired them in a spar and she lost miserably.

She scowled down at the pancake cooking in the pan. It seemed as though, ever so slowly, tou-san had lost respect for her and her opinion counted less and less as Kakashi got older and soon enough he was an arrogant boy who seemed to look down on her as well and only four years old. She scooped the pancake onto a plate and poured more batter into the pan.

Kakashi came rushing in and jumped onto the counter, skidding past on his butt as he snatched up a pancake and effortlessly jumped off the end, pancake magically disappearing behind his mask… Why did he wear it again? Oh right, tou-san said he looked to much like himself and insisted and Kakashi being the prodical son had fallen in love with the idea and never took it off.

After the beat down she received the other day, Kasumi felt she should be the one wearing the mask and Kakashi was perfectly capable to defend himself. Even though she felt like she hated him sometime, she knew she loved him just as much and if not more, he was her little otouto still and she did a lot to take care of him and raise him as their otou-sama was always out on missions for long periods of times…

"_War is on the horizon and it was the only way Kakashi was getting into the academy at such a young age… I'm sorry I failed you and Nozomi, please take care of him." _ Kasumi frowned at the memory. It was a few days after their biggest fight in history and he knelt down and bowed to her and it some how made her feel like trash right there. He started training Kakashi at two and herself a year later after she nagged at him about a broken arm Kakashi had come home with yet she still couldn't stand up to or beat her little otouto.

"Kakashi, I do not appreciate you rubbing your butt along my counter and making my food disappear, sharing is caring." Kasumi said with a sigh to hold in her annoyance as he did it a few more times as she was lost in thought and even burned one.

"Maybe you should pay more attention… We're going to be late if you cook anymore plus you need time to eat properly." Kakashi said, one finger up in the air and his other hand on his hip with his eyes closed and Kasumi flicked his nose with an annoyed yet amused pout as he covered his nose and glared at her.

"I can do what I want, remember I'm the rule when Otou-sama isn't here. Go grab your things, we'll head out in ten minutes." Kasumi smiled as Kakashi 'eye smiled' at her and headed upstairs and she turned off the stove, hopping onto one of the bar stools and shoving a pancake messily into her mouth as she chewed. "And don't forget to brush your teeth!" Kasumi shouted as an after thought and mocked herself silently with a shake of her head and a smile. She covered the remaining pancakes and wrapped some up for lunch and walked to the door where Kakashi was already putting on his shoes and Kasumi passed him his lunch.

She sat down silently next to him as she put her shoes on and Kakashi put his green scarf around his neck with a circular pattern on it with a line through the circles. She stood up and Kakashi froze as she fingered the scarf with a sad smile.

Kakashi hated it when she got that look. He finally found out everything one night about what happened to their kaa-san and Kasumi had that smile on the entire time as she told him the story and her tears fell down like waterfalls. There was only one picture left of their kaa-san and it was always around his nee-chan's neck… They looked a lot alike except for the hair. The way she spoke seemed like she blamed herself and him for the death of their kaa-san and her sad smile always reminded him of that conversation. He looked down and gently pried the scarf from her fingers and she ruffled his hair with an indignant squawk from him as he fixed it and they headed out into the spring air towards the academy.

The walk was quiet as Kakashi played with the end of his scarf. It was given to him on his second birthday, apparently from his kaa-san but he had his suspicions when Kasumi had ripped a tag off of it before the present was given to him… Tou-san later said it was actually for Kasumi for her birthday but said nothing else, he doesn't even know when her birthday is either as they had never celebrated it, only his and tou-san's and then the day of kaa-san's death, they would go to the cemetery as a family and eat Kasumi's blueberry pancakes as a tradition ever since he could remember.

"Kasumi, when's your birthday?" Kakashi asked suddenly as she looked back at him with something in her blue eyes before she looked ahead again with a sigh.

"We've been over this before… I don't have a birthday because I don't want one okay?" Kasumi said, surprisingly defensibly as well and Kakashi caught up to her.

"Why don't you want one?" Kakashi asked, looking up at her slightly as they were surprisingly near the same height.

"What emotion do you feel on your birthday?" She asked with a sigh as she put her hands into her pockets of her shorts.

"Happy, I guess." Kakashi answered and Kasumi seemed to frown slightly.

"I don't feel like that on my birthday which is why I want to forget about it." Kasumi said as she stared ahead.

"What happened on your birthday?" Kakashi asked and Kasumi shrugged.

"It's better left unsaid until a later and more appropriate time Kakashi… I'll tell you one day." She said smiling down at him and Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms.

"Fine, I'll find out one day anyway." He huffed as they could see the academy up ahead. "I'll catch you later." Kakashi said, waving over his shoulder as he walked into the crowd and Kasumi moved to the swing and hugged Rin as she got up.

"Where's Obito?" Kasumi asked as she looked around and Rin shrugged. She wore a light coloured blouse with a bow tie in the middle and a simple sleeveless haori.

"Late like usual I guess?" She shrugged and sat back on the swing as Kasumi stood behind her and pushed her gently… They outgrew the swing a while ago and couldn't both fit onto it anymore and so they alternated with Obito as well. "You changed your outfit since last year, where's the girly Kasumi we use to know?" Rin teased and Kasumi smiled.

"I'm not a voyeur and I prefer not to flash the enemy while fighting, it would distract me yet alone them… I don't want to end up with a nickname like Konoha's Great Flasher or something like that." Kasumi laughed with Rin.

"Well, I think it looks nice." Rin said, looking back at her friend. Kasumi wore her hair down as it flowed nicely with slight curves at the bottom, giving it body by the end of her shoulder blades with her long bangs clipped together at the back of her head but looped slightly so they weren't tight. She wore a simple button up blouse, more like a dress shirt and black jean like shorts with the usual sandals in black, coming just above her ankles.

"Thanks Rin… I like the little extra war paint on your cheeks, makes you look fierce." Kasumi said and they both laughed again. They looked up as kids began to enter the academy and parents began to say goodbye and the friends grinned at each other.

"Obito better hurry up otherwise he'll be seriously late this time." Rin said as she stood up and they walked towards the academy and greeted the sensei sweetly and the man actually stuttered a good morning back and they grinned evilly at each other… Making people blush, especially Obito, was their favourite pass time but what Rin didn't know was that Obito had the biggest crush on her. "If we get separated and Obito is in one of our classes, we fetch his papers for him and meet up during break time back at the main hall, deal?" Rin asked, holding out her pinky as Kasumi linked her own with Rin's.

"Deal." Kasumi said as they sat down in the training hall and the introduction began as to what being a shinobi meant, blah, blah, blah and how the rest of the day was going to pan out. The senseis all introduced themselves before they began to be separated into classes. Rin was put with Kakashi in one class and Kasumi was put into another class with Obito and she sat at the back corner, staring outside as she spun hers and Obito's files around on the desk as the sensei left them to 'socialize'. She didn't like anyone in her class because once they heard her name, they were all over her, fawning because her tou-san was the Legendary White Fang and a lot of girls asked about Kakashi and she's very protective over him and wanted to draw kunai out to chase them away but of coarse, they weren't aloud to carry those… Yet.

Kasumi smirked at the thought and wondered where Obito was, he had never been so late before and she was sure he wouldn't be late for this no matter what… Well at least she had one friend in the class. This was going to be an interesting year.

Both classes were brought back together in the main hall for lunch as Rin and Kasumi sat together quietly in the corner and spoke, wondering where Obito was as it was getting late and he was usually only an hour late and it had been three so far. Rin was talking about this cute and mysterious boy she had in her class as Kasumi half listened, she really didn't care about boys after looking after Kakashi for so long.

"Kakashi's so handsome…" Rin said dreamily and Kasumi froze before she bit into her pancake.

"Ka…Kashi?" Kasumi asked as Rin faced her friend with confusion.

"Yeah, Hatake Kakashi, why? What's wrong?" Rin asked, tilting her head as Kasumi put her pancake down and swallowed, she had lost her appetite. She looked up and smiled at Rin.

"Oh, nothing is wrong, not my type though." She said and Rin laughed.

"That's good, didn't want to break up our friendship over some silly little crush and become bitter rivals." Rin laughed and Kasumi laughed along, her fake smile had been perfected around her family to keep it together since her kaa-san died and her tou-san had lost it slightly.

"Yeah, you have no worry there about me stealing him from you." Kasumi laughed as she bit her pancake roughly, dammit where the hell was Obito to dissipate awkward situations? Of coarse Rin wouldn't make the connection between her and her otouto since she never brought her friends around and avoided talking about her life and never referred to Kakashi by name. She said her surname so many years ago that it was possible Rin forgot or thought her and Kakashi were cousins since they didn't look too much alike and had a so called prestigious name as a clan and they separated before they got close to the academy.

The bell rang for the end of lunch as a few other things were explained to them before they were aloud to go home and both Rin and Kasumi sighed as they exited towards the exit.

"Hey Rin, why don't you give Obito his papers, I remembered I have somewhere to be… See you later!" Kasumi said as she practically shoved the file into Rin's hands and ran off in the opposite direction, waving back to her.

"Kasumi-chan!" Rin shouted in confusion and Kasumi grinned as she rounded a corner and jumped into an empty classroom, running to the window to watch her peers leave. She watched as Kakashi watched the late Obito and shrugged and Obito growled as a vein popped up on his head as Kakashi carried on and Rin stopped by him. She watched with a smile as Rin handed Obito his file and he grinned with a blush as he thanked her and retrieved his file and they walked off, talking down the street and Kasumi jumped out of the window and headed over to the entrance where Kakashi was leaning against the wall outside with his hands in his pockets and file under his arm.

"That was a waste of the day… Why are you so late?" Kakashi asked as they continued down the street towards home as Kasumi read her file.

"I wanted to check something out before I left… What did you think of the academy?" Kasumi asked as she flipped a page over and continued reading the leaflet.

"It was interesting, apparently half of the kids will drop out by the end of the year and the two classes will merge." Kakashi said with disinterest as he watched a bird fly past them.

"I know, I was there." Kasumi said, cursing herself for not listening… That would mean Obito and Rin would find out everything next year and she sighed as she put the papers back into the folder and pulled out a little handbook on the habits to pick up for being a good ninja in the future.

"You weren't listening were you?" Kakashi deadpanned and Kasumi growled.

"Alright! I wasn't okay? It wouldn't have made a difference anyway, if it were important to our future as shinobi I'm sure Otou-sama has told us it already. Like you said, it was a waste of the day." Kasumi added and Kakashi hummed in agreement.

Kasumi breathed out a breath through her teeth and calmed down slightly as they walked home quietly. Tou-san should be home that night to sign their papers and probably off on another the next morning and had begun to become a routine since half way through the year before and the days he did have off was spent training them. They both knew which buttons to push sometimes and she swore she could see a satisfied smirk under Kakashi's mask as it pulled slightly and she sighed… She missed seeing her otouto's little smile and the way he would over exaggerate eating something he loved like roasted eggplant she would make for him on his birthday.

It had been a recipe she had found in one of her kaa-san's old cook books when she got board of what she knew to cook and remembered Kakashi saying he enjoyed the eggplant she had added to his miso soup, one of tou-san's favourite food. Her hand curled gently around her locket as she smiled slightly, looking ahead along the road as she remembered cooking with her kaa-san.

Kakashi looked when Kasumi moved her hand to grasp her locket gently and she smiled. Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask as he looked ahead, he may mess around with his Nee-chan sometimes but she blew up in some of the most entertaining ways sometimes and would poke fun at her because her tell tail sign of when he was bugging her was a slight scowl and a twitch to her right eye and sometimes would end up in a play fight and their tou-san would laugh when they were nursing each other's scratches because it got a little out of hand… Maybe he'd lure Kasumi into one of those before the day was done.

* * *

"You're so lucky I was in your class and Rin handed your papers to you." Kasumi whispered with a smirked to Obito who sat next to her in class as their sensei droned on about the ninja rules which Kasumi knew like the back of her hand and Obito didn't pay attention anyway when at rule twenty-five he began to twitch with boredom and Kasumi decided to start talking to him to pass the time.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Obito blushed with a pout and Kasumi smiled as he leaned his cheek against his hand as Kasumi had her chin in her palm, sort of facing towards the window.

"What do you think would happen if we ditch class?" Kasumi murmured as their sensei was busy yelling at a kid who was the target of his chalk because he was sleeping… She had a vague thought he might be a Nara by their first test they had the day before. The kid had slept the first half and woke up by the halfway point and scribbled a lot of stuff down and his pen was set down the second the end of the test was announced as ended.

"Do you really want to get in trouble in your second week of school?" Obito grinned and Kasumi smirked.

"I wonder how wonderfully my Otou-san would blow up if we got caught…" Kasumi hummed and then grinned. "Let's do it, I owe him for breaking a promise." Kasumi grinned and Obito smirked.

"So… How do you want to do this?" Obito asked as he looked around and Kasumi was watching what the teacher was doing.

"Well I think sensei has gotten so use to your late presence, he wouldn't notice if you just duck under your table and sneak out the way you sneak in for register… You're so lucky you're U on the list." Kasumi winked at him and Obito blushed and pouted.

"So mean Kasumi-chan… How are you going to get out?" Obito asked as he discreetly packed away his things into his bag under the desk and Kasumi shrugged.

"Bathroom break. I'll just throw my stuff out the window since I left my textbook at home today anyway, he won't notice. I'll go first then you can follow afterwards… Deal?" Kasumi asked as they bumped fists.

"Good idea, see you in five." Obito grinned and Kasumi composed her expression and put her hand up.

"Sensei, I need the bathroom." Kasumi said as everyone turned their attention to her and Obito now knew why she said she would go first with everyone looking at them.

"Kasumi, you and Obito-kun have been talking the entire lesson and you left your book at home, you're break has been denied." Sensei said and Kasumi pouted and made her eyes water.

"But sensei, I really need to go, I was trying to distract myself from it by talking to Obito, please sensei." Kasumi whined and began to squirm in her seat and Obito scooted away from her with worry and sensei panicked.

"Alright, alright go! Just come back quickly and listen at least a little once you get back." Sensei said as Kasumi smiled at him sweetly.

"You're the best!" She said as she practically ran out the door and ducked down in the corridor and waited for Obito. The door slid open silently and Obito crawled out as he closed it again and grinned.

"I couldn't wait the five minutes, sensei began looking at the door expectantly so let's go before he comes looking for you." Obito said as they stood in a crouch and ran down the corridors and couldn't stop silently laughing.

"Where do you two think you're going?" A voice asked coolly with suspicion as they both froze and turned around as Kasumi swallowed…

"Busted…" Obito sighed as they stood up. There stood her otouto and another kid in a green spandex suit as he looked confused, both carrying books in their arms.

"What does it look like?" Kasumi defended, crossing her arms and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Sneaking out of class… Tou-san would be pissed." Kakashi stated as Kasumi glared as Obito and the kid in green froze with confusion.

"Tou-san?" Obito asked in confusion as he looked at Kasumi who, if looks could kill, would have killed the silver haired kid by now.

"It's none of your business if I get caught or not, besides this is his payback." Kasumi said darkly which made Kakashi scowl.

"You're just outing yourself further Kasumi." Kakashi said harshly and then regretted his words when he saw hurt in her eyes as she broke their contact and looked down at the floor.

"I outed myself a long time ago Kakashi, just… Just go back to class." Kasumi said defeatedly and Kakashi stepped forwards.

"Kasumi-nee…" He said as both the kid in green and Obito gasped, looking at each other and then between Kakashi and Kasumi who had taken a step back.

"Nee?" Obito and the kid in green said at the time and Kasumi's eyes snapped up angrily.

"Yeah, Kakashi and I are siblings, it's easy to see and know. I'll see you at home Kakashi." Kasumi said as she turned around and stalked off down the halls with Obito trailing after her.

"That masked idiot is your brother, the one Rin can't stop falling all over?" Obito asked as he jogged up next to her. Kasumi took a deep breath as she stopped in the corridor and loosened her fists as she faced Obito.

"It's complicated… Please, don't tell Rin yet, I'm just waiting for the right time." Kasumi begged Obito who was still a little dumbfounded as he closed his slightly gaping mouth and nodded.

"I won't. This is yours to sort out… So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Obito grinned and Kasumi smiled, Obito could always dissipate awkward situations.

"You're going back to class, that's where you two are going." An elder voice said as they turned around and gasped…

"Hokage-sama?" Kasumi breathed out at the man smoking a pipe that was looking down at them in disappointment.

"This time we're truly busted… Fugaku-sama isn't going to be happy." Obito sighed before their ears were taken and pulled along by the Hokage back to their classroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi stared down at her desk as her tou-san was watching her with harsh eyes and his arms crossed and a frown on his face. What was worse was he had just returned from a mission when he was immediately summoned to the academy.

"This is the first time you've done anything like this Sumi." Sakumo stated calmly as it seemed Kasumi was being defensive, staring down towards the left of her desk with her lips in a slight pout, hands sitting neatly on top of one another on her desk.

"There's a first time for everything…" Kasumi muttered and Sakumo sighed as he walked around the desk and sat down next to her, turned towards her slightly as she continued to look away.

"What's bothering you Sumi?" Sakumo asked with a tired sigh as he brushed her hair back and she pulled away from it slightly.

"Do you hate me because I look so much like kaa-san?" She mumbled as she hadn't moved or even looked at him.

"What makes you think that?" Sakumo asked again, staying in his personal space as he let his daughter talk.

"Kakashi asked me what kaa-san was like the other day so I told him… At the end of it, he said I look a lot like her in my picture and said and I quote 'Is that why tou-san seems to look at you like he's disappointed all the time?' I just want you to be honest with me for once and be around a bit more, he looks so sad when he hears you've gone on a mission and tried to cover it up with pride because you're such a good ninja." Kasumi said as her watering blue eyes seemed to pin Sakumo to his seat and couldn't breathe… This had truly hurt his daughter yet he couldn't help but see Nozomi every time she looked at him… Kasumi had taken to not looking at him at all recently and now it all showed.

"Kasumi…" Sakumo whispered with sympathy as he took his daughter's hand in his and slid closer to her. " I never imagined you could see right through me… Maybe I should have known… Being your mother's daughter." He laughed slightly as he felt his eyes sting because he felt so guilty. " I don't hate you but it does hurt to look at you and see your kaa-san in you…"

"I'm not her!" Kasumi said angrily as she yanked her hands back. "When will you stop seeing kaa-san and see **me **huh? You treat me like her and at other times you treat me like I'm a stupid China doll, even my little otouto has lost respect for me because I couldn't beat him because you refuse to train me like I've asked you not to do with Kakashi and then you wonder why I've 'acted out' as my sensei put it? This is the first time I feel like I've been treated like the kid I am but in a split second it was gone… I'm tired Otou-sama so you either treat me an equal to my nii-san or you ignore me, it's your choice." Kasumi said as she stood up on her seat and gently jumped from desk to desk as she reached the front of the classroom and jumped off the last one before putting her hands in her pockets and leaving Sakumo sitting there dumbfounded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi leaned against the wall outside of the classroom and sighed as he watched his tou-san enter, looking worried yet angry at the same time… Her sensei obviously didn't tell him what had happened yet. A few minutes later he watched Kasumi's sensei leave and pressed his ear against the door and listened.

Kakashi flinched when he heard Kasumi raise her voice and speak in a hiss of anger and annoyed sadness and gave their tou-san a choice… This reminded him of all the other arguments he had eavesdropped into between his nee-chan and tou-san and scowled slightly, maybe he also drove a wedge between the two with how he acted, swapping sides all of the time between his wants that suited him the best.

Flashback

_Kakashi wobbled on his own two legs from the painkillers he had pumped into his little three-year-old body and tou-san kept laughing quietly at him. It was a good day, he got to spend some time with tou-san and make him proud when they wrestled before he broke his wrist with his tou-san landing on it and twisting it a little too far behind his back but he didn't mind… He acted like a man until he saw the needles to put the drip into his arm._

_His tou-san had ruffled his hair and said he was so brave and proud of him. Kakashi sat still with a watery determined face as he let the needle slid into his skin. Kakashi had been so happy to wrestle with his tou-san and be taught new ways to defeat him in certain situations that they would spend doing every time tou-san was off of missions._

_They opened the door and Kakashi rushed towards the smell in the kitchen that smelt so good and rushed into the kitchen, all drunkenness seeming to have disappeared with his proud accomplishment of a broken arm as he held it up._

"_Look Nee-san, I broke my arm!" Kakashi squealed excitedly as Kasumi's blue eyes snapped up at him, wider than usual then up to his tou-san standing behind him and he felt some sort of change in the atmosphere. Kasumi had turned off the stove and taken off all of the pots as she walked over to him and took his arm gently as she examined it._

"_Have you been to have it checked at the hospital?" She asked, looking into his eyes with worry and he eye smiled at her with a giggle… Maybe he was still a little high on the meds._

"_Of coarse, tou-san was there and he took me to it straight away, it's fine now." He said, waving it and then flinching with the movement that made it throb painfully. Kasumi hugged him and picked him up as he wrapped his legs around her waist and she carried him upstairs._

"_How did you break it Kakashi-nii?" She asked as she brushed a hand through his hair and he giggled again._

"_Tou-san and I were wrestling and I tried out this new move but he countered it and accidentally pulled and it just kinda snapped… Doctors said it was a clean break though and nothing to worry about… What does that mean?" Kakashi asked as he lifted his head from her shoulder to look at her. He saw her eyes were set on where she was going and her mouth was pulled in together in a funny way._

"_It means you won't have any problems with it in the future if you keep your brace on at all times no matter what, promise?" She asked, giving him a smile and closed her eyes and Kakashi giggled again._

"_Promise. It's too cool to take off." Kakashi laughed as he was sat on his bed and his clothes pulled off before his pyjamas were pulled on, careful of his broken wrist. She tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead and he giggled again. _

"_Goodnight Kakashi." She said as she patted him and he smiled._

"_Night nee-san." He said as he closed his eyes and the light was switched off with the door open a crack for light… There were monsters under his bed._

"_You were teaching him katas weren't you?" Kakashi's eyes opened drearily as he yawned and listened to his nee-san's angry voice and vaguely wondered what 'katas' were. _

"_No we were just wrestling Sumi and I showed him a few things, that's all." Tou-san said firmly yet in a carefree way. Kakashi sat up and stared at the light coming into his room as he strained his ears to listen as the voices were from downstairs._

"_Then explain to me why you two have been awake early every morning when you're off and 'training' as Kakashi called it? He even does the routine when you're not here tou-san… I don't believe you're just wrestling for fun." Kasumi argued back and Kakashi frowned, did he do something wrong to cause his nee-chan to get so angry with tou-san? She only spoke this way when he had done something wrong._

"_Kakashi said he wanted to join me and spend time with me so I have shown him a few things…" Sakumo said almost like Kakashi would speak when he got caught something he shouldn't be doing._

"_Tou-san!" Kasumi screeched and Kakashi flinched at the disbelief and anger in those two words. "He's only three! He deserves to be a child, not turned into some ninja robot." Kasumi said and Kakashi smiled slightly, being a ninja robot sounded like fun._

"_Then explain to me where your childish fun has gone Kasumi." Tou-san had said, it was harsh like when he spoke to his team in his office and Kakashi listened in a few times._

"_I had responsibilities to take care of. This house needed someone to keep it going when kaa-san died." Kasumi said just as harshly back and Kakashi flinched as his lower lip trembled, he didn't want them to fight._

"_I didn't ask for you to take care of the house." Tou-san said sadly as Kakashi's eyes watered, his wrist was beginning to hurt as well._

"_No, you didn't ask me to take care of the 'house'. Kaa-san and even you asked for me to take care of Kakashi yet he's been put into this tug of war between us of what's right and wrong, being a kid where you look down on him in the supermarket or being the child prodigy everyone keeps saying he is and I look at him and think would have kaa-san let this happen?" Kasumi said darkly before he heard a thump and a slight scuffle before his skin prickled and heard his tou-san hiss before there was a smack of skin on skin and Kakashi cried._

_His door was pushed open as light flooded his room and he was holding his wrist as it hurt even worse now. A comforting presence was pushed up next to him as arms wrapped as far as they could reach around him and held against the body of comfort and being shushed gently. _

"_Ma… My wrist hu-hurts." Kakashi sobbed and there was a bigger and more comforting shush as a hand stroked through his hair._

"_Did the doctor give you pain medication for him?" He felt Kasumi's voice rumble sternly before after a while she shifted and held a glass of water to his lips as he drank and she slipped two pills into his mouth and swallowed. "I'll see you in the morning Otou-sama." Kasumi rumbled again as he was rocked in her arms and he was dozing off._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"… _then you train him properly like kaa-san would want... I'd like to be trained as well Otou-sama." Kasumi's voice said calmly by what sounded like it came from tou-san's room as he woke up a little more and reached for the water and pills the night before and took two. _

"_I won't teach you yet." His tou-san said calmly._

"_Why?" Kasumi asked again calmly as Kakashi sat up and listened._

"_You're not ready yet." Tou-san said almost like a spoilt kid._

"_And Kakashi is at three?" She asked with some annoyance in her voice._

"_He looks to much like me, he needs to know how to defend himself if Konoha gets invaded. War may be on the horizon." Tou-san said._

"_And what about me? I'd be more valuable to an enemy than Kakashi." Kasumi said with annoyance and hurt in her voice yet it stayed calm._

"_You don't look too much like me, you'd be fine." Tou-san said and he heard Kasumi sigh._

"_The silver hair is a dead giveaway otou-sama so please begin to train me as well and I'll let this all go." Kasumi sighed in defeat as Kakashi heard shuffling in the other room and the knock of something against the floor._

"_War is on the horizon and it was the only way Kakashi was getting into the academy at such a young age… I'm sorry I failed you and Nozomi, please take care of him." His Tou-san asked as there was other ruffling and he saw Kasumi by his door and smiled at him._

"_Morning Kakashi, hungry?" She asked and he nodded enthusiastically and pretend he didn't see the side of Kasumi's face swollen slightly as he got out of bed and followed her downstairs for breakfast._


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi watched Kasumi close the door to the classroom harshly and sigh with pained eyes that were closed.

"Kasumi?" He asked and her eyes opened tiredly as she tilted her head to look at him calmly.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. You just focus on your studies okay?" Kasumi said as she put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her with worry still in his eyes.

"Can we go for a walk… Together?" He asked and she smiled properly which made him feel better about the whole tense atmosphere. "Piggy back ride?" Kakashi grinned and Kasumi laughed before she turned around and bent down and over a little as he climbed on… He felt a little silly but being close to his nee-chan always made him feel like the kid Kasumi always wanted him to be.

It seemed a bit odd since Kakashi was nearly the same height as Kasumi was but neither sibling cared as Kasumi carried Kakashi down the road, which was painted orange by the setting sun.

"Why do you two always fight? Have I done something to cause this?" Kakashi asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder sadly and she turned her head back to look at him slightly with concern in her face.

"You haven't done anything Kakashi so I don't want you to feel bad or worry about our fights even if it is something about you… Otou-sama and I are very different yet similar at the same time which is why we don't stick together well, like oil and water, remember I showed you once when I was cooking?" Kasumi asked and Kakashi huffed and put his head back on her shoulder.

"I remember… I just…" He began before he stopped and tilted his head on her shoulder to look down and Kasumi stopped, looking back at him.

"You can tell me otouto… I want to make home life easier on you." Kasumi said as he squirmed out of her hold and she turned to face him as he continued to look down and fiddled with his scarf.

"I know that you and tou-san were… very hurt over kaa-san's death, I can remember little details sometimes but things have just gone down from there ever since." Kakashi began, looking up at Kasumi who was looking down now with deep sadness in her eyes that seemed far away. "I can see in that picture with the locket, you were tou-san's little girl and the look, he absolutely adored you…"

"Please stop…" Kasumi whispered and Kakashi took a deep breath to say more and it froze in his chest. Tears glistened down her face, eyes hidden behind her hair as the glistening tears dropped to the floor, turning it a dark colour. "He adores me so much because, yes I am his daughter but more so because I look like kaa-san and act like her too and I know you were listening in to our argument earlier and I know you've seen this too Kakashi…"

"I never would have thought tou-san would raise his hand against his wife or daughter…" Kakashi stated harshly as surprised glistening blue eyes shot up at him before they looked away.

"I thought I covered that over with make up." Kasumi said with shame, unable to meet his eyes.

"You did but the swelling was easy to notice when I looked up to you so often. I remember that was the day you stopped looking at him in the eye and kept quiet about everything until I began to bring things up… You've lost your pride Susu." Kakashi said as he stepped towards her, using her name like he did when he was smaller and couldn't say her name properly.

"Otou-sama adores you. I'm his little girl and reminder of his lost love and you're his proud son who can do no wrong in his eyes and a carbon copy of himself. I'll never have my pride as long as Otou-sama continues like this and until I prove myself by becoming a kunoichi he can be proud of, he can take my pride and stuff it up his butt, I don't need it." Kasumi smiled almost darkly and Kakashi couldn't help but laugh as she looked up with determined eyes from behind her hair.

"That's the old nee-san I remember… Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Kasumi, the greatest shinobi of Konoha." Kakashi eye smiled and Kasumi remembered herself saying that when Kakashi was born and she grabbed Kakashi around his waist and pulled him in for a hug, which he returned right away and squeezed gently.

"Thanks otouto." Kasumi said, kissing his cheek and he grinned under his mask and scratched the back of his neck… "I remember this place…" Kasumi said as she jogged off onto the playground and kind of danced between all of the pieces of the playground they had stopped by. Kakashi stood by the entrance and watched, putting his hands in his pockets.

"A playground?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head as Kasumi got onto a manual carousel and spun it around while holding on with a smile on her face.

"It was the first family outing we had after you were born. It was the day I was told kaa-san was sick and the first time I ran away from kaa-san and otou-sama…" Kasumi said as she got to the monkey bars and laughed. "I fell off of here when I was two and otou-sama caught me…" Kasumi said as she jumped up onto a random wrung in the middle and swung herself up so she crouched on top of it with a smile. She stood up carefully and held her arms out in fists. "I'm the king of the world!" Kasumi laughed and even Kakashi laughed and walked towards the monkey bars before climbing up next to her, staying crouched.

"If you fall, I'm going to laugh at your misery." Kakashi said as he tentatively stood up and glared at Kasumi once he got his balance for shaking the frame and smirking at him.

"Who says I'm going to fall?" Kasumi asked as she wiggled and had a shocked face as she fell to her side and Kakashi froze with wide eyes before Kasumi did a mid air cartwheel and roughly landed on her haunches and laughing, pointing a finger up at him. "You should see your face!" She yelled as she wiped away tears from laughing

"How did you do that?" Kakashi whined as he crouched and jumped off carefully and they stood up together while Kasumi calmed down.

"It's called a soft landing and trampoline, you can do some really cool flips on it and as long as you don't fall on your head, its safe and trains you slightly, then you do it on a bed… Like otou-sama's and land on the floor and then try it out like I just did." Kasumi said as they walked over to the swing set and sat on one each as they swung gently.

"Tou-san would flip if he saw you do that and say that… I never thought of using it before for training, I just thought it was for fun." Kakashi said as they looked out to the sparkling village as night had dawned over them finally. "Have you ever tried those flips standing on the ground?" Kakashi asked after a while as they swung slowly. Kasumi stood up in front of the swing and took a deep breath before flipping backwards onto her hands and over, she did this three times before she tucked and spun in the air twice and landed roughly with a stumble and Kakashi clapped.

"Whoa, talk about dizziness." Kasumi laughed as she stumbled towards the swing and stood there, holding onto its bracket for life as she regained her equilibrium.

"How'd you do that? Can you show me?" Kakashi asked, standing up and getting ready to flip and Kasumi held out her hand.

"Wait, go into a hand stand first and I can show you from there." Kasumi said and Kakashi did a handstand and waited as Kasumi came over and began helping him flip gently.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakumo kicked a small stone as he walked in the night air. He had sat in that classroom after Kasumi left and re-evaluated everything that had happened since Nozomi died… Actually since she was hospitalised. Food was always on the table, his uniforms always washed to perfection and hung up in his closet, house always clean and Kakashi always happy and taken care of. Kasumi was always just there. He had thanked her for the food and his uniforms being washed and for taking care of Kakashi that one time he was terribly sick and Kasumi had actually stayed off of school to take care of him so Sakumo could continue his missions.

He hasn't needed to change anything he did once his wife died… Kakashi took Kasumi's once happy place of being the over energetic and over enthusiastic child while Kasumi took Nozomi's place of taking care of everything around the house. When was the last time he just spent time with his daughter? Said 'thank you' for taking time out of her life to make sure he and Kakashi were happy and taking care of themselves? When was the last time he saw her as his little girl and not just something close to a maid and nanny?

The only time he did spend with his daughter was when they ate and talked about their days and when they argued… Kasumi had mellowed too much and too quickly with responsibility which wasn't hers to shoulder alone. He had been a terrible father to Kakashi but especially Kasumi and that thought alone made bile rise up in his throat and tears sting at his eyes when he visited Nozomi's grave a few minutes ago.

He knew this needed to change. No matter how hard it was or how much it hurt to see his love in his daughter, he needs to do what she asked and see her as his daughter or he'd loose her forever. Train her equally with Kakashi and spend more time with his family because a shinobi's life is fickle and it could end in any moment. Laughter tickled his ears as he looked around and noticed it was late and he stood under the streetlights along the edge of the riverbank as he followed the familiar laughter.

Sakumo stopped between two streetlights and stood in the shadows as, he looked on into the playground with a smile. Kakashi and Kasumi were sparring and flipping in ways he had never seen Kasumi yet alone Kakashi flip and charge back at each other with giggles, there were no serious hits or punches as it was more pushes than actual hits… Their training showed through though from kids he'd passed on the streets playing ninja the same age of four and six.

"You should both be at home by now…" Sakumo called out as the two children stopped and looked around, eyes sharp as Sakumo smiled further and ducked further into the shadows.

"Tou-san's voice?" Kakashi asked Kasumi, as they stood nearly back-to-back as they looked in Sakumo's general direction but couldn't see him.

"It sounded like him… I'm pretty sure it was him." Kasumi said as she stepped forwards, her protectiveness over Kakashi showing through as she held an arm out in front of him.

"I'll make a deal with you two." Sakumo said as they continued to look, closer to where he was standing. "If you find me or make it home first, I won't give any punishment and I'll order takeouts for dinner but if I win… Well, you don't want to know." Sakumo said, grinning and laughing quietly to himself as both Kakashi and Kasumi began to race home and Sakumo followed.

"Shouldn't we try to find tou-san?" Kakashi asked and Kasumi shook her head, leading the way through the small forest, a short cut to a main road she remembered taking four years ago.

"Otou-sama won't be found unless he wants to be and he knows that, this is our best choice or we could be out here trying to look for him while he sits at home smiling because he won." Kasumi explained and Kakashi nodded.

"True… Let's pick up the pace." Kakashi said as he sped up and caught up to Kasumi as they ran faster and jumped onto the main road and they both skidded to a halt. Kasumi caught Kakashi's shoulders so he didn't run into the teen shinobi who blinked down at them before smiling.

"Hasn't this happened before?" The man asked with a slight laugh and Kasumi giggled with him.

"Four years Minato-san." Kasumi giggled and Minato whistled.

"That long already huh? What's got you two in such a rush again?" Minato asked, kneeling down to their level with slight worry in his blue eyes.

"We're playing a game with tou-san. Could you tell us which way he went?" Kakashi asked the more experienced shinobi who pointed up to his chin with a hum and then looked around.

"Konoha's White Fang? He's that way, ten meters ahead." Minato pointed to his northeast and Kasumi bowed slightly with Kakashi hastily bowing as well.

"Thanks Minato-san, see you around." Kasumi shouted as she jumped off, dragging a stumbling Kakashi along and Minato smiled as he shook his head while he stood and continued home for the night.

"You met him before?" Kakashi asked, slightly out f breath as they carried on again and Kasumi giggled.

"The last time I was at that playground, I ran away through those bushes and bumped into him and his friend, he was really nice to me before otou-sama caught up and he ratted me out but I forgave him." Kasumi laughed and Kakashi sighed at his nee-san. Their house came into view and Sakumo already unlocking the door as Kasumi ran impossibly faster, dragging Kakashi and as the door opened both kids skidded through and slid a little along the floor inside, laughing so hard with tears coming to their eyes.

"We won!" Kasumi shouted through her giggles and they laughed harder.

"How do you think you've won? I made it home first." Sakumo whined as he closed the door and stood over the two laughing kids.

"You said to make it home…" Kasumi began as she sat up with Kakashi, both still wiping their tears away.

"And we got into our home first, technically, the outside isn't home." Kakashi said as the two kid hi-fived and Sakumo sighed in defeat, he really didn't feel like arguing with their logic right then with two to one and they were his genius kids… It would turn into a long night and no one would get dinner.

"Alright, you win… What do you want for dinner?" Sakumo asked with a smile and defeat as the kids cheered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi and Kakashi sat next to each other at the dinning room table as they ate slowly, still smiling over their victory and Sakumo couldn't help but smile contently either as he watched his two kids. He never realised any problems in the house until that day as Kasumi had acted like a kid for a long time and Kakashi hadn't inhaled his food like usually and left his mask down contently as he ate and stole a piece of eggplant off of Kasumi's plate.

"How was school apart from Kasumi's little rebel escape?" Sakumo asked, he grinned when he saw Kasumi stilled and look up guiltily before she smiled as well with a blush.

"Actually, I caught her first and warned her." Kakashi said and Kasumi obviously kicked him under the table as he winced and tears came to his eyes and she pouted before smiling back at Sakumo sheepishly.

"Sensei was explaining the warring states period and the two clans, Uchiha and Senju when I got board. You've explained it all before." Kasumi said as she looked down and pouted as she played with her food with her chopsticks.

"Kakashi, why were you out of class?" Sakumo asked with interest but Kakashi shrugged.

"I was out with this other kid in my class to fetch some papers for sensei. Our classrooms are right next to each other." Kakashi explained and Kasumi spluttered.

"Yeah and thanks for blowing my cover with my friend, no one knew we were related until today." Kasumi said in outrage and Sakumo laughed.

"Anyone who doesn't realise we're related must be total dorks." Kakashi said and Sakumo laughed harder as Kasumi was grinning to hide a laugh and Kakashi was smiling with an eye smile at the same time.

"My friends aren't dorks, you've never met them before, besides, the one is a part of your fan club." Kasumi smirked as Kakashi's face blanked.

"Fan… Club?" Kakashi asked as he tilted his head and Kasumi smirked further.

"Apparently the girls find you mysterious and so cool and can't stop fawning all over you and stalking you." Kasumi shrugged and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"So that's why there are always so many girls fighting to sit next to me… What do I do about this fan club tou-san?" Kakashi asked and Sakumo cleared his throat, trying not to laugh.

"Just leave them be Kakashi and carry on, maybe they'll leave you alone, maybe not but you could employ Kasumi to beat them for you when out of class." Sakumo said, laughing at Kakashi's snort.

"Her one friend is weird and the other one is a part of my fan club, she's never without them." Kakashi muttered and Kasumi ruffled his hair as he glared at her.

"Maybe I should teach you the clone jutsu then, it's useful for getting out of those situations plus you won't learn it in the academy until next year… How about we start tomorrow morning with it, both of you?" Sakumo asked as Kakashi fist pumped the air and Kasumi was looking at Sakumo with an unreadable emotion and Sakumo laughed the awkward situation away.

"Alright, if you're finished with dinner, go upstairs and get cleaned up for bed and I'll come and tuck you two in… It's been an interesting day." Sakumo smiled as both of the kids put their chopsticks down and thanked him for the meal before heading upstairs and Sakumo sat there for a while as he listened to their footsteps up stairs and the water running for their baths and showers.

Once everything settled up stairs, he stood up and headed to Kakashi's room first where he tucked the blanket around him and kissed his forehead before he left, leaving the door open a gap as he made his way down the hall towards Kasumi's room and he suddenly became nervous as he knocked on her door and entered to see her sitting up in bed and reading her textbook quietly.

"I didn't have my textbook for detention…" Kasumi explained as she made a mental note of the page and closed the book, putting it down on her table next to her alarm clock and lamp as she snuggled down into bed and Sakumo walked over and sat down next to her as he tucked the blanket around her.

"I'm sorry." Sakumo said suddenly as he tucked the blanket under her chin.

"Huh?" Kasumi asked as she registered he said something since she was dozing off already.

"You were absolutely right this afternoon about everything. I wasn't seeing you for my little girl anymore but for what I lost and I'm so sorry Sumi." Sakumo said looking straight into blue eyes that held sadness and concern for her tou-san before arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him to lie down as Kasumi snuggled into her tou-san's chest and for the first time in a long time, Kasumi cried as the little girl she was as Sakumo just held his daughter tight and shushed her gently as his rough and battle hardened fingers ran soothingly through her hair.

Her cries quietened until her breathing evened out and her hold around Sakumo's neck loosened as he continued to lie there with his little girl in his arms. She had grown so much since the last time he picked her up or even hugged her and it made him feel guilty yet he was glad their relationship was mended once more as he carefully slipped away from Kasumi and tucked her in.

"Goodnight my little Sumi, sweet dreams." Sakumo said softly as he kissed her forehead and closed her door, heading to his room to clean up and fall into bed after just coming home from a mission that afternoon.

* * *

Kasumi jumped when her alarm clock went off and sat up in bed, breathing hard as she wiped away tears from her dream. It was sad and scary yet she couldn't remember what it was about as she wiped away the rest of her tears with her hand as she walked numbly down stairs and into the kitchen where she stopped by the doorway and the other two in the kitchen froze too.

"Sumi… Are you all right?" Sakumo asked carefully, noticing her red eyes and the tears still clinging to her eyelashes.

"What happened here?" Kasumi asked just above a whisper as her hands dropped to her sides and Kakashi and Sakumo laughed sheepishly. There was flour everywhere, including on her tou-san and Kakashi, not to mention hand prints everywhere but there on the counter sat a perfect cake with other fried foods around it and Kasumi swallowed… The mess was going to take ages to clean and she didn't have time before school. On the floor and covered in flour, sat Sakumo leaning up on his elbow and Kakashi sitting on his lap and reaching for the icing bag in Sakumo's other hand.

"Tou-san wouldn't let me ice the cake and well… I threw some flour at him and it escalated from there?" Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head as flour poofed out from it.

"It's going to take me hours to clean this mess." Kasumi whined as her shoulders drooped with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, I'll do it once you and Kakashi leave for the academy." Sakumo said to his disheartened daughter who looked at him with confusion.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hatake Sakumo?" Kasumi asked and Sakumo laughed sheepishly.

"Ah, I'll just need help with where everything is before you leave but for now, let's eat." Sakumo said as he stretched, putting the icing bag on the counter before picking up Kakashi as he stood up and sat them at the counter as he took his seat and reached to the feast he had prepared that morning for them. Kakashi dug in excitedly, he hadn't put his mask on since last night and Kasumi stood there, dumbfounded.

"Ne nee-san are you okay?" Kakashi asked, looking over to her and Sakumo joined him with worry on his face. Kasumi smiled gently as tears sprung to her eyes once again and she choked out a laugh mixed with a sob and let herself fall to her knees slowly… The last time she had found the kitchen like this was when her kaa-san was pregnant with Kakashi and she found her parents throwing flour at each other as they laughed. "Tou-san, I think she's lost it…" Kakashi said back to Sakumo with slight worry as Sakumo watched his little girl have a slight breakdown as she leaned her back against the doorframe and laughed while crying.

"She'll be okay, she just needs a few minutes, eat your food son." Sakumo said, ruffling Kakashi's hair which poofed out more flour and he smiled as he turned back to his food and kept watching Kasumi in the corner of his eyes as she continued to sit there. Half way through his meal, Sakumo saw Kasumi stand up with a smile as she wiped away her tears and sat down next to him as she reached for some food and filled her plate and ate, the smile never waning from her face or Sakumo's either.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kasumi… Is everything okay? You've been smiling for the last month?" Rin asked at lunch as they sat in a circle, more like a triangle in the playground of the academy under a shady tree.

"I'm better than I have been for a while. Otou-sama has been taking some slack around the house and I've been trained to exhaustion nearly every night… It's all been like a dream and I'm waiting to wake up and have to go back to the way things were." Kasumi said as she put on arm up behind her head and leaned against the tree as she took a bite of her rice ball.

"That's nice to hear but your face is starting to creep me out… How is it possible for anyone to be so happy?" Obito whined with a slight laugh and Rin smiled.

"I don't know, I'm just happy okay?" Kasumi laughed. "Even Kakashi's been in a better mood lately…" Kasumi added and Rin blushed but still smiled, Kasumi had to tell her saying Kasumi was spending more time with him, even conversing in the academy. "I'm just going to suck it all up for as long as it lasts."

"Well I'm glad you've finally reconnected with your family Kasumi… I want you two to come over for dinner on Friday night, my kaa-san insists." Rin said with a slight happy blush to her cheeks and Obito grinned and Kasumi smiled.

"Sure, it's out last test on Friday, we can come straight over after the academy…" Obito grinned and Kasumi smiled and nodded.

"Great!" Rin said with excitement before the bell sounded and Obito groaned.

"Well, it's back to the ninja rules…" Kasumi sighed as she stood up and pulled Obito and Rin up at the same time as they headed back to class.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi sat on the swing outside the academy as Obito stood behind and pushed her gently. The week seemed to drag by after the offer of dinner and both Kasumi and Obito were starving like usual.

"Did you know you have a fan club following you?" Obito asked as Kasumi slid off of the swing and turned around on Obito with her cheeks burning.

"I have a fan club? Since when?" Kasumi asked as she patted her burning cheeks and Obito grinned.

"Since last week… I caught five guys following us from both classes, even some of the older boys from the higher classes… It's actually quite funny." Obito laughed and Kasumi punched his arm.

"It's so not funny! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Obito!" Kasumi whined with a grin and burning cheeks and Obito was laughing so hard he had to sit on the swing and wipe away his tears, gasping for air.

"Ma Obito, you told her already!" Rin whined as she came running up to them, also smiling and silently laughing and Kasumi pouted and blushed heavily.

"Aw come on, you knew too!" Kasumi said out in outrage when an older voice joined in the laughing.

"Some boys have actually come into the infirmary after fighting with each other and apparently it's over you. Now I know why, it's nice to meet you Kasumi-chan and Obito-kun, I'm Nohara Kin, Rin's kaa-san." The elder voice said as Kasumi and Obito stopped laughing and looked up at almost the exact copy of Rin except she had one or two wrinkles and had long brown hair braided down her back but she had a gentle smile like Rin.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you Kin-san." Kasumi said as she shook Kin's hand and Obito followed with his hello and a shake to her hand as they were led back to Rin's house.

"So when were you two going to tell me about my so called fan club?" Kasumi asked as they walked through the streets.

"Today, we only found out about it a week ago and it was only a rumour then until Obito mocked joined it and found out it's as dedicated as Kakashi's fan club. Some people even say they've joined forces which is a lie but there may be a few of them that have grouped off during school and after hours since you two spend more time together… Most of the classes have caught on that you're directly related now as well but we haven't said anything like you asked." Rin explained and Kasumi sighed.

"Well it's no point keeping it a secret anymore since people are starting to figure it out anyway, I wondered how long it would take." Kasumi sighed and Rin giggled. "So Obito… Who is in my fan club anyway?" Kasumi asked, not very impressed and sweetly as she walked closer to Obito and leaned in with a leer that promised death if he didn't tell her. Obito began to sweat and stutter as his senses told him to run for his life and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well um… I… I know Ebisu and Aoba are a part of it and um aha… Rin HELP…" Obito said as he continued to stutter and Kasumi was getting closer to him and Rin laughed as she grabbed Kasumi's hand and pulled her into her house that they just arrived at and Obito sighed a breath of relief as he sat down to pull his shoes off.

"She's a feisty one like her tou-san Obito-kun, you better watch your back because that's when wolves like to strike." Kin said as she crossed the hallway with a laugh that sent shivers down his spine in fear and he swallowed and he groaned.

"Why can't I have normal friends?" Obito groaned and he heard Kin-san's laughter and growled as he pulled his shoes off and muttered that he was coming in and continued to mutter as he walked to find where his friends went off to.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kin sat quietly at the dinner table and listened to the kids talk among themselves and smiled lightly. There was one held of a confused love square going on between them as far as she could tell. Rin liked Kasumi's brother while he seemed to be indifferent to every girl but his own sister who, after the scene walking home, seemed to be slightly interested in Obito but Obito liked Rin and she laughed silently.

They were still young but she knew too many people who had fallen in love at such a young age in the academy and they stay together until death do they part, she just really hoped they wouldn't be put into a team for the sake of team dynamics she's seen with these types of chains.

"Kaa-san, can we have desert now?" Rin asked excitedly as they other two beamed at her with puppy eyes and she laughed quietly as she got up and the kids continued to talk among them. It was chocolate fondue with strawberries as she laid them on the table and they began to dig in as she watched with a smile on her face as Kasumi put some chocolate on Obito's nose who pouted and wiped it away as Kasumi laughed before Obito put chocolate on Rin and it carried on as a slight chocolate war began between the three, each putting chocolate on each other and it was finished before the strawberries and she cleaned up while the kids went to clean themselves up.

They watched a movie before Sakumo came to fetch Kasumi and walked Obito home as well and she closed the door on an interesting night and carried the sleeping Rin up stairs to be put into bed.

"Did you two enjoy your night?" Sakumo asked the kids walking in front of him.

"Yeah, we had an awesome dinner." Obito grinned, walking backwards and Kasumi followed with a grin of her own.

"And chocolate fondue with strawberries before we watched a movie… It was amazing Otou-sama, can I have something like this at our house some time?" Kasumi asked her father as they walked and Obito smiled sadly slightly.

"Well you are the lady of the house so I don't mind when as long as you don't destroy the house if I'm away." Sakumo laughed and Kasumi blushed.

"Yeah but I need to get you involved so Kakashi isn't there to be fawned all over for the entire day and we can at least spend some time with 'Rin the friend' and not the 'Rin the Kakashi stalker' and also so…" Kasumi explained before she looked to Obito and stopped, facing forwards again and Sakumo took the little hint not to ask as Obito followed and dared her to a race to the rest of the compound. They dropped Obito off who was thankful as he locked up and the father and daughter made their way home.

"See you next term Obito!" Kasumi shouted as they left out of the compound and Sakumo laughed at the angry looking Uchiha.

"So why did you stop all of a sudden earlier Sumi?" Sakumo asked as Kasumi wormed her hand into her father's and they walked calmly down the darkened streets of Konoha.

"Well Rin really likes Kakashi but the thing is, Obito really likes Rin and I think they would be cute together because they gel together well as well." Kasumi explained to him as he hummed and nodded.

"But you didn't want to say it out loud earlier am I correct?" Sakumo asked and Kasumi nodded with a hum right back.

"Kakashi makes Rin happy and Obito likes seeing her happy and so he says nothing about it, not even to me because I'm his nee-san and he knows I'm protective over Kakashi after the hoard of girls I had to beat away from him during our group sparring day between the classes." Kasumi explained with a sigh.

"And what are your feelings towards all of this?" Sakumo asked and Kasumi shrugged.

"Kakashi's his own person, he can choose any girl he wants and I'll just threaten her and hurt her after they break up but with Rin I may be a little more crucial…" Kasumi said with a wicked grin in the moonlight and Sakumo laughed silently.

"That's not what I'm talking about… I'm talking about what if Obito and Rin get together?" Sakumo asked and he felt Kasumi's hand twitch in his.

"Then I'll be happy for them, they're my best friends." Kasumi explained looking up.

"And you'll disregard your feelings for them to be happy?" Sakumo asked as they stopped outside of their house and Kasumi faced him with furrowed and confused eyes.

"What do you mean I'll disregard my feelings? They're my friends, I try to help Obito catch Rin's eye?" Kasumi asked and Sakumo sighed, hearing the defence in her voice.

"You may not notice it yet but you like Obito-kun Kasumi and I don't want you to only realise it if Rin and Obito ever got together, you'd have to disregard your own feelings especially if you helped them together." Sakumo explained and he saw the angry pout on his daughter's face but also the flush on her cheeks.

"Obito's my best friend, I don't like him that way Otou-sama and I never will." Kasumi said stubbornly as she crossed her arms and Sakumo sighed before forming hand seals and catching Kasumi in a genjutsu which made her see Rin and Obito run up to her, holding hands and kiss in front of her before it dissipated and as he suspected, Kasumi had tears running down her face and looked up at him with hurt and disbelieving eyes.

"I'm still happy for them, I'll disregard my feelings like you said otou-sama." Kasumi said just above a whisper as she kept her arms crossed and still crying as she opened the door to home and Kakashi was standing in one of the doorways as he watched Kasumi rush up to her room in tears.

"What did you do this time tou-san?" Kakashi asked, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed and Sakumo sighed and sat down by the door to remove his shoes.

"I showed her what having a broken heart feels like…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi lay on her bed, her face buried in her pillow as the genjutsu kept running through her head again and again which made the tears worse. There was a knock on her door, which she ignored but turned her head towards the door as it creaked open and she smiled with a watery smile at Kakashi peaking in with worry.

"Can I come in?" Kakashi asked politely as Kasumi squirmed over on her bed and patted it. Kakashi stepped in and closed the door behind him before he walked over to her bed and laid down facing her. "What tou-san did was unfair."

"It was perfectly fair." Kasumi said quickly with a slight smile. "I didn't listen to him so he used a genjutsu on me to see the reality of my feelings, don't be angry at him." Kasumi said as she stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"I'm not angry, I just thought it was unfair. He tends to overprotect you, even in training, he's soft on you." Kakashi explained as he caught Kasumi's hand in his and Kasumi laughed bitterly.

"And I was having such a nice evening. Otou-sama saw his mistakes with me a while ago and now he's protecting me like he use to when I was little still but he hasn't quite understood when to back off or not so I don't blame him… He just wants what's best for me." Kasumi said as she was drawing circles on Kakashi's hand.

"Then I understand but I see it during our training as well…" Kakashi expressed and Kasumi sighed.

"I'm not as strong or as good as you are. I learn things slower and I'm a girl, meaning I'm a little weaker than you. I've seen it on the playground, boys fall and they get up again but girls fall and they cry with the pain… It's why there's always more boys being ninja than girls. If Otou-sama were being unfair, he would expect me to be as good as you. Do you understand?" Kasumi asked as Kakashi seemed defeated and nodded with a sigh.

"You're right but I still think he's being a bit too soft on you… I know! We should train together over the holidays, tou-san has one last mission starting soon and he won't be back for a while, I can teach you the jutsu for next year already." Kakashi beamed and Kasumi laughed as she sniffed and wiped her drying up eyes.

"Yeah, maybe I can finally get the clone jutsu otou-sama is still trying to teach me." Kasumi laughed and Kakashi eye smiled. "You're the greatest otouto I could have ever asked for." Kasumi laughed as she squeezed Kakashi into a hug as he struggled and then gave up, relaxing into the hug and hugging back.

"And you've been a great nee-san and an amazing stand in kaa-san. You're the best Susu." Kakashi laughed and Kasumi knuckled his head and he winced but carried on laughing. "Can I stay here with you tonight?" Kakashi asked in almost a whisper and Kasumi's only answer was to tighten her hold around Kakashi as they got comfortable and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright chapter four up. Some cute little girl crush things in here and now we get to see how the future begins to evolve for the Hatake siblings! YAY! also i'll leave notes about how old they are because some times it's hard to follow and confusing also because somewhere while writting this I also got very, very confused... Huge blonde moment back then. This last bit of the chapter was also inspired by the song Castle of Glass by Linken Park, love that song, you should listen to it when you're three quarter of the way through. Love you all R&R :)**

**Kakashi age 5**

**Kasumi age 7**

**Obito & Rin also 7 (same age as Kasumi)**

* * *

Kasumi half snoozed in the snow under a tree as the warm sun passed her by, melting the snow as it soaked into her pants and against her water proof jacket and into her silver hair that glistened with the sun and the water it retained from the melting snow underneath her and around her.

Her first year of the academy was done and dusted and she passed with flying colours next to Kakashi and it was all thanks to him, Rin came third and well… Obito passed with average grades but he was happy to pass. They had been let out early because it was the last day and the genin exam took place during the afternoon, which required two proctors to examine them.

There was only one down side to the year that had flashed by. War had been called just over a month ago and so the village was short on ninja as well as being on high alert as well. Otou-sama wasn't around much as he was pretty much the commander out on the battlefield next to the Hokage with the Sannin, Uncle Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. They pretty much work together like a four-man squad most the time but Orochimaru made her feel uneasy. He always looked at her like he was going to eat her and his skin and eyes were weird.

"Hatake Kasumi!" A frantic voice called and Kasumi sighed in the snow… All of the teachers had been frantic about where all of the kids were all of the time and Kasumi felt like she was being smothered all of the time and she didn't like being watched. Kasumi sat up and looked at her sensei rushing towards her. He knelt down and began checking her over before she pushed him away with a huff as she stood up.

"I'm fine sensei. No I wasn't kidnapped I just came out here to breath and yes I know there is a war going on… Let's just go back inside." Kasumi sighed as she walked with her sensei following after her. She entered the main hall and quickly found the worried Obito and Rin as they met up in the centre and stood around.

"Where did you go? The academy nearly had a code red melt down because you disappeared." Rin said but she seemed out of breath, both of her friends seemed to.

"I was outside, I don't like to be cooped up all of the time… Why are you two out of breath?" Kasumi asked, narrowing her eyes as Obito and Rin looked at each other.

"Kakashi took the graduation exam…" Obito said and Kasumi gasped.

"And?" She asked, waiting for the answer as they shared another look.

"He passed, a meeting had been called around this, that's why the academy was having a melt down over your disappearance." Rin explained as she began to lead the way through the crowd with Kasumi and Obito following after her.

"I never knew first years could take the exam?" Kasumi asked and Rin shrugged with a sigh.

"Measures for war have been taken, anyone at the age of five or over can be ninja according to Konoha's war laws. They've called for you to stand testimony." Rin continued to explain down the halls that they practically ran down.

"The rules state normally, they're sent back to the academy during their survival test with their jonin instructor but we haven't had anyone try to graduate so young since before Konoha was created, the last time was with the Shodai's brother, Senju Itama." Obito explained and Kasumi whistled sarcastically.

"Shows how much attention I pay in history." Kasumi said before they stopped outside a door being guarded by two ANBU. Rin and Obito gulped as Kasumi stood normally.

"Hatake Kasumi?" The one ANBU asked and Kasumi nodded. "Please go in immediately." He said, opening the door and Kasumi walked into the chaos of a room. There sat important people of Konoha, clan heads as she noticed some of them. At the front stood her otou-san, the Hokage and the Sannin and she gulped as the room went silent.

"You summoned me?" Kasumi asked in a slightly quivering voice as she stayed by the door.

"Come here Kasumi." Sakumo asked gently yet commandingly with some anger laced into his voice as Kasumi quickly made her way over to her father. "Perform the transformation jutsu and the clone jutsu." He commanded gently and grasped her shoulders gently to face the rest of the room.

"Transform." Kasumi said nervously as she held the hand seal and in a poof of smoke, there stood an exact copy of her father before it poofed away and she formed other hand seals and a clone was created next to her before it faded away and the room was filled with murmurs.

"Why did your daughter not take the exam as well?" Someone from the crowd answered as the voices dulled down to the question to be answered.

"I never knew Kakashi was going to take the exam. He did it of his own free will and obviously Kasumi decided not to take it yet." Sakumo answered sternly.

"Make her a genin too." Another voice said suddenly as angry murmurs filled the room.

"Enough!" The Hokage said sternly as the room quietened down. "Kasumi-chan, would you like to be a genin as well?" The Hokage asked her gently, kneeling down in front of her as she took a silent gasp and looked around the room that were waiting patiently before she looked up at her father. His face was hard and he still had her shoulders gently, his eyes said a different story, it was proud yet worried and that made up Kasumi's mind.

"No thank you Hokage-sama." Kasumi said to the man sternly yet with thanks in her voice and the room rose with voices again.

"May I ask as to why you turn down this offer Kasumi-chan?" Another person in the crowd asked as the room quietened down again, all eyes on her.

"I'm not ready… I only passed because Kakashi took time out of his training to help me, I'd like to pass on my own time and not because I'm the daughter of the famous White Fang and a supposed genius. Kakashi is his own person, he may do as he pleases." Kasumi said sternly, turning the room the quietest it had ever been.

"That's my girl." Sakumo said with love and affection and the room burst into rounds of laughter and clapping.

"You're wise Kasumi-chan, don't loose that even when you become a great kunoichi one day." The Hokage said, patting her head affectionately before standing up. "Meeting adjourned. Kakashi will stay a genin unless his sensei says otherwise."

Kasumi was immediately turned around and picked up into a hug by her father who was laughing. She tried pushing him away as she could hear some of the ninja in the room laughing but then gave up and she was put down.

"Otou-sama, where's Kakashi?" Kasumi asked quickly before he got sucked into a conversation with the Sannin.

"He's in the classroom next doors." Sakumo said as Kasumi nodded and wormed her way through the crowd and exited, going to the classroom next doors. She looked through the window on the door and saw him pacing the length of the classroom with the hitai-ate in hand… Now she knew why he suddenly wore something different today. He wore a completely black outfit with a sleeveless shirt with the mask attached, black pants and strappings at the bottom of his pants. He also wore sleeves on his arms to just past his elbow strapped down by two bands, one around his wrist and just above his elbow. She burst in through the door when his back was turned and she tackled into him as they rolled along and ended up with Kakashi pinned by a grinning Kasumi.

"Congratulations Otouto." Kasumi said as his eyes widened and then softened as he looked down at his hand and back up at his nee-san's face. She was pouting and her face red before she sat back, pulling him up by his shoulders and began shaking the life out of him. "Why didn't you tell me you idiot! I thought you were in trouble! I would have trained with you more often if you said you wanted to pass the exam this year you idiot!…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakumo laughed quietly as he watched his overprotective daughter shake the life out of his son and a shadow appeared behind him.

"I hope Kakashi isn't like Kasumi is he?" He laughed as Sakumo turned to face the young man.

"He's very placid, one is enough as I'm sure you know Minato." Sakumo laughed and Minato smiled.

"Though… It would have been nice to train the both of them. Too bad she turned down the offer." Minato sighed as they watched Kasumi still yelling at Kakashi as he just let himself rag doll about.

"Maybe you still can train her eventually. She'll pass soon enough and then you'll want to get rid of her and keep them apart, they sure can be a handful sometimes." Sakumo said with a smile as he noticed Kasumi had stopped shaking Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi had stopped shaking Kakashi now that she had vented and she took a deep breath as Kakashi got his bearing back and sat up out of her hold as he smiled at her as she sat in front of him now. He held the hitai-ate in his hands and was about to bring it to his head when Kasumi grabbed his wrists and he looked up in confusion. Kasumi just grinned as she took the hitai-ate from Kakashi and leaned forwards, kissing his forehead before she tied it on and sat back grinning.

"I'm proud of you Kakashi." Kasumi grinned and Kakashi blushed under his mask as he eyes smiled as well, hearing that from her made his chest bloom with an almost overwhelming feeling of warmth that felt like it burned but in a good way.

"Well, now that you're finished killing your otouto…" A voice came as Kasumi swivelled on her knees and looked up at Minato standing there with a smirk on his face and Kasumi giggled.

"Sorry Minato-san." Kasumi giggled and waved his hand.

"No problem… I'm going to be Kakashi's sensei for now until we find a team for him though I am saddened to hear you didn't take the offer Kasumi-chan." Minato said as he leaned back against one of the tables.

"I would have liked to take it but I know I'm not ready yet… See you at home Kakashi and good luck, Minato-san is quick." Kasumi giggled as she got up and left out of the classroom and Kakashi looked up at his sensei.

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" Minato asked, pointing a thumb over his shoulder with a grin and Kakashi laughed.

"You have no idea sensei." Kakashi laughed as Minato helped him up and they began to talk about his future.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi was in the kitchen, cooking dinner when she heard a stumble by the door as it opened and a groan. She turned off the heat and headed over, leaning against the doorframe, covering her mouth with her hand, hiding a grin. She had never seen Kakashi so beaten up before and Minato standing there sheepishly after helping his new student home.

"How did it go?" Kasumi asked as Kakashi looked up at her with a glare.

"Don't ask, I can barely move after I pulled something in my back." Kakashi muttered and Kasumi walked over to him and stood behind him.

"Relax…" She said gently as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She felt him breath in and then as he was about to breath out, she grabbed him in a bear hug, picked him up and tiled back slightly as she felt his whole spine click against her. He let out a yell of pain as she set him back on the floor but held him as he was shaking from the pain. Kasumi made sure he was standing on his own as she walked around to face him and wiped away his tears as he stared at nothing, trying not to focus on the throb all the way down his back.

"Go upstairs and run yourself a hot bath and get ready for it. I'll be up there now to add some stuff to it that'll help and help you if you need it." Kasumi said as she patted his head and pushed him gently to head up stairs.

"What's happened?!" Sakumo yelled over the railing in a panic and saw Kakashi heading up the stairs and Kasumi and Minato standing there sheepishly.

"I clicked his spine into place. Everything is fine Otou-sama so go get some more rest, dinner will be ready soon." Kasumi said up to him as he nodded tiredly and headed back to his room and Kasumi sighed before looking at Minato.

"Would you like something to drink Minato-san?" Kasumi asked, closing the door behind him meaning he didn't have a choice as he toed off his shoes and followed Kasumi into the kitchen. "Tea or coffee?" Kasumi asked as she switched the stove back on and put a pot of water onto one of the plates and continued to stir at the soup she was making and tasted it, adding something else to the pot as Minato sat on the stool on the other side of the counter and watched in fascination.

"Some tea would be wonderful." Minato said as Kasumi nodded and prepared three cups and was back at the cooking pot.

"How did he do?" Kasumi asked, looking up with blue eyes that were slightly lighter than Minato's own.

"He did well for his age and height but there's a lot of tweaking I'll have to do with him… He's picked up some bad habits when he fights." Minato said as he graciously accepted his tea and sipped it.

"Otou-sama has taught us some things that can be considered as a bad habit so I suggest you ask Kakashi first and try to rectify it if need be." Kasumi said as she removed the pot and took out four plates. "I hope you don't mind miso soup with eggplant?" Kasumi asked as she served up and Minato blinked, dumbfounded.

"Uh no?" He said and then laughed. "You didn't have to invite me in while you're having dinner you know?" He asked as Kasumi scowled with concentration as she ladled the soup out.

"I made the soup to include you, I know Otou-sama will want to know about his son… He's proud of Kakashi to take the initiative himself." Kasumi smiled and Minato chuckled.

"You're very mature for your age as is Kakashi, how old are you two again?" Minato asked and Kasumi smiled as she carried the plates to the table and Minato helped.

"Kakashi is five and I'm nearly seven." Kasumi smiled as she sat at the table, next to Minato as they enjoyed their tea.

"When's your birthday?" Minato asked and Kasumi held up a finger.

"I'll be right back." She said, hopping off the chair and heading upstairs. He heard another pained yell from Kakashi but cursing from the kid this time and he laughed as soon as he swallowed his tea that was trying to choke him… Dinner was going to be very interesting.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato sighed contently as he sat with Sakumo at the dinning table. Kakashi had gone to bed right after dinner and Kasumi was busy cleaning up in the kitchen. He had been talking to Sakumo about how well Kakashi fights and such, anything the man wanted to know and now they sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying their tea.

"So, how come Kasumi is so mature for her age?" Minato asked and he regretted it as soon as he saw the flash of hurt in Sakumo's eyes but he gave Minato a sad smile anyway.

"The day you met Kasumi was a few days after Kakashi was born and it was the day we told her that her kaa-san wasn't going to live much longer… After my wife died she just matured so suddenly and picked up the slack in the house, its regrettable in a way." Sakumo sighed with a sad smile as he sipped his tea.

"I'm sorry for your loss… She avoided a question of mine earlier about her birthday?" Minato asked and Sakumo kept his face neutral and sighed again, staring at the table.

"Nozomi, my wife and her kaa-san died on her birthday, she hasn't told anyone or celebrated it since and refuses to. She's able to neatly avoid questions but if she has to confront something, she doesn't do it half assed." Sakumo laughed slightly and Minato smiled.

"She's a very complicated puzzle, as is Kakashi but he seems a little more simpler than his nee-chan." Minato said and Sakumo hummed.

"I'm an enigma." Kasumi said with a grin as she joined them at the table again, drinking a glass of warm milk with tired eyes and Minato smiled at her.

"You stun me with your vocabulary again." Minato said and Kasumi smiled.

"It's the only way to get people to see you as mature instead of a snot nosed little kid… I guess Kakashi just picked it up from me." Kasumi said with a smile and Minato hummed. "Otou-sama, you have to get up early tomorrow morning, why don't you get some rest and I'll see Minato-san out and lock up?" Kasumi asked as she downed her glass of milk. Sakumo hummed with an adoring smile at his daughter as he stood up and shook hands with Minato.

"It was a pleasure to meet you again Minato, take care of my son." Sakumo said and Minato nodded with a stern face.

"Of coarse Sakumo-san. Goodnight sir." Minato said as Sakumo turned around and headed out and up to his room. "I should be going too Kasumi-chan, it was nice of you to make me dinner as well. You've been doing a wonderful job in your home and in the academy so keep it up." Minato said as they walked to the door and Kasumi grinned and nodded her head.

"Uh huh! I'll see you soon Minato-san." Kasumi said, hugging the young man who laughed and hugged her as well into a bear hug before he left and heard Kasumi lock up before he headed home with a smile. Kasumi was special.

Kasumi made sure everything was locked up as she yawned and headed upstairs but stopped by Kakashi's room first. He was lying on his stomach with just his mask and boxers on and Kasumi sat next to him as she picked up the arnica oil and warmed it in her hands before she rubbed it gently into Kakashi's back tiredly.

"Susu?" Kakashi mumbled tiredly with his head turned to look at her with extremely lidded eyes and Kasumi kept her hands gentle.

"It'll help bring out the pain and bruises quicker. Go back to sleep little otouto." Kasumi said gently as he hummed and fell back asleep straight away and Kasumi finished up and went to the bathroom before she crawled into bed into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Kasumi lay on her bed as she stared at the snow falling outside her window. The house was clean and too quiet without Kakashi or her tou-san home and it was half way through the holidays already and she was already board… She'd rather be board at the academy than at home because then at least she had Obito to talk to. The house had been a lot emptier for the first two weeks as her tou-san had taken Kakashi away from the village to celebrate while Kasumi opted to stay there so she didn't ruin the 'Boy's' fun.

"I wonder what normal seven year olds do." Kasumi sighed out. She stood up and pulled on her usual outfit of tights with a little pleated skirt over it, her white button up blouse and her favourite hoodie as she locked up and headed out into the lightly falling snow. There weren't many people on the streets since it had been advised that you stay in doors as much as possible during the war since it had started out so badly but Kasumi didn't really see the whole deal… If someone were to invade it wouldn't make a difference if she was at home or out shopping, she would think the second option was better since the shopping district was along the main road towards the Hokage's Tower and the hidey-holes up on the mountain.

She turned down a street and headed in another direction with a small smile blooming on her face as she walked quicker before she was jogging down the streets and through the gates of the Uchiha district making the guards take a double take as she zoomed down the streets, greeting people she knew as most of them greeted back. She stopped at a door and knocked over zealously with a grin.

"Obito! Open up!" Kasumi called as she got both knuckles knocking continuously. The door finally opened with Obito glaring at her, still in his pyjamas and Kasumi grinned. "Want to come over today?" She asked and Obito woke up and blinked with shock and confusion.

"Over… You mean as in your house?" Obito asked as he wiped at his eye and yawned.

"Well yeah, that is what I meant…" Before Kasumi had even finished her sentence, Obito was gone as his shirt fell to the floor and there were frantic steps around the house and she blinked.

"I'll be ready in a minute!" Obito called and Kasumi laughed, picking up his shirt and hanging it on his coat race as she waited in the frame of the door and looked around, his little abode wasn't exactly clean but it wasn't as bad as a slob's either and she smiled. It dropped as soon as she thought about the genjutsu her tou-san put on her and she scowled… She'd still like to see him happy than regard her own feelings.

"Hey, Kasumi. Are you okay?" Obito asked as he came around the corner, shrugging on his blue and orange jacket with the Uchiha crest on the back.

"Yeah… I'm fine, just remembering something, that's all. You ready to go?" She asked, stepping out of his house with him as he locked up and fixed his orange goggles.

"Race you." Obito grinned before he took off and Kasumi gaped before she took after him with a smile. Kasumi caught up no problem having focused on speed and stamina rather than strength, which was her huge weakness and disadvantage, as she over took Obito and kind of led the rest of her way back to her house.

"Whoa… It's huge!" Obito shouted to the house with his arms open and Kasumi giggled as she unlocked the house.

"Nah, not really compared to other clan compounds and head houses, I think your house is just the right size for you." Kasumi said as she stepped in and toed off her snowshoes and Obito followed as they hung up their jackets and closed up the warm house. "I'll give you a grand tour." She said, grabbing his wrist and pulling the awe dazed Obito along as she showed him everywhere in the house.

They ended up watching movies and criticising them since they normally had to keep quiet because Rin got so engrossed into them but this was something Obito and Kasumi shared in common and enjoyed analysing movies and situations and how the producers should have done it and such. Along the way they ate three bags of popcorn and a two-litre soda after watching a trilogy of movies.

"God, I'm hungry for some real food." Obito whined as the credits rolled on the screen and stretched on the oversized couch and Kasumi hummed.

"Well… Kakashi should be getting home soon and he'll be hungry, want to stay over for dinner?" Kasumi asked as she stood and stretched, waiting for Obito's answer as he hummed.

"As long as it's not junk food and real cooked food, sure." Obito said as he stood up and followed her to the kitchen and sat at the counter, cradling his chin in his hands as he watched Kasumi move around the kitchen, looking for food. Kasumi finally decided on stir fry chicken as she stood on her little steps and reached up, levering one leg on the counter as she reached for the seasoning. She felt her foot slip on her step before she began to fall backwards and vaguely remembered dropping oil on the steps earlier that she forgot to clean.

Kasumi shut her eyes as she impacted against something and the sound of an 'oomph' before everything stopped. She cracked one eye open and felt her arms were around something warm and soft.

"Are you okay?" Obito asked with worry as he grinned, tightening his grip he had on her back and legs. Kasumi opened both of her eyes and looked up at Obito who was looking down at her with worry in his eyes behind the orange goggles and Kasumi swallowed and shifted, her face beginning to prickle and heat up into a fierce burn of red.

"Y-yeah thanks uh… Are you okay? I didn't hurt you as I fell did I?" Kasumi asked and Obito just smiled and shook his head. Kasumi's arms shifted behind his neck as her fingers brushed against his hair.

'So soft…' She vaguely thought as her fingers brushed back against it and her eyes drooped slightly with a slight smile before there was a clearing of a throat and Obito turned towards the doorway where Kakashi stood with his arms crossed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting am I?" Kakashi asked with clear annoyance by his scowl and eyebrows knitted together slightly and the way he leaned on one leg. Obito laughed nervously as Kasumi squirmed slightly, knowing her face was on fire as she stepped down onto her own two feet and almost whined like a kid when she unwrapped her arms from around Obito's neck and stood next to him.

"No Kakashi, you're not. I just slipped and Obito caught me before I hurt myself… I've um I've got to use the bathroom quickly, I'll be right back to cook dinner, Obito's staying for dinner by the way." Kasumi said as she made her way over to Kakashi by the door way and hesitated right next to him. "Be nice." She growled, too low for Obito to hear and Kakashi sighed slightly.

Kasumi practically ran to the bathroom and shut the door a little harder than usual as she leaned her back against the door, breathing heavily with her cheeks flushed but she was smiling still as she recalled how soft his hair was and how warm he was… No, he likes Rin and they balance each other out perfectly, she and Obito would clash like they do on most things and they would both just end up hurt. He caught Kasumi so effortlessly and she fit so perfectly and…

Kasumi shook her head as she walked over to the sink and put the plug in as she filled it with cold water and dumped her face into it and replayed the genjutsu in her mind as she allowed the pain to override what had just happened in the kitchen and let tears mix with the water as she focused on other things about Obito and Rin being together and them being happy.

Once her hopes and what happened had faded in her mind a little, she raised her head out of the water and gasped for air as it burned in her lungs… How long had she been under for? She watched the water pour down the drain as she grabbed a hand towel and wiped her face and looked in the mirror. She looked into her eyes and saw her own pain there but her face was neutral like usual and she decided it was good enough. She hung up the towel and tied her hair up into a messy bun as she pulled her bangs out and took a deep breath before heading back towards the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sighed quietly from the long day of training. Minato-sensei was brutal but precise which is what Kakashi wanted in a sensei. He toed off his shoes and heard two voices from the kitchen and stood in the doorway with shock for a second before it turned to annoyance.

Uchiha Obito was in his house, carrying his sister like a damsel in distress. Kasumi's face was extremely red, like he's some of his fan girl's some times and red anger filled his eyes.

"I hope I'm not interrupting am I?" Kakashi spat out venomously as Obito spun around and visibly paled and Kasumi looked at him innocently as her eyes seemed to get some intelligence back in them from the hearts that he could see almost animatedly swirling in her mind.

"No Kakashi, you're not. I just slipped and Obito caught me before I hurt myself… I've um I've got to use the bathroom quickly, I'll be right back to cook dinner, Obito's staying for dinner by the way." Kasumi answered as she squirmed out of Obito's hold and he saw how slowly she was detaching herself from him and he growled slightly in his throat as she walked towards him and stopped. "Be nice." She growled into his ear before he saw her run off down the hallway and almost slam the bathroom door before his murderous gaze shifted to the Uchiha.

"What were you doing with my sister?" Kakashi asked harshly as he leaned his shoulder against the doorframe and Obito fidgeted on his feet.

"Nothing! She invited me over, we watched movies and offered me dinner. There was oil on her stand as she slipped and I caught her, that's all!" Obito blurted out and Kakashi's gaze narrowed. The two boys stood there glaring at each other for a while before Kakashi shifted to stand up properly and turned around, narrowing his eyes further over his shoulder.

"Keep it that way Uchiha." Kakashi growled before he walked off to clean himself up and get ready for dinner… It was turning into a really long day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi could feel the tension between the two as she slurped up her noodles and her eyes darted between them. Kakashi had finished his food in a flash while Obito and Kasumi were still eating with Obito glaring back at Kakashi with a pout and Kasumi inaudibly sighed.

"How was your day Kakashi?" Kasumi finally asked as Kakashi sat back in his seat with his arms crossed, eyes never leaving Obito who was fidgeting under his gaze as he glared back.

"Minato-sensei taught me one hundred ways to incapacitate someone without killing them… My favourite one was breaking their limbs and performing something called Ling Chi by slicing off slivers of their skin until they bleed to death or the pain kills them first." Kakashi said blankly as Kasumi swallowed hard on her food choking her and Obito visibly paled… He felt like every single word Kakashi said was directed directly at him.

"The perfect dinner conversation… Thank you Kakashi." Kasumi sighed, putting her chopsticks down with loosing her appetite.

"I think I better go before it gets too dark Kasumi." Obito said as he set his chopsticks down and stood with Kasumi who sighed.

"You're right, be careful on your way home Obito. I'll see you sometime." Kasumi said as she unlocked the door and Obito ran home. Kasumi sighed as she locked up again and headed into the dinning room where she collected the dishes. "And then you wonder why I never invite my friends over when you or Otou-sama are here?" Kasumi deadpanned at Kakashi still sitting at the table and he laughed almost evilly.

"Where was Rin tonight? I would have thought she would have been the first one to come over?" Kakashi asked as he stretched back in his chair.

"She's volunteering at the hospital with her mother since they're low on medics because of the war." Kasumi explained as she wiped the table over.

"I think they're holding you back." Kakashi said coolly as he followed Kasumi into the kitchen and sat on the counter on the other side of the sink where she was washing up.

"You may wish to be friendless through your life but I do not, besides I don't think anything but death could separate us three." Kasumi chuckled slightly and Kakashi tilted his head in consideration.

"Maybe…" Kakashi mused with a sigh. It stayed silent after that as Kasumi finished up and cleaned the lounge area after a popcorn fight when her and Obito had an argument over a fact in the movie they were watching and Kakashi had disappeared somewhere to do his own thing.

Kasumi sighed as she relaxed in a bath with a smile on her face. She had been tired lately for no apparent reason and had an unsettled feeling in her stomach since Kakashi came home and began missions and she wondered why, she knew Minato would take care of her little otouto out there no matter the mission. She couldn't dwell on it as she got out of the bath and dressed for bed, falling into a nightmare where she fell forever and never stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi gasped awake as she heard banging coming from down stairs and she stiffened… She was all alone in the house. Kakashi was away on a mission with Minato and her tou-san was out on a very important mission and shouldn't be back for another week when the academy stats up again for the New Year.

Kasumi's breathing picked up with panic as she heard movement around the house now, moving up the stairs and she tried to concentrate on what to do… Should she try to escape… No there was only one way out and she wouldn't be able to jump out of her window because of the spiky fence right under it, she couldn't clear it properly. Confronting the person was a sure way to get herself killed… Fein sleeping was her best option as she reached under her mattress for the emergency kunai her tou-san had placed there just in case. She took a silently deep breath as she laid down, closing her eyes so far she could barely see shadows but it looked like she was sleeping.

He door opened and her body was tense as she waited, watching the figure of a man move across her room and focused on breathing deeply and not letting her eyelids flutter even the tiniest bit. The figure sat on her bed as she smelt dirt and sweat of a man and she gripped the kunai tighter under her blanket.

"Was it the right choice?" Her tou-san's voice said as his hand swept across her hair and she opened her eyes with a shaky breath of relief.

"Otou-sama?" Kasumi asked as he looked down at her with a tired smile and she sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck, letting tears of panic wash through her has he stroked her back. "You shouldn't be back yet, I was so scared it was someone else." Kasumi said in a whisper as she felt her father's arms wrap around her tightly.

"I'm sorry baby girl." Sakumo said in a cracking voice. "I didn't mean to scare you." Sakumo said as Kasumi released him and put the kunai under her pillow, sitting back on her bed, looking up at her tired father.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Kasumi asked and Sakumo laughed as she saw something glint in his eye and then down his cheek and he ran the back of his fingers against her cheek.

"No, that's perfectly fine. Go back to sleep, I just want to sit here for a while." Sakumo said as he tucked Kasumi back in and she fell into a rhythmic breathing and after a while her father began to talk to no one.

"I still don't know if it was the right choice after what I heard when I returned with my living teammates… He said now that this mission was a failure that Iwa will wage war and the other countries will follow and it's going to be all of my fault." Sakumo said in a cracking and half sobbing voice as he continued to stroke Kasumi's cheek and her hair now and again. "Nozomi, what would have you done in my position? I've never failed such an important mission before but you always use to make the right choices so was mine right?" Sakumo asked and then sighed in annoyance.

"Kasumi may look like you and even be a lot like you but I can't expect my daughter to stand in for you, she doesn't have the experience you did… Please lead us in the right direction my love." Sakumo said as he bent down and kissed Kasumi's cheek before he left and Kasumi sat up in bed with confusion and worry for her father.

"Otou-sama… Just what happened?" Kasumi wondered out in a whisper of worry… She didn't sleep any more that night with her worry and her recurring nightmare but the feeling in her stomach seemed to have intensified. "Come home safely Kakashi, Minato-san."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was mid afternoon by the time her father came down stairs, acting like nothing happened and Kasumi 'smiled' at him and tried her best to hide her concern or her worry for her exhausted father. He had rings under his eyes and hadn't shaved in a while either by his white stubble around his chin and jaw as he drank his coffee and Kasumi cooked up a good greasy breakfast for her father and even kissed him on the cheek, hating the feel of the stubble but anything to cheer her father up a tiny bit as she got to her daily chores.

"Are you done for the day?" Sakumo asked as she was digging under the sink in the cleaning supplies, putting everything away.

"Yes why? What do you need Otou-sama?" Kasumi asked, closing the cupboard and turning to face him.

"I'd like to train you. Are you free now?" He asked sternly in his fatherly way and Kasumi stood up straighter with a face matching his own.

"Yes Otou-sama." Kasumi said as he turned and began walking. He'd usually smile at her with pride before they got going but this time there was no smile… No regard for her as his beloved daughter but as a possible shinobi in training and they stood facing each other in the training field behind their house.

"Survival. Survive the night because I'm not going easy on you anymore Kasumi." Sakumo said sternly as he formed hand seals and some of his vicious ninken appeared, the less humane and trained ninja hounds… These were like hungry wolves and Kasumi gulped and wanted to cry but she knew by the cold hard killing look in her father's eye she would die if she showed weakness.

She jumped up into the trees for cover as she tried to formulate a plan as the hounds chased after her, the sun setting the world into a too happy orange colour as she ran for her life through the trees. She had no weapons on her, nothing but her clothes and her fists against four vicious black dogs as big as she was, not to mention her father was probably in the hunt as well.

He was no longer her father but the perfect emotionless shinobi he thought he should be… During the night, he must have killed his emotions some how because he didn't make a sound… A robot ninja twenty-four seven and that made Kasumi shiver as she could hear the dogs behind her.

It was no more playing around as she thought about a dog. Excellent sense of smell, strong jaws for snapping bone and ripping flesh, amazing speed… Little flexibility and the ones that were after her thought like a dog and put their whole selves into the hunt which is a good and a bad thing as she jumped into the field of flowers that had begun to blossom with spring and she ducked low as the dogs stopped and sniffed around, snapping at each other now and again. She got rid of her clothes and rubbed them in the dirt and against the flowers before she put them back on and spat into her hands, mixing it with mud as she lathered it through her hair, turning it brown and no longer sticking out like a dime to a raven and rubbed some on her skin where she was sweating already.

"Separate and conquer." Kasumi sighed, peaking over the tops of the flowers, seeing the dogs still together up ahead. The only question was if her father was in the hunt as well… She wouldn't survive if he was. She picked up a rock and spat on it as well and rubbing it against her skin that still had her scent on it under her clothes and she threw it as far as she could as it made a clank, one dog ran off towards it as she walked carefully through the flowers after the lone dog.

"Separate and conquer." Kasumi sneered more viciously as she came up to the dog from behind and jumped onto it's back, hitting it's head with another rock she found and it disappeared in a poof… Signalling the other dogs as she was off through the trees again… It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so it's taken me a while to get this up and I'm sorry. I'd like to thank Blackout 785, Tatty and Dragon and Zethsuo Rakku for the encouraging reviews, I will try my very best to keep it to your expectations and I like hearing your feedback so i can improve the future story line, so drop me a review like those thee have done and I'll try my best thank you all. R&R my lovelies! **

**Kasumi age 7-8**

**Kakashi: 6-7**

* * *

Minato ran at pace with Kakashi through the trees back to Konoha. They had been ordered home with or without the completion of their mission, luckily they had just finished it. What made Minato even more annoyed was that war was already underway and it was dragging kids like Kakashi into it… It was unfair and also barbaric in his books but orders are supreme.

He walked with Kakashi through the gates of Konoha and instantly… Things became intense. People were looking at them… No not him, Kakashi, and Kakashi knew it too as he looked ahead and ignored everyone, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Something big happened." Minato said to Kakashi who tilted his head down in acknowledgement of his sensei's words. "I want you to wait in the waiting room in the tower while I attend my meeting, understood?" Minato asked Kakashi was they came up to the building and entered with more glares at Kakashi.

"Yes sensei… I want you to come back to my house with me after this if you do not have to leave on another mission straight away… I have a bad feeling about all of this." Kakashi said as they went their separate ways on the third floor and Kakashi sat down on the couch in the waiting room, looking at the sun setting over home once again… It had been a month since he last saw it and wondered if his father was home yet.

Some of his fellow jonin looked at Minato as he entered the room and sat down before the Sandaime Hokage who had stress lines already showing on his face and smoking his pipe almost non stop.

"Now that you are all here… War has been declared officially and agreed upon among the Five Great Nations and is already in full swing with Kumogakure and Iwagakure. Missions will be postponed or passed onto genins and only missions of the utmost importance will be allowed… As for the rumours surrounding Hatake Sakumo…" He began as Minato gasped silently and Sandaime fixed his gaze on Minato. "It is true he failed to carry through his mission of taking out the mercenaries of Iwa however he is not to be blamed for starting this war, it was inevitable from the beginning and anyone seen antagonising the Hatake family or any thing else against Konoha laws will be executed, needed ninja or not. Dismissed." Hiruzen said firmly as the room erupted into talking of different emotions. Minato noticed Hiruzen wave to him, calling him over as he carefully weaved through the crowd and knelt down in front of the Sandaime.

"I know this will be adding to your already heavy burden Minato but I have a favour to ask." Hiruzen said with concern as Minato nodded sternly, face set harshly between anger and death.

"Regarding these so called… 'Rumours'?" Minato asked harshly in a low hiss and Sandaime nodded, sucking on his pipe.

"I know you'll have no problems watching over Kakashi but I fear Sakumo may be rolling down hill after Nohara Kin, Rin's mother who knows Kasumi, came in here after having treated Kasumi of some 'questionable' wounds that she brushed off… Kasumi hasn't been back to the academy yet. No one but Kin has seen Kasumi or Sakumo either. Be careful Minato." Sandaime said with concern and a stern yet saddened looking face. Minato nodded before standing up and leaving, stopping by the waiting room where Kakashi was sitting, looking over his shoulder and out the window.

"Let's get you home." Minato said to Kakashi who nodded and followed after his sensei through the darkened streets, keeping close to his student who, again, ignored the glares and such. Minato's fist shook in anger as both of them took in the state of the once grand looking Hatake Home that had been vandalised, scorch marks along the outside, no plants and no grass around it anymore and wire mesh netting around the windows to protect which looked to have been hit a few times already. A glint in the fading sunlight caught their attention as they looked at the only solid wall of the house.

"Kunai?" Kakashi questioned as they walked through the broken gate towards the wall of kunai and looked at the piece of fabric attached to one with someone's name on it.

"He died a week ago… These must be the names of people who have died so far in the war." Minato said as he looked at some others, the same as the first one with different names.

"What's happened sensei?" Kakashi asked with sadness and worry in his voice as his innocent eyes looked up at the guidance of his sensei.

"Your father went on a mission a while ago by the looks of it and it was apparently very important to stopping the war but he um… He failed it to save his comrades' lives." Minato finished unable to meet his student's shocked and watering eyes… He'd never seen Kakashi cry and never thought he would.

"And now they're blaming him?" Kakashi whispered out shakily in exasperation as a tear did fall over his eyes and he was running into the house straight away and Minato chased after him. Kakashi opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks as a kunai hit the doorframe next to his head perfectly and stuck. His face suddenly got a stinging pain as he touched his cheek and saw blood on his fingertips from his face and looked into the darkened house to see a figure sitting on a stool, curled up to pounce with glinting eyes in the light coming through the doorway he was standing in.

"I will kill you where you stand if you don't prove to me right now you're Kakashi." A familiar yet cold and defended voice spoke to them.

"Susu?" Kakashi asked out with disbelief as the eyes shifted and he found himself in a desperate hug as Kasumi shivered and shook with gasps as she cried into his neck.

"I'm going to find your father." Minato said as he turned towards the stair way before his wrist was caught and Kasumi looked up at him with pleading blue watering eyes, her other arm still around her brother.

"Please don't…" She whispered out the plea, looking straight into his eyes and he knelt down in front of Kasumi and caressed her cheek as she flinched back slightly. Minato reached up to the wall while keeping his eyes on Kasumi as he flicked the light switch and found no power and he sighed before he pulled out a flash light from his jacket and shone it indirectly into Kasumi's face and shook his head as anger came over in his eyes.

"What happened?" Minato whispered out with angered disbelief as he ran his thumb gently against a deep scratch on her cheek and noticed the bandage around her forehead. "What did he do to you?" Minato commanded a little harsher as her shoulders tensed up and she tried to shy away from his touches as she looked down to the right… A clear sign she was remembering something unpleasant.

"Survival." She said harshly, meeting his gaze harshly back almost in anger. "Me against three of his ninken and the outdoors." She said harshly before she sighed and winced, a hand moving to her neck that was also bandaged. "I believe I'm a better shinobi because of it, the dogs were merciful compared to an enemy… Otou-sama isn't well enough anymore to train me." Kasumi said a little calmer, turning back into the girl Minato use to know as he slowly undid all of her bandages.

"Is that why you haven't been back to the academy and had Kin-san worried over you so much?" Minato asked as he flinched at the deep dog bite on her neck that showed signs she had been shaken by the dog by the ripping marks by it's teeth.

"Otou-sama said only over one night, one night turned into two weeks before he began to drink and we returned to our house vandalised… In a way it was better to be out there than in this house where we could easily be targeted but it's stopped over the last week and Otou-sama has barely moved from his room. I'm thankful he has given me this type of training before he broke down like this." Kasumi said with a smile down at the ground as her hands fiddled in the bandages Minato had removed.

"Kasumi…" Kakashi whispered out with sadness for his sister, looking at her with innocent and sad little eyes as she smiled and ruffled his hair gently.

"Most of your wounds have healed and they should fade to leave no scar… As for your living conditions and what's been happening, I can't ignore this Kasumi, you must know that?" Minato asked her seriously as she looked at him with saddened eyes before she smiled down at her hands.

"It's just no electricity, besides, I have a vegetable garden in the forest so we'll be fine for food and I've kept the inside of the house clean, safe and secure. Otou-sama needs time to heal and this is the only way I know he will." Kasumi said with a sigh as she looked up towards his room where his door was closed.

"You need to go back to the academy Kasumi and finish your training there. Your otou-sama is a grown man and needs to look after himself, you're not his little maid." Minato said as he stood up and headed upstairs towards Sakumo's room and Kasumi sighed and hugged Kakashi again as he hugged back this time.

"How was your mission otouto?" Kasumi asked as she stroked his hair and rested her cheek against his temple.

"A lot easier than what you've been through nee-san." Kakashi said as he nuzzled into her and she laughed slightly.

"I really am grateful for it in a way, sure it was a little harsh but I've come out as a better person and soon to be ninja on the other side. I'm planning on graduating this year." Kasumi said as she locked the door up and lit some candles and they sat in the lounge area as Kakashi cuddled up next to her.

"And for you to graduate you need to go to the academy." Kakashi muttered and Kasumi laughed.

"That's true isn't it." She said gently as she rested her cheek against his head. "I'll start going again tomorrow, I guess I'll just have to face the music out there, I know Rin's been worried and Obito has apparently been frantic but I guess that's what friends are for." Kasumi said as Kakashi contemplated this… Does he really need friends?

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi walked with her head held high as people shouted curses at her and called her names, not to mention spitting in her direction but she dodged it every time which irked them even more.

"Oh look who's decided to show her face, it's the daughter of the disgraced bastard." A kid called out laughing as other kids laughed along before they all gasped at the sheer crack that resonated through the halls as Kasumi slammed the kid up against the wall by his neck, lifting up from the floor after hitting his head against the wall.

"Do not look at me as my Otou-sama's sins or I'll cause a lot of sins for myself beating the shit out of all of you." Kasumi sneered as the whole hallway had gone deadly quiet and they all hurried along as her head turned to look at everyone with burning angry blue eyes. She dropped the kid who choked and scrambled away, stumbling as he tried to run away.

"Whoa talk about scary." Obito said, generally slightly scared as he approached with Rin cautiously.

"You guys should forget you even know me for your own safety." Kasumi said as she looked around cautiously as they approached each other off to the sides.

"I'm already a disgrace in my clan and hanging with you would make no difference." Obito shrugged with his signature grin showing, which made Kasumi smile gently.

"The kids here are afraid of my kaa-san and they know we're related, they won't try anything." Rin assured, hugging her friend as Kasumi hugged back with a sigh.

"The academy is a different story but be careful after the academy and on your own, especially if people know we hang out together, I couldn't live with myself if I found out you got hurt just for being associated with me." Kasumi smiled shyly at her friends and Obito laughed.

"There's the old Kasumi we use to know, back to using her big words instead of Neanderthal talk." Obito said before Kasumi punched him in the arm and he winced rubbing it with a pout. "Damn, you really have gotten way stronger…"

"Sorry, I haven't really noticed after fighting three ravenous wolves for two weeks straight." Kasumi deadpanned and her friend smiled awkwardly.

"How did you ever survive that I never want to know." Rin said and then the bell rung and the three of them sighed.

"Come on Obito, you're going to be on time for once in your life." Kasumi said as she and Rin hooked arms on either side of him and dragged him to class.

"Hey, in class you're going to give me all of the details right?" Obito asked and Kasumi laughed.

"Yeah, maybe I'll show you the cool wolf pelt I acquired after killing one of them." Kasumi deadpanned and Obito practically vibrated.

"Really!" He asked excitedly.

"No!" The girls chorused together.

"Aw! Come on!" Obito whined as Kasumi and Rin laughed, heading to their single class.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You were worried about her for nothing Kakashi." Minato laughed, sitting with Kakashi in a tree outside of the academy as they watched her slam a boy up against the wall and effectively made the corridor deserted for a few minutes.

"So strong…" Kakashi said out in awe with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'd be careful around her from now on if I were her otouto." Minato laughed harder and Kakashi shoved him off of the branch as he flipped effortlessly and landed easily on the ground.

"Shut up sensei, she was scary enough before now she's…" Kakashi said, thinking of the right word.

"Super scary? Dangerously scary?" Minato began listing and Kakashi clicked his tongue as Minato laughed.

"No… She's just jumped leaps and bounds again in her maturity and it makes me slightly guilty knowing some of it is for me." Kakashi explained as he jumped down next to Minato, watching his sister walk off with her friends and laughing.

"Things will happen through our lives that will effect us greatly, some good and some bad. For instance with Kasumi and what's happened, it may have been slightly traumatising yet it'll help her over come her fears in battle as a ninja, being through a similar situation before and it'll save her life out there. Her maturity has been a positive as well because arrogant little kids are the first to die in battle, never brag about your skills to anyone." Minato explained as Kakashi sighed with a hum.

"You're right sensei… You're always right." Kakashi sighed while Minato grinned in victory. "I'll just have to strive harder to catch up to her again."

"Correct, so shall we get some training in this morning?" Minato asked and Kakashi sighed, following his sensei to the training grounds.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi was pleasantly surprised to walk out of the academy with an aura of murder just to loose it when she saw Kakashi and Minato standing there with lunch in their hands under the tree and Kasumi walked over.

"What are you two doing here? You're suppose to be on a mission or training or something." Kasumi said with exasperation yet she couldn't stop smiling.

"We brought lunch and thought we could eat it together, I know the perfect place." Minato said with a smile before his eyes became sharp. There was a kunai heading straight for Kasumi and he was about to jump in and stop it before Kasumi easily swung her body towards the ground and one leg up around like a pendulum as the sole of her shoe knocked the kunai off coarse and it landed into the tree besides Minato's head as she scanned the crowd for the one who threw the kunai and Kasumi straightened up.

"Idiot kids." Kasumi muttered glaring at the quickly dispersing crowd before she turned back to Minato and the stunned Kakashi with a smile. "So lunch?" Kasumi asked as Minato regained composure, unable to find the culprit and he led the way.

Soon enough the three of them were sitting up on the Sandaime's head on the mountain and ate the ramen from a new shop that had opened up a day ago beforehand.

"Does what happened this afternoon happen a lot Kasumi?" Minato asked as she shrugged, stabbing her chopsticks into the takeaway box.

"It does but I usually don't react unless it's coming straight for me or someone I care about like you, that's where the one from this afternoon was aimed but don't worry, I'll handle him tomorrow morning before class." Kasumi said as she slurped up some noodles and Minato scowled.

"The same kid from this morning?" Kakashi asked and Kasumi didn't even seem surprised they knew when she nodded.

"Yeah, he has an older brother who's a genin and he thinks he's so cool because they train together and that shit." Kasumi said and Minato scoffed.

"Language!" Minato cried out and both Kakashi and Kasumi began laughing while Minato smiled as well and blushed lightly.

"Gosh, you sounded so much like Otou-sama the first time I swore really loudly out in survival training." Kasumi laughed harder and Minato smiled… Maybe she enjoyed the survival training even though it seemed to Minato like hell.

"Kakashi and I will be going on an extended mission tomorrow for a month so I hope you'll be okay on your own and continue going to your classes, I want to see you pass this year." Minato explained seriously and Kasumi smiled and blushed slightly as warmth filled her heart.

"Thanks Minato-san and don't worry, I survived two weeks in the wild, I'll survive a month of the academy without you two to watch over me." Kasumi teased and Kakashi laughed sheepishly.

"Well then I better get going and pack. I'll see you in a month Kasumi and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning Kakashi." Minato said and in a flash of yellow he was gone and Kasumi gaped.

"Was that the…" Kasumi asked out in stunned awe and Kakashi chuckled.

"Yup, the Hiraishin jutsu." Kakashi laughed at his sister's face.

A seven year old swearing, I know I was beginning to swear at that age.

* * *

"I'm home." Kasumi called as she entered her home after a long day at the academy and dropped her bag down and wincing at her arm. She had taken on a genin today and he twisted her arm the wrong way before he got the beating of his life.

Things seemed to be turning around slightly though. Kasumi didn't have as many threats and no one had dared to touch their house in a while except the kunai in the wall that kept piling up with the dead from the war. Her father was taking some lower ranked solo missions and they had power again since Kakashi began helping out with the payments. Kasumi was top of her class and half way through her year so far and her threats had begun to decrease over time to a random person picking on her like that very day.

"How was your day baby girl?" Sakumo asked as she rounded the corner into the kitchen where he was sitting at the counter and drinking some coffee and Kasumi got some lunch for herself.

"Same old same old. How was your mission last night? I heard you're considering joining ANBU by what I overheard last night in your study?" Kasumi grinned before she stuck her head into the fridge and Sakumo smiled and shook his head.

"I know it's dangerous but missions are tough with a bad reputation like mine right now and Hiruzen-sama suggested it. I think it would be a good idea. The mission went fine by the way." Sakumo added as Kasumi closed the fridge and had a chicken leg sticking out of her mouth as she raided more of the cupboards for something else.

"Hm, well it's your life, you can do what you want and a life as a ninja is so fickle anyway I say go for it while you still can." Kasumi said with a mouthful as she grabbed a packet of ration crisps as she finished up with her chicken leg and threw the bones in the trash. "Hey, can we play survival this weekend, I think my newly acquired senses are dulling without proper use." Kasumi asked, looking at her father with innocent eyes and Sakumo inwardly flinched.

"_You could have killed her!" _Minato had shouted at him with anger burning in his blue eyes. Sakumo never took that into consideration but he knew that hands on combat and survival was the only way he knew that would force Kasumi to work on her senses and other things needed to be a great ninja in the future.

"We'll do something similar to it. I'm going to call it War because that is what you'll be going into when you graduate, it'll be me against you and we'll be enemy nin to each other but you need to come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you won't succeed, understood?" Sakumo asked, switching to his captain and ninja mode easily as he saw Kasumi almost do the same. Her posture straight as her face held intelligence in it meaning she was listening intently.

"What if I really hurt you Otou-sama?" Kasumi asked sternly yet with concern in her voice.

"If you manage to then it'll be your win… And revenge against what I've put you through and we'll be fair. So when you're ready go and pack for two days out in the wild for full on war, weapons and everything. I'll see you in our training spot in one hour to commence for forty-eight hours." Sakumo said with a slight smile and Kasumi returned it.

"Yes Otou-sama." Kasumi said as she stuck a cracker in her mouth and headed up into her room to pack until Sunday evening. Sakumo stood up with a sigh but with a rare smile as he headed up to his room to prepare and make a plan for what was to come.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato smiled as he watched the sun going down after a long mission escorting some people to the Land of Waves and was currently carrying Kakashi on his back after he sprained his ankle, pushing himself to keep up with Minato.

The Hatake house was dark except for one room as Minato walked up to it and stepped in, setting Kakashi down on the step so he could remove his shoes and Minato followed as he heard laughing from Kasumi and Sakumo's voice speaking softly. Kakashi limped after Minato following the laughter as they came up to an endearing yet slightly worrying sight.

Kasumi and Sakumo were sitting across from each other with medical supplies strewn between them as Sakumo put a little sticky bandage on her cheek and she flinched away with a pout and one eye closed. Sakumo was just sitting in his usual pants with bandages wrapped all around his torso and Kasumi had on a strappy top with little stick bandages in places and a few bandages around her arms and legs since she was wearing shorts.

"What happened to you two?" Kakashi asked, he didn't know whether to be amused or concerned.

"Training!" Kasumi said happily and Minato's harsh eyes set on Sakumo who flinched slightly.

"Kasumi won… You should see the back of my pants." Sakumo said sheepishly as he rolled onto his side slightly and showed singed pants at the back and Minato put a hand over his mouth to hide his smirk. "She tied me up while I was rolling on the floor and trying to put the fire out from an exploding tag… Then proceeded to eat all of my food in front of me after I destroyed all of hers on the first night."

"And the bandaged ribs?" Minato asked as he and Kakashi joined them sitting on the floor and neither of them were hiding their amusement anymore.

"A double trap I didn't see in time… She set a log to swing for me so I dodged by jumping up… In the black of night I didn't see there was a larger log hiding in its shadow and blind spot… Actually she triply set up that trap, she had logs swinging for any direction you jumped in." Sakumo laughed and ruffled Kasumi's hair that still had twigs in it.

"I knew I couldn't beat him head on so I lured him out into my side of the training field and ambushed him there… He even fell for the clone jutsu once." Kasumi laughed and Sakumo smiled with embarrassment.

" You said the first night… How long have you two been out there for?" Kakashi asked, wishing he was there to join in.

"Since Friday night… He invaded my camp." Kasumi pouted and glared at her father.

"Well you did put it in a rather obvious spot." Sakumo countered and Kasumi glared at him.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Minato asked, breaking Kasumi's glare at her father.

"You're offering food?" Kasumi asked, eyes lightning up with hope and almost hunger as Minato inched back from her as it looked like she was about to eat him.

"I'll uh… I'll be right back then." Minato said with a sheepish grin as he flashed away and Kasumi growled.

"That, no… He can't use it just for getting food that bastard IT'S AN AMAZING TECHNIQUE DAMMIT!" Kasumi shouted in annoyance that he'd use such an amazing technique just for getting them food. She sat back down and pouted.

"Well at least we're getting food faster." Kakashi shrugged and Kasumi pouted further and glanced at him.

"I know." She muttered.

XXXXXXXXXX

The classroom was surprisingly quiet, even Obito was quiet next to Kasumi with Rin next to him. Kasumi stared at the fresh snow that had fallen the night before… It was November 1st and usually she'd skip school and the academy on that day but she couldn't… It was graduation day and she needed to take the exam to pass and Rin and Obito were taking it too after they worked all night with Obito to get the clone jutsu.

Eventually Kasumi roped Minato into it and he pointed out Obito was using too much chakra. Because he was taught the grand fireball jutsu at an early age, his chakra capacity was slightly larger for his sharingan as well. The first few people had already gone and she was next, then a few other people then Rin's turn and poor Obito was one of the last because his surname was U… at least it gave him time to be late.

"Hatake Kasumi." The sensei called boardly and Kasumi stood up with a sigh.

"Good luck, we know you'll pass." Obito grinned and Kasumi sighed as she hugged Rin on the way past and followed the sensei to the classroom next door and Kasumi hesitated when she saw who was in the classroom and walked in. She stopped and bowed to the Hokage standing there and then to her two examiners who didn't look too impressed.

"Please perform the clone jutsu." The one examiner asked as she held the ram seal and made three clones, just to make sure and then they disappeared as the examiners nodded and the Hokage smiled.

"Please perform the transformation jutsu." The other examiner asked as she held the ram seal again and after a poof of smoke, there stood an exact copy of the Hokage.

"Well done Kasumi-chan, you pass." The Hokage said as she reverted back and she bowed to him again as she stepped up to the desk and took a hitai-ate and walked out with a smirk into the main hall to wait. It was full of excited voices and people waiting for their friends as she could see their hopeful face but then dropped when they saw it was just her. She sat down on an empty row of chairs and sat the hitai-ate in her lap as she let her finger trace over the Konoha sigil and looked at her current outfit and how messed up it became during her training with her father… She sighed, she would need a new outfit.

"Kasumi, I passed!" Rin said as she literally skidded up next to her, already wearing her hitai-ate and Kasumi grinned as she stood up and hugged her friend who was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Three times lucky… Now all we have to do is wait for Obito." Kasumi said as they sat down.

"Why haven't you put it on yet?" Rin asked with worry and Kasumi smiled sadly down at it sitting in her hands now.

"I don't know but… I just don't want to put it on yet." Kasumi said as her eyes met Rin's and she just smiled at Kasumi almost in understanding as they sat in a comfortable silence, waiting for their third friend to join them.

"I PASSED!" Obito's voice boomed in the hall and both Kasumi and Rin laughed as he stood with his arms up and his legs slightly spread victoriously by the door. Kasumi stood up with Rin as they ran over to Obito and hugged him together as he hugged back.

"Awesome." Kasumi said as they all stepped back. "I wonder if we might be in the same team and who our sensei might be?" Kasumi wondered as they headed back to their seats and sat down.

"Hopefully, I don't want to be stuck with people I hate." Obito said and Kasumi smiled and Rin laughed sheepishly. They didn't talk much longer as they were ordered to sit down and told to return the next day to receive their teams and senseis before they were dismissed.

"I've got to see my kaa-san, I'll see you two tomorrow." Rin said as she ran off down the halls and Kasumi walked calmly with Obito as other new genin rushed passed to see their parents waiting outside.

"You don't seem to excited about passing." Obito pointed out and Kasumi shrugged, gripping the metal in her hand as she kept her gaze ahead and Obito put his hands in his pockets.

"I guess it's sort of anti climatic knowing I could have passed last year but I've gained a lot of knowledge this year and I'm happy I waited." Kasumi explained as Obito listened intently. "Hey, why don't you come over to my house and celebrate with me, I know Otou-sama has been wanting to meet you." Kasumi smiled and Obito blushed and laughed sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It sounds nice, thanks Kasumi." Obito said as they finally exited the academy and he continued to follow Kasumi. Kasumi looked ahead and Obito did to their tree where Sakumo stood under it with Kakashi and Minato and Kasumi beamed as she began to run for them and Obito continued on his path. He looked around and noticed someone moving through the crowd and at the last second, he came up to Kasumi, almost running into her.

Kasumi saw someone about to collide with her so she twisted towards him to try to miss him when at the last second she saw the kunai in the kids hand that plunged into her stomach and her eyes widened as pain stabbed into her and her senses and her knees gave away as she collapsed to the ground on her side, coughing painfully and tugged at the kunai lodged into her stomach but gasped up blood every time she did. She vaguely heard the kid standing over her, yelling something about traitor and how it was her father's fault his parents weren't there to congratulate him and he was getting rid of her before she could do the same thing to other innocent kids.

She didn't listen properly as sounds and her vision were blurring and her arms went slack around the kunai as blue sky filled her vision before she saw a flash of green then constant yellow, silver and black and her eyes were just refusing to stay open and her throat kept hitching when she breathed in but it wasn't air and her world faded.

Obito was already running for her when he saw the glint of metal in the kid's hand but he was too slow as he continued to run. He saw her fall to her side as a flash of green was seen.

"Severe leaf hurricane!" Gai called as he knocked the other kid away and other genin from his year restrained him in rope.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato and Kakashi had seen the kid at the same time, running for Kasumi and Minato cursed for not ever marking Kasumi with his Hiraishin as they ran towards her with Sakumo trailing behind. Other genin had already taken care of the kid who stabbed Kasumi.

"I'll get the nurse!" Kurenai yelled as she grabbed Asuma's arm and dragged him off. "You can get your tou-san at the same time."

Obito skidded on his knees next to Kasumi the same time Minato and Kakashi did on the other side of Kasumi. Minato rolled her over gently as Sakumo joined Obito on the other side of his daughter. Minato moved her slack arms away from the kunai protruding from her stomach and by the amount of bleeding, he saw the kunai had hit one of her vitals as she tried to gasp for air, staring half lidded up at the sky, her eyes seemingly vacant.

"Come on baby girl stay with us! Help will be here soon!" Sakumo said as he grasped her hands in his and the White Fang was shaking with fear and anger. Her eyes fluttered closed one last time and her body sagged against the earth as everyone froze for a second and Minato checked her pulse… Nothing.

"Shit." Minato hissed, one of the times you would ever hear him curse. He grabbed the kunai in her stomach and yanked it out harshly before he pulled off his flak jacket and folded it roughly, applying it to her wound and Sakumo held it for him as Minato began CPR.

"I can use the Gentle fist to start her heart again." A Hyuuga genin said as he rushed over and Minato regarded him as he pumped on Kasumi's chest.

"Do it quickly… What's your name?" Minato asked calmly as he stepped back and let the kid kneel down as he focused his chakra.

"Hyuuga Ko." He said as he positioned a striking hand over Kasumi and began to hit the correct points at a high speed. Kasumi coughed up blood as she began to breath and Ko moved away for Minato to assess her when Kin and Rin came running up with the Hokage, Kurenai and Asuma.

XXXXXXXXXX

Even though it was an extremely lightweight, Kasumi could feel it sitting over her wound on her stomach as she pried her eyes open and blinked against the harsh light as her vision became less blurred.

"How are you feeling?" Minato asked, sitting next to her bed as she turned her head to look at him.

"Gee, I don't know, how am I suppose to feel after getting stabbed by a classmate?" Kasumi deadpanned and Minato flinched slightly, scowling down at her bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so sarcastic…"

"You technically died." Minato said and her throat went dry as she swallowed harshly. "A classmate of yours, Hyuuga Ko, started your heart up again and Kin-san arrived and healed you though I am surprised at how calm Rin stayed to help her kaa-san." Minato explained as Kasumi scowled down at her bed and her hitai-ate sitting on her stomach with her hands resting over it.

"In a way, I really don't blame the kid who stabbed me, I was very bitter after kaa-san died and I thought it was very unfair as well… I even said I hated kaa-san, Otou-sama and even Kakashi but I never let my responsibility wane and after a while I let go of my bitterness… What happened to the kid and how long have I been out for?" Kasumi asked, changing the touchy subject as Minato was listening intently.

"He's been sent back to the academy and in intense therapy. It was strange that Kakashi vouched for him, saying you wouldn't want him to be arrested or anything." Minato said with confusion, hoping Kasumi would clear it up.

"It's true. He was a good kid before his parents were killed and he's a good shinobi to catch me when I least expected it plus Konoha needs as many shinobi as possible with this war… He also showed a weakness in me and now I can fix it as well." Kasumi said as her fingertips played with the ties of her hitai-ate. "How long was I out for?" She asked again looking at Minato.

"One day, they had to do a blood transfusion and you had to heal with the damage done by the kunai and the Gentle Fist even if it saved you." Minato explained and Kasumi sighed gently and looked out the window.

"So I missed out the final orientation, I'll just have to wait until I get out of here." Kasumi sighed and Minato smiled and shook his head.

"Your team is waiting outside for you if you want to meet them?" Minato said and laughed silently when he saw Kasumi's eyes light up and she smiled. "Come in guys!" Minato shouted towards the door. Kasumi held her breath as the door slid open and in popped Rin's head and then Obito trailing after her as he closed the door and Kasumi forcefully sat up.

"No way! We're in the same team?" Kasumi questioned with excitement as they stood next to Minato and Obito grinned while Rin smiled, still looking a little worried.

"Last minute changes were done to the teams since that kid who stabbed you was suppose to be on your team. We got put together and we met sensei today." Rin explained and Kasumi wanted details.

"And… Who's our sensei?" Kasumi demanded and Minato laughed.

"I am." Minato said and Kasumi's face blanked.

"What about Kakashi?" Kasumi asked and Minato shrugged.

"He's in Team 7 as well. After the Hokage saw Rin's excellent work with medical ninjutsu he put this team together so she could still do missions but still focus on her training as well. Sometimes it'll be the five of us and sometimes it'll be four of us." Minato explained as Kasumi listened seriously and then did a double take on Rin and Obito.

"Hey, you guys changed your outfits as well." Kasumi half whined and Rin laughed and Obito grinned. Obito wore a long sleeved blue uniform with metal platings on the part that reached the back of his hands as well as a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened by two buttons on his collar and has the Uchiha crest on the back. He was also wearing a white belt and the usual blue sandals and his usual orange goggles with ear protectors and his new hitai-ate.

Rin was wearing a long sleeved black top and a light purple apron skirt with black shorts on underneath and regular blue sandals with red stockings up over her knees.

"It looks nice… How did survival go?" Kasumi asked Minato who sighed but smiled at Obito and Rin.

"These two had perfect teamwork and I think with you as a powerhouse close combat and trap specialist you would have taken a bell from me as for Kakashi… When did he begin to work on chakra nature transformations?" Minato asked and Kasumi scowled.

"I never knew he was using them but he has been reading a lot out of Otou-sama's library, maybe he got the idea from there… He's not praised as a genius for nothing." Kasumi said unhappily. They were going to speak some more before it was called that visiting hours were over and they had to leave. There was a lot Kasumi wanted to ask but she'd hold onto them for now as she had to stay in the hospital for another few days before she was released.


	6. Chapter 6

Kasumi was board as she looked out of the hospital window, she had been there for a week already and bored but at least Kakashi had stopped by and stayed with her, dropping off books from their father's library on chakra nature transformations after she yelled at him for five minutes because that's all her aching abdomen could take.

There was a knock at her door before her new team walked in, all with smiles even if they looked tired and strained except Kakashi's and Minato's as she sat up with a smile to greet them.

"How are you doing?" Rin asked as they came up next to her bed and stood around.

"It's getting there, I've been put into physio so I can get my muscled back in my body and stretch, the doctor said I can leave tomorrow." Kasumi said and she saw all of their faces light up except Kakashi and Minato's held something strained in them.

"How has your studying been going?" Minato asked as Obito was looking through one of her books on her side table. Kasumi smiled as she held up a finger and little sparks of lightning began to spark and then she held up more fingers until her hand was nearly covered in lightning but she began to shake as sweat formed on her head and it dropped and she was breathing heavily. "Hey, don't push yourself." Minato said gently as he laid her back into bed and her breathing was heavier.

"It looked a lot like the jutsu Kakashi's trying to finish." Obito said as he put the book down and Kasumi looked at her brother but his gaze seemed unwavering and a little too calmer than usual.

"Yeah, about that I want details about your survival with Minato-san." Kasumi pouted and crossed her arms and Obito laughed while Rin smiled and they both sat on the empty bed next to Kasumi's as Minato joined Kakashi with leaning back against the window.

XXXXXXXXXX

"… and then I shot this big fireball but sensei dodged it and I fell off the tree branch and Rin launched the log attack you told us about but he just dodged it again so I shot another fireball but sensei used his Hiraishin and got behind us… That's when Kakashi jumped in and took sensei head on and tried his new jutsu but sensei used Hiraishin again and also got behind Kakashi." Obito explained and Minato was smiling proudly along with Kasumi who was smiling with amusement at the way Obito explained the story.

"Sounded like fun, like Minato-san said I think if I were there we would have gotten the bells." Kasumi said as she fist bumped with Obito. "So you still can't beat him Kakashi?" Kasumi smirked at her brother who just looked away with annoyance and Minato chuckled.

"I've got to be getting home now though… Sensei can we stop by the hospital first thing so we can pick up Kasumi for our mission? It's just cleaning out the river so she can just watch if she's not fit for duty yet." Rin asked with hope in her brown eyes as were Obito's.

"It would beat sitting around here all day." Kasumi sighed, looking at Minato with hope as well as he smiled sheepishly.

"I don't see why not, it would be a good idea to get moving again and fall into your new routine." Minato explained and Obito fist pumped while Rin smiled excitedly.

"I've got to go, catch you tomorrow Kasumi." Rin said, hugging her before running out and Obito shrugged.

"I've got to go to, see you guys tomorrow." Obito said with a wave over his shoulder and Kasumi felt the tenseness in the air take over completely as she turned a harsh gaze on Minato and Kakashi.

"Okay, what's happened that you two are avoiding telling me? Why haven't I seen Otou-sama since the incident?" She questioned harshly as Kakashi looked away and crossed his arms while Minato sighed.

"He blames himself for what happened and he's fallen into a depression we can't seem to break." Minato explained as Kasumi fisted her blanket and clenched her teeth together.

"I can't stay here then…" Kasumi said as she threw the blanket back and jumped out of bed but Minato appeared in front of her and grabbed her shoulders gently yet firmly as Kasumi tried to shake him off.

"You need to stop blaming yourself Kasumi even though its in your nature otherwise it'll get you killed the way things are going out there." Minato said sternly as he knelt in front of her and she looked away stubbornly.

"Tou-san's not the same anymore Kasumi." Kakashi spoke up as Kasumi turned around to look at him as he regarded her coolly. "I doubt our hero can be saved this time from his demons, they know how to swim this time." Kakashi said as he looked down at the floor and his shoulders slumped slightly and Kasumi shook her head sadly.

"Get out." Kasumi said in a cool and dead tone as her furrowed eyes stayed down at the floor and both Kakashi and Minato hesitated. "I said get out!" She said as she looked up with tearing eyes and her fists clenched as if she was going to beat them out.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning." Kakashi said as he walked past her, both of their heads tilted down in a stubborn angle and Kasumi heard the door close behind her before she dropped to her knees and held a hand against her eye and bared her clenching teeth. She knew this time there was no saving her father from this guilt that had consumed him so quickly this time around.

XXXXXXXXXX

The siblings said nothing to each other the next morning as Kakashi brought in her clothes and ninja supplies and he left for her to get dressed. It was her usual outfit of a white button up blouse and a pair of black shorts and her blue sandals and put her old worn black hoodie on for the cold day then her leg holster and her pouch that she put on with a white belt. She sat on the edge of her bed and stared down at her hitai-ate in her hands again…

She was running to her father that day so he could tie it on for her, there was still some blood stains on the cloth and some in the corners of the engraving to remind her what had happened… Blood within less than twelve hours of becoming an official ninja and she took it as a bad omen, it usually meant the rest of her ninja career was to be drowned in blood and she could believe it with how the war was going. She didn't have the heart to tie it around her head and so she tied it around her neck as it hid under the collar of her shirt and she left her room down the hallways to her new team.

"Hey Kasumi, looking good!" Obito called with a wave and Kasumi smiled sadly and stood right in front of Kakashi and Minato, looking at the floor. She looked up, meeting both of their eyes.

"I'm sorry for the way I threw you two out yesterday, it was rude of me." Kasumi managed before her eyes dropped again as Rin and Obito watched on with confusion and worry for their usually cheery Kasumi.

"It was understandable Kasumi, it's okay." Minato said, putting his hand on her shoulder and she nodded before taking a deep breath and putting a smile on her face.

"Let's get to my sort of first mission… Cleaning a river you said yesterday?" Kasumi asked as she led them out of the hospital.

Kasumi swung her legs over from the tree she was sitting high up in with Minato, who helped her up, as she watched Obito hopping around in the icy lake and Rin laughing while Kakashi completed the task, standing on the water with Rin. The snow falling as she moved the branch slightly.

"I guess I'm a bit behind by what I've seen they have learned." Kasumi sighed as she blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Maybe in the basics but when it comes to real combat situations I think you'll be the most ready for them. It's just tree climbing and water walking, I'm sure you'll catch on quickly enough." Minato said as he was engrossed in a book.

"How long did it take Kakashi to learn it?" She asked as she brushed her hair back with her hand with an annoyed sigh.

"A week, why?" Minato asked, still reading his book and Kasumi sighed again.

"Then it'll take me a month to learn. I've narrowed it down to Kakashi being four times quicker and cleverer than me." Kasumi growled, more annoyed with her hair as she stuffed it into her shirt but pieces still fell forwards.

"Here." Minato said, closing his book and shifting closer to her as he untied her hitai-ate from around her neck and placed it on her head like an Alice band as he tied it and fixed her bangs before easily turning back to his book.

"I wanted Otou-sama to tie it around my head…" Kasumi sighed as Minato finally looked up with concern while Kasumi looked down with a longing look in her eyes as her legs kicked. "I'm sorry for nearly dying… I mean um for actually dying on you, I guess it's kinda scary when someone you care for dies right in front of your eyes." Kasumi said before she was drawn into Minato's side and he rubbed her arm.

"You really carry a lot on your shoulders don't you?" Minato asked gently as she turned her head into his warmth and let a few silent tears slip. "What does it feel like to die?" Minato wondered more to no one as it seemed his thought just made itself known.

"It's strangely peaceful… It's like falling asleep and you don't feel the pain anymore once you acknowledge what's happening." Kasumi said gently as Minato pulled back enough to look at her and cracked a slightly worried smile.

"You're not going all suicidal on me are you?" Minato asked and shocked blue eyes looked up at him before she cracked a smile.

"No! You asked, I had the knowledge so I answered." Kasumi said with annoyance and Minato smiled awkwardly.

"So you acknowledged you were dying?" Minato asked a little sadly as he let go of her, strangely intrigued as they sat back in their own space again.

"You only really find out in the last second really, like that last second before you actually fall asleep that you know you're falling asleep, I think its because of the strain on the body that it stops registering everything in a way… A good conversation to have on my first day in a lifetime job of death isn't it?" Kasumi laughed and Minato chuckled awkwardly as well.

"Sensei, we're done!" Rin called up to them with bags of trash around them.

"Good job guys." Minato said as he jumped down and Kasumi followed gently as she crouched more on the impact before straightening up properly. "Let's take it to the recycling plant then our mission is finished and we can train a little bit, Kasumi has some catching up to do." Minato said as he took the heavier looking bags and the rest picked up bags as well except Kasumi as they headed back to the village before returning to the training grounds.

"What are we doing today sensei?" Obito asked as they came back to their training grounds and Kasumi looked around and noticed three training stumps sticking out of the ground.

"You need to finish your water walking exercise before you can move on Obito so get going." Minato said as Obito groaned but walked over to the river and focusing his chakra already. "Kakashi, you help Rin with her taijutsu while I work on Kasumi for today to get her back into the swing of things for missions." Minato ordered as both Rin and Kakashi moved off to the side and they began to spar.

"Okay, so Kasumi, I'm assuming you know everything about chakra from the academy, am I correct?" Minato asked as Kasumi nodded, it was one class she had listened in. "So as I'm sure you know, the soles of your feet are the hardest places for chakra to be focused for you to walk up a tree like so." Minato explained as he walked up the side of a tree and stuck there, facing Kasumi who was analysing intently and Minato caught it.

"So how do I start?" Kasumi asked as Minato noticed her centring herself already for the task.

"Focus chakra into your feet and then take a running start at the tree. Too much chakra and the bark will break but too little and you'll slip right off. Got it?" Minato asked as he walked off of the tree and Kasumi stood, ready to run at the tree as she focused on it like prey and Minato shivered from the cold and unyielding look, the look of a predator.

Kasumi made a little grunt as she began to run for the tree, made it up five steps before the bark broke and she flipped back into a crouch and glared at her mistake.

"Try marking your progress with a kunai." Minato suggested as she effortlessly whipped out a kunai at the ready as she glared at the tree once again and ran again. Minato decided it would take her a while before he would need to check her again as he went to check on Obito with the water walking and Rin with Kakashi in her taijutsu.

The sun began to set and Minato made his way back over to Kasumi to check her progress. She had made it ten steps with the mark in the tree a little higher each time and tilted his head up at her. She was up on the branch in a handstand where her legs dangled over near her head in an arch in her back and noticed two kunai stuck to the soles of her feet, dangling by their loops. He opened his mouth to say something before Kakashi patted his back and he was also looking up at Kasumi.

"It's no doubt stretching her healed muscles yet at the same time there's some sort of danger to what she is doing. She said she only learned the clone jutsu because she had to in the survival exercise with tou-san to survive. She's a perfectionist at heart." Kakashi explained to Minato as they saw the kunai waver and her closed eyes furrow as sweat dripped from them into the snow and her body sway ever so slightly.

"Kasumi, training's over." Minato said calmly as her eyes opened and she let her body follow her legs over as the kunai dropped into the snow and she landed in between them and winced, a hand to her stomach.

"Ow." She said but there was a smile of satisfaction in her face and eyes. "I want to try just one last time." Kasumi asked as she turned to face the tree and Minato sighed. Kasumi took off for the tree and ran up it, past the first branch, past the second before her foot slipped forwards and she used her hand to push away from the tree and landed.

"Seems like your little exercise worked. Keep it up Kasumi and I'll see you two tomorrow." Minato said before he was gone in a cloud of smoke.

"I guess its time to face the music." Kasumi swallowed as she stared at the floor and Kakashi nodded. "Let's go then." She said as she walked towards home and Kakashi walked next to her silently.

The house was in its usual state as Kasumi walked around and Kakashi went up stairs to do his own thing. She listened upstairs and only hear Kakashi move around as she explored the ground floor and rounded up onto her father's office. She knocked and she was called to enter as she slid the door back and stood there, her father swivelling around on his chair and she frowned slightly. He looked too old, hair tied back like usual but he just still looked like a mess as Kasumi noted the sake bottles around his desk and old papers thrown everywhere.

"I'm home otou-sama." Kasumi said, standing calmly at the door as her father just regarded her and nodded.

"How is your wound?" He asked, his captains voice in place yet it sounded like a hollow order.

"Still a bit stiff but fine." Kasumi said and Sakumo nodded as they regarded each other for a while.

"Is there anything else?" He half snapped and Kasumi shook her head and stepped back out of his office, closing the door once again as she processed everything. She just stood there and stared, everything seeming hollow and unreal, a spark of sadness in the back but she couldn't say she didn't see this coming.

Kasumi turned around and headed upstairs to the now free bathroom as she thought. Her mother's picture was sitting on his desk, the only one apart from the one she always wore around her neck no matter what her mother told her not to wear it during missions and such. The family tanto that gave her father his name also sat on his desk and she didn't miss the way his fingertips had caressed the casing almost longingly… She had watched enough movies to know sooner or later her father was going to die yet she couldn't find the heart to care right then, she just felt like a shell with a black inside of nothingness.

The scalding water cascaded over her as she massaged her fingers into her long hair to get the water into her thick wolf like pelt silver hair. She ran her fingertips over the scar on her stomach, which was said to leave no scar with it not having gone very deep…

"Yeah not very deep but enough to kill me huh?" Kasumi said out loud. The doctors said she was lucky to have the type of skin tone where scars will fade into her light skin and she'll never know they were there unless you really look hard. "But I can still see them… And know exactly where they are." Kasumi whispered as she looked at her knuckles and spotted a few silvery scars be it from training or fighting.

"I'll never forgive anyone, because no one has ever shown me forgiveness… Grudges are fun to keep." Kasumi said with anger as she snatched up the shampoo and began to wash her hair and the rest of her.

Kakashi was standing by the bathroom door when he heard her talking to herself. She was almost tempting fate to try to kill her again and what can she see and know where what are? Kakashi scowled down at the ground when he heard her last words… Has death tainted his once loving and caring sister's soul?

"Kasumi… You're only eight and you're already loosing yourself to this?" Kakashi wondered out loud as he left her door to grab a book to read and settle down for the evening… "But then again… In a way I'm just like you aren't I?" Kakashi questioned up at the ceiling once he finally got settled on the couch and book open when the thought occurred to him.

* * *

Kasumi sighed as she rummaged through her closet. She had kept her usual clothes so far and it's been fine since for just over the past two months they had been going on D-ranked missions and training afterwards. She had finally managed to climb a tree and as long as she didn't think about it, it was fine… The water walking exercise was a little harder and she was close… Oh so close.

But now Minato-sensei had sprung this photo shoot onto them since he was upset that on team photo day Kasumi couldn't be there because she was in the hospital after her graduation incident. At least they kept her a picture of everyone she cares about even if it was a little humorous.

Rin was in the middle with double peace signs with Minato-sensei in the back with his hands on Obito and Kakashi's heads as he grinned sheepishly and Obito and Kakashi were glaring at each other through the corners of their eyes. Minato said he wanted a proper team photo with all of them in it and thus the photo shoot came around (Thanks to Rin's big mouth). Kasumi gave up with a big sigh and snuck down the hallways and jumped, grabbing the tag to pull the stairs down for the attic where she knew some of her mother's clothes were. It was dark and dusty as she made her way to the back corner and sat down on an old dusty lazy boy chair as she pulled open the boxes and shifted through the clothing gently.

Kasumi nearly screamed when a ceramic white cat mask fell out and clattered to the ground before she picked it up and gasped… It was an ANBU mask and she put it on her head and looked through it with interest.

"What are you doing?" Her father asked as she hastily pulled off the mask and looked away.

"Nothing Otou-sama." Kasumi said as her eyes were on the old ANBU uniform in the box and she heard her father getting closer before he knelt on the ground in front of her. He was sad and looked older than he did the first time, stubble thick on his chin and cheeks and eyes tired and dull.

"You're kaa-san was an amazing ANBU before you were born." He said softly as he took the mask from her and stroked his thumbs lovingly over it with a sad smile. "She was very much a free spirit like you are, caring and loyal… Never failing a mission and always returned with her team… I sometimes wonder about that, was it worth coming back with my team just to start this war and have them turn their backs on me?" Sakumo asked, looking up at Kasumi who just looked back at him with sad eyes… Eyes he knew Nozomi was watching him with now.

"Do what you like with what's up here… I know she would have wanted you to have it. Be a great Kunoichi my girl and follow the rules and you'll never go wrong in the eyes of those who look up to you." Sakumo said with stern eyes as he stood up and left and Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief. Minato-sensei had always gone on about teamwork and such but wouldn't that mean caring for your comrades… The rules state the mission comes first but could she really follow them down to the dot? Could she really leave Minato-sensei, Rin… Obito… Or even worse, Kakashi, her own brother, flesh and blood out there to die just for a scrap of paper?

So which does she choose? Kasumi bit her lip as this caused turmoil within her heart. They'd be going on C-rank missions soon with the new class of genin graduating soon which meant more danger and more possibility of this happening. Her hand shifted through the clothes as she thought about possible situations before she stopped and looked at the clothes in her hands… They were perfect and partially ANBU gear as well. She jumped out of the attic and pushed the stairs closed as she rushed to her room to get dressed… Kakashi had already left and she didn't want to be as late as Obito usually is.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I never would have taken Kasumi to be late today…" Minato sighed at the bridge as they waited and Rin shrugged.

"She didn't seem too keen about a photo shoot. Maybe we kind of pushed her into it?" Rin said sheepishly.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kasumi called as she was running up to them and Minato's eyes widened while Rin and Obito's mouths hung open and Kakashi did a double take at his sister. "My old clothes just weren't working for me anymore, I mean really, who wears white as a ninja?"

"Where'd you get those? Some of that is ANBU standard issue?" Minato asked as Kasumi shrugged but was grinning. She still wore her blue hitai-ate as an Alice band and regular blue sandals. She had on black shorts with two brown belts crossing over her thighs and around her hips and she wore an open front grey armoured apron. On the top she wore the standard issue navy blue long sleeved top like Minato, the red swirl on her shoulder, with it cut off on her mid section which showed armoured mesh shirt underneath and she took a book out of Kakashi and Minato's outfit with the bands around her wrists and above her elbows.

"What do you think?" Kasumi asked as she pirouetted and grinned. "I found most of it in the attic and Otou-sama said I could use what was up there so I did." Kasumi said and Obito laughed.

"It looks great." Obito said and Kasumi smiled as her cheeks blushed lightly.

"So… are we all ready then?" Minato asked and they all nodded, following their sensei to have a proper team photo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi yawned largely as she walked next to Kakashi with bags on their backs. It was early in the summer morning, four am yet the sun was already rising. She hadn't been sleeping well since her little attic talk with her father a few weeks before and she kept dreaming of different situations where they always ended up with one or all of them dead. The night before had been the worst after Minato announced they were going on their first and very important C-ranked mission. Escort to the Land of Waves and to destroy a bridge there that Kiri have been using and threatening the small country… This was big for the war in the future and Kasumi couldn't help but feel a little nervous as she sat on the bridge railing, waiting for Obito to arrive.

She played with her locket underneath her clothes nervously as Minato watched her with concern in his eyes, she seemed to be very conflicted lately and he knew that could endanger the team if they weren't careful but he'd watch for now.

"Sorry I'm late! I was helping old man Kenji with his heavy bags from the market." Obito said and Kakashi immediately turned on him.

"Obito, you're slowing down the mission and you're always late. Can you follow any orders?" Kakashi asked harshly as Kasumi looked down at the ground and Rin stood in between the two guys.

"Come on now you two, we're all here so let's forget about it and get moving huh?" Rin said gently, making peace between them for now.

"Alright then, let's go and pick up our client." Minato said with a sigh as he walked and they followed after him to a hotel where they waited outside for their client while Minato went up to fetch him.

"Ne Kasumi, are you okay? You look a little down?" Rin asked and Obito and Kakashi looked at her concerned as well.

"Just not enough sleep that's all." Kasumi said with a small smile.

"Maybe you should have gone to bed earlier." Kakashi sniped and Kasumi was in front of him in a flash that even startled him slightly with the rush of air that followed her.

"I was in bed before you, it's really not my fault if I cannot sleep right through the night all right?" Kasumi snapped harshly as they glared at each other and Minato sighed as he came down the stairs with the client.

"Don't tell me I'll have to separate you two as well?" Minato sighed as Kasumi stepped back with one last glare and turned a pleasant face onto her client and bowed.

"I apologise for my behaviour sir. It will not happen again during the duration of the mission." Kasumi said and the man smirked.

"Team 7, this is our client, Taiho Baruko. We'll be escorting him all the way back to the Land of Waves before we finish the rest of our mission to destroy the Risu Bridge. Let's move out." Minato said as he took the back while the rest of the team walked in front with Baruko in between them all. Baruko was a normal looking man, short brown hair, black eyes, angular chin and looked to be a carpenter by his clothing and muscles. Obito and Rin spoke with Rin fawning slightly over Kakashi who walked ahead with Kasumi boredly as they both had their hands in their pockets, their previous argument long forgotten for the mission.

Kasumi yawned and strangely caught a sweet scent in the air on the back of her tongue and looked behind her as she sniffed the air for the smell that was already long gone. She looked back at Minato whose eyes were darting around slightly as well, knowing they were already being followed and she nudged Kakashi who narrowed his eyes as well.

Two chains shot out from either side of the road and caught Minato quickly before ripping him apart. Rin screamed while Obito stood shocked as did Kasumi slightly as Kakashi was the one to move towards the client to protect him. Kasumi had to shake herself out of her revere as she took a kunai out of her pouch and two shadows shot out of the trees, one for her and the other for the client.

Kasumi's kunai clashed with the man's katana as she noted he was from Kiri by his hitai-ate and his face was covered with bandages over the lower part. He continued to slash at her as she was forced back slightly by the power of his attacks as her kunai clashed against it… The nin had a slight manic look to his eyes as he slashed and Kasumi had begun to panic slightly before he lost his balance slightly and Kasumi narrowed back into the fight and blocked his sloppy slash and ducked to roundhouse kick him in the stomach.

"Shit, a shadow clone!" Kasumi said as she turned around to the shadow sneak up behind her and he grabbed her neck and lifted her as she swung out at him with her legs and when that didn't work, she stabbed her kunai down on his hand, releasing her as she stumbled back, coughing. He launched for her again but ran straight into Minato's arm as he threw both of them against a tree and Obito tied them up with Rin quickly.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked, kneeling down by her as she rubbed her sore throat numbly.

"Yeah fine… I just got separated that's all." Kasumi said down at the ground.

"Rin, check her throat." Minato asked as he stood up and began to interrogate their prisoners with Kakashi while Obito stood with the client. Rin walked over to her and gave her a small smile as she hovered her healing hands over her throat.

"No damage done, just a little bruised. It may be sore for a few days." Rin assessed and Kasumi nodded as she rubbed her throat again. Rin began assessing the scratches she got as well from the tip of the blade on her forearms when she couldn't dodge it properly.

"Is everyone else okay?" Kasumi asked Rin as she worked on her arms and she nodded.

"Kakashi got to Obito and I with the client in time so we could get back into the situation and held him off before sensei came out and stopped him." Rin explained, looking at Kasumi's eyes every now and again as she finished healing the scratches. Kasumi rubbed her arms once Rin was done and Minato turned to face the group with Kakashi.

"Seems like our client has withheld important information from us… Would you like to explain Baruko-san?" Minato asked harshly, narrowing his eyes on the sweating man as he looked down in shame and guilt.

"I'm the one who created that space aged Bridge, the Risu Bridge. It was used as a trade rout before the war began and then more nin kept seeking me out to build more bridges… Like one leading straight into Konoha territory they've threatened me to build. The pay was terrible and the work and stress was even worse but they kept finding me so I came to Konoha with what little money I had and requested this mission at a lower rate because it was going to benefit Konoha against Kiri… It was all I could afford and if I gave all of this information I wouldn't have been able to pay for it… Please, I'm begging you to help me out here." Baruko said desperately, actually getting onto his knees and bowing, almost crying as well and Minato looked up at the sky.

"We can't abandon this mission now that we've taken it sensei plus we're a larger team even if we're four genins and a jonin… We all have our own skills to contribute and I think we can handle it." Kasumi said, feeling slight pity for the man plus she wanted to blow something up after her failure in her first real life situation. There was an unreadable look in Minato's eye as he considered her and Kasumi caught worry in it as well?

"Kasumi's right, we managed those two no problem, I'm sure we can complete the rest of it." Obito grinned and Rin nodded with a smile and Kakashi just shrugged and Minato nodded, looking down at the man.

"We'll finish this mission for you but we're going to need all of the details because I have a feeling there's someone else behind this… Let's keep going." Minato said as the man got up gratefully, shaking all of their hands before they were on their way again. Kasumi walked behind with Minato as the other three walked up in front, Obito and Rin talking quietly to Baruko.

"I didn't expect to see you freeze up and get pushed back so easily so I'm sorry for not stepping in before Kasumi." Minato said, putting his hand on her shoulder as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"I knew we were being followed but I think I just got dazed realising it was a real situation after 'you' got taken out. I'm sorry I didn't meet your expectations, maybe I'm just a green genin after all." Kasumi sighed and Minato's hand on her shoulder squeezed a little and she looked up at him as he grinned.

"You did excellently Kasumi, don't doubt that. I just underestimated our enemy's strength and didn't expect Obito to freeze up so Kakashi had to step in there instead of the two of you working together. You did excellently against someone a lot stronger than you and you held up until someone could help… That's the whole reason we work in teams. Teamwork is very important to the mission and also to your comrades so you can complete the mission, just remember that and you'll be fine, I don't think you'll be caught off guard again." Minato said as he removed his hand and Kasumi smiled down at the ground and then back up at Minato.

"Thanks sensei." Kasumi said, walking with a better stride in her step.

The boat trip was boring but they all tensed up slightly, knowing they were no longer on home grounds, entering the Land of Waves and keeping alert for anything matching what Minato said earlier about someone else being behind this. Obito and Kakashi were walking up ahead, getting in front of each other each time.

"Stop." Minato called as he looked around and Kakashi became on edge as well as a mist covered the area and Kasumi took a deep breath to calm herself since she could feel herself getting edgy. "Swastika formation now." Minato said calmly as they surrounded Baruko, ready with kunai in their hands as they looked and listened. Kasumi heard Obito gulp next to her and Rin taking calming breaths as they waited.

"So Konoha has already started moving out this way?" A voice called as they all looked up at a tree and saw a Kirigakure ANBU sitting up there with blonde shaggy hair and a green triangle on his mask. He was wearing a black outfit with bandages around his neck and carried two long swords. "Hand over the man and I'll consider letting you go."

"Kuriarare Kushimaru one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure. I never expected for Kirigakure to already be this far out but sorry to disappoint you, we can't hand him over. Protecting him is our mission." Minato said up to him and he clicked his tongue. "Be careful of his long swords, he uses them like sewing needles and stay out of this fight, protect Baruko."

"But sensei…" Obito began and Kasumi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now's not the time to argue Obito, focus." Kasumi said as she saw him swallow but nod with slight fear in his eyes. Minato and Kushimaru began to fight, Minato using his Hiraishin to escape out of the webs of ninja wire Kushimaru was using with his long swords as they clashed with force enough to make anyone want to run away in the situation. Obito watched with awe as the jonin and ANBU clashed and Rin watched as well with furrowed eyebrows, worried about their sensei while Kakashi and Kasumi watched and sensed intently, always checking around when they had the time in the battle to do it, both of them through experience.

Minato was tiring Kushimaru down who was getting frustrated at the Yellow Flash who was easily avoiding his throwing long swords… So he changed his target and threw his sword for their protective group as everyone watched with wide eyes as it headed straight for Baruko. Kakashi knocked it off coarse with his kunai as it aimed upwards as Kasumi remembered the wire attached and jumped up, kicking the sword away from their group when Minato took control again.

"Good work." Kakashi nodded at her as she nodded back and they got back into formation when the mist became more dense and they stood rigidly. At Kasumi's intake of breath, they turned to realise Kushimaru was in the centre of their group, ready to stitch through Baruko's side.

Minato was there in a flash, pushing Baruko away but not without getting caught on his side himself as he was yanked up against a tree and the wire wrapped around him as he gritted his teeth against the pain in his side and struggled.

"Why isn't sensei using his Body Flicker?" Obito asked out in panic, getting up from the floor as they regrouped around Baruko but Kushimaru was missing.

"There's seals on those wires." Kakashi stated, squinting through the mist as Kasumi did the same and saw them as well.

"Sensei!" Rin cried out in panic. The circle around the client got closer this time. Kasumi's eyes went wide as the long sword was flying through the air towards them again and she deflected it with her kunai when at the last second she saw the kunai that was in the shadow of the sword but another kunai deflected it and she nodded her thanks at Kakashi.

"I think I'll take out these brats and the client before I deal with you Yellow Flash… You'll become a nuisance in the future of the war." Kushimaru's voice floated around with a sick laugh.

"No…" Minato whispered out in frantic panic for his students. "Go, get out of here!" He said to his team who looked at him stunned. "He can't go anywhere as long as one of his swords is trapping me and feeding his chakra, remember the mission, protect Baruko and destroy the bridge." Minato said with command and Kakashi moved to get the team moving before Kasumi caught his arm.

"That was no longer an option as soon as he trapped you sensei." Kasumi explained.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked in confused panic as she looked around with fear in her eyes as well.

"He'll kill Minato-sensei as soon as we leave and with a civilian he'll catch up quickly and kill all of us, including our client. We don't stand a chance without sensei so we only have one option here." Kasumi explained as all of their faces lost fear and looked up at the client.

"Fight as much as you want if it'll increase the chance of this mission succeeding… I am the one who got us here in the first place." Baruko said with a shrug and Kasumi smirked.

"What are you doing? We have our orders Kasumi." Kakashi growled at his sister as she looked at him.

"You might be ready to be a sheep and follow orders that will get us eaten by the wolf but I'm the sheep who takes chances and survives." Kasumi growled back at Kakashi who was glaring at her. "Obito, can I trust you to take care of Baruko-san until we rescue sensei?" Kasumi asked harshly, never removing her eyes from Kakashi's who were glaring right back.

"I'm on it Kasumi! Save sensei!" Obito saluted with a smile and determination in his eyes.

"Rin, stay with Obito, we need our medic alive to heal sensei after this… Kakashi, will you help me out?" Kasumi asked and he looked away and she took it as a no and Kasumi sighed as she turned, looking at Minato's fearful eyes for his team. "If I look like I'm going down well… The bridge still needs destroying, just think about how much safer it'll make our home once we destroy it."

Minato was watching with horrified eyes… Kasumi was going to take Kushimaru head on to save him and Kakashi was being stubborn at the wrong time but Kasumi had faith in her friends and knew they would do what she asked.

"Come out to play Kushimaru… You have new prey and she's not going down as easy as you think she will." Kasumi called and then there was that sick laugh once again as the mist swirled, the ANBU appearing in front of her.

"Let's play shall we little scaredy cat girl." Kushimaru taunted in a little girl's voice and he saw Kasumi smirk almost viciously and her eyes narrow onto her prey… It was like she had turned into a cold-blooded killer all of a sudden with experience in her eyes as she grabbed Kakashi's tanto from his back launched forwards.

**A/N: Anyone else see the coincidence running here? :D Minato and his team run into trouble on their first C-ranked mission and what is Kasumi about to do and will Kakashi just watch while his older sister fights on her own? What about her friends? Well stay tuned for the next chapter and please drop a review by on your way out, i want to try to keep this story believable :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Muwahahaha! I couldn't resist leaving it as a slight cliffhanger there but never fear because the next part is here! Thanks for the reviews from Tatty and Dragon and texasbex1 and kurokocchi, you guys inspired me to update because i feel bad when i leave people hanging but yet it gives me evil satisfaction at the same time (Insert evil laugh here). So R&R my lovelies!**

* * *

Minato opened his eyes at the first clash of metal on metal as it continued. Kasumi was on top of Kushimaru, clashing her blinding white tanto against his long sword and he was being pushed back. Her speed was what he thought could rival his own as her chakra surged through the tanto as she wielded it expertly. Eyes never falling away from anything but different parts of Kushimaru as her left hand whipped out a shuriken and she threw it at an angle away from her head where he saw wire getting caught and slam into the tree… Not even he saw this.

Unfortunately this move made her loose concentration a bit as Kushimaru took the upper hand and Kasumi gritted her teeth as she ducked down, putting both of her hands behind her on the ground as she twisted and sent Kushimaru flying from her hoarse kick and she quickly stumbled over in her run over to Minato as her tanto met with the wire holding him but it wouldn't cut. Lightning began to spark from the tanto as Kasumi got angrier and Kushimaru was getting up, not looking to impressed.

"Sh Kasumi, calm down okay. Listen to me." Minato said surprisingly calm as she looked up at him in guidance and her chakra faded from the blade. "Take one of my kunai from my pouch and use that when I say okay?" Minato said as she quickly reached round into his pouch and pulled his kunai out and turned quickly to block the long sword flying for her that Minato didn't even see but Kasumi had obviously heard.

'You're very good for your age and experience Kasumi… You're growing up into a fine Kunoichi.' Minato wondered slightly with pride but Kasumi was back fighting Kushimaru again and her inexperience showing through slightly as Kushimaru began throwing in dirty hits which broke her concentration as she was kicked away into a tree and knocked into confusion for a while.

Kushimaru drew his blade back with a yell and threw it as Minato struggled against his bonds and his team watched in horror before there was a clash of metal on metal again and Kakashi stood ready and angry as he looked up at Kushimaru after deflecting the blade. Kakashi jumped up and grabbed the hilt of the blade, standing on the tree as he pulled Kushimaru towards him. They were all busy watching Kakashi that they didn't notice Kasumi had gotten up and was running up the tree next to Kakashi.

As Kushimaru was coming closer towards Kakashi as he pulled the wire one last time, Kasumi launched from the tree and right hooked his neck with the crook of her elbow as he went slamming and skidding across the ground and Kasumi landed with Kakashi following as she ran back to Minato and held up his kunai as he nodded, chakra appearing in the blade as she brought it down on the wire and it snapped and Minato sagged forwards as Kakashi grabbed him and helped him back over to Rin.

Kasumi barely ducked in time as the blade that was holding Minato came crashing through the tree and over her head before she jumped away from the falling tree and closer to her team, standing at the ready with her family tanto in hand in case Kushimaru tried anything again.

"Don't think this is over… Not by a long shot!" Kushimaru said out in anger as the mist got thicker for a second before it completely disappeared. Kasumi sighed and relaxed which was the wrong thing to do as her vision got blurry as she felt dizzy and her body felt extremely hot, her legs felt painful and wouldn't hold her up anymore as she felt herself drop before she was caught and picked up with Kakashi looking down at her in worry.

"Thanks for helping out otouto." Kasumi grinned as Kakashi sighed and shook his head but there was relief in his eyes.

"Next time, follow orders." Kakashi sighed and Kasumi giggled as she was set down on the ground and Rin hovered over her with her medical ninjutsu.

"And? Why can't I feel my arms and legs?" Kasumi asked up at her friend who smiled slightly through her concentration.

"Your chakra pathways are overused… Just how much chakra did you put into that tanto?" Rin questioned as she massaged her muscles slightly and she got some feeling back.

"I don't know… I didn't consciously do it, it happens when I'm stressed or scared." Kasumi said as Obito and Minato pulled her arms to help her sit up and Minato was sitting across from her.

"What do you mean by 'it'?" Minato asked and Kasumi shrugged, looking at the ground.

"I noticed it a lot during that one survival lesson with Otou-sama when one of the wolves had my neck… Lightning just kinda sparked from me but when I try to consciously use my chakra it usually comes out as a failure so I kind of just learned to rely on my instincts unlike my otouto." Kasumi explained, looking up at all of them one by one. Minato regarded her, taking in this information before he grabbed her into a hug and then everyone else as Kakashi tried to squirm away but both Kasumi and Minato held onto him as a dog pile was created on the floor and Baruko watched on with relieved amusement.

"Never, ever, ever, never do that to me again until you're all much more stronger and wiser than I am." Minato said as he held onto his students for dear life and he could feel Kasumi giggling and Rin and Obito laughing with Kakashi growling to get away.

"I'm pretty sure that's going to be impossible sensei." Kasumi laughed. Once the group hug was over, Obito carried Kasumi on his back while Rin and Kakashi watched Minato with his side as they carried on further into Wave and came to Baruko's house.

Kasumi was put into a futon to carry on sleeping since she fell asleep on the way back and Minato sat down so Rin could heal him and asses the situation properly and Kakashi and Obito just settled in, sitting down and eating some ration bars they had brought with them.

"We'll carry on with the mission tomorrow but for now we need to rest saying I'm down and what looks to be our new little power house is also down… You've got competition Kakashi." Minato said to his student who seemed to be pouting as he turned in his chair and pulled down his mask just enough to eat. Rin evilly patched Minato up and patted him as he winced and returned her 'smile' as she got up and left him to put his top back on and plan for the next day for destroying the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato's eyes shot open as he looked outside and determined the time to be three am in the morning. There was a shuffling and a slight clang as Minato got up and saw Kakashi sleeping and Obito snoring, spread out in his futon and mouth wide open and he smiled as he held a kunai in hand and walked down the corridor towards the sound when a sweet smell caught his nose and he couldn't help but smile.

"You brought blue berry pancakes along on a C-ranked mission?" Minato asked as he slipped the kunai into the waistband of his pants as he sat down at the table and watched Kasumi cooking pancakes as she looked like she had just started.

"Just the dry ingredients, Baruko-san said he didn't mind since he had all of the wet ingredients I needed plus I thought we could celebrate being on our first C-ranked mission together even if it somehow turned A, maybe S-ranked at a push." Kasumi said as she put the batter into the frying pan as it began to cook.

"Okay but why are you up so early cooking them?" Minato asked as he yawned and mused his messier than usual spiky hair.

"Kakashi normally wakes up at four-thirty, possibly five on a good day, Rin will be up at six and Obito… Well a pot of cold water will wake him up just to see his reaction." Kasumi laughed and Minato smiled sheepishly.

'Remind me to never get onto Kasumi's bad side.' Minato said to himself as a mental note. Minato watched Kasumi's back over the stove before a cup of fresh tea was set down in front of him on the table with a tired smile from Kasumi and Minato frowned.

"Are you feeling okay after yesterday Kasumi?" Minato asked with concern and Kasumi shrugged.

"I ache a little plus I'm still a little tired, I didn't sleep properly." She said, seemingly nonchalant about it.

"You said you didn't sleep properly the day before… If you're having problems with nightmares, you can talk to me, the well being of my students is important to me and this team." Minato said as he sipped his tea and Kasumi sat down next to him with some pancakes for him and herself on a plate as she picked one up and ripped it in half.

"Otou-sama put an idea in my head and it hasn't left since then… Since the whole disgrace thing he's kinda turned into a rule lunatic and it got me thinking about the one rule where it says the mission comes first…" She began, looking up at him as she bit into her pancake and Minato hummed. "I understand like now in this mission how important it is to accomplish it but then yesterday turned into one of my worst nightmares since this question was raised… Could I really leave one of my teammates behind, my friends, my otouto?" She wondered as she was focused on ripping the pancake apart.

"What you did yesterday was correct. You knew you stood no chance against Kushimaru without me and without me the mission would have failed." Minato explained and Kasumi shrugged and looked at him as she ate a piece of pancake.

"Yes but that's different, the situation required saving one of my teammates to accomplish the mission… What if I come across a mission I'll have to leave one of my teammates behind to accomplish the mission?" Kasumi pondered and Minato scowled at his plate in thought… Saving his team should be second nature but to Kasumi and Kakashi where their father was disgraced because of it…

"I see what you mean but you can't fret on it. Every situation requires something different and you have to rely on your experience and skills to make the right decision… Even if it really does mean leaving your teammate behind." Minato said seriously yet those gloomy words seemed to ease her mind slightly as she smiled at him.

"Thanks sensei, you cleared a lot up for me and the situation yesterday helped too." Kasumi said before Kakashi walked in with a half good morning as he automatically went to the kitchen and grabbed some pancakes and tea before sitting at the table with them, eating in peace since Kasumi and Minato had seen under his mask a long time ago anyway.

Seven o'clock came by and Rin was also awake as they all snuck into the room Obito was still sleeping in while Kakashi watched by the door but Kasumi knew her brother thought this was an excellent plan at getting back at him for being late all of the time. Kasumi held a finger to her lips as she steadied the pot over Obito's head and flipped it in one quick movement so the water fell on him quickly and Kasumi jumped back. As expected by Kasumi, Obito jumped up with a kunai before he lost his footing on the wooden floors and slipped for a while as Kasumi neatly plucked the kunai from his hand and he fell back onto the soaking futon and pouted as everyone began to laugh, even Kakashi eye smiled.

"You're not going to be late today Obito now get your ass up 'cause I've made pancakes." Kasumi said with a smile as she saw Obito's face light up, completely disregarding the rude awakening as he rushed into the bathroom, nearly slipping on the way there to dry himself and soon enough he was at the table eating his pancakes.

"I wish he had an alarm clock that worked like that, maybe he wouldn't be late all of the time." Kakashi muttered as Kasumi chocked back a laugh, Rin laughed silently with a hand up to her mouth and Minato just smiled, Obito not having heard the comment, as he was too engrossed in food.

Team 7 thanked Baruko for his hospitality and to take care as they took off full speed towards the bridge. The bridge really was amazing with it having cranes along it and stations to stop at for parcels and such, it even split in two and lifted up for boats to pass under.

They got to work, setting explosive tags and small packages of dynamite along the bridge, hiding from Kiri nin now and again the closer they got to that side and they stood at the edge of the bridge as Minato set it off with a huge explosion as it creaked and broke down into the ocean.

"Mission accomplished, let's get home before the sun sets." Minato said as they high tailed it out of there back towards Konoha after the success of their first C-rank mission (even though it was more of an A-rank).

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi practised her water walking as Minato and Kakashi waited on the bridge for Obito who was late like usual. As long as Kasumi didn't think about her chakra consciously going into her feet she was fine, same with tree walking but she surmised she would be fine in battle because that's not what she would be worrying about when fighting for her life.

"Yes! I'm not last!" Obito shouted from the bridge and Kasumi jumped up onto the railing and splashed his face with water.

"Technically you are." Kasumi said as he wiped his face with his sleeve with a pout.

"You're late Obito." Kakashi said like every morning routine and Kasumi sighed as she sat on the railing.

"Ah sorry, I got lost on the road of life… Hey where's Rin?" Obito asked, his face sinking slightly noticing she wasn't there.

"Medical jutsu training coarse started today for genin who are interested in it. She'll be skipping out on missions a little for a while." Kasumi explained and Minato stood up straight.

"Okay guys onto the mission. Retrieve a lost cat named Tora. A brown cat with a red ribbon on its right ear for Shijimi-sama, the Daimyo's wife." Minato explained and Kakashi groaned.

"That's a demon cat, it took sensei and I the whole day to catch it once." Kakashi said as they each took a radio from Minato and fixed it on and setting them up.

"Do we have any idea where it might be at the current moment?" Kasumi asked as she fixed the earpiece into place.

"It was last seen this morning in the training grounds so it's probably still around." Minato said as he also fixed his radio.

"This'll be done in a synch, animals love me since I'm saving cats all of the time." Obito bragged as he began to walk off and the rest of the team followed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The guys all pouted as they walked behind Kasumi. She had the angry swinging cat by its scruff away from her as they walked towards the Hokage's tower. The first glimpse of the cat they got, Kakashi and Obito had begun to argue as Kasumi just seemed board for once. Obito nearly caught it once before his face got all scratched up and he let go, causing another argument between Kakashi and him while Kasumi tended to his scratches with a seemingly knowing smirk on her face.

Minato wanted to see how this panned out so he stood there and did nothing when he watched Kasumi seemingly interested in the scenery around her as Kakashi chased the cat for three hours straight with Obito trying to help. Minato was quite amused yet worried about Kasumi's odd behaviour, normally she'd be working with Obito and trying to help but this time she did nothing but literally smell the roses they had gone past in someone's garden.

Once Obito and Kakashi got into a fistfight and Minato separated them Kasumi finally sighed with a smirk on her face and all three of them looked at her with confusion.

"Are you three finished playing around yet so I can finally catch this stupid cat?" Kasumi had asked with annoyance as Obito and Kakashi glared at her and Kakashi sat on the ground stubbornly and crossed his arms.

"Fine, go and catch the stupid cat if you can." Kakashi had snarked back at her and Kasumi smiled as Minato nodded and Obito sat down next to Kakashi wanting to watch the show. Kasumi walked calmly off into the bushes and nearly a minute later the scared cat was seen jumping out of the bushes with Kasumi right behind it and grabbed its scruff proudly. They had walked back to Konoha quietly.

Minato didn't miss Kasumi's movements though. He had been watching her closely since their mission to the Waves. That last step she took to grab the cat almost seemed like the shunshin jutsu (body flicker) and the way she was crouched, sleek like the cat itself with her eyes set on her 'prey'… Minato shivered, he didn't want to know what happened with the survival with three wolves after her to cause her to almost become a wild animal herself, no wonder it took her less than five minutes to catch a domesticated cat.

Kasumi dropped the devil cat in its mother's arms as the team stood there with everyone in the room smirking at the two boys and looking confused at Minato and Kasumi.

"Your time Team 7?" The chunin asked and Minato smiled.

"Kakashi and Obito dropped out and Kasumi didn't even compete however…" Minato began with a smirk. "Kasumi's time was three minutes and forty-seven seconds… a new record is it not?" Minato said as everyone's jaw fell.

"That can't be real… To beat your own record by half Minato-san and she's just a genin?" Another chunin said as the results were written down with disbelief.

"What's your record sensei?" Kasumi asked with intrigue up at him.

"Seven minutes and twenty-seven seconds." Minato grinned.

"I never even knew this was a running joke about that cat, who's record is after sensei's?' Kasumi asked as the chunin looked at the list and smiled at Kakashi.

"Your brother, Kakashi of fifteen minutes and fifty-three seconds. Seems to run in the family and team. Good job today." The chunin said as Kasumi did a happy dance around her brother, rubbing it into his face that twitched with irritation as he had his arms crossed tightly.

"Well that's it for toady team. We need to meet up at the bridge tomorrow even though it's our day off, I have something to announce to all of you then maybe we can go for a team lunch afterwards." Minato smiled as Kasumi and Obito hi-fived.

"You're paying right sensei?" Kasumi asked, seemingly innocent and Minato sighed.

"I guess I could… See you tomorrow." Minato said as he left in a flash of yellow and Kasumi growled after him about his technique.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Obito." Kasumi said as she followed her brother home.

* * *

Kakashi was smirking under his mask as he leaned back against the railing with his arms crossed. Kasumi was crouched on the railing across from him and Minato stood next to Kakashi with Rin on his other side.

"It's not so easy is it?" Kakashi snarked and Kasumi growled, focusing down at her hand, baring her clenched teeth.

"Shut up Kakashi." She ground through her teeth as she formed the hand seals of Ox, Rabbit and then Monkey as she held her right wrist and pointed a clawed hand at the ground as tiny sparks happened in her hand and Kasumi growled.

"Why don't you try creating your own technique instead of trying to steal someone else's incomplete technique?" Kakashi snarked and Kasumi relaxed her shoulders and glared at her brother with a pout before she smirked.

"Oh, you mean something like this?" Kasumi asked as her right hand formed a gun and she shot a spark of lightning from her fingertips past him as he froze. "Yeah… You try to do that." Kasumi smirked victoriously.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a girl's cat stuck up the tree and as Kasumi proved the other day… They don't like me." Obito muttered, scratches on his hand, uniform and face to prove it and so Kakashi said nothing for a change.

"So sensei, why did you need us all to meet on our day off?" Rin asked as Kasumi jumped down and put some antiseptic cream on Obito's face again.

"The chunin exams." Minato said plainly as they all froze with mixed expressions.

"You're going to let us enter the chunin exams?" Obito asked excitedly as Kasumi sighed and stopped him from bouncing by his shoulders so she could finish applying the cream.

"I think you're all ready but…" Minato said with a frown as they all turned with concern to their sensei.

"But?" Kakashi asked impatiently.

"Only three of you can enter." Minato said.

"But why?" Obito whined and Minato ruffled his hair.

"We're a special squad of five all together but all other squads, even those in other countries are four. Since there's a war going on, each country is having their own exams and such so we need to discuss this about who is getting left behind this time so let's go and grab some lunch and discuss it over that." Minato said with slight guilt to his voice as the excited team followed after him.

Kakashi knew he was entering no matter what, he had waited an extra year to enter them because he didn't have a team and he was going to get there even if he had to do some dirty dealings in his team.

Obito was excited, he could finally prove to his clan he wasn't useless by becoming a chunin and maybe Rin would finally notice him for his strength after beating Kakashi in the rounds or saving the team with one of his cool fire jutsus.

Rin was nervous… She didn't feel ready yet she couldn't progress in her medical training without entering the exams and at least making it to the final round to continue which she really wanted to do.

Kasumi wasn't too worried. She only wanted to be a chunin so she could help out with more important missions and finally have the answer to her question about the mission and her teammates but she was in no rush, she was only eight after all.

They all sat down in a booth at the Barbeque place where Kasumi, Obito and Rin sat on one side and Minato and Kakashi sat on the other side as they ordered and it was down to business.

"I'm guessing all of you want to enter?" Minato asked straight to the point and they all nodded, some more confident than others.

"Okay then, whom do you each suggest on who should enter the exams?" Minato asked, deciding on going democratic.

"Myself, Kasumi and Rin." Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi, Obito and Kasumi." Rin said as there was an odd look from everyone.

"Myself, Rin and Kasumi." Obito stated with excitement.

"Kakashi, Rin and Obito." Kasumi stated as she got the oddest look of all as Minato processed all of this and nodded.

"Rin, Kasumi, why didn't you choose yourselves since you both said you want to enter." Minato asked.

"I think I'd just drag the team down since I haven't been training as much and focusing more on medical ninjutsu." Rin explained nervously.

"I don't have anything to prove by entering the exams yet." Kasumi answered almost harshly as she looked at each one in the eyes. "Kakashi was forced to wait a year and I know he wants to advance and has the skills to advance to chunin. Obito needs to prove to his clan his worth and becoming a chunin would change some of the Uchiha's ways of thinking about him. And Rin needs this to advance in her medical training, I can afford to hang back for now." Kasumi explained to the dead quiet table as they all stared at her.

"How did you know I need to be a chunin to advance in my medical skills?" Rin asked as they put their order onto the grill and Kasumi shrugged.

"I was passing some older genins yesterday and I heard them talking about it." Kasumi answered.

"And… The thing with my uh clan?" Obito asked timidly.

"You tend to notice when and 'where' glares are given when you have to be constantly alert just walking through the village… I'm not blind." Kasumi said, giving Obito a gentle smile though as he smiled gratefully at her.

"Well you're choices don't really give me anything to go on here…" Minato said sheepishly as he ate a piece of meat. "But I like the idea of Kakashi and Obito going… Its between you two girls." Minato said as the girls looked at each other over Obito.

"You'll be more likely to make chunin Kasumi so I want you to go, there's still a lot I can learn from my kaa-san about medical jutsu…" Rin began, her words not seeming to be very confident.

"I may have looked awesome in that C-ranked mission but I'm honestly not that good, I have speed and survival instinct and that's all. My chakra control is crap plus during the exams if something does happen, Obito and Kakashi have you to take care of their wounds right then and there… It's the same reason you began training in the first place, to heal those out on the battlefield. You WILL take the last place Rin because you're my friend and I believe you'll do well." Kasumi half ordered as Rin's eyes watered and her bottom lip quivered before she blinked the tears away with determination and she smiled, nodding.

"Then its decided, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin will be entering the chunin exams. Congratulations!" Minato cheered as they toasted with their water or sodas and enjoyed a pleasant meal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi sat in the playground and gently swung on the swing. Minato had decided they needed to train as a team for the exams and offered to let Kasumi go with but she knew they needed to sort out dynamics among themselves with Minato as the referee.

She got up after a while and walked over to the monkey bars as she walked up the wrungs and walked upside down across the wrungs, backwards and forwards and as long as she consciously told herself to put chakra to her feet it was fine, it was when she concentrated on that chakra moving into her feet that caused the problem and she guessed it was something close to cutting off her supply she was doing, like breaking a genjutsu.

She decided to put this down to chakra control, including when they were on their mission in the Wave where she used her chakra into the tanto and when she suddenly has these bursts of speed. She needs to be able to consciously use chakra to learn more techniques, she couldn't wing things out on the battlefield and she knew after that incident that she needed more training. Her senses would only keep her alive for so long.

"Kasumi?" A voice called and Kasumi looked to see Minato entering the playground.

"Shadow clone?" Kasumi asked, still upside down in the middle of the monkey bars and Minato smiled sheepishly.

"How did you know?" Minato asked as he leaned against the frame on one side.

"My fight with that chunin in Wave, I decided I needed to pay more attention to things after that's what got me." Kasumi said as she dropped forwards to stand on the ground.

"I have to agree with you there. You're extremely alert and you're eyes are keen, you're a good survivalist but you're lacking in ninja skills but you were this year's top rookie?" Minato asked as he followed Kasumi over to the swings and he sat in the one next to hers as she swung gently.

"In my first year, otou-sama taught Kakashi and I what we needed to learn from the academy and Kakashi helped me out after that… I finally got the clone jutsu after my survival and transformation when it was at the peak of my otou-sama's disgrace to buy proper food… I learn things out of necessity." Kasumi explained and Minato scowled.

"But what about your tree climbing and water walking?" Minato asked and Kasumi laughed as her eyes played a fond memory.

"Kakashi stole something very important to me and ran away with it… We ran all over Konoha and all over any terrain, including up walls and across large lakes. As I'm sure you recall, I was a bit unsure but then I began to walk easily, Kakashi told me that morning to just do it and not really think about it too much or I would fail. He only gave my locket back that evening." Kasumi explained with a fond smile on her face as she swung a little bit harder in a steady average swing.

"How is your substitution jutsu?" Minato asked and Kasumi shrugged, flipping her hand over.

"A little off still, I don't really think about it in time and I don't have the speed to pull it off at the last second so instead of flight I go with fight."

"And your lightning affinity?" Minato asked, still listening.

"Also a fight or flight thing, I have to concentrate on something really upsetting to even get a spark going." Kasumi sighed as she swung higher now, her hair swaying with the wind.

"What about things that require hand seals, can you do them then?" Minato asked, trying to find a solution to her difficulties. Kasumi knew what her weakness was but she didn't know how to fix them and that's where Minato wanted to help.

"I've never really tried anything that requires more than one hand seal so I wouldn't know." Kasumi said, eye focused somewhere far away as she swung. "It's why I was trying Kakashi's incomplete technique."

"Shall we try a known technique with hand seals? Then from there we can work either on that or try something else, I have a few ideas." Minato said as she looked at him with hope in her eyes as she jumped off the swing at it's highest point and flipped effortlessly, landing on the monkey bars, spinning in the same movement to face him.

"If you have the time… I don't want it to pull time away from Kakashi and them training for the exams." Kasumi said with concern and Minato scoffed.

"You're just as important and a part of the team. They may be entering the exams but you need to keep up as well whether your still a genin or not, it's all technicalities." Minato said as he stood up. "So let's go and raid your house and the jutsu archives for a fairly simple lightning jutsu." Minato said as Kasumi jogged up next to him and gave him a thankful smile as they went off to start Kasumi's own training.

XXXXXXXXXX (Slight time skip)

Team 7 sat under the tree in the training grounds. It was a few days before the start of the exams and they decided to take training easy on the last few days and so once they had finished their daily missions, they would work individually for the rest of the afternoon.

"Shit!" Kasumi shouted as she landed on the ground once again and glared up at the tree, the rest of Team 7 sitting under another tree, watching the show as they ate. Kasumi walked back up the tree and on the underside of a branch yet again as she held a stupid water balloon in both hands, closing her eyes to concentrate.

"How long has it been now?" Obito wondered out loud as all eyes were glued on Kasumi.

"Two weeks with what she's doing now, two months over all… But she's progressing from how she started." Minato said boardly.

"At least she's not falling off every time she tried to focus her chakra into the balloon anymore." Rin added and Kakashi hummed.

"And the balloon is at least bulging slightly." Minato added as they all hummed in agreement. Kasumi jumped down gracefully with a look of rage on her face as she held the balloon in one hand and it exploded as her face twitched.

"Looks like mashed potatoes for dinner again." Kakashi sighed as he put his food down, loosing his appetite. Kasumi turned back to the tree with a yell of rage as she punched it and almost half of it shattered and all three males shivered at the force as the tree began to fall over.

"And I think that medical training has made her inhumanely strong." Rin muttered. "But at least her chakra control is getting better."

"Sensei! Why did you ever create such an evil task!" Kasumi cried at him with anger as Minato laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Here, try the rubber ball." Minato said, tossing the ball at her as she caught it and again with one hand, it bulged and it exploded before Kasumi sat on the ground hard, panting but still angry.

"Yeah, I definitely say she's seriously improved, what training does she do at home?" Obito asked with curiosity.

"She practises on tou-san when it comes to medical ninjutsu as well as herself, like her knuckles right now." Kakashi pointed to see green glowing from her one hand onto her knuckles. "Then she's never walking on the floors anymore and I've never seen the house in such an all round clean before, she's even painted the whole house over one weekend, inside and out." Kakashi explained and they all shivered.

"Any idea why she's working so hard and taking on so much so quickly? I mean it's fine to be training extra hard like this but then she goes to the medic's coarse as well after training?" Obito asked and Minato hummed in agreement.

"I've even seen her shooting through the forest in the early mornings when I do my training." Minato said, looking at Kakashi but he saw something akin to regret and worry in his eyes as he watched his sister. "Her data book has even increased from the academy by request by the Hokage. Her ninjutsu is two point five, Taijutsu three, Genjutsu two point five, Intelligence three point five, Strength three, Speed is four point five, stamina four and her hand seals three point five giving her a score of twenty-six point five which is better than her previous nineteen point five." Minato said as Rin and Obito's eyes widened a little as they looked back at Kasumi who was stretching and cooling down.

"Seems like she's done for the day." Rin said as Kasumi walked over and sat down with them, looking a little cooler and calmer from her previous rage.

"Yeah, I'm done for the day, getting angry and chakra exhaustion won't help me to continue tomorrow plus I have my level one medics exam tomorrow since I've put in the required hours so far so I don't want to be tired or sore for it." Kasumi said as she stretched out a little bit.

"That's like over five hundred hours and you only started just over two months ago!" Rin said out with concern and surprise and Kasumi grinned and shrugged.

"That's why this coarse is so cool, you can do it any time day or night." Kasumi said and Rin sighed.

"Then you've learned the importance of rest then." Rin said sternly, turning medic on her and Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather be completely exhausted and sleep a full night than not do enough and wake up every hour and lie in bed for ten minutes before I finally drift off again. I've been eating properly and training in the correct manner so don't worry too much Rin, I'm fine, I promise." Kasumi said with a smile as she side hugged her best friend and Rin hugged her back.

"Fine but at the first sign of strain I'll be onto you got it?" Rin said sternly and Kasumi laughed.

"Never doubted it for a second Doctor Nohara." Kasumi laughed and Rin scoffed.

"That's my kaa-san's name, so you're trying to tell me I'm old now huh?" Rin asked, putting her hands on her hips and poking playfully.

"No but you are the team's most experienced medic." Kasumi snipped back playfully. "Besides, you are wiser than me."

"Yeah but Obito's the oldest one among us apart from sensei." Kakashi added in and Obito looked hurt.

"Hey, it's not my fault I got stuck with kid geniuses." Obito said to his own defence as the team laughed at his gaping face before he pouted with a blush and crossed his arms.

"Okay, I think we'll call training off for today, we'll meet again tomorrow morning for our last mission before the exams and then we'll work on team dynamics since Kasumi won't be here. Dismissed Team 7." Minato laughed as they all got up and walked back to the village together.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Good evening/afternoon/morning my lovelies! Thank you for the reviews again from Tatty and Dragon and welcome back kurokocchi and welcome Kiara97, thank you all for the reviews they inspired me to get this chapter up today for you... It might be a slight tear jerker so get your box of tissues ready. Oh and where the line break is, that little piece afterwards is inspired by the song All Night by Icona Pop... You'll see why :D.**

_Italics: Memory/ dream_

**Kasumi's age: 8**

**Kakashi's age: 6-7**

ENJOY!

* * *

Kakashi and Rin dragged Obito down the streets towards the academy for the chunin exams and they would be damned to hell if they would all be late on the first day. They walked up the stairs towards classroom three zero two and came up to some familiar faces who were looking at the classroom door oddly.

"A genjutsu…" Kakashi stated obviously as everyone looked at him as he released it and it all made sense as they all spoke among themselves. Then the whispers from team 7's year bean to whisper to each other.

"Where's last year's number one rookie?" Kurenai asked as they all began to make their way to the correct classroom.

"I heard she dropped out to become a medic." Ebisu whispered to his team as Team 7 listened to the rumours.

"Na, I heard she was seriously wounded because she technically died on graduation day and she's not as good as she use to be." Asuma said, joining the gossip.

"I heard she's dropped in skills because she has to take care of her tou-san all of the time." Aoba whispered. Rin and Obito watched as Kakashi's fists clenched and his shoulders became rigid as he walked ahead.

"I heard that their first C-ranked mission turned bad and she became traumatised." Raidou said as they all continued to whisper when everyone was forced to stop with Kakashi turning on them.

"She dropped out so Rin, Obito and myself can be here today, only teams of three can enter, that's why." Kakashi said, eyeing each one before he turned around and continued walking as silence fell over the entire group after the usually stoic Hatake's outbreak of his composure when they all remembered she was his sister and then the all started to feel a little bad about talking about it so openly after the harsh trials Kasumi had faced through the academy and what happened on graduation day.

"Hey, what happened on your graduation day?" An older genin asked one of the younger ones as they explained everything that happened while Kakashi stayed stiff and stoic as Rin and Obito noticed his sister was a touchy subject for him lately.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How I passed that test I'll never know." Obito breathed as they exited the classroom with the others who passed, less than what entered in the first place.

"It was just a mind game created by the T&I department but it weaned down the numbers enough for the next round." Kakashi said as he put his hands in his pockets with a shrug.

"And now we're all one step closer to becoming chunin." Rin said excitedly as she slung her arms over their shoulders. "You guys want to go grab some lunch, then we can talk about tomorrow?" Rin asked and Obito grinned giving her a thumbs up and Kakashi shrugged as they headed off down the road towards Ichiraku's for ramen.

Kakashi went home to a quiet home except for his father's restless movements in his office. Kasumi wasn't there either but there was food sitting in the oven for him with a note saying Kasumi would be home later. He sat down with his dinner and the note next to him as he pulled down his mask leisurely and unzipped his hoodie he wore, forgoing the sleeves he usually wore and took off his armoured open front apron he decided to wear for the exams, a good luck present from his sister that she said she found up in the attic when she had changed her uniform.

Eve Rin had changed her outfit for the exam, wearing fishnet armour underneath a light purple yukata with shuriken pattern on it and a white belt holding it closed and with her multiple pouches on it. Kakashi finished up his dinner and rinsed his plate off, noticing everything was clean like usual as he headed upstairs for a hot shower and then an early night before the second round the next day at three in the afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi's eye was twitching as he stood with Rin outside of Training Ground 44, the Forest of Death. It was squad against squad challenges, there was three squads they had to beat within the five days and receive a scroll from the proctor before they could move on to the tower in the centre without being challenged again. If they were challenged and beaten, they would have to find another squad to fight to get their win back.

It was five minutes to three and if Obito didn't get there they would all be disqualified. Rin was standing sheepishly as they waited for their last member and Kakashi sighed.

"He's late again and if he gets us disqualified…" Kakashi complained, pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the clock and Rin laughed sheepishly. It was just then that Obito came running up with a smile, eating a sweet.

"Obito you're late! You nearly got us disqualified!" Kakashi pointed at him in frustration as Obito just gave him a deadpan look.

"Well I'm early actually, it's not even three yet." Obito argued back with annoyance.

"We agreed to meet here at two-thirty, you're twenty-nine minutes late." Kakashi said back with a growl.

"Team 7 please get ready to enter the training grounds." Their proctor called as the argument was forgotten and they waited by the gates. The gates opened and they rushed in as were other teams through the whole training ground as they stopped in a small clearing as they crouched down and made a plan for the five days. Obito bit back his words because he knew tactical stuff was Kakashi's strong point as he glared at him the entire time while enjoying his sweet old man Kenji had given him for helping him out before he made it to the training ground.

Soon enough they came face to face with Gai, Ebisu and Genma as the battle was called to begin. Gai jumped forwards with his taijutsu while Ebisu jumped back, performing hand seals with Genma as back up and Kakashi was ready to take his new rival on before Obito jumped in front of them, forming hand seals and was about to blow a fireball before he suddenly stopped and Gai kicked him across his face…

They all just stood there dumbfounded for a second before Gai recovered and Kakashi took him on with Rin going for Genma and Obito got back up and joined in. Obito's jutsus were stronger than Ebisu's and Kakashi was good enough to handle Gai and cover Rin with Genma, giving them their first win even after the little mishap.

They went their separate ways as they came across another team that day, then another the next day before they were heading towards the tower on the third day even if they got challenged twice along the way and they won, their teamwork improving ever so slightly.

On the fifth day, the teams who passed were all together as it was announced that the final exam would take place in one month's time in that very arena before they were dismissed and Minato came over to them smiling as other team leaders went to their teams.

"I'm proud of you guys… You're teamwork has definitely improved but Obito… Maybe eating a sweet while you were fighting wasn't such a great idea huh?" Minato laughed and Rin giggled while Kakashi sighed at him.

"Yeah, not my brightest moment sensei." Obito sighed but he gave a small smile anyway before Minato touched his cheek and he jerked back with a hiss and they all looked at him.

"What? Gai packs one hell of a kick." Obito whined and Minato smiled sheepishly while Rin grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer as she examined him.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital to get that checked out. See you later Sensei, Kakashi." Rin said as she dragged Obito off by his wrist.

"So, what do you think of the exams so far?" Minato asked as they exited the tower and took to the trees, running back to the village.

"They're interesting but a little boring. What have you been up to sensei?" Kakashi asked as he put his hands in his pockets as they exited the training grounds and walked back to the village the rest of the way.

"I've been watching you through the cameras in the training grounds so nothing much really." Minato shrugged, waiting for Kakashi to ask really what was on his mind as it stayed quiet for a while.

"Have you seen Kasumi since before the exams?" Kakashi finally asked with a sigh and Minato did a mental fist pump in his mind as he smiled.

"Nope but I left her with a friend of mine and…" Minato began before there was a flash of silver in front of them, Kasumi landing on the ground for a split second before she was off again and four Uchiha police officers chasing after her, sharingan activated as Kakashi scowled and Minato sighed. "Let's go and save her, I doubt anything she's done was her fault." Minato said to the confused Kakashi as they took off after the Uchiha police chasing Kasumi.

There was a sudden puff of smoke around Kasumi as she jumped between two buildings and it cleared to nothing and the Uchiha police was stunned before they looked at Minato and began returning to the police station.

"Where'd she go?" Kakashi wondered as he looked around and Minato also scanned the road down below.

"Stalking the police who were stalking me?" Kasumi asked from behind them as they turned around to see her standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What did you two do this time?" Minato sighed and Kasumi blushed red as she scoffed.

"I didn't do anything dammit! Kushina was the one who decided to flash the police by lifting up MY top! Only because I said one of them was cute dammit!" Kasumi said angrily as her face seemed to go redder by each word. Kakashi's face stayed neutral but his head tilted, smirking under his mask because his sister looked so funny from being so flustered.

"Where is she?" Minato sighed and Kasumi turned and jumped off with Minato and Kakashi following behind.

"I'm guessing your friend you left Kasumi with is this 'Kushina'?" Kakashi asked with some amusement and Minato just sighed, putting his face into his hands.

"Why'd you run, it was only your fishnet armour they saw…" A voice called from the Ichiraku stand as Kasumi stood outside with her arms crossed and hips tilted as she pouted with a red face still.

"Flashing is still a crime in Konoha Kushina, especially right at the police force." Minato said as he came to stand next to the embarrassed Kasumi.

"M-Minato, hahaha, what are you doing back already?" Kushina asked sheepishly. Kakashi came around the corner to come face to face with a red haired nin about the same age as Minato with blue, almost purple eyes and a white skin tone, whiter than Kasumi or his own as they blinked at each other.

"Kushina, this is Kakashi my first student and Kakashi this is Kushina, my girlfriend and a jonin like me." Minato introduced the two and Kakashi stepped back, putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kushina-san." Kakashi said politely and Kushina began to laugh which Kakashi found it sounded very crude.

"You're so cute!" Kushina laughed as she grabbed Kakashi and cuddled him as he tried desperately to get away and Kasumi was crying because she was laughing so much. Minato eventually separated Kakashi from Kushina as they all sat down, Kasumi on the other end far away from Kushina.

"How'd the exam go otouto?" Kasumi asked as she ate her noodles, her and Minato unconsciously blocking Kakashi's face from view as they ate their ramen.

"Obito was late like usual, we went up against different teams and won each time before we were told to return a months time to go through the final part." Kakashi said with a shrug.

"Who are you up against first?" Kasumi asked and Kakashi swallowed his mouthful.

"Ebisu, you know the guy with the glasses, then I'll either be going up against Obito or Gai, it's fair game on the other side of the board though since six teams made it through so there's going to be nine matches all together." Kakashi explained as Kasumi hummed.

"And Rin?" Kasumi asked.

"She's going up against Anko I think as far as I remember." Kakashi said and Kasumi scoffed.

"You remember everything, I'm sure your right." Kasumi said with a grin as Kakashi just regarded his sister.

"What have you been doing? I know you said you were out the first night of the exams." Kakashi asked and Kasumi shrugged.

"The usual, I had orientation for moving to level two of my medic training but I have to enter the chunin exams to move on so I've been hanging out with Kushina… She's a real devil and lives up to her name." Kasumi grumbled, glaring at Kushina across the table.

"Her name?" Kakashi asked and Kasumi hummed as she nodded her head.

"The Red Hot Habanero, she's extremely cruel if your not careful." Kasumi pouted and Kakashi smiled as he tried to hold it down and cover it with taking another mouthful of ramen.

"Kasumi-chan, it's time to continue with your training." Kushina sung evilly and Kasumi shivered and looked back at her with fear.

"Wish me luck otouto." Kasumi sighed as she paid for her ramen and ran off, actually away from Kushina and Minato just laughed.

"I'm surprised they haven't brought down the village yet between the two of them and Kasumi being the butt of Kushina's jokes." Minato said and Kakashi sighed.

"I don't think I'll have a sane nee-san after this." Kakashi sighed as he pulled up his mask.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi didn't see Kasumi much over the month before the final rounds but she looked haggard every time he did see her and all she would say was one word… "Kushina". Kakashi trained on his own most of the time as Minato suggested they do to improve their own skills and to ask him for help if they needed only but only on emergency.

Kakashi knew that meant Minato was on missions for the war since his skills were so refined and with Hiraishin and Rasengan, it was a fight free of hand seals that usually took time.

Obito worked hard as well, practising his shuriken throwing and his chakra levels and control, managing to make his fireball jutsu into a grand fireball jutsu and he felt he was ready for the exams since he had made it that far.

The day approached quickly and Kakashi's match against Ebisu was up first and ended quickly with Kakashi as the winner. Obito and Gai stepped up next as Obito stood and pulled a thumbs down pose on Gai who just tilted his head.

The match was quickly over with as Obito couldn't keep up with Gai's impressive taijutsu and speed. Rin had to patch him up as his goggles were destroyed and he failed. He lazed over the railing and cheered during Rin's match even though she lost. He lounged even further as he watched Rin cheering for Kakashi against Gai and then his last opponent, Sarutobi Asuma where Kakashi won the entire thing and promoted to chunin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 was back together, sitting under their usual tree after a mission and eating quietly now that the exams had been finished for a month already. Rin was watching the battle on the clearing with something close to awe as she cheered with Obito's help now and again.

Kasumi had just arrived at the training grounds when Kushina pounced on her and they began to spar. Kushina's speed was no match for Kasumi but her water jutsus were enough to drowned them in and not let Kasumi use a spark of lightning for fear they'd both be electrocuted. Kasumi had learned the Shunshin jutsu but she was nowhere as fast as Minato and usually used a puff of smoke to hide her movements.

Kakashi could also see her taijutsu was up as she stood on par with Kushina's and her aim deadly accurate with weapons and timing, Kushina barely dodging some of it to come out of the spar with a few scratches as it was called a tie and Kasumi and Kushina spoke about their flaws as they walked over to the group and Kasumi furrowed her brows and bit her lip as she hovered her hands over the cuts on Kushina and healed them with Rin's help.

"You've definitely homed in on your skills in the last month Kasumi and your medical jutsu I would say is on par with mine but you still need a little more control so you don't waste as much chakra or have to concentrate as hard." Rin said with a smile at her friend and Kasumi gave a slight strained one back.

"Did you notice your flaws today Kasumi?" Minato asked as he scooted closer to Kushina and Rin and Kasumi finished up with the healing.

"Yeah, my footing was off as was my timing with my speed after trying on those weights to get the shunshin jutsu down but I'll just have to get my other abilities to work with the shunshin otherwise it's a useless jutsu." Kasumi said and Minato nodded.

"Correct and there's a few other things you need to tweak as well." Minato said.

"Ne sensei, can we work on my taijutsu?" Obito asked, thinking back on his chunin exam.

"Okay, if you're finished lunch we can get right to it." Minato said, standing and dusting himself as Kushina got up as well and said a quick farewell before she was off and Obito and Minato began to spare in the clearing.

"I want your thoughts on my jutsu I still can't get." Kakashi said to Kasumi as she nodded and got up, moving to the side as Rin sat and watched her team with a smile.

* * *

Minato smiled as he watched his team walking back from a C-ranked mission. He was proud of his team with Obito and Kakashi walking in front of him and Rin and Kasumi in front of them. The two girls had their arms around each other's waists as they half skipped down the road shouting a song he had heard on the radio, something about partying all night as they swayed their hips together and punched the air in certain parts of the song.

It wasn't a particularly difficult mission, taking out some bandits and retrieving a golden statue but Kasumi had become over powered at one point by three of them and she ended up breaking her wrist on one of their faces, the man was pretty much dead after the bone shattering blow and so Minato had put him out of his misery. He couldn't believe the damage done to her hand and that man's face after Rin examined both, the man's cheekbone and jaw had been shattered on that side of his face and Minato shivered with a grin of pride. Though it was funny watching Kasumi holding onto her wrist with dear life and yelling curse words afterwards as tears streamed down her face.

Yeah, maybe Kasumi's off tune singing was because of the pain medication Rin had given to her but the girls were having fun on the way back so he didn't mind, it kept them entertained on the boring walk home. They went their separate ways home as Kakashi took his sister from Rin and half carried her home as she waved to them overenthusiastically.

Kakashi managed to get Kasumi to calm down on the way home and put her into bed as she fell asleep with a drugged smile on her face. Kakashi found a book from his father's study which was odd since the man usually stayed in there during the day before he left to find a nice quiet bench somewhere and read.

Kasumi had woken up with one hell of a headache, a painful left wrist and a sore, rough and dry voice. She got out of bed to find her father's door was still closed as she headed downstairs to make dinner to find Kakashi had gone out again after dropping her off and also take something for the pain in her head and wrist.

"Thanks for carrying me home." Kasumi said sheepishly as she watched the pot boil.

"Can you take a look at this for me?" Kakashi asked as he stood next to her and lifted his shirt to show a bruise forming on his chest and Kasumi turned quickly in worry as she hovered her one hand over it and it glowed green.

"What happened?" Kasumi asked with worry as she saw no damage, just bruised as she walked to her room and grabbed her medical pouch and dug into it for some cream that would help it as she lathered it on gently.

"Might Gai… You know he's been stalking me for months?" Kakashi asked as Kasumi hummed, focusing some chakra so the cream would soak in properly. "Well he wanted another challenge after the chunin exams so I gave in to a taijutsu match and he got a luck hit on me… And I apparently gained an eternal rival." Kakashi ground out and Kasumi smiled as she rubbed the excess cream into her hands and Kakashi put his shirt back down.

"I think it's nice. Gai has some amazing taijutsu by what I remember from the academy and his father that I read up on… It must be hard only being able to use taijutsu." Kasumi said and Kakashi hummed.

"Might Dai, the eternal genin apparently." Kakashi added and Kasumi smiled as they walked back down stairs. Kakashi sat at the table quietly reading his book as Kasumi finished making dinner.

"Kasumi, Kakashi…" Sakumo's voice called from the doorway as they both turned around to see him… He looked so sad and old as Kasumi battled to keep her gaze on him. "Please come into my office for a few minutes, I need to talk to you both." He said, walking off into his office. Kakashi and Kasumi shared a worried look with each other and Kakashi took her right hand as they walked into his office and the door was closed behind them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato blinked open his eyes tiredly as there was a polite knocking at his door. It wasn't the Hokage as ANBU would have brought the message or any other jonin would have appeared in his room and alerted to their presence right away so it must be one of his students.

He looked at the clock, it was eleven at night as he pushed himself on and threw on one of his blue vests as he headed to the door and opened it and blinked with confusion but also because he thought he was still asleep.

"Kasumi?" Minato asked with confusion as red-rimmed eyes looked up at him before her lips quivered slightly before she stopped them and more tears fell over her eyes.

"You said if we ever needed anything to come to you right?' Kasumi whispered brokenly up at him. Minato squinted in the light and then noticed it… Her clothes hands and arms were full of blood as he got down onto his haunches and inspected her. "I'm fine sensei but…" Kasumi began as her tears and emotions over whelmed her, did something happen to Kakashi or someone else?

"Kasumi, what happened?" Minato asked sternly yet gently.

"Otou-sama…" She gasped out as she began to sob and Minato pulled her into him for a second before she pulled away. "Ka-Kakashi's still there, please can you come with me sensei?" Kasumi asked as she just let her tears fall after hesitating to wipe them and then seeing the blood on her hands and dropped them again. Minato picked her up carefully and put her onto his back, sensing how low her chakra is as he took off towards the Hatake Household. The door was open as he walked in, the smell of soup and blood hitting his nose straight away as he let Kasumi climb off of his back and lead him to the study, the only light on in the house apart from the kitchen one as she walked in and pulled Kakashi away from the gruesome scene lying on the floor as he turned into his sister's warmth.

Minato took a second to focus as he gently guided Kasumi and Kakashi out of the room and sat them on the couch as Kakashi curled around a throw cushion and Kasumi performed some hand seals with difficulty with her brace on and the blood covering her hands before she placed her hands on the floor and a pack of dogs appeared as she faced them bravery.

"You're master has taken his life…" Kasumi said as tears filled her eyes again and her voice as the dogs sat stiffly with sadness as some of them whined.

"Can I ask that one of you go and fetch the Hokage for us quickly so this can be dealt with so you can mourn in peace?" Minato asked the dogs as a little young pug stepped forwards.

"I'll do it, I shall be back as soon as possible." The pug said as he took off out of the door. All of the dogs finally moved up next to Kasumi and Kakashi on the couch as they seemed to curl around the two youngsters as Kasumi cried into a big one and the room was filled with crying and whimpers from the dogs.

Minato sat on another couch awkwardly as questions ran through his mind about everything that he had seen that night. Why was Kasumi covered in so much of Sakumo's blood and how did she summon her father's pack of ninken? Also, what happens to summons once you die?

Hiruzen rushed in with ANBU and two medics at his side as Minato pointed towards the study and the medics rushed in while the ANBU stood stiffly. The little pug had come back in and taken a place on Kakashi's lap as he began to whine and howl slightly with the rest of the pack.

Kasumi removed her face from the dog's neck and tried to regain composure as she sniffed and rubbed her eyes on her sleeve that didn't have blood on it when Hiruzen got down on his haunches in front of her and rubbed her arms comfortingly with a gentle smile.

"It's okay to be upset Kasumi, you don't have to try and hide your emotions just because I'm the Hokage." Hiruzen said as she sniffed and nodded. "Will you be able to tell me what happened here?" He asked gently as Kasumi's breath hitched with a slight sob as she looked towards the office and had many different thoughts passing her ace as she remembered what happened.

"Kakashi had come home from training and I had a look at his wound while dinner was cooking then as I finished otou-sama…" Kasumi's cry hitched on her breath as her eyes stayed on the office door. "He asked to see us in his office… I didn't see him carrying the tanto but we entered the office and he spoke to us about the importance of being a ninja and other stuff. I thought it was odd that we were kneeling in his office with the tanto lying in front of him." Kasumi said as Hiruzen wiped away a tear and rubbed her arms comfortingly as a dog nudged her and she hugged it around its neck.

"He… He smiled then said he'd say hi to kaa-san for us before he quickly unsheathed the tanto and stabbed it into his abdomen and pulled it across and, and…." Kasumi began to breath heavier as she shook and tears fell as she looked away and shut her eyes, clenching her teeth as she held back her cries. Hiruzen pinched a nerve on her neck as she passed out and he laid her back against the couch and looked to see Kakashi had cried himself to sleep.

"Inoichi." Hiruzen called calmly as an ANBU stepped forwards and sat on the arm of the chair next to Kasumi and put his hand on her head and one onto Hiruzen's head as his jutsu was activated.

_Sakumo smiled as he stabbed the tanto into his abdomen and began to pull it across, grimacing slightly as blood began to seep from his mouth._

"_NO!" Kasumi yelled as they saw they launched forwards and grabbed his hands as Kasumi stopped him but he collapsed onto his side as he closed his eyes and let the blood seep out. "NO, NO, NO! DAMMIT OTOU-SAMA!" Kasumi cried as tears filled her vision as she yanked the tanto out and rolled Sakumo onto his back as she put her glowing green hands over his seeping wound._

"_COME ON, COME ON, COME ON!" Kasumi yelled at her hands as she gritted her teeth and her chakra burst as large as Sakumo's whole torso as the onlookers could feel how rapidly her chakra depleted. They could sense that she could sense too much damage as she worked on one thing and then something else gave way… His body being damaged by malnutrition, alcohol, medication and depression. _

"_Kakashi!" Kasumi called in panic over her shoulder as Kakashi was just sitting there numbly, staring at the scene before him with widened eyes. She looked to her father's face as her chakra just gave out and she sat back on her heels._

"_Why couldn't I save him? THIS WAS THE WHOLE DAMN REASON WHY I LEARNED MEDICAL JUTSU YOU BASTARD!" Kasumi yelled at him and was about to hit his chest before she stopped and just got up, Kakashi still frozen to his spot as his tears soaked into his mask. Kasumi turned and walked to the door where she put her shoes on and ran down the streets until she got to Minato's house and he opened up_

'I'd like to see something else.' Hiruzen asked as Inoichi complied.

_Kasumi had come home after training when a coppery smell hit her nose and she followed it up into the bathroom… She pulled the shower curtain back and saw a red bath where her father laid, bleeding from his wrists._

Inoichi and Hiruzen both opened their eyes as Hiruzen caressed Kasumi's sleeping face gently with a sad smile.

"This isn't the first time he tried to kill himself… To try thirteen times and die on the fourteenth." Hiruzen sighed sadly as Minato perked up at this with slight anger.

"He's tried that many times… Why didn't he succeed all of the other times?" Minato asked as Hiruzen smiled at Minato and pointed at Kasumi and Minato's shoulders dropped as he looked at his sleeping student.

"Kasumi had saved him every time and each time they got even more inventive." Inoichi answered for Minato as he removed his mask and sighed at his old classmate.

'_I've never seen the house in such an all round clean before, she's even painted the whole house over one weekend, inside and out.' _Minato remembered Kakashi saying and Minato's breath hitched.

"He's been trying since Kasumi graduated?" Minato asked as Hiruzen and Inoichi looked at him.

"You knew about this?" Inoichi asked with slight anger.

"It only clicked now… When you mentioned him becoming more 'inventive' and Kakashi mentioned once how 'clean' the house was." Minato said as Inoichi relaxed. "I only thought she was doing it as training purposes."

"A whole nine months she's been hiding this from her team and Kakashi…" Inoichi sighed, brushing a hand lightly through Kakashi's hair. Kasumi's eyes fluttered open numbly as she registered where she was again and hugged the dog next to her tighter as it nudged her leg gently.

"I need to… I need to have a shower." Kasumi said numbly as she unwrapped herself from the dogs who watched after her with worry as she walked away and went upstairs as they heard the shower turn on. They sat there in silence as the medics came out, carrying the body bag on a stretcher and they left as the shower was turned off.

"Lock up the house when you're done." Kasumi said sadly with exhaustion clear on her voice as she picked up Kakashi and carried him to bed as all of the dogs followed her upstairs and the three men exchanged worried looks.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning to sort everything out with Kasumi, they need to rest and mourn." Hiruzen said as he stood up as did Minato.

"What about their mental states?" Minato asked with worry as he made sure everything was off and put the soup into the fridge for them the next morning and followed the ANBU and Hokage out as they picked the lock to lock the house.

"Normal. I checked Kasumi's and with what she's been through its as normal as she could get and Kakashi's reaction to the situation was normal as well. I'll return with Hokage-sama tomorrow morning but they won't be taking missions for a while Minato." Inoichi said as they walked through the sleeping village.

"What should I say to my other two students?" Minato asked.

"Take them on missions but Kasumi won't be doing anything with her broken wrist anyway and say Kakashi has come down with a cold. I don't think they'll want anything to be known and just let the White Fang of Konoha fade into history." Hiruzen said and Minato sighed.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato had arrived on the bridge earlier than normal as he thought about what had happened the night before. He was worried for Kasumi and Kakashi but he knew the Hokage would take care of it and that he needed to take care of the other two students as he had a mission and training lined up for them.

First Rin came along and greeted Minato and time began to pass, Rin got a little twitchy and kept looking down the road every few minutes and Minato sighed inaudibly

"Sorry I'm late my alarm clock didn't go off." Obito said as he ran up to the group and looked around.

"Where's Kasumi and baka… Ah I mean Kakashi?" Obito asked and Rin looked to her sensei for an answer as well.

"Kasumi has been booked off for now with her wrist and Kakashi came down with a fever last night after having a rough sparring match with Gai last night… They won't be back for at least a week, maybe longer but we'll be doing missions together and training until then." Minato said with one of his regular smiles as Rin and Obito looked at each other with worry.

"Why didn't you call me if Kakashi has gone down with such a bad cold, I don't think Kasumi was in any state yesterday to take care of him?" She asked with worry as they began to walk down the street towards their mission.

"You know how stubborn Kasumi could be, besides, she was fine by the time I got there…" Minato said and then mentally cursed himself.

"What do you mean you 'got there'?" Obito asked and Minato smiled.

"I stopped by to check up on Kasumi last night, they're both fine." Minato reassured them and they left it at that for the rest of the day. They did notice that Minato was very distracted and kept smiling at them but they knew Minato didn't pry into people's personal lives and they didn't want to pry into what Minato didn't want to tell them, he always had a reason about everything he does and they respect that.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and to Allein, thanks for the information, i'm still a bit rough regarding suffixes and the relationships between people from Japan and I'll fix it... One day. Tatty and Dragon and kurocchi for your continuous support and review/comments :). So now we shall see how the Hatake Siblings continue on after their tragic loss? Can they change what's coming? Well you'll have to read to see now won't you? **

**The first bit of this chapter was inspired by the song Unconditionally by Katy Perry and Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne ft Chad Kroeger. Beautiful songs :'(**

**Kasumi age:8-9 (After slight time skip 10)**

**Kakashi age: 6-7 (After time skip 8)**

* * *

Hiruzen waited calmly outside of the door to the Hatake Household as he hear shuffling from inside before it was open to Kasumi in her regular gear as she stepped aside and let him enter silently with his ANBU. He followed her silently to her father's office and nearly said something before he looked inside and found it spotless… There wasn't even any smell of disinfectant.

Kasumi sat in her father's chair as there was a file sitting on the desk and Hiruzen sat down in the opposite chair and waited.

"Thank you for coming Hokage-sama, I know my family and I have caused enough problems adding to the stress you already have on your shoulders." Kasumi said calmly as Hiruzen inclined his head politely… He didn't even feel like he was talking to an eight year old who had just lost her father to suicide right in front of her face.

"Not at all Kasumi-chan, everyone in this village is my family that I have to take responsibility for." Hiruzen smiled and Kasumi nodded, looking down at the desk… She looked so small in that huge chair but Hiruzen found it cute yet saddening at the same time.

"Everything in this file is my father's will, assets, mortgage, accounts and everything for what he wants me to do with his body. He wishes to be buried next to kaa-san as his last wish from last night." Kasumi said as a few tears did spring into her eyes but they stayed as she slid the file across the table and opened it as Hiruzen began reading through it. The office stayed quiet for a while as Kasumi wrung her hands and Hiruzen read through everything as quickly and as thoroughly as possible.

"His assets will be liquidised except for those mentioned and the inheritance split between you and Kakashi-kun for when you two turn eighteen as per your tou-san's wishes." Hiruzen said and Kasumi nodded as she held her hands by her mouth and tears well as her eyes as they dropped silently.

"What assets are those and what's going to happen with the house?" Kasumi asked in a shaky yet still firm voice.

"The assets are his tanto, wedding rings and his summoning scroll. The house is your decision since it'll be yours and Kakashi's by the time you two turn eighteen but I can change it if you two want to continue living here, both of you." Hiruzen stated and Kasumi nodded.

"The ninken asked if I could hang onto the summoning scroll until we're old enough. Kakashi can keep the tanto since he's been using it since everything started this year and the wedding rings… Kakashi can keep otou-sama's and I'd like to keep kaa-san's… Is that okay Hokage-sama?' Kasumi asked as Hiruzen just smiled at her.

"It's up to you how you two handle what has been given to you. Where is Kakashi, I'd like to discuss the house problem right now while I have time." Hiruzen asked and Kasumi nodded, sitting up in the chair before hopping off.

"I'll be right back, I had to drug him last night but I think they might have worn off by now." Kasumi said as she walked off and Hiruzen just nodded and waited.

Kakashi grimaced as he opened his sore eyes as he felt hands gripping his shoulder gently and shaking him gently.

"Hokage-sama has some business to discuss with us about what we do now… Can you come down stairs and talk?" Kasumi asked gently, leaning over him as he blinked into perception. Kakashi's voice felt sore and dry so he just nodded and sat up with some help from Kasumi as he made sure his mask was in place and a little bit acceptable as he entered the office and hopped up to sit on the desk while Kasumi took the chair again.

"The house is the only asset we need to talk about Kakashi. It'll be held onto until Kasumi is eighteen then you two can make a final decision about it but I need to know, do you two want to continue living here or do you want it to go under probation until you're older? It's a final decision until Kasumi is eighteen, keep that in mind." Hiruzen explained as Kakashi just seemed to stare at him lazily. Kakashi looked at Kasumi for her answer as they regarded each other closely.

"I really don't mind Kakashi but we have to both live here." Kasumi said and Kakashi nodded.

"Put it into probation…" Kakashi said as he hopped off the desk and walked out and Kasumi sighed harshly.

"You heard his request… The house will go under probation until I'm eighteen. How long do we have to sort through everything?" Kasumi asked and Hiruzen nodded sadly.

"Forty-eight hours, until just after the funeral and I'll set up affordable apartments for the both of you. One apartment or two?" Hiruzen asked regretting how harsh his voice sounded.

"Two please but close enough to each other in case if that is possible… Is that all Hokage-sama?' Kasumi asked and Hiruzen nodded as they all stood up and Kasumi walked him to the door.

"I'm impressed by your skills and understanding Kasumi thank you for being calm about this even though you have every right not to be. Come and see me if you have any problems." Hiruzen said before he left and Kasumi closed the door, leaning her back against it as she sunk to the ground, putting her head in her hands for a second as she took a few deep breaths.

"Kasumi?" Kakashi called with worry as she looked up at Kakashi standing on the stairs and she just waved her hand as she brushed her hair back.

"I'm fine Kakashi. Otou-sama left his tanto and his wedding ring to you, they're in the study." Kasumi said as she took a deep breath and Kakashi walked past into the office. Kasumi stood up and walked upstairs of the quiet house as she headed to the end of the hall and took a deep breath, gripping the door handle.

Kasumi closed her eyes and shook her head as she thought about her father calling her his baby girl again and she grimaced as she shook the thought away and opened the door to the impeccable bedroom but the bed and this time Kasumi battled to fight back the tears as she just let them fall as she stepped into the room full of her parents comforting scent… It was going to take her the whole day to sort through everything in that particular room as she went to the closet and opened it and she bit her cheek…

She thought it was impossible to cry all over again about her mother and now about her father but now, even though her eyes and face were sore and tired, they still managed to produce stinging tears as if they were the first ones to be shed as soon as it sunk into her head that her parents were both dead.

She quickly sifted through the stuff in the cupboard while she could still see and hold her breaking sanity together just to sort through for anything breakable as she set it gently on the bed before she just closed the door and with a pained yell, she grabbed anything in the closet and ripped it out as she fell to her knees and cried out like she was the little girl she was.

A parent should never have to bury their children but children so young should never have to burry their parents. Kasumi somehow steeled her resolve once again as she shifted through the things on the floors, making different piles for boxes later but right now she was in no state to go and find anything out in public.

Kakashi fingered his father's ring as the tanto was a comforting weight against his back once again as he walked up stairs and froze when he heard Kasumi's yell and her cries, soul wrenching, heart clawing as Kakashi fisted his hand into his shirt over his heart as it became painful enough for Kakashi to slide against the wall and curl up against it as he fisted the ring in his other hand.

He heard her quieten down as she started to shuffle through stuff and Kakashi wondered why Kasumi was taking it so hard, so much harder than he was. He figured being the youngest he would be the most traumatised by books he had read. Hearing his sister, one who was always there for him, in a way he was closer to her than his own father… Just hearing her cries made an unimaginable pain begin in his chest and it made him want to crawl into a hole and die. Everything that happened the night before was like a blur to him in a way as Kasumi had worked her chakra on their father as he stood up from against the wall, putting the ring into his pocket for now as he opened the door to his father's room and watched as Kasumi barely glanced at anything as she threw it onto a pile.

Kakashi decided he never wanted to feel that pain again so he would distance himself from her… First by moving into his own apartment but things had to be dealt with first.

"Need some help?" Kakashi asked as he walked in and she looked up, wiping at her eyes and face as she nodded and he sat back to back with her in the pile of stuff and began throwing it into the piles with her as they leaned back against each other.

They didn't notice their breathing synchronise or their heart beats slow down to match but they knew at that moment they would both be fine and make it through because silent comfort like this was how Hatakes survive.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato had his hands in his pockets as he walked with Kushina, her arm linked with his for slight comfort as they were dressed in their mourning attire and heading towards the Hatake household to see how the two youngsters were holding up and get ready for the funeral.

Minato didn't know Sakumo very well but he knew him well enough to know he was a loyal and kind man and wouldn't do something on purpose to hurt anyone, he loved his family and with Kasumi getting stabbed and almost dying, perhaps it was the last straw for the man who just wanted to fade away with time.

Luckily it was their day off from missions so he didn't have to make an excuse with Rin and Obito and seem suspicious. They were missing their teammates, especially Kasumi but Minato had this sinking feeling the two wouldn't be returning as they were when they left. He knocked politely on the door as it was swung open with Kasumi being visibly shocked as she looked at each of them.

"Minato-sensei, Kushina what can I do for you two?" Kasumi asked as both of them smiled at her.

"We've come to attend the funeral with you two and to find out how you're both doing." Minato said as Kasumi stepped back to let them in. He looked around sadly at the empty house, boxes everywhere and sheets already over the larger assets and such.

"Well we're getting there I think but we can't promise everything will be back to normal after this sensei." Kasumi answered seriously as she closed the door. "Tea, coffee?" Kasumi offered as she walked through to the kitchen and Minato and Kushina followed.

"It's a beautiful house Kasumi… What's going to happen to it?" Kushina asked as she watched Kasumi put water onto the stove to boil and started setting out four cups putting coffee, tea and sugar into some.

"It's staying in probation until I'm eighteen then Kakashi and I will decide what to do with it. We're moving into our own apartments after the funeral and we'll be back at training tomorrow sensei." Kasumi explained as she poured the water into the cups and added milk if needed to it as Minato and Kushina sat down at the table.

"There's no rush to get back to things yet, if you need a few days, it's perfectly fine." Minato said as he graciously took his tea from Kasumi.

"It'll take our minds off of things and our apartments are pretty much set up already anyway." Kasumi shrugged as she picked up the last cup and headed upstairs. She came back down, followed by Kakashi holding the cup as he blinked with surprise.

"Sensei, Kushina-san?" Kakashi asked as he sat down with Kasumi with her tea.

"We came for moral support." Kushina grinned and Kakashi and Kasumi both looked down at the table, not a hint of a smile on their faces but hurt reflecting in blue and charcoal grey.

"Thank you, it is very kind and thoughtful of you." Kasumi answered after a while and the gloomy atmosphere rose up again just a little bit as they sat in silence for a while, sipping their tea/coffee. "How are Obito and Rin doing, I know she was worried with my wrist the other day?" Kasumi asked just to break the silence.

"Their usual selves but we haven't told them what happened. We just said Kasumi has been off with her wrist and Kakashi went down with a bad cold after your sparring with Gai-kun the other day. It's your choice to tell them or not." Minato explained and he saw Kakashi swallow and Kasumi shake her head.

"They don't need to know… Otou-sama will just fade like he wanted until someone actually approaches us about him…" Kasumi took a deep breath but flinched away when Kushina reached for her hand. "The people of Konoha knowing what has happened to him, taking his own life… He'll be remembered as a coward and otou-sama wants to be remembered the way he was before all of this shit happened just because he couldn't follow the rules." Kasumi said, almost sneering out the last few words as Minato noticed the changes in both of them and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"We should get going, we have those last few boxes to drop off at our apartments before the funeral." Kakashi said, standing up as he collected the cups and washed them out quickly, placing them neatly in the cupboard and wiping the counters over one last time as Kasumi went upstairs. She came back down and passed Kakashi his bag as they picked up two boxes each and they headed out one last time, Kasumi pocketing the keys gently as they began to walk away from the lonely and darkened house.

They each had their own apartment in completely separate buildings and on different streets yet the were close enough, a few blocks away from each other and the apartment blocks were built in the exactly the same way so they both got equal looking new homes. As you walked in there was a step up into a basic kitchen with little low tables on tatami mats and led to another room and a bathroom which was all they needed for now.

They took the high roads to the cemetery as Kushina and Minato stayed quietly behind them as they ran through the forest and towards the cemetery as they all looked up at the fire statue up at the head of the cemetery and noticed the Hokage standing with his ANBU guards at the familiar place as they made their way over and stood quietly as Kasumi handed the house keys over and nodded to the Hokage's comforting look as they stood in front of the two graves and gave their silent respects as one of the ANBU read Sakumo's death poem he left as tradition for seppuku.

The poem finished as Kakashi and Kasumi walked up to the graves and knelt down, bringing their hands together in prayer.

Hatake Nozomi

Hatake Sakumo

They opened their eyes and stepped back as the funeral was finally over. Minato had been steeling glances at the two the entire time and was surprised and worried to see not even a tear in their eyes or anything.

'They gave their father a proper shinobi's funeral.' Minato said to himself as he smiled slightly.

"Jiraiya sends his regards." Hiruzen said to them.

"Thank you." Kasumi and Minato said at the same time as they looked at each other.

"You know Jiraiya-sensei?"

"You know Jiraiya-ji chan?"

"Jiraiya-sensei? Jiraiya-ji chan?" Kakashi asked as Minato and Kasumi turned to him in confusion.

"The last time I saw uncle Jiraiya was when kaa-san was sick so of coarse you wouldn't remember him and I was hoping to never see him again but I guess with sensei now that's inevitable." Kasumi sighed as Minato laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"He was my genin squad sensei and my master… He's taught me a lot and still is. I wonder what he's doing right now?" Minato wondered… Somewhere in the vastness of the great lands, the frog pervert sneezed and thought of something kinky before he added it to his new book he was writing.

"Seems like it's a small world after all." Kushina said with a shrug.

"I have to be getting back to my work. Take care of yourselves." Hiruzen said before he walked off with his ANBU and a wind whipped around in the cemetery.

"I have boxes to unpack." Kasumi said after clearing her throat and Kakashi hummed.

"Me too. See you tomorrow sensei, at the bridge right?" Kakashi asked as Minato smiled at them.

"Same time, same place we'll start with something simple to get you two back in the swing again. Be careful with your wrist Kasumi, we want it healed properly before you get back to any sort of training again." Minato said as Kushina hooked her arm with Minato's and they began walking through the cemetery.

"Okay, that was completely weird." Kushina said as she shivered with the cold wind that had suddenly picked up, making her skin come out in Goosebumps and huddle closer to Minato who seemed like he wasn't effected.

"I half expected it from Kasumi but Kakashi…Sakumo said something to them on his last few minutes and it's shaken them up a lot to change their way of thinking so quickly. I know them, they would have stuck together in an apartment together and not have separate ones like now. I would have expected Kasumi to turn into this over protective sister like she's always been but now… I'm not too sure, but I didn't know those two kids standing there today." Minato said with slight anger to his voice as he scowled ahead with a clenched jaw.

"Perhaps they just need to be guided the right way again… I know it'll be tough on you trying to train them but they need something to show them again that life isn't always as cruel as it has been to them in their beginning so far. I believe you can do it Minato." Kushina said as she kissed his cheek and he grinned with a blush as he pecked her lips.

"At least someone does… Maybe I should write to sensei, it would be nice to see him again." Minato mused with a sigh up at the setting sun.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi shut her door and turned the flickering lights on as she stood there for a few seconds. She had to consciously steer herself there and not naturally return to the big old house like usual. She put her keys in the bowl on the counter as she grabbed an apple and munched on it as she swung her legs over the step, sitting on the tatami mats and looked around.

It would never quite be like home but it was good enough to complete the tasks she used her home for like cleaning herself and sleeping and such… Maybe she should get a houseplant just to liven it up a little? She pulled out her triple chained locket and opened the new casing where her mother's wedding ring sat on one side in a glass case and then the picture of her family with her team picture on the other side of the flip then the engraving underneath on the back of the locket doors.

It was her favourite picture. It had Minato grinning in the back with his hands on hers and Rin's shoulders as they hung around each of the boys with slight blushes dusting their cheeks, Rin over Kakashi looking annoyed like usual and Kasumi over Obito who was grinning anyway. She closed the precious memento and clutched it in her fist for a while before she turned off the lights and headed into the bathroom for a shower before she climbed into bed after inspecting her wrist… It would be completely healed soon with her extra work on it with her medical jutsu.

Maybe her life would fall into some normalcy for a while now that the drama was over with?

Kasumi woke up at her usual time of four am and was annoyed as she decided to get up anyway and slowly got her day going. Without having to check up on her father, make breakfast for everyone or even doing as much cleaning… Kasumi was board by six thirty, having eaten, gotten ready and even sat around doing nothing.

"Obito is going to be on time for once today… Clean slate." Kasumi decided with a deep breath as she pulled on her shoes and headed out. She was dazed for a second with direction before she snapped back and began making her way to the Uchiha compound. She knocked on the weather worn door after getting the usual 'outsider' glares from the Uchihas as she heard movement inside.

The door opened as black blinked with blue, still half asleep as Kasumi began to go redder and redder and her eyes kept dropping lower than his face and Obito just stood there, still half asleep.

"Uh… Um Obito…" Kasumi stuttered out before she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Please put a shirt on and no you're not dreaming." She rushed out, willing her blush away as she heard him move away from the door and she opened her eyes with a sigh as she felt her cheeks cool down before Obito was back at the door.

"You said this isn't a dream?" Obito asked and Kasumi nodded before he wrapped her up in a hug and she tentatively hugged back as her cheeks heated up again. "Where have you been? Are you okay?" Obito asked as he pulled back and looked Kasumi over and inspecting her brace still on her arm.

"I'm good… Just needed a few days that's all. Did sensei drive you that much insane and worrying is Rin's job idiot." Kasumi said, a small smile coming to her lips for the first time in a few days.

"Sensei was killing us in training! And Rin wouldn't stop worrying over you and Baka Kakashi." Obito pouted and Kasumi smiled, ruffling his bed head hair.

"You guys really know how to make my otouto feel loved. Rin too much and you're on the opposite side of the scale of hate." Kasumi said and Obito grinned mischievously and Kasumi relaxed slightly, she missed that cute little grin on his. "So go and get ready so you can be on time for once." Kasumi said as she leaned against his door frame and her father's words played over in her head again as she growled and scratched at her temples.

Obito explained overzealously about what they had been doing for the past three days as Kasumi listened as her father's words played on her mind, yelling at her to forgo listening to her feelings after all of the hurt she had been put through… The mission comes first.

Kasumi was snapped out of her thoughts as Rin slammed right into her with a hug before pulling away and almost ripping her brace off as she inspected Kasumi's arm and Kasumi sighed as she nodded to Kakashi who was sitting on the railing as he nodded back.

Minato arrived soon enough as they got their mission which was gardening that Kasumi could help out with one hand before she was sitting in a tree, watching her team training since she had been banned from training until she could take the brace off in another week by the way she was healing it a little bit everyday.

* * *

**(Slight time skip)**

Kasumi took a deep breath as she woke up and stared at her ceiling… Finally the chunin exams had arrived once again and Kasumi was better than she ever was before. She got up and had a quick shower as she pulled out her uniform consisting of black shorts, knee high black sandals and a navy blue v-neck long sleeved t-shirt as she tied a black sash around it with the regular bands on her wrists and above her elbows and clipped her blue pouches on as she tied her now white hitai-ate into her hair and tied her long and stubborn hair into a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face.

She stretched properly in the small space in the kitchen and made sure she had everything in her pouches, including her medical equipment and anything for making seals if she needed to as well as the necessities of kunai, smoke bombs, paper bombs and flash bombs.

Kushina had taught her about some seals and Kasumi became interested learning that Hiraishin and Minato's specific shunshin was based on seals. Minato had also trained her a lot with Kakashi when it came to tracking and using their speed and quick reflexes, helping Kakashi to improve Chidori further even if it wasn't quite there yet.

Kasumi wasn't quite interested in chakra natures just yet as her medical training was put on hold, even with Rin explaining some level two things to her so after the chunin exams she could speed through most of the stuff and catch up to Rin. After what happened nearly a year before, Kasumi found her hands shook uncontrollably as she tried using her healing chakra as images of 'that night' flashed through her head and so she pulled back on that side of things for a while until she could control herself again.

She had been looking into seals recently and found the most basic ones very useful like a storage scroll and paper bombs is where she got the interest and she knew the people just to teach her. Uzumaki's were master seal specialists and where else to learn it but straight from and Uzumaki? Kushina had been board since getting put onto the sidelines for the war at the moment and Minato usually let Kushina take Kasumi from training or even skip missions after her and Kakashi had been getting into fights a lot that even Rin and Obito stepped away each time.

The village air was cool as Kasumi headed to the bridge to meet Obito and Rin for the exams as she put her hands into her pockets and sighed quietly to herself. She was just so tired of everything, especially the nightmares every night and not enough sleep wasn't helping as she had to take sleeping pills and multivitamins just to keep her regular energy levels and alertness otherwise her tracking skills were going to suffer and she knew she was one of the best among her age group or near enough.

"Morning Kasumi." Rin called with a smile as Kasumi arrived and Kasumi gave her a small smile and a two finger wave as she leaned against the railing on the other side of the bridge.

"Morning Rin. Obito late like usual?" She asked and Rin just smiled sheepishly with a slight laugh and Kasumi sighed, staring up at the gloomy clouds. "Three, two, one…"

"Sorry I'm late! I ran into a kid's fight I had to break up on the way." Obito said as he slowed down by them and Kasumi nodded, standing up straight.

"Shall we get going towards the academy?" Kasumi asked as they both nodded and followed after her towards the academy and walked straight up to classroom 302. The room got cold as they entered it as silence ruled over everyone as they glared at them at the door as Kasumi levelled her gaze with all of them with a board face that could be taken as arrogance as they walked in.

"My eternal rival's sister!" A voice hollered and Kasumi groaned, dropping her face into her hand. Obito also glared at Gai as he came over with his team, Ebisu and Genma.

"Good to see you too Gai." Kasumi said with a sigh as she was trapped in a bear hug and picked up.

"About time our year's number one rookie showed up." Genma said with a nod at her and Kasumi nodded back coolly.

"Rin-chan, Kasumi-chan." Kurenai said as she walked over, dragging Asuma and Raidou over with her.

"Seems like we're all here again." Asuma mused as they looked around at everyone else.

"And a year lower." Obito mentioned, seeing some from their junior class there as well and Kasumi hummed as she crossed her arms.

"And some from the last exam who don't look to impressed." Ebisu mentioned as well as all of their eyes were darting around, noticing Ibiki, Anko and Hayate who were close to their ages as well.

"I wonder what they have in store for us this year?" Raidou hummed as some of them hummed too in agreement when there was a poof of chunin and jonins appearing at the front of the classroom.

"Alright settle down! I shall be taking the exam for this year, my name is Yamanaka Inoichi." Inoichi said as everyone settled down and the room became tense. "Come to the front when you're ready to receive your exam paper and allocated seat."

"Yay…" Half of them groaned as they got moving to get their exam and seat.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi didn't even blink in the exam as she answered the whole paper without cheating but it cleared out most of the room, leaving ten teams left, including their own. They followed Nara Shikaku to the forest of death as the next round was explained to them, to begin the same day. Obito and Rin had stayed quiet and most of the other teams had avoided Kasumi after the little 'incident' in the exam room…

It seemed as though some jonin still held grudges against her father and she ended up having to deflect a kunai aimed directly for her hand and almost being kicked out of the exam until Inoichi ruled it and kicked the proctor out. There had also been whispers on the way to the Forest of Death and Kasumi just seemed to get darker and darker since then.

"Do you think Kasumi is okay?" Obito asked Rin as they stood at gate number thirty-four to enter the forest and Kasumi was sitting on the fence, playing with some dragonflies.

"Those two haven't been right since she broke her wrist and Kakashi came down sick and there's tension between them since they've moved out and away from their tou-san and each other… I wonder what really happened?" Rin said with a sigh as Obito hummed. They discontinued talking as it was time for them to enter the forest as they walked in calmly.

"What do you guys suggest we do for the five days we have?" Kasumi asked as she turned around and faced them, hands on her hips. Obito kept unusually quiet and Rin fiddled with her light purple yukata with shuriken pattern on it, looking down and Kasumi frowned slightly. "Have I done something wrong?" Kasumi asked and it made them both look at her and Obito sighed.

"You're being very much like Baka Kakashi and the relationship between you two… Well it's been a little uncomfortable around either of you two." Obito said plainly as he crossed his arms and scowled under his orange goggles. Rin watched as Kasumi's eyelids fell slightly as pain, confusion, anger, annoyance, sadness and so many other things passed over her friend's face before she levelled her gaze back with them with a deep, silent breath.

"I'm sorry you feel that way… I just couldn't keep a fake charade up anymore, actually I refuse to." Kasumi said calmly, explaining it to them, allowing a little of her thoughts through and her old demeanour coming through seemed to relax them slightly as they looked at each other and smiled back at Kasumi with a nod.

"So back on topic…" Obito said awkwardly as he mused his hair and Rin smiled and looked at Kasumi for guidance and Kasumi smiled slightly.

"All right… Here's what we'll do…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi groaned as he heard the knocking at his door and rolled over, pulling the blanket up over his head.

'Go 'way." He groaned but the knocking continued… If it was Gai, he was going to tie him up without his clothes and put itching powder on the ropes. He angrily threw the blankets off and stalked over to the door, fixing his mask into place and swung the door open angrily.

"Morning Kakashi… I never took you as a late sleeper?" Minato smiled and Kakashi blinked, anger fading away automatically.

"Sensei?" Kakashi blinked up at him and Minato grinned. Kakashi forgot that it was the start of the chunin exams that day and Gai would be entering again.

"I want to take you for some one on one training today if you're not busy." Minato said and Kakashi nodded.

"Of coarse… I'll get ready straight away." Kakashi said, turning as Minato followed him inside and stood by the door, looking around… It hadn't changed since he moved in. "Shouldn't you be watching the chunin exams?" Kakashi called from his room as he got dressed.

"The first round is exams again and the second round only begins late in the afternoon… I have no doubt Kasumi will push the team right through until the final round." Minato said as Kakashi came out of his room wearing his usual uniform of a blue t-shirt with white strips on the middle of the sleeves, on his arms he wears blue armoured sleeves that come over his hands and held on by two bands then the two leather straps over his shoulders, holding the tanto on his back.

"She would have made chunin earlier if she wasn't determined to hold herself back, of coarse she'll do it this time." Kakashi said, some defence coming into his voice as he followed his sensei out, locking up his apartment.

"I think Obito and Rin will make it this time as well, they've been working hard." Minato mentioned as well, watching Kakashi as he hummed and put his hands in his pockets, walking down the roads towards the training grounds. "Kushina says she should be a jonin at her skills, what do you think Kakashi?"

"She can do as she pleases." Kakashi said placidly as they stood, readying themselves in a fighting stance across from each other.

"You two have been fighting a lot lately… Any particular reason?" Minato asked as Kakashi made the first move and Minato blocked as they kept exchanging blows.

"We are our own people and we have differences just like everyone else sensei." Kakashi said as he dodged a punch from Minato, flipping backwards. Minato caught more defence and anger in his student's voice as he pressed on with his attacks.

"You two use to be two peas in a pod, enough to know each other's moves… What's happened?" Minato asked.

"Grief changes people in different ways sensei." Kakashi said as he blocked and dodged Minato's fast melee attacks.

"You not to much but Kasumi has… Why don't you try to get through to her, do you know what she went through before your father…"

"I know exactly what she went through sensei!" Kakashi snapped angrily after a hard hit against his face from Minato who froze at the anger in his charcoal black eyes. "After you and the Hokage left, we went to bed and I asked her about some things tou-san said to us… She's the reason he lived so long besides, she completely blocked me out since then as have I…" Kakashi said with annoyance on his voice as he held a hand to his cheek and stared down to his right with angry furrowed brows. "I'm going home… I don't appreciate being interrogated during training." Kakashi said sulkily as he turned around and walked back towards Konoha as Minato just stood there.

He watched his young protégé leave and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He really didn't like prying into his student's minds or pasts but when it affects the team's work and safety he has no choice like right then. Kasumi avoided the questions while Kakashi just flat out refuses to say anything and Obito and Rin had no idea either as Minato promised to keep quiet about their father's death.

"Minato-san, you are required to go to the tower in the Forest of Death as the first exam is coming to an end." A chunin said, arriving into the training grounds and Minato sighed.

"I'll be right there." Minato said as the chunin nodded and left again and Minato jumped up into the trees towards Training Ground 44. Teamwork would come straight after the chunin exams but for now he needs to watch his team and make mental notes on improvements they would need to make.

"So nice of you to join us Minato." Hiruzen said with a smile as Minato smiled sheepishly as he entered the room with the other jonin senseis and they all turned to the screens and waited as the beginning was announced and the participants rushed into the jungle where the waiting game began.

"Hey Minato, isn't that your team?" Someone called as Minato perked up and headed over to the screen where everyone was gathered. Two squads face each other, Team 7 against a much older genin squad who looked cocky about this fight and Minato took a step closer to watch. Both teams raised their scrolls, Kasumi's team having the heaven scroll while the other team had earth and they three boy's faces lit up with a sick smirk and Minato held his breath as they put the scrolls away and the other team moved in for an attack right away, this time Obito's fireball was a success and not just a fireball but a grand fireball as it forced the other team to scatter.

Next was Kasumi's set of expertise as she stepped forwards and looked around with calm eyes and sniffing the air as they all looked at each other and nodded, Obito and Rin jumping in one direction while Kasumi took another. The bushes rustled as Obito jumped out with one of the older teens over his shoulder and Rin right behind as they dropped him onto the floor, unconscious. Kasumi appeared with the other two boy's collars before she threw them over with their other teammate and the jonins began to laugh and comment.

Rin retrieved the scroll from the main boy's pack and gave it to Kasumi as she handed the other one to Obito and Kasumi passed two other scrolls to Rin as she transformed each of them into the heaven and earth scroll before putting them away and headed back through the forest.

"I'd never want to go up against those two Hatakes or even Minato's team." One of the jonin in the room laughed as did others.

"I have no doubt that Kasumi-chan would pass this time around like her brother the last time." Another person commented in the room as Minato listened tensely. He was broken out of it by a comforting pat on his shoulder from the Sandaime as he smiled at Minato.

"They're slowly breaking out of their father's shadow Minato… Don't worry about them so much." Hiruzen smiled and Minato's shoulders relaxed slightly as he sighed and nodded.

"I know but I feel like they've missed out on so much because of what they've faced… Plus team dynamics have taken a nosedive since… Well you know." Minato said and Hiruzen scowled slightly.

"Between Kakashi and Kasumi?" Hiruzen asked as they moved away from the screens to find some empty seats for them to sit in. Minato nodded and sighed once again and Hiruzen watched in concern. "What is their main problem?" Hiruzen asked.

"They refuse to talk, work together and they're constantly arguing… Worse than Kakashi and Obito ever had and it makes the atmosphere around them constantly tense and unpleasant that it's affecting our performance." Minato explained and Hiruzen hummed.

"And trying to rectify this?" Hiruzen asked Minato who leaned back in his chair tiredly.

"I've spoken to them, verbally and through our fists, together and apart and sometimes it works for a while before it builds up again and then after training Rin and Kasumi have to heal herself and Kakashi then it stays quiet for weeks again." Minato explained and Hiruzen sighed.

"Sibling rivalry and jealousy." Hiruzen said tiredly as he stared across the room at the screens.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And now I'm back from outer space. I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face! Okay, maybe not quite space but I've been a bit stiff in the last week so i can sit still for very long and I've also been lazy after my friend got it into my head to be mean and not update for a while... Anyway, welcome to ZabuzasGirl and Pein's kid, thanks for the reviews! And to everyone else who has put this story onto their stalker list I mean Uh Following or favorite list.**

**Kasumi age 11-12**

**Kakashi age 9-10**

* * *

Kasumi sighed as they stared at the board in front of them.

'If you don not possess 'Heaven', gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess 'Earth', run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both 'Heaven' and 'Earth' scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe paths. This secret of - -. It shall lead you on your way.'

"Well… This is new from last year." Obito mused as he scratched his head.

"Well it's really just saying we have to open both of the scrolls… Obito." Kasumi nodded to Obito as they took the scrolls out and opened them as Kasumi looked between the two.

"Quickly, throw them, they're summoning scrolls." Rin said in slight panic as Kasumi calmly threw hers with Obito's frantic throw and a puff of smoke appeared.

"People say this may be a long standing record…" Minato said as he waved his hand, dispersing the cloud of smoke.

"Record?" Obito asked as he held his arm by his nose so the smoke didn't make him sneeze.

"Yes… Five hours and forty minutes, the quickest team of genin we've ever seen get through the Forest of Death." Minato said with a smile as Rin and Obito hi-fived.

"Well we have been training for this for a while sensei." Kasumi said, crossing her arms… She had a massive headache coming along and wanted to get some sleep. Minato looked at Kasumi with something akin to sadness and disappointment in his eyes, which Kasumi chose to ignore but both Rin and Obito saw it.

"Sensei, what does that saying on the wall mean?" Rin asked, dispersing the awkward atmosphere. Minato turned around as his team came closer as they all read the saying once again.

"It's something Sandaime once said. Think of Heaven being intelligence and quick thinking and think of Earth being physical strength… Now read it again, replacing those two words." Minato said.

"If you don not possess intelligence and quick thinking, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess physical strength, run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both 'Heaven' and 'Earth' scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe paths. This secret of - -. It shall lead you on your way." Rin recited for them. "But what are those two missing words sensei?"

"This is the secret of being a chunin… A commanding class ninja. You have to be both physically and mentally strong to command a team, have teamwork and complete a mission safely. For example, Obit is strong yet he lacks in the common sense department sometimes." Minato smiled as Obito pouted and crossed his arms and Rin giggled slightly. "But for Rin who is bright, she lacks strength… Do you three understand?" Minato asked.

"Yes sensei." They chorused together and Minato nodded.

"Good… Go find a room in the tower and rest for the next few days. I shall see you then." Minato said as he left in a flash and Kasumi growled again.

"Let's go, I want to take something for this headache coming along." Kasumi said as she led her team through a door in the tower and found a room where the rested.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi sat calmly in the shadows as she watched other teams entering the tower. She hadn't slept because of her headache and then once it finally went away she couldn't sleep for the last four days so everyone stayed away from her.

Gai did try to strike a conversation with her but she very politely refused and asked to be left alone and surprisingly he did but it just made her feel bad and get more glares from her peers… She didn't need any more friends, it was easier to obey rules that way.

They were called to the main hall as they lined up and listened to the Sandaime explain about being a chunin and how exams are normally taken and the difference during war times like right then. Only four teams made it through and so the final round would begin right then as names were displayed on the board.

Hatake Kasumi

Versus

Yuuhi Kurenai

"Right off the bat huh?" Obito said behind Kasumi who sighed and nodded.

"Yeah… I was hoping it was going to be one of those older teams over there." Kasumi said as she stepped up with Kurenai who had determination in her red eyes.

"All right, all others please move out of the arena and stand up on those balconies above you." The proctor announced as everyone began to move towards them while Kurenai and Kasumi faced each other.

"Good luck Kasumi." Rin said as she walked off with Minato and Obito. Kasumi just nodded easily as she crossed her arms and stared back at Kurenai. The match was called to begin as Kurenai rapidly sped through hand seals and set a genjutsu onto Kasumi, caught straight away as she dropped to her knees, eyes blanking out and Minato watched intently.

Obito and Rin were busy cheering for Kasumi to snap out of it as Kurenai took a kunai out from her leg pouch and walked over to Kasumi. Kurenai's team was cheering for her as she stood in front of Kasumi with her kunai to her throat.

"Winner. Yuuhi Kur..." The proctor said with disappointment but half way through saying it, there was an explosion of smoke as there was a scuffle and it stopped as the smoke cleared. Kasumi sat on Kurenai's back as she was hog tied with chakra enhanced ninja wire and gagged with a kunai to her throat where Kasumi's hand twitched and touched her throat enough to call the match.

"Winner. Hatake Kasumi." The proctor announced. Kasumi stood up and cut the rope from Kurenai and let her untangle herself as she healed the small gash on Kurenai's throat.

"When did you break out of my genjutsu?" Kurenai asked with disappointment.

"Straight away. You took to long and you came up to me for a close kill, which was your worst decision. In real battle you should have frozen your enemy in the genjutsu and killed them with a long ranged attack just in case they got out of it quick enough. You have amazing genjutsu skills Kurenai, don't doubt yourself." Kasumi explained as she helped Kurenai up and they shook hands and made their way up towards their teams where they stood by each other.

A few matches went by and it came down to Obito versus Ebisu and Rin versus Anko. They both won their matches and moved on to Kasumi versus Raidou, Obito versus Asuma and Rin versus Genma, each winning their matches.

The semi finals came down to Kasumi, Obito and Rin. Rin forfeited, saying she stood no chance against them as it left it down to Obito versus Kasumi as they both grinned at each other as they faced each other.

"I've been wanting to fight you for a while." Kasumi said as she got into a fighting position and Obito followed.

"I have too… Get ready to loose Kasumi." Obito grinned and Kasumi smirked as the match was called to start. Obito started off with a fireball and Kasumi dodged, having to avoid smaller fireballs, flipping and twisting. Using her speed and dodging abilities, she slowly got closer to Obito and engaged him into a taijutsu battle as Rin cheered for both of them.

Minato watched them and how they fought. Obito had gotten a lot better and Kasumi was still just as good as she followed Obito and didn't let him get out of the close range to use any fire jutsus. She used her superior speed to jump up and bring her heel down on his right shoulder with a loud whack and Obito collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Winner Hatake Kasumi." The proctor announced. Rin gasped as soon as she saw Kasumi rush over to him and began medical jutsu on him. She jumped over the railing with Minato as the proctor and medics surrounded as well.

"Shit, what did you do Kasumi?" Rin asked as she assisted her friend in panic.

"I… I…" Kasumi said as stubborn tears came to her eyes and she looked away as her healing hands stayed hovered over Obito's shoulder with Rin's. They put him onto a stretcher as Kasumi stayed by him the whole time, all the way to the hospital and sat down on a chair next to his bed as she held tears in her eyes and leaned her elbow on the side table as she rested her head on her knuckles.

She had shattered his scapula and fractured multiple bones in his shoulder… In other words, she had used killing force on a comrade for no reason that Kasumi felt she didn't deserve the title of chunin anymore… She may be powerful but she'd be dangerous if she could do to her comrades like she had just done to Obito that evening.

All she thought about in that match was obeying the rules… Completing the mission. Obito was her enemy, her prey, kill or be killed. Her old instincts came out to play and now Obito would be off duty for months… The one she supposedly cared deeply for.

"Kasumi?" Kakashi called from the doorway as she looked back at her brother. "Hokage-sama wants to see you in his office." Kakashi said as he left again and Kasumi sighed as she let go of Obito's hand and brushed her fingers through his hair before she turned and left towards the Hokage's Tower.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Kasumi asked like a kicked puppy as Hiruzen sat calmly at his desk with an impassive face.

"Come in and close the door." Hiruzen said calmly as Kasumi nodded and stepped in, closing the door behind her as she battled to meet the Hokage's gaze. "What happened in that final match yesterday?"

"I used killing force on a comrade… As simple as that." Kasumi said with defensive annoyance at herself as she dropped her gaze with an angry pout, hands clasped harshly behind her back.

"It's not that simple. Why Kasumi?" Hiruzen asked calmly as Kasumi sighed and raised her head, still avoiding his eyes.

"I'd like to say my instincts took over but that's an excuse." She said and Hiruzen growled slightly.

"Look at me Kasumi." He ordered as Kasumi flinched and battled to raise her gaze to Hiruzen's. "Why?"

"Because Otou-sama said so!" She said as tears welled at her eyes and she gritted her teeth. "He said never to fail my missions, follow the rules and never be vunerable for I am just a tool for the village alright?! I saw Obito as my prey, the mountain I needed to get over, the completion of my mission and so I nearly killed him." Kasumi said as she dropped her head as her bangs hid her face.

"If you executed that move properly… Obito-kun would have been dead Kasumi." Hiruzen said softer as she looked up and sniffed. "I believe you had some self restraint there however you did use unnecessary force on a comrade and you'll need to be punished for that." Hiruzen said and Kasumi nodded.

"I'll accept any punishment sir." Kasumi said calmly as she levelled her gaze with him.

"Once Obito-kun has recovered and ready to take missions again, you will be put onto suspension." Hiruzen began as Kasumi opened her mouth in protest but then closed it very quickly with a nod. "Now that the unpleasant side of things is dealt with… Congratulations on winning the exams Hatake Kasumi, you will be a chunin of Konoha after your suspension is over with however you will be doing solo D-ranked missions to keep you up to date and peak physical condition for your duties as a chunin and you may continue with the time you have free to you with any sort of specialty training you wish… You're a very promising and powerful ninja Kasumi and we cannot afford to keep you off duty doing nothing in a time of war. Consider yourself lucky we are in times of war and need. Dismissed." Hiruzen said, meaning she wasn't getting off unscaved but Kasumi smiled sadly and bowed to him.

"Yes Hokage-sama. This will never happen again and I shall take my punishment seriously and be grateful for the leniency and keep this in mind for the future. Thank you." She said as she walked towards his desk and received her certificate and flak jacket and left again.

Kasumi read over her certificate as she walked to her apartment. Her keys dangled and jingled as she unlocked her apartment and stepped in, dropping everything in her hands as she grabbed a kunai and looking up.

"Sensei? Rin, Kakashi? What are you guys doing here?" Kasumi asked with a sigh of relief as she put the kunai away and picked up the three things she dropped. Her team sitting around her little table on the mats in the kitchen.

"We came to see how you were doing and what the Hokage wanted." Minato said with concern as he sipped his tea.

"He gave me my punishment for hurting Obito so badly." Kasumi sighed as she put her stuff down on the little desk by her door and locked up again.

"And?" Minato asked.

"He made me chunin." Kasumi sighed, her back to them. "And I'm going on team suspension after Obito is back on duty. My rank will only stick after my suspension but I've been given the go ahead to continue with independent training and solo D-ranked missions during my suspension because of the strain of the war. I got off too lucky." Kasumi said as she turned around and sat at the table with them, pouring herself some tea.

"Wow. I didn't think it was that bad out there." Rin mused, looking to her sensei who just sighed.

"More and more efforts and ninja are needed out there with four countries coming at us since we're so centred between Suna, Kumo, Iwa and Kiri. Suna and Iwa, Kumo and Iwa and Kumo and Kiri can fight but we're in the middle of it all." Minato explained and Kasumi hummed in agreement.

"Did anyone else make chunin this time around?" Kasumi asked, really hoping she wasn't the only one.

"There was a lot of potential out there and more people have been chosen as chunin apart from Kasumi." Minato said, eyeing his guilty student who kept her gaze lowered and missed Rin's manic grin.

"And?" Kakashi asked, finally deciding to speak up.

"Three others have attained the rank of chunin; Might Gai, Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin." Minato said with a grin as Kasumi looked up with tired surprise at her friend who grinned and nodded.

"Rin that's great!" Kasumi said as she launched herself over the table and tackled her laughing friend as they hugged on the floor.

"And now we can all move forwards again after Obito heals and your suspension." Rin said as she sat her friend back into her space and Kasumi smiled guiltily.

"I don't deserve it." Kasumi half smiled to herself.

"Are you kidding?" Kakashi deadpanned as all faces turned to look at him. "We're on par so far with skills and I'm training up for the jonin exams when I have the time… You should have entered last time around and you would have passed, stop denying yourself Kasumi." Kakashi said, it came out harshly but the words just said that Kakashi cared for his sister and her skills.

"Thanks Teme." Kasumi smirked at Kakashi who just 'hn'ed' and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the entire team met up outside of the hospital to visit Obito who must have woken up by now. Kakashi looked bored and Rin looked her usual self while Kasumi was a bit nervous as they entered Obito's room quietly. Obito was sleeping with his arm and shoulders in casts but he looked better than the impact he had from two days before.

Kasumi settled herself into her chair on his left side while Rin stood on the other side and Minato and Kakashi leaned by the windowsill as they watched him sleeping. He squirmed slightly with a pained face as his eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes as he looked around slowly. Obito grinned at all of them as he sat up carefully with Rin and Kasumi's help, getting him comfortable as his arm was in a sling and on heavy pain medication.

Kasumi sat back down awkwardly as she balled her hands into fists on her lap and kept her head down with a look of guilt on her face as Obito chatted to Rin and then Minato, finding out he had made chunin.

"…sumi… Kasumi?" Obito called, waving his good arm in front of her face as she looked up with confusion, as Obito was staring at her with confusion. "Are you okay? Did you make chunin?" Obito asked with vibrating excitement. Kasumi just stood up and gently embraced him as he sat there with confusion before hugging her back.

"I'm so sorry. You're in here because of me and I don't deserve to have won that match or to be a chunin either." Kasumi said as her unreasonable tears began and she hid her eyes into his shoulder as she sniffed.

"It's cool Kasumi and you definitely deserve to be a chunin…" Obito said as he tried to reassure her and rubbed her back. Kasumi stood up straight and sniffed as she wiped at her face, staring down.

"I'll see you guys at the bridge… I'll see you later Obito." Kasumi said as she left quietly.

"What's up with her, it was just an accident?" Obito asked with concern and Rin sighed.

"That blow could have killed you if she didn't hold back slightly… A damaged shoulder would be the least of your worries right now." Minato said as Obito looked at the door Kasumi had just left through.

"She even admitted… She had the intent to kill you." Kakashi said as Minato and Rin glared at him but he shrugged.

"She wasn't right in the exams either…" Obito said as he continued to look at the door. "She was attacked for no reason in the first round and in the second round she said she refused to hold up a charade anymore then the third round…" Obito sighed.

"So you noticed too?" Minato asked and Kakashi perked up at this.

"Noticed what?" Kakashi asked with intrigue hiding his worry.

"With each match, she became more violent. She put a gash into Kurenai's throat, cracked a few ribs on Gai and then this on Obito." Minato said as Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"She did mention a headache once we got to the tower… Maybe she's coming down with something?" Rin said and Minato hummed.

"Or maybe this suspension is exactly what she needs right now to set her straight again." Kakashi said as a wave of something floated through the deathly quiet room.

* * *

Kasumi zipped on her chunin jacket as she watched herself in the mirror. Her level two medic exam was complete plus she was moving on with more complicated seal work with Kushina and even Minato helping out when he had the time.

Her suspension had been six months long and she was on missions for three months before Obito was fully functional again and back to his old self. Between her missions and her other training she even had enough time to help out in the hospital and work on elemental training and now Chidori was complete, all that was missing was Kakashi's power and speed to be able to pierce an opponent like he wants.

Kasumi still wore a normal outfit consisting of black shorts, a grey open front armour apron, a long sleeved v-neck shirt with the bands on her wrists and elbows but now she wore the chunin jacket with weight seals on the inside of it and her apron that would be deactivated for missions.

But today the team was fully back together, all chunin and going on an important C-rank mission. Some bandits had stolen some scrolls from all over the nations and they're in Konoha territory and could give them an edge to the war, which had gotten worse. Kasumi knew she just had to get better and better which is why her medic exam was completed as soon as she had a thousand hours and after that she moved onto seals and playing prey in the Forest of Death with the huge tigers in there since she no longer had her father's wolves to chase her around.

She had also worked on her shunshin jutsu, now leaving a slight after image as she moved and it even worked on the sharingan after Kushina flashed them again with Kasumi's top… Thank god for fish net armour underneath and bras. Kasumi picked up her scrolls as she put them into her jacket of her necessities for the mission and put her pouches on as she looked around her apartment to make sure she had everything before she left towards the bridge.

"Morning guys." Kasumi said as she appeared with her shunshin and a puff of smoke, on her haunches on the railing.

"Morning Kasumi." Minato greeted with a smile, seeing her chunin jacket.

"Good morning. Obito's just late like usual." Rin said to her friend and Kakashi just nodded at his sister as she nodded back with a slight smile before sitting on the railing.

"Sorry I'm late! The road was blocked off so I had to take a detour from the compound." Obito said with a sheepish grin. Rin sighed, Minato sighed quietly and Kakashi's eyes twitch while Kasumi face palmed.

"You're a ninja… You could have just jumped over it." Kakashi said and like usual Obito turned on him.

"There was a HUGE tree, I'd like to see you jump over it." Obito growled in Kakashi's face.

"And I bet I'd clear it while a cry baby ninja like you would cry half way over it, afraid to fall." Kakashi said back.

"Alright enough you two. We need to get to the boarder town before nightfall and still have time to set up a plan, according to ANBU they'll be passing into the boarders by midnight and into the town by the next morning. Let's move out." Minato said, dispersing the argument quickly as they followed after Minato towards the gates and then into the trees. Minato stayed up front with Rin behind him with Kasumi, Kakashi and Obito at the back behind them.

There were no incidents on the way there as the journey stayed silent where at the boarder town, they booked into a little run down motel by sundown and Minato rolled maps out on the floor as they all gathered around. They would arrive at eleven that evening onto the two roads into the Fire country and wait for them to enter and follow them all the way, deeper into the country and make sure about the scrolls before they attacked and took them out.

Kasumi sat up on watch with Minato silently as the other three slept until ten when they would leave and get into position. It was a cool night, as spring was getting closer as Kasumi stared out of the window and breathed onto the glass as she drew pictures into it before it disappeared.

"Does it feel good to be back on missions again?" Minato asked in a low and quiet voice as Kasumi shifted, leaning her back against the wall under the window.

"This is closer to what I was striving for now that I'm a chunin… I enjoy missions so I guess it's nice to be back on them but it's better being back with my team… Boring D-ranked missions can get boring and tedious after a while on your own." Kasumi smiled slightly as she played with a strand of her hair.

"I can't believe how quickly you all have grown… You're how old now?" Minato asked with a smile, sitting across the room from her by the door, the moon's light flooding into the room of quiet snores.

"Kakashi's nine, Rin and I are eleven and Obito is twelve." Kasumi said and Minato hummed.

"I thought you three were the same age?" Minato asked, never really getting into his student's personal lives until now, one particular day he just feels curious.

"Obito's birthday is in February and Rin and I are in November so we were kind of held back slightly until the academy who didn't care our birthdays were in November." Kasumi explained again and Minato nodded quietly. It stayed quiet for the rest of the evening before the rest of the team was woken up and they headed out. Minato and Rin taking one road while Obito, Kakashi and Kasumi took the other road as they waited up in the trees for the other team to radio in as a flare would be too noticeable in the middle of the night.

'_Sensei, we've got them. Four bandits carrying nap sacks with one of them carrying a large cylinder which is covered but it looks to be in the shape of a scroll.' _Kasumi radioed in.

'_All right. Good work. Follow them and we'll meet up in the fork in the road, which should be at about sunrise… Radio in if you need any help.' _Minato said before his radio clicked off. They each looked at each other and nodded as the followed silently through the trees after the four cloaked bandits.

"It shouldn't be this easy." Obito whispered.

"Something doesn't feel right." Kakashi added and Kasumi hummed.

"We're just watching them for now so stay calm, we'll be meeting up with sensei soon." Kasumi said, also feeling her skin prickling and it wasn't just the cool weather. They met up in the fork when the bandits suddenly turned down another road and the sun had begun to come up as they trailed them to an old run down farm.

The bandits spoke with the farmer and his wife for a while before they went to the stables and set up three horses and the team got tense seeing the good condition of the horses when they suddenly jumped on and took off and the team followed. Kasumi stayed behind however and jumped down towards the kind old couple.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Kasumi?" Minato questioned as they battled to trail the fast running horses through the trees.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since before we started chasing these bastards." Obito said back at Minato as they were running low on steam, having chased them for an hour and anything thrown at them, they would just dodge.

"How long do you think they knew we were tailing them?" Kakashi asked and Minato scowled at the horses' meters ahead of them.

"Since before we probably even knew they were coming… Someone must have tipped them off. Keep focused." Minato said as he pushed faster and the rest of the team battled to keep up. The road turned into two different levels and Minato cursed as it was obscuring their vision from the trees up above before the sound of another horse was heard.

There was a flash of brown and silver as Kasumi was on the higher road and on a horse as it sped past them, jumping onto the road behind her and running to keep up on the ground. Kasumi shifted on the hoarse, kneeling on it before she stood up carefully and scowled down through the trees to see the other bandits and she looked ahead. There was a small clearing she could jump through… The only problem? The high road she was on ended before it. She crouched back onto the horse as she spoke to it calmingly and waited her time.

"What is she doing?" Rin wondered out loud and getting out of breath.

"I don't know but where did she get that horse?" Obito wondered in sarcasm. Kasumi suddenly jumped as the horse came to a screeching halt as Kasumi flew up and over to her left like a cat going for it's prey… It was a long way to fall.

"Kasumi!" Minato shouted as he sped up in case he had to throw his kunai to save her. Minato saw the clearing she had aimed for and judged everything quickly as she flew over and landed on the back of a horse, knocking the one out straight away and pushing him off as she battled with the other two.

"Take care of him!" Minato shouted back at his remaining students before he threw his kunai and landed on the same road, as he never missed a beat, following Kasumi.

Kasumi had instantly taken out another bandit with a kunai to his throat when the one sitting on the same horse kicked him off and drew his katana and Kasumi began to duel him with a kunai, not really wanting to hurt the horses. She managed to pull forwards enough to throw a flash bomb behind her which made the horses throw the two remaining bandits off and she jumped off her horse to chase after them.

"Sensei?" Kasumi asked as she rounded on them to find he had both of them unconscious and in headlocks.

"Didn't think you'd have all of the fun to yourself did you?" Minato laughed and Kasumi rolled her eyes. "Round up the reaming horses, we have to go back for the other bandit you threw off." Minato said as he tied them up and Kasumi rounded up the freaked horses and calmed them down. The two bandits were thrown onto the back of one horse as they rode the other two back, picking up the body and arriving where his team had stopped with the fourth bandit.

"Good job team." Minato said with a smile as he slid off his horse and Kasumi followed as she stroked her first horse that Rin had brought down a small path with her.

"That was epically fun!" Obito said with a grin as he rounded up all of the scrolls and placed them together in a pile as Kakashi shifted through all of them.

"What do we do with them now?" Kasumi asked as she looked at the bandits and stroked 'her' horse who was enjoying it happily.

"We take them back to Konoha with us… By the way, where did you get that horse Kasumi?" Minato asked as he piled the bandits onto two horses, making sure they stayed unconscious for the remainder of the mission.

"She's the oldest of the lot, the bandits didn't want her because she was old so I asked if I could borrow her. If we ever managed to catch up to those horses, I don't think we would have been in any fit state to fight properly after that huge run." Kasumi said, looking at her tired teammates and inwardly smirking. She got back onto 'her' horse as they piled the scrolls onto he last horse and Kasumi trotted circles around her teammates who were feeling dumb after the morning chase.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi smiled as she brushed her teeth. The picture from her first chunin mission hung proudly on her wall with Daisy the horse in it as well but her smile soon dropped. It was their day off but it was also November 1st, she hadn't thought about it since she moved out with Kakashi and she hadn't made pancakes since then either.

Once the house was clean, she began to cook, making her kaa-san's specialty pancakes as her locket sat open on the counter as she hummed and cooked them slowly and peacefully. She hadn't cooked properly either since she moved out as all her known recipes were for two or four people. It had always been a stress reliever and calmed her considerably when she cooked and it was really doing the trick after a few years of not having to do it.

Kasumi packaged them neatly as she cleaned up and placed them in a scroll to keep fresh, putting her locket back on before she put on her usual blue v-neck shirt and black shorts and headed out towards the cemetery with a sad smile on her face.

She looked up at the fire statue at the front of the cemetery before her gaze fell to a long figure standing in a familiar place, head tilted down as his hair hung around his face, not being restrained from his usual hitai-ate. Wearing a sleeveless shirt and his usual pant, Kasumi began to walk over to him.

"It seems great minds think alike huh?" Kasumi asked gently as she stood next to her brother looking down at their parent's graves.

"I needed some advice… You always said kaa-san was very knowledgeable." Kakashi said softly as the wind ruffled his hair slightly, taking the heat out of the sunlight for a few moments.

"I brought pancakes… You want to sit and eat them like old times?" Kasumi asked carefully as Kakashi sighed.

"I have nothing better to do." Kakashi said as he sat down and Kasumi followed, facing her brother as she laid the pancakes out in the container and they ate silently for a while.

"What advice did you need?" Kasumi asked after a while as she straightened her legs out in front of her and leaned back on her hands, all animosity between them having disappeared for the time being.

"The jonin exams are coming up and I was wondering if I was ready or not." Kakashi said as he peacefully ate his pancake, mask down and all. It was a clear shock to Kasumi when she saw his face and saw how much he had matured and gotten older as it made a dull ache in her chest appear, full of guilt in a way.

"I think kaa-san would say do what you feel ready for. You could always take it again the next year and you'll know exactly what you're in for the next time and she'll be proud either way." Kasumi said as she stared up at the clear blue sky.

"Do you think they're together?" Kakashi asked softly as he stared down at the grass and pulled at the blades.

"I hope they are… Otou-sama was so heartbroken when she died yet she lived on through me, they were always saying how much I look like her." Kasumi said, her voice seemingly far away as a tear dropped down her cheek and making a dark spot on her shirt from dropping from her chin.

"Can we…" Kakashi began as he scowled down at the grass and Kasumi sat up and waited for her brother to finish his sentence, he was always socially awkward when it came to feelings and what he wanted but Kasumi knew he would voice it eventually if she waited calmly and long enough. "Can we meet up here like this every year? I've missed your cooking." Kakashi smiled slightly and Kasumi could see it as she smiled back and two more tears escaped her eyes.

"Depending on how things go yes, we'll try to do this every year and I'll make pancakes. Our schedules will be tougher once we become jonin." Kasumi smiled and Kakashi tilted his head.

"You're trying for jonin too?" Kakashi asked and Kasumi smiled.

"I'm tired of holding myself back so I'll go for it even if I don't make it on the first try plus with how the war is going…" Kasumi sighed as she leaned back onto her hands again and looked up at the sky.

"It seems to be turning bad again." Kakashi sighed, pulling his mask back into place and Kasumi hummed as she watched the clouds float by that had suddenly appeared.

"And it looks like snow next year… It's a killer out there and we've had it lucky so far." Kasumi sighed and Kakashi hummed, as he laid down on the grass next to her, parallel.

"We're also quick learners. Perfect for quick training." Kakashi mused deadly and Kasumi sighed as she laid down next to Kakashi with her hands behind her head. Kakashi turned his head and looked at his sister, noticing she was maturing into a woman and a kunoichi his father would be proud of… She had changed a lot from their team photos, one he looked at the same morning in melancholy. "Can I look at your locket?" Kakashi asked as Kasumi turned her head.

"Sure, it is the only picture of kaa-san left… Here." She said, unclipping the three independent chains and handing it to Kakashi as he opened it and looked at the casing a diamond ring was in as he looked at the two pictures and the engraving with a sigh as a tear came to his eyes.

"What did you do with Otou-sama's ring?" Kasumi asked, looking back up at the sky.

"It's on a chain around my neck… Time sure has flown by hasn't it?" Kakashi wondered as he closed the locket and handed it back to Kasumi who put it on straight away.

"It sure has… Do you want to train together like old times? I can try to help you out with your speed and you can help me with my senses, they're not working properly lately after our first C-rank together?" Kasumi laughed slightly and Kakashi smiled as he got up, offering a hand to his sister who took it silently and they walked closely to the training grounds for some shuriken practise first.

Their aim was as perfect as each other's but Kasumi was more critically accurate. Kasumi then put weighted seals on pebbles and made him run with them while she chased after him in a hungry wolf form (but she didn't tell him that) before they swapped to fine tuning Kasumi's senses.

Kakashi tried Chidori on multiple trees but Kasumi just ended up having to heal his bloody hands and nails… He still didn't quite have enough speed to pierce right through plus it was spraining his fingers.

Kasumi perfected it but at that speed and power, she didn't feel comfortable in using it and decided to keep it for emergency cases while she'd let Kakashi have it as his own while she decided shooting little bolts of lightning like a gun was fun and all she needed for now.

The sun began to go down and the two siblings were exhausted and dirty from the day of hard training like old times as they laid head to head, sprawled out on the ground as they stared up at the orange sky, breathing heavily after their last spar.

"Hey, have you ever tried sensei's Rasengan?" Kasumi asked as they sat up and spun to face each other.

"No… I know you were doing the training but that was for chakra control… Have you ever tried it?" Kakashi asked as Kasumi smirked and held out her right hand with her left hand clutching her wrist as sparks of chakra began to show before there was a small swirling ball, not quite rasengan but close before it disappeared.

"It's actually really hard and I heard sensei was even trying to improve it." Kasumi said as she yawned and Kakashi smiled under his mask slightly.

"You're getting old nee-san." Kakashi chided playfully as her yawn stopped instantly and she glared deadly at her brother.

"Shut up. It's your fault ya know." Kasumi pouted and Kakashi laughed.

"And you've been hanging around Kushina too much." Kakashi said and Kasumi growled.

"How about another game of 'prey'!" Kasumi said as she launched for Kakashi who had scrambled away as she chased him back to the village.

**A/N: Aw! Kasumi and Kakashi are talking again :') Yeah... I think I'm getting sappy... R&R my lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey all! Yeah i got a bit writer's block so i decided maybe posting something would help me to get it back... Maybe the Posting Gods have shunned me for not updating like i use to! I has been Shunned! (Bad English intended) And you're right Tatty and Dragon, it's not going to be all bright sunshine and bunnies, this is war people! So I hope it's not all too emo for all of you and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Kasumi's age 12**

**Kakashi's age 10**

* * *

Kasumi spun a kunai lazily between her fingers as her elbows leaned on the railing on the bridge as she stared down into the water. It was their day off and New Years was just around the corner and she wanted to spend the time lazing around for once in her life… Maybe her suspension had made her lazy. Kasumi was so lost into staring into the water she hadn't heard Obito arrive and began arguing with Kakashi like usual.

"Do you think they'll ever stop arguing?" Minato asked as he sat on the railing next to her and she looked at him boredly as she put her kunai away.

"When Hell freezes over, maybe." Kasumi mused as she turned, leaning her side against the railing as she and Minato watched Obito and Kakashi arguing with Rin trying to very politely break them up.

"And this is why we're all here today." Minato spoke up in a loud commanding voice as they argument stopped and they looked at Minato. "Frankly, all of your teamwork sucks recently… Kakashi and Kasumi, I understand you two are ahead of your time and your skills are exceptional but I've never seen you two work together like our first C-rank mission. Obito, you're too brash and loud, always trying to pick a fight with Kakashi and Rin, it's not your duty to break up their little fights all of the time so today on your day off we'll be doing the bell test again." Minato said as Kakashi scowled at him and Obito groaned silently.

"Yes! I finally get to do the bell test!" Kasumi said in excitement as she pushed off of the railing and fist pumped.

"But there's a twist this time…" Minato said as they all looked at him incredulously. He proceeded to dig into his pocket and pull out only one bell as it dangled from some red string from his fingertips. "The one who either gets this from me or gets the closest to, I'll suggest a jonin promotion to the Hokage and come with me on my next missions to the frontlines." Minato said as they all looked at him with wide eyes. Obito's eyes held excitement in them while Kakashi had determination and Kasumi smirked… It was going to be a fun afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi laid back in the grass, watching the clouds pass by as explosions were heard throughout the forest. She put her finger up a butterfly landed on it and flapped its wings slowly before it took off with the next loud explosion. Her plan was working swimmingly as she listened to the river flowing next to her before there was a slight disturbance.

"Not even going to try Kasumi?" Minato asked and Kasumi shrugged.

"Just biding my time… There's still one more hiding out there. What was the time period again Sensei?" Kasumi asked as she played with an ant on her hand.

"Sundown… What are you up to?" Minato asked with scepticism and Kasumi smirked ever so slightly.

"Nothing you need to worry about… Yet." Kasumi said and Minato didn't like the sound of that but before he could ask again, there was a sound of birds before Minato had to dodge Kakashi coming right for him and Kasumi just continued to lie there… It was only one o'clock, she had at least another five hours.

She listened as there were a few more explosions and wood snapping violently before she got up and listened, sniffing as well as she looked around as she began to walk through the trees slowly. She stalked through the thick bush slowly as she kept her senses alert and let her gut guide her before she saw someone moving through the trees ahead of her at a fast rate and she followed quietly to discover it was Kakashi who slowed down to a stop and regarded her.

"I'd like to borrow your tanto." Kasumi said and she saw a smug look in Kakashi's eyes as he took the straps off and tossed it over to here where she caught it.

"So how are you going with this test?" Kakashi asked and Kasumi smirked as she fixed the straps over her vest.

"My first attempt… I've been biding my time so hopefully sensei is a little tired out." Kasumi said with a smile before she left Kakashi but she did see his mistake in his eyes before he cursed and carried on to find somewhere to rest and patch up a cut Minato gave him.

Kasumi focused her senses as she ran through the trees, following where her gut was guiding her next when she barely caught the flash of yellow through the trees and matched Minato's pace before he stopped and she stopped behind a tree trunk as they both dropped to the ground. She concentrated on her ears and nose as she listened to the slight ruffling of his clothes from his movements and his scent to alert her if he was coming close to her or not.

She dropped onto her haunches, quickly forming hand seals as there was a small poof before something brown scurried off into the bushes and she listened again.

"I know you're there… Why not come out now since your time is running short?" Minato called in her direction as she walked calmly around the tree and placed one hand against it as the other sat on her hip.

"I waited this late on purpose sensei… You know I'm not stupid." Kasumi stated calmly as she fixed the straps from her shoulders to sit around her waist like a belt as the tanto hung on her right hip before she leaned back against the tree.

"You waited until you couldn't be interrupted am I right?" Minato asked as he held one of his special kunai in his left and stood in a defensive stance.

"Yes and no. I know by the amount of explosions earlier that Obito has tired himself out and Kakashi is retreating for now for a better plan but I'm not sure about Rin, maybe she's with Obito or Kakashi. I was actually waiting for you to waste your energy on them and then try my luck, I may have a better shot now." Kasumi said with an innocent smile and Minato smiled at her idea before she launched forwards, kunai to kunai as they clashed. Kasumi threw a kick in as Minato blocked and tried to grab for her but she twisted her foot away as her kunai clashed against his again.

Minato was cautious as he fought back because he knew Kasumi probably had an underhanded plan at bay and waiting for the right time as she avoided his marking again, using her extreme flexibility to the max as well as her muscled control. Minato pushed away from her, placing a mark on her as he jumped into the bushes and Kasumi regained her equilibrium and looked around for him before stopping her movement as her hand instantly sat on the hilt of the tanto and at her gut feeling, she drew it and had the blade pointing behind her.

She felt cool metal tap her neck at the same time and blinked as she slid her eyes to her left to see Minato holding his kunai to her neck on her left. Minato flinched at the cool look in her eyes as well as the blade piercing his skin ever so slightly… Her eyes portrayed nothing but emptiness and concentration… A shinobi killer.

"I have to say… That was impressive Kasumi but now we're at a stale mate." Minato said as he gently pressed the kunai against her neck as he felt the blade shift slightly.

"Are we really sensei?" Kasumi asked just as coolly as her eyes stayed on his through the corners of her eyes.

"How about we both step back and give up?" Minato asked just as coolly but he saw a smirk on her face as she looked forwards again.

"That would depend… Where's your little bell sensei?" Kasumi asked as he felt for his belt and looked down to see it gone as Kasumi twisted into her right shoulder and slipped out of her situation, jumping away from him quickly as a tiny brown dog jumped onto her shoulder and the sound of the bell dropped into her hand from its mouth.

"I believe I win sensei… and with two hours to spare." Kasumi said as she waved the little bell in front of him and the dog sitting on her shoulder barked in a high pitch. Minato sighed before he whistled a signal whistle and the rest of the team arrived in the area as they walked closer.

"Now way, you got the bell?" Rin asked with excitement and Kasumi just waved it in her hand as the dog barked yet again. "Aw, he's so cute!" Rin gushed as she picked up the little sandy brown Chihuahua and hugged it close.

"I do have a question though sensei." Kasumi said as they came together and Kasumi handed his bell back to him. "Why did you give us only one bell and tell us we were against each other. We all know what this test is about so why was it not given with that purpose?" Kasumi asked as the question caught all of their attentions.

"I needed an extra member for this mission I'm going on and I wanted to take one of you with but I needed to be fair so I used this test… Plus it can't hurt giving in a recommendation for jonin." Minato explained as Kakashi looked away with annoyance on his face as Kasumi gave his tanto back and Obito and Rin just looked a little disappointed. "You may all go home and take tomorrow off until I can find someone to fill in for me while we're away." Minato said but gestured for Kasumi to follow him. Kasumi hugged Rin and rescued her dog and said goodbye to the other two sore losers as she jogged to catch up to Minato, stroking her dog.

"When did you sign the contract scroll?" Minato asked, eyes still ahead with something brewing beneath them.

"After Otou-sama's first attempt... I needed practise and he entrusted it to me and I needed to be the contract holder after Otou-sama to keep the summoning scroll otherwise it would have been lost again… What is this mission about sensei?" Kasumi asked as she patted her dog one last time and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We're going to the boarders by the Land of Lightning. We need to hold our position for a few days after receiving information that Kumo could be making a move towards us." Minato said and Kasumi nodded.

"Where are we going now?" She asked as they entered the village and the sun was finally going down.

"Mission briefing, there's a reason I gave you four until sun down." Minato said as if it was obvious and Kasumi scoffed.

"When do we leave?" Kasumi asked as they walked down the main road.

"Tomorrow morning. We're going with Inuzuka Inumaru and Akimichi Daisuke with me as captain. You will listen to my orders no matter what Kasumi?" Minato asked, eyes dead ahead but he had worry deep in his eyes and Kasumi smiled, tugging on his sleeve.

"You can count on me sensei, I know it must be pretty dangerous out there and I don't fancy dying a second time and staying dead." Kasumi said but Minato winced slightly but he also relaxed with a slight smile.

"Good girl." Minato tease, ruffling her hair roughly as she ducked away from him and brushed it back. They entered the Hokage's Tower calmly and into the Hokage's office as she saw a large man standing there, typically Akimichi and another man standing there in uniform and two purple fang like marks going down his cheeks with a large sandy coloured dog next to him that made Kasumi shiver and remember her father's black wolves as she entered against the odd looks and stood at attention as the Hokage began briefing.

Once they were dismissed, Kasumi turned to leave but Minato caught her shoulder and turned her back around again to face the Hokage as he took his pipe out and began to puff as the atmosphere felt more relaxed.

"Minato tells me he's recommended I make you a jonin Kasumi." Hiruzen said calmly as Kasumi stood at attention and nodded.

"Yes sir, he has." She answered calmly and Minato had to crack a smile, he'd never really seen Kasumi respectful and following orders so strictly as she stood there in front of the Hokage.

"And how do you feel about this?" Hiruzen asked and it threw Kasumi off a little as she swayed slightly.

"I'll accept the recommendation and I'm honoured to be thought of so highly. I do wish to be a jonin nin as soon as possible but if you feel like I'm not ready, I'll accept it and work harder sir." Kasumi answered honestly and Hiruzen nodded as he puffed on his pipe.

"Most of those in your age group are only just becoming chunin right now and you've only just become chunin however I have been watching your team and listening to the word on the grapevine about you and your brother." Hiruzen explained as Kasumi listened and nodded.

"She timed my shunshin perfectly and had me in a stale mate while she had a summons steel the bell from me." Minato added as Hiruzen's brows raised as his eyes stayed sceptical on Kasumi.

"Impressive but the enemy wouldn't have hesitated to kill you if Minato was the enemy." Hiruzen added.

"And neither would have I but sensei was a comrade and I used the necessary force on him as he used on me." Kasumi said clearly as Hiruzen smiled and then laughed.

"You are a very diligent young girl and you correct your mistakes quickly and so I'll be promoting you to jonin right now to go on your first mission tomorrow. Congratulations Hatake Kasumi." Hiruzen smiled at the beaming young girl as she smiled and was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Thank you sir, I will not disappoint you sir." Kasumi said, barely able to keep her smile down as she twitched, not sure what to do, whether to hug someone or shout it or just do something. Minato watched Kasumi and he'd never seen her that excited or even act nearly as much as a kid as she was right then.

"Go home, I know your mission starts early tomorrow morning Kasumi-chan." Hiruzen laughed as Kasumi bowed hastily and was out of there like a shot, running down the hallway and shouting her enjoyment as Hiruzen and Minato laughed.

"I never would have thought you'd let them advance so far and so quickly Minato." Hiruzen said and Minato shrugged, looking at the open door with a sad smile.

"Whether it was her rough start in life or something else… She's quick both physically and mentally, plus she has a stamina I haven't seen for a while since Kushina, there's a lot she can do with that chakra."

XXXXXXXXXX

They had been thrown into duty straight away as they patrolled through the forest area. The sandy canine, Riko, sniffing around wearily as it's hackle stayed up and she stayed weary of the canine after her past experiences, Inuzuka dogs could be more dangerous than people some times.

"Keep alert, our shift is almost over." Minato instructed softly.

"And with the sun going down, it's the perfect time to use it to their advantage." Kasumi mentioned and Inumaru scoffed.

"You're a quick kid, no doubt the student of Konoha's Kiiroi Senko." He laughed quietly and Kasumi just smirked and rolled her eyes as she flanked Minato's right. They all stopped at the same time as they kept their senses alert and looked around, back to back carefully as they readied their weapons.

"Kasumi." Minato called, stress high in his calm tone as they swapped around and Kasumi caught a lightning attack headed for them as she used her lightning natured chakra to redirect it into the ground, using the basic Chidori. Her eyes scanned quickly as she noticed a slight movement and sent a bolt of lightning that way as it was deflected.

"Four o'clock sensei." Kasumi responded back as Inumaru nodded.

"There's four of them." Daisuke said calmly.

"Kasumi, cover them. I'll be right back." Minato said as he threw a kunai and disappeared as a scuffle was heard and Minato reappeared as the rest of the enemy appeared in front of them. One of them quickly identified Minato in a panicked voice as they stood calmly in a attack and support position. They wore Kumo headbands and the same uniform with slight modifications to each other as Kasumi recognised one of them.

"So he's the one who single handedly prevented the recovery of the Kyuubi?" The big burley one in the middle mentioned.

"And you are Unruly Ay. Son of Kumo's Sandaime Raikage. Rumours say you are extremely fast yourself." Minato commented back coolly as the face clicked into Kasumi's head. Kumo's A/B combo, famous for their Double Lariat.

"With Brother and me, we're gonna get you, fool you fool." The other one said, presumable Bee.

"Everyone stay out of this." Minato said and Kasumi clenched her jaw to say something as he reached into his pouch and threw his signature kunai everywhere. Lightning chakra covered Ay's body as he moved, barely slow enough to actually see him move as Kasumi watched the amazing battle. She turned her head so fast to see Minato get to the tree and then behind Ay again but before he could deliver his blow giant tentacles got in the way.

"No way… Is he the Hachibi Jinchuuriki?" Inumaru wondered when they heard their retreat signal. "It's the signal to evacuate! Minato, we'll retreat for now!" Inumaru said as he and Daisuke jumped off and Kasumi hesitated, waiting for her partner as he walked towards her away from the Kumo nin.

"You have amazing prowess. Not as the Hachibi jinchuuriki but as a shinobi, it seems you possess something very powerful. Ay, you have a fine family, as do I. In any case, next time we meet I suspect we'll be fighting as one Kage against another. If you don't figure out what your otouto considers most precious to him he will be neither jinchuuriki nor a human." Minato said and Kasumi tilted her head… What did he mean by that and 'Jinchuuriki?'

"Don't try to fool me with that nonsense. You're not getting away." Ay said as Kasumi crouched defensively and kept her eyes on Ay's team as she knew her sensei could deal with Ay as he had proven. He charged up his lightning armour again and headed for Minato at the same unbelievable speed.

"Sensei!" Kasumi cried but at the end of her cry, Minato was over Bee with his kunai to his head yet Bee had a sword to his stomach and Kasumi blinked, it was the same thing she did to him the day before.

"I've got my own responsibilities… So I won't fail." Minato said as they stayed like that.

"Fine, let's do it. One for one. We'll stab each other and get it done." Bee said calmly.

"You're my enemy but I like you. You definitely got the moves of a shinobi killer." Minato said as he flashed over to Kasumi and she gasped slightly. "Let's go Kasumi." Minato said coolly as he put his hand on her shoulder and led her away until they were safe and Kumo wasn't following.

"Sensei…" Kasumi asked quietly and Minato hummed in acknowledgment. "What is a jinchuuriki? Are there really people out there that have bijuu sealed within them?" Kasumi asked as she looked back and saw Minato's face go passive.

"There is. Like Kumo has the Hachibi, we have the Kyuubi but jinchuuriki aren't usually treated very nicely because of the beasts… You don't need to worry about it right now Kasumi, just stay focused for the mission." Minato said calmly but she could see in his eyes he was hiding something but she stayed quiet.

They landed at camp and Kasumi looked around grimly. It was exactly how she imagined but real blood and wounds on people right in front of her were a lot more gruesome. It was a rocky area with trenches that they passed towards the entrance with shinobi guarding down in them already and eating quietly. Kasumi stopped as a stretcher ran past her with a man holding a severed arm and groaning as blood poured out.

"Kasumi? Kasumi, are you okay?" Minato asked, bent over slightly in front of her as she watched the stretcher go around the corner into a tent with a red cross on it.

"It's all exactly how I imagined…" She said out softly as Minato's gentle grip on her shoulders tightened slightly. "War truly can be horrific and life changing." She said, looking at her sensei's worried and guilt ridden face as he watched her carefully. "I'll be in the tent helping out until our next shift, it's the least I can do." Kasumi said as she began walking towards the tent.

"Are you sure?" Minato asked, sounding slightly strangled. "There's a lot worse in there than what just ran past you." He explained but Kasumi just shrugged.

"Otou-sama was inventive with ways to kill himself, I'm sure I have more hands on experienced than most in that tent." She said numbly as she continued on and into the tent. Minato watched her go and suddenly had the guilty urge to throw up… Bringing little Kasumi into such a large war was wrong but she had won fair and square and proved herself that afternoon against the lightning attack as he worked flawlessly with her, perhaps it was the right decision, just not for her young conscience.

* * *

Minato smiled tiredly as he saw the gates of home up ahead and shifted the lightweight against his back gently. His team had faced off against the Raikage's son a few more times and Kasumi kept proving herself as he watched her age before his eyes over the last month.

Her mind was built for war somehow. She just got better and better out there as the days went by and when they returned, she would go and help in the tent an counted to have saved over hundreds of lives in there over her time. She never complained, never broke an order and worked well with his team with Inumaru and Daisuke, knew her responsibilities before Minato even had chance to say her name and seemed to just brighten up the battle field a little with her small smiles and flashy little lightning jutsus.

As soon as they were told to go home and being relieved, Kasumi came down with a slight temperature and so Minato carried her back as she slept her exhaustion away on the way home. She even helped out at one point when their head nurse suddenly disappeared and she summoned three ninken to search and found her trapped in a cave being used for information. The Kumo nin were long gone but left her in the genjutsu, which Kasumi wasted no time in breaking the genjutsu and healing the poor nurse. Her ninken were interesting, one being the tiny small Chihuahua, a large dog with black and brown fur, built to run but could also bring someone down then she had a huge dog that looked like a miniature hoarse in a grey colour. He would have mistaken the last one for an Inuzuka canine but it wasn't burly enough to be one of their special bred dog companions.

"Are we there yet sensei?" Kasumi asked tiredly by his ear and he chuckled softly.

"I'm taking you home and I'll hand in our reports so you can start your week long vacation today. Kushina is out on a mission so what would you like?" Minato asked as her arms around his neck shifted.

"Ramen… Something with flavour for once. There's only so much even an Akimichi can do with rationed supplies." She said tiredly with a smile in her voice and Minato smiled.

"Ramen it is then." He said with fondness and pride as she cuddled back against his back. "Congratulations on your first successful A-ranked jonin mission, you did excellently out there Kasumi, you handled it extremely well." Minato said and he felt her hum.

"Nothing really much different but we're going up against people who can fight like we can and after the things I saw on someone I loved, I could handle seeing it on a stranger or even acquaintance. You see worse pictures during medic lessons." Kasumi said and Minato hummed.

"Most people just freeze up, even adults yet you handled it like it was your everyday life." Minato said and he felt her shrug.

"Something like that use to be like my daily life. Go on missions, train, come home to the next deathly surprise, eat dinner I really didn't want to as my stomach was still turning from the scene I had come home to, forced myself to eat and got at least five hours of sleep before I was up all over again… Just with a lot more stress and chakra usage." Kasumi laughed lightly and Minato frowned.

"Not something someone should have to go through all day everyday, we all have breaks even like now." Minato said and Kasumi hummed.

"Yeah, I got those some times… Are we there yet?" Kasumi asked as Minato tapped her on the leg.

"I need your key." He said as he held his hand back to her and she dropped the metal into his hand before he carried her inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi hugged Obito tight as she saw him sticking out in the snowy landscape by the bridge. She had gotten a killer hug from Rin just seconds before and she even managed to catch Kakashi into a hug.

"And? How was the mission?" Rin asked as she sat on the railing and even Kakashi moved closer to listen as Minato was late.

"Exactly like the pictures in med class… But strangely I enjoyed it, it gave me a lot of knowledge about missions to medical training and procedures and how teams work out there." Kasumi explained. Obito was smiling as he held onto her, sapping her warmth and Rin looked slightly disturbed, thinking back to the pictures in med class.

"You haven't been eating enough have you?" Rin scolded as she poked one of Kasumi's ribs hard and she winced.

"There's only so much time and food out there… It's not like everyone stops for lunch or some weird thing like that. You eat what you can, when you can." Kasumi said seriously as Obito squeezed her a little tighter, Kakashi frowned and Rin looked a little intimidated. "But as long as you have a great team out there, there's nothing to worry about… I heard we're going towards Iwa's lines today to help out there?" Kasumi asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, sensei said we three are working together while you two get the medic tents in order." Obito said as he pointed to Kakashi and himself then Rin and Kasumi.

"Yeah, I have the field experience and Rin the knowledge, we'll be a kick ass team." Kasumi grinned, knowing she had started her jonin medic training during her week off even if she was sick herself.

"How long are we out there for?" Rin asked and Kasumi shrugged.

"They're debating on a month or two but Iwa has pulled back for now once Kumo began to focus on them after failing with Konoha. There shouldn't be too much trouble up there." Kasumi said as Kakashi hummed in agreement.

"Everyone ready to go?" Minato asked up on one of the arches of the bridge, shouldering a bag.

"Yes sensei." They all said out together as Minato jumped down and began to lead them. They jumped silently through the trees as Kakashi made notes on how Kasumi and Minato acted. They had come back a month ago but they were all on separate missions everywhere with some trouble with Kiri. Kasumi reacted to everything Minato did and sometimes to things he didn't as Kakashi noticed them too and listened.

Obito was aloof as usual but still alert and Rin seemed slightly paranoid, coming back injured from her last mission but they were all fine and alive and back together again as Team Minato this time. He noticed Kasumi flanked Minato's left side, falling back some times as she was running on par with him and Kakashi was surprised Minato never said anything. Usually captains would say something about subordinates flanking them directly, some untold and unconscious hierarchy thing among ninja but Minato seemed a little at easy as she travelled next to him…

When had they gotten so close?

"Okay, we'll split off here. Obito and Kakashi, flanking right and left respectively and Rin and Kasumi, make sure you two make it to the camp and assume charge there a soon as possible. Scatter!" Minato ordered calmly as thy split off and Kasumi stayed next to Rin as thy stayed close enough to touch shoulders now and again.

"Did you see a lot out on that side?" Rin asked as they flew through the trees.

"It just brought my knowledge into perspective and real life so now I can think clearly and work properly to save the person. What was going on in your side, I hear you guys were dispatched not too long after sensei and I left?" Kasumi asked and Rin bit her lip.

"It's like you said, it was rough but I learned a lot from it." Rin said as they entered the camp and found the tents straight away, getting to work.

Later that evening, Kasumi and Rin sat together by the fire as they rubbed their hands and ate their ration soup. Teams were beginning to report in from being relieved and there had been no injury so far.

"When did you become jonin?" Rin asked carefully as she sipped her soup and Kasumi stiffened but then relaxed, knowing she was caught.

"My recommendation… I just wanted to keep it quiet. What set it off?" Kasumi asked, looking at her best friend who smiled gently at her.

"Your command in that tent, even jonins and some of the ANBU were scared as hell as you threw orders around like that… Are you doing your jonin training?" Rin asked as she sipped her cool soup and grimaced slightly as she set it close by the fire.

"Yeah, I began it as soon as I got back… It's basically just more about hospital advanced procedures like transplants and such, not really practical out on the field but could be in the medic tent if we had perfect situations like a match who had died on the field already. It's just one more soldier to survive really… I know, cruel way to think about it huh?" Kasumi asked with a smile full of shame as she let her soup drip from her spoon and into the bowl again.

"It's true though but it'd be more correct if it was a skilled medic needing a transplant because we can save so many people. Like sensei always said, the medics are the most valuable to anyone. We have a higher chance of surviving this war." Rin sighed as she picked up her soup and gulped it down.

"Another sad yet true statement, only twelve and we're already talking about death." Kasumi laughed as she too gulped down her bowl.

"Here…" Rin said, holding up a hand for Kasumi to wait as she put her bowl down and picked up a large pack, giving it Kasumi. "It's a jonin medic pack, I know you don't like carrying bags and it'll fit next to your regular pouch on your back even if it's a little heavy and bulky. Not many of these are issued as medics usually stick to being chunin and just medics. Congratulations Kasumi on becoming jonin." Rin said as Kasumi took the pack, dumbfounded as she placed it onto her lap and hugged Rin tightly, lingering in her warmth, physically and in her heart as she hugged her friend back.

"Thank you Rin. Please don't tell the others, I don't want them to know yet." Kasumi said barely above a whisper as she sighed her emotion of gratitude out and smiled into her friend's shoulder "How did I ever deserve a friend like you?" Kasumi asked, emotion cracking her voice as she felt Rin laugh silently in the hug.

"Right back at you."

XXXXXXXXXX

The pack sat comfortable on her lower back and right bum cheek, next to her regular pack on her left as Kasumi scrambled around the tent with a clipboard in hand and pointing dangerously with a pen at things as people scrambled like headless chickens in fear and ordered confusion.

She finally had a list of supplies and was getting the place into order by now on their third week there. It was freezing as the snow pelted down relentlessly. On the second week of being there, Iwa had hit hard, taking out most of their side but they had only lost twenty of the two hundred shinobi there and most of them were on the operation table as well. It had hit Rin harder than Kasumi expected but loosing someone was a horrible feeling, especially when you had seen them just alive and joking about death a few minutes before hand as they were carried in.

Even Kakashi had come in hurt but Kasumi let Rin take care of it as she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it after just loosing someone on the table to such a basic wound but there was poison she wasn't fast enough to cure… It could have been her little otouto. Obito just grinned through his light injuries and teased Kasumi about being better than Kakashi so it made her feel a little better with the death surrounding her… Obito was resilient and bright, he'd always come bouncing back, no matter the injury or cause, even done by herself like the chunin exams.

Kasumi was a little board without any real action but she knew how important her leadership was to the survival through the next wave of war whenever it was going to hit and the medic tents were vital to stop Iwa from invading Konoha.

Kasumi stretched as she exited the tent after another long day… The tent was nearly perfect and running smoothly as she joined her team by the fire and listened to Obito animatedly explaining something that must have happened to Rin as they all had scratches and bruises on them from earlier that day.

"So that's why you three came back as brothers in arms?" Kasumi mocked as she caught her ration can from her sensei and opened it as she warmed her hands by the fire to open the stupid can.

"Of coarse! It was a victorious win for us today." Obito laughed proudly as he rubbed his nose and Kasumi smiled tiredly as she picked at her canned sardines. "What did you see when you went with sensei on that one mission?" Obito asked as he scooted closer to her and she smiled before it turned into a grin and she looked up at the fire as snow fell around them.

"A battle of amazing speed… Sensei's Hiraishin versus the Raikage's lightning armour, sensei was just that split second faster, I could barely follow it." Kasumi laughed, she didn't see Minato's head snap up to look at her with a fish's tail hanging out before he quickly devoured it.

"No way…" Obito whispered as he turned on the log to face her and scooted closer as she smiled, a faint pink dusting her cheeks as she watched down at his leg touching against hers. "You mean Kumo's A/B combo? Was Bee there too?" Obito asked excitedly as Kasumi hummed and nodded her head with a smile, she went on to explain the times they clashed and how differently each one came out before they had to come back to Konoha. Kakashi excused himself to bed and Rin did as well as Obito did as they walked towards the tents and Minato changed logs to sit next to Kasumi who could finally eat her food as she looked up at the gloomy clouds in the night sky, obscuring the stars.

"Kasumi, what's the fastest thing your eyes can follow?" Minato asked suddenly as Kasumi looked up at him with confusion as she swallowed.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Minato wrapped his coat over her shoulders and hugged her to his warm side and her eyes closed with the warmth radiating through into her clothes and to her cold skin.

"You said you could 'barely' follow Ay's movements." Minato said as Kasumi leaned her head against his arm, falling asleep with the sudden warmth as Minato rubber her cold arm.

"Yeah, his form was blurred but I could follow his speed with my eyes, I get tunnel vision though, like with the Chidori. I can follow the movement but I can't see it clearly but I can usually follow a kunai's movements thrown by you or Kakashi." She explained as her sardines tasted better now that she had warmed up slightly, she never realised how cold she was.

"And with the bell test… How did you know when and where to draw that tanto on me?" Minato asked as he watched the fire, a million thoughts running through his head.

"When you mark people, you use your right hand and keep your kunai in your left. When you use the mark that you placed on someone, you appear behind and to your left where you would kill the person with your kunai. In other words, your left hand is heavy attack but the kunai is for last minute defence and your right hand is for marking and using rasengan. I've watched you long enough to figure that out." Kasumi explained as she put her empty can down and turned into Minato's warmth as he closed the cape further around them.

"That still doesn't explain my question." Minato said with a slight pout and Kasumi giggled tiredly.

"You always go for the back where people are the most defenceless and you favour the left with your kunai for killing. I drew my tanto with the feeling of the air around me and if you concentrate hard enough and know the basic whereabouts of the seal, you can find the very small seal when it activates… It's all about timing." Kasumi mumbled sleepily with her eyes closed.

"It sounds almost like slowing down time, not even the sharingan has timed that before and I should know against Fugaku." Minato smiled slightly and Kasumi did too.

"Oh the grumpy old man I bumped into when I met you… Yeah I remember him, he's not very nice to Obito though, I'd like to run a Chidori right up his royal hi…"

"Language Kasumi." Minato scolded, laughing silently. "You have keen eyes and a brain of deconstructing things, have you ever looked into learning the Hiraishin?" Minato asked carefully as Kasumi shifted closer into his side.

"No, I've struggled enough with easy jutsus, I don't want to put something nearly impossible in my path and obsess over it for years to find I've moved backwards instead of forwards like I thought with the jutsu." Kasumi said with annoyance in her voice, she had obviously tried something once before.

"How did you learn everything else then… Think about it this way. If you didn't peruse through all of the other jutsus you have learned, would you have moved forwards?" Minato asked as Kasumi shifted to sit up right and looked up at him with furrowed brows.

"No but the Hiraishin is way out of my league, I can't even complete the rasengan training you gave me." Kasumi said and Minato smiled.

"Ah but look at your chakra now thanks to it… It's not when you arrive, it's how you got there, treat your jutsus like a journey with multiple paths branching off from it. If you never did the rasengan training, you wouldn't have perfect control now, you wouldn't be so far in medical jutsu, you wouldn't have helped your brother complete his technique… You get more benefits from the journey rather than the end Kasumi." Minato said and Kasumi laughed silently with a big smile as she shook her head.

"You're insane sensei… Your mind is way to optimistic for me." Kasumi laughed and Minato grinned.

"Remember, I'll always be here to help you, your still young even though you're a jonin already you'll still need help along the way and that's why we work in teams and work on…"

"Teamwork." Kasumi said with Minato as he smiled at her again and nodded his head.

"Why don't you get into bed, you look freezing." Minato shivered as Kasumi rubber her hands together and shivered as well.

"Yeah, I never realised how cold I was… Thanks for the words of wisdom sensei, I'll sleep on it." Kasumi said as she got up and stretched heading towards her tent.

"We're leaving back to Konoha in four days so get what you need done within the next few days." Minato called after her as she waved tiredly over her shoulder and disappeared into one of the tents down the road.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So i was reading through some reviews i got for this story and others and i felt really inspired to update! So i suggest you get your tissues ready for this chapter just in case, this is the chapter I've been waiting for because this is where things go down! Okay, now that I've given it away ToT sorry, here's the next chapter which was inspired by three songs actually. ****Radio active- Imagine Dragons, ****Hexes-Bassnectar ft. Chino Moreno and ****All good things- Nelly Furtado so enjoy.**

**Kasumi age: 13**

**Kakashi age: 11**

* * *

Kasumi sighed as she dragged her lazy body out of bed. Spring had finally sprung and the chunin exams had come and gone, not that she cared anyway since she was jonin already. Her last mission had gotten on her nerves, stuck with the three guys for another mission right afterwards since Rin was needed in Iwa's line tent where they were before.

They were escorting Some rich man through the Land of Fire to the docks… Five days of nothing but testosterone and Kakashi seeming to be in PMS mode, male style… Kasumi just put it down to puberty finally hitting since he squeaked once and kept quiet the rest of the mission. Obito of coarse laughed through the rest of the mission, bringing it up and having a good laugh with the client and Kasumi could swear she saw him blushing over his mask slightly but his ears were definitely red.

The morning was cool as Kasumi stepped out of the shower and dressed for her usual day even if she was off… Maybe she could finally snag a solo mission as a jonin? She left off the flak jacket for now as she straightened out a crease on her blue shirt and prodded her locket a few times before she left to meet up with Rin by the Sakura trees.

Kasumi sat on the roof of a nearby building as she watched Obito below… He had flowers in his hand… For Rin. She sighed into the air as she looked up at the clouds, leaning back on her hands as her legs dangled. She liked Obito a lot and the feelings just wouldn't go away no matter how many times she told herself 'no'. She had quelled them quite nicely, occupying her mind with war, blood and other stuff but those feelings would always make her heart lurch when he touched her, or smiled at her his usual cheeky mischievous grin she loved so much.

He was the perfect yin to her yang, loud, strong, proud, cute, cheeky yet he had to go for the girl who liked who she was similar to… Kakashi. It was a messed up sort of square between them, Kasumi likes Obito, Obito likes Rin, Rin likes Kakashi and Kakashi was asexual… Um her little otouto was seemingly not interested in girls or even guys.

She thought about the tent she worked in Kumo and the messages of lost love given to her to give to those people be it a spouse or even secret crush, Kasumi didn't want to end up like that, confessing her love when she took her last breaths and so she stood up and shunshinned down as her other classmates appeared and Rin began handing out papers to all of them

'Plan by Kakashi's classmates. To obtain gifts to celebrate his promotion to Jonin. Top secret mission.'

Obito seemed as impressed as Kasumi felt right then… Not into it either.

"We haven't seen you around a lot Kasumi-chan." Kurenai said as miniature conversations popped up between them all.

"Yeah, I've been busy. They need a lot of skilled shinobi out there right now." Kasumi said as she stuffed the paper into her pouch and wanted to run… She wasn't a social creature.

"Everyone thought you would have beaten Kakashi to the promotion this time around but it appears not." Gai exclaimed and Kasumi stiffened up slightly.

"Yeah well he was always praised as the genius born prodigy while I'm just his sister. I'm not really phased anyway, it's not a competition anyway." Kasumi shrugged, edging ever so slightly to get to the edge, make an excuse and leave ASAP.

"You haven't been taking a lot of missions with the other chunin like Kakashi has." Asuma said with a shrug but she could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah well Minato-sensei likes to have me as his partner a lot so we normally do missions together." Kasumi shrugged, becoming more and more tense before Rin sighed.

"Just say it already, they'll find out eventually." She said with sympathy for her friend as whispers started up among them from being in an affair with Minato, getting pregnant and being off duty or going off the rails with brother issues.

"Alright fine!" Kasumi shouted, shutting them up quickly as she took a deep breath.

"I've been a jonin for four months already okay?" She said with annoyance as jaws dropped and she crossed her arms and looked away. "I was recommended and accepted right away, I'm also a jonin medic and training in seals for a few years already and I'm close to the title of master like sensei and Jiraiya-sama… There. There's the class role model you all look up to with 'daddy issues'." Kasumi said as she turned and walked away from the confused group… So much for confessing to Obito.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi let the spring air wash across her dirty and sweaty skin in the field they were currently standing in, waiting like usual. They had just met up for a mission they had together after being separated again once they got back from the snowy hell by Iwa after their short little break. She was close to finishing her medic training and had begun reading about the Hiraishin, the Niidaime's technique.

"Obito's late again." Kasumi sighed blissfully into the wind. "By the way, where's Rin sensei?" Kasumi asked in relaxation still.

"Jonin medic training by my suggestion." Minato said as he watched the clouds float by as well. Their heads turned towards the forest as there was a yell and Obito came tumbling out, lying face down before looking up.

"Did I make it?" Obito asked with hope and panic in his voice.

"Nope, you're late Obito. When did you think we were suppose to meet up? When becoming a full-fledged ninja, following the rules is common sense right?" Kakashi asked, standing over Obito as he got up slowly and Kasumi sighed… The rules were still a touchy subject for her.

"No, you see while coming here, I ended up having to help an old lady who had too much luggage across the street. And something was in my eye…" Obito said as he took out his eye drops and dropped them in.

"Yeah right, That's a lie isn't it?" Kakashi said in a coo and annoyed voice.

"Don't say that Kakashi. You helped the old lady didn't you Obito?" Minato asked with a smile on his face, he seemed to be in a good mood.

"I even carried her luggage." Obito said and Kasumi smiled and shook her head… She really did miss her team's antics sometimes even if Rin wasn't there right then.

"Sensei, you're too easy on him. If he keeps acting up around people they'll be in trouble right? Those who break the rules and regulations are considered trash. Right?" Kakashi asked, looking at his sensei but Kasumi turned and had and cold gaze on her brother as he returned it. Minato just laughed sheepishly.

"Teme, can't you ever be nice sometimes? You're always bitching about these 'rules' and 'laws', it's getting damn annoying. What matters is discipline!" Obito said in a slight whine and Kakashi scoffed slightly with anger and Kasumi smirked at Obito.

"Says the one who isn't disciplined enough to be able to say 'no' to people some times." Kasumi smirked at Obito who just pouted at her.

"You're too soft Kasumi… Today is a very special day for me." Kakashi said and Kasumi's face turned bored as she sighed.

"Why is that again?" Obito asked.

"Let's get moving, we're already late and we can re explain everything again." Minato sighed as he stood up and began walking, Kakashi in front with Minato behind him then Obito and Kasumi. "Starting today, Kakashi is a jonin like me. So to make the mission more efficient, we're going to split off into two teams. Since Konoha's military power has reached an all time low now. With Kakashi as captain, you'll form a three-man cell and I'll be alone… If Rin was here it'd be easier but she's going onto another mission after her training, medics are very important right now." Minato explained as Obito hummed.

"Rin asked me to give this to you Kakashi." Kasumi said as they stopped and Kasumi pulled a small pack out of her medic pack and handed it to her brother with a little charm on it, which Kasumi found was sweet. "It's a special medical pack for personal use. It's been improved recently so it's easy to use." Kasumi explained as Kakashi picked it up.

"This is from me. It's a custom made kunai. It's a little heavy and its shape is kind of irregular but when you get use to it, it's really easy to use." Minato said as he passed it to Kakashi.

"Otou-sama asked me to let you sign the summoning contract of ninken when we get back once you reached jonin. We'll go around there when we get back but for now, here." Kasumi said calmly as she gave Kakashi her former locket casing with the tribal engraving of the wolf and inside was a shatter proof case for the ring Kakashi wore around his neck. "Kaa-san's original engraving is still in there." Kasumi mentioned as Kakashi took it and put it onto his pouch with thanks before he turned to Obito, his hand outstretched.

"W-What do you want exactly? I didn't get anything for you." Obito said bitterly and Kasumi sighed as Minato gave her a pleading look to look after them during the mission.

"Well whatever. It's not like you'd give me anything decent anyway. Anything you would have brought would just become useless luggage." Kakashi said back, narrowing his eyes and Obito pointed and annoyed finger at him.

"How the hell you ever became jonin, I'll never know!" Obito said angrily

"You're one to talk." Kakashi said before Obito thrusted his finger forwards at Kakashi.

"I am Uchiha Obito of the Uchiha clan and one day I'm going to surpass you once I awaken my sharingan." Obito said angrily and Kasumi crossed her arms and her right eye twitched… This was why she liked solo missions.

"The Uchiha clan's suppose to be a group of elites right? I guess they expect too much of you when entrusting you with a title like that." Kakashi commented back and Kasumi let out a rough breath and opened her burning and annoyed gaze on them.

"Enough you two! Stop playing the 'I'm better than you' game, now's not the time." Kasumi snapped darkly as both of them looked at her and saw her fingertips digging into her arms as well as a look that said she would shut them up herself if she had too, not to mention her killing intent she had learned to use and Minato breathed a slight hum.

"Okay, can I explain the mission now? We're almost at the boarder." Minato said calmly as Kasumi nodded and they were off to the side again as they found a flat rock and gathered around a map Minato had pulled out. "It's this line. Right now Iwa is invading Kusa and of coarse our enemy is Iwa nin. We have information that they have over a thousand ninja at the front line already." Minato said as he pointed to one of the main roads on the map.

"They're advancing a lot faster than before." Obito commented.

"The Land of Fire also has boarders with Kusa so if we wait it's going to be too late." Kakashi commented and Kasumi hummed.

"They seem confident meaning they must have some good back up as well." Kasumi added with a frown as she bit her lip.

"Well, our mission is here… Kannabi Bridge. In order to strike back at the enemy, we need a lot of manpower. To be able to do this, we, the select few ninjas are going to sabotage them." Minato explained and Kasumi crossed her arms.

"Kannabi Bridge… So this is a sneaking mission?" Kakashi asked and Minato nodded with a hum of confirmation.

"Team Kakashi, your mission is to infiltrate the enemy's back up line then blow up the bridge they're using for supplies before you withdraw." Minato explained as they all nodded with confirmation.

"What about you sensei?" Obito asked.

"I'll engage the enemy's frontline in order to divert them away from you guys. Well, this is Kakashi's first mission as captain so we'll go together towards the boarder but once there we'll split up and begin our missions." Minato said as he put his hand in the centre and Kasumi, Obito and Kakashi followed.

"Yes sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi noted that the mushroom like trees were the perfect cover and there was too much moving around in that forest for people not to be hiding as she followed behind Obito with Kakashi up front and Minato behind her, she was the medic for that mission after all. Kakashi stopped as they followed his order and Kasumi looked around… Shadow clones.

They all crept silently to behind a large root as Minato put his finger on the ground and they waited patiently.

"Be careful, there's about twenty enemies." Minato instructed.

"As far as I can tell, they're shadow clones." Kasumi added and Minato nodded as she looked at Kakashi who also nodded.

"Looks like it. Sensei, I'll go first. Please cover me." Kakashi said as he focused.

"Don't be too hasty Kakashi. You should just be back up." Minato said.

"Sensei, I'm the captain today right? Besides, now's an excellent time to try out my new jutsu I've been developing." Kakashi said as he performed three hand seals and Chidori started up in his hand, Obito staring open mouthed. "It doesn't matter how many enemies there are, this'll end it in a flash. It's the same as your nickname. Besides, it's like you said sensei. The leader of this mission is me. It's a rule that a team must follow its leader's orders right sensei?" Kakashi asked and Minato removed his hand from in front of Kakashi as he charged through.

"Kasumi, watch him." Minato ordered with stress and worry on his voice as Kasumi watched through the hole he made in the root. Minato threw some kunai to block some shuriken going for Kakashi as Kasumi watched his speed but something nagged at her as she watched him. They began forwards after Kakashi as Kasumi held kunai at the ready and watched Kakashi like a hawk because there was something abut his movements that wasn't right and Minato watched over their backs.

"Shit…" Kasumi breathed out as Minato looked at her. "Tunnel vision, he's the real one!" Kasumi said, pointing at Kakashi's next target who was readying himself for a fight. Minato understood right away as he intercepted it with his Hiraishin and landed back with her and Obito as he set Kakashi down. Kasumi instantly moved to her brother's side as she checked him over, finding one wound as she left Minato to finish the job, dropping his bag as he killed the real one.

"That was seriously reckless of you!" Kasumi scolded as she began to heal his arms carefully, adding just a tinge of chakra to make it throb, enunciating her words as Minato reappeared.

"Kakashi's injury is pretty bad. For now we should retreat and set up camp." Minato suggested and Kakashi turned to look at Minato.

"I'm fine." He growled and winced harshly with Kasumi's treatment.

"Having you nearly disembowelled… I wouldn't call that fine Kakashi. To use Chidori in such a reckless place, I've told you the drawbacks already…" Kasumi growled lowly at him and she could feel Obito being high and mighty behind her as she whipped her head around. "Obito, stand ready in enemy territory and maybe you won't need saving next time."

"Take it easy Kasumi." Minato ordered as she turned her scared anger beck to healing Kakashi but Minato knew she was listening. "Kakashi. It's true that rules and regulations are there to be followed but that's not all there is to it. I've told you before that there are also times you have to deal with the situation. Obito, you're wearing goggles so there's no way you could have gotten something in your eyes. If you don't control your mouth, your mind will become just as weak. And one more thing… Kakashi, Kasumi. Neither of you should use that jutsu again. It's true you both have the destructive force and speed needed for it but as Kasumi pointed out to me before, when you're moving too fast, it's near impossible to see the enemy counter your attack. Therefore it's an incomplete jutsu. Before we leave, I'll say this once more… The most important thing for a shinobi is teamwork." Minato finished and Kasumi dropped her hands as they all looked guilty.

They walked back to the rock they were at earlier and at some ration bars before they set their blankets out and Kasumi cleaned Kakashi's wound before wrapping it up carefully and they got into bed… Kasumi fell into an uneasy sleep, staring at the stars above her. The next morning she sat back to Back with Minato for a while as the sun came up and she allowed him a few minutes of proper sleep before Obito and Kakashi woke up.

"It's healed fine but if you work it too hard too fast, you'll cause more damage on the healing muscle." Kasumi said as she healed the rest of Kakashi's injury as Obito and Minato packed up the campsite. Kakashi never said anything as he sat there and let her finish up before pulling his shirt on and they continued on towards the boarders, coming across nothing before they split up from Minato with Obito seemingly in a better mood but he kept glancing curiously at Kasumi and they headed into more marshier lands.

Kasumi hesitated as they stepped onto the small water and she swallowed hard… Her gut was telling her to run the opposite direction but that was only because she knew that the enemy was ahead and so she pushed on under the leadership of her otouto. She breathed a slight sigh of relief as Kakashi stopped and seemed to be on edge. Down came spikes of bamboo as Obito used a fireball to destroy them as they dodged the falling debris.

Kasumi was watching the logs closely as they floated into the water before an enemy made himself known and Kasumi drew her own kunai and stepped forwards one step to help her brother if needed. That one step and a waft of one small scent was all she remembered before there was pressure against her neck and in her head as the world went black.

* * *

Too much… She knew she was under a genjutsu but her memories flashed by too quickly and uncontrollably, leaving her dizzy and her body wouldn't react to what she could smell, hear or even vaguely see through the memories so she took them on a trip down memory lane and collided it with another genjutsu she knew she had.

"_You shall obey the rules no matter what because that is for the good of your village and your comrades." _It was something her father had implanted into their brains, she knew it was there but she couldn't break it and sometimes it took over… Like the chunin exams.

Every time they pressed for more information concerning her team, she'd focus on Kakashi and drag them back into that same genjutsu planted in her brain and they would stop before having to start at the beginning again and it was wearing her thin.

They managed to drag her to her team giving Kakashi gifts before she dragged them back again. Her head was killing her and her chest ached for some reason yet it felt too much like an outer body experience, she could imagine the pain but not really feel it.

She felt a stabbing pain in her chest as her eyes cleared to see Kakashi on her left and Obito on her right as her chakra calmed down and she remembered what happened. They were masters at avoiding trackers with a camouflage jutsu as one snuck up behind her and knocked her out as she was going to step in and help out. They looked beaten up though, Kakashi's left eye was heavily bandaged up and they were both sweating badly and Kasumi felt bad, knowing if she wasn't so focused on the fight ahead and left her blind spot open that they wouldn't be in such a bind right then, in a cave somewhere.

"Kakashi, Obito…" Kasumi breathed with surprise and relief as she gave Obito a slight smile. He had his goggles off and the sharingan swirling lazily in his eyes.

"We've come to save you Kasumi, You're safe now." Obito said, breathing heavily.

"Alright, I'll hurry up and untie you." Kakashi said as Kasumi shifted slightly and he undid the ropes tied tightly around her.

"I see. That was a nice combination but you were so typical brats after all. I have you just where I want you now." The Iwa nin, who Kasumi recognised him as the one who attacked them earlier, said as he performed some hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground as the cave began to rumble and shake and began to collapse.

"Crap! Run towards the exit!" Kakashi commanded as he pushed Kasumi to move unsteadily as she ran on wobbly legs from the genjutsu with the boys tailing her.

"Kakashi!" Kasumi called with panic as she saw a rock hit him and he collapsed to the floor. Obito didn't hesitate as he turned around back towards him… Dust filled her panicked vision before she lost her already unsteady footing and fell to the floor and blacked out for a few seconds until everything had stopped rumbling and the dust was clearing as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Are you okay? Kasumi? Kakashi?" Obito asked lazily from somewhere as Kasumi pushed herself up to look towards his voice and her heart stopped.

"Obito!" Kasumi and Kakashi called as they both got up and pushed against the rock as tears filled Kasumi's vision and her hands sparked against the rock as it began to crack.

"Stop… It's alright… It doesn't look like I'm going to make it whether you move this rock or not. My right side has been completely crushed I… Can't even feel it." Obito said softly as Kasumi dropped to her knees and put her hand gently over his as she sobbed slightly and sniffed… It was all her fault.

"Damn it!" Kakashi swore as he dropped to his knees and also hit the floor with his fist. "Damn it! Damn it! If… If I had just listened to you from the start and we left to save Kasumi this never would have happened to you! What kind of captain and jonin am I?" Kakashi said in a strained and hurt voice as he shook and Kasumi reached her other hand over onto his as she tried to stop her tears as well and she gripped her hand over his as she clenched her jaw.

"That's right… I almost forgot. I was the only one who didn't give you a present for becoming jonin Kakashi." Obito said as his hand twitched underneath hers and Kasumi closed her eyes painfully. "I couldn't figure out what to get you and I just thought of something… Don't worry, it's not going to be some useless luggage." Obito said as he opened his eye again and Kakashi sat up, listening to Obito. "I'll give to you… this sharingan of mine. Regardless of what the village may think of you, you really are a great jonin, that is what I truly believe. Please accept this." Obito said to Kakashi who couldn't believe what his friend had just said.

""Kasumi, use your medical ninjutsu to take out my sharingan and transplant it into Kakashi's left eye." Obito asked Kasumi as he gently squeezed her hand and she opened her eyes and sniffed before she nodded.

"Kakashi, come here." Kasumi asked as she shifted towards Obito's head but Kakashi shook and looked down like he didn't deserve it and she squeezed Kakashi's and Obito's hands as she steeled herself for what was to come.

"I'm going… to die but I will become your eye in order to see the future." Obito said as Kakashi calmed down slightly and opened his eye with saddened resolve and Kasumi patted the ground for Kakashi to lie down with his head next to Obito's. Kasumi quickly unwrapped Kakashi's eye and saw the vertical cut running straight down it as she reached for her pack and laid it down next to her, open and ready for use.

"We don't have time for morphine or anything so I'm sorry for the pain and discomfort but I'll be as gentle and quick as possible." Kasumi said as she gently pried open Kakashi's damaged eye. She needed to inspect the damage first so she could correct it with Obito's eye so he wouldn't have any problems in the future. She activated her chakra into her hands carefully as she used it to disinfect her hands as she had been trained before gently scooping out Kakashi's damaged eye as she held his eye open with her other hand. She held it gently as she reached for her scalpel and cut each nerve and vessel one by one, holding them closed with forceps from her pack as she went and only focused on what she was doing and her training… She couldn't loose it right now.

Finally the damaged eye was removed as she scooted more over to Obito who watched her carefully before stilling himself with ragged breathing. Kasumi repeated the process as she tried not to sense the damage in Obito's body as she would naturally because in war, people hide pain and internal wounds to be back on the battlefield and fighting again. Medics on the field were automatically trained to scan a whole person's body to give them a greater chance of survival.

Kakashi's eye was closed with slight discomfort as he laid there with his hands clasped together tightly as Kasumi worked as carefully and quickly as possible… The enemy could be there at any moment. She carefully matched up the nerves with the sharingan eye and bit her lip at the differences but there was nothing she could do right then as she gently slipped the eye into his socket with a wince and a hiss from Kakashi as she bit her lip and closed his eye as she quickly healed some of the eyelid from the incision from the attack. She carefully removed her forceps from Obito's nerves and such as she gently put them into the socket and closed his eye before she cleaned them all up, especially around Kakashi's new eye.

"Obito, where are your eye drops?" Kasumi asked as she cleaned Kakashi up and she cleaned her hands as she rolled her pack up to be cleaned later when she had time.

"My pouch." He said gently. Kasumi placed her hand between them as she reached gently under Obito for his pack and cut it free with a scalpel before she put it away at last and dropped a few drops into the sharingan in Kakashi's eye.

"You're good to go Kakashi… He's still out there, eleven-thirty from our position." Kasumi said and Kakashi sat up carefully and rubbed at his eye before she stopped him. "You'll irritate it so try not to until it's healed… They don't exactly classify as eye transplants as urgent in medical packs." Kasumi said, not meeting his gaze as he lowered his hand and nodded before he stood up.

"Stay with Obito… I'll finish him off." Kakashi said and Kasumi nodded as she shifted to lie down next to Obito and held his hand as Kakashi used a paper bomb to clear away some rubble as he stood on the top of the rocks.

"I never got to tell Rin how much I cared for her." Obito began.

"Don't speak… Please." Kasumi pleaded gently as she rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand and stroked the back of her other hand against his cheek as her tears began again.

"Please… Both you and Kakashi, take care of her for me, you know how much I've always loved her." Obito said as Kasumi could hear his breathing becoming harder and rougher with each breath.

"I will, I'll tell her for you Obito… Because I… I always felt the same way for you, I think for as long as you liked Rin but I never had the guts to tell you." Kasumi said weakly as her tears and emotion burned in her eyes and chest as Obito's hand tightened around hers and he smiled.

"Don't let your Otouto hear that." Obito said and Kasumi gasped a laugh and a cry in one. "Kiss me Kasumi." He said with a sad smile as she sat up with disbelief but he just tightened his hand around hers and tugged gently. She leaned over towards him and slanted her lips over his cool lips gently as she tasted the blood coming up and his tongue licked her bottom lip before she pulled away… She couldn't get attached… Not now.

"I was going to tell you the day we all met up to celebrate Kakashi's promotion to jonin but as you can see, I got a little flustered and blurted out the truth." Kasumi said before she saw a shadow and looked up to see the Iwa nin fall over, dead and Kakashi panting heavily on his hands and knees.

"Hurry up and get out of this place… Protect Rin for me. The enemy's reinforcements… are coming." Obito said as Kasumi sat up, still holding his hand until he pulled it gently out of her hold and Kasumi reached for it again. "It's all right so go." Obito said.

"Kasumi." Kakashi called with some urgency as he reached a hand down for her.

"Obito…" Kasumi said as her tears fell again.

"Go!" Obito said forcefully as the earth began to rumble again and she saw the walls caving in around her. Kasumi reached up and grabbed Kakashi's hand as he picked her up and jumped into a tree and Kasumi put her eyes against Kakashi's shoulder for a second as she cried.

Kakashi set them down on a branch as they caught their breath for a second… the enemy was nearing. They both looked up to see themselves surrounded by Iwa nin and Kasumi's sadness turned into anger slowly. She watched as Kakashi's exhaustion also seemed to turn into anger as he performed a shaky Chidori and stood, ready to take them on. Kasumi performed the exact hand seals as a Chidori began in her left hand and Kakashi had panic in his eyes.

"We have to both get out of here to grant Obito's last wish… I learned something from sensei once…" Kasumi said as she stood on Kakashi's right and carefully fused their Chidori together as she gripped his hand tight. "When similar types of chakra are close, the resonate together and the attack becomes stronger… You have the ability and I have the chakra, I follow my captain's orders." Kasumi said as she noted how many enemies there were and their positions. Kakashi stood next to his sister as he allowed hers to fuel the technique and they copied stances and breathing before Kakashi moved a split second before Kasumi who was following his movements.

'I was once trash who just abandoned you…' Kakashi thought before he felt his body not respond to his brain and he blanked out, the last thing he saw was the blue and white Chidori he and Kasumi had fused together. Kasumi felt her left hand beginning pulled by Kakashi as she looked down in mid jump to see his eyes closed and his chakra no longer in his hand.

Kasumi bit her lip as she yanked him up by his hand and into her arms as she took a rough landing onto a branch and put him down… The Iwa nin waiting around like vultures as she quickly checked his eye to find it was fine and just chakra exhaustion… Her next problem was protecting Kakashi while she took out the rest of the Iwa nin.

"What now little girl, your teammates are no longer around to protect you." One of them laughed, as did others to the little comment. Kasumi stood and turned to face them with her hands clenched as she hid her eyes behind her hair.

"I'm not just a little girl you bastards…" Kasumi hissed out as it went quiet and Kasumi released killing intent as she looked up… Anger burning in her piercing blue eyes. "I'm Hatake Kasumi, jonin of Konoha and Daughter of the famed White Fang… You hurt my brother and killed my best friend, the love of my life and now you will pay!" Kasumi said as she felt her emotions screaming for revenge and her hands were sparking with chakra before something just… Released, something as sudden as a spark of lightning hitting the ground.

The Iwa nin watched with shock before they were killed. Kasumi, the little girl they thought was weak and nothing compared to her last standing teammate before was taking them out. Her whole being sparked with chakra as she spoke her words, eyes full of death, no remorse or anything before her hair whipped straight up as she sparked into full lightning, taking them out at each one she met with her eyes within seconds, ten had been taken out. She vaguely reminded them of the Sandaime Raikage's son who had a similar technique before they would be hit by the lightning.

Kasumi knew she couldn't control herself as her chakra fell rapidly and dangerously before something released it's control and she dropped to her hands and knees, panting as her body shook. Her instinct told her to do something as she mindlessly took the kunai out of her pouch on her back threw it at an enemy who was coming down towards her, before the kunai hit her target there was a familiar flash of yellow and the man was falling to the floor, dead.

Her eyes met Minato's for a second before he was gone again, somewhere else but she allowed herself to collapse to her side and grip Kakashi's loose hand as she stared numbly at her little brother for a while. There was a thump of someone landing on the branch behind her before gentle hands turned her over onto her back and Minato was checking her over.

"Kasumi, are you okay?" Minato asked as he brushed her hair back and looking down at her in worry.

"Obito's dead sensei…" Kasumi said as her eyes lowered away from his and tears filled them. He pulled her up into a hug gently as she sobbed into his jacket. "It's all my fault."

"Shhh, Kasumi, If it's anyone's fault, it's mine for leaving you three on your own." Minato cooed softly as he rocked her and brushed his fingers through her hair. Kasumi pushed away from him after a while, her reddened eyes looking away as she still held Kakashi' hand. "Let's retreat for now and set up camp." Minato said gently as he stood up. Kasumi followed and stumbled slightly as Minato caught her shoulders but she shook him off before she picked Kakashi up and put him onto her back before she nodded and followed Minato back through the forest of bamboo and mushroom trees to the rock they camped at the day before.

Kasumi set Kakashi down on the rock as Minato sat down next to him and Kasumi next to him as the sun was going down already. They both stayed quiet as Kasumi seemed lost as she sat there before she reached around her back and laid her medical pack down before she opened it, still bloodied and dirty as she picked up one of the tools and a cloth she dipped in some heavy antiseptic fluid as she began to clean it off and get into a zone.

"We made it pretty far without fault, avoiding some simple traps and such. We made it to a marsh like land where two Iwa nin attacked us. Obito…" Kasumi swallowed on the strangled name. "He used his fireball jutsu to stop bamboo spikes raining down on us when Kakashi intercepted one of the nin. I was so distracted by the fight and about to step in when I caught the other nin's presence a second too late and knocked me unconscious. They had a genjutsu on me but I kept diverting them back to one I know I have on my mind already and they gave up every so often until Obito and Kakashi woke me up. The one Iwa nin was still alive when he brought the cave I was in down on us and a rock hit Kakashi's blind spot from his injury on his left eye… Obito went back for him and only had enough time to throw Kakashi out of the way before he was… Crushed." The last word was whimpered out as Kasumi gripped the bloody scalpel in her hand.

"What happened after that?" Minato asked gently as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her gently against his side as the stars were coming out.

"Obito gave his newly awakened sharingan to Kakashi and I transplanted it before Kakashi and I had to escape because the Iwa nin brought the rest of the place down and cornered us. Kakashi and I fought back until he passed out and then… I don't know what I did." Kasumi said as she scowled down at the bloodied rag in her hands. Minato continued to rub her arm gently until she sniffed and scrunched the rag up in her hand and folded her medical kit back up. "I just need a minute or two." Kasumi said softly as she got up and stepped off of the rock.

"Don't go too far." Minato called as she waved tiredly over her shoulder. Minato tilted his head as he fiddled with two of his kunai in his hands… They weren't his though, he had given one of them to Kakashi the day before and one to Kasumi the day of her first jonin mission when they had to work as partners. Kakashi had thrown his first and he arrived on the scene to see them taking people out with Chidori together, he stayed hidden, something his gut asked him to do even as he panicked when he saw Kakashi go down… Then Kasumi flipped. He had only seen that amount of chakra coming from her the time Inoichi showed Minato Kasumi's memory of trying to save her father, she had true hidden potential and amazing untouched chakra reserves.

It was a flight of fight thing with Kasumi and most times she chooses fight, especially with her friends and Kakashi involved, even if she stood no chance, she'd switch and become an amazing ninja, he'd seen it since her first C-ranked mission against Kushimaru to save him. If only she could round up that power and that killing intuition, no one would bring her down. Minato was brought out of his musing and looked down to see Kakashi waking up as he sat straight up, both the sharingan and his normal eye open before he looked at Minato.

"Sensei, how?" He asked suddenly

"The jutsu on the kunai I gave you alerts me when it flies." Minato said, holding up his kunai.

"The enemies?" He asked.

"I defeated them all." Minato said calmly.

"Kasumi, what about Kasumi?!" He asked panicked. Minato pointed a finger towards her sitting in the field.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it in time Kakashi… I heard it all from Kasumi." He said as they watched her. Kakashi watched her arms moving and the glint of a blade in the light as the slight wind caught old blood and antiseptic as he looked down at his lap in guilt.

"Kakashi… What was Obito to Kasumi?" Minato asked suddenly, eyes trained on her in concentration as Kakashi looked back at her.

"I think she really liked him… I was willingly going to sacrifice my own sister for the mission until Obito said some stuff that hit me. I didn't know how he knew but he knew about tou-san's death and he said he did the right thing before he went back for Kasumi." Kakashi said as he looked towards his sister still sitting in the windy field. "She has more in field experience than I do."

"Do you know what rank she is Kakashi?" Minato asked, knowing Obito asked for confirmation a few weeks ago even though she had been a jonin for four months so far. He looked at Kakashi who shook his head and shrugged.

"Isn't she still chunin?" Kakashi asked with suspicion and Minato smiled as he looked back at Kasumi and shook his head.

"She's been a jonin for four months. She may have more field experience but she's never led a team before. She still battles with confidence and looks to me and even you for guidance, that's why you were chosen to lead this mission Kakashi. You had confidence and direction in how you lead, after this don't doubt it Kakashi." Minato said as he laid his hand on Kakashi's head and ruffled it gently. "Get some rest kid, you're still tired from chakra exhaustion and we have the mission to complete." Minato said as Kakashi nodded and looked back at his sister before he got comfortable on the rock and fell asleep and Minato dosed slightly as well, sitting up like the night before.

Kasumi sat out in the field as she sat with her now clean medic pack sitting on her lap and Obito's eye drops in her hand as she held it against her chest and stared up at the stars. She couldn't stop the feeling that loosing Obito was all her fault and what ifs running through her head weren't helping either. And what was that chakra she used and how did she use it, it was reacting to her will, each person she set her eyes on, they were the next to die. Her chakra was like an uncontrollable storm and she had burns on her body that looked like mosquito bites but she knew by their positions that they were her chakra points, something Hyuuga nins aim for with their gentle fist jutsus. She looked behind her to see Kakashi and Minato sleeping as she lifted her shirt off and healed the burns on her body and marking them with seal ink for later evaluation… If she could wield her power, she could protect her loved ones and never loose someone like Obito ever again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato's eyes opened blearily as he felt a weight against his back and turned his head to see Kakashi still sleeping next to him and Kasumi sleeping against his back. Her head was turned to the side so Minato could watch her sleeping with furrowed brows and her mouth slightly parted as she panted her air rather than breathed calmly. He put it down to physical and emotional stress with chakra exhaustion from her little technique the day before but the sun was up and it was time to complete the mission, he wasn't leaving them this time. He shifted his back in a quick and practised sideways motion as her eyes just about shot open and looked up at him with a nod as she sat up and Minato carefully woke Kakashi up.

He blinked blearily and sat up, rubbing his left eye before Kasumi gently grabbed his left wrist and scooted over to him. She silently lifted his shirt up and away, checking over the wound under his arm and rewrapping it before she looked into his eye… _Obito's eye…_ And she checked it over carefully because it was a job she wasn't proud of. Nothing fit and connected properly but she had no choice as she got through most of the transplant and knew it was the only way.

"Is everything okay?" Kakashi asked calmly as Kasumi snapped herself out of her musing and dropped her hand.

"It's fine but be careful, I'm not happy with the job I did with it. Tell me if anything starts to feel uncomfortable or something and the discomfort should only last for a few days at most." Kasumi said as she patted his forehead and tied his hitai-ate around his head that he was holding in his hand and he put his shirt back on as Kasumi ran her fingers through his fringe under his hitai-ate, fixing it.

"We're ready sensei." Kasumi said as she turned to face him. He regarded both of them and nodded before he began running with Kasumi and Kakashi following, the rest of the trip remaining silent.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so maybe some of you would have gotten confused like 'When the hell did Kasumi have another genjutsu in her head?!' The night their father died, he placed a genjutsu in them that activated every time they tried to disobey rules and got into certain mind sets like the chunin exams where she hurt Obito so badly, the genjutsu took effect then but now it's gone in both of them thanks to Obito awakening his sharingan and Kakashi realising what being a true ninja was.**

**I hope it wasn't too confusing though R&R please my pretties! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: OMG! I just watched Naruto Episode 364 and i seriously bawled my eyes out! I'm not going to ruin it because you have to watch it for yourself... I cried even more than when Jiraiya died, and Naruto met his parents and when Itachi died and and and... Okay, I'm okay now, but that's the reason why I'm posting right now. Now we get to see how the team survives after loosing their ray of sunshine and how a young girl deals with a broken heart and becoming stronger. R&R my Lovelies!**

**This chapter was inspired by four songs, YES four songs. Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne, The Hardwell Edit version of Where Have You Been by Rihanna, About You Now by the Sugababes and last but not least Hey Brother by Avicii.**

**Kasumi age: 13**

**Kakashi age: 11**

* * *

Minato watched his two students walking ahead of him. It had stayed silent but necessary words between them concerning Kakashi's injuries and his eye but they walked incredibly close to each other, bumping shoulders now and again as they walked in time and step.

Minato also found it too quiet. Obito would always be on a mission with the team and when he wasn't, Rin was normally there and walking with Kasumi as they talked and sung together, not caring it was war or anything of the sort happening around them… Rin, how were they going to tell her?

"I'm seeing Rin this afternoon… I'll let her know what happened." Kasumi said, looking back at Minato, almost knowing what he was thinking about.

"Are you sure?" Minato asked as Kasumi looked down at the road, her eyes haunted by sadness before she looked back up at him and nodded.

"I have a message for her from him… I want to relay it as soon as possible." Kasumi said as she faced ahead again, the sound of their feet hitting the ground, filling the tight silence. "It's a medics duty after all…"

Minato frowned at that but never said anything else as they entered through the gates of Konoha and continued walking along the main road towards the Hokage's Tower to report in. They knocked politely on the Hokage's door before walking in and standing at attention as Hiruzen looked them over.

"Where's Obito-kun?" He asked calmly, missing the big bouncing ball of Team Minato.

"He died in battle sir and could not be saved." Minato said as Kasumi's gaze dropped and she swallowed back her emotions. The room stayed quiet for a while as the sound of the Hokage sucking on his pipe filled the silence.

"I'm sorry for your loss… As for the mission?" He asked and Minato nodded.

"Complete sir, Kannabi Bridge has been destroyed since early this morning and the frontlines taken out as per order." Minato relayed.

"Good job Team Minato… The loss of Uchiha Obito is saddening and the clan shall be alerted… as for the sharingan transplant, keep it on a down low for now and take some time to grieve after Minato managed to slow down Iwa by cutting their numbers down… Dismissed." Hiruzen said with regret to his voice. Kasumi turned straight away as sniffing was barely heard from her as she left through the door at a speed and Minato looked at Kakashi who followed at a slower pace and Minato watched his students go… He did all he could and now it was time for them all to grieve.

"Sandaime, is Kushina in the village at the moment?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi leaned her back against the Dango shop's wall with her arms crossed and the tip of her sandal digging into the tough ground of the pathway as her finger tapped against her arm… Thinking about what to say to Rin about what happened.

"Kasumi!" Rin called with excitement as she came running up and the friends embraced, Kasumi, a little longer and stronger than usual.

"Let's get a seat and we can talk then." Kasumi smiled at Rin as they walked into the shop, sitting down as they ordered and Rin began talking about her training and mission with Gai and Genma.

"Did Kakashi like my present?" Rin asked as she ate her dango that just arrived and she had finished with her medical talk and Kasumi smiled.

"Yeah, he even used it on the mission… You know how reckless he can be." Kasumi laughed fakely but Rin just beamed.

"What did Obito get him? I bet he forgot like usual because you know those two, like oil and water they are. I'd be surprised if he didn't get Kakashi anything and they had a whole big fight about it…"

"You're right." Kasumi interrupted as she looked down at the table and let her bangs hide the tears in her eyes. "Actually he did give Kakashi something…" Kasumi said as it had gone deathly quiet and Rin watched Kasumi's odd behaviour and reached her hand across to grasp Kasumi's whose hand was cold and sweaty.

"He did?… Kasumi what happened? Is one of them in the hospital or something?" Rin asked as she gripped Kasumi's hand and she shook her head and swallowed before she looked up, her tears falling and bottom lip quivering.

"We lost him Rin… He jumped in to save Kakashi but we lost him." Kasumi whimpered barely above a whisper as Rin stared at her friend in horror and disbelief. "Before he died, Kakashi got severely hurt and his left eye destroyed and Obito awakened his sharingan but got crushed by an earth jutsu our enemy used and he gave his sharingan to Kakashi. I transplanted it before we had to leave him and the rest of the place caved, we barely got out of there if sensei didn't magically appear like he usually does but this time… This time he was just too late." Kasumi cried as she put her head onto her arm on the table and cried, hiding her face with her other arm. "He died alone!" Kasumi cried out as Rin still held her hand tight, tears coming to her eyes as she stood up and moved next to her friend and cradled her against her as she cried as well.

Rin couldn't believe it still but she knew the way Kasumi was acting, it wasn't some sick prank or something but oh how she wished it was as her chest ached to see Kasumi in such a state. Kasumi shifted, keeping her eyes lowered as she linked her other hand with Rin's and slowly calmed herself slowly with a breathing exercise sensei had taught them all to 'deal with situations'.

"He left you a message though…" Kasumi said as she looked up into Rin's brown eyes and she took another drowning breath again. "He said he wished he could tell you himself but you were always enamoured with Kakashi and he made you happy but… Obito just wanted to say how much he loved you." Kasumi said choking on the last two words as she closed her eyes and swallowed against her sore throat, remembering some of the things Obito use to say to her about Rin liking Kakashi. "He made Kakashi and I promise to protect you for him because he wasn't going to be here but he'd watch the future through the eye he gave Kakashi and I know he would want you to be happy Rin." Kasumi said weakly, not meeting her gaze anymore as her own tears fell for her own broken heart. "I hate this part of being a medic." Kasumi laughed in a sad whisper as her hands tightened around Rin's as she was pulled into her friend and stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon until Kasumi decided it was time to go home and grieve herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi was woken up the next morning by a manic knocking at her door as she wiped at her sore eyes and got up, still in uniform after not having the energy the day before to get dressed or even have a shower as she felt numb, walking towards her door.

"Kasumi!" Gai panted at her door, leaning against the doorframe. "The Uchiha Police have taken Kakashi in for interrogation!" Gai exclaimed as Kasumi's eyes snapped into alertness and anger as her hand fisted and she punched a dent into her door.

"Then they'll have to deal with me." Kasumi growled as she grabbed her flak jacket and all of her pouches, putting them on as she followed Gai across the roofs towards the station. She walked inside and set her killing intent at a reasonably low level as she stormed in and instantly two Uchiha stood to stop her and Gai but Gai managed to intercept both of them as Kasumi dodged underneath their grasps and closer towards the interrogation rooms before she was grabbed by two police men, careful not to look into their eyes as Fugaku showed up.

"Release me and my brother, you have no right." Kasumi demanded as she kicked her legs angrily since they lifted her off of the ground.

"To show up in the village with a transplanted sharingan, missing an Uchiha teammate, we have every right Hatake Kasumi." Fugaku stated coldly as he crossed his arms and frowned and Kasumi growled.

"It's all in the damn report, you have no right Uchiha! What did you care about Obito anyway, you just cared that he was an Uchiha by blood and you had no choice dammit!" Kasumi said angrily as lightning sparked from her arms and she dodged around Fugaku, ran down the corridors, following Kakashi's scent until she burst through a door and saw Kakashi sitting there agitatedly and pulled him into a corner and stood with him in it with her arms out against the metal walls as her lightning chakra surged into it and staring angrily at the Uchiha police looking in through the door and stopped.

"Kasumi, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Kakashi asked with panic as he saw the scene happening before him, looking between Kasumi and the police standing tentatively by the door.

"She has to run out of chakra sooner or later but if we take one step in, we'll be fried, its pure lightning chakra sir." One of the Uchihas reported to the frowning Fugaku.

"Then put her under genjutsu." He ordered.

"We can't, she's not looking at us properly plus she's not a jonin for nothing, she is a Hatake after all." One of the men said out and Fugaku cursed under his breath as he banged his fist against the doorframe.

"Kasumi…" Kakashi said carefully as the situation became tense but his sister looked extremely tense and would pounce at anyone if he acted wrong. A spark of lightning next to Fugaku's head had all of the policemen scattering but Fugaku who scowled at her

"Attacking the police is a crime and you already have warnings for flashing." Fugaku challenged and Kasumi growled.

"That was a warning shot… Next time I won't miss if I really want to." Kasumi growled back angrily.

"Stand down!" A voice called harshly as most of the men moved away but Fugaku who stood there with his arms crossed and the Hokage appeared in the doorway. "What is the meaning of this Fugaku?" The Hokage demanded the Uchiha clan head who scowled further.

"Clan interrogation for the possession of our precious kekkei genkai. They returned without their Uchiha teammate and furthermore without his body or other eye." Fugaku said sternly as Hiruzen scowled.

"It's all in the report sent to you Fugaku, you have no right to hold Kakashi like this, the only hold you have is questioning him in an environment of his choice and I doubt Kakashi-kun chose the interrogation department." Hiruzen warned as Fugaku dropped his arms and stepped away with a sneer. "Kasumi, please drop your jutsu." Hiruzen asked calmly yet sternly at Kasumi who relaxed her shoulders and arms as the chakra stopped and she stepped back next to Kakashi, almost like a cornered animal.

Kakashi nudged her shoulder gently as she walked towards the Hokage as he followed behind her. Kasumi still walked defensively as she eyed Fugaku and the Uchiha police before stopping by Fugaku, shoulder to shoulder as she stared ahead.

"Your kekkei genkai is a gift and an amazing one at that, it shouldn't be treated with disrespect for the dead after they intended to pass on their gift with good intent, you wouldn't have had a problem if it wasn't the sharingan and if anything Kakashi needs help with it… Don't take it for granted Fugaku otherwise you'll become conceited and drive the village apart from your clan." Kasumi said coolly before she walked off, shoving her hands into her pockets, leaving the department staring in shock at the young girl's words.

"Kasumi isn't stupid Fugaku, I'd listen to her and if you need to see Kakashi again, you shall come to me first and I'll arrange a meeting." Hiruzen said, leading the young jonin out of the building with his rival who had called the Hokage himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato scowled down at the river flowing underneath the bridge… He missed Obito dearly and it showed in Kakashi's attitude and Rin's eyes. Every morning she got there, she looked down the road, waiting for Obito to come along any minute and saying sorry he was late but it never happened.

Kasumi hadn't shown up for practise or anything either and it had been just over a month already… Getting closer to Obito's birthday where he would have been turning fourteen but it had hit Kasumi hard with him dying just thirteen days after the date of her mother's death… November 14th. No one had seen her and even Kakashi queried about her some times and Rin said her apartment was locked up with multiple seals in place so she couldn't even break in but there was an aura of deep sadness and regret around the door.

"Rin , I know you're itching to complete your medical training so why don't you go and do that, I've got something that has just come up." Minato said as she smiled and nodded before walking off. "Kakashi, come with me, we're going to drag your sister out of that apartment even if it kills us." Minato said with determination as Kakashi seemed excited and followed after his sensei towards his sister's apartment. Minato broke through the complicated yet textbook seals easily before he picked the lock and walked in to see the kitchen completely tidy with a futon in the corner of the room, looking like it hadn't moved for a while.

"I think she's in her room sensei." Kakashi said as they looked to the other door and saw other seals surrounding it but the door was open as they crept over to it. The room was dark with the only light coming from the doorway and the windows having been painted over with black and boarded up as he looked in carefully and jerked back when lightning hit the doorframe next to his head and blue eyes were seen in the dark.

"Leave me alone." Kasumi's rough and broken voice came and Kakashi scowled with sadness down at the floor, it sounded like their father's voice the few times he had come across the man during his more broken times.

"Staying in here isn't good for you Kasumi, it's been over a month and we're all worried for you, loosing Obito was sudden but…" Minato continued but stopped when another bolt of lightning was seen next to his head on the other side and he inspected her seal… A seal that allows things out but nothing in and Minato had nothing marked in her room since he still had her kunai he had given her from Kannabi bridge. "Sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself isn't doing anything good for you or for Obito's memory…"

"That's why Kakashi has his sharingan… He's more than enough to prove Obito's worth when he was alive… What do you know sensei?" Kasumi asked harshly as her eyes shifted in the dark.

"That Obito wouldn't want you to hole yourself up, feeling sorry for yourself…"

"I loved him dammit! What would you know about loosing the one you loved and never had huh?! Watching him fawn all over a girl who wasn't anywhere near interested in him and hurting him every time she fell all over your brother huh?!" Kasumi snapped, her voice cracking and breaking as she yelled from the darkness with a broken heart and not doing anything for days.

"You're right, I don't know what it feels like Kasumi. Why don't you show me?" Minato asked darkly as he pushed Kakashi behind him protectively as the room began to light up with blue chakra lightning, crackling around Kasumi's curled up form in a chair in the middle of the room as Minato saw the little metallic square pieces hanging up in her room, attached to other wires. "You're still young Kasumi, you can always find someone else." Minato said just as darkly as he crouched slightly and Kasumi's eyes turned into rage as she screamed and her chakra lashed out, hitting the electrically charged pieces of metal hanging in her room as she gripped her head between her hands and knees drawn up on her chair as her screaming cries were heard.

"I'll never find anyone else like him ever again dammit!" Kasumi said at him as tears ran down her reddened cheeks, the lightning dying down slightly until it disappeared. "And it's my fault he's dead… They wouldn't have gotten hurt if I was acting like a real ninja at the time." Kasumi said with a rougher voice through her sobs… Guilt had taken her over and Minato had also noted the scorch marks on the walls before the lightning faded as well as the rings under her eyes.

"Sensei, is it safe to provoke her much more?" Kakashi whispered behind him but he wasn't quite sure himself either.

"Who knows but it's worth a try, just stay back Kakashi, her chakra is lashing out dangerously with her emotions." Minato said gently back to Kakashi who left towards the door on the other side of the kitchen as Minato held his kunai in his hand.

"Stop wasting your life and talents Kasumi." Minato said harshly as he stood defensively and swallowed to carry on. "Obito is just another person on the field, someone to complete missions, did your father ever teach you that? Look where saving and caring for his comrades got him? He left you with nothing but unfair responsibilities and a tarnished name…" Minato said and he saw movement in the room as it lit up again, Kasumi standing this time as lightning danced around her and she had a look of rage on her face… One more push. "Obito was a sacrificial piece just like your father, your brother and even Rin…"

"What do you know you bastard!" Kasumi yelled at him before her hair whipped straight up and Minato held his kunai up, activating the seal as all of the lightning from Kasumi were aimed directly for him with killing force as he skidded slightly across the floor and gritted his teeth… She had finally tapped into humongous power that she had no idea how to control and Minato needed to get to her to help her as it is his job as her sensei.

Finally after a while, the lightning lost bite but still had bark before her seals around her room shattered and the lightning stopped. With the last flash, he saw Kasumi falling to her knees and he ran in as he did a rock star slide long the floor to catch her in the last few seconds and dropped his burning hot kunai. The light in the room was turned on as Kakashi stood by the scorched door and looked around with a wide eye while Minato looked over the exhausted Kasumi lying in his arms.

Her skin was almost fevered but she had no signs of fever but stress and sadness as well as her chakra lashing out at any emotion and anything that upset her. He slid up her scorched and tattered sleeves as he ran his cool hand over the chakra burn along her arms and possibly the rest of her body and there was evidence she had tried to heal it multiple times as well. Her body was muscular yet extremely too lithe, more like starving slightly from the amount of chakra and stamina maintaining it uses whether it was or wasn't against her will.

"Sensei?" Kakashi asked with worry as he dropped down to his knees next to him and brushed his hand against her flushed cheeks, pushing a strand of hair away.

"I'll do anything I can for her Kakashi, you know that… She can only go up from here."

* * *

Kasumi stood, staring at the memorial stone as it rained heavily down on her shoulders, the rain seeming more like slushy ice, scratching at her skin… It was one month before he would turn fourteen but she wasn't going to be there because she was being sent out once again. Rin and Kakashi had already been sent out with Gai as their third teammate and Minato stayed behind for Kasumi after her 'situation' was explained to the Hokage.

It was true though, she couldn't quite control it and she had no idea where this sudden power came from either, she felt like a pre-genin all over again and now all of her other techniques were suffering because she put too much power into them. But so far she had finally reigned her control back in and she was sort of using it naturally again and her outburst no longer happened unless she was extremely upset.

Her fingers gently ran over Obito's name on the Memorial Stone gently, almost like a caress as she sniffed her almost invisible tears away as the slushy rain continued to pelt her skin like pins. She should have been stronger and maybe it wouldn't have happened but what has happened, happened and there was no going back on it now but to move forwards. She truly did love Obito and there's a huge impossible mountain between them but she knew he was going to watch over them and she knows how she felt about him but it was like Minato said… Maybe she could move on. Her hand moved from the rock to her lips as she could still feel his somehow, the soft and loving lick across her bottom lip as she swallowed and gently lowered herself to her knees on the ice cold stone and just rested her head there for a second.

"Kasumi? Do you want a minute?" Minato called to her over the rain from the training stumps. Kasumi bit her lips as she stood up and brushed Obito's name once again before turning around and walking over to Minato.

"Do you think its wise practicing lightning jutsus when it's so wet?" Kasumi asked with dark teasing on her voice and Minato smiled slightly and shrugged.

"I'll risk it… Sandaime wants to see you after your training this evening so let's get this right today." Minato said as he moved into the centre of the field and Kasumi stood across from him. "Form Chidori." He commanded gently as she nodded, forming ox, rabbit and monkey as she held her right wrist down and Chidori sparked up, slightly fuller and more high pitched than Kakashi's but it was just as much power if not a little more powerful. "I know you promised me never to use this jutsu again but like I said, it's the journey and not the end that make you better now I want you to focus vaguely on the chakra running through your hand and through your chakra pores in your skin, memorize the feeling and move the chakra up your arm." Minato explained calmly in a slightly hypnotizing voice as Kasumi had her eyes closed.

Kasumi slowly moved her hand into a blade like form, fingers pointing as the chakra continued from her hand and slowly began to engulf her hand and arm, moving towards her elbow and slightly above it before it stopped and Kasumi scowled.

"Slowly, you don't need to get it right now." Minato said and the technique stopped all together as Kasumi opened her eyes.

"Sensei… Do you think I did nothing the whole time I was holed up in my apartment?" Kasumi asked, staring at a puddle on the ground.

"I would guess that's all you did apart from ripping it apart with your chakra." Minato said with suspicion.

"Then I have something I want to show you." Kasumi said slowly as she reached into her pouch and pulled out an interesting kunai as she tossed it gently at Minato who caught it and looked at it as she continued to stare at nothing. "I had been reading up on the shunshin jutsu even if I can use the basic form of it for longer distances then I came across the Hiraishin which is completely different to the shunshin apart from your type of shunshin. I want to combine it with this new jutsu like you did with rasengan and I'm nearly there but my focus on the different kunai is off." Kasumi said numbly as she continued to stare. The kunai Minato held in his hand was impressive and lightweight unlike his own Hiraishin kunai, it was made very much like his own with the three prongs but instead of going to complete bladed on the sides from the middle one, they dipped in slightly for blunt spaces for her fingers. On the loop at the end there were small fabric bands she could catch easier than the loop and swing them around with more movement and the blade was a bright stunning silver unlike his bland blades and her paper with the seal on was a light blue with the familiar black seal on it as he tested the lightweight kunai out, spinning it and holding it.

"Why did you choose this design and metal?" Minato asked as he swinging it around by the loop to either sides of his body as it stayed perfectly sharp and didn't twist like he expected it to.

"I like shuriken designs where you could hold them in between the blades, it also gives me more grip on them. The band is there so I can catch it quicker when using the Hiraishin and slipping it down from my fingers and the metal doesn't hold chakra so the blade won't become hot with what I want to use it for. I'd be replacing either type of metal as much as each other anyway because my vicious and concentrated chakra tends to damage things a lot quicker." Kasumi explained as she slipped out five of them at the current moment. "I can only use five but I have extras sealed away in seals in case I get my control out on the field or I need to replace them."

"Show me." Minato said with a grin and Kasumi threw one of them at a tree and in a silver like dull flash she was by the tree, taking the kunai out before flashing over to the kunai in Minato's hand and retrieving it. "Amazing, how long did it take you to learn all of this?"

" I've skimmed over the Hiraishin ever since you became my sensei and began to study seals and then I've watched you using it on the field and experiencing it first hand during training… I never tried to replicate the Hiraishin until I got promoted as jonin and I've worked on it when I could but I never had the drive to but now I do so half of it is complete." Kasumi sighed as she put them away and it stopped raining.

"What do you mean half?" Minato asked as he leaned against one of the stumps and Kasumi followed.

"When I attacked you that while back… I noticed your Hiraishin kunai that you used and guessed you transported my attack away. I want to be able to do that on the battlefield with the kunai but with my lightning I'm trying to control now but I can only focus on five and I can't control where the lightning goes after the Hiraishin. But for now, instant transportation with my ability works until I have time to work it all out, it's controlling too many things at once." Kasumi said as she wrung her hair out.

"I see… You'd have to activate the certain kunai, use your ability into the kunai and then decide on it's direction on the other side, too many things at once when your still new to Hiraishin and your lightning ability… How is that going by the way?" Minato asked and Kasumi stepped back and focused with her eyes closed for a second before they shot open in concentration and lightning sparked around her, hitting targets up in the trees as she located each one within split seconds.

"That's another problem…" Kasumi called as it calmed down and she looked at each scorched bull's eye on the targets. "It's like Chidori and it's one draw back where it happens in a straight line, I can't have comrade out on the field if I want to use it either." Kasumi explained and Minato hummed with a thoughtful look.

"Well, one thing at a time Kasumi, you're still young and a genius as much as your brother at these things, I know you'll deconstruct it and reconstruct it the way you want it to work one day." Minato grinned and Kasumi half-heartedly smirked and rolled her eyes at her sensei.

"Thanks sensei… any idea in what the Hokage want me for, a mission?" Kasumi asked as they began to walk through the midday sun that had come out.

"I think he want you to lead a team to the frontlines, Iwa has come back biting full force but we're guessing it's their last attempt by the desperate shinobi." Minato said as Kasumi linked her arm with Minato's and he grinned at her.

"Isn't Kakashi, Rin and Gai down there already?" She asked as they almost seemed to skip down the street.

"Yes, I'm getting sent to Kumo's lines again tomorrow so I won't be around for a while but I'm confident you can lead a team correctly Kasumi, you just need to believe in yourself, you're one of the strongest shinobi out there, especially for your age next to your brother." Minato praised and Kasumi just smiled down to herself.

"Well with Hiraishin at my side now, I'm sure I can lead my team in the right direction and not fail again." Kasumi said as she looked up and smiled at her sensei. "Ramen, really? Before a mission?" Kasumi asked and Minato smiled brightly.

"It may be the last amazingly tasting thing you get for a while Kasumi, don't complain because it's my treat." Minato pouted before he yanked her inside of the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi looked up at the stars over his shift. It was getting tough being one of the last teams out there before back up was suppose to arrive the next morning and they only had three kunai and one paper bomb spread between them. Iwa was getting desperate as well with their ruthless and amazingly huge earth attacks, especially when collaborated with other users. They needed to get through the enemy lines the next day and hopefully the back up would arrive at the most crucial moment… Konoha nins had a bad habit of doing that to each other but it made you take your comrades for granted sometimes.

"Get some rest Kakashi, you've been pushing it hard my rival." Gai said from across the fire and Kakashi nodded as he got comfortable on the ground and fell into his usual light sleep… Meaning he heard it when Gai snuck away by dawn.

"Rin, wake up." Kakashi called as he stomped out the fire and Rin woke up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up with a yawn.

"Gai's gone, I need you to go and wait for reinforcements and bring them to our position right away." Kakashi asked as Rin got up straight and ran back on order towards the main site for Konoha… Hoping against all odds that back up had arrived early and not by mid morning as it was said they would be only getting there by then. Rin didn't stop running as she saw the camp and waved up to the guard, going towards the fresh ninja that were probably setting up and getting ready to head out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rin, are you okay?" Kasumi asked as she nearly bumped into her friend and steadied her by her shoulders as she rebalanced them.

"Reinforcements… Kakashi and Gai are still out there." Rin panted and swallowed as she continued to pant. Kasumi's face turned hard and Kasumi nodded.

"My squad has just arrived and they're just checking in, what are their position?" Kasumi asked Rin as she gained her breath back.

"Ten clicks east from here… Iwa lines have advanced already to there… I don't know how long they'll last Kasumi." Rin said in panic and Kasumi patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll head out early, lead my team back to the point where we'll meet up." Kasumi said before she took off out of the camp, following Rin's faint scent she had left as she slowed down, ten clicks east as Kasumi pushed her legs faster, hoping she'd arrive in time. The sun wasn't even ready to rise as Kasumi kept her senses alert and smelt scents up ahead as she pushed quicker, drawing her special kunai.

"Now's as good a time as any…" Kasumi breathed to herself as she threw the kunai, lodging into two trees as she faded rather than flashed a dull silver/white to the first one, slicing the Iwa nin's throat before she got to the other kunai and stabbed him into his stomach and withdrawing her kunai. "You two okay?" Kasumi asked as she saw Gai and Kakashi running up as they stopped with surprise.

"Sensei's Hiraishin?" Kakashi asked in awe and Kasumi just smirked.

"Yeah… I haven't been sitting around all of the time plus reinforcements aren't ready yet so I rushed out here, Rin sounded extremely panicked." Kasumi mentioned before her head snapped, throwing her kunai as she faded again and the sound of a gurgle and a body was heard before she came back and looked around.

"We're down to almost no chakra, no kunai and nothing else but our fists." Gai said as Kasumi nodded, keeping alert as she listened to the sounds through the forest.

"How many?" She asked, still looking through the forest.

"About twenty now after those three you just took out… Your Hiraishin looks almost ghostly." Kakashi added with humour to his tired voice and Kasumi smiled as she walked over to them and quickly ran a healing hand over Gai's legs, kunai still ready in her other hand.

"You shouldn't be running on these legs Gai…" Kasumi sighed but she knew there was no other choice. "Are you okay Kakashi?" Kasumi asked as she easily flipped one kunai into her other hand and stood at the ready as she passed her pouch over to Kakashi and Gai for some kunai to use before Kakashi replaced it as Kasumi kept looking around.

"I'm fine, just a little chakra exhausted, the sharingan take a lot out of me." Kakashi sighed and Kasumi nodded.

"So Fugaku helped you out a little?" Kasumi asked and Kakashi scoffed.

"More like his wife and little son who knew a lot about it already…" Kakashi mused with disgust and Kasumi smirked.

"I see… Do you think you can pin point the shinobi's locations with your sharingan if I send a spark of lightning out?" Kasumi asked as she relaxed her stance slightly and Kakashi sighed as he opened his sharingan.

"Go for it." He said as Kasumi held her kunai out as a spark of lightning shot out through the forest and Kakashi looked as quickly as possible. "I got ten of them…"

"Then it's enough, throw these in succession." Kasumi said as she handed Kakashi her special kunai.

"There's only five." Kakashi mentioned and Kasumi huffed.

"I know okay, just wait, I can do this." Kasumi said, breathing a calming breath as Kakashi threw the first one and Kasumi was gone so he threw the next one and after the fifth one, Gai kept handing the next one to him so he didn't ask until number ten when she returned and ungraciously fell to her butt, breathing hard as she retrieved her kunai.

"You kept returning, don't you think it's a waste of chakra?" Kakashi asked as he knelt down by Kasumi and handed her kunai back to her as she placed them into her pouch with laboured breathing.

"More being thrown like that is fine but if they are all thrown at the same time like sensei does, I can't concentrate on so many so I've limited myself for now besides, it was worth it to cut down their numbers." Kasumi breathed with a slight smirk of success on her face. "Now the numbers are more fair."

"There's about ten left." Gai said as he kept alert but the sun was slowly coming up and Kakashi helped Kasumi up as she took one last puff and her breathing went back to normal.

"Okay then, the one who can take out the most before back up arrives wins the more comfortable futons when we get back." Kasumi said and Kakashi rolled his eyes while Gai gave her a thumbs up.

"Most youthful Kasumi, I accept your challenge!" Gai exclaimed as they stood and readied themselves.

"I count five to my right." Kasumi said and Kakashi humphed.

"Two in front of me…" Kakashi said and Gai hummed.

"Then there must be about three to my left… On your marks… Get set… Go!" Gai called as they both launched for their targets as fighting was heard throughout the field and the call for withdraw was heard as they continued on until it was called again in day light and the three of them stopped to see reinforcements coming up.

"I took out one." Kasumi said.

"Me too." Kakashi said and Gai cried animatedly.

"We made it just in time Gai, Kakashi, Kasumi." Rin said as she stopped with the team right behind her.

"Alright then, Team Kakashi, go and take your well deserved rest. Team Kasumi, Team Shiku, take positions, Iwa has fallen back for now." Kasumi ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" They said at attention.

"Are you going to be okay Kasumi?" Gai asked, knowing she had run tired and low on chakra and Kasumi shrugged.

"I have my team to rely on, I'll be fine but take care of those legs Gai, I'll probably see you at camp later anyway." Kasumi said as Kakashi supported Gai and they began walking back to camp.

"Alright you maggots!" Kasumi yelled at the intimidated teams as they straightened up. "Stick with your partners, watch each other's backs and divide and conquer, they're nervous and running from last night. Let's go!" She called.

"Yes ma'am!" They called as the followed after her after the Iwa nin who had retreated minutes ago.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi poked the fire with his stick absentmindedly as the sun was beginning to go down, spreading orange light across the campsite. Gai was in the medical wing the whole day, resting his damaged legs and Rin was assisting in the tent, leaving Kakashi to recover and worry about his sister.

"Why so down otouto?" Kasumi asked as she nearly tackled him from behind as she hugged around his neck and Kakashi calmed his heart and his senses.

"Kami Kasumi, don't do that to me, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Kakashi whined as Kasumi laughed and sat down heavily next to him and also began poking at the fire as she warmed her hands up.

"A heart attack at eleven… Hm it would be a new record…" Kasumi laughed as Kakashi bumped his shoulder harshly into hers.

"How are you doing? I know you were tired from saving Gai and I." Kakashi asked, eye on the fire as Kasumi still found it weird.

"I survived… Sensei says I'm resilient plus with Iwa shit scared of me now too, our shift was short and slow afterwards, they're calling me the next Kiiroi Senko but I think Silver Ghost fits me better." Kasumi laughed and Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask.

"So you're already making a name for yourself… Hm, seems I'm falling behind again." Kakashi mused with amusement and Kasumi just bumped Kakashi back with her shoulder before pulling out a ration bar for dinner, as did Kakashi, eating in comfortable silence.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N; Well... My computer officially crashed. It was coming but you get to that stage of 'well it's not going to crash since it's been like this for a while' then it just suddenly dies. Yeah, the story of my life, i get my phone fixed and now my computer dies T.T and it's the hard drive but it's one of those old hard drives you can't get anymore and i'm broke and unemployed and life after school SUCKS! So that's the story of my life, how are you all doing? Anyway, here's another chapter sadly it's all going gloom and serious but i promise that things kind of lighten up a little later (Promise!) so i hope you enjoy and R&R. Oh and there's a slight scene in here especially for Tatty and Dragon but for the rest of you it's just a very close friend relationship that Minato helps Kasumi out with.**

**Kasumi age 14**

**Kakashi age 12**

* * *

They were so close… Iwa was finally falling back before half of their forces from the lines were drawn back to cover trouble brewing over by Kirigakure. Kasumi was left with the responsibility of the front lines and she was scared. There were other jonin out there more qualified than her but it seemed some god hated her as she ducked another earth jutsu, the shunshin coming in handy as she missed the bone crushing jutsus., running for the trench she could see up ahead where some of her force was hiding.

Her nickname had gotten far over the time she had been there, she stopped counting after nine months. Her duties had just been swapping around from the battlefield, medic, decoding and seals work to infiltration and assassination. Her nickname was the Silver Ghost now as she had heard many scared Iwa nin scream it before she sliced their throats… Still not as frightening as Kiiroi Senko but she could deal with it, it elicited enough fear to distract Iwa and take advantage, she was even being called it around the campsite now as well since she was a norm around there but she was tiring. There was only so much one could eat ration bars, cans and soldier pills before suffering from malnutrition and the body overworking itself from many missing other nutrients the body stores over a long period of time.

"Shit…" Kasumi cursed as she did a baseball slide into the trench and scraped her leg badly as she began to heal it quickly.

"Taicho, we don't have much out here and we're surrounded." One of her teammates said in slight panic and Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know… How may are out there?" Kasumi asked as she wiped the blood from her leg, using an old rag in the trench.

"We estimate about fifty enemies, advancing quickly, they're on no man's land now sir." He reported and Kasumi bit her abused lip.

"Does someone here know the mist concealment jutsu?" Kasumi asked as the man went running along the trench, an explosion and debris raining over them as Kasumi instinctually ducked and covered her head and mouth.

"He knows it sir!" Her teammate reported, dragging a young chunin along who seemed scared and new to the whole battlefield thing.

"How much chakra do you have and how far can you cover and can you keep it moving?" Kasumi asked as the teen twitched nervously and swallowed.

"My chakra is low ma'am and it can only reach ten metres in diameter but I can keep it moving." He replied nervously and not really sure what to call her as they all ducked again.

"Good… Do it over large groups of Iwa nin, the rest of you, spread these over the field and I don't care whether you hit someone or not. Do it!" Kasumi ordered as she practically threw her kunais into their hands and climbed out of the trench, standing and looking towards the Iwa forces that had moved along nicely. Kasumi closed her eyes for a second as she took a calming breath with her kunai throwing overhead towards Iwa, she focused her chakra and prepared for what was about to happen.

"We're about to see the Silver Ghost in action kid." Kasumi smiled as she heard her teammate encouraging the chunin teen before in a haze of grey, she was in the mist cloud and released her chakra through her points as she instantly targeted all of them in the mist and took them out with one shot each time before she ran with the mist, using her kunai to dodge and kill the enemy as her lightning flashed out around her, taking out long ranged enemies by her senses and sense of smell that had heightened over her time on the field.

Kasumi easily dodged blind thrown weapons into the mist and used Hiraishin for a second with paper bombs. Constantly using her Hiraishin had made her able to use it smoothly and effectively with fifteen kunai at the moment and she was able to throw lightning through it roughly hitting her targets but it was only one by one so far and the danger with comrades was also on her mind so she rarely used it.

Kasumi heard something to her right as her eyes widened… There was a huge wall moving for her as she ran and was dumbfounded before something tackled into her and she scrapped across the land with an 'oomph' from the weight landing on top of her.

"Kasumi… Kasumi, answer me!" Minato's voice called as he gently shook her shoulders and she opened her eyes tiredly to look up at the messy yet worried face of her sensei and she nodded and let herself sag back to the earth… A huge weight being taken off of her shoulders as Minato took command straight away. Kasumi just calmly closed her eyes and drifted off with the sounds of war happening overhead strangely lulling her into some sort of trance like sleep but it was welcomed and the warm sun was on her, warming her up from the cool spring air. She didn't even care as she was lifted up carefully into a set of arms that carried her carefully with other voices around them and she swayed with the walking motion.

"How long have you been out here Kasumi?" Minato asked, his voice rumbling against her since he was carrying her close to him and she was tiredly conscious.

"I lost count after nine months I think it was, five months ago?" Kasumi said with a small smile gracing her chapped and abused lips as she shifted into Minato's hold and curled up against him.

"That would explain why you've grown but you've just gotten lighter… Why didn't you say anything?" Minato scolded with worry as he threw her light body up but her senses were alert as she opened her eyes and flipped in the air, landing upside down against a branch with kunai in hand and Minato sighed. "You shouldn't have been kept here for that long in one position." Minato mused with a defeated smile with his hands on his hips, staring up at Kasumi who had relaxed, kunai away in her pouch again.

"Exactly that, I haven't been kept in one position out here, I've played medic, decoder and assassin." Kasumi teased with tired cheekiness as she dropped with ease, flat into Minato's waiting arms again and she closed her eyes.

"Three to six months is a limit we try to keep on everyone out in the field with at least a week of returning home in between before they move out again." Minato said and Kasumi shrugged.

"I was already out there, there was no point in going back home… So Kumo has withdrawn then?" Kasumi asked, wondering why her sensei appeared so suddenly.

"A few weeks ago… I was sent back out here after hearing half of the force was withdrawn, who was in charge there?" Minato asked and Kasumi opened tired and exhausted blue eyes up at her sensei.

"I kind of got stuck with the job somehow… I'm so tired sensei." Kasumi said in a tired whisper as unnecessary tears came to her eyes as she stared up at the shady trees and Minato hugged her close.

"It was unfair on you Kasumi, I'm sorry." Minato said as he set her down on her feet and he hugged her close… Frightened to see she could hug him almost properly as she stood on her tiptoes and he bent over slightly. Underneath her loose uniform, she was all skin bone and muscle and Minato frowned… Fourteen months on the battlefield would do that to someone who had that much stress on them as well. "We're going back to camp then you're eating something decent before you're going to get some rest before you head back to Konoha for a long and deserved rest." Minato said as he swung her onto his back and she clutched on with an iron grip as he continued back to the camp… He'd never complain about being tired again after what he heard his student go through the last year.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato watched Kasumi race through the trees at an unbelievable rate towards home. He had been trailing behind her after matching her speed for one hour (just) and having to take a breather before Kasumi slowed down for him as he pushed himself a little faster than usual for her unbelievable speed. He guessed that is what running for your life for a year got you and he felt guilty again… He wondered why no one had seen her around for a while.

He jumped down next to Kasumi who was standing in the gates and staring out into Konoha as he rubbed her back gently.

"Welcome home." Minato said softly as he felt her take a deep breath and release it.

"I don't think my apartment is liveable right now." Kasumi sighed as she began walking down the street with Minato's hand, a comforting weight against her back.

"And I don't think Kushina would forgive me not bringing you around for dinner and to stay for a while to 'feed you up' as she would call it… Seriously though Kasumi, what happened out there to you was unfair and unacceptable."

"But over now." Kasumi said calmly as Minato looked into her eyes… They looked to old and wise, like when he saw Kakashi the last time before he got sent off to Kirigakure again. "And I think the camp benefited from it in the long run to have a common face there all of the time no matter what I was doing, I strangely enjoyed it even with the down times." Kasumi smiled sadly as she was steered up the stairs into Minato and Kushina's house and Kasumi smiled.

"When did you two move in together?" Kasumi asked and Minato flinched… He hadn't really thought about how long Kasumi had been out there for.

"A year ago… We also got married a few months ago, your invitation must be in your overflowing mail." Minato said sadly as Kasumi beamed a tired smile. That was when he knew something was up and began to frantically search for his silver prodigy before he got Iwa's latest bingo book to find a young woman in it who looked exactly like Kasumi should… It was her in the end… Konoha's Silver Ghost.

"Wow! Congratulations!" Kasumi said, wrapping Minato in a tight hug as he battled to breath before she let go and toed off her shoes and rushing into the house, following the smell of food like a bloodhound.

"Kasumi!" Kushina squealed as she crushed the girl in a huge hug and Minato came in laughing and shaking his head.

"She needs some good home cooked food Kushina but take it slowly with her, she's been pushing it way to hard lately… I've just got something to do quickly but I'll be home within an hour." Minato said, hugging the giggling Kushina and kissing her cheek before he was gone in a flash and Kushina had her hands on her hips as she stared at Kasumi.

"Hm… Too skinny, dirty, taller at least. You need a bath then I can feed you my heavenly ramen!" Kushina said as she pushed the girl down the corridors with no protest from Kasumi who just sighed and went along with it, she was tired of fighting.

Hiruzen jumped from his chair as there was a yellow flash and papers flew everywhere and the ANBU groaned quietly in the shadows. Minato stood there, not looking too impressed as he took out a bingo book from his pocket, leafed through it before dropping it unceremoniously on his desk, open at a specific page.

"Do you know who was running the boarders by Iwa there?" Minato asked as he crossed his arms and waited, his face showing nothing but annoyed anger as Hiruzen looked at the page.

"Hitane Kurmaru." Hiruzen said as Minato's eyes narrowed slightly.

"He died months ago… Who was running it after that?" Minato questioned as Hiruzen's collar got tight… He honestly didn't know, it was one mistake that could have lost them the war.

"I don't know Minato…"

"My student was and do you know how long she's been down there for?" Minato cut in as Hiruzen noticed Kasumi's name and swallowed, Minato was very protective over her. "We are swapped from position to position to stop the chances of spies and such and to pin point them out quickly, Kasumi has been in Iwa, RUNNING the damn thing down there and going non stop for fourteen months from the frontlines, to medic, to seals expert to assassinations now explain this to me Hokage-sama." Minato said harshly, rage and anger boiling in his deep blue eyes as Hiruzen shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know how this happened Minato, I'll look into it." Hiruzen said uncomfortably as Minato narrowed his gaze further.

"Good. She'll be taking the next month off to recover, she's nothing but skin, bones and muscle and I've already brought her back to the village to recuperate. Thank you Hokage-sama." Minato said with a stiff bow before he left out the door and Hiruzen released the breath he had been holding as he relaxed into his chair.

"I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life." Hiruzen sighed and he heard his ANBU cover their chuckles over with a cough.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato watched Kasumi sleeping from the door of their spare bedroom where Kasumi slept on the floor with a duvet. She had spent the previous evening throwing up the food Kushina had stuffed down her throat and he had spent it holding her long silver hair back as he rubbed her back and spoke soothingly.

Kasumi no longer slept like the carefree girl he remembered when he would watch his cute little students sleeping. She now slept with a frown, furrowed brows of worry and gasps of who knows what in her dreams. She had too much placed on her shoulders for her age and experience and Minato felt partly guilty about it, he'd seen Kakashi and Rin a lot and Kakashi would ask about her but Minato had nothing to say since he was up by Kumo handling things there and he'd see worry on the boy's face before he'd reassure him of Kasumi's skills.

"Sensei, stop watching me… It's creepy." Kasumi mumbled into the blanket as she tried to get comfortable on the carpeted floor.

"The bed's more comfortable." Minato said and Kasumi hummed a no.

"It's too comfortable that I can't sleep on it. The floor is a lot more comfortable." Kasumi mumbled as she shifted under the duvet again and Minato frowned.

"Okay, no more moping around Kasumi, what do you want to do today?" Minato asked as he leaned his shoulder against the doorframe.

"Train." She mumbled again and Minato sighed.

"Apart from training." He sighed.

"Get new kunai, mine are dying." She mumbled grumpily and Minato sighed… It was the best thing he could get her doing apart from training.

"Okay, we'll leave in an hour and Kushina has brought some clothes from your place, she's going to clean it up for you today, she's just as bored." Minato sighed and left to get ready, preparing some fruit salad to try to get Kasumi to eat at least a few pieces… Ramen wasn't the best choice meal for someone who hadn't eaten proper food in a while.

"Sensei?" Kasumi asked, examining a piece of fruit carefully and Minato looked up from his paper and sipped his coffee with a hum. "What is it like to be in love?" Kasumi asked and Minato nearly spat out his coffee before he saw Kasumi's expression. Her eyes were closed and the fruit ignored as one hand rested across her chest, over her locket and the other was curled up and placed against her lips and Minato sat up straighter and put his coffee down.

"Is this about… Obito?" Minato asked carefully and he saw her eyes open slightly.

"I think…" Kasumi began, her voice soft yet sounding slightly strangled. "I kissed him out of desperation… It left a bad taste in my mouth." Kasumi said and Minato scowled slightly.

"And your feelings towards this?" Minato asked, wondering what Kasumi was remembering.

"It's scabbed over… But it felt wrong when Kakashi was fighting and he was just… there." Kasumi said as her eyes closed again and her hand fell away from her mouth but the other one still stayed on her locket. It was beginning to make sense about what Kasumi was speaking about… Obito's last moments. "I don't think it was love it just… it's not right." She said a little louder as her hand patted her chest hard over her heart and her eyes were burning with confusion before they closed again and she sat defeated in her chair.

"Wrong? Like this?" Kasumi didn't even register he was close until she felt warm lips against her which pulled away quickly and she opened her eyes to see blue eyes watching her cautiously and she felt her face heat up as she looked away.

"Even that was…" Kasumi lost her words as she touched her lips and her face blushed and she smiled. "Not as wrong as it did with Obito." She finally said before she looked back at Minato who was watching her with caution, on his haunches next to her chair. "You know it's wrong to tease a girl who has the usual sensei crush who is actually married!" She said in a hushed shout at him and he grinned like a little kid.

"But you're not confused anymore correct?" He asked and she nodded, her eyes calmer than they were earlier.

"No… I'm not confused anymore. Thanks sensei." She said, hugging him around his neck as he returned it.

"Now finish your breakfast and we can get going." He said, ruffling her hair as he returned to his seat and he was glade he could see Kasumi smiling calmly now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi hopped up the steps to his sensei's house with a tired sigh before he knocked. He'd heard Minato had been around for a few weeks and that Kasumi was back but he'd looked everywhere and couldn't find her, maybe Minato would know.

"Morning Kakashi, what can I do for you?" Minato asked with a bright sunny smile as Kakashi fidgeted slightly on his feet as he looked up at Minato.

"I'm looking for Kasumi…" Kakashi said and Minato smiled as he moved out of the way of the door and Kakashi stepped in, taking off his shoes as Minato closed the door again. Kakashi was a bit confused as he followed Minato through the lounge and dinning area until he saw blue eyes and a flash of silver heading right for him over the breakfast table and he was crushed in a bone crushing hug as he battled to breath with his legs dangling off of the ground.

"Oh Kakashi, I've missed you so much. How are you? What have you been doing, oh look how much you have grown!" Kasumi gushed as she set him on the floor and started to check him over as Kakashi blinked, getting his breath back.

"Ka.. Kasumi, where have you been?!" Kakashi shouted catching her shoulders as she stopped and looked into his grey eye, she saw worry and his grip flinch on her shoulders when he felt bone and muscle only.

"Iwa…" She whispered out as she watched the worry in his eye that looked to be tearing up slightly. "Come here." She said with a small smile as she tugged him into a hug as he gripped her shirt in his hands and she hugged him back. She could feel him shaking in her hold and she rubbed her hand up and down his back gently as she hummed slightly.

Minato and Kushina said nothing at the sibling reunion as they sat calmly at the breakfast table with Kasumi eating a little more everyday and her hair and skin looked healthier again.

"Kakashi-kun, why don't you join us for breakfast huh?" Kushina asked as the two broke apart and Kasumi smiled at Kakashi as he wiped his eye and led him over to the breakfast table as they sat down.

"So seriously… Iwa?" Kakashi asked after a while and Kasumi hummed.

"Yeah, I've had a huge responsibility down there since you guys left for Kiri and I had the best weapon for it, it's why they left me there and sent you guys to Kiri." Kasumi said through a mouthful of pancakes, she had given Kushina the recipe to her blueberry pancakes.

"So Hiraishin, how long have you been looking into it before now?" Kakashi asked, mask hanging freely around his neck and Kasumi hummed.

"Well I got interested about it since sensei became your sensei first and I read all of the books on it, it wasn't until I began studying seals that I began to try and replicate it and didn't want to without sensei's permission but it was extremely difficult though." Kasumi said as she sipped her fruit juice.

"And she's still trying to improve it." Minato added as Kakashi looked impressed.

"Well I improved Chidori… I somehow managed to cut through lightning a while back, Gai stands testament to it." Kakashi said and Kasumi laughed.

"Really? Well then I'd like to see you cut through my lightning then." Kasumi teased and Kakashi scoffed.

"I'm calling it Raikiri, the hand's shape is different and it's more for assassinations." Kakashi said and Kasumi hummed.

"So you don't need the speed for it anymore?" Kasumi asked and Kakashi nodded.

"It's more efficient but the speed will always be a factor in a shinobi's life." Kakashi mused and Kasumi hummed sadly in agreement as she finished her pancake and sat back, sipping her juice. "I'm going back on duty down by Kiri again with Rin tomorrow, when are you back on duty?" Kakashi asked them after a while and Kasumi shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I have this week left then I don't know but I don't think sensei is letting me go back to Iwa." Kasumi muttered and Minato nodded.

"You've got that right." Minato added with a pout and Kushina kissed it away.

"Oh that reminds me, Kasumi, you're coming with me today, we're going clothes shopping for you. Your clothes are too baggy and too short, you're a growing girl, let's go!" Kushina said in a rush, grabbing Kasumi's wrist as she patted Kakashi with a smile and was dragged out the door, barely being able to put her shoes on the way out.

"So Iwa is where she's been all this time?" Kakashi asked Minato who sighed.

"Unfair conduct on her up there, she was commanding the whole unit for fourteen months, I'm surprise she's still as sane as she is." Minato sighed and Kakashi scowled with a growl.

* * *

Kasumi will admit it… She was bored… She had only been on Kumo's lines for three months before Minato literally picked her up and brought her back to Konoha with him since they were perfect partners with double Hiraishin. Kushina was still feeding her and Kasumi had barely been in her apartment for any long period of time.

She was studying about lightning natures in her room as she sparked her chakra absentmindedly against the metallic squares hanging in her room after she hadn't bothered to take them down and gave Kushina strict instructions not to touch them. It kept her senses sharp a little as she focused on something else, she was determined to get the whole lightning space-time jutsu thing with the Hiraishin one day.

Her head looked up at a knock on her door as she uncurled herself from her chair and walked through to the door, opening it to see Minato standing there with a sombre look on his face and Kasumi swallowed.

"What's happened sensei?" Kasumi asked, straight to the point.

"Rin's kaa-san has been killed, she's in a bit of a state." Minato said as Kasumi nodded straight away and scooped her shoes on by the door.

"What happened, I thought she wouldn't get sent out since she's classified as a civilian?" Kasumi asked as she locked up and followed Minato across the rooftops at a fast pace.

"She's got the skills and usually camps are pretty safe but Iwa's lines got to close and attacked while they had the time… Kin-san saved everyone apparently, she evacuated them and set off an overloaded paper bomb, killing all of the enemy nin." Minato explained and Kasumi let out a tight breath through her teeth.

"It wouldn't have happened if I was still out there." Kasumi said under her breath but Minato caught it.

"This is not your fault Kasumi, neither is Obito's death yet your still blaming yourself for them. They died protecting others like you would, would you want Kakashi to blame himself if you died, saving a platoon because with Hiraishin you could last longer huh?" Minato asked, turning on her as they stopped on a rooftop and Kasumi scowled down at the tiles on the roof.

"No sir…" Kasumi responded with a mumble.

"Then remember their choice and sacrifice with honour and stop blaming yourself for every death of a loved one Kasumi otherwise you'll fall into a depression like your father did." Minato said as softly as he could but at the mention of her father, she flinched and looked further away.

"Yes sir." Kasumi responded hollowly and Minato sighed before he turned and carried on towards his house where Rin was with Kushina and Kakashi. They walked into the house and Rin's cried could be heard as Kasumi rounded the corner to see Kakashi sitting there stiffly with remorse in his eye as Rin cried on his shoulder and he patted her leg stiffly.

"Rin?" Kasumi called as her crying died down slightly and she had an armful of the crying girl who was just crying harder and Kasumi sighed. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, he had been with Rin since bringing her back home after the new she heard out in Kiri and she was in no state to continue. They all watched as Kasumi effortlessly picked Rin up into her arms and carried her over to the open chair as she leaned back and let Rin curl up on her lap as she cried into her neck and Kasumi kept stroking through her hair and down her back and made soothing motions with her thumb.

Kasumi slowly pried off her hitai-ate then her pouches one by one as her cried died down slowly until her breathing turned even and slow.

"Can I put her in your spare room for now Minato-sensei, Kushina?" Kasumi asked in a low voice so she didn't wake Rin.

"Sure go right ahead." Minato said with a nod and watched again as Kasumi cradled Rin easily as she stood up and walked into the spare room as she tucked Rin in and soothed her hair back before closing the door to a crack and she sighed again before she let her own back meet the wall next to the door and slide down it. She rubbed her face in her hand as she breathed a shaky sigh as Kakashi watched from the corner of the hallway silently.

"Kasumi…" Kakashi called gently as she looked up at him with slight surprise. "Can I speak with you?" Kakashi asked and she nodded with a tired sigh as she patted the floor next to her, she didn't want to move right then and Kakashi could see that as he moved silently down the hallway and sat down next to her.

"What do you want to say otouto?" Kasumi asked as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder tiredly.

"The day we lost Obito…" Kakashi began and he heard her take a shaky sigh and stiffen slightly. "We had a fight over what to do after you got taken, I wanted to continue the mission while Obito spoke some sense into me and decked me nicely. He said those who break the rules are scum but those who didn't care about their comrades are worse than scum… He said I was the lowest of the low, willingly sacrificing my sister for the mission. He also told me that he saw Tou-sama as a real hero for saving his comrades and I believe that now too but you've known this all along haven't you?" Kakashi asked, turning his head slightly to look at Kasumi as she gripped his sleeve and her eyes dropped silent tears.

"We've been horrible siblings for the last few years haven't we?" Kasumi laughed slightly in a whisper and Kakashi hummed.

"I went after Obito and he saved me as he awakened the sharingan and we went to save you… I had never questioned myself so much before. What if Obito left me there and we traded places? What if we went to save you in the first place, would it have turned out different? Would you have both died if I continued following the rules?"

"Please stop…" Kasumi whispered and Kakashi stopped as her hand gripped in his sleeve tightened. "What are you getting at?" Kasumi asked, a little above a whisper after she sniffed.

"Protecting Rin, protecting our comrades, it's what makes Konoha different to the other countries, sensei says it's called the Will of Fire and that everyone has it… Even Kin-san. Like sensei says, honour their sacrifice in protecting their comrades… It must take a lot of courage and belief to kill yourself like that." Kakashi said and Kasumi nodded against his shoulder. "You're selfless like that as well Kasumi and I look up to you for that."

"Thank you." Kasumi said as she wrapped her arms around him and just let herself relax a little bit.

"That's what Otouto's are for."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi skidded along the mud into a trench and shook some of the rain out of her eyes as she ran along the trench, ducking from debris falling over the edge, this was what she strangely enjoyed, the thrill of danger and death, her adrenaline pumping through her body and chakra burning brightly as she made it back to the main camp after being called off of the field.

"Silver Ghost has arrived!" One of the guards announced as people pointed where Kasumi must go and made it to the radio headquarters as she ducked under the flap as her clothes dripped water from the storm outside.

"There's a message for me?" Kasumi asked as the tent went quiet and a scroll was give to her. People had curious looks on their faces as she looked at each of them and unrolled the scroll as she began to read.

Kasumi choked on a gasp as she bit into her hand and tears welled up, she hoped no one could see them with the rainwater dripping from her skin. She continued to read the rest of the message with her new orders on it that fit her perfectly and obviously Minato had a hand in deciding them for her.

"Thank you." Kasumi said as calmly as she could as she rolled up the scroll and handed it back before she was gone like a shot out of the tent. Her legs weren't complaining with the speed as everything flashed by with tunnel vision… She just wanted to kill… To get revenge to drive her hurt and bloodlust out before she could allow herself to break down her walls. "New orders, get everyone off of the field now." Kasumi said, skidding by the captain from breaking out of her speed on the muddy ground. The captain opened his mouth to argue and Kasumi growled.

"Do it now! I'm pulling rank right now do you understand me?" She growled up at the tall man who looked at her with surprise on his face before the whistle for retreat was given and Kasumi handed him her special kunai. "Throw them I don't care where just at the enemy… I'll finish this now." She said as her grief was beginning to consume her as she climbed out of the trench and stood as explosions happened around her, her kunai already being thrown overhead. She twirled two of her kunai in each hand on the loops as she waited for the go ahead, the people had worked enough with Minato to know what to do.

Lightning sparked against the wet land from the clouds as Kasumi's soaking hair whipped with her own personal sparks which the lightning was attracted to as the squad behind her ducked but continued to throw her kunai… Twenty kunai. The kunai stopped in her hands as she gripped them, blade down as she held them out in front of her and she was encased with lightning similar to Ay.

"This is for my best friend you bastards." Kasumi growled before her arms jerked with her pent up anger and energy and a huge electric field was seen across the battlefield as people screamed, a Chidori like sound but the tweets all thrown all into one continuous electric sound. Kasumi watched unphased as hundreds of Kiri nin began to fall to her electric field running over a kilometre long as she used Hiraishin with her tears falling yet her face held strong and emotionless as she watched the bodies falling. Weapons flew for her as last attempts but the people in the trenches covered for her as they cheered her on.

Kasumi closed her eyes as her technique died down and she lowered her arms with slight exhaustion but she wasn't done yet and neither were Kiri by the looks of their back up arriving. She opened her dried up eyes as the rain pelted down on them all and with one angry and despaired scream, she was gone with a flash of silver this time and taking out the Kiri nin as Konoha joined the battle again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato rushed with a team to Kiri's side for one last attempt to push them back, just one last country and they could try to end the war for good. He had been in Konoha with Kakashi after what happened after Rin's kidnapping and Kasumi wasn't responding to any orders to return home so he would just have to go out there and drag her back… again.

He got into the trenches and rushed around while his team gave support to everyone else while he tried to find the captain.

"Namikaze Minato reporting in sir." Minato said as he finally found him and noted there were a lot of people in the trenches, just relaxing slightly. "What's going on here?" Minato asked and the captain sighed before he pointed over the trench and Minato peaked over.

Kasumi's tall and lanky form was standing there in the rain with her arms crossed and kunais in her hand. He continued to watch across the field as he spotted a Kiri nin but before he had even stood up straight, a harsh bolt of lightning sent him to the ground, not getting up.

"How long has she been out there for?" Minato asked and the captain shrugged.

"Four days since her huge massacre, she took one afternoon of rest and she's been standing out there since, Kiri too afraid to make a move as I'm sure you can see." The captain pointed his thumb towards Kasumi.

"Why haven't you done anything about it?" Minato asked with exasperation as the captain just sighed.

"She pulled rank on me… Technically she has a higher rank than I do with her abilities, there was nothing I could do but hope she didn't turn her attacks on me." The captain said with a shiver and Minato sighed.

"Right… I'll hold the boarder with her, you can all return back." Minato said and the captain nodded and called for withdraw. Minato hopped over the trench and walked over to Kasumi who stood there like an expressionless statue but her tears fell with the rain. "You've been told to return Kasumi." Minato said but she did nothing but swallow as her eyes stayed on the movements in the trenches up ahead.

"And I refused to… It's not like I'm causing any problems." Kasumi said calmly as her blue lips quivered slightly.

"You're going to die of hypothermia if you stay out here much longer." Minato said as he touched her ice-cold arm and she flinched with a hiss as she tried to step away from him.

"Let me go!" Kasumi ordered and Minato tightened his hold as she faced him angrily.

"No Kasumi, it's time to face reality." Minato said harshly as their heads turned to see a team of Kiri nin taking a chance but before he reacted, lightning took them out easily.

"I don't want to face reality… Going back means knowing my best friends aren't there, half of my family is missing and they're never coming back… IT'S NOT FAIR!" Kasumi yelled as lightning covered the field like a net and Minato felt a tingling under his hand from her skin as Kasumi dropped to her knees and cried as she stared at the muddy, bloody ground, the lightning playing still in case the enemy tried anything.

"I know Kasumi, it's not fair." Minato said as he knelt on the ground as well as the rain pelted down on them and it stayed silent but the lightning across the field for a while. "We need to hold the boarder for a few more days then we can return to Konoha together okay?" Minato asked as he saw her nodding mindlessly as her technique continued through the silence of death.

XXXXXXXXXX

A week later a muddy pair could be seen walking through the gates of Konoha sombrely. Kasumi was tired of loosing people close to her birthday because Rin had died fifteen days before November 1st. It was like a sick omen some how for her, hearing the whole story on the way home from Minato… Kakashi had killed her best friend when he tried to protect her and she could only imagine how Kakashi was feeling about that.

Kasumi broke from Minato's side as she headed home, staring at the road as she walked like on autopilot towards her apartment and she vaguely wondered when her mind had switched its autopilot from the old Hatake household to her apartment.

She got home, showered and ate some cup ramen before she drifted off into sleep that came easily after not sleeping out on the field since only she and Minato held the boarder for those last few days but she didn't mind… It kept her mind away from the truth.

Morning came too easily as Kasumi sat up, wide awake and breathing heavily as she wiped at her cold sweat on her forehead yet she couldn't remember the dream as she looked at the little calendar on her wall and got up.

Her mind worked on autopilot as she worked around her kitchen, it seemed Kushina left fresh food for her when she got back but she would thank her later as she mixed the ingredients together like second nature. The day was sunny and Kasumi hated it, why did it have to be sunny on her day of death as she had always called it, why couldn't it be raining like back in Kiri where it matched her attitude as she put the batter into the hot pan?

She left the blueberry pancakes to cool while she got a shower in cold water before she started shivering and got out. She put on a black long sleeved shirt with shinobi standard black pants and pulled on her knee high sandals before she packed the pancakes and headed out into the chilly day.

She stopped by the Yamanaka Flower shop on the way and got some small bouquets as well before she continued on to her destination and was slightly surprised to see someone already standing there as she walked over quietly.

"I'm surprised you remembered." Kakashi said softly as she stood next to him. She put the pancakes down before putting the flowers in the little holders and flashing over to another grave as she forced her tears back before going back to Kakashi. They sat back to back quietly as Kasumi handed him his plate and they began to eat silently.

"Well we've missed the previous years because of the war, there was no reason to miss it this year." Kasumi added softly as it stayed silent. Neither of them wanted to say anything as they sat there silently as the day seemed to pass by. They didn't know what to say to each other. Sorry I killed your best friend? Sorry I failed our promise? Sorry I stuck my hand through her heart and killed her? They didn't know when but it had started to snow on them but they continued to sit there, content with the weights on their backs from each other, the Hatake way of consoling each other.

"I'll see you around." Kasumi said as she gathered up their plates and Kakashi stood too.

"Yeah… See you around Kasumi." Kakashi said down at the floor as he put his hands in his pockets and Kasumi left silently as it snowed harder and it began to get dark.

"Happy fucking fifteenth birthday Kasumi." Kasumi growled to herself as she trudged down the road, which had few people on it because of the snow. She stopped at a fast food restaurant on the way home as she made it back to her cold apartment and switched on the lights to the dreary little abode before she sat the food down on the counter. She formed some hand seals before there was a puff and three dogs sat there, her Chihuahua, German Shepard and her huge Great Dane.

"Hey Pinku, Kaname, Gon." Kasumi smiled as she patted each dog as Pinku jumped up on the counter.

"So it's finally that day again huh? You haven't summoned us in a long while, we would have thought you were dead if it wasn't for your contract." Pinku said as he tilted his head and shook and Kasumi shrugged as she dug her food out.

"Yeah, I was put on the frontlines a lot." Kasumi heard as she heard Kaname and Gon walking around and sniffing around.

"Pakkun keeps bugging us about getting your brother to sign the contract, he want to be the kids summons." Kaname growled in a smooth voice as they all followed Kasumi to the table and sat around it with her.

"Yeah, I'll do it as soon as I see him again or something, we're on awkward terms at the moment." Kasumi sighed as she broke her chopsticks apart and dug into her noodles.

"What happened, did you two have a disagreement?" Gon asked in his deep voice and Kasumi put her food and chopsticks down with a sigh.

"More like he accidentally killed my two best friends… It wasn't his fault either time just he was there when they both happened. Obito pushed him out the way and Rin apparently jumped in front of his attack." Kasumi explained as the dogs sat quietly.

"We're sorry to hear that." Pinku said and Kasumi sighed.

"Everyone is…"

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me T.T**


	15. Chapter 15

**A?N: So... I promised some heart felt goodness after the last few emotionally rough chapters and granted this chapter has funny stuff but also sibling jealousy so sorry for that, i guess I'm just a bucket full of angst. Plus we all know what's coming up soon :D so that's going to be a down pour of angst and tragedy and such but is there any predictions? I'd love to hear them. Also the first part of the chapter was inspired by the song Silhouettes by Avicii.**

**Kasumi age: 15**

**Kakashi age: 13**

**ENJOY! :) **

* * *

Spring came around once again as the snow dried up and the countries had been stable so far with Konoha gaining an alliance with Suna. Kasumi herself, Minato or ANBU dealt with boarder trouble as they elicit frightening names and power even if Kasumi was only fifteen, it was all thanks to Hiraishin anyway.

Kasumi lived on missions, wanting to run away from reality, of loosing her friends all over again in daydreams or nightmares that haunt her at night. She could still taste Obito on her lips and fell Rin sitting in her lap, crying over her mother and nothing was helping but missions… Solo missions. She hadn't seen Kakashi since then either but he had been given a lot of time off for possible post traumatic stress.

"Reporting for duty Hokage-sama." Kasumi said as she entered his office and noticed three other people standing there, the Ino-Shika-Chou combination as she took a spot next to the three men who were watching her.

"Very good Kasumi. I want you to lead this team here down to the boarders and give this scroll to Iwa to give to their Tsuchikage, make them take it at all costs, even if you have to set your ninken on them to chase them back… All of this without starting another war please Kasumi." Hiruzen looked pointedly at Kasumi who shrugged innocently and her teammates smiled.

"Yes sir, you can count on me." Kasumi sighed as Hiruzen tossed the scroll to Kasumi who caught it and gave it to Shikaku.

"Suna will be there as well to back us up, make sure this goes smoothly, Iwa nin can be as stubborn as rocks some times." Hiruzen sighed as Kasumi bowed and walked out with the Ino-Shika-Chou following behind her.

"Who would have thought a cute little girl like you would turn into such a terrifying shinobi huh?" Inoichi asked from behind her as she turned around with a smile and walked backwards.

"Well I am an older sister, you have to be scary especially when your cute little brother is a good shinobi." Kasumi replied and the men laughed.

"I thought Minato said he'd never teach the Hiraishin to anyone else?" Shikaku mused and Kasumi shrugged.

"He didn't teach me per say he just encouraged me to learn it… By the way, how fast can you all run, I want to set something up before Iwa get there and I think they'd find 'trespassing' as a cause for war so let's speed up." Kasumi grinned as she took the high roads through the village, leading Ino-Shika-Chou to the gates and at a high speed through the forest. They said nothing as they trailed slightly behind Kasumi who wasn't even pushing herself and they stopped at the small cavern where it divided into three countries, Suna, Iwa and Konoha's land.

"You guys rest for five minutes while I set this up." Kasumi said to the three panting older shinobi as the sat under a tree and Kasumi threw her kunai, appearing on Iwa's lines as she hide her kunai into the ground before getting back with the time nearing. "Okay, I'm going to hide as back up, I have something in mind, you three deliver the scroll… If its okay with you, I'm sorry I don't know how to lead a team that has more experienced and older shinobi on it." Kasumi blushed and Choza laughed heartily as he patted her shoulder.

"You're doing a great job, ranking is what matters on missions and it's obvious Hokage-sama has faith in you." Choza said as Kasumi nodded and hopped up into the tree and hid, watching as Iwa showed up and Ino-Shika-Chou waited at the boarders.

"Geez, how many ninja did the Tsuchikage send?" Kasumi whispered to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"Accept this from Hokage-sama!" Shikaku said calmly as he threw the scroll over and the Iwa nin caught it. "Deliver it to Tsuchikage-sama and relay to him we desire and immediate response!"

"There's no need to deliver anything to him. We'll give you your answer right here." The Iwa nin said as he raised his hand and they all drew kunai and Kasumi sighed. She dropped silently out of the tree and sent sparks of warning at the edge of their side and they backed up as Kasumi sauntered over calmly.

"Ko-Konoha's Silver Ghost?" They asked with surprise and slight fear as Kasumi came to stand at the edge of Konoha's side and crossed her arms.

"Sometimes it's best not to be so hasty." Kasumi sighed as they crouched further in defence. "Now deliver the damn message or I'll chase you all the way back to Iwa and back to the Tsuchikage to deliver that message." Kasumi threatened calmly as the Iwa nin smirked.

"You can't do that, your attacks are only short to mid range and passing onto our land will be taken as a threat and plausible for war." They laughed and Kasumi raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you Iwa nin can be thick headed sometimes… It's been a year since you last saw me and I'm hurt you don't think I can improve since then." Kasumi said with mock hurt as she held a hand to her chest.

"That technique is one that took out most of our forces along with the Yellow Flash, I think you'd be happy with something so powerful." He said back as he backed away slightly and Kasumi smiled.

"Oh, you mean something like this?" Kasumi asked as lightning sparked from the ground behind them and they turned around before they turned back.

"How did you do that?" He demanded, not so tough anymore.

"Like I said, I'll chase you all the way home if I have to get that message delivered, I never fail a mission not one as important as this. Now do as my friend so kindly asked and deliver the message." Kasumi ordered coolly as she raised her killing intent. This seemed to make them angrier and Kasumi sighed as she shifted her hands behind her back with kunai in each and charged her chakra into them as lightning sparked up between them and got closer as they backed up before they turned and left, lightning chasing them so far and Kasumi sighed with annoyance.

"I don't know what Hokage-sama was so worried about?" Kasumi sighed before they all heard laughter from Suna's side.

"I've heard of Konoha's Silver Ghost before, I never thought she'd be so feisty and powerful as such." A man with red hair laughed and Kasumi smiled as she bowed towards him.

"Thank you Yondaime Kazekage." Kasumi said before she straightened up and quickly retrieved her kunai from Iwa's side. "We shall be returning, thank you for your back up sir." Kasumi bowed again before they were off back towards Konoha and Suna back to their village. It was a quiet journey back as Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza laughed about what happened with the Iwa shinobi and Kasumi just smile as she jumped up ahead and they walked through the village this time towards the Hokage's Tower.

"Oi, Kasumi!" A voice called and Kasumi looked up and noticed the dango shop.

"What is it Gai, I need to report in for a mission?" Kasumi asked as she met the eyes of everyone there… They all held pity in their eyes and she narrowed her eyes.

"Can't you do something about Kakashi, he's all depressed and down?" Gai asked with a thumbs up and Kasumi sighed as she looked down.

"Oi Gai, don't be so brash." Genma said as he stood up next to Gai and Kasumi swallowed as she could feel her team behind her, listening intently as the others in the shop got a bit tense.

"Kakashi's his own person and deals with things in a certain way… He'll come around eventually Gai." Kasumi said as Gai dropped his thumb and looked at her inquisitively. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mission to tend to." Kasumi said as she turned away and carried on down the streets and her eyes wouldn't stop watering.

"Good job today Kasumi, Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza now we will wait for a reply. You're dismissed but I need to see you for a minute Kasumi." Hiruzen said as they all nodded and the Ino-Shika-Chou group left quietly, closing the door behind them.

"I'll be stepping down as Hokage soon and be electing the Yondaime." Hiruzen began as Kasumi gasped and nodded.

"You'll be missed dearly sir." She said and Hiruzen laughed.

"It's time for a younger generation to take over but before that, I have a request for you…" Hiruzen began, seriousness seeping into his voice again as Kasumi listened. "I want you to join ANBU and follow directly under the Yondaime, he needs someone who can keep up with him." Hiruzen smiled and Kasumi smiled slightly.

"You mean… Minato-sensei is going to be the next Hokage?" Kasumi asked and Hiruzen chuckled and nodded his head.

"I'm not very happy about letting you join however, you are the only one with Hiraishin and can work flawlessly with Minato and I know you have the skills necessary that go along with joining the Black Ops." Hiruzen said as Kasumi nodded seriously. "He hasn't been told yet but it'll be done soon and after his acceptance ceremony you'll be introduced to him but I would like you to join ANBU while I'm still under reign." Hiruzen explained and Kasumi nodded.

"I will sir, I wasn't quite sure where to go from here but ANBU sounds like an interesting choice, I'll accept." Kasumi said as a smile bloomed over her face and Hiruzen nodded with a smile.

"Very well, your uniform will be waiting for you down in headquarters. Dismissed Kasumi." Hiruzen said with the nod of his head and Kasumi bowed.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Kasumi said before she turned around and left for her next destination. It was dark and seemed very dingy as she entered the building and followed the signs towards the locker area and as soon as the ANBU saw her he disappeared to the back as she waited in the small waiting room.

"Here is your uniform." The ANBU called as he passed a box under the bars.

"Thank you." Kasumi said as she picked it up and was buzzed through to the lockers and found one in a little corner as she set her box down and looked through it. First was her mask, white with little round ears at the top and blue around the slanting eyes and a smile with three little lightning shaped whiskers on each side as the nose protruded out like a dog's. In the box was the standard ANBU uniform as she hung it up in her new locker and slid her name into the space provided on the door to show it was occupied. She put her mask on for a second and sighed as it dulled her senses a lot and knew she would have to practise with it some time before she goes on active duty before she put it away and left the creepy building, going shopping for food before going home for the evening.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato was announced the very next day as his acceptance ceremony took place a few days after that. Kasumi stood on the tower next to Kushina who didn't know it was her as she stood there with her cloak on as Minato accepted the hat from Hiruzen.

"I'm counting on you Yondaime." Hiruzen said to him and he smiled.

"I'll dedicate my life to it." Minato responded before he walked to the edge of the tower and removed the hat as the crowd cheered for their new Hokage. Minato stood there for a second, almost basking in his life long dream as he announced he would be running Konoha as the new Yondaime Hokage. Once it was over, Kasumi took her place next to Hiruzen as he spoke with the elders and some of the jonin who were standing there with Minato before Hiruzen finally approached him.

"I have one more thing I would like to discuss with you Minato before you can completely take the reigns." Hiruzen asked as Minato nodded seriously and Kasumi smiled under her mask as she followed them down into the tower and to Minato's new office where he sat in his chair with a smile and Kasumi instantly drop to her knee as Hiruzen stood next to her.

"I'd like for you to take this young ANBU off of my hands as a gift. She'll be perfect to watch over you Minato." Hiruzen said as Minato looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Why do you say that sir?" Minato asked as he looked between the two.

"Rise." Hiruzen ordered calmly as Kasumi stood up. "Remove your mask please." Hiruzen asked again and Kasumi reached up and grabbed her mask, pushing her hood off the same time she took her mask off.

"Yo sensei." Kasumi smiled and Minato's eyes widened.

"Ka-Kasumi, you're in ANBU, since when?" Minato asked as a smile was taking over his gaping.

"Just before I asked you. She's the only one who could possibly keep up with your Hiraishin and I believe she's extremely skilled, enough to join ANBU. She will be your personal guard Minato. Kasumi I release you from my command and ask you to fall under Minato's, the Yondaime's command." Hiruzen said to Kasumi as she bowed to him and then turned to Minato as she smiled and got down onto one knee again.

"I am honoured to server you Yondaime Hokage-sama. I will not fail you and I shall dedicate my life to it." Kasumi said and Minato couldn't help but blush and feel slightly awkward.

"Rise Kasumi and never do that to me again." Minato sighed and Kasumi laughed silently as she stood up.

"I shall leave you to your office Minato." Hiruzen said as he walked away with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Shall I begin my duty sir?" Kasumi asked as she placed her mask back on but left the hood down for her long silver hair.

"As you wish Kasumi." Minato sighed as he began with his first pile of paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXX

**5 Hours later…**

"Kasumi, why won't you fetch me some ramen?" Minato whined as he spun around on his chair and Kasumi sighed from her shadowed position.

"I may be your personal ANBU Hokage-sama but I am not here to wait after your every need besides, I can't exactly waltz into Ichiraku's as an ANBU and order ramen… Genin days are over sensei." Kasumi said and Minato pointed his pen in her general direction.

"Hah! I finally got you to slip up! How about if I order you to get me ramen, then you can't get out of that one." Minato said with triumph as he double fist punched the air and Kasumi sighed.

"And I'll be killed for abandoning our Hokage when I popped out for five seconds to buy ramen for him. My orders strictly state to be at your side until my shift is over sir and so I cannot leave my post." Kasumi sighed… Could she really spend day after day like this?

"Then I'll give you it as a mission." Minato said and Kasumi sighed.

"Really, you're going to waste time and actually file a real mission just so… Oh for Kami sakes, you're really going to do it aren't you?" Kasumi asked as she followed Minato down the halls and down to the mission's office where he formally requested a mission.

"Kasumi, fetch me ramen!" Minato ordered as he handed the formal mission scroll to Kasumi who had no choice but to accept the mission as she took the scroll and vanished in a cloud of grey and Minato grinned accomplished to himself as he headed back up to his office.

**Less than an Hour later…**

Minato was happily eating his ramen at his desk as he read over some documents and Kasumi was sitting in the shadows wondering how far Minato would go to get her to do stuff for him.

"You really shouldn't eat ramen over important documents sir." Kasumi sighed and Minato glared at her.

"I'm the Hokage, I can do what I want." Minato pouted and Kasumi face palmed gently against her mask.

"This is only the first day and you're already driving me insane sensei." Kasumi muttered and Minato smiled innocently at her.

"Then you better book into a sane asylum now because I'm planning on being here for many years to come." Minato smiled as he waved his hands, which knocked his ramen over what he was reading and he cursed as he tried to dab it up. Kasumi came out of the shadows and began to help her sensei clean up the mess and laying the broth covered pages on the windowsill to dry as she wanted to face palm again but she had broth soaking into her ANBU gloves and she sighed again.

"Sensei, if a rogue nin or something doesn't kill you then I will one day." Kasumi sighed and Minato laughed sheepishly as he scratched his head with a grin.

"Please don't Kasumi, you're my favourite student." Minato pleaded and Kasumi sighed once again. Please don't tell her everyday was going to be like this for the next few years to come.

* * *

"Have you just arrived Kasumi?" Minato asked as he sensed a disturbance in his office as Kasumi settled.

"Yes sir, I have." Kasumi said calmly, expecting another day in the office.

"Then I want you to do a favour for me." Minato asked and Kasumi's brows furrowed as she shunshinned down into a crouch before his desk.

"I need you to find Gai for me then you're going on a mission with him. Do it as quickly as possible please." Minato asked seriously and Kasumi nodded.

"Yes sir!" She said as she used Hiraishin out of the office and into the high road where she raced to the dango shop, Gai was most likely there. "Might Gai, you have been summoned by Hokage-sama immediately, this is urgent." Kasumi said, catching Gai half way to the Dango shop on the road as Gai frowned but nodded. "We don't have time." She said grabbing his flak jacket and using Hiraishin right back into Minato's office as she removed her cloak and another ANBU was standing there already.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Gai-kun. I want you to go after Kakashi as back up, I've sent him on his own to retrieve a peace treaty that might be targeted, these two ANBU behind you will escort you. Catch up to him quickly Gai." Minato said as Gai stood straight.

"Yes sir." He said before he jumped out of the window and Kasumi and Isu, her partner on some missions, followed after Gai. Gai kept glancing at Kasumi but he said nothing as he pushed his speed faster with her and Isu fell behind but it was fine as they were catching up to Kakashi by his scent. Kakashi was surrounded which caused anger to boil up in Kasumi as Gai intercepted first, blowing the shadow clones away as she and Isu landed around Kakashi.

"This isn't like you. Why are you spaced out?" Gai questioned almost angrily at his rival.

"S-Sorry." Kakashi stuttered out as Kasumi turned around and saw him drop to one knee and breathing heavily.

"Kakashi? Get a hold of yourself!" Gai said as he rushed to his friend's side and Kasumi looked around but the guy they had encountered was long gone as she crouched down by Gai and took off her mask even if it was against regulation.

"Come on otouto, breath." Kasumi cooed gently as she rubbed his back.

"Ka-Kasumi-chan?" Gai questioned with surprise and she fixed him with a stern gaze.

"Not now Gai, stay focused, the enemy could be around still." Kasumi said and Gai nodded.

"Y-Yes sir… I mean uh ma'am." He stuttered but stood in a salute anyway.

"Susu?" Kakashi whispered breathlessly as he looked up at her before he fell over into her arms, passed out. Kasumi pulled off her arm guards and her glove with her mouth as she began to check him over with her medical jutsu as he continued to pant in his passed out state.

"He's in no state like this to continue the mission. Isu, Gai can you two finish the mission while I take Kakashi back to Konoha?" Kasumi asked as she picked Kakashi up in her arms after clipping her mask to her belt and pulling her glove and arm guard back on.

"No worries Kasumi, we can do it with the power of our youth!" Gai exclaimed and Kasumi grinned sheepishly.

"Alright, be careful there could still be others out there. Scatter." Kasumi said calmly as she headed back to Konoha with Kakashi and Gai and Isu went to continue the mission. "What have you been doing to yourself otouto?" Kasumi sighed as she focused on the branch and her grip tightened on Kakashi. Kasumi went straight to the hospital and booked him in as his doctor before carrying him to a room where she removed his pouches, weapons and his over shirt with the two stripes on the sleeves and laid him in the hospital bed gently, at least his breathing had calmed down a lot.

Kasumi removed her arm guards and gloves before inspecting every inch of Kakashi slowly and carefully. She inspected his right hand as she rubbed her thumb gently against the back of his hand at the little silvery scars covering it before looking at her own to find similar ones there.

"Must be from Chidori and Raikiri." Kasumi mused gently to herself as she tucked the blanket around Kakashi and brushed her hand through his hair before dragging a chair over and sitting with her chin on her arms folded on his bed. She laid there for a while as she brushed her finger against his hand gently feeling guilty about the PTSD her little brother was facing… The symptoms were all there, she just refused to believe it, she even checked over the sharingan multiple times to find it working fine with his body and even had all three of its tomoes in it.

"Kasumi, Hokage-sama wants to see you." Isu said from behind her and she sighed as she sat up and pulled on her gloves and arm guards before brushing his hair through her hands and kissing his masked cheek before she put on her mask and flashed into Minato's office, kneeling straight away.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Kasumi asked and she heard Minato sigh.

"Please take off your mask and just be Kasumi for five minutes." Minato asked as Kasumi stood and took of her mask as she hung it from her belt.

"You're as worried for him as I am aren't you sensei?" Kasumi asked as she perched on the edge of his desk and Minato nodded, running a hand through his hair. "I checked him over and all the symptoms he has points to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, you know how easily that breaks shinobi careers as much as I do sensei."

"I know, I know… I'm thinking of enrolling him into ANBU…" Minato said, truly distressed on the matter.

"Sensei, did you not just hear me? PTSD can end a shinobi's career dammit and there's no way in hell he'll ever join this damned organisation." Kasumi ranted, banging her fist on Minato's desk as he just stared.

"He's just like you Kasumi… I've noticed you get through things easier when you have something else to focus on and that's exactly what Kakashi needs right now… A new direction like you took." Minato explained and Kasumi huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Just not ANBU… He couldn't take out one bandit because of the massive heart wrenching guilt he feels after dealing the killing blow to someone we both promised our friend to protect with our lives. Sensei, he and I are very similar yet we are extremely different, I wasn't the one who put her hand right through her best friend's chest and watched… no, felt her die right there. Something died in Kakashi and he needs to let it grow over until he can bare it again, not to mention the constant reminder with the sharingan. He just needs time." Kasumi begged and Minato hummed thoughtfully.

"So you did make it through reading the whole scroll about it then?" Minato said and Kasumi scowled angrily.

"And I tried to get myself killed by taking Kiri on by myself… You know what, put him in ANBU but don't come crying to me when it goes wrong sensei." Kasumi said bitterly as she disappeared from the room and Minato sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He had a big life changing decision to make.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi sat with her back curled up against the back of the memorial stone as she cried silently. Her locket lay open on her hand to her team photo and her mother's saying as she buried her face in the crook of her arm.

She missed them so much as she gasped a cry into silence and sniffed lightly. They had both been her family away from home since they were young, two and three years old when they had met and been inseparable since until death came knocking at all of their doors and only two answered. Kasumi never really thought about how suicidal her actions must have looked on the field but now that she actually has time to think it over and cannot stop them, she finds she was actually really hoping to die I some deep dark corner of her soul because a piece had been stolen from it.

She never thought about the living because she knew she only focused on the negatives in her mind. She always acted cheerful on the outside because she knew people were having the same thoughts as she was and just showing them better than she could ever hope to. She smiled because her friends smiled, they were together, getting stronger together, her and Obito would train and she and Rin would talk a lot about medical jutsu and flattening certain areas of the body to look hot. Kasumi and Kakashi shared too much in common that in most ways they were completely different.

She had been a terrible sister to Kakashi lately since she got put onto his team with Rin and Obito who couldn't stand each other and Rin always fawned over everything Kakashi did. Kasumi wiped up her tears as she put her locket back on and stood up, dusting off her ANBU uniform and heading back to Konoha to try to mend at least one of her relationships she had left.

"Can I come in?" Kasumi asked, peaking her head around the hospital door as Kakashi looked over and nodded, closing his eye for a second before he turned back to his book. Kasumi stepped in and closed the door as she made her way over to his bed and sat down on the stool she used earlier as she waited for Kakashi to finish his page.

"Its rare for you to visit me…" Kakashi said as he closed his book, putting in on the side table before he turned back to her and raised an eyebrow at her attire. "I see sensei offered you to become an ANBU as well?" Kakashi asked and Kasumi shook her head.

"I was made ANBU during the end of Sandaime's days, he just passed me onto Minato because I can keep up with him using Hiraishin like he does…" Kasumi said and Kakashi looked at her with something in his eye as he looked away. "Kakashi, look at me please." Kasumi asked gently as she placed her finger under his chin and gently moved his head to get him to look at her.

"I'm not stupid. And I really care about your well being Kakashi, is it nightmares?" Kasumi asked and he flinched out of her hand as denial shot over his eye. "I get them too, still about Obito, made up ones about Rin from the report that was sent to me with the news, about Kin-san and what I read in her file, about Otou-sama and not being able to save him again and again. I have fears about loosing you, Minato-sensei and even Kushina because she brightened up my life while I was down about not being able to enter the chunin exams that first time around. And closing yourself up, no matter how painful it is, it will not help you, look at what happened to Otou-sama and even myself after we lost Obito." Kasumi continued to talk even if Kakashi still held denial and defence in his eye.

"Have you ever killed your sister's best friend and crush with your own hand? Someone you swore to protect?" Kakashi muttered with deep sadness in his cracking voice as his fists curled up.

"It looks like you don't want to talk then… Well I've bared some of my heart to you so you can either take it or throw it away but I'll leave you with this, advice from your big sister… Take all the time you need to heal emotionally. Moving on doesn't take a day. It takes lots of little steps to be able to break free from your broken self. You have to die a few times before you can really live again, some advice for ANBU… I'll see you around Otouto." Kasumi said before she was gone and Kakashi looked away angrily.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi stood with her head down behind her mask as ANBU filed in and she stood like Minato's shadow next to him as Kakashi was the last one to enter and the door was closed.

"Many shinobi from small villages that have survived by taking advantage of the turbulent situation have no wish to be controlled by the other nations. There's no doubt they'll continue to cause disruptions but we must maintain peace, which was attained through the sacrifice of many. I'm counting on you all." Minato ended his speech.

"Yes sir." Kasumi chorused with the rest of the ANBU as they began to file out and Kakashi just stood there as he and Minato stared at each other before he left. Minato's shoulders dropped as he watched Kakashi leave with sadness in his blue eyes.

"You're becoming quite a speech maker Hokage-sama." Kasumi teased tonelessly and Minato shook his head with a smile.

"Finally decided to speak to me Kasumi? How long has it been? Two months already?" Minato teased and Kasumi rolled her eyes behind her mask.

"Like you said, this is a vital time and we can't afford disruptions, especially between a sensei and his subordinate, especially Hokage and his protector. Besides I haven't been hanging around much, I've been going on missions to take out the larger groups of bandits since I have that specific skill." Kasumi said logically and Minato sighed with amusement.

"One day that logic is going to get you into trouble." Minato said as he pulled out a scroll and began writing something as he sipped some coffee his assistant just brought in.

"It already has, I'm your subordinate and protector aren't I?" Kasumi said in a monotone and Minato's coffee flew from his mouth at an amusing speed and spray as he burst into laughter. Kasumi sighed as she picked up the toilet paper from one of the shelves and helped Minato to clean up like a routine before they went back to what they were doing.

"Are you already regretting your decision about Kakashi?" Kasumi asked after a while and Minato leaned back in his seat with a sigh that turned into a long drawn out groan.

"I don't know… I've been having the captain watch over Kakashi and watch for the symptoms you put down in his file and he's reporting in tomorrow morning, you can find out then." Minato said before he rubbed at his neck and Kasumi sighed as she stepped behind him and took off his coat and began to unzip his flak jacket when Minato stiffened in his chair with panic and Kasumi laughed silently as she slipped his flak jacket down.

"Relax sensei, I'm not going to sexually molest you or anything." Kasumi laughed as she dug her thumbs into his shoulders and he groaned as he sunk into his chair with relaxation.

"You have to teach Kushina how to do this." Minato said as he sighed in relaxation and Kasumi laughed silently.

"Yeah, she'd probably pummel you to death." Kasumi laughed and Minato groaned.

"Yeah, better not then."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi sat calmly behind Minato on the windowsill as she waited with Minato for Takumi, Kakashi's captain, to come in with his report on Kakashi. She hadn't slept well because of the report, knowing it was coming in the morning but she could survive without one night of sleep. Takumi finally walked in and handed Minato a file as Minato opened it and began paging through the multiple different pages as Kasumi seemed to lounge in the sunlight coming through.

"Report Takumi?" Minato asked and the man straightened.

"It's only been a short while since Kakashi transferred into ANBU but some of his actions can be quiet astonishing." Takumi reported and Kasumi froze as Minato narrowed his eyes. "Hokage-sama, regarding the issue that you were concerned about, we have not seen any evidence of psychological trauma in Kakashi associated with taking Rin's life."

"That's bull and you know it!" Kasumi said angrily, standing up and almost jumping at the ANBU captain before she reigned herself in and took a deep breath before she turned to the window and mused her thick hair, removing herself from the conversation.

"Thank you, that is all Takumi." Minato said as he put the pages down and Takumi left with shunshin as Kasumi took another audible breath. "Maybe you're the one I should be worried about Kasumi…" Minato said as Kasumi placed a hand on her hip, still facing the window.

"I shouldn't have let myself get personally involved with something that didn't concern me Hokage-sama, I apologise." Kasumi said as she turned around and bowed stiffly.

"He's your little brother Kasumi, it's your right to be upset when you can clearly see something wrong with him… Maybe you should take the rest of the day off, you have been pushing it with evening missions as well as your duty here." Minato suggested and Kasumi nodded.

"Yes sir, thank you for your kind words." Kasumi said stiffly and Minato narrowed his eyes as he watched her walk to the door.

"What are you going to do Kasumi?" Minato asked with suspicion as her masked face turned back to him.

"To talk some sense into my little brother." Kasumi said almost angrily before she was gone and Minato sighed.

"Siblings…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi sat on the steps outside of ANBU and waited in the darkness… She knew he had to show up sooner or later and luckily it was sooner as he approached and blinked as he saw her sitting there.

"I want to talk to you Kakashi." Kasumi said as she stood up and he stared defiantly at her as he walked past her into the building and Kasumi followed. "I'm not as easily blinded by your 'fake' smiles and such Kakashi so cut the crap right here and right now, just admit your not alright dammit!" Kasumi just about yelled at him as she ripped her mask off and hooked it viciously onto her belt, not noticing or caring about the audience they had as Kakashi turned slightly to look at her.

"Yeah okay I'm not alright but I'm trying to deal without your constant nagging all of the time, you never cared before." Kakashi snapped back and Kasumi scowled at him.

"That's because this is exactly how I was after what we went through Kakashi so stop playing a game I've played hundreds of times enough to get good at it." Kasumi snapped back and Kakashi used a heartless and eternally angry glare at Kasumi who never flinched as his killing intent rose at her but the room did get restless.

"Go back to being teacher's pet Kasumi and stay the hell out of my life." Kakashi growled as he tuned around and put his hands in his pockets as he began to walk away but Kasumi true to her nickname caught his shoulder and turned his back against a wall as lightning sparked between them.

"You're life has been mine since the day I began to take care of your ass Kakashi so don't you dare play that little card with me." Kasumi growled as lightning sparked into the room slightly.

"You don't know what it's like to be me!" Kakashi shouted at her. "I killed her dammit, with my own hand, Obito was crushed because of me, anyone I let into my life dies and I'll spare anyone that kind of death for heartache!" Kakashi said angrily at her as lightning sparked between them and Kasumi grabbed his straps across his chest with angry gritted teeth.

"You killed my best friend dammit!" Kasumi yelled and this time it made Kakashi flinch as with the rest of the ANBU who were listening in. Kasumi breathed a shaky breath as all intent was gone as was the lightning as she let go of his straps and she banged a fist next to Kakashi's head as she bowed her head. "Do you know how hard this is for me to deal with Kakashi? To loose the one you love in front of your eyes because you were the one he was trying to save and have a reminder of him every time you look at your little brother, the one he sacrificed himself to save? Yeah, everything I feel is as good as what you feel right now. I blame myself for as much as you do even if I never killed any of them by my hand… I might as well have stabbed Obito in the heart as you did to Rin." Kasumi finished as she took a shaky intake of breath before she banged her fist one more time and left the room in silence as Kakashi stood there in shocked silence as he stared after his sister.

Kasumi ran through the streets as her tears trailed behind her as she choked on her cries, head down so no one would see an ANBU actually crying. She just ran and ran, not really looking up or where she was going until she tripped and stumbled to a stop and she looked up at the old abandoned house as she wiped away her tears.

"Ironic that I would run here huh?" Kasumi mused with a sniff as she looked up at the house she hadn't seen for nearly ten years already. "The Hatake Household." She pulled her katana from her back as she jumped over the old rusted fence and whacked away some weeds and roughly pushed the door open before she closed it again and held a hand over her mouth from the dust as she looked around. It was exactly the same but the old and slightly rotted floor boards creaked dangerously as she walked through the place.

"Why can't I get away from my past?" Kasumi mused to herself as she stopped by the closed office door. She gripped it gently and slid it open slowly as she looked around the old office that she had moved back into place the day after the 'incident'. It was the day she gave up the right of being Kakashi's big sister in a way as they moved into separate apartments and never visited each other but their rivalry just got more potent.

"You're right Otou-sama, kaa-san… I never should have let it get to this point where Kakashi and I look at each other like total strangers." Kasumi sighed as she brushed her hand on his dusty desk.

'_Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Kasumi, the greatest shinobi of Konoha with their tou-san, the Legendary White Fang! I'll be the best imouto ever…'_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright guys, get your tissues ready because this could be a hugely possible tear jerker and if you've read the previous chapters and know the story of Naruto, you'll know why. So, were your predictions right about how this specific night goes well you'll just have to get reading now won't you? And i promise there's only one more really sad chapter after this for a while as we get back to the story again. So without further a due (Yeah, my spelling SUCKS!) here is a double post just to get most of the feels out of the way early, plus i won't be posting until next week again. R&R my Lovelies!**

* * *

Minato walked with a spring in his step into his office as he sat in his chair and it spun around as he stretched his arms up and put them his head with a huge smile and his eyes closed.

"Someone got some last night." Kasumi laughed and Minato nearly fell off of his hair as his cheeks went red and he spluttered.

"Th-That's none of your business!" Minato spluttered as he unconsciously straightened out his uniform and coat and Kasumi laughed under her breath. "Anyway, please come down here for a second Kasumi, I want to talk to you quickly." Minato said more formally and Kasumi jumped down into her kneeling position.

"What can I do for you Hokage-sama?" Kasumi asked professionally.

"I heard about the show down in ANBU the other day, care to explain?" Minato asked and Kasumi sighed as she stood up and bit her lip under the mask.

"Kakashi's steeled his heart and I've been trying to break through to him but it always ends up with me being upset and Kakashi angry and confused… We must be the worse siblings ever." Kasumi sighed shakily and Minato stood up and hugged her as she hugged back.

"Well I have some news that might cheer you up…" Minato said and Kasumi pulled away gently and stood formally again and Minato smiled fondly. "Kushina's pregnant, Sandaime suggested I get Kakashi to watch over her and maybe watching her give new life might trigger a change in him… I should have listened to you from the start Kasumi." Minato sighed and Kasumi stood on her toes to pat his hair as he blinked dumbfounded and Kasumi giggled from under her mask.

"I think it was a good start for him though… He seems more confident in himself after what happened, he would never have gone head to head with me before this… He just needs to take one of the branching side roads to his goal and maybe it'll all work out sensei, have faith in yourself and your decisions and things will turn out fine in the end." Kasumi said as she stopped patting him and stood once again and Minato noticed the height difference in her for the first time in years. Kasumi had blossomed from the tiny girl he remembered bumping into him into a lanky and muscular young woman who was the definition of lithe, reaching to just higher than his chin, perfect hour glass shape and the muscles on her arms shown through the uniform showed just how strong and powerful she was.

"Is there something else sensei?" Kasumi asked, noticing he was staring at her with a thoughtful look. Her eyes use to be big, bright and cheerful blue but now they were a haunted blue, tired, but he knew from experience how they personified death and confidence in her skills. Her jaw was soft but more rigid from the puffy child face with baby fat, very similar to Kakashi's own and her eyes held rings under them from nightmares of the things she had seen and done in her short life so far. Her wolf pelt like silver hair, uncontrollable as it swayed down her back, was still in the same style as a kid yet more rigid and wild like her nature, reaching down to her belt, proof just to show what an amazing shinobi she was.

"Sensei?" Kasumi called, again waving her hand in front of his face and he shook his head before putting his usual smile up.

"Sorry, I got lost in nostalgia… I want you to also use this time to try and get through to Kakashi, I'll be off a lot more and Sandaime has offered to help me out so I can spend more time with Kushina so you'll be guarding me while Kakashi guards Kushina. Is that fine with you?" Minato asked and Kasumi nodded.

"Yes sir, I will not let you down." Kasumi said as she stood straight and Minato just chuckled as he roughed up her hair and she took it before fixing it after his abuse.

"Good, now drag Kakashi in here so I can give him this mission." Minato waved as he sat down behind his desk again and Kasumi shook her head before pulling her coat out of a storage scroll and pulling it on as she jumped out of the window, locating Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Fancy meeting you here." Kasumi mused as she jumped onto the roof of Minato's house and sat down next to Kakashi with her black coat on as well, making herself comfortable on the roof.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked and Kasumi shrugged as she lay down on the roof and put her hands behind her head.

"My duty, the same as you… Sensei's taken a half day so it's no wonder he's spending it with Kushina." Kasumi said with a content sigh.

"That doesn't answer my question, why are YOU here?" Kakashi asked again and Kasumi sighed under her mask.

"I'm his escort, his protector, I'm the only one who can keep up with him after all… So it looks like I'll be spending some time hanging out with you, Cold Blooded Kakashi… How did you get that nickname anyway? It's kinda lame." Kasumi mused and Kakashi growled in the back of his throat.

"Well it's better than Chidori Kakashi… A thousand birds scarecrow. It's a contradiction." Kakashi mused with annoyance and Kasumi laughed hard as tears came to her eyes.

"Wow, it seems you have a funny bone under there somewhere." Kasumi said as she poked his chest and Kakashi growled again. "Come on, it's better than being alone, watching a woman do house things all day… So what's your idea of a perfect day?" She asked and Kakashi growled again and Kasumi shrugged. "Well my idea of a perfect day is where…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi paced the roof as Kasumi lay in her usual everyday spot and twirled a finger up in the air and talking about 'amazing' things about the human anatomy. She hasn't shut up since the first day and it's only the third month and she's only there during Minato's lunch breaks and maybe twice a week but she just kept talking and talking about anything and it was driving him insane.

"Hey, who gave you that nickname anyway? Cold Blooded Kakashi? Was it Iwa? I bet it was Iwa." Kasumi mused and Kakashi snapped.

"Kami don't you ever shut the hell up! Yes it was Iwa who gave me that name but it's travelled. My idea of a perfect day is one where you're not around to bug the shit out of me. No, watching Kushina isn't boring, I enjoy the rival challenges with Gai, especially rock, paper, scissors. My favourite colour is not pink, it's blue and yes I do miss hanging out with my Imouto… THERE!" He yelled and Kasumi leaned up on her elbows, dumbfounded as she gaped under her mask as Kakashi panted with his shoulders hunched and his fists clenched.

"Wow… I did not expect you to snap in just three months…" Kasumi said with surprised and Kakashi sucked in a breath.

"Well you're the only one who can get under my skin so badly, you always push my boiling point to the limits!" Kakashi shouted at her but then Kasumi laughed as she collapsed back onto the roof with her arms out wide and Kakashi blinked with confusion as he shoulders relaxed and he uncurled his fists.

"You're still the same Kakashi." Kasumi mused as she took deep breaths from laughing so hard.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kakashi asked with annoyance and Kasumi patted the roof next to her as Kakashi sat down and she sat up.

"Its both a blessing and a curse to feel things so deeply isn't it? Wounds to our souls cut deeper than most people because of it but I'm proud of them because they make me who I am today and I know some how you feel the same way so that's why…" Kasumi said as she hugged Kakashi close as he tried to struggle free. " I'll always show my affections to you and tell you I love you while you struggle to break free." Kasumi laughed and she finally let Kakashi go as she giggled.

"And you're still the same Kasumi…" Kakashi said as he looked out over the village with a slight smile on his voice. "We'll both keep regretting the chances we didn't take, the relationships we are afraid to have and decisions we waited to long to make. We get thrown to the wolves and return leading the pack." Kakashi said and Kasumi could hear the smile on his voice.

"Whatever you're going through just know I hope you get through it soon and that I'm always here if you need anything at all because you're my otouto and I care for you. I love you Kakashi." Kasumi said as she hugged him into her side and he leaned into the touch… It may have been whispered or maybe she could magically read his thoughts but she heard his 'I love you too Kasumi' through the wind that decided to blow past them.

"Gai wants to have a 'hot blooded challenge' after my duty is over… Want to come along and show him what a real shinobi is like?" Kakashi asked and Kasumi smiled as she gripped his shoulder just a little tighter, it was an invitation and compliment right there from Kakashi for the first time in ages.

"Sure, let's show him otouto."

That evening turned into a group thing as Gai insisted they go for dangos even though neither her nor Kakashi really liked sweet things, Gai kind of had Kakashi in a headlock and dragged him to the restaurant. Once again, Kakashi had changed his outfit and Kasumi sighed with her hands in her pockets as she walked behind the two eternal rivals.

He wore something similar to the ANBU uniform except his chest plating came further down the front and he wore his hitai-ate slanted over his left eye that Kasumi just couldn't really get use to. Kasumi still kept her own style of the long sleeved black shirt with the bands on the elbows and wrists with her flak jacket, black shorts and grey open front armoured apron, donning a pair of knee high shinobi sandals with a slight heel and her hitai-ate on her head as an Alice band to keep her hair back.

Everyone had grown up since the last time she really saw any of them… She use to only hang out with Obito and Rin and they'd be the three outcasts together, speaking to Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, Hayate, Raidou and Genma a few times. Kasumi was called next to Kurenai as she greeted Asuma as well as she sat down and Kurenai began talking to Kasumi about improving herself since the chunin exams and Kasumi smiled and nodded in the appropriate places.

Kakashi was playing rock, paper, scissors with Gai while conversing with Genma and Hayate and sometimes Asuma as they all seemed to catch up. This was what Kasumi wanted for Kakashi, he got slightly more comfortable as the night went on. The conversation jumped a few times but stayed on the siblings and Minato as the new Hokage, mainly it was the guys being at awe with Kasumi's and Kakashi's techniques and Kurenai saying Kasumi must teach her some things. Then it moved to Kasumi's love life and she felt uncomfortable as she threw one of her kunai at Kakashi, shimmered over and gave a quick excuse before she shimmered them away and Kakashi returned her kunai.

"So you're really not interested in anyone?" Kakashi asked as they walked side by side through the quiet streets with his hands in his pockets and Kasumi's clenched into fists.

"As much as your interested in anyone." Kasumi said back and Kakashi ignored the slight snap her comment had to it. "I haven't found anyone like 'him'. And quiet frankly I don't want to right now, the wound has only just scabbed over." Kasumi sighed as she kept her eyes on the ground as she tried not to let them tear up.

"I understand… Obito was a special kind of idiot." Kakashi mused which made Kasumi laugh and he eye smiled at her.

"Thank you Kakashi… Gai is a great friend and rival, keep him close to you." Kasumi said before she left in a shimmer of silver and Kakashi watched as her technique faded before he carried on and contemplated life.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi fell from her perch as she woke up with a start and had Minato and Kakashi staring at her.

"Were you sleeping on duty?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow and Kasumi stood up and dusted herself off.

"Haha um… No?" Kasumi answered as she tilted her masked face and Minato sighed.

"Good, back to your post then." Minato sighed before turning back to Kakashi and Kasumi returned to her shadow.

"Thank you for protecting Kushina. It's standard for the ANBU directly under Sandaime-sama to take over the guard during the birthing period." Minato explained.

"Then I'll be returning to my duties in ANBU." Kakashi said calmly as Kasumi sat quietly in the shadows with her eyes closed.

"There's no need to be so hasty. Why don't you take a break for a while?" Minato suggested and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes sir." Before he disappeared and Kasumi jumped down, removing her mask calmly.

"What about my duty sir?" Kasumi asked as Minato wrote down a few things.

"You can also take the night off, like I said, Sandaime's guard will take over… Is something wrong Kasumi?" Minato asked and Kasumi shook her head.

"No sir… May I visit Kushina quickly, I want to wish her luck and give her something." Kasumi asked and Minato smiled.

"Sure, leave one of your kunai here so you can return as soon as possible. Kushina may be in a slight bad mood so bring ramen for her and she'll forgive you." Minato laughed slightly and Kasumi smiled under her mask as she bowed mockingly as she took her mask off and hung it on her belt as she took a scroll out. Her cloak popped out as she placed the scroll away and shrugged her black coat on.

"Are you ready for this sensei?" Kasumi asked as she prepared herself and Minato looked up.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he tapped the back of his pen against the desk.

"Fatherhood." Kasumi answered and Minato's eyes widened slightly before he got an endearing smile on his face, almost seeming to calm his whole being into being completely content.

"I like to believe I am but I'll never know until it actually happens tonight and I see my son for the first time… Kushina likes to tease that I have cold feet and I'll tell you I'd rather accept the responsibility of Hokage any day, hundreds of times over than being nervous about this for nine months…" Minato smiled and Kasumi smiled.

"I believe you'll hold the seal sir… Kushina is stubborn as well and if you have any trouble, please don't hesitate to call me, you've trained me to the best of your abilities but touch wood…" Kasumi said as she slapped his desk. "Nothing will go wrong and everything will be perfect for you and Kushina sensei." Kasumi smiled and Minato nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you… I take it you've read up on jinchuuriki?" Minato asked and Kasumi shrugged.

"I was curious since we met Ay and Killer Bee, the Hachibi jinchuuriki, I'm pretty confident in those seals for containing bijuu, I am a master like you and Jiraiya-sama after all and my Otou-sama's daughter." Kasumi said, giving him a cheeky grin before she was gone in a shimmer of silver and Minato shook his head with a smile, he forgot Sakumo was pretty good in seals himself.

Kasumi knocked on the door as she held the ramen delicately and a mused and tired Kushina answered the door.

"Ah, Kasumi-chan, what can I do for you?" Kushina asked as she waddled out of the way and Kasumi stepped in with a polite nod.

"I decided to visit you before everything changes tomorrow… I brought ramen." Kasumi offered as a peace offering as it was snatched from her hand and Kushina waddled off with it and Kasumi shook her head with a smile as she toed off her shoes and locked the door, following Kushina and the ramen smell.

"Why haven't you visited earlier?" Kushina asked as she sat down on the couch with the ramen and began to eat it.

"Ah, being Minato's personal guard is tough and taxing, especially since I've had evening missions as well." Kasumi laughed sheepishly as she sat down on the table in front of Kushina.

"Then why didn't you come in and visit while he was here? You didn't have to sit out all on your lonesome" Kushina asked with a mouthful and Kasumi smiled.

"I had company…"

"A boy? I bet it was a boy. Is he cute?" Kushina asked and Kasumi laughed slightly.

"If you consider my brother cute then yes." Kasumi laughed awkwardly as she mused her hair and Kushina had a look of apology on her face. "Anyway, how have you been Kushina, I'm sorry I haven't been around in a long while." Kasumi said and Kushina pointed to her belly with her chopsticks.

"I've been pregnant, very pregnant." Kushina said with a mouthful and Kasumi smiled. "And being Minato's personal assistant must be tough, I should know, he's my husband." Kushina laughed and Kasumi nodded.

"I see that… I wanted to give you something." Kasumi said as Kushina perked up and Kasumi dug under her cloak as she pulled out a box from a seal… It was as big as Kushina's stomach as said woman took it from Kasumi after putting her precious ramen down next to her. Kushina undid the bow and pulled off the top as she dug inside of it and pulled out her gift.

"Oh Kasumi, this is beautiful." Kushina gushed with thanks as she pulled out a mini version of Minato's coat for her child and on the back it said 'Future Hokage' instead of Yondaime Hokage like Minato's said.

"There's other little clothing in there as well, you said it was a boy right?" Kasumi asked as Kushina began to pull the clothes out one by one and her smile beamed at each little piece. "Kakashi and I pitched in when Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma and a bunch of others from our graduating year also pitched in and we went shopping." Kasumi said before she was cut off by a bone-crushing hug from Kushina.

"Thank you! It's all so wonderful! I'm going to be a mother ya know!" She said as she pulled back and grinned mischievously and Kasumi smiled.

"And you're going to be an awesome one, especially with Minato by your side…" Kasumi said before she was cut off by a knock on the door and Biwako, Hiruzen's wife, came around the corner and Kasumi stood up and bowed.

"I apologise for the interruption but it's time for you to get ready Kushina." Biwako said and Kushina nodded and Kasumi helped her to stand up and walked her to her room.

"I'll see you soon Kushina and good luck." Kasumi said as she hugged Kushina and bowed one last time to Biwako before she returned to her duty.

* * *

The night air had a chill to it as Kasumi brushed her fingers against her friend's names on the memorial stone. She was still in uniform and her cloak on but it wasn't enough to keep the chill out.

Kasumi's ears twitched as she heard something off in the far distance as she looked towards a small hill further away and scowled… The chill didn't seem so normal anymore.

"Sorry I'm cutting my visit short Obito, Rin but something feels wrong, I'm sure you understand." Kasumi said as she brushed them one last time and began running at full speed back to Konoha. Her gut told her something was wrong as that date appeared, each day she got more twitchy and quickly annoyed, not sleeping at night to falling asleep during duty… It was odd behaviour for her but it was an odd night.

Kasumi felt the earth rumble as she neared the gates and it felt like hundreds of spiders suddenly ran up her back as she cringed and then the roar cut across the land… Kasumi pushed forwards as it felt like burning spiders running up and down her back now, the orange tails whipping high above the buildings in the village as she saw Kakashi and Gai and jumped down.

"Damn you Kyuubi! This is the moment I release my fiery pent up power! Come on, I'll be your opponent!" Gai yelled.

"Don't be so hasty Gai." Kakashi warned as Gai took on a crane stance.

"Wait! Gather in the guardroom. It's Sandaime's orders." Kurenai's father said as he landed in front of them.

"You heard him, let's go." Kakashi said, looking at Kasumi with a knowing look and she frowned.

"Kakashi, you're not actually going to follow this order are you?" Kasumi pleaded and Kakashi looked away.

"Orders are orders and we can't argue in this situation Kasumi." Kakashi said as Gai watched the siblings.

"Kakashi! Don't you even care about this?" Kasumi said with some anger as she grabbed his chest armour and he continued to look away.

"And following orders would be the right thing to do in a situation like this Kasumi, you know that." Kakashi said, trying to get it through his thick sister's skull. Kasumi's face dropped as she let him go.

"Those who break the rules are scum… But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum… You're no brother of mine, we've been like water and oil from the beginning." Kasumi said in defeat before she shimmered away and Kakashi left to follow his orders with Gai following him in confusion and looking back to where Kasumi vanished.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi discarded her cloak as she ran with other ANBU across the rooftops towards the Kyuubi, she handled a kunai in her hand and at the right time she threw it as it lodged into it's fur and skin and roared as she held another kunai up and activated her chakra full blast. Lightning sparked from around it's chest as it roared in angered pain and Kasumi scowled and gritted her teeth as her full powered technique was using chakra quickly and covering a small area on the Kyuubi until she got another idea and bolted in a large circumference around the bijuu.

She began throwing Kunai around it, everywhere she could reach and lodge her kunai in properly. She slowed down as she saw a tail coming down in front of her but then gasped as she used her shunshin speed and tackled Hiruzen out of the way and onto the next building top.

"Kasumi-chan, what are you doing here?!" He asked with surprised, anger but also thankfulness in his voice.

"I have an idea…" Kasumi said as she jumped off again and threw another kunai.

"Kasumi!" Hiruzen shouted after her but she didn't stop as she kept going… Reminding her of a battlefield again as she dodged debris. She finally made it around to the front again as she noticed the Kyuubi noticed her and she held her kunai up in front.

"Burn in hell…" Kasumi said as she let out a yell, allowing her anger and sadness out… Something had happened to Kushina and Minato otherwise the Kyuubi wouldn't be there right then as the Kyuubi became a huge bolt of lightning as it roared into the night sky and Kasumi watched with satisfaction.

Kasumi refused to think about her chakra falling rapidly as she focused on what had been taken away from her as it fuelled her fire in her chakra to continue using her technique. She finally faltered as the Kyuubi lunged for her and she couldn't move before she was swept up and taken away as the crash happened further away and she looked up to see Minato looking across the village with worry as she noticed they were on the Hokage's mountain.

"You've done enough Kasumi… Thank you." Minato smiled down at her slightly as he placed her unsteadily on her feet and they noticed the Kyuubi noticed them. "So you've taken notice of me… Kasumi, follow my lead." Minato asked as she watched and followed his hand seals as the Kyuubi launched an attack at them. "I'll do the final teleportation." Minato instructed as they ended the last seal and Kasumi gritted her teeth from the pull of her chakra as a seal appeared and swallowed the bomb heading their way. Minato flipped one of his kunai out and an explosion happened far away as Kasumi gaped slightly.

Kasumi went blank for a second from the sudden massive pull of her chakra before she realised she was on her hands and knees still on the mountain but Minato was gone already. How long had she been out for? She looked to see the Kyuubi back to smashing things and Kasumi smiled half-heartedly…

"I promised myself I'd never use this unless it was absolutely necessary…" Kasumi smiled to herself as she formed a few hand seals and concentrated what was left of her chakra.

"Hidden Art: Wolf's Fang Jutsu." Kasumi said as chakra rushed into her and her hair whipped up quickly as she controlled it down to steady chakra once more. "I'll be feeling sorry for myself in the morning Otou-sama." Kasumi said before she pulled her kunai out and activated the seal, sending white chakra lightning against the Kyuubi again as it lit up and almost screamed in anger. Kasumi noticed Hiruzen took the chance and used his staff as he began to push the Kyuubi out of the village and Kasumi carried on at a regular pace as it seemed the Kyuubi was partially paralysed from the white chakra and other shinobi from the village continued their assault.

Kasumi instantly released her jutsu when she saw one of Minato's summonings land on its head and Kasumi coughed slightly as she battled to maintain the Hatake's white chakra but at least the Kyuubi was… Gone? Kasumi knew in her gut that Minato had something to do with it as she threw her kunai across the village and watched it land before she flashed to it and began running for where she last saw the Kyuubi and continued on into the forest where she saw the last explosion go off… She couldn't loose any more precious people, she knew that much as her incredible speed was finally being used for something then she remembered…

Kasumi focused on one of her kunai and transported to it only to bounce off a barrier and skid across the land before her shoulders met a tree and she gasped as she gritted her teeth and opened her eyes… She couldn't pass out again. She forgot about her pain very quickly when she backed up against the tree as the Kyuubi towered over her, wrapped in chains and she looked down to see its claw… Through both Minato and Kushina as she watched Minato's hand seals behind Kushina' back as she spoke and Kasumi ran at the barrier and banged on it as angry tears fell from her eyes.

"No, please! You can't do this to me!" Kasumi yelled but it didn't seem like they could hear or see anything. Kasumi teleported as soon she felt her kunai drop from the Kyuubi as it was sealed and caught both Minato and Kushina as they fell and tumbled with them to the floor, instantly checking them over… Minato had no pulse and was already cold to the touch as she noticed the seal on his stomach and she blinked away her tears.

"No, you didn't…" Kasumi begged weakly as she shut her eyes tight and moved to Kushina who was barely breathing as she began healing her with translucent green healing energy and Kushina's eyes fluttered open.

"Ka… sumi, its no… point. Look… Look after my son… His name is Naruto like from… Jiraiya-sama's novel…" Kushina said with a weak smiled and Kasumi shook her head as her eyes steeled.

"Not today Kushina." Kasumi said as she gritted her teeth and her body burned as she gasped a cry but her healing energy had turned completely white as it sparked slightly and Kushina squirmed as she woke up more and more as colour returned to her skin.

"What… What are you doing? Kasumi? Answer me?!" Kushina said with panic as she tried to push her stubborn hands away and Kasumi smiled with focus on the wound.

"You're not dying today Kushina." Kasumi repeated as her chakra intensified and her lightning technique began to spark around in white.

"But… But…"

"Just shut up and save your energy please." Kasumi said softly as she finished up and caressed the new skin over Kushina's abdomen as it twitched and Kasumi nodded.

"Kasumi, please tell me what are you doing?" Kushina begged as she started to cry silently and Kasumi stood up and walked over to the alter and picked up the little baby with a seal on his stomach as she carried it over to Kushina as she cradled him as he slept.

"I can't loose you… And neither can Kakashi, I'll protect you with my life… Yondaime Hokage." Kasumi said as she stepped back and sped through seals before Kushina could stop her as more tears fell from her eyes.

"What… What are you doing?" Kushina asked weakly as she watched the Shinigami appear behind Kasumi who just seemed to stare at nothing and she looked back at Kushina with a smile as she moved over to Minato and her healing green energy was back.

"If I told you, you'd try to stop me but it's a bit late now anyway… I'm bringing him back too." Kasumi said as she focused on Minato's stomach and Kushina gasped a sob but kept quiet. "Or at least that's the theory…" Kasumi said as she focused, stitching the dead cells together within Minato's body as the seal on his stomach appeared and glowed as she finished up. Kasumi put on hand on top of the other and linked her fingers over as her body tightened and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as white lightning began once again as a harsh wind also picked up and the Shinigami behind Kasumi didn't look to happy. The chakra doll of Kasumi he had in his clutches also began to spark lightning as it swirled with blue and white chakra.

XXXXXXXXXX

It felt like he was falling forever, nothing but blackness around him or even memories… He remembered some things but not what they were about. He did remember asking a little silver haired girl about what it was like to die.

"_It's strangely peaceful… It's like falling asleep and you don't feel the pain anymore once you acknowledge what's happening." _She had said with a small smile but Minato felt anything but peaceful and he didn't want to acknowledge he was dying… He had too much to live for still.

"Naruto…" He said but it didn't feel like it came out of his mouth, rather it came from around him in the dark.

"_You only really find out in the last second really, like that last second before you actually fall asleep that you know you're falling asleep, I think its because of the strain on the body that it stops registering everything in a way…" _He knew he had strain on his body and it just gave out on him at the last second. Minato wondered how time went where he is now… How does he tell the time?

His chest jerked as he finally moved with surprise until it happened again and then the wind was knocked from him as he saw his eyes were closed and he groaned groggily in his bloody throat.

"You lied, death isn't peaceful." Minato groaned and he heard a tired yet relieved chuckle.

"That's because you were yanked back, I did promise I'd protect you with my life sensei." She said as he felt himself being lifted and carried like a damsel.

'Sensei…' Minato thought as he opened his eyes and looked up at Kasumi's tired and strained face…

"Kasumi… What have you done, what was the price?" Minato squirmed in panic and she smiled sadly as tears fell over her eyes and dropped onto his hands on his stomach.

"The same price as yours." She said surprisingly stern before she lowered him down against another body as familiar arms wrapped around him and Kushina was crying into his shoulder as he lay back against her. Minato shook his head and focused as he noticed the same ghostly image behind Kasumi that he had probably not twenty minutes ago and his eyes watered up as his tears fell over and Kasumi choked out a laugh.

"I'd never thought I'd see the great Yellow Flash, Yondaime Hokage cry… He's getting impatient behind me sensei, Kushina so I have a few things I want to say." Kasumi said with a water smile as she stepped back and her tears fell over as she took some few deep breaths. "Thank you… For everything you have both given me in my life. I read about jinchuuriki's in my studies and I realised Naruto and Kakashi need you more than they need me, all I've ever done for him was make things harder. Take care of your son and be the amazing parents I always believed you two would make and…" Kasumi hesitated as her emotions overtook her as she stared at the floor for a second and she smiled. "Tell Kakashi I love him and I'm sorry for never living up to his expectations… He deserved more." She said in a strained whisper as she gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes and after a short while she relaxed and opened her eyes calmly as she steeled herself. "Thank you." She said one last time in a calm voice before she turned around towards the Shinigami and he licked his dagger as her white chakra lashed out, picking her off of the ground as the white lightning ripped at her clothes and skin as the Shinigami brought his knife down towards her chakra voodoo doll…

One last flash and it all stopped as there was a dull thud to the ground. Minato and Kushina opened their eyes from the bright light and all that was left was the field and the alter with Kasumi's body lying on the ground, lifeless and at an odd and uncomfortable angle. Kushina was crying into Minato's shoulder as Minato cried quietly as he hugged Naruto close to him as his son slept.

"Minato, Kushina!" Hiruzen called as he came rushing over with two of his escorts and Minato wiped away his tears as he sniffed them up and Hiruzen crouched down by them. "What happened?" He asked as he noticed the heart stricken happy family.

"Explanations can wait until later… Kasumi needs to be returned home." Minato said as Hiruzen looked over his shoulder as his escort brought Kasumi's lifeless body over and laid her down next to them as Hiruzen checked her pulse and the cuts and scorches across her body and Minato frowned… There was a seal on her stomach, above her naval, intricate yet nowhere near symmetrical and it reminded him of a flower.

"She was a true hero tonight… She managed to paralyse the Kyuubi to such an extent with her lightning, it seemed almost unbelievable." Hiruzen said as he brushed her hair away from her face that sat in a worried expression.

"I always believed she was more powerful than me and tonight she proved it… " Minato said as he gently sat up and caressed Kushina's crying face as he handed her Naruto. "I used the Reaper Death Seal Jutsu and she brought me back from it…" Minato said as Hiruzen gaped slightly at Minato.

"And she still healed me… Kasumi was more than a hero tonight Minato." Kushina said as she sniffed and leaned gently against Minato as she cried silently and cradled Naruto.

"Even though she went against orders." Hiruzen laughed dryly. "We need to get you three back to Konoha and checked out at the hospital." Hiruzen said as he helped Minato to stand up unsteadily. Hiruzen's escort picked Kushina up carefully as Minato crouched down by Kasumi and picked her up into his arms as he sighed shakily and willed his tears back and nodded to Hiruzen as they began to make their way back slowly.

Her body was too light as her head swung over his arm and her arms swayed at an unnatural angle and Minato couldn't look down at her anymore… It was unfair and wrong, he should be the one dead right then and not an almost sixteen-year-old girl. She was special to him, like his little sister, always teasing him, picking each other up, working together, playing together… Now he would have to face her brother who had faced enough heartache already.

Kasumi had scrapes, cuts and scorches all over her skin, her uniform was singed away, arm guards and gloves just pieces of material hanging over her arms, her chest guard and top completely gone except for her bra and sports tops she wore underneath, showing the odd seal on her stomach and her pants were still in one piece with cuts in it everywhere… What was that seal and what happened when that bright light appeared? Minato didn't care right then as all he knew was his student, protector and adoptive little sister was lying dead in his arms after sacrificing herself to save him and his family…

Kami, what was he going to tell Kakashi?

The village gates were up ahead as people had already gathered around and began cheering as they saw him walking towards the gates with Hiruzen and his wife and child… The new container for the Kyuubi as he was now too if the stirring in his conscience was anything to go by. People were cheering and clapping and Minato couldn't help hanging his head and crying silently as he carried his lifeless student… Of coarse no one would care about Kasumi or probably anyone else killed in action for that matter and so he stopped walking as everyone stopped with him.

The cheering up ahead quietened down after a while until it went silent and he looked up slightly to see the people standing there with confusion as they noticed the young silver haired woman he was carrying. He continued to walk as he hung his head and didn't stop his tears this time as the crowd stayed quiet and sombre as they parted for him and he walked slowly down the road.

Minato's muscles and chakra network was burning, not to mention the seal of the Kyuubi he had on himself but his loss and sadness had numbed it to such a point as he continued walking down the street… Where was he going? Probably the hospital unconsciously but he needed the people to see that Kasumi was the real hero tonight and not him. He wanted them to mourn for the one person who meant the world to him who gave her life to save their Hokage like all ANBU were oathed to and Kasumi took it seriously even though she was playful most times when it wasn't work and they were alone in his office… He would miss her company and her smile… Her enigmatic vocabulary and her wisdom for such a young age… Her arguments with Kakashi and getting the silver haired teen a reason to smile and lift himself up a little.

Minato allowed a small sad smile as he thought about Kushina flashing Kasumi's fishnet shirt she wore to the Uchiha police as he walked past Fugaku and his wife, Mikoto. The ANBU had their heads lowered as he carried one of their fallen comrades as did jonin who had worked closely with her through the war and remembered her cheerfulness during such a dark time. Children watched on with curious and sad eyes as their parents whispered the explanations to them… Chunin and genin stood tall as they saluted their fallen superior with tears in their eyes even if she was so much younger than most…

Up ahead, her graduating class was coming around the corner and were stunned in their step and silenced right away as they all stared dumbfounded and Minato stopped his steps as he lowered his head again… Like Kasumi had said minutes ago…

"_I'd never thought I'd see the great Yellow Flash, Yondaime Hokage cry…"_

Now comes the hard part as the small crowd of teens separated and Kakashi was seen as he looked confused and his eyes stopped on his sister's body in his sensei's arms and time seemed to freeze for everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Minato stepped forwards and dropped to one knee as he laid Kasumi's body gently on the ground and stepped back, eyes lowered as he needed to be strong and he forced his tears back.

"I'm sorry Kakashi… She didn't make it." Minato said as he looked up, meeting Kakashi in the eye as it seemed everything in his eye just stopped. Kurenai gasped with a hand to her mouth as Asuma hugged her close and Gai stood, gaping as tears sprung to his eyes. Genma and Raidou lowered their heads as did the others who didn't really know her.

"What do you mean she didn't make it?" Kakashi snapped almost angrily but there were tears in his eye as his whole form shook as if he was cold.

"Hatake Kasumi died and honourable death, protecting the village with her majestic lightning jutsu used on the Kyuubi and then protecting our dear Yondaime Hokage and his family… Everyone, please pray for her." Hiruzen announced as everyone lowered their heads and Kakashi just broke as he stumbled to her side and collapsed on his knees next to her as he cried into her cold neck… Broken wailing cries he had been holding for years over his father's death, Obito's death, Rin's death he had dealt himself and now his most precious sister's death… No one mocked him for it, no one even looked up as they gave him a few moments with his deceased and last loved one.

Minato's shoulders shook as he clenched his hands and kept his eyes down, to hear Kakashi come out and cry so brokenly, it made him want to go back to death even more if it would spare Kakashi this… Like Kasumi said, he didn't deserve what he was dealt in his life, neither of the siblings did. He looked up as Kakashi's cries had become silent as his hunched body jerked and shivered as he walked forwards. He slowly took off his ruined coat and draped it gently over Kakashi as he helped the teen up onto his legs and half carried him away with his face hidden to mourn without onlookers. Hiruzen picked Kasumi up as the continued on to the hospital and the sun was slowly rising over the village with dark clouds coming to meet it… It was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone gathered on top of the Hokage Tower as they repaid their respect to those who gave their lives in the Kyuubi attack. Minato had steeled himself as he placed Kasumi's picture higher than the others, she was stronger than he was and would have made a great Hokage after himself, he had written that in her file while he was stuck in the hospital still that morning… She should have been Hokage and not himself as he stepped back into line and Kushina hugged him and her newborn son close.

Kakashi stood numbly behind Minato with Gai and others in his graduating group. He still shook slightly but his tears had dried up at the hospital once they took her away from him. He had to accept his sister's choice even if it wasn't the right one, he had called her the one who would die for someone else and she finally found a reason to… Not even Minato-sensei had agreed with her choice but being dead at the time, it would be hard to argue with her. Minato was just glade she had gotten Kakashi partially out of his rut and he spent time with her within those last nine months but her death would continue to haunt him just like Rin and Obito's…

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato stormed down the hospital hallways heading downstairs, underground straight after the funeral as his curiosity was getting the better of him. Her seal and that white chakra of Kasumi's was making him worry and get annoyed that his student had done such a thing but she was very much like himself… They don't do things unnecessarily and Kasumi was following her gut that night.

The morgue was cold, clean, metallic and smelt of antiseptics and cleaners as he searched down the rows of what seemed to look like office draws until he stopped by one and took a deep breath as he grabbed the handle. He pulled the long draw open gently and looked down at the person laying on it as his sore eyes tried to tear up once again.

Kasumi's body had been cleaned and placed in the morgue for further assessment especially the seal on her stomach and the white chakra she had. He thought the legend about the Hatake's white chakra was an old myth but he had spoken to a lot of people who specifically mentioned 'white chakra' and 'white lightning' and Minato hated unsolved puzzles, especially about someone he cared for deeply.

He pulled the bottom sheet down as it revealed her stomach with the black seal mocking her natural beauty as it sat there proudly. He moved his hand carefully towards the seal as he didn't know how it could react and as he touched it he blanked out.

Minutes woke up, not realising he had passed out, down along the corridor with a sore backside and his hand burned uncomfortably as his fingertips looked scorched and he sighed. The seal had thrown him away from her and he wondered why it reacted like that as he made his way back over to Kasumi and touched her skin anywhere but the seal and all he got was a little tingle from it.

His stomach also felt uneasy as the Kyuubi shifted inside of him and he still wasn't use to the gut turning feeling that made it feel like motion sickness and he wanted to puke his guts all of the time. How did jinchuuriki put up with this all of the time?

Minato felt the warning tingle as his hand hovered over the seal and he sighed once again as he ran a hand through his hair… He couldn't touch the seal and he doubted anyone else could so what was it protecting? He'd have to spend days searching for the answer and going through every book Kasumi had even gone through meaning he'd have to stop by the Hatake residence and somehow along the way get Kakashi on board but for now, the kid needed to heal as did everyone else.

Minato gently covered Kasumi back over and closed the draw with a clang of finality in a way as he took a deep shaky breath, he didn't even react this badly to Rin and Obito's death so why was he taking it so hard now?

"Because you were close to her and she gave her life for yours right in front of you." Minato answered himself as he walked down the hallways echoing his mocking voice. Is this the guilt Kakashi felt over Obito and Rin? How had he lasted this long? How would he have lasted this long if it weren't for Kasumi? Minato knew they needed answers and soon possibly… Maybe call Jiraiya up for some advice so he could meet his godson…

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi lay in his bed as the chain coiled around his finger to a stop before he made it unwind and coil the other way, the locket tinkling every time it hit his finger. This and the ninken summoning scroll had been left to him and the rest of Kasumi's stuff had been put into storage. He didn't want to look at any of it, he didn't even enter her apartment with the chunin waiting for his decision outside of her apartment and straight away ordered for it all to be put into storage like his father's things so he could deal with it all after his emotions had scarred over and he was eighteen.

Kasumi's locket had everything in it that he needed to keep her close to him and for him to try and make it through it all as he pulled a shuriken out and attached the locket to it as he threw it up to the roof as it hung over him and dangled there, glinting in the faint light of the clouded day. Kakashi pulled out his locket from under his uniform and looked at it… His father's ring and the engraving there…

'_If ever there is a tomorrow when we're not together, there is always something you must remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is: Even if we are apart, I'll always be with you.' _

"But I wish you were here with me right now imouto…" Kakashi whispered up to the locket as it glinted almost mockingly and Kakashi turned onto his side as he let his numbness take over once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Weeks passed and months had flown by and the village was just about back to normal but it wasn't in Kakashi and Minato's minds… They could barely look at each other yet alone be in the same room together alone. Hiruzen had naturally helped out as he was also suffering from the loss of his wife but it must have been nothing compared to knowing what happened while Minato was sealing the Kyuubi and after that… The Namikaze family was rarely seen out of their house for a while and Kakashi was nowhere to be found, even Gai had come in and expressed his worries but ANBU had located him and reported he was still in the village.

Minato walked slowly down the familiar passage he had walked down months ago. He found nothing in his searching through books that would explain Kasumi's seal on her stomach and he was 100% sure it was a seal by the way it reacted. He just needed to solve this mystery before he could try to go back to normal things once again and put his mind and Kasumi at peace and maybe help Kakashi to move on as well.

He once again took a deep breath before rolling the draw open as it clanked and there she was… The same position he had left her weeks before, still perfectly preserved by seals set on the draws and bodies. He pulled the sheet down once again and placed his hand gently over the seal and felt nothing and closed his eyes tight before he hesitantly put his hand on the seal and nothing happened as he touched the cold seal. Placing some chakra into his hand, he pushed further into the intricacy of the seal and all he found… Was an empty seal… Nothing.

He furrowed his brows as he tried to look further and studied it to find it was simply a containment seal for holding spirits… She must have tried to steal her spirit back from the Shinigami but obviously she failed otherwise she would still be alive… He should have know by it's shape and the way it was formed it was a soul binding seal but he was heart stricken and thought maybe it held answers he was looking for but it just held nothing but residual chakra which shot out at him weeks before and Minato closed his eyes as he felt them water with disappointment.

Minato pulled the blanket back up lovingly as he stroked her hair and looked at her face that no longer held a worried look but one of nothingness and he knew she needed to be put at rest and buried for his and Kakashi's sake as he closed the draw and left towards his office to make the arrangements for it and resume his position as Hokage because Kasumi would want him too… He'd have to find new guards and teach them how to keep up with him and somehow that thought felt like he was betraying Kasumi's memory but he had no choice. He had other important things to deal with now that the mystery around Kasumi was solved because he'd never know how she brought him back in exchange for her life… Her secrets died with her.

Minato barely greeted anyone as he made it to his office and people had noticed the change in their Hokage and prayed for the man. He sat down in his chair and picked up a pen when there was a disturbance in the room and he looked up at the familiar ANBU and mentally cringed as he forced his eyes to stay on the mask, thanking it for being there but it was probably easier on the both of them.

"What can I do for you Kakashi?" Minato asked as he put his pen down and Kakashi moved closer to his desk.

"I heard something about white chakra and I looked into it… I always wondered about the supposed Hatake's white chakra and I've found the answer to it and how it was used that night." Kakashi said as he placed a dusty old book on Minato's desk and began paging through it. "Tou-san use to use it as well but it was a supposed forbidden jutsu as it was dangerous to the user, possibly life threatening if it was used incorrectly." Kakashi said as he turned the book around and pushed it under Minato's nose as he began to look at the page.

"Hidden Art: Wolf's Fang Jutsu… Supposedly the taking in of the wolf's nature? What does that mean?" Minato asked and Kakashi stood calmly as Minato continued to read.

"That's what I wondered too… I don't know the answer but I know she did and she used it that night, it was enough to supposedly paralyse the Kyuubi. It apparently works on seals, that's all I've figured out." Kakashi said and Minato frowned slightly that Kakashi avoided Kasumi's name.

"I've heard of that… Sakumo use to say something about his tanto and the white chakra. I know he was booked off after tough missions where he used his white chakra tanto, perhaps it has something to do with it… Why have you brought this up Kakashi?" Minato asked as he closed the book and looked up at his student who stood there emotionless.

"We both hate mysteries sensei… What did that seal contain?" Kakashi said, changing the subject and Minato sighed.

"A soul binding seal but it was empty and appeared to have failed, all it held was residual chakra but it's faded now and the seal remains empty and open. I'm making plans to finally bury her and all I need is your consent Kakashi." Minato said as Kakashi's head dropped but he covered it with a nod.

"Close to Tou-san and Kaa-san… She'd like that." Kakashi said softly and Minato nodded with a slight smile. There was a knock on the door and Minato called for them to enter. Kakashi bowed to Hiruzen as he walked in and Minato stood up for the Professor and Hiruzen waved a dismissive hand.

"There's no need for that… I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Hiruzen asked, noticing the two of them in the same room and alone for the first time in ages.

"No, not at all Hiruzen-sama." Kakashi said as he stepped to the side as Hiruzen made his way into the room.

"Well since the both of you are here, I'd like to ask for a favour Minato." Hiruzen asked and Minato nodded.

"What do you need sir?" Minato asked and Hiruzen looked at Kakashi and then back to Minato.

"It's about my little mission I've taken under my wing… I'd like to borrow Kakashi-kun's abilities for it." Hiruzen asked as Kakashi tilted his head and looked at Minato who was scowling slightly.

"So it's progressed this far? If it's okay with Kakashi then you may borrow his power. This needs to be treated with the utmost care and as quickly as possible. I know Kakashi wouldn't let you down." Minato said and Kakashi nodded.

"I shall do your bidding Sandaime." Kakashi said as he bowed to Hiruzen.

"Then follow me, we need to start the preparations… Thank you Minato." Hiruzen said as nods were exchanged and Kakashi bowed to Minato before he followed after Hiruzen.

"What do you need me for sir?" Kakashi asked and Hiruzen sighed.

"It's about Orochimaru… He's gone off the rails a little bit…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi returned home with a sigh as he removed his gear and mused his hair tiredly before he turned on the lights in his apartment. It had been a long few weeks, chasing after Orochimaru, getting mixed up with ROOT and finding a Wood Style user like the Shodai Hokage.

Kakashi knew that after breaking into Hiruzen's library and being caught that this kid had survived out of sixty kidnapped kids from ten years ago and was slightly angry that Danzo was hiding such a power… If the kid was known about when the Kyuubi attacked then… His sister would still possibly be alive.

He also came across Orochimaru but he was in no position to stop him at the time and the snake Sannin had gotten away and through the boarders like smoke through gratings and no one knew how he did when it was so heavily guarded with ANBU and the Sannin was wounded heavily at the time thanks to him. He needed to protect the wood user Orochimaru was after and the girl a part of the Iburi clan who turned into smoke who Orochimaru supposedly 'helped' with their uncontrollable abilities. He decided to keep quiet for now but Hiruzen knew about the Wood user so it was okay for now and he'd be going back to his regular duties the next day, there wasn't much either of them or even Minato could do about it for now.

Kakashi dumped his armour in a pile in his closet for now, he'd clean, replace and put it back into ANBU headquarters the next day. After a quick shower and some proper food, he unrolled his futon when a scroll rolled out across the floor and Kakashi looked back at where it rolled out from and saw another scroll there. He carefully picked up both of the scrolls and noticed one was a containment scroll and the other was a writing scroll as he opened that one up first, sitting carefully on his bed in case it was a trap.

_Dear Otouto_

It began and Kakashi gasped as he looked up at the locket still hanging from his roof before he looked back down at Kasumi's perfect calligraphic writing.

_If you're reading this well then it probably means I'm dead… Yeah a great way to start a letter isn't it?_

Kakashi actually laughed slightly, it was only Kasumi who would joke about death after already experiencing it before she stayed dead this time around.

_I probably left you all alone in some way and for that I'm sorry, you deserved so much more otouto and I wasn't a very good Imouto was I? I completely forgot about a lot of things until I started writing this Will I guess it is… The ninken contract is yours so sign it if you haven't already and take care of my locket, it's the last piece of our family we both had. I've also left the house and everything else up to your decision so I'm sorry but you'll make the right decision but I ask you to maybe consider keeping it… You'd love raising your own family in it one day like I wished for._

Kakashi had to put the scroll down for a minute to wipe at his eyes and he didn't want tearstains on the last thing his sister left him, it was also some sort of official document in a way and he had to preserve it for the future.

_Look after sensei and Kushina-san, they're the closest thing to my second family I've come to and I know in some way you consider them family too, even if they are a bit crazy. Minato-sensei is guilty over not being able to help you and spare you the heartache you've gone through and I know he regrets his decisions everyday so try to go easy on him because he has a huge emotional heart and if they ever have a family… Well I know you'd make a great sensei to their children Kakashi so no cutting yourself off from them okay?! _

Kakashi smiled as he laughed slightly and wiped away his tears again.

"You would have been a great sensei Kasumi but I'd do you justice as Naruto's sensei one day."

_I've also left kaa-san's pancake recipe to you and Kushina-san knows it as well so if you're ever missing me don't hesitate to go to her and ask, open up a little Kakashi and Kushina will listen also don't forget about our little tradition… Come and visit Otou-sama, Kaa-san and I sometimes with pancakes, we want to know everything about what you're doing in the world of the living and we want you to actually **live **so go out, find a girlfriend or boyfriend, I don't think we'd really care, and have some happiness in your life for as long as it lasts… You deserve it the most otouto._

_Well I think that's everything covered if not… Well then I know you'd make the right decisions Kakashi. You're a great ninja, a great ANBU and most of all a great brother and person. Share your warmth and also pain with the world because it'll crush you if you don't and I don't want to watch that happen to you because I couldn't be there to protect you like I always wish I am… I am your big sister after all._

_With all of my Love_

_Kasumi_

Kakashi rolled the scroll up as he just let his tears soak into his mask this time, he gave up after his hands were to wet to hold the scroll. He put the scroll down gently and picked up the other one as there was a small poof of smoke and there were fresh pancakes sitting there on a plate, still steaming from the perfect reservation by that specific scroll and Kakashi pulled down his mask and began to savour the pancakes, wondering who found her scroll and who made the pancakes so perfectly but he couldn't care… It was a little taste of home as it was coming up to the first anniversary of her death and Naruto's birthday.

He'd make an effort like Kasumi asked, she was always right and Kakashi knew in his heart it was right as well… Maybe he should take Gai up on a challenge tomorrow? He hadn't been fair to his caring rival since Rin's death, now was the time to mend the relationships he had left, as Kasumi's last wish for him to try to be happy.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So... Have i left you all in suspense long enough? Actually, i think i left myself in suspense too, i tend to be a posting freak but that's because i don't like leaving a story hanging too long otherwise i have to go back and read it all over again... I'm just lazy that way. And for those worried fans out there, this story is FAAAAAAAAR from over! So i hope you're all ready for the long run :D and don't worry, things will be explained to you throughout the story so if you get confused right now, i'm sorry. R&R to let me know how I'm keeping the same feeling to the story as earlier, it's my only worry right now TT-TT i like to make people happy :)... Now I'm just rambling.**

**Oh also, Kinoe is actually Tenzo/Yamato so i think that can be the only confusing thing if you haven't watched Kakashi's ANBU chapter in the anime. This is how Tenzo/Yamato came around in the Narutoverse.**

**There has been a time skip so:**

**Kakashi age 18**

**Kasumi age 20**

* * *

Minato smiled, his chin resting on the palm of his hand as he sat at his desk and watched Naruto, his three and a half-year-old son running around and around the office with his frog plushy that had orange hands and eyes. He wondered vaguely if the love his son had for that colour was inherited by his yellow hair and his wife's red hair, making orange?

Jiraiya had gotten the toy for him for his birthday half a year ago and his life was finally gaining some form of normality back after the tragic loss of Kasumi three and a half years ago. He hadn't looked any further into the white chakra thing and bringing up any old wounds that would never heal completely in his mind's eye. He didn't want to know and Kakashi never enquired about it but he had opened up a little, even watching over Naruto a few times and catching the rascal when he would pull pranks…

The village still saw him as the actual Kyuubi but dare say anything when Minato, Kushina or Kakashi were around but he knew Naruto had noticed the looks he got from people. Naruto wasn't as stupid as he made out to be but he was as loud and outrageous as Kushina, he just had his father's brains and main looks of his yellow hair and blue eyes.

Minato has had other things on his mind for the last few years since that tragic day… The Masked Man, Uchiha Madara as he suspected but how could the man still be alive and have so much power, enough to control the Kyuubi that night… He also said there were other ways to obtaining bijuu's powers so what was his next move and when would it be? All Minato had done since that night was warn the other countries against him as well as explained what happened that night but whether or not they listened was up to them, he couldn't do much more, they didn't have to listen to him.

"Seems like something extremely intense is on your mind Minato." Hiruzen laughed as he opened the door and Naruto bounded towards him.

"Jiji! Jiji!" Naruto giggled and Hiruzen smiled as he picked the boy up.

"Ah, yes well, it has been just under four years and nothing has come up so far." Minato said and Hiruzen frowned slightly.

"I see… We haven't had any success with finding Orochimaru either which can be worrying." Hiruzen said and Minato nodded

"Was there anything you needed Sandaime?" Minato asked and Hiruzen put Naruto down again as he carried on playing on the little red couch Minato had put in his office a while ago.

"I would like to borrow Kakashi again, I feel like we're close to something but we need a new perspective to find it and I think Kakashi may be it." Hiruzen said and Minato narrowed his eyes ever so slightly but nodded anyway.

"You may borrow him once again Sandaime however, I would like to know sooner or later what you two are up to." Minato said and Hiruzen smiled.

"Can't hide anything from you Minato but it's not the time to tell you just yet but in time we will, just focus on your work for now." Hiruzen said and Minato nodded, knowing the Professor had his reasons.

"Thank you Sandaime… Kakashi should be returning from a mission in a few weeks and he has a week off after that, you may do what you need with him after that." Minato said and Hiruzen nodded as he patted Naruto, saying a quick goodbye before he was off again. Minato pondered for a while before opening his draw and pulling out the book Kakashi had given him years before… Maybe he could learn something new…

XXXXXXXXXX

Once again, Kakashi had snuck out of the hospital and was lying in bed at home as he watched the wind coming through his open window as it almost caressed the locket hanging over his bed.

He listened to the silent paws walking around his apartment as his pack of eight ninken walked around quietly while Pakkun slept on his stomach and he absentmindedly stroked the pugs head. He wondered why Kasumi never said she had ninken or even showed them while he was around…

"If you keep frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles early kid." Pakkun muttered and Kakashi eye smiled down at his dog as he patted him roughly.

"Don't be jealous now Pakkun." Kakashi laughed and the dog just huffed. Pakkun and Bull had told Kakashi the first day he met them that they had been trained under his father's guide and they knew Kasumi so he felt closer to them already, he did remember seeing them the night of their father's death and thanked them, they were definitely his ninken and pack as well as family just as canines always had been to the Hatake family. They were just a comforting presence to keep around sometimes like now as November first was coming up… He had finally found out Kasumi's birthday after she died…

"Turn off the lights when your finished guys." Kakashi called as he shifted Pakkun and turned over as he pulled his blanket up and tried to get some sleep and heal for the next few days.

November first finally came around as Kakashi dressed in his ANBU like uniform and locked up his place as he walked calmly through the village morning light. It always seemed too sunny on such a sad day where he would mourn all of his losses as they all occurred close to that specific date. Kaa-san was on November first, Tou-san was October fifteenth, Obito was November fourteenth and Rin was October eighteenth… Kasumi was October tenth.

Kakashi followed the familiar rout through the cemetery and came across three graves as he noticed a scroll sitting on the one like usual. He bent down and touched it as it puffed into smoke and there sat a plate of blueberry pancakes freshly made as he sat down in the middle of the three graves and ate them silently. For four years this had been happening ever since he found that scroll from Kasumi in his bed with the pancakes and he never knew who left them but they weren't poisoned and always tasted like home… It was all he was grateful for to the unknown person but they obviously knew and he didn't mind, a little curious yes but not to a paranoid state of it.

He placed flowers by their graves and lit incense as he prayed before moving across to Rin's and doing the same before making his final stop at the memorial stone where his friend's and sister's names also sat and Obito's didn't have a grave since a body couldn't be recovered.

"Here again Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked as he came to stand next to the young man and Kakashi nodded.

"It's November First… The date it all started Hiruzen-sama." Kakashi said as the Professor nodded with a hum.

"I have a mission for you again concerning Orochimaru but it can wait until tomorrow… Come and see me in my drawing room tomorrow to receive the mission Kakashi, Minato has already given me permission." Hiruzen said as he patted Kakashi on the shoulder and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes sir." Kakashi said and Hiruzen patted him one last time before he began walking back to the village in the orange light of sunset. The village was in it's usual good spirits as Hiruzen entered the Hokage's Tower, Minato had let Hiruzen have his old drawing room as his place of sanctuary and Minato could come to him at any time for advice, he was still a young Hokage and Father after all.

Hiruzen took his place on his cushion and picked up his brush as he began to draw once again in calming candle light as night rose into the sky and the sounds of the village fluttered through the Tower. Hiruzen drew a snake in a scene of lightning and paused as he realised what he had just drawn and scowled at it, he wasn't very fond of them after the betrayal of his late student and missing nin Sannin Orochimaru but he put it down to a recent lab of his being found where he was sending Kakashi to the next day.

He looked up when his light on the candle wavered before it went out and something smashed through one of the small windows, barely big enough for someone to fit through as something rolled across the open spance of the room and rolled to a stop. The thing didn't move after that but there was a slight erratic breathing movement as the person was panting harsh and sharp breaths and they sounded painful and hurt as Hiruzen also smelt blood.

Hiruzen stood up quietly and alert as he approached the person carefully and noted everything about the person lying there. About 1.7 meters tall, stature unknown under the huge coat the person was wearing which was black with red clouds, a hood covering their head. He crouched cautiously by the person and grabbed their shoulders as he flipped them onto their back carefully and gasped as soon as the hood fell off.

"Hi… Hiruzen… sama." It was the voice smooth like a woman's yet laced with pain, fear and also slight happiness as her blood stained lips curled up slightly in a smile and her blue eyes half lidded, blinked tiredly.

"Kasumi-chan, what's happened to you?" Hiruzen asked as he removed her coat and noticed her blood stained clothes underneath as she coughed up some blood and grimaced as her body jerked and blood came out of her mouth.

"O-Orochi… maru… He… attacked me." Kasumi whispered roughly as she scowled tiredly and turned her head to spit out some blood.

"Which mean's you've been poisoned." Hiruzen deduced and she nodded carefully but scowled.

"He's chan-changed his poisons… Deer antlers and … Nakami root will counter them… Three to fi-five and… Two to ten… I… I think I have… two hours left." Kasumi scowled as she curled in on herself and gasped with wide eyes as she writhed in pain and gasping for hard breaths. Hiruzen knew he had to act quickly and quietly if he wanted answers.

He ran to the door and ordered the ANBU there not to go in or let anyone else in no matter what before he took off down the hallways to his private study and quickly found one of the old antidotes he had for Orochimaru's poisons as he quickly ground up the other two ingredients he had before measuring it out carefully which took some time but it was worth it to save Kasumi… The potion went poof and turned from a yellow colour to purple as he raced back down the hallways back to his drawing room and quickly forced the drink down her throat as she had passed out on him already.

Hiruzen made sure all of it was down before he rushed to the door and opened it to see the ANBU guards still standing there as calmly as they could after watching Hiruzen panicked and he vaguely wondered why they never heard the window in his room break.

"I want one of you to find an ANBU medic under my orders right away and let them in, be quick about it." Hiruzen ordered as one of them nodded and vanished before he closed the door again and went back to the candle and lit it before he returned to Kasumi and removed her clothes enough to see her wounds properly.

She was covered in blood, cuts, grazes, bruises and that seal on her stomach still sticking out like a sore thumb. Now wasn't the time as he used her destroyed clothing and ripped them into strips as he began to roughly bandage up the worse wounds since she was already pale from blood loss and she had a few seriously gashing wounds. Not to mention the internal wounds and bone breaks she could have but he did what he could and hoped the medic got there soon as he applied to pressure to a stab wound through the right side of her stomach and wondered how the hell she was still alive after four years and all of the wounds she had sustained now.

The door opened and there was a masked medic right by his side as the ANBU stood inside now but didn't say or do anything as they guarded the room and watched the woman lying on the floor as the medic and Hiruzen worked on her.

"You three are all under strict orders about this, no one, and I mean absolutely no one must know about this, do you understand?" Hiruzen asked harshly as the three of them nodded.

"Yes sir!" They said and Hiruzen nodded as he helped the medic.

"She's been given an antidote to a poison already and it should be taking effect already." Hiruzen alerted her as she nodded and took care of the stab wound immediately. Hiruzen sat back as he let the medic work in the quiet room as he stared at the broken window. "Can someone get that window fixed for me before tomorrow morning and this blood cleaned up?" Hiruzen asked as the two guards nodded and he sighed.

"I've done what I can Sandaime-sama and she's stable but she'll be sore when she wakes up but I don't know when that will be." The medic said as she packed her pack away and easily burned the old cloth and blood away with a small fire jutsu.

"Thank you, you may return to your duty and remember, not a word to anyone about this, not even the Yondaime. Dismissed." Hiruzen said and the ANBU medic bowed before she left and Hiruzen picked up Kasumi's cloak and then picked her up into his arms.

"Would you like us to carry her for you sir?" One of the ANBU asked as he walked behind Hiruzen and the other one stayed around to fix the window and clean the blood up.

"No thank you." Hiruzen said slightly defensive over Kasumi… If it really was her. The ANBU stayed quiet after that as they exited the Tower and Hiruzen shifted Kasumi's cloak over her to hide her as he took back roads towards his estate which wasn't far from there.

"Should we not be taking her to the hospital sir?" The ANBU asked again and Hiruzen shook his head.

"I asked you to keep quiet about this for a reason, she wouldn't be safe there or hidden very well." Hiruzen said and the ANBU kept quiet again. "Keep guard around my place and anyone wishing to see me must get permission from you first, understood?"

"Yes sir!" The ANBU said as he took guard and Hiruzen entered his house quietly as he turned the lights on and carried Kasumi to the guest room since Asuma had moved out. He placed Kasumi down on the bed gently and took a proper look at her but yet he couldn't deny it was actually Kasumi. The seal was exactly the same, the same silver hair, same blue eyes he had seen in the dark and same lithe figure she had gained over the war but more defined and older… She was a looker and Hiruzen laughed quietly at himself. He turned off the lights and lit the calming candles in her room as he tucked her in and sat at the desk as he watched her sleeping for a while.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi breathed carefully as she woke up… How the hell she made it back to Konoha in one piece was one story but yet again she had avoided death somehow and she was grateful. Her neck hurt as she breathed, feeling like nails were being swallowed every time as she tried not to and watched the flame on the candle flicker. Orochimaru had tried to crush her throat… Hiraishin had saved her life once again.

"How are you feeling Kasumi-chan?" A kind old voice asked and she smiled gently.

"I'll live Hiruzen-sama." Kasumi said roughly with her sore throat but she still smiled slightly as the man's kind face came into view.

"Though how you are still alive after four years of your 'death' and the damage and toxins I found in you, I'm still surprised you're among the living… Care to explain?" Hiruzen asked as Kasumi smiled sadly and tiredly still but she knew after his rude awakening a few hours before, he deserved to have answers.

"All I know is that this seal on my stomach is the reason I'm still alive after reviving Minato-sensei and saving Kushina. Rigor mortis had set in and all I had to rely on was my chakra… Waking up on a metal table with nothing but a sheet and in a dark metallic box is not one of the nicest ways to wake up and so I let my chakra loose and it kind of exploded…" Kasumi explained with a sheepish smile but it was still slightly saddened as she looked back down again at the candle.

"You mentioned Orochimaru before you passed out on me… Care to explain?" Hiruzen asked and Kasumi smiled grimly this time and her eyes had a haunted tint of blue in them as her hands fiddled with the knitted comforter thrown over her.

"I passed out after the use of chakra and the explosion. Danzo-sama had found me and was taking care of me and I was grateful. I was alive and I could return to my brother, Minato-sensei, Kushina and Naruto but then he spoke some sense into me… I had the secret from avoiding the Shinigami within my seal that he had taken a look at while I was unconscious. I was stupid for trusting him and Orochimaru from the start even if they helped me become who I was before I died… again." Kasumi sighed as she sniffed and wiped at her eyes and Sarutobi smiled sadly down at the girl.

"Who was that body we examined that took your place? It was almost like examining the real you." Hiruzen asked gently as he passed her a box of tissues.

"One of Orochimaru's. He made it so it was exactly like me and all I did was put an empty seal on the stomach since I was the one who created my own seal." Kasumi said as her hands rested unconsciously over it. "I joined ROOT after I was back up and going until I got caught in the Orochimaru escape thing and I was stuck with him… Orochimaru turned on me yesterday and we had a battle and I ran, I was so delusional that I didn't know where or how but I somehow came back here and my story kind of catches up." Kasumi shrugged as she shifted on the bed slightly and Hiruzen took her cold hand.

"You were lucky to know him well enough to know how to counter his new poisons and be able to tell me before you passed out after breaking through my window. You trusted people who took advantage of your trust and power and it's not your fault because you're back home again Kasumi." Hiruzen smiled but Kasumi just frowned further. "You can see Minato and your brother again, they've changed since you died saving them Kasumi."

"They can't know it's me." Kasumi said, seriously looking into Hiruzen's confused eyes. "If they've changed because of my death then staying dead is the right thing to do… If I show up now, after four years, I couldn't do that to my brother, he's broken as it is and Minato feels so guilty over it… It would drive a permanent wedge between them some how and I think I… I need to work in the shadows for now Sarutobi-sama." Kasumi said, her tone going from deeply hurt and sad to serious in a matter of a few words.

"What did you find out about out there?" Hiruzen asked with caution seeing something deeply worrying etched into Kasumi's young face.

"Orochimaru and I joined an organisation out there in Ame called Akatsuki." Kasumi said as she sat up carefully with Hiruzen's help and pulled a red ring off of her right ring finger with the kanji for 'vermilion' in it and handed it to Hiruzen. "I believe they're connected to the masked man who attacked Minato on the night of October 10th. He's identified himself as Uchiha Madara to Leader as well as Orochimaru and I for some odd reason but I know in my gut that they are seriously bad news saying the masked man was after the Kyuubi those four years ago." Kasumi said as she rubbed her neck and Hiruzen examined the ring closely.

"So there are more to this organisation?" Hiruzen asked as he passed the ring back but Kasumi didn't put it back on.

"Ten is the apparent ideal number but at the time we had nine. I've only personally met Orochimaru as well as someone named Zetsu. The others are only names I can give but I guess it's better than nothing." Kasumi said gently as she played with the ring in her fingers.

"Then you'll have to come out of the shadows sooner or later Kasumi-chan…" Hiruzen said and Kasumi sighed slightly and nodded her head.

"Not yet though. Akatsuki will be after me, not to mention Orochimaru and I need to plan my appearance to Kakashi, Minato and Kushina… " Kasumi said as she swallowed roughly again and Hiruzen nodded in understanding.

"Why did Orochimaru attack you though if you two were working together and in the same organisation?" Hiruzen asked as he set Kasumi back down in the bed and she put the ring under her pillow.

"He wanted my body… It appears he's completed some sort of resurrection technique or something… Remember, this is an organisation made of S-ranked criminals, they don't care for things like 'comrades'." Kasumi said as she closed her eyes and her breathing fell evenly and deep as she slept and Hiruzen smiled.

"Welcome home Kasumi."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi woke up with a start, cursing herself for sleeping so deeply as she calmed her breathing and the dull thumping pain in her head as she looked around and remembered where she was… A small smile graced her chapped lips as she carefully swung out of bed and notices some of her old clothes sitting on the desk… Including her ANBU uniform.

Kasumi went straight for it as she placed her Akatsuki cloak and her red ring into a scroll and kept it close to her as she dressed in her ANBU uniform and picked up her new mask she had in ROOT before she left and got tied up with Orochimaru. It was exactly like the Shinigami's face but it was white with red smaller horns like ears and the rows of teeth were black and grey with black lining the outside of the slanted eye holes. It was uncanny to the death god she had seen that night but that was what she wanted in ROOT… Including the unruly silver hair that covered her own… Who would think you were hiding the exact colour under the wig?

She pulled it on as she clipped her last pouches on and walked out of the room and sensed no one in the house as she made her way to the presence standing by the door and opened it to an ANBU.

"Where is Hiruzen-sama?" Kasumi asked calmly as the ANBU nodded his head at her.

"He's in his drawing room in the tower. He's waiting for you." The ANBU said and Kasumi nodded as she closed the door and took off in the familiar direction of the Hokage's tower and snuck in to Hiruzen's drawing room where she knelt before him and Hiruzen laughed.

"That mask is interesting, I was surprised to see it in your stuff though and I see you strap yourself to look male?" Hiruzen asked and Kasumi nodded.

"Yes sir. Danzo-sama had suggested it and the mask elicits more fear as I pretend to be male interestingly enough also, the strapping around my abdomen protects my seal… Long story Hiruzen-sama." Kasumi sighed gently and Hiruzen laughed again.

"Well I'd like to test your 'fear' theory. I have a few meetings today and I'd like for you to stand partially behind me. I'm putting you under my guard for now until you decide to come out of the shadows 'Shin'." Hiruzen said and Kasumi nodded.

"Yes sir!" She said before she stood up and stood behind Hiruzen like an unmoving statue as he continued to draw.

* * *

Kakashi decided to visit the cemetery once again that morning before he went to receive his mission from Hiruzen. It was a cool sunny day in Konoha as the wind blew across the cemetery as Kakashi stared down at Rin's grave.

"Kakashi-senpai, Hiruzen-sama is calling." Yugao said as she came up behind Kakashi in her ANBU uniform.

"All right… Stop calling me 'senpai'. This isn't the academy." Kakashi said as he turned around and put his hands in his pockets as he began making his way to the meeting.

"You're still my senior in ANBU. Besides, you're my role model." Yugao said as she followed after him.

"Find someone more suitable." Kakashi said as Yugao kept quiet and followed him all the way back to the Tower where he went to meet Hiruzen. He knocked politely before being called to enter and as he did, he took a second look at the ANBU standing like a shadow behind Hiruzen, he had never seen any ANBU like that before but Hiruzen didn't seem phased as Kakashi came to kneel in front of Hiruzen.

"You are aware that Orochimaru has secret research facilities scattered throughout the country aren't you?" Hiruzen asked calmly.

"Yes sir." Kakashi said calmly.

"After he deserted the village he destroyed some and kept some intact. Including ones that we have no knowledge of." Hiruzen said calmly.

"It seems that way." Kakashi agreed, having been involved with the whole Orochimaru thing since the beginning.

"A small battalion squad on a mission came across such a facility by accident. According to their reports upon their return, it seems to be a research facility that was abandoned by Orochimaru." Hiruzen said.

"Did they go inside and investigate?" Kakashi asked with slight worry.

"Fortunately not yet." Hiruzen informed him.

"Right, since we don't know what's inside." Kakashi said.

"I do not want members of our village to learn of his repulsive research activities of what happened to their missing kin and friends. However, an investigation is necessary." Hiruzen said and Kakashi stood up.

"So you want me to go?" Kakashi confirmed.

"It's been three years since Orochimaru left the village. But he still remains a thorn in our side. I hate to ask you but please take care of this." Hiruzen asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes sir." Kakashi replied before he left to complete his mission.

"He's grown up well." Kasumi said after she sensed he was far away and Hiruzen laughed.

"So have you." Hiruzen said and Kasumi smiled under her mask.

"Why didn't you ask me about this sir?" Kasumi asked and Hiruzen hummed as he went back to painting.

"In time, this mission was planned before you decided to appear. Plus you are still wounded after last night, we can talk about business later, after Kakashi comes back from his mission." Hiruzen said and Kasumi hummed.

"What's the location of the research facility you found?" Kasumi asked and Hiruzen stopped mid stroke.

"Just south of the Kusa boarder." Hiruzen answered and Kasumi hummed.

"He hasn't been back to that one in years… Something about a failed experiment in there… But you won't find anything useful in there if he just abandoned it and didn't destroy it but who knows, maybe Kakashi will see something of importance in there." Kasumi said and Hiruzen hummed as he continued on and Kasumi stood as the statue she was asked to be as the day passed by quietly. A while later there was a knock on the door before Danzo walked in and Kasumi stiffened up but the old man didn't say anything about Kasumi, he just flat out ignored her and she was thankful.

"I understand Orochimaru's hideout was found?" He asked.

"It's one of his research facilities. I've dispatched someone to investigate. Is something troubling you?" Hiruzen asked as he put his brush down and stood up, kind of standing in front of Kasumi almost protectively.

"He could have set some kind of trap before abandoning it. Are you sure it's safe to investigate?" Danzo asked and Kasumi narrowed her eyes and held her killing intent in professionally.

"I sent an experienced and qualified ANBU agent." Hiruzen said and Danzo turned away slightly.

"I hope nothing goes amiss." He said before he left and Kasumi hissed.

"That bastard better not touch a hair on my otouto's head otherwise he will pay and answer to me." Kasumi grinded between her teeth and Hiruzen hummed.

"Seems you have some huge grudge against him Kasumi…" Hiruzen said as he sat down and continued his painting.

"You have no idea." Kasumi hissed in a whisper as she calmed herself and had to believe in her brother's skills as she went into some type of meditative daze. Watching Hiruzen paint was calming and hypnotising at the same time as the sun shone in through the window and slowly turned orange as it began to set.

"Kakashi-senpai, we have to tend to your wounds." A young girl's voice was heard as Kasumi woke up.

"I must report in first." Kakashi said before he burst into the room and stumbled into a kneeling position, looking beat up and tired as he panted and an ANBU girl came in next to him and also knelt.

"What's the matter?" Hiruzen asked with concern.

"Sandaime… Regarding the Foundation's Wood Style user… He targeted me. Danzo-sama ordered it." Kakashi said as Hiruzen growled and Kasumi let one bubble in her throat as well… She and Kinoe had worked together a little bit while in ROOT. "But he dropped his mission midway and saved my life. He then returned to the village but who knows what's happened to him by now… Please go to Danzo-sama and save Kinoe." Kakashi asked and Hiruzen sighed before turning back to his painting.

"Sandaime!" Kakashi begged and Kasumi wanted to argue as well.

"It's agreed upon that I don't interfere with the Foundation. However, that is not possible in this case." Hiruzen said as he began writing on another piece of paper before turning to the ANBU girl. "Yugao, take this missive to Foundation Headquarters. It's an order from me as I'm the one who handles things with Danzo and the Foundation. Summon Danzo here immediately." Hiruzen said as he held out the letter.

"Yes sir!" Yugao said before she moved forwards and took the letter before getting back into position and placing her mask on.

"I'm counting on you Yugao." Hiruzen said.

"Please rest assured." She said before she got up and left to her duty.

"Kakashi. Go the infirmary and tend to your wounds." Hiruzen said and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes sir." He said before he left and Kasumi sighed.

"You know he's not going to follow that order." Kasumi noted and Hiruzen nodded with a smile.

"I know… Be prepared Kasumi, it may come down to a showdown tonight." Hiruzen said and Kasumi nodded as she stood in her place again. Not twenty minutes after that Yugao returned.

"He wasn't there Sandaime… Kakashi-senpai stayed behind." She alerted him out of breath after stumbling into her kneeling position.

"Very well then. Yugao, gather my ANBU and meet us down there at the entrance of the Foundation. Shin, it's time to go." Hiruzen said as he stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Yes sir." Yugao and Kasumi said as Yugao rushed off and Kasumi followed after Hiruzen at full speed towards the Foundation, night having fallen already. Hiruzen watched the experience shine through on Kasumi, as it seemed she was holding herself back to keep in time with Hiruzen.

"Kasumi, go ahead and help your knuckle head of a brother, I'll be there soon." Hiruzen said and Kasumi nodded as she placed her hand on Hiruzen's shoulder and took off with a slight dust cloud behind her as she pushed herself to the limits. She finally reached the familiar entrance as she dived into the building and let herself fall freely, two of her special kunai in hand as she fell and noticed the surrounding and confused ROOT members as she flashed her lightning in warning as she fell closer to the platform to see Kakashi and Kinoe cornered and Danzo preparing an attack.

Kasumi threw her kunai at lightning speed as she roughly landed and turned in time to take on Danzo's Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets as she used her kunai and lightning to transport it away as the lightning cut into the bullets and flashed around as she battled to keep some sort of a lightning shield against the skin cutting wind bullets.

Her jutsu was a success but the draw back blasted her between Kakashi and Kinoe as she skidded along the floor. Her arm guards were gone and her tops ripped to shreds, showing the bandaging underneath as she got up again and stood behind the slightly confused Kakashi and Kinoe.

"How good of you to come over from your side Kakashi… Shin. You have entered Foundation jurisdiction without authorization and tried to take one of our own. Don't think you'll get off so easily." Danzo warned as the three of them prepared for an attack as Kasumi began to spark in warning.

"Danzo-sama, Kakashi is…" Kinoe began.

"Silence! And you won't get away with this either." Danzo warned.

"Neither shall you…" Hiruzen's voice came as he landed next to Danzo. "I know you bear a grudge against Kakashi but that's no cause to target one of our best shinobi."

"What are you talking about? I could care no less about Kakashi however he trespassed on his own accord into Foundation territory and that's serious." Danzo warned.

" 'On his own accord?' No, I dispatched him with a summons from me. Then he went looking for you on my orders." Hiruzen said calmly.

" You know Hiruzen… You should know better than to come at me on your own into Foundation territory and demand things." Danzo said as he secretly pressed a kunai to Hiruzen's back but he didn't seem to care. "My ninja will take out these three trespassers and then I'll deal with you. The Yondaime is no match to me and you know that." Danzo warned as the ninja became restless and Kakashi and Kinoe tensed up. Kasumi stepped ahead of them, putting her hand on each of their shoulders as Kasumi silently gave Danzo a challenge and he narrowed his eyes.

"So a rebellion it is then." Danzo said and Kasumi nodded as her lightning sparked dangerously as Kakashi and Kinoe tensed up and stayed still. "Take them." Danzo ordered. Kasumi saw Hiruzen give a slight nod as she nodded back, the ROOT members already diving for them before Kasumi's lightning sparked out from her, taking out each nin without killing them. Her kunai were gripped tightly in her hands as her attacks passed right through Kinoe and Kakashi, Kasumi had placed the Hiraishin mark on Kakashi, Kinoe and Hiruzen as her attack was redirected as they watched with awe and she then sent a warning shot, aimed directly for Hiruzen but Danzo jumped away with a scorch on his right side while Hiruzen remained untouched and Kasumi's attack dropped as Hiruzen's ANBU arrived.

"Now concerning the next issue that I sent for you." Hiruzen continued as if nothing happened as he stepped to stand next to Kasumi and next to Kinoe. "It's regarding another superior shinobi of this village. You know that the Wood Style user has long since been desired in Konoha. There was even a period when we conducted tests to acquire that power. Now I understand there is such a Wood Style user. Why would you keep him hidden within the Foundation?" Hiruzen demanded as Danzo swallowed and clutched at his right side.

"I found him. And I protected and raised him. It's not like I was hiding him. I just felt there was no need to report it to you." Danzo said almost like a spoiled kid and Kasumi silently scoffed under her mask.

"Listen Danzo, the jinchuuriki child is already four-years-old. The Wood Style sealing jutsu is becoming more and more crucial to the village. So… Will you entrust him to me? I'll assign him to the ANBU directly under my control. Please Danzo. I know he is a valuable subordinate to you but for the sake of Konoha transfer him to me… Then all will be settled amicably." Hiruzen said calmly, offering Danzo a way out of the previous situation they were in.

"Members of the Foundation have a Curse Mark so that they do not reveal top secret intel. I will not remove that mark." Danzo said and Hiruzen nodded.

"All right then. I now receive him into my care. Henceforth you will be an ANBU under my direct orders." Hiruzen said back to Kinoe and Kakashi patted him on his shoulder.

"Um…" Kinoe began then he stepped forwards towards Danzo. "Thank you for everything." Kinoe said as he bowed to him.

"We will now be taking our leave." Hiruzen said as he jumped off and Kakashi and Kinoe followed behind then Kasumi and the rest of the ANBU.

Kakashi ran quietly next to Kinoe but he was aware of the odd ANBU behind them who used lightning against Danzo even if it was the weaker element against it. Earlier he though Shin was male but now he can see the bindings she had on which clearly showed she wasn't male but who is she to show up so suddenly and so powerful especially with lightning jutsus.

"Shin." Hiruzen called and she appeared next to Hiruzen in the blink of an eye as she listened close to him and she nodded before she was gone again. "You may all return to your duties. Kakashi, Kinoe, get your wounds looked at in the infirmary." Hiruzen said.

"Yes sir." They all replied before they were all gone in different directions but Kakashi and Kinoe stayed behind Hiruzen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen returned to his drawing room to see Kasumi pacing the floor with her masked tossed off to the side somewhere, her hands were fisted and her head tilted down stubbornly as she muttered to herself.

"Calm yourself Kasumi." Hiruzen ordered as she literally jumped and stopped, bowing at him.

"I apologise sir." Kasumi said as Hiruzen walked over to his cushion and sat down while Kasumi came over and knelt down.

"I doubt your cover is blown Kasumi. And I don't think Danzo will say anything without convicting himself once again." Hiruzen said calmly.

"You're right but I know… 'Things' about that man and he can seriously crawl under my skin and cause a lot of problems for the future." Kasumi said and Hiruzen hummed.

"Leave him to me Kasumi. I can handle my old friend, rest assured." He said with a small smile and Kasumi nodded.

"Yes sir." She responded but not sounding too sure in her words. "Minato-sensei will probably find out about 'Shin' and he'll want answers most likely."

"And I'm going to give them to him… Kinoe is not just for the purpose of Naruto." Hiruzen said as Kasumi looked up with surprise.

"Minato-sensei too? Has something happened while I've been away?" Kasumi asked with worry and Hiruzen waved his hand.

"Nothing, I have faith in Minato but we still need these fail safes. Just look at what happened three years ago and we were even prepared for the Kyuubi to escape… We never expected for someone to break in and steal the Kyuubi that way." Hiruzen said as he saw the haunted blue eyes of Kasumi's lower sadly.

"I guess that means you intend on revealing my true identity to him as well?" Kasumi asked and Hiruzen nodded as he pulled his pipe out.

"Prepare yourself Kasumi, I intend on doing this tomorrow morning as I also introduce Kinoe to Minato."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So, how is everyone today? So... Happy weekend? Also i'd like to thank a few people, i haven't thanked you for a long time (I'm sorry) So a big shout out to my usual Tatty and Dragon and Pein's Kid, i love reading your constant review and thanks for the support. Welcome Lillian and Guest as well as Basically Complicated thanks for falling over my story and I'm glad you like it and carry on reading. Thanks to nairn1572 for the suggestion, it just improves my posting abilities and such. And to TheRavenSlayer13 and Psycho-Jellybean (Love all of your profile names by the way) thanks for reviewing and you're worries have been erased. If i forgot anyone, you have the full right to kick my ass and yell at me. Thank you all :)**

**Yeah, not very chatty but this chapter was inspired by two songs: What now by Rihanna and They by Jem (Love that song) So enjoy i guess...**

_**Italics: Memory/explanation/flashback almost? Whichever fits really.**_

* * *

It was a cool morning as Kasumi sat by the memorial stone, running her fingers over Obito and Rin's name but also her own… How had things become so messed up within the space of a few years?

"I'm sorry I haven't been a round to visit in a long while guys… Things have been complicated to put it lightly." Kasumi said to the stone with a smile. She hadn't felt calm since just before four years ago, the Akatsuki could be a nerve wrecking place sometimes, constantly watching your back from friend and foe… Like Orochimaru, if it weren't that she was watching her back already, she'd be really dead this time.

Her ANBU uniform felt tight even though it was loose from the last time she wore it and the Shinigami mask and wig sitting on her head felt like a ton of bricks… Today was the day and she barely had one day to decide and plan but after Danzo's little thing… Times were getting tough.

"Shin-sama… Sandaime has called for you." Yugao asked from behind her.

"Thank you Yugao… I'll be there now." Kasumi said as she sensed Yugao left her to her thoughts. "Well after this, I'll either be really happy and glad, telling you guys I was stupid for being afraid or this time Kakashi may actually kill me… Wish me luck Rin… Obito." Kasumi smiled sadly as she slipped the mask and wig into place and she used the Hiraishin mark on Hiruzen as she appeared in Minato's office…

Minato was there with Hiruzen, Kakashi and Kinoe… Tenzo as he wanted to be called now. She stayed still as she got questioning looks from everyone but Hiruzen who was standing ahead of her again, almost protectively.

Minato noted the sudden appearance of Shin, Hiruzen's new guard that Kakashi spoke about the night before when he came for dinner all beaten and bruised. He didn't even sense her before she spontaneously appeared and by the power Kakashi explained the night before, she was not one to mess with but where had she come from and who was she really?

"Sandaime, to what do I owe this honoured meeting?" Minato asked as he linked his hands together on his desk.

"I've taken an ANBU under my wing from Danzo… Tenzo, would you like to demonstrate?" Hiruzen asked as he nodded to the young Wood user. Tenzo looked a little nervous but he stepped forwards and clapped his hands together. Minato's desk began to warp on the corner as a little tree grew and bloomed leaves as they all watched in awe.

"I had to keep quiet for a while about it sensei." Kakashi said as Minato nodded, still dumbstruck.

"A Wood Style user?" Minato asked and Hiruzen nodded.

"As Hokage, you know years ago Konoha was constructing experiments before it was shut down. Orochimaru carried on with these experiments and thought all of them failed before Danzo found Tenzo and brought him up and he kept him hidden… I'd like to keep him under my personal ANBU under my command." Hiruzen said and Minato frowned ever so slightly.

"I see… For the Kyuubi in both Naruto and myself. It's a good decision Sandaime but I'd like to keep him in Kakashi's team still if it's okay with you?" Minato asked, the room feeling slightly tense as Minato hesitated about speaking about the Kyuubi.

"That is a wise decision, they work well together." Hiruzen said as the tenseness seemed to dissipate slightly.

"Welcome to ANBU Tenzo, I look forwards to seeing you among the rest of the force." Minato said with a welcoming smile at Tenzo who smiled back slightly, almost shyly. "Is there anything else Sandaime?" Minato asked as there was a slight pause and Hiruzen stepped back next to 'Shin'.

"There's one more I've taken under my wing again… I'd like to give her to you." Hiruzen said and Minato felt a sense of déjà vu.

"Kakashi spoke about her briefly… I heard she's extremely powerful but I've never seen her among the ranks." Minato said and Hiruzen nodded.

"She's jumped around a lot and then she left ANBU for a while after that however this may come as a slight shock… Shinigami, are you ready?" Hiruzen asked her and she hesitated before she nodded and reached for the mask. Her hands enclosed around it gently before it began to lift away. Her silver hair fell out first as the rest of her face was revealed and the room suddenly felt stiff and hundreds of degrees colder than before as Kakashi sucked in a harsh breath with both of his eyes open and wide as Minato stared with his jaw hanging open.

"Hi… Guys…" She said carefully and gave a slight smile before thinking better of it.

"Kasumi?" Kakashi choked out her name and she looked down, unable to meet their eyes as she gripped her mask in her fingertips.

"Is that really you? Kasumi?" Minato spoke softly as emotion threatened to take over. "You knew about this Sandaime?" Minato asked with slight anger.

"Only for over twenty-four hours ago… Before that I knew as much as you did Minato. Kasumi was in no state when I found her and she asked me to keep quiet." Hiruzen explained calmly.

"I wanted to keep it quiet for longer but I guess four years is long enough?" Kasumi asked as she didn't raise her eyes. Kakashi fell to his knees shakily as his breath was coming out in pants with his eyes slightly wide as he clutched at his chest.

"Kakashi!" Kasumi said with panic as she walked towards him.

"Stay away from me!" Kakashi warned with panic in his eyes as Kasumi stepped back and he managed to calm himself down.

"I guess I can't just walk in here like this…" Kasumi said softly as she looked away. Minato finally got over his gaping as he looked at his supposedly dead student… Her eyes were haunted and scared and filled with deep heart breaking guilt but there was something in those eyes that had reason to them… Kasumi wouldn't have stayed hidden for so long without a reason.

"Why have you stayed hidden for so long Kasumi?" Minato asked harshly, almost scoldingly as Kasumi looked at him.

"I was taken under Danzo's wing as he helped me to recover… He suggested I stay hidden because a secret to evading the Shinigami more than once was a dangerous one to have and be out in the open and I stupidly believed him and stayed hidden… It's a long story sensei that needs time to be worked through and told because it becomes a little messy… Including what happened the night of the Kyuubi attack and your whereabouts." Kasumi said and Minato flinched… This was the information about the masked man he had been waiting for and now Kasumi was mixed up in it.

"How do you get yourself mixed into these things Kasumi?" Minato smiled and she smiled slightly but her eyes spoke of hardship and sadness.

"You're not Kasumi…" Kakashi spoke up as everyone looked at him and his Raikiri started up in his hand and Kasumi put a hand up to show it was okay as she crouched ever so slightly as he got up, a murderous glare in his eyes.

"How do you think that scroll got into your bedding?" Kasumi asked as Kakashi flinched and she stayed crouched and ready as he stood up completely and everyone moved well out of the way for the siblings. "Or those pancakes, fresh with my secret ingredient in them every time on November First on kaa-san's grave? I'll even summon my ninken here right now because me being alive is the reason why the summoning contract didn't mysteriously disappear like others that have no one else to move onto." Kasumi challenged as Kakashi growled in his throat, you could just imagine his hackles standing if he was a wolf right then.

"She died dammit! Ice cold, cuts, bruises, breaks all over her body not to mention that damn white chakra and that stupid empty seal on her stomach, I buried her dammit!" Kakashi said angrily as his Raikiri sparked dangerously and Kasumi brought her hands up and waved her fingers tauntingly as she kept focused eyes on her otouto. Kakashi moved with his superior speed as Kasumi flipped a kunai just in front of her on her right as Kakashi came close to her as she disappeared and appeared behind him, catching her kunai in her right hand, grabbing him in a headlock with her right arm and her other hand catching his right wrists as she allowed her chakra to mix with his as his Raikiri took on a hugely powerful form.

"When similar types of chakra are close, they resonate together and the attack becomes stronger… I thought I taught you this back at Kannabi Bridge Otouto." Kasumi hissed into his ear as the chirping died down and she released the bruising grip she had on Kakashi as she stepped away. "I was dead… For a few weeks, I caught my soul in time but for some reason the Wolf's Fang jutsu and everything else mixed, keeping me dead for weeks before I woke up and Danzo-sama took me in. I got mixed up with Orochimaru and it's true, he did slip through the boarder like smoke because of my orders from Danzo and I was stuck with that sick sadistic bastard Orochimaru for years because I had no other choice until he attacked me a few nights ago… After dropping off your pancakes by kaa-san's grave. There… Now you all know what I've basically been doing for the past four years." Kasumi said to Kakashi's rigid back as the room stayed deathly silent.

"Kasumi-san was around ROOT for a while, nearly a year after the Kyuubi's attack on the village, we worked together once before she disappeared." Tenzo added, filling the sudden silence around the room as Kasumi stared at Kakashi's unmoving back. Kakashi made a sudden move as Kasumi caught his punch easily and disappeared with Kakashi as Minato stood with panic.

"She's probably taken him to the training field where she can let Kakashi work through this." Hiruzen said and Minato sat down again with defeat as he ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

"Do you think we'll have much of a training ground after those two have a go at each other?" Minato wondered with a tired sigh. "Kasumi is faster and quicker than she's ever been, not to mention that perfected Hiraishin that gives nothing away unlike my yellow flash." Minato said and Hiruzen tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"I don't think she'll fight back right now, defend yes but fight back, no… Kasumi knows Kakashi better than anyone could even if they've spent years apart." Hiruzen said and Minato sighed and smiled slightly, Hiruzen was right, Kasumi loves Kakashi too much.

Minato smiled to himself as Hiruzen turned with a smile for himself and walked out with Tenzo. Sure, the pain from loosing Kasumi that night had come back and hit him full force but it was fading, really fading this time instead of burying itself somewhere in the dark corners of his mind. He couldn't help but choke out a laugh as he wiped at his tearing eyes… Tears of joy and calamity because his little sister was back… even if she brought a chain of the unknown with her…

And that masked man, supposedly Uchiha Madara.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi didn't care about the change of scenery but he could feel the strength in the hand holding his fist. The way his punch felt like it was meeting a solid brick wall and the way Kasumi had taken it so calmly.

"You're dead… You can't do this to me now…" Kakashi whispered as he dropped his head.

"If you want me to be dead, I will be…" Kasumi said softly but his head flinched up with fear in his eyes with panic.

"No! No… I couldn't go through that again but I'm still angry at you." Kakashi said, looking up at her angrily, his sharingan blazing as his hand sparked up in hers as they jumped apart.

"Bring it… Bring it until you can't anymore Kakashi because I'm the only one who could ever take your sadness and self loathing and not buckle under the pressure of it." Kasumi said with determination as she taunted him with a finger again and Kakashi crouched and Kasumi followed calmly as her eyes stayed keenly on him, careful not to look at the sharingan.

The night of the Kyuubi's attack came to back to Kakashi, full force and in extreme detail as Kasumi looked at him calmly and it only seemed to add fuel to the fire as he remembered her body hanging in Minato's arms.

'_Kakashi! Don't you even care about this?!' _Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he remembered the last words Kasumi had said to him on that fateful night.

'_Those who break the rules are scum… But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum… You're no brother of mine, we've been like water and oil from the beginning.'_ Those were the exact last words she had said to him as he yelled out as he moved to throw a hit against Kasumi who blocked it with her forearm, not even registering it as her face stayed neutral but her eyes held something… Her eyes had always seen things much too far away, seeing something out of that world and looked right through everything, greater than the sharingan or any dojutsu ever could do.

His boiling point lowered once more as Kasumi seemed to look right through him when he moved in for another bone crunching hit yet she stopped it with her hand and swung her wrist around to deflect him and just push him away. She had always been the only one to get under his skin like this and it lowered his boiling point further and the look in her eyes once again said she was expecting it.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, that we do this… We act on what we say and then it turns out like that." Kasumi said calmly as she blocked an air twist with a double hit with her shin and forearms in an x-shape from his upside down kick he tried to blow.

"Shut up…" Kakashi hissed as he touched the ground with his hands and flipped upright again as his feet touched the ground.

"Don't you see what I see? Why have we always lived like this Kakashi? Like we don't even know each other?" Kasumi asked calmly as her body dodged yet she would always put something there for his attack to hit but it isn't ever his original pain dealing target and his sharingan seemed to have shut down some how… Like Obito telling him how wrong this was.

"Because we didn't have a choice." Kakashi responded back through gritted teeth as he tried to get behind her but she'd just pivot around like she was waiting for it to come. "We were pushed together from the beginning." Kakashi said as he went in for a right hook but her right hand crossed her body and caught it once again as he felt like punching a brick wall. His hand sparked as she was forced to push it up and away and Kakashi's eyes widened as he realised he was wide open for an attack that never came… Kasumi wasn't even fighting back which made Kakashi growl as his anger began to get to him.

"You said we were like oil and water from the beginning!" Kakashi yelled at her as he went for a kick but she caught his leg with both hands and pushed him away as he twisted in the air and landed, skidding along the floor slightly. "Do you know Obito said the same thing that fateful day?" Kakashi hissed as he noticed the surprised and hurt look on her face and finally landed a good solid kick in her upper abdominal area and sent her flying into a tree, harder than he expected and he waited… The feeling of satisfaction never came.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself Kakashi?" Kasumi asked as she squirmed with a grimace out of the tree as it fell over behind her and she began to heal the deeper and harsher cuts. "Just admit it… How this job kills a little bit of you everyday, every time you use a killing blow of the Chidori or Raikiri. You keep remembering her face don't you? The way she looked at you as the light faded from her eyes…"

"Shut up!" Kakashi yelled at her as his hand began to spark and Kasumi began to spark slightly around herself as she wiped a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth with her arm guard. "What the hell would you know about that?!"

"I've done it as well Kakashi… We see things out on the battlefield we don't want to see or do, I killed Obito, I killed Rin, I killed sensei…" Kasumi said as she walked slowly towards him like a predator to her prey… She was crawling under his skin again… She was lying… This isn't Kasumi, she'd never do this to him… Her eyes said she wasn't lying but he knew what she was saying wasn't true… It was his fault Obito was crushed, he had put his hand through Rin's chest and he… Abandoned his father figure sensei when he knew exactly what was going on that night. He abandoned his sister to a duty they should have shared.

"It hurts doesn't it? The truth? You abandoned your comrade, your sister, the last time and she also came back dead." Kasumi said and Kakashi dropped to his knees as he clutched at his head to shake her voice out. It was true, he had abandoned her and she came back dead… He abandoned Rin and she killed herself on his jutsu… He left Obito to go off on his own and he was crushed saving him.

"Stop… Stop it!" Kakashi yelled as his eyes watered… He didn't want to hear anymore, he didn't want to face the reality of it but what was reality? It shouldn't be where the dead come back… Kasumi shouldn't have come back.

"Break them all down Kakashi… It won't kill you because I'm here to pick up the pieces, for Kami sakes otouto, show me you've changed from the selfish rule robotic kid into one of the strongest shinobi Konoha has next to it's Hokage… Show me you deserve better and that the heartache you've faced has made you a better person… The one you are today… The one who saved someone even though they had tried to kill you not minutes before." Kasumi said, her tone softer as she brushed Kakashi's last few walls, begging for him to be strong enough to break down the last few himself after she had pushed her way so far already… To meet her halfway.

"Stop it please… Please, I don't want to see it anymore…" Kakashi begged weakly as he allowed his shaking body to fall to his side. Her words were burning a hole through his chest like Chidori would but this wasn't one hit and it was over… One spark at a time went through him torturously… Missing that one point to end it all… One little nerve and one little muscle.

"I'm right here… No one has to know Kakashi." Kasumi said shakily into his ear as her warm and living breath and scent washed over him… A comforting blanket… Kasumi was here, breaking the boundaries once again, avoiding death again even if this time it took a few years from the few minutes the last time. She was here, warm, comforting and giving unconditional love to him… The one person he had ever abandoned had come back, breaking the curse he had always believed he had.

"Just let it go…" Kasumi said in a shakier whisper as it seemed she was breaking herself. Kakashi couldn't watch her unravel because of him, she was the one who had lost her best friend and deep crush, the one who didn't know if she would survive the next night or where she was going to next because everyday was a battle with a snake and all he had to worry about was missions where he had comrades to rely on.

He could feel his last wall crumbling as his body began to jerk with silent cried as his eyes finally let his tears fall and his mouth opened to allow his whimpering pain out and straight away strong and protecting arms encircled him as she tried to wrap her whole being around him, hide him from the world as she began to build his walls back up.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi. I couldn't save Otou-sama… I wasn't strong enough to save myself and ended up having to be rescued on an important mission where Obito had to save me because of how torn you must have felt between the rules and emotions… I wasn't there to share the promise we had to Obito to protect Rin and I wasn't strong enough to save sensei and Kushina but to give up my life for them and bring them back." Kasumi said into his ear softly as he cried silently into her protection, her power, her love because they had only each other… A special bond between siblings.

Kasumi truly hated saying those things to Kakashi but she had to break him some how and ended breaking herself as well in the process. She had her arms wrapped around Kakashi as he cried into her neck, lying on the training ground floor as she knew it wasn't safe for them there anymore, mustering enough concentration on her chakra as she focused one the one seal she had ever placed before she died… They landed on Kakashi's soft futon laid out as she smiled up at her locket hanging above their heads as it dangled open.

"Things are going to get rough from here but we'll work in a pack Kakashi and I'm not going down easily this time around." Kasumi said to him in a strong voice as he nodded and nuzzled against her neck, curling up against her as she tightened her hold around him.

There was nothing as Kakashi laid on top of Kasumi… It was two broken siblings finding each other through the darkness they had been fighting all along… Forever depriving themselves of something they had both wanted from the beginning but never saw that same need in each other but now as young adults they had finally found the light and comfort they had been looking for, for a long time and all it took was loosing their loved ones and the one sibling dying twice before they realised all they needed was each other as Kasumi gently got them more comfortable and entwined their legs together before she drifted off… She needed to be revitalized for her task up ahead.

* * *

Kakashi turned onto his side as he woke up, his katana's sheath digging into his back after he fell asleep in his ANBU uniform as the previous day came back to him slowly. Her hurtful words came back to him yet all he could see in her eyes right then as he remembered was regret, guilt and self loathing… her eyes were glossy with tears but her face and voice had stayed harsh, cracking now and again.

"Are you awake otouto?" A soft female voice called to him as he groggily opened his eyes and his body felt stiff and drained. Softer and so much more mature than he remembered but familiar none the less as he looked to where it came from. He blinked his eyes as he sat up slightly and his eyes got into focus, in the doorway stood a young woman, long silver hair to her waist, approximately one point seven meters tall, tiny waist yet in an hourglass shape, no fat and full muscled body but not overly huge, just enough to show through, bright blue eyes as her lips slanted in a smile at him as she shifted onto one leg, tilting her hips as her pants rode low and she put one arm up against the doorway… Then the black marking on her stomach caught his eyes and he looked away with embarrassment as Kasumi just laughed and walked over, getting on her haunches next to him.

She had just taken a quick shower and she only had her ANBU uniform on so she just put the pants and her sports top back on for now which was much like a sports bra.

"You've changed…" Kakashi said as he cleared his throat and Kasumi just smiled.

"Well so have you… Does my seal make you uncomfortable?" She asked as she gently grabbed his chin and turned his head to look at her. Kakashi looked at her and then looked away with anguish in his eyes and Kasumi took it as a yes as she took her shirt hanging over one of her shoulders and put it on, smoothing it out over her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit… " He muttered and Kasumi smiled as she shook her head and ruffled his hair slowly.

"Have I been partially forgiven?" Kasumi asked, hesitation in her voice as her hand pulled away slightly but Kakashi pushed into it.

"If you've made breakfast and tell me the whole story, I guess I could forgive you a little." Kakashi said with an eye smile and Kasumi flicked his forehead with a smile.

"You and that nose of yours…" Kasumi said as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the scroll sitting there as she brought it over and unsealed the fatty and greasy comfort food they both needed as they got comfortable on his futon.

"I did learn from the best." Kakashi said as he accepted his cup of tea and Kasumi finally settled down as her eyes stared at something and her hands wrapped around her tea.

"Well… I had apparently been out for three months when I first woke up…" Kasumi began and Kakashi listened intently.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Three months after the Kyuubi attack**_

_Kasumi vaguely gained consciousness as her lungs burned as she breathed the slightest amount of air into her stinging body. She could feel every extremely slow heartbeat reverberating through her body as she opened her eyes and couldn't see anything… Her body as a whole wasn't reacting only her bare breathing and the hard rush of cold blood rushing through her almost frozen form._

_Kasumi told herself in her head to just stay calm and take in the situation calmly as she remembered what happened, the last thing she could remember as she closed her tired eyes once again. She had two sheets over her body and nothing else, the table underneath her was cold and metallic by the smell under all of the antiseptic and such and there was no sound apart from her slight breathing and painful heartbeat… So she was trapped in a metallic box… A cold metallic box._

_The last thing she remembered was… The Kyuubi attack and the white chakra jutsu she had used then… It was blurry but she knew it had been a stomach churning series of events if the feel of her sensitive skin on her stomach was anything to go by._

_Kasumi wanted to cry out as her chakra leaked through her body and through her chakra points and into her surroundings to sense for anyone or anything threatening nearby… Nothing. She really wanted to pant with the pain she just went through as her eyes watered and stung as they felt so dry, she had never been so sore and scared in her life, what had happened to her? Her chest refused to change her breathing and her lungs stopped at the same point in its rise and fall every time even when her already sore body screamed at her for more oxygen. Her flight or fight began to kick in. It wasn't a choice anymore, this was her survival she was fighting for and her chakra was pushed through her body… She wanted to scream, she wanted to bite her lip and curl her fists into balls and cry out as the box sparked, singing her skin at the same time before she mustered enough courage to just let it loose…_

_The sound was deafening, almost like a cracker going off right next to your ear as it felt like she had just slammed into a wall at hundreds of kilometres before she lost consciousness._

_…_

_"… seal is the answer…" Kasumi gasped as she regained consciousness but she had to quickly shut her eyes as she felt like struggling against something thousands of times stronger than her._

_"Hatake Kasumi, stand down!" The voice commanded as Kasumi tried to as she breathed heavily, thankful her lungs didn't hurt so much anymore._

_"D-Danzo… sama?" Kasumi barely croaked and whispered out. She made sure to keep her eyes closed this time and tested her arms and legs before there was a hand on her seal as chakra entered it and Kasumi tried to squirm away… Like someone was digging for her biggest darkest secrets and she began to cry. "Please… Please don't."_

_"Does it hurt?" Danzo asked and she shook her head with effort, suddenly feeling extremely tired again. "Carry on." Danzo ordered. The chakra prodded again, like a snake travelling through her stomach as she squirmed but it felt like she wasn't moving at all._

_"It's as suspected, it's a soul binding seal." The rough and creepy voice said as the chakra faded and Kasumi got comfortable back in her skin… She didn't like Orochimaru and never has since she was small, he was the weird snake man who always looked at her like he was going to eat her._

_"It partially explains how she escaped the Reaper Death Jutsu then. Get the body prepared, we need to cover this up now while it's quiet… No doubt Hiruzen and Minato will come looking soon." Danzo said and Kasumi was afraid and felt absolutely powerless as a syringe stuck into her arm and was placed back into sleep once more._

_The next time Kasumi woke up and opened her eyes, the room was dark and she didn't hurt as much anymore. Breathing was easier and her body obeyed slightly as she turned gently onto her side and looked at the barren room, there was only the bed she was lying on in it and two doors, one was the way out and closed and the other led to a bathroom by what she could see but things were still slightly fuzzy and since when did she have such good sight in the dark?_

_The room smelt slightly stale like it had been standing empty for a while and the sheets were freshly washed by the faint washing powder and mountain fresh softener used. It was quiet outside by what she could hear but there were chakra signatures within the facility and she felt slightly defenceless before she calmed her rising panic down straight away. At least she had clothes on now but what happened to her locket and red bracelet she shared with her dead best friends?_

_Kasumi couldn't think of that right now as she tried to remember what happened last before the box and the examination before she woke up where she was now… Orange fur… A huge orange claw and a. Huge. Fox… With nine tails._

_"Shit… Did I really do what I think I did?" Kasumi barely whispered to herself, her voice wasn't working properly either by the sounds of it. Kasumi knew she had dodged death again and what possessed her to try what she had accomplished in the first place? The Shinigami must have been one Hell of a pissed of Death God after that._

_"Don't bother moving, you won't even make it to sit up." Danzo said as she looked towards her door that was open with the elder man standing in the doorway with two guards._

_"I'll take that advice, thank you Danzo-sama." Kasumi whispered out and scowled as she touched her throat even though it felt like she was shouting the words._

_"Three months of rigor mortis can do that to a person but your seal is stable. Would you explain to me what happened that night of the Kyuubi's attack?" Danzo said as he walked in and one of the ANBU dragged a chair in for the man as Kasumi began explaining, in a whisper, the whole thing and what she presumed happened with the seal but left out the white chakra jutsu she used… It was a closely guarded family secret._

_"The secret to avoiding the Shinigami… People would kill for that secret." Danzo stated and Kasumi nodded gently._

_"If you don't mind me asking sir… How long do you think my body will take to recover? I'd like to get out of here and go back to my life… Everyone must be so worried…"_

_"You cannot leave yet… Or make it public you are alive. Konoha and everyone you love will be targeted if they find out you avoided a sure death jutsu Kasumi." Danzo said and Kasumi gasped._

_"But they won't find out…"_

_"They will always find out. And they will hurt the ones you love. Everyone close to you were so hurt by your death that it'll only cause them more pain if they find out you are alive after this amount of time and people will target them for you." Danzo explained sternly and Kasumi scowled down at the bed with sadness._

_"Then what am I suppose to do?" Kasumi whispered out as her voice quivered slightly._

_"Orochimaru and I will help you recover and then you can come and work for me and the Foundation. We support the village from the shadows and do the dirtier jobs and I believe you have the right skills and reason to do it. What do you say Hatake Kasumi?" Danzo asked as he held out his hand and Kasumi considered it… Maybe one day she could see them again but she needed to get stronger first and this was the only way as she forced her hand out of the blanket and gripped Danzo's cold hand lightly as he shook them. "Welcome to the Foundation."_

_Kasumi was up soon enough and going like before after some few 'dodgy' treatments from Orochimaru but it worked as she warmed her skills back up to their peak and began working under the Foundation and Danzo requested her to design her ANBU mask based on the Shinigami she had seen and to pretend to be a man to hide her further, she did as requested and the only ones who knew about her was Danzo and Orochimaru… Until Orochimaru went rogue._

_"Shin… I want you to go ahead after Orochimaru and help him escape the boarders." Danzo said to Kasumi as she knelt in front of him in the foyer of the Foundation._

_"I thought you wanted him killed sir?" Kasumi asked as she kept her head down and Danzo hummed._

_"I want you to go with him. Obtain information on him and return it here, I believe you are the only one who can stand against him and get this job done. He may be a thorn in our side but if he makes it to the boarder and we loose him completely then we will take a long time to locate him once again. I believe he trusts you to a point so do what ever it takes and I'll be waiting for your first report." Danzo ordered and Kasumi narrowed her eyes. She wasn't comfortable about this mission but it was for Konoha and the protection of her loved ones even if she had to spend the rest of her life stalking the snake Sannin… It was for the greater good, it didn't matter to the village, she was suppose to be dead already. Kasumi quickly returned to her room she was staying in, grabbed some clothes, food and extra weapons before she headed out and looked over the village one last time._

_"I'll see you soon Konoha… That's a promise."_

_The operation was quick after that as she met the hurt Orochimaru at the boarder and had already set a kunai deep into the Land of Rice Patties and took him to a small cottage where she treated his wounds and wrote her first report, sending Pinku on his mission back to Danzo with the first lot of information and Orochimaru noted her skills and decided to keep her with him on his travels after he was happy with the trust based between them._

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi froze in her story, staring at nothing as she gaped slightly, seeming to try to word something as her hands were wrapped around her barely touched tea since she started and Kakashi chewed on the end of his abused chopstick.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked calmly as she closed her eyes and lightly shook her head and looked at him with a concentrated stare.

"After that I came across a group up in Amegakure called Akatsuki where I joined with Orochimaru… I'm not really sure how to put this but I need to know about what you know about what happened on the night of the Kyuubi's attack before I explain any further." Kasumi said seriously and Kakashi nodded… No more secrets.

"Sensei and Kushina-san were attacked by a masked man, presumably Uchiha Madara, and he stole the Kyuubi by threatening Naruto… Do you need to know anymore?" Kakashi asked and Kasumi shook her head.

"That 'Masked Man' is connected to Akatsuki some how and they're still after the bijuu meaning…"

"They'll be after Minato-sensei and Naruto…" Kakashi breathed out and Kasumi nodded.

"I came back because of this and because Orochimaru attacked me and we were close to Konoha where I could get help but also work from the inside… Leader-sama has the rinnegan…" Kasumi said and Kakashi's eye widened before he scowled down at the bed.

"That's going to be troublesome… Not to mention the masked man has the sharingan and some strange teleporting power only Minato-sensei could barely keep up with…" Kakashi said as he focused on the chopstick he was twirling in his hand.

"And the organisation had a total of ten S-ranked criminals but they only had nine before I left. I've told Hiruzen-sama about these basics as well but not what they were after, sensei's going to flip." Kasumi sighed as she fell onto her back and stared up at her locket hanging from the ceiling.

"Not unless Hiruzen-sama doesn't tell him… Yet. He may figure it out along the way but he'll think we're oblivious to it. Minato-sensei won't want to bring his troubles into Konoha, especially someone as powerful as Uchiha Madara. He'll naturally block us out…"

"While we work in the shadows…" Kasumi followed his train of thought as she sat up like a light bulb appearing over their heads. "We'll need Hiruzen-sama in on this…" Kasumi said and Kakashi nodded as they looked into each other's serious eyes, set on what was ahead.

"I'm late for duty…" Kakashi said off hand as he threw the chopstick into the wall and stood up, stretching himself out before he pulled Kasumi up.

"And I've got to talk to Hiruzen-sama about this… Keep alert otouto, Akatsuki may be after me." Kasumi said as she picked up the plates and carried them over to the sink as Kakashi fixed his rumpled uniform and got ready for the day, a shower would have to wait.

"I'll keep an eye out, you be careful too…" Kakashi said. "I can't loose you again." The last part was whispered out as Kakashi disappeared out of the window as the curtains blew and Kasumi leaned back against the counter as she watched the wind blow as she narrowed her eyes… She needed a plan.

She turned back to he dishes and began to clean them calmly as she thought everything over that had happened in the last three days. She still hurt slightly from the poison after effects and her wounds but they had healed up to little pink scars already to leave very faint lines.

She finished cleaning up and looked around as she walked over to the futon and stared at her locket dangling as she took it gently and tugged, the shuriken letting go as she placed it back around her neck and under her uniform as she was back in her full ANBU uniform as she locked up and in the shimmering dull silver disturbance of the air, she was kneeling in front of Hiruzen in his drawing room.

"To what do I owe this honour this morning Kasumi-chan?" Hiruzen asked, still focused on his painting as he puffed on his pipe.

"It's about Akatsuki…" Kasumi said and Hiruzen puffed on his pipe as he put the brush down and turned to face her. "I fear for Sensei's and Naruto-kun's safety with men like them out there." Kasumi said and Hiruzen scowled as he took a puff of his pipe and Kasumi kept her gaze down.

"You're hiding something." Hiruzen stated calmly and Kasumi's eyes snapped up defensively.

"No I'm not." She said quickly and Hiruzen quirked a lip and Kasumi sighed as she slumped over her knee. "There are a lot of um… 'things' in Akatsuki that went on but they worry me, we weren't told about the meaning of a lot of it but there's one thing that worries me the most…"

"And it involves that ring you showed me the other night correct?" Hiruzen asked as he puffed on his pipe calculatingly.

"Something like that… Sensei knows a little about Akatsuki but it won't be long before he tried to pry information from me about Madara and I'm not sure what I'm suppose to say without him trying to go out there and stopping them himself… We need to keep Minato and Naruto protected for now until we try to solve some of this puzzle and figure things out but I'm not sure what I'm suppose to say and if I'm not careful, Minato will order a formal investigation around Akatsuki and myself meaning I can't do anything in that position. You and my brother are the only two people I can turn to Sarutobi-sama." Kasumi half begged as she bowed further and Hiruzen had a concentrated scowl on his face as he puffed his pipe regularly.

"Then we better get to work then… Jiraiya is still chasing Orochimaru out there and will find out about Akatsuki soon enough so we need to plan and time this perfectly Kasumi-chan, I need you to work closely and diligently with me. Do you understand?" Hiruzen asked and Kasumi nodded.

"Of coarse Sandaime-sama… Anything to protect the ones I love." Kasumi said and Hiruzen smiled grimly… He was getting too old for this.

* * *

**A/N: Last seriously angsty chapter for a while (yay) And just to clear any misconceptions. Kakashi didn't think 'Shin' was Kasumi because well... She was dead right in front of him, you wouldn't even think it could possibly be someone who was dead before your eyes but he did have that idea in the very back of his mind but he didn't expect it to actually happen or for it to even be possible... I know i wouldn't believe it and Kakashi is a very logical guy. Tenzo kept quiet because well, it was ROOT business, it's just the ninja he is. I wanted a reaction out of Kakashi where his logic tried to take over, telling him it was impossible and a trick yet something similar to what Sasuke had when he found out the truth of Itachi... Was it believable? R&R pretty please? (Insert puppy dog eyes here)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Good Morrow my dear friends! How is everyone today? Ready for a new chapter? That is all...**

* * *

"Dismissed Team Ro." Minato ended the meeting with a sigh. "Kakashi, stay for a while, I want to talk to you." Minato added and Kakashi nodded and stood quietly as his team left and closed the door behind them.

"What do you need Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked and Minato sighed as he stood up and brushed his hand through his hair.

"Have you seen Kasumi? I haven't heard anything about her for the last few days since you reported to me?" Minato asked and Kakashi shook his head.

"I haven't seen her. The last thing she said was she was going to see Hiruzen-sama. My team could really use her right now since we're down a member as well." Kakashi said and Minato hummed.

"Can you send your ninken out to locate her? I'd like to just finalize a few things before the elders get on my back about this if Sandaime hasn't done it already." Minato said and Kakashi nodded, performing a few hand seals and placing his hand on the ground as his summons appeared.

"What do you need Kakashi? Nice to see you again Yondaime." Pakkun said waving to Kakashi and then Minato who smiled and nodded his head.

"It's a long story but I'll explain later, find Kasumi and tell her to report to Minato-sensei as soon as you find her." Kakashi said as the pug raised an eyebrow.

"Okay? We'll get right onto it." Pakkun said with uncertainty but the pack scattered anyway to do their master's bidding.

"Thank you. You're dismissed to your mission." Minato said and Kakashi nodded before he left and Minato sat back down with a sigh. "Where'd you go so suddenly Kasumi?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi calmly sailed across the rooftops as she headed in a familiar direction with a nervous smile under her teddy bear like old ANBU mask, being reinstated as her old rank and Hiruzen was sorting everything out regarding her almost top secret identity. They had to be careful because Akatsuki may want her dead with what she knows and so early on in their process apparently. Kasumi jumped quietly onto the raised porch in front of the familiar shaped yet different house as she rung the doorbell and waited calmly and she slid her mask to the side of her head. The door opened and Kasumi quickly looked down to a Minato miniature and she smiled.

Naruto was busy running around before his kaa-chan asked him to see who was at the door. Naruto ran and jumped by the door as he opened and looked up with a smile before it dropped. He'd never seen this person before as they looked at each other and Naruto slunk back ever so slightly… Maybe she was like the rest of the villagers and hated him because of the silly fox he had inside of him like his father. She was tall like Kakashi-nii and reminded him of his brother like figure as he saw the silver hair.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked out in a slightly choked and squeaky voice and the lady just beamed a smile at him. Naruto was cautious, looking into her pretty blue eyes that were duller than his tou-chan's and reminded him when a very thin cloud was in the blue sky but all they held were warmth for him and deep hurt as she slowly got onto her haunches.

"I've come to visit Kushina, your kaa-san. Is she here?" The lady asked as Naruto stared up at her with bright blue and curious eyes.

"Do you know her?" Naruto asked and the lady's smile changed as her eyes held a different kind of warmth to them as she tentatively ruffled his hair and Naruto revelled in the contact from the lady, she was truly nice like his parents and Kakashi-nii and Sasuke's kaa-chan and nii-san.

"She's a dear friend of mine but I've been away for a while. May I see her if she's here?" The lady asked again calmly as she retracted her hand and Naruto beamed one of his rare smiles at her as she smiled back.

"She's in the kitchen." Naruto said as he opened the door and Kasumi stepped in.

"I'm Kasumi by the way but you better be more careful about letting people in Naruto-kun." Kasumi smiled at him as he stared dumbstruck up at her as he closed the door again.

"You know my name…" He said almost in wonderment as Kasumi-nee let out a slight laugh.

"Your parents are both dear to me so of coarse I know your name… She's in the kitchen correct?" Kasumi asked after removing her shoes and stepping quietly onto the floor as Naruto followed her and a duck butt styled raven-haired boy peaked curiously around the corner.

"What are you doing letting a stranger in?" He asked in a pouty high-pitched voice as he knocked Naruto lightly on the head and the blonde giggled as he mock shied away from the boy.

"She knows kaa-chan and tou-chan and get this Sasuke, she even knew my name." Naruto said as the boy, Sasuke, huffed and crossed his arms.

"Naruto, who was at the door?" Kushina's voice came through the house as Naruto began racing to the kitchen with Sasuke walking behind calmly with Kasumi behind him and taking deep breaths, preparing for a death like hug and a harsh beating if Minato hasn't said anything, then it would be just the beating.

"A lady, she said she was your friend." Naruto said as Kasumi was coming closer to the kitchen and saw Kushina pick Naruto up who was giggling.

"Who?" Kushina asked as she tickled the little ball of sunshine.

"Sorry to intrude Kushina." Kasumi said as she came to stand in the doorway and Sasuke instantly went to Mikoto… Now she knew why he looked so familiar, he must be Fugaku's new son she had heard about from Kushina back then.

Kushina had frozen as she looked up with wide and disbelieving eyes and Mikoto gasped as she put a hand over her mouth, by Kushina's reaction, this was the little silver haired girl Mikoto saw Kushina being with years ago. The two boys were watching their mothers with rapt worried looks as Kushina's eyes watered up and they fell over, splashing against her green dress as Kasumi smiled gently and guiltily.

"Seems Minato-sensei didn't tell you anything that's happened in the last few days huh?" Kasumi asked nervously before she found herself crushed in a hug by the sobbing Kushina and the confused Naruto hanging onto her.

Ka-Kasumi." Kushina sobbed quietly as Kasumi curled further around her mentor and friend as she brushed her hand down her long and thick red hair Kasumi always reminded her of her own hair.

"I'm really here Kushina… It's a long and complicated story but I'm here and alive." Kasumi said gently as Kushina gasped a sob as they calmed down slightly and Kasumi gently let go of Kushina as she stepped away, wiping her eyes as Naruto looked at her with worry. Kushina put Naruto down as she wiped the rest of her tears away and next thing Kasumi knew, she was skidding along the grass outside, feeling a burning ache on her back as she groaned and rolled onto her elbows and knees.

"There's the old Kushina I know." Kasumi gasped painfully with a smile as the dust began to settle around her and Kasumi coughed as she willed herself to get up. Kasumi got up just in time to dodge Kushina's next earth shattering punch and continued to dodge backwards at the wild and angry swings Kushina was taking… The Hot Blooded Habanero was back.

Mikoto stood with Naruto holding her hands she held Sasuke in her other arm, standing in the hole in the wall as she watched her friend chasing after the young girl who looked familiar but she couldn't place it… Something important. Naruto watched with worry for Kasumi-nee as he knew the wrath his kaa-chan had as she chased Kasumi around the garden as she tried to reason with her before having to dodge again. Naruto watched as Kasumi's face changed as he watched closely as she caught the left hook Kushina had aimed for her jaw and Kasumi didn't even flinch or have recoil from the harsh attack as they both froze and Kasumi sighed.

"Will you let me talk now Kushina?" Kasumi asked as her smile came back and Kushina laughed her crude yet sheepish laugh.

"Minato's going to kill me for that hole in the wall." Kushina said with a sigh as Kasumi dropped her fist.

"I'll help you fix it if we can just sit down and talk for a while afterwards, I'll explain what I can." Kasumi said, looking up and seeing the huge hole in the wall and sighing, noticing the size of it.

"I guess but you will explain everything!" Kushina said before locking her grip around Kasumi's wrist as she was almost given whiplash when Kushina pulled her along.

Kasumi made quick work of the wall with a few earth style jutsus she picked up while Naruto and Sasuke played in the mud and the rubble and Kasumi smiled fondly as she helped them pick up a large heavy piece of wall to complete their den with before she headed inside and helped with the washing up as the three women worked calmly, the conversations revolving easily around Kasumi as it seemed they moved and cleaned, almost in a dance as they worked around each other before they settled down at the dinning room table with coffee and tea.

Kasumi had her eyes closed as she sipped her tea contently and listened to Mikoto and Kushina talking about village gossip like usual. She was relaxed and calm as she let the women's voices drone before her ears caught something and her eyes snapped open.

"The Uchiha clan has been kicked out of the village?" Kasumi asked as Mikoto was in the middle of speaking. Kushina and Mikoto shared a worried look before Mikoto turned her chair towards her slightly.

"Not really 'kicked out' per say but we've been confined into a corner of the village… You know the rumours after the Kyuubi's attack." Mikoto explained and Kasumi scowled.

"But Minato-sensei said it was Uchiha Madara who was behind it plus your clan that was kept back during the attack. I'm sure Fugaku has accounted for everyone in the clan that night?" Kasumi asked and Mikoto sighed.

"They said it's a precaution as the investigation is still ongoing." Mikoto said and Kasumi scowled angrily as the cup cracked in her hand and she put it down gently before banging her fist on the table.

"That's bull, I bet the council is behind this." Kasumi hissed and Kushina put her hand on Kasumi's wrist.

"Minato and Fugaku are doing what they can." Kushina said and Kasumi yanked her hand away and pushed up from the table violently as she turned around and began pacing the room with a hand to her head her fingers on her temple and her thumb on the other.

"What did Hiruzen-sama say?" Kasumi asked, stopping her pacing for a few seconds.

"He agreed to it for now while the investigation is going on." Mikoto said and Kasumi resumed her pacing. Kushina watched her friend silently, eyes steeled harshly and angrily yet there was something else there as her lips mumbled to herself.

If Kasumi knew this from the beginning, she could have factored it into her plan but now it's going down the drain already… She needed Fugaku's and the sharingans help against the masked man and she knew for certain Madara wasn't in the village, the chakra he gave off, it would be too hard to hide.

Kasumi suddenly shivered violently as her teeth chattered and she shook herself out of the chilling feeling… She knew what it meant but there was nothing she could do about Danzo right now even if Hiruzen's reasoning had been confusing, almost like he needed someone like Danzo… Kasumi understood in an odd manner yet she knew Danzo was just going to screw his up like everything else he seems to get involved in… She needed to find out more about this and talk to the sources first before she moved her plan around… She needed the sharingan's power against what she had seen.

"Kasumi, are you okay? You're shivering." Kushina said as she wrapped a blanket around Kasumi's shoulders and rubbed her arms with worry in her violet eyes.

"I'm fine… Just a lot to take in, I didn't have the pleasure of information from Konoha's side while I was away. It's a shame this has happened Mikoto and if there's anything at all I can do, please don't hesitate to ask." Kasumi said as she bowed slightly to Mikoto who smiled and waved her hand.

"It's a clan problem so no worries Kasumi, don't tie yourself up in it." Mikoto said and Kasumi nodded with a shaky sigh as Kushina pressed her forehead against Kasumi's with a scowl.

"You're a little warm… Have you been taking care of yourself?" Kushina scolded and Kasumi smiled at her.

"A little overworked and information overload but I'm fine Kushina… Save your mothering for Naruto." Kasumi laughed as she sat back down and held her cracked cup gently as she sipped from it again.

"Okaa-san, are you here?" A voice called as all three of them perked up.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke's voice called as Kasumi smiled fondly, thinking of her own otouto.

"We're in here Itachi." Mikoto called before Itachi was seen with Sasuke on his back and Naruto following close behind. Itachi stopped in his steps as he saw Kasumi as he eyed her and Kasumi noticed his hitai-ate already, only eight years old.

"Seems like Konoha's Silver Ghost lives up to her name… How are you Kasumi-san?" Itachi asked as he put Sasuke down and sat down next to her and Kasumi shrugged with a slight smile.

"Alive." She said before she laughed with Kushina and Mikoto and Itachi smiled as well.

"Good to hear." He smiled and Kasumi ruffled his hair slightly as he fixed it after ducking away.

"Oh my gosh, you're the silver ghost person Kakashi-nii always talks about!" Naruto said excitedly as he dove onto Kasumi's lap and jumped up and down excitedly and Kasumi smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"I was also you're tou-chan's student like him." Kasumi said.

"Then you must be crazy powerful." Sasuke said as he sat with Itachi on his chair and Kasumi patted his hair as he ducked away as well.

"I guess you could say that…" Kasumi hummed and three sets of excited eyes were on her as Kushina and Mikoto laughed.

"Please show us something?" Itachi asked and Kasumi instantly looked at Mikoto and Kushina.

"It's okay with us as long as you're sure about your abilities." Mikoto said and Kasumi nodded seriously.

"I think we have some old targets somewhere…" Kushina hummed.

"Ooh, you can use our den… It didn't work anyway." Naruto pouted and Sasuke huffed.

"I like that den." Sasuke whined and Naruto looked at him.

"We can make another one some other time, don't you want to see what super awesome power she has?" Naruto taunted and Sasuke considered it before breaking with a sigh.

"Fine…"

"Yay! Let's go!" Naruto said, dragging Kasumi behind him as Kushina led him back to the group and Kasumi stood in the garden as she focused on the rock like cave as five sets of eyes waited with anticipation. Kasumi's eyes narrowed as she breathed a breath through her lips and teeth, crouching as she focused on her target and her whole being calmed. Her chakra began to spark around her as there was excited talking in the back ground as it began to rise and spark more around her before her hair whipped and the lightning danced in a thick bolt at the rocks, one straight after the other, almost melding into one as it destroyed the little building and it felt good to let off a little steam, almost engulfed in the blue chakra lightning before it faded and Kasumi released another calm breath as she straightened up.

Kushina was grinning with Mikoto standing next to her with slightly wide eyes yet a face that was impressed. Itachi had wide eyes but a smile on his face, he had a goal to reach for now and Naruto was grinning and laughing manically while Sasuke had a look similar to his mother's.

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted before racing at Kasumi and jumping into her arms as she caught him effortlessly and picked him up easily. Kushina watched with worry, knowing Kasumi wasn't the same but she smiled as Kasumi caught her son easily as her smile dropped, remembering how easily she had lifted her husband up the same way, just over four years ago.

"It's safe to come out now Pakkun." Kasumi called over her shoulder as the brown pug snuck out with a sigh of relief as he walked over next to Kasumi and sat down next to her.

"You're still the same… The kid and Yondaime are looking for you." Pakkun said as he scratched behind his ear and Kasumi pouted slightly before covering it over easily.

"Sensei will find me here and no doubt Kakashi will be coming along so don't worry about it pug. Thanks for your hard work." Kasumi said as the pug nodded and disappeared.

"We better get going then." Mikoto said as Naruto pouted with an 'aw' and Kasumi put him down to say goodbye to Sasuke as Itachi walked over to her.

"You have amazing power Kasumi-san." Itachi said and Kasumi smiled and nodded her thanks. "Would it be okay to use you as a role model? I heard about your bravery during the Kyuubi attack and though I don't know how you're alive, I honestly don't want to know, I would like to live up to a name as honoured and powerful as your own." Itachi said with a bow and Kasumi blushed slightly.

"Go ahead Itachi-kun… What ever makes you strive harder for your beliefs, I'd be honoured." Kasumi said and Itachi smiled before he walked off to his mother and they left with one last goodbye.

"So what's for dinner?" Kasumi asked as she walked with Kushina and Naruto back into the house and Kushina grinned at her.

"Guess…"

"Ramen… Need any help?" Kasumi asked as they entered the kitchen and began working together like a well-oiled machine, preparing the meals for when Minato and Kakashi got there… Kasumi knew she'd have to go back to her official duty the next day and she'd have to clue Kakashi in with her plans for the future but that could wait… She was sure she'd get time to talk to Kakashi alone.

Naruto climbed onto her back as she smiled over her shoulder at him… She couldn't believe this was the little baby she'd seen that night those few years ago… It still felt like only yesterday as her smile wilted down at the pork she was cubing up for the ramen. Kasumi scowled further as she sensed the entity deep within the bubbly child shift uncomfortably with a growl in her head as she blinked her fuzzy vision away… Kushina was right, maybe she'd been pushing it a little hard for the last few days.

"Why do you cut it that way? Kaa-chan cuts it the other way." Naruto said over her shoulder as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck over her shoulder.

"I find the meat soaks up more of the broth this way." Kasumi answered and Naruto hummed.

"Does it really make a difference?" Naruto asked and Kasumi smiled as she began her explanation to the kid as he listened and hummed, keeping her mind away from darker thoughts.

* * *

Strangely enough, Kakashi's ninken had come back with nothing but it seemed as though Pakkun had this knowing look in his eye before they left back to their home and left both Kakashi and Minato feeling a little worried about her whereabouts.

"I can't believe Pakkun wouldn't tell you where Kasumi is yet he had the balls to tell us she was okay and in the village." Minato sighed as he walked next to his protégé through the streetlamp lit streets as Kakashi walked besides him with his hands in his pockets.

"She is technically the clan head and its not unusual that someone else's summons would be more loyal to them that to their actual summoner, especially with canines, take the Inuzuka clan for example." Kakashi added and Minato sighed as he rolled his eyes, rounding up to home. They never said anything else as they entered the house to the usual sound of Naruto's laughter as they toed off their shoes and walked in, following the familiar smell of Kushina's specialty ramen.

"Kushina, Naruto, I'm home and I brought a guest." Minato called into the house as little feet were heard running through the house before Minato had a bouncing bundle in his arms and Naruto hugging his father tight around his neck and still laughing as it was infectious and Minato smiled too.

"Hi Kakashi-nii!" Naruto said excitedly, waving his hand furiously at the masked ANBU who eye smiled back and ruffled Naruto's hair as the kid giggled.

"Hello Naruto, how was your day?" Kakashi asked as Minato put him down and Naruto had Kakashi's pants scrunched up in his hands as he beamed up at the teen.

"It was awesome!" Naruto shouted up at him, hopping slightly in emphasis on the last word before he raced off again and Kakashi tilted his head. Normally Naruto would drag him off to play with him if he was so excited and full of energy but the kid just raced off and Kakashi went to the kitchen where he saw Minato disappear to a second before.

Minato had his arms wrapped around Kushina and peaking over her shoulder as they watched outside of the window in rapt attention and Kakashi could hear Naruto was still yet there was something moving outside where Minato and Kushina were looking. Minato noticed Kakashi as he beckoned him over as Kushina scooted back to the stove and Kakashi stood next to Minato, leaning over the counter as he looked into the lightened up garden from the little lights they had put in so Naruto could play outside in the evenings while Kushina cooked.

"She's better than she's ever been and that's saying something." Minato said and Kakashi hummed as he slid his hitai-ate up and opened his sharingan. Kasumi was in the back garden, practising hard, flipping and performing high performance katas and flips as they all flowed into one almost like one movement. Naruto was sitting out on the porch, watching Kasumi with wide excited eyes as Kasumi threw goofy looks at him as she trained, her specialty kunai out, one in each hand, as she twisted into an almost horizontal angle and her hand placed down as she changed the angle to forty-five degrees as she kicked up and swiped her hand across the floor under her legs to steady the angle again to vertical, still upside down then brought her legs down to the ground, going straight into a clean back flip then a split leg, three sixty degree flip in the air before she was onto something else again. Kakashi closed his sharingan eye as he pulled his hitai-ate down again, it seemed like the whole move took seconds to perform but his sharingan had broken the three second movement down that quickly… Seems training with Gai was coming in handy.

"Not to mention the aura of chakra she constantly has around her, its very faint but there and could easily turn into a lethal attack at one tiny thought. At least the Foundation did something good for her." Kakashi mentioned as he leaned his elbows onto the counter and continued to watch as he put his chin into one hand.

"Its why she has her kunai in her hand, her chakra is as wild as she is… She'd be able to quickly redirect any unnecessary reaction to another mark where it must be safe." Minato hummed distractedly.

"And the hands are the most likely place it would come from… She's able to use your special shunshin now as well." Kakashi also said distractedly. With one last spin of her kunai in her hands, they were put away into two pouches she had on each hip. Naruto threw a towel at her as she smiled at him and wiped herself down and Naruto bounced around her.

"How long had she been training before we got home?" Minato asked Kushina who was just serving the ramen.

"About two hours straight, strictly taijutsu like what you just saw… I've never seen someone with such packed muscle mass trained to such a point to have such stamina and control apart from Gai-kun." Kushina said as she laid the bowls on the table and returned to the kitchen for the last few things as Naruto came bounding inside and into Minato's surprised arms but he caught him since he was so use to it.

"You two are late." Kasumi said as she walked in with the towel hanging around her neck and her hands on her hips as her chest huffed heavily but it was only through her nose.

"Well we were looking for you." Kakashi said as he raised an eyebrow and Kasumi smirked.

"I see Pakkun played along… He really does have a wicked sense of humour for a dog." Kasumi said as she scratched her head with the towel and both Minato and Kakashi's eyes were drawn to her stomach where the seal stuck out. Both sets of eyes became sad and concentrated as Kasumi quickly whipped the towel off of her shoulders and around her stomach with a defensive scowl as both sets of eyes looked away with embarrassment and sadness and Kasumi released a silent sigh.

Kushina had watched the whole scene and felt sorry for Kasumi in a way. She knew what it was like to have a seal like that and it made her very self-conscious at hot springs in case she got a bit out of control and it showed up. But Kasumi's seal was a reminder to all of them of her death, sacrifice and now burden just like Minato and Naruto's. Except this one was there all of the time and the seal was so black and so prominent it drags anyone's eyes towards it. Naruto had also watched the odd exchange of looks as he looked at Kasumi's seal on her stomach like he'd seen his own now and again when he got angry and had squirmed out of his father's hold. He walked over to Kasumi and reached up to touch it before a hand grabbed his wrist forcefully yet gently as he flinched back with surprise and looked up with wide eyes at Kasumi's face.

Her eyes held fear in them, he could see it but also deep hurt and anger but not for him before it disappeared and she gave him a sheepish look as she got onto her haunches and released his wrist.

"Sorry, I have a no touch policy on it… It can be very fickle sometimes, I'm sure you understand Naruto." Kasumi said gently as she put her hand on his head. The three other people had flinched when Kasumi moved like that with a slight slap of skin but her hold was gentle, as if she remembered who this was as she grabbed hold of his hand. Kushina vaguely thought Kasumi looked as thick as a piece of paper when she sucked her stomach in like that and decided it was time to announce dinner.

Dinner relaxed the atmosphere as Naruto spoke about what he did with Sasuke and the den Kasumi had helped them make, leaving out the hole in the wall thing, Kasumi had put a seal over it to hide it and blend it in. Kasumi was leaning against the archway between the kitchen and dinning room as she paged through a photo album of the Namikaze family with a slight smile as Kakashi got roped into washing the dishes and Kushina was bathing Naruto to put him to bed.

"You said your seal is fickle… Is there something wrong with it?" Minato asked, still sitting at the dinning table as he sipped some tea.

"It's just an odd seal… Its fine, I'd rather not talk about it." Kasumi said as she flipped another page with a small smile on her lips. Minato stood quietly as Kasumi was distracted, he was worried there might be something wrong with Kasumi's seal. Kasumi was busy looking at a picture of what looked to be Naruto's first steps before the book slipped from her arms and the world blanked out but she was still aware… Someone had touched her seal…

The dull thud of the book hitting the floor was the only thing anyone heard before there was a pain piercing scream and a slight crash, which had Kushina and Kakashi running at top speed for the dinning room. Kushina had run straight to Minato who had crashed into the back of the couch and scratching and clawing at his stomach, his back arching off the ground in pain with his eyes shut and his teeth clenched as he groaned in pain. She pulled his shirt up to find the Kyuubi's seal glowing an angry red as she placed her hand gently over the burning hot skin and sent her chakra in. The Kyuubi was hitting against the cage and roaring almost in pain and anger before her chakra chains suppressed it as it calmed down and Minato sagged into her arms.

Kakashi had gone to Kasumi as her scream ended as she lay curled up on the floor and on her side as he gently pulled her to him and cradled her against him after he managed to push past her defensive lightning shrouding her body protectively… Her eyes were vacant and she was shivering violently as her seal glowed an electric blue as it had spread in a delicate line around the sides of her waist and stopped there.

" 'Kashi…" Kasumi breathed out shakily and Kakashi squeezed her gently against his chest.

"Sh, its all right, I've got you… What happened?" Kakashi asked as he gently shifted her into a more comfortable position so she was sitting across his lap as her vacant eyes came back and she closed them and rested against her brother.

"Minato-sensei touched my seal." She breathed out shakily as a violent shiver wracked her body.

"Kakashi, maybe you should take her home…" Kushina said as she helped Minato to sit up gingerly, looking extremely roughed up and tired. Kakashi looked down at her seal and put his hand gently over it as she flinched with furrowed brows as it glowed brighter before reseeding to how it was before and Kasumi became limp in his arms.

"Perhaps that would be best… I'll see you tomorrow sensei, Kushina-san." Kakashi said as he picked Kasumi up and headed towards the door and scooted his sandals on and picked up Kasumi's and the rest of her ANBU uniform she had taken off before he headed out back to his place.

"Thanks otouto… I'm okay now." Kasumi said as she squirmed in his arms and he stopped as he let her down carefully and she put her shoes and the rest of her uniform on in the cold night air.

"What happened back there?" Kakashi asked as he stood and let her use him to lean on as she finished putting her uniform on.

"I don't want to explain it here… Back to your place?" Kasumi asked, looking around as she wrapped her arms around herself, breathing out misted breaths. Kakashi just nodded and led the way as Kasumi stayed behind him all of the way. They entered the warm apartment as Kasumi headed to the bathroom and Kakashi made tea as he listened to the shower, she came out minutes later, looking a little more refreshed, dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of red track pants as she tucked a scroll into one of her weapon pouches as she got comfortable on Kakashi's futon. Kakashi passed her tea to her as he also got comfortable and pulled down his mask as he sipped on his tea and Kasumi stared with a blank expression.

"How old are you now?" Kasumi asked as Kakashi nearly choked on his tea and lowered his cup as he looked at Kasumi with confusion.

"Eighteen…" Kakashi said, the question of 'why' being passed by one look as Kasumi smiled as she rubbed her thumb along his jaw as he flinched slightly but sat there with confusion. Her hand suddenly jerked away and wrapped around her cup as she looked down to her right and Kakashi frowned slightly, Kasumi had changed too much in four years. "About your seal?" Kakashi managed to force out as she looked back at him and nodded before sipping her tea.

"A soul binding seal. During the chaos, my crazy idea worked and I managed to bind my soul back into my body. A soul is you in its purest form meaning all memories, emotions and feelings are contained but potent in the form the Shinigami held onto. It was also a medium I used to drag Minato and the Kyuubi's soul out and again and somehow bound them back into his body but I think somehow it was the work of the Kyuubi there… My soul felt the pure Kyuubi power and to be honest with you, I was shit scared back then that day, my chakra will lash out at any jinchuuriki if they try to touch the seal with tainted chakra. That's what happened." Kasumi sighed, closing her eyes as she sipped at her tea calmly.

"So in other words, your soul recognises jinchuuriki chakra as death in a way?" Kakashi asked and Kasumi shrugged and tilted her head both ways.

"I guess you could put it that way… I've spoken to Hiruzen-sama." Kasumi said, her eyes drooped lazily but they were sharp as she looked at Kakashi and he lowered his cup as he returned the sharp look.

"And?" Kakashi asked, putting his empty cup down on the floor before pulling his mask up.

"Minato mustn't know but now my plans are messed up already with the Uchiha clan being ostracized. We're going to need their power if Leader-sama has the rinnegan and Madara has the sharingan… I don't see this ending well though." Kasumi expressed and Kakashi hummed as he leaned back on his hands. "I'll figure something out though." Kasumi said before she began explaining the cover story she made with Hiruzen over the last few days when she had 'disappeared' again and Kakashi listened intently and nodded sternly once she had finished.

"Do you have somewhere to stay yet?" Kakashi asked suddenly as they were on their fifth cup of tea.

"No, not yet, I'll find somewhere on my first pay check." Kasumi shrugged coolly and Kakashi tapped his finger against his mug, the clock already reading one in the morning.

"I kept the house like you asked…" Kakashi said softly, looking away as Kasumi looked at him with surprise.

"Have you been back?" She asked, the air feeling a little tense as Kakashi shook his head.

"You can take it for now until you find somewhere but I don't know the condition of it." Kakashi said, meeting her eye again as her lips curled upwards slightly at the corners.

"It's not doing too good and will need a bit of work but I can get a genin team to do that but then again, that was five years ago." Kasumi mused as she stared up at the ceiling in thought.

"I'll get an inspector there tomorrow morning and he'll give me the report… Don't forget the inheritance as well, there should be enough in there to completely repair the house." Kakashi added and Kasumi tilted her head with a calculative look.

"Wouldn't you rather keep that money for now?" Kasumi asked and Kakashi shrugged.

"ANBU's a dangerous job plus it pays extremely well… You deserve that house as clan head technically." Kakashi smirked at her and she just pushed him over before he rolled right back up again without spilling his tea. "You can stay here again tonight then get to ANBU early tomorrow morning so you can meet the team and plan the formations with your skills, they're going to freak out to find you're back so don't hold back most of them are quite cocky." Kakashi added with a raised eyebrow and Kasumi smirked.

"Not for long…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi fiddled with her mask in her hand, standing by her old locker down in ANBU, white with little round ears at the top and blue around the slanting eyes and a smile with three little lightning shaped whiskers on each side as the nose protruded out like a dog's. Her old mask. Kakashi was right, his team was going to freak out about this because everyone knew her mask as the Hokage's Shadow, as fast as the Yondaime himself. She put it back onto her shelf for now as she put on her regular pouch and leg holster before putting her medical pack on next to her pouch on her right and the two special little pouches on either hip for her specialty kunai before putting her mask on and shutting the creaky locker as she headed out to training ground three to meet Team Ro.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oi Taicho, is it true we're getting a new member today?" This caught Kakashi's attention as he arrived at the three posts on training ground three to see his whole team had converged but Kasumi wasn't there yet.

"She should be here any second." Kakashi said as he leaned against the furthest post and crossed his arms with Tenzo standing next to him as the team shifted nervously, they were getting a female teammate.

"Unless I'm already here." The voice came from nowhere as a spark of lightning landed at each of their feet before Kasumi landed easily on the path.

"Ko-Konoha's Silver Ghost?!"

"I thought you died three years ago?"

"I did… There's a reason why I have the word 'Ghost' in my nickname you know." Kasumi said as she leaned on one leg and put her hand on her hip.

"Alright then, now that everyone's here we can get to work on new formations, Kasumi will be a great asset to the team with her skills so let's get to work before we get to our mission." Kakashi ordered as they began to get up from their perches almost reluctantly as Kasumi could feel their eyes on her.

"Seems like you've been deemed the outcast already." Tenzo sighed next to her as she followed after all of them and Kasumi shrugged.

"I don't care as long as they don't put the team in danger. They can hate me as much as they want." Kasumi said as Tenzo stayed quiet.

Kakashi watched them train harshly, no holds bar as they all seemed to naturally team up on Kasumi during the free sparring time he just gave them to just finely tune working together. Kasumi was quicker, more flexible, more powerful and suddenly the respect had changed for her as she was easily accepted as 'one of the guys' as Kakashi would call it. But Kasumi needed a lot of work in the process… It seems she had forgotten everything Minato-sensei had taught her about 'Teamwork'.

The mission went smoothly as he continued to watch Kasumi as she did her share of killing. She was a kind girl who would have flinched at killing someone with a blade in her hand and wiped the blood off on the body but she had easily slid the blade through the body, the enemy's kunai aimed for her abdomen before they froze and keeled over, dead and Kasumi simply removed her blade like she was taking it out of butter and not a body that was alive seconds before. Tenzo killed much like that, it was the aftermath of being a Foundation and missing nin for four year, such a short time to change so quickly.

"Is anyone hurt?" Kasumi asked the team as they began to clean up the bodies and Kasumi walked over to one of their teammates and began to heal him calmly before they headed back to Konoha to report.

"You fit in well so far Kasumi." Kakashi said as they walked down the road after getting dressed out of their uniform and heading home.

"You're right about them though." Kasumi said distractedly with her hands in her pockets. "They're a cocky lot… They're going to get themselves killed."

* * *

Kasumi tapped her pen against her desk as she studied her papers strewn across the large mahogany desk. It had been a few months now that she came back to Konoha, summer finally rolling in, and she was no closer to anything, especially the Uchiha clan trouble. She had moved back into the old Hatake house once it was repaired and moved things around in the large house for one person. All of her belongings had been placed into the old house, including her spider web of metal plates she used to train her lightning affinity in the first place, setting that up in the office and even set up a new one in Kakashi's old room while she took the main room and left her old room as a guest room.

It was odd being back in the old house and it had brought many feelings and memories along, both good and bad. Kakashi refuses to go near the study and she couldn't blame him… It still smelt like disinfectant from so many years ago but it was fading slowly as she sparked another bit of lightning against one of the plates in annoyance as she breathed out a sigh and sat back in the huge office chair… She needed to speak to the source of the problem.

She got up and threw her flak jacket on, still wearing the same uniform from years ago, the long sleeved black shirt with the bands on her wrist and elbows, black shorts and the same grey open front apron as she grabbed her hitai ate and tied her hair back and put her knee high black shinobi sandals on as she headed out of the old house towards the Uchiha Police Station. Fugaku would freak out as would half the station if Mikoto said nothing… She was getting use to the reaction but was beginning to wonder what happened after she had 'died'.

The Uchiha estate always seemed like a different place with slightly different buildings compared to the rest of the village. The indifferent glares from the Uchihas were nothing new, both she and Obito use to get them a lot, directed at both of them when they use to laugh and have a good time walking around the estate just to piss everyone off. Kasumi stopped in her step as she rounded on an old pink building and put her hands in her pockets as she looked up at it.

'Do you think I could help your clan Obito?' Kasumi wondered up at the second story room that had a balcony on it where she used to sit with Obito sometimes. She noticed a glint off of the window and smiled slightly, a smile of sadness but she took it as a sign none the less. 'I'll do what I can.'

"Hatake Kasumi is supposedly dead." A familiar voice said to her as she turned to her left to see Fugaku with his arms crossed with three others from the Uchiha Police Force.

"Then we've come to an awkward situation have we?" Kasumi asked as she turned to face them, hands still calmly in her pockets. "I'll come willingly while we wait for the Hokage to confirm my… 'Resurrection' I suppose you can call it if I can speak to you in private Fugaku." Kasumi asked calmly as the man frowned and nodded to his team as they carefully approached Kasumi and arrested her before they continued back to the Police Station. She walked down the hallways calmly as they took her to a non-metal room and Kasumi couldn't not smile after the last fiasco she caused in the station as she waited calmly as they untied her.

"No need to rush." Kasumi said, eyeing one of them directly as he picked something up from her look as they walked out. She looked around the white tiled room as she tapped a finger on the wooden desk as she waited calmly before the door opened and Fugaku walked in calmly as he sat in the other chair across from her with his arms crossed like usual.

"What did you want to speak about?" He asked, straight to the point and Kasumi eyed him curiously.

"I hear your clan is being investigated for something it didn't do but a former member of the clan did four years ago." Kasumi began and Fugaku ever so slightly tensed up but kept his poker face on.

"That doesn't concern you…"

"On the contrary Fugaku…" Kasumi cut him off with a cold and calculating look as her killing intent leaked ever so slightly, she's never had a good hold over it. "You see, I know for a hard cold fact that the Uchiha clan currently apart of the village wasn't involved with the Kyuubi's attack but I'm sure you know that already… It's the mistrust that's put your clan's back up isn't it? To be blamed for the sin of your forefather?" Kasumi challenged and Fugaku gave a cold look back.

"That's classified information but I wouldn't put it past Minato to tell this information to his closest student Kasumi… The one who was by his side that night. But like I said, this doesn't concern you." Fugaku said defensively and Kasumi hummed slightly.

"Have you forgotten my words already Fugaku?" Kasumi asked, some plea to her voice, which had taken Fugaku back slightly. _'Your kekkei genkai is a gift and an amazing one at that, it shouldn't be treated with disrespect for the dead after they intended to pass on their gift with good intent, you wouldn't have had a problem if it wasn't the sharingan and if anything Kakashi needs help with it… Don't take it for granted Fugaku otherwise you'll become conceited and drive the village apart from your clan.' _

"I have nothing against the village Kasumi, they do against us." Fugaku said, feeling a little shaken from he previous comment and remembering those words she said to him years ago.

"Yet you're still adding fuel to the fire… I'm not stupid, I've watched a lot of things over the time I've returned and I know the threats out there and without your clan, we will be facing hundreds of casualties… Not just in Konoha but around the ninja world, reconsider my words again Fugaku and know I'll help any way I can." Kasumi said before the cell door opened.

"Sir, the Yondaime is in your office." One of the police members said and Fugaku nodded before standing up.

"Go easy on sensei… He has a lot on his back Fugaku." Kasumi asked, as she got comfortable on her seat. Fugaku stopped by the door at those words as he thought a hundred things at once before nodding and leaving Kasumi alone again as she leaned back with her arms crossed comfortably.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're late again Kasumi." Kakashi said, his back facing his sister as she rounded up with Team Ro. Kasumi could easily see Kakashi's back was tense with his arms crossed and the annoyed anger in his voice even though it was true… Duty had been the second thing in her mind recently.

"Sorry." Kasumi muttered, she wasn't in the mood for giving an excuse that day after seeing the Uchiha Police being treated disrespectfully and then having an argument with Hiruzen before she arrived on duty. Kakashi turned around as his red mask bore into her blue mask as the air got thick between the two siblings.

"Do you even take this seriously?" Kakashi asked harshly, he was in captain mode and Kasumi didn't take kindly to his tone of voice as she frowned an angry glare from behind her mask but kept the angry tension from her body.

'No not really.' Kasumi thought but she let that thought out with a deeper puff of air.

"I do sir." She answered coldly as he glared at her for a second longer.

"Then make sure you're not late again." Kakashi said before he turned to the rest of the team and began explaining the mission. Kasumi had learned she was the only one who could get under Kakashi's skin and she had to watch her words to him since one mission ended up with them getting into a fight after it and then ending up in the hospital in between it somewhere… the rest of Team Ro had stood back and let it happen, after they ran low on chakra, they could finally drag them back while the two got chewed out by the Hokage. They had been equally as quiet about what actually happened, as was the team and Kasumi had kept her mouth shut since then.

"You really like getting under senpai's skin huh Kasumi-senpai?" Tenzo whispered to her as they stayed in position up in a tree as they waited for the signal from lower down.

"It's not like I do it on purpose. Knowing him for your entire life, you tend to learn what ticks him off subconsciously." Kasumi whispered back.

"I wouldn't call being late to team meetings 'subconscious'." Tenzo said back, finding this strangely amusing and Kasumi could hear it on his voice behind his cat mask.

"Yeah well I've had other important things on my mind recently." Kasumi half snapped back and Tenzo shook his head.

"I hope you don't bring that 'baggage' with you on missions like now." He added as they received the first signal as they all tensed.

"I wouldn't put my team in danger like that. Don't worry Tenzo." Kasumi said as she received her signal and moved in for her attack first on the unsuspecting Kumo nin below.

Kakashi's frustration had ebbed away as the mission passed by smoothly, he knew Kasumi was just getting under his skin and he knew he shouldn't be letting her do this to him when they worked on the same team. He stood next to her as she calmly charged up a Raikiri and plunged it through the Kumo nin's heart after getting the information Kakashi wanted in a genjutsu and Kasumi dropped his collar as the body dropped to the floor.

"Perhaps you shouldn't use Raikiri so much." Kakashi mused as the team began cleaning up the bodies and their involvement with what went on as Kasumi held her right wrist as she flexed her hand, full of blood. "It's a little messy, especially on these types of missions." He wasn't jealous that she knew his techniques because he knew how she used her lightning that shrouds her body and he knew how Hiraishin worked and even managed to learn Minato's Rasengan, even if Hiraishin and the lightning didn't work well for him.

"Perhaps you're right." She said calmly back as she cleaned most of the blood off on the dead nin's shirt. Kakashi was just surprised at the blunt force she could exert to push the technique through a burly body, for it to actually pass through the man's back. "The electrical shock of Chidori through the body is cleaner…" Kasumi mused, staring at her hand again as Kakashi just stood there next to her and watched… She was darkly distracted somehow.

"Let's head back. Our work here is done." Kakashi said as the team gathered around and they headed back quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good job Team Ro, you're dismissed." Minato said with a nod to the team as they began to leave. "Kakashi, Kasumi remain behind please." Minato asked as Kasumi held back an annoyed groan as she stood quietly next to Kakashi.

"Is there something else you need Hokage-sama?" Kasumi asked and Minato smiled and shook his head.

"Do you two have any plans for tonight?" Minato asked and they both shook their heads even if Kasumi had something up her sleeve, she needed to sort out the awkwardness between Minato and herself. "Good, Kushina's cooking up a storm and she wants you two to be there, is six okay?" Minato asked and they both nodded silently. Minato's eyes flashed with something as his smile wilted ever so slightly before it was gone and his smile was back in place as he waved his hand lazily. "Dismissed then."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi was lost in thought as she walked along the many roads of Konoha… She was putting off Minato's house for as long as possible but it seemed not to be working so far as the sunset washed the colour orange over the village. The air was getting colder with winter finally rolling around as Kasumi wondered around in her uniform, she wasn't sure on what to wear when Minato had 'told' them to be there. With the cooler air though, she had swapped the black shorts for black baggy pants, secured at the bottom of her legs with white strapping and wore black ankle length sandals.

She couldn't put it off any longer as she rounded up on the 'different' and unique house and walked to the door, knocking politely before she had an armful of Naruto and Sasuke on her back… Apparently, they had warmed up to her as she noticed a slightly sheepish Itachi holding the door open. Itachi had apologised but Kasumi waved it off as she put the two troublemakers down again as they ran through the house and Kasumi closed the door behind her. She followed the almost festive sounds through the house and into the back garden where her chest ached as her breath hitched.

"Dynamic Entry!" The familiar boisterous voice called as Kasumi instinctually ducked, knocking Gai's leg as he lost his equilibrium and in a second, Kasumi was behind him, pinning him not to softly to the floor as she pressed his cheek and tailbone down, with her knees, to the floor, successfully restraining him before stepping away at laughter coming from the lit up garden… She had restrained Gai with a seal, placing five kunai, equidistant from each other around Gai as he struggled against the black seals on his body.

"Looks like I win this time Gai." Kakashi called as Kasumi looked out at the crowd again with shock.

"Welcome back Kasumi!" Most of the crowd cheered as Kasumi whimpered in panic as she disappeared back inside and collapsed with a shaking hand to her head as she slid down the wall behind the door with wide eyes. Her entire year was there: Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, Raidou, Gai, Ebisu, Anko, Ibiki, Ko… To many faces at once right then, she was content with being a shadow to most but relevant people and hold anyone else at arm's length. Her seal was burning as well as she shut her eyes tight and clenched her teeth as she clutched at the clothing surrounding her stomach.

"Are you okay Gaki?" A familiar yet boisterous voice asked as Kasumi looked up with shock.

"Jiraiya-ji chan?" Kasumi breathed as she looked up at the old Toad Sannin.

"You didn't think you could spontaneously disappear on us and come back to live like you were still dead did you?" He asked as he held a hand out to her as she took it gingerly.

"I was hoping for that actually… It's been a while old man." Kasumi smiled gently at him as she stood on her feet.

"It has and you've grown as beautiful as your mother… The party was beginning to miss you out there." He said as he leaned against the counter and Kasumi lowered her eyes as she looked towards the door with hurt on her face.

"Just tell them I died… Again. Three times lucky." Kasumi muttered extremely low but Jiraiya had heard it and scowled as he crossed his arms.

"As a shinobi its dangerous to joke about death you know?" Jiraiya warned harshly but Kasumi scowled further.

"I've died twice, my two best friends are dead, my parents are dead… I'm practically dead to Kakashi. Death doesn't make a difference to me Jiraiya." Kasumi said as she looked at Jiraiya with a scolding gaze, which made the Toad Sannin frown.

"Kakashi's only trying to do what you do and that's holding everyone at arms length, he was devastated after your death." Jiraiya added as the noise outside began to rise again and Kasumi felt her seal on Gai being deactivated.

"And he holds onto it because it's made him a better person. In a world of sin such as our own, the dead shouldn't come back, I should have just stayed in the shadows under Hiruzen-sama." Kasumi said straight up to his face.

"That's a sure way to loose your path Kasumi-chan." The wise old voice spoke up and Kasumi groaned as she turned around and dropped her head to the counter with a loud thud.

"Perfect, of coarse you'd be here right now Hiruzen-sama." Kasumi groaned against the table.

"You've lost your Will of Fire and what it means to be a Konoha shinobi…"

"Say that to the Uchiha clan sir." Kasumi snapped coldly as she stood up straight, facing him with a challenging glare of anger as Hiruzen actually flinched at that and looked down with regret clear in his eyes and Kasumi's anger simmered slightly. "I'm sorry…"

"You're right Kasumi-chan… No need to be sorry but I value the opinions of my comrades who have been looking after this village for as long as I have even if Danzo is more of the dark side, he has the want to protect Konoha just like any of us." Hiruzen said and Kasumi released a hissing breath through her teeth.

"It's not just Konoha 'They' are wanting to destroy Hiruzen-sama! It's not just Konoha I'm trying to protect here and I can't have my loved ones getting in the crossfire again and dying in place of me because I failed and showed weakness again! EVERYONE is a part of 'Their' plan! Why can't you understand this!" Kasumi asked, tears of frustration coming to her eyes as her hands shook against the counter top, her seal was burning again. She didn't notice the little audience of Itachi, Tenzo, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke watching as they had come through the doorway and heard Kasumi's voice raised. Kasumi managed to calm herself calmly and breathe slowly as she pinched the bridge of her nose as the room stayed silent. "I need a drink…" Kasumi sighed as she moved to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of cheap sake and drank from the bottle.

"You should watch what you drink." Jiraiya said as he crossed his arms and Kasumi leaned against the fridge with another sigh, her eyes closed.

"I'm twenty already Jiraiya, I'm old enough to kill so therefore I'm old enough to drink." Kasumi said, she didn't care about the little audience moving along but Kakashi stayed behind as he nodded to both Jiraiya and Hiruzen.

"You know what happens when you drink too much…" Jiraiya added and Kasumi's eyes snapped open angrily with a glare at him as her knuckles turned white around the bottle.

"Do I look like my Otou-sama?" She asked in a low and dark voice as Kakashi flinched and became tense as he looked away and both Jiraiya and Hiruzen frowned. Kasumi looked away with annoyance as the bottle shattered and her hand cackled with lightning as the shattered pieces of the bottle and the sake dripped down her arm. "It seems I'm just pissing everyone off today." Kasumi sighed as she grabbed a cloth from the counter and cleaned her hand.

"And it seems my little surprise just made it worse?" Minato asked as he came around the corner and Kasumi just let her hair fall into her face as her actions stopped completely.

"You had good intentions sensei… But thank you for trying." Kasumi said as she moved quickly but slowed down just before she fell into an embrace with Minato as he hugged her back with a gentle smile and rested his cheek against the crown of her head.

"Go out there and try to have some fun huh?" Minato asked as he pulled back, holding her at arms length by her upper arms as she smiled and nodded before daintily jogging out, grabbing Kakashi's wrist on the way as he was dragged outside and Minato's smile dropped as he watched the two siblings leave to the outside again. "She has something that runs deeper than the sadness Kakashi has in his heart… So much anger and pain." Minato mused sadly and Hiruzen hummed.

"She has been through a lot in her short life Minato. Give her time." Hiruzen said as he patted Minato on the shoulder. Minato breathed a sigh and nodded before giving his elders a smile, grabbing a beer before he walked out into the cool night air and leaned over the balcony as he watched the small party.

"She'll be fine Minato. She's a strong girl." Kushina said as she came up and stood next to him, draping her arm comfortingly over his back and he sighed, taking a sip of his drink.

"Everyone keeps saying that but I can't help but worry that maybe she's not okay, that she needs someone to see past the hard external shell she's built around herself. Three years is a long time for a shinobi of her calibre to be missing and to suddenly come back again to this structured system… She may not follow it perfectly and it may be enough to snap her further than we can fix."

* * *

**A/N: Aw Chibitachi is SO CUTE! And yes, Kasumi is being an Emo bitch but who could blame her after what she knows and being around S-Ranked psychos for three years? But never fear, she will get better :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yay i'm back again! Just thought I'd update since writting has been going really slow... I just can't get into it (Cries in a corner) It all the 'little detail's' fault TToTT Why is life so hard! **

**Anyway... It's had a slight time skip of three years but not much really happened, really just a lot of ANBU work and such and Kasumi reawakening her old bonds again after her 'death' and disappearance.**

**Kasumi age: 23-24**

**Kakashi age: 21-22**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Kasumi-senpai!" Tenzo called as Kasumi fixed her arm guard on down in the dark halls of ANBU and she turned and noticed Kakashi walking with him, heading out to meet the team.

"What can I do for you taicho, butaicho?" Kasumi asked as she turned around to face them calmly.

"We want your opinion…" Kakashi said and Kasumi raised an eyebrow at him. "You know we've been missing a member for a while but we may have a new one joining."

"And you're not sure on them or sensei's decision?" Kasumi asked and Kakashi scowled slightly.

"Danzo-sama suggested he get more experience and suggested he join ANBU but he's a little young. We'd like another opinion on this matter." Tenzo said and Kasumi nodded and regarded them.

"How much younger is he?" Kasumi asked, dreading the answer since the age limit was already fourteen and was planning on being raised.

"Eleven-years-old. It's Itachi." Kakashi said and all the hairs on the back of Kasumi's neck stood up and she slunk back slightly as she curled her back in and scowled.

"I see…" Kasumi said as she looked to her right and bit the inside of her cheek. Fugaku's looks had been getting colder and colder since she last spoke to him three years ago and reminded him about what she said to him when she was a young teenager but it seemed he didn't take her words to heart. Had three years already passed so quickly?

"…sumi… Kasumi-senpai! Are you okay?" Tenzo called, waving his hand in front of her face as she shook her head slightly and looked up as she swallowed.

"Fine, I'm fine… He's skilled. Minato-sensei and Hiruzen-sama wouldn't have agreed to it if they thought he didn't have the skills and we as the older and skilled members will be able to watch over him, I think that's why he's being put into our team because we know him personally and be able to assess a situation if he got caught in something… Like Kakashi always says, we're not in a war anymore." Kasumi said, the last bit looking straight into Kakashi's eye and he nodded.

"I have a briefing with sensei, I'd like for you to walk with me Kasumi." Kakashi asked as he walked past her and she nodded to Tenzo before following after her brother. "We are to put him to the test, no holding back. The rest of the team may think he's too young but I want you to show them he's not to be messed with, you will spar with him as training today and I'll be taking him on his first mission… You know what to do."

"Yes sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi was napping quietly in the tree when her eyes shot open to the sound of a weapon sailing through the air and looked towards her team, noticing the smaller member coming closer with a high collared t-shirt on and a weasel like mask as the rest of the team threw close ranged weapons at him and he carried on walking as if nothing was happening. Kasumi scowled at her hard-headed teammates.

"Hey… What do you think you're doing?" Kakashi asked as he came up with Tenzo and Kasumi jumped gracefully out of the tree and stood in front of her taicho and butaicho. "Explain yourselves."

"We wanted to make sure he had the skills to become one of us. Since he's so young."

"Do you not trust your superior's choice in worthy ANBU?" Kasumi snapped and most of them looked away… It was a love-hate relationship she had with her team.

"Haven't you already sensed he isn't ordinary? I'm Team Ro's captain, Kakashi." Kakashi said as he introduced himself to the small ANBU. "You're new but I want you to learn the ANBU rules and formations quickly."

"Yes sir." Itachi said coolly.

"Good. You'll be under Kasumi's guidance, I'm sure you'll learn a lot from her… Now why don't you give us a demonstration?" Kakashi asked as they all moved back and waited calmly as Itachi placed himself in the centre of the targets in the trees. He corrected his stance before leaping up into the air and twirling as he threw kunai, upside down and even ricocheted some kunai off of others as he hit all of the targets and landed easily. Kasumi narrowed her eyes at him, sitting up in the tree, which had a target in it as she twirled one of her special kunai around on her finger and studied Itachi to help him out… It may just get her closer to the Uchiha clan but why had Itachi joined ANBU? And by the request of Danzo? Something was off…

"That was impressive Itachi… Taicho would like to see you pushed to the limits and given me the job, prepare yourself." Kasumi said as Itachi instantly jumped back and readied himself and Kasumi shifted her stance.

"It seems like Kasumi-senpai is going for it." Tenzo said to Kakashi as they stood there to watch. Kasumi made the first move, throwing a few kunai and sending in one of her specialty under a transformation as Itachi saw through it and was prepared for her to appear at that kunai and attack him.

"She's very attached to the Uchiha clan and Itachi sees her as a role model. It's like a dream come true for him even if he doesn't survive what she's going to throw at him." Kakashi stated easily as they all cringed as dust flew their way from Kasumi's earth jutsu.

"So that's why you put them together?" Tenzo asked and Kakashi scowled behind his mask.

"If Danzo's involved, Kasumi will stop him when it's most important. She wasn't very happy to find out he was involved…" Kakashi mused as they cringed away from a fireball blown by Itachi before it resumed to close combat. "She seems to have a grudge against the man and it runs very deep…"

"I've noticed that too…" Tenzo said before they scattered from the lightning hitting the area and into the cover of trees. "She didn't have it before she left, actually she was quite grateful to Danzo-sama… Perhaps it was the whole Orochimaru thing that got to her?"

"Somehow I don't think so…" Kakashi mused before feeling their tree shake and looked down to see Itachi had hit it, back first, and was struggling to get up with Kasumi taunting him from across the field. "I'm not going to get into her business but I think it was something to do with Hiruzen-sama and his 'bond' with Danzo in a way and the way he works with ROOT." Kakashi said and Tenzo hummed as they watched Kasumi turn her back on Itachi and he took the taunting and ran for her, almost shunshin speed and aiming a hit for her head but Kasumi had turned to face him, ducking at the same time and lifting him off the ground with the blow to his abdomen and all of them in the trees went 'Ooh!' in sympathy as she dropped him, coughing and gasping to his knees as he curled in on his stomach.

"Taicho, I think he's done for the day." Kasumi called calmly as she got onto her haunches and gently rolled him onto his side as she allowed her hands to hover over his stomach and heal the bruising and damage she had caused as the rest of the team appeared.

"Kasumi was just toying with you gaki." One of their teammates laughed as others snickered.

"Oh and how long did all of you survive against me toying with you huh? Keep your mouth shut." Kasumi barked as they all tensed up and Kakashi had a smug smirk on his face behind his masks.

"Alright then, we'll be going over formations for the rest of the day. Itachi, you'll be working with me and Tenzo, you'll be working with Kasumi for now, all other formations will stay the same. Let's get to work." Kakashi ordered as everyone got into position and Kasumi helped Itachi up, patting his back, as they got ready for instructions.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry for that last hit I got on you earlier." Kasumi said sheepishly as she walked next to Itachi in the orange sunset.

"You were just showing me a point… An enemy wouldn't have held back and now with this pain as a reminder, I've learned that lesson." Itachi said with a smile up to Kasumi as she patted his head with a small smile.

"Learning quickly is what comes with the job, a situation can change at any time. You caught onto the formations quickly so that's an up side so you're half way there, just brushing you up on some codes and signals for tonight and we can carry on tomorrow evening after duty again." Kasumi said as she turned a corner and bumped into someone before two sets of arms steadied her and she had never blushed like that since the time Obito had caught her.

"Are you okay?" He asked down at her and Kasumi choked slightly as she was set onto her feet carefully again and Itachi looked at her with worry.

"I-I'm fine… Sorry for bumping into you." Kasumi said before she looked down with a slight smile and her blush got brighter. "Great kunoichi I am to bump into someone."

"Well the same goes for me… I'm Uchiha Shisui." He said, holding out his hand as Kasumi gripped it.

"Hatake Kasumi." Kasumi responded with a smile.

"She's helping me to get integrated into ANBU. Shisui's my cousin but we've been best friends since we were younger." Itachi introduced them and Kasumi smiled as she shook his hand one last time and they let go. Shisui was as tall as she was, about one point seven metres tall, short spiky midnight hair, slightly lighter than Sasuke's and very defined black eyelashes framing his equally black eyes, seeming to be in his teens.

"Ah, you use to be in a team with Obito right?" Shisui asked and Kasumi dropped her eyes with a sad smile as she clasped her hands in front of her like a schoolgirl, she was twenty-three dammit!

"Yeah I was… It was nice to meet you Shisui-kun, I'm sure I'll see you around being close to Itachi but we have to get going now. See you around." Kasumi smiled as she began to walk past him and he smiled back.

"Sure, see you around Kasumi-san. See you later Itachi." Shisui called before he was gone and Itachi caught up to her. Itachi watched his role model smile genuinely and almost contently to herself as she stared ahead along the roads and Itachi also noticed the glares Kasumi received from his clan as well, remembering Obito's name.

"Was Obito special to you Kasumi-senpai?" Itachi asked, breaking her from her daze as she had such distance and sadness in her eyes that were looking somewhere far away.

"My best friend… He would always argue with Kakashi and keep the atmosphere live and bright no matter the situation. I miss him everyday." She said, tilting her head down as her hair fell in front of her eyes as her hand clutched to something under her shirt and he saw a glistened tear drop from her hidden face. Itachi knew then to change the topic…

"There's something I want your opinion on Kasumi-senpai." Itachi said, switching his tone seriously and Kasumi recovered right away and looked at him seriously. "What's going on with the solidarity in the higher ranks of Konoha?"

"Danzo and Hiruzen don't see eye to eye. Koharu and Homura are in the middle and most of the times have the final say even if it's not right or Hiruzen completely disagrees. Then there's Minato-sensei…" Kasumi sighed as she looked ahead and the sky had turned into a dark purple already as they were nearing the main house. "Hiruzen-sama and Minato-sensei try their best for the best of the village but the council has equal say… It was the only way to assure democracy after Uchiha Madara's fight against Senju Hashirama at the beginning of Konoha." Kasumi explained as Itachi soaked in the information with a cute scowl.

"What's your opinion on it Kasumi-san?" Itachi asked and Kasumi bit her lip as she scowled, coming to a stop at the door to Itachi's house as she faced him and bent her legs slightly to be on Itachi's level and gripped his shoulders gently.

"Don't. Trust. Danzo. That's the only advice I can give you, he'll use your clan and your connection so be careful Itachi, we don't need something unnecessary happening. It's only advice so take it or leave it kid, we need to get to work."

XXXXXXXXXX

"KASUMI-CHAAAANNN!" Kasumi groaned as she came to a stop in the streets and turned around. "The loving sister of my eternal rival! You've got to help me!" Gai yelled as he came running up to her and Kurenai and Asuma following along behind at a leisurely pace and Kasumi sighed.

"What do you want Gai?" Kasumi asked as nicely as she could and Gai got onto his knees and began to cry animatedly while holding his clasped hands up at Kasumi as she raised an eyebrow.

"PLEASE help me get into ANBU! Help me to obtain this darkness to help out my lifelong rival! He's my partner and he needs me in his darkest times of depression and tiredness!" Gai begged and Kasumi tilted her head as she regarded him and looked at Kurenai and Asuma for help. Kurenai shrugged with a sigh and Asuma rolled his eyes back.

"Gai…" Kasumi sighed as she dropped her head and closed her eyes for a second. "You can't just obtain this 'darkness' people say you lack and it's not something you can train for either… You either have it or you don't. End of story. ANBU's just not suited to you." Kasumi said and this made Gai blink and look up with confusion. "What?"

"You're the first person to say ANBU's not suited for me and not me not being suited to ANBU… Why?" Gai asked and this apparently also caught Kurenai and Asuma's attention and Kasumi sighed.

"ANBU… It picks up broken souls trying to find a place in this world again when they see themselves as monsters or failures I guess… ANBU chooses it's members and not the other way around and you wouldn't survive there Gai…"

"What do you mean I won't survive? Do you not believe in my power of youth…"

"Mentally…" Kasumi cut him off as the air turned icily. "Mentally you wouldn't survive Gai. ANBU chooses its members not the other way around." Kasumi said as the wind picked up and Gai looked at Kasumi as she stood there calmly, exactly how Kakashi would, hands in pockets and all and that's when he saw it… Kasumi's darkness. She was shrouded in it, she was darkness herself and a hundred more times more potent than he could recall Kakashi's being that floated around him, like their auras.

"Kakashi's fine, he has teammates to rely on in ANBU. Its just like being a normal shinobi but more mentally straining to ones self and you have to have a certain type of dark resilience to survive and if you don't believe me, ask Minato-sensei to assign a joint mission with some ANBU and you'll see for yourself." Kasumi tried to reassure him as wheels seemed to be turning in Gai's head as he stood up and looked down at Kasumi.

"I believe you but it won't stop me worrying about him." Gai said and Kasumi smirked.

"Please don't… We all need someone to come home to and worry about us." Kasumi said, her eyes seeming to look at something otherworldly.

"Then I shall continue to think about my eternal rival! Come, let us have some dangos!" Gai exclaimed and pointed in the direction of the dango shop and Kasumi sighed with a smile.

"Only if Anko's there… Race you there Gai." Kasumi said in a shimmer of grey and Gai began running and shouting after her and Asuma smiled at Kurenai.

"Perhaps Kasumi's watching over him." Kurenai mused as she walked with Asuma towards the dango shop.

"She's always been the stronger one and will sacrifice anything to help Kakashi with his inner demons. Our friend will be fine where he is until he's needed elsewhere by Minato-sensei." Asuma said as they arrived at the dango shop and sat down with the gang: Genma, Hayate, Raidou, Anko and of coarse Gai and Kasumi.

"Oh, you wanna bet?!" Kasumi shouted across the table at Gai who was standing up and leaning over the table with one hand on it and the other on his hip as Kasumi stood up and leaned over with both hands on the table.

"Come on Kasumi, you can take him." Anko encouraged.

"Gai, don't let these kunoichi talk you down, you could so eat more dangos than Kasumi-chan." Hayate encouraged as sides were taken and they began egging them on.

"You've already cheated on the first challenge, we shall use this one to even the score my eternal rival's sister!" Gai exclaimed, pulling a thumbs up pose as his teeth glinted and Kasumi sneered and leaned back, crossing her arms.

"Oh, you're on like Donkey Kong. Let's do this." Kasumi said as she sat down and the first two plates were brought as the egging and chanting began with the countdown. Kasumi and Gai began eating dangos like their lives depended on it while everyone shouted and cheered, standing with excitement while bets were placed by anyone, even people passing by who had come to see what was happening. Food flew everywhere as Genma and Raidou commentated and laughed as Kasumi was beating Gai easily, not having a gag reflex was easy to slide the dangos down even if Kasumi knew she'd be sick for the rest of the evening after this.

Kasumi had fifty-two dangos and Gai stopped at forty-eight, unable to eat anymore as Kasumi stood up with food stuffed cheeks and raised her arms in victory as she finished what was in her mouth.

"I wondered what was going on here, I was hoping to find Kakashi…"

"Yondaime!" They all called with surprise and Kasumi's eyes widened before she was gone with a flash of silver and in the next second Minato heard wretching around the back of the dango house but he kept quiet, throwing up meant disqualification.

"He said he's preparing for a mission tomorrow morning. He's probably at his apartment or the memorial stone Hokage-sama." Kurenai supplied and Minato smiled at all of them.

"Thank you… It seems I won the bet though. Pay up." Minato asked as groans from the dango shop was heard as everyone paid up their bets and Minato grinned before making his way around the dango shop and seeing Kasumi heaving for air, one hand up against the wall as she was bent over at a ninety degree angle.

"Stupid ego and pride… How does Kakashi put up with Gai's challenges… I'm never eating again… Stupid non-existent gag reflex… Stupid Yondaime for appearing…" Kasumi mumbled tiredly to herself and Minato chuckled slightly.

"I've been called a lot of things but stupid has never been one of them… Are you okay?" Minato asked as he walked over and patted her back as her stomach discarded its contents again into a trash can at least.

"Does it look like I'm okay sensei?" Kasumi snapped with annoyance and Minato chuckled and wiped a tear of amusement away before slinging Kasumi's arm over his shoulder and she groaned.

"I'll help you home, at least it's just food and not drunkenness. You'd probably try to bite my head off with your self assurance."

* * *

"You have you mission Team Ro." Minato concluded as the ANBU stood before him and he noted Kakashi's shift in stance.

"We're missing a teammate sir." Kakashi pointed out and Minato perked up and tried to will his amused grin down.

"Kasumi has gone down with terrible food poisoning and won't be joining you on this mission however, she asked you take this with you in case you need some back up." Minato said, tossing the three-pronged kunai to Kakashi with the blue grip around its handle with the Hiraishin seal on it and Kakashi tucked it away securely with a nod.

"Hopefully it won't come to that Hokage-sama." Kakashi said and Minato nodded.

"Dismissed." Minato said and watched as the team left out of the door, closing it behind him as Minato turned to his work on his desk, waiting for the storm to come. He had gone through two files before he heard what he was waiting for and sat back in his seat with a cheery smile on his face. "Three, two one…"

"How could you do this to me sensei!" Kasumi complained as she burst through the door and yelled at him.

"Simple. You were so sick after eating those dangos and the way you reacted afterwards pointed to food poisoning. I had an ANBU watching you, you were throwing up the entire day afterwards so I took you off duty for an extra day just in case." Minato said as he turned back to his work, explaining as he easily did his work.

"Do you know how long I've been looking forwards to a mission like this?! Dammit! And I get left behind like this and what did you do with my kunai sensei, there's one missing?" Kasumi said turning around before facing him with the accusation and Minato shrugged.

"I gave it to Kakashi in case they needed back up…" Minato said seriously and Kasumi frowned. "They're going after S-ranked criminals…"

"All the more reason I should be there with them sensei! How could you be so reckless?" Kasumi asked, slamming her hands down on the table and staring at him with scared desperation in her eyes.

"Everyone on that team is as skilled as you are Kasumi. You can't protect everyone and I learned this when we lost our two teammates and became Hokage. It's time you learn this too Kasumi." Minato said harshly as he saw her look away with defiance in her eyes with an angry glare. "Kakashi is an excellent leader and will always make sure his team is safe."

"Yeah and that's a sure way for him to get himself killed but maybe that's what he wants." Kasumi muttered as she pulled her white and blue bear like mask over her face and adjusted her arm guards. "I'm going after them, my health is one hundred percent and that team needs its medic as much as they need their captain, later sensei." Kasumi said and she was gone with a slight shimmer in the air where she was just standing and Minato sighed.

"Only you could say something like that and know how utterly true it is Kasumi." Minato said to the spot she was standing in before turning back to his work and wishing Team Ro good luck.

Kasumi ran through the trees as a fast pace but not her full pace as she knew if something did go wrong that she'd be too tired after running… She just wanted to make sure they're okay and needed to stretch out her abilities after three, nearly four years of being back in 'peaceful' times and she was getting twitchy and slower, she could feel it. She couldn't let her homed in skills from the war and surviving with Orochimaru wilt because she knew she would need it against Akatsuki… She needed any one up from them and she was one of the best in that organisation at the time.

Kasumi ate food pills on the run as the afternoon sun turned into evening and darkness began making its way over the land when she caught the faint smell of blood around and chakra signatures flaring and she knew Ro must have caught up to the criminals and were fighting back. Finally she felt her kunai fly and smiled as she shimmered over and instantly landed into a forwards roll and onto her hands as she kicked the weapons out of the enemy's hand before flipping up, catching his neck with her heel before she landed and turned instantly into a kick to his abdomen with a crunch into the tree as she shot a spark of lightning, killing her target and sparking completely, spooking the enemy to run as the team regrouped.

"Gee, I nearly miss out on one mission and this is what happens?" Kasumi said as she instantly knelt by Itachi who looked a little beaten up and healed the gash he had running across his back.

"Glad you could make it." Kakashi panted, exhaustion leaking into his words.

"You're letting them get away." Kasumi stated and Kakashi huffed.

"Why do you think I called you. We're too beat up by their team they left behind to let the others get away and you're the only one who can take out hundreds of people at once against a nation all on your own." Kakashi said, annoyance leaking quickly and heavily into his exhausted voice.

"How many are there down there Itachi?" Kasumi asked the teen as she finished first aid on his back. Itachi nodded, looking down the dirt hill and onto the field where people were scattering and running for the forest on the other side, for Kusagakure's territory.

"Thirty-two… They'll all be out of range in five minutes." Itachi said and Kasumi nodded as she shifted to stand at the edge of the dirt hill.

"Their skill range Taicho?" Kasumi asked as she intently watched the people running, Kasumi was watching like they were her prey and he could see blue eyes narrow behind her mask as she watched the hurried movements down below.

"Anywhere between B and S-ranked skills but they're relying more on taijutsu and only using ninjutsu if they really have to. Do you have this Kasumi?" Kakashi asked as he put a hand on her shoulder and feeling how tense she was as her eyes stayed dead ahead, her skin already turning cold with the cold sweat covering her body, she was like this before she arrived and Kakashi could tell.

"Yeah, I've got this." Kasumi responded hollowly, showing how concentrated she was on her 'prey' and Kakashi patted her one last time before stepping back towards his injured team.

"Four minutes and counting." Itachi said and Kasumi nodded stiffly. She began moving her feet, skidding along the sandy ground as she shifted into position and her joints cracking as she rolled them into place as she curled down slightly and readied herself with a hissing calm breath.

"Taicho?"

"Keep quiet and watch." Kakashi ordered as he watched his sister curl into herself slightly before she was off with insane speed, down the hill and already making her way across the field. Kakashi and Itachi were both watching through their sharingans as the whole thing played out in two minutes but they could see all of it as if it was slowed down especially for them.

Kasumi formed hand seals as she ran, doing a front flip and activating an earth wall jutsu around the outskirts of the forest far ahead and using a lot of chakra in the beginning but it gave all of the terrified people one place to run to as Kasumi carried on running, crouching lower as she ran faster in her new position. She pulled out two kunai and threw each one in succession of her Hiraishin, putting twenty metres less between them in a matter of two seconds. Her chakra flared slightly as she pushed some into her legs, running faster, the speed needed for Chidori but her body was covered in lightning chakra, potent enough for anyone she got close to which, were a few people.

"Twenty-five and counting." Itachi said and Kakashi hummed as he crossed his arms across his chest gently, his team dead quiet behind him as they watched.

Kasumi had weaved through the entire crowd and made it to the opening in the wall jutsu she made and touched either side of the opening, placing an invisible electrical barrier there and her mark before she pulled out the rest of her kunai. She scattered her kunai among the field and took out the front runners with a lightning jutsu along the ground in a circumference around her and moved her mask to the side of her head as she stood up straight and was gone in a displacement of where she was a split second before as people began falling down, dead. The only thing telling them where she was, was either the person falling down or a spark of lightning hitting someone across the field because they were just out of range from her kunai.

"Sixteen, three minutes." Itachi said as they nodded and carried on watching as one of the front runners reached the entrance and was thrown back half way across the field after a huge explosion as he laid there, smoking and definitely dead and quite charred.

"She has a sick sense of humour." Tenzo said as some of the others chuckled darkly and slightly before they went back to watching the massacre before their eyes.

"No, she just plans ahead and makes sure her plan would work if that situation came to pass… It's the only reason she's alive now after the Kyuubi's attack." Kakashi said and the air turned awkward.

"It seems she has five left who are going to fight." Itachi said, catching all of their attentions as they saw Kasumi standing by the opening in her wall up against five of the bandits left.

"Her time?"

"Two minutes and twenty seconds." Itachi said as they all watched intently. "If they pass it'll be zero seconds and a failed mission."

One of the criminals began forming speedy hand seals and breathed out a fireball and Kasumi stood there as there was a slight gasp from some of Team Ro. The fireball suddenly disappeared and Kasumi smirked before it appeared again to her left and took out two of the five criminals who were close to her kunai and just weren't fast enough and Kasumi saw her chance.

"Two minutes, five seconds." Kasumi threw a kunai in each direction and within three seconds, she landed by the opening again and two seconds later, three dead bodies crashed to the floor. Mission complete.

Kakashi steadied her as she flashed back over to them and stumbled with exhaustion before he helped her to sit down as she got her breath back.

"That was insane, why did Hokage-sama need the team if Kasumi could just do that?"

"Because if I got ganged up on, I would be dead. They were scared and fleeing, that's why I could take them out like that and it's a last resort thing anyway, Hiraishin is so close to being a Kinjutsu it's not funny." Kasumi said after relaxing slightly with a deep breath as she soothed some of her pain and wounds away with some medical jutsu on the right side of her chest and left side of her lower back. "I'm out of practise."

"But the mission is complete with no casualties. Those who aren't too wounded, begin the clean up process. Kasumi, do you have enough chakra to perform your duty?" Kakashi asked and Kasumi scowled up at him.

"First aid at most." She said and Kakashi nodded and turned to get to the clean up before his shoulder was grabbed and turned around as he hissed before there was soothing chakra on it. "You've dislocated it and torn some of the tissue, stay still for a few seconds and it'll be back to normal, just be mindful of it." Kasumi said as she grabbed his arm gently and gave him a wooden ice cream stick from her pouch as she put it between his masked teeth and he waited for it. On his fifth out breath, Kasumi pushed it back into place and tears came to his eyes but the discomfort and pain was gone and ebbed into a dull throb before it was lessened with medical jutsu. "You're fit for duty Taicho."

"Thank you Kasumi." Kakashi said, true emotion coming through on those grateful words before he joined his team in cleaning up the bodies and Kasumi had a break to mend on another member.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kasumi-senpai." A voice called calmly as she stopped in the dark corridors of ANBU and turned to face their youngest member.

"What can I do for you Itachi?" Kasumi asked as he caught up and they carried on walking together down the corridors in their regular clothing.

"I wanted to ask you about some things. Would you mind if I walk with you to pick up my otouto?" Itachi asked and Kasumi smiled.

"Sure, I don't mind, let's get going then." Kasumi said as they walked next to each other peacefully.

"How were you able to easily give your life for the village, what was your reasoning behind it that Minato-sama's life was more important than your own?" Itachi said straight out and watched Kasumi's face change. First it was surprise then sadness to determination then to deep anger portrayed in her darkened blue eyes.

"Giving your life is the easy part… It's the regrets you have after that when you know you're dying that is the harder part and killing a loved one is the hardest of all. I may have been a strong shinobi and an asset to the village but the Hokage was more important to me personally, he was like an older brother to me through all of the hard times and we had been partners many times during the war. If he was the Hokage to me as he was to everyone else, I would have followed orders that night and Minato-sensei and Kushina would have died like that, leaving Naruto on his own. I had peace with my brother and Minato had a family and a village to look after and so it wasn't a loss to anyone that I gave my life to save a whole village as I'm discovering now." Kasumi explained as she rambled slightly.

"But what about what your otouto felt afterwards, was it really worth it?" Itachi asked and Kasumi scowled down at the floor.

"Right now… No." Kasumi answered and Itachi tilted his head in confusion. "But it'll do a lot for the future. My death and sacrifice had exposed the truth of the masked man's plots during the Kyuubi's attack and what troubles could have appeared in the future if we didn't know about it now and trying to rectify that now before it goes any further. It's also made Kakashi who he is today even if he went through harsh circumstances to achieve his greatness he has now and I can try to do something for the other people in the village, more than just sacrificing my life. More importantly I can save your clan and the village and try to do something about the rife between them."

'What are you hiding Kasumi-senpai?' Itachi wondered as he narrowed his eyes slightly and Kasumi laughed and flicked his nose lightly.

"Your eyes remind me so much of how Kakashi's use to sparkle when he was younger." Kasumi laughed and Itachi blushed and looked away.

"Taicho would kill you if he heard that." Itachi muttered, the darkened atmosphere dissipating around them now.

"He's my brother, I'm allowed to tease him." Kasumi pouted as Itachi looked back at her with a slight smile.

"Yeah, like the way you like to get under his skin all the times on missions. Not even Hokage-sama can rile him up so easily." Itachi said and Kasumi laughed.

"I'm sure you're able to rile Sasuke up the same way sometimes Itachi… Actually I'm sure Shisui can do the same thing with you, friends can be like that sometimes." Kasumi smiled and Itachi smiled as well.

"Nii-san! Kasumi-san!" Sasuke called as they came up to the academy and Sasuke was already running towards them.

"Hey Sasuke, long time no see." Kasumi smiled as she put one hand into her pocket and rested the other on Sasuke's head as he pouted at her, he was very touchy about his hair.

"Nii-san, are you finished with your mission? Can you help me train today?" He asked excitedly and she saw a gentle smile appear on Itachi's face as he flicked his forehead and Sasuke pouted while he held his forehead.

"I have a mission to prepare for tonight. Sorry Sasuke, perhaps another time." Itachi apologised and Sasuke looked crest fallen and Kasumi panicked slightly.

"Well… I can help you Sasuke, it's not like I have anything to do for the rest of today anyway." Kasumi shrugged and Sasuke jumped with a shout of joy and clutched Kasumi around her neck as he hugged her and Kasumi lowered herself down slightly to put his feet back onto the floor with a smile.

"I'm sure kaa-san wouldn't mind a guest for dinner as thanks Kasumi-senpai." Itachi said and Kasumi smiled with a nod at him as they headed towards the Uchiha compound. Sasuke spoke about what happened at the academy as he walked between them, both of their hands were in their pockets as Sasuke spoke and Kasumi was glanced at as she entered the compound.

Itachi found it strange that she didn't tense up like most do when she entered the Uchiha compound and she didn't even react to some glares she got from some of his clan members but it seemed there was definitely a line between the village and his clan now. Maybe it was because Kasumi knew how powerful she really was and even if someone tried to attack her she could probably beat them, even with the sharingan. She was the kunoichi who saved the Yondaime and his family and even paralysed the Kyuubi that night.

Or maybe it had something to do with her old teammate, Obito. From what he heard when he was young, Obito wasn't well liked and a troublemaker who had yet to activate his sharingan until he was thirteen and died, apparently right in front of the Hatake siblings who were on the mission with him… The Heroes of Kannabi Bridge.

"Kaa-san, we're home!" Sasuke called as they entered the house and Kasumi followed Itachi's lead.

"I hope you don't mind I brought a friend home with me kaa-san. She's going to help Sasuke train because I have a mission to prepare for." Itachi said as Kasumi followed him towards the delicious smell in the kitchen and Mikoto smiled at them.

"It's nice to see you again Kasumi-chan." Mikoto greeted with a hug and Kasumi hugged back.

"You too and I'm sorry if I'm intruding." Kasumi said sheepishly and Mikoto waved her spoon.

"Not at all, I always make extra for Fugaku's lunch, looks like he's getting something different tomorrow then." Mikoto smiled and Kasumi nodded her thanks before her wrist was grabbed and she was hauled outside to their backyard that was full of training equipment and Kasumi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to show me today Kasumi-sensei?" Sasuke asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet in front of her and waiting as patiently as possible.

"Hm… Why don't you show me what you already know huh? Then we can work from there." Kasumi said and Sasuke beamed as Kasumi stepped back, sitting on the porch as Sasuke began with katas then shuriken practise and some basic jutsus before dinner was called and they sat at the table… Fugaku wasn't there but it seemed like a regular thing the way they all acted and Kasumi scowled.

Kasumi helped out after dinner and then was watching Sasuke with a small stealth jutsu she had shown him as Itachi came and sat down next to her. They watched Sasuke for a while, getting frustrated at himself before he started all over again.

"You should be preparing for the mission tomorrow as well. Kakashi-taicho is taking a four man squad with him and its obvious who he's taking with him." Itachi said and Kasumi shrugged.

"My packs are always ready straight after my last mission. And when I know that, I'm calmer the days before we set off and I can think clearly, especially with my techniques… The wrong timing and I'll be dead before I even realise where I've landed." Kasumi said and Itachi hummed.

"Wouldn't want that happening to my friend… Thank you for your advice Kasumi-senpai." Itachi smiled slightly at her and she smiled back, putting her elbow on his shoulder.

"Anytime and anything you need, don't hesitate to ask, I am your guide for being in ANBU after all, I can't lead you wrong."

* * *

Kasumi swore colourfully as she landed awkwardly, twisting her ankle as she sat on the ground and began checking for any damage, it was the third time she had landed on it and it felt like a knife digging into her when she walked on it now. She looked up at the targets and took a deep annoyed breath and let it out. She was trying the target practise Itachi had shown on his first day but her aim was still off by a centimetre or two after the first time she tried which turned into a dismal failure, landing on her ankle the first time.

"Kasumi-chan. Hiruzen-sama is looking for you." Gai called across the training ground and Kasumi sighed as she looked up at the sky… It was turning into a bad day for her somehow.

"Thanks uh… Can you help me up quickly Gai?" Kasumi called with slight annoyed embarrassment to her voice before she felt two hands wrap around her rib cage and set her gently onto her feet.

"You really are tiny aren't you?" Gai laughed and Kasumi glared at him with a pout.

"I like my size okay, just because I seem tiny next to you… Or even Kurenai… Okay fine! I am small okay?" Kasumi vented and Gai took a step back away from the crazy Hatake.

"I was just saying maybe you should have another eating contest with me, you're all skin and bones." Gai said, forgetting about the power of youth for a second.

"My kaa-san was a small women, a shinobi as well and she never put on any weight and neither do I so an eating contest won't do anything but thanks for the offer Gai." Kasumi said, calming the situation completely and Gai gave her a thumbs up.

"The power of youth still burns brightly in you, no matter your size!" Gai said and Kasumi's sweat dropped.

"Thanks uh… You said Hiruzen-sama wanted to see me?" Kasumi asked, getting back to why Gai was there right now.

"Ah yes, he said he wanted to see you as soon as possible. That's all he said." Gai relayed and Kasumi nodded.

"Thanks, see you around Gai." Kasumi said as she was gone with a wave and a displacement in the air and Gai blinked and sighed, seems he would have to find Kakashi himself.

Kasumi landed gracefully with a slight flinch at her ankle that protested as she knelt down in front of Hiruzen in his painting room and waited for him to acknowledge her as he finished something off.

"You wanted to see me Hiruzen-sama?" Kasumi asked and Hiruzen hummed.

"It's not like you to skip out on duty Kasumi-chan. Care to explain?" Hiruzen asked and Kasumi glared down at the floor with a scowl.

"I understand that ANBU takes dirty jobs and such but keeping surveillance on the innocent Uchiha clan is morally wrong and I refuse to do it. Kakashi understands though and said he'd cover for me but that obviously didn't happen." Kasumi said and she listened to Hiruzen puffing on his pipe.

"Would you like to do something else then to help prove the clan's innocence Kasumi-chan?" Hiruzen asked suspiciously and Kasumi looked up at him calculatingly.

"Why is the clan still under surveillance sir? The proof of what happened that night has been presented and both Minato and I, who have gone up against the Uchiha Madara and sensed his presence have cleared their clan, the man is not there." Kasumi asked with annoyance and Hiruzen blew out a puff of smoke.

"Danzo's up to something. He doesn't trust the Uchiha clan and the power of their visual prowess, especially saying an Uchiha was someone who attacked yet the clan cannot provide proof that it was one of them. Danzo will not rest until someone is brought in for the tragedy." Hiruzen explained and Kasumi stood up angrily with her fists clenched.

"That man is not Hokage dammit! Why are you bowing down to him and the other two huh? Even Minato-sensei is frustrated about this and it's putting a strain on his personal life as well." Kasumi yelled at him and Hiruzen glared at her.

"Calm yourself Hatake. This is the whole reason why I've called for you, now calm down and listen." Hiruzen ordered, raising his KI enough to get Kasumi to reluctantly kneel again, she didn't like being commanded like a dog.

"I apologise sir." Kasumi muttered as Hiruzen's KI faded and he sighed.

"I've already spoken to Minato and he's agreed to this. You'll be excused from Team Ro's responsibilities for this cycle until the team is back to other missions other than surveillance. You are someone we both trust inexplicably to do this and come out undiscovered and full of rich information to finally take Danzo out of his position of control." Hiruzen explained and Kasumi looked up with surprise evident in her furrowed eyes.

"So what exactly are you ordering me to do Hiruzen-sama?" Kasumi asked just to make sure and Hiruzen's face hardened.

"Follow him and protect the Uchiha clan from him… He has something up his sleeve for them and neither Minato nor I like where it could be going, especially with talks of an Uchiha coup d'etat against the village." Hiruzen ordered and Kasumi nodded.

"In other words, keep close to Itachi as well… I can get Kakashi to do that for me while I keep watch on Danzo." Kasumi said and Hiruzen nodded, puffing on his pipe as his look became more serious.

"Do you have a mark on him? If not, I can get you one." Hiruzen asked and this time Kasumi smirked darkly.

"Oh I have a mark on him, slightly different from the rest I've placed before… I'll know when he moves, sleeps and uses jutsus… You can count on me Hiruzen-sama, I won't fail this mission… I can't fail this mission." Kasumi said, the last part coming out as a despaired whisper to herself and Hiruzen gave her a gentle smile.

"Very well. Go and see Minato then to Kakashi to excuse yourself from missions for a while. I know you won't fail Kasumi." Hiruzen said as Kasumi nodded seriously.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXX

The scroll felt heavy in Kasumi's hand as she tapped her arm guard against it and her weapons felt heavier than usual in her ANBU uniform, minus the mask. The stairs up the observation tower seemed to be mocking her as she walked up them and stopped at a red door where she knocked and entered.

"Sorry to disturb you taicho, Itachi, but I have a message for you." Kasumi said as she walked over to Kakashi and handed him the scroll as he looked at her and took the scroll, hesitating to open it.

"You never arrived for duty… Do you have an excuse?" Kakashi asked and Kasumi looked away. Itachi knew that look, he'd been having those same thoughts and same emotions that floated over her face… The shameful face of deception.

"I do not agree with this duty sir… And I had a meeting with my superior. It won't happen again Kakashi." Kasumi said shamefully and Kakashi scowled, Kasumi never showed her emotions so easily and freely and he knew there was something up and so he opened the scroll and began to read slowly as Itachi stood there, watching curiously.

"So you've been ordered on another mission for the time being?" Kakashi asked as he continued to read and Kasumi nodded, finding the floor interesting to look at.

"Just keep an eye on him… This mission will be taking most of my attention and I can't falter in its duration." Kasumi said and Kakashi examined her. She was nervous to go up against Danzo like this but there was something else in her eyes that said she wasn't going to fail… Her eyes were full of pride and power as well as her shoulders squared meaning she was ready and excited for this, this was what his sister lived for.

"Alright then, be careful and I'll keep my eye on him for you as best as I can but say hello now and again just to keep with team dynamics. You're dismissed of your duty Kasumi until further notice." Kakashi said as the scroll burned away in his open palm.

"You're not going to be on Team Ro anymore?" Itachi asked and Kasumi turned to face him.

"I will be apart of Ro but I'll only be back in the next cycle for duties but for now I have orders from my superior that needs my immediate skills and attention immediately. Stay out of trouble Itachi and I'll see you soon." Kasumi said as she left, patting his shoulder as she walked out.

"Whose orders is Kasumi-senpai under?" Itachi asked once she had left and they had turned back to their surveillance.

"Both Kasumi and Tenzo are under Hiruzen-sama's orders. Just like you're under Danzo's and I'm under Minato-sensei's… Our team's special because of that and a very controversial team because of it. Hiruzen-sama wouldn't pull one of his own out of a team because of nothing so if he says he needs Kasumi, he means it and she'll be back next cycle of duties." Kakashi reassured him and Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly

'_Stay out of trouble Itachi and I'll see you soon.' _Itachi wondered what Kasumi meant about that, he doesn't cause trouble unless it was a warning to himself, his newest friend truly did care about his well being and than made him smile larger when he saw Sasuke through the telescope.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi sat hidden outside of the window of the Hokage's tower, listening to the meeting taking place inside where Danzo was and where her tracking would begin as she took a deep breath behind her mask and shifted under her black cloak as she listened.

The Uchiha clan was back lashing against the people of the village because of the distrust among the people and the elders and they had to use unnecessary force to restrain people when it came to the Police force. Seven years of suspicion would do that to a clan and people who get told the same rumours everyday but it was going to take longer to heal that relationship than it took to destroy it, suspicion is easier to bloom than to destroy like weeds and viruses and Kasumi scowled as she listened, the sun beating down on her in the hot summer air.

The meeting was finally called to an end as Kasumi sensed Danzo's presence moving calmly through the tower before she followed at a far distance back down into ROOT and she sat in the shadows with her eyes closed, senses on high for tracking Danzo and keeping herself hidden, nothing much happened for the rest of the day as she returned to her apartment and turned in for the night and soon enough, weeks passed easily with Danzo doing almost the same thing everyday… But this was the calm before the storm and Kasumi could feel it building in her chest everyday as she got more paranoid and kept a closer tab on Danzo and his ANBU.

She left shadow clones at night after Danzo returned to his quarters and it would dispel if something was going on or she arrived for duty the next morning. She walked the purple/pink streets of late sunset as she followed two familiar chakras, fingering a small box in her pocket with a scowl as she walked, she was tense and stressed because the knot in her stomach felt like it should explode, she couldn't eat or sleep properly and her senses were running dry because the duty change was coming along shortly and she'd be returning to Team Ro with no information at all.

Kasumi barely blinked as she turned into the Uchiha district and focused with only one thought in mind as the box in her pocket seemed to get heavier and heavier as she walked to the outskirts of the Uchiha compound into their section of forest, the two chakras had stopped and the sky was purple, turning midnight blue slowly as the stars appeared slowly.

"Long time no see." Kasumi said as she came to a ridge with a waterfall falling down it as the two Uchiha's turned around.

"Kasumi-san. What are you doing here?" Shisui asked and Kasumi shrugged as she leaned her back against a tree.

"Looking for you two actually… How's the team doing Itachi?" Kasumi asked, as Shisui looked at Itachi with something unreadable in is eyes, his sharingan being active but barely visible, making his eyes seem red.

"The usual Kasumi-senpai… The change in duty is coming up soon so how's your mission coming along?" Itachi asked and Kasumi scowled and closed her eyes as she crossed her arms and picked up one leg to lean her foot against the tree.

"It's the calm before the storm…" Kasumi said, looking up at the stars, the atmosphere was tense before she got there and she knew about Shisui's commitment to the village after taking a secret mission from Minato as she heard through Hiruzen.

"You said you were looking for us?" Shisui asked, changing the subject as Kasumi perked up and stood up straight as she dug in her pocket and pulled out the little box as she tossed it to Itachi who caught it with confusion.

"What's this?" Itachi asked, fingering the little box and looking at Kasumi with confusion.

"You're thirteenth birthday is an important one is it not? Sorry it's a few days late, my mission has kept me occupied but I hope you like it." Kasumi said with a smile as Itachi's eyes softened as he held the box with a little more care and Shisui gave his cousin an encouraging smile.

"You remembered?" Itachi asked as he turned the box around, looking for the opening and Kasumi nodded.

"You're my friend after all, I wanted to give you something to remember and right now it's a beautiful setting and you're with your two friends, what could be more perfect?" Kasumi asked with a smirk of amusement as Itachi nodded with a smile and finally opened the box and gasped slightly.

"Kasumi-senpai, I can't accept this…" Itachi said as he picked up the necklace and Kasumi shrugged. It was a silver necklace with three silver circles with red gems in them, the same colour as the activated sharingan.

"I just saw it and reminded me of you so I got it… Here." Kasumi said, using her speed unnecessarily, making even Shisui blink at her speed as she slowed down and delicately took the necklace from his fingers, swinging easily behind him before she clipped it on and adjusted it and walked back around to face him and smiled as she looked at the necklace.

"You're as fast as the rumours say. " Shisui smiled, the tense atmosphere seeming to have left already.

"Her speed and power is insane… She took out thirty-two fleeing S-ranked bandits in two minutes flat." Itachi praised and Kasumi's cheeks flustered pink with embarrassment as she grinned.

"Well I did have the fastest shinobi ever known as my sensei, I picked up a lot of useful things from him I guess and he encouraged me but there's still a lot I want to learn and be better than I was the day before." Kasumi said as she shrugged again and Itachi and Shisui smiled at her.

"And not to mention your ability to paralyse a bijuu and the strongest of them all." Shisui added with a small grin, as Kasumi's blush got more defined.

"Stop it! I'm a shinobi just like everyone else, I don't need to be praised." Kasumi said with humoured annoyance and Itachi smiled wider while Shisui chuckled slightly to himself.

"You truly are an amazing shinobi though Kasumi… I wouldn't be surprised if your name ever came up if we ever needed another Hokage." Itachi said more seriously and Kasumi shrugged and looked away at the waterfall.

"Not really my desire or dream but its something to sort of aim for I guess… Hey would you guys like to go to a restaurant and have dinner together, I'll pay since its my treat for Itachi's birthday?" Kasumi asked and the cousins smiled.

"Sounds good, I'll pay for dessert." Shisui laughed at the flustered look on Kasumi's cheeks. "Race you there." He said and he was gone.

"Hey no fair! Come on Itachi, we won't loose to him." Kasumi said with a pout as she grabbed his collar and dragged him by Hiraishin into the village's centre.

XXXXXXXXXX

The night was cool but Kasumi's pocket was still burning with the box in her pocket as her fingers fiddled with it. She had a mark on Itachi now so he was safe and Danzo hadn't moved or anything by the feels of her mark on him as well.

It was late and the full moon hanging high in the night sky. The next 'meeting' would be held in four days time and she was preparing something shocking for her old organisation to repay them and warn them, especially the masked man. Konoha didn't need him interfering any time soon especially with the crap going on with the Uchiha clan she knew she would need to go up against this organisation.

Kasumi had led herself to the memorial stone as she stopped and pulled out the ring box, opening it and looking at the beautifully dangerous red ring with the kanji 'vermilion' on it and wondered what it had to do with the organisation and its plans. She knew it connected her to something and it was dark and scarily dangerous as she shivered from the remembrance of 'connecting' with 'it'.

"What do you guys think?" Kasumi asked the memorial stone. She could imagine seeing Obito shrug and Rin had a concentrated look on her face as she tried to figure it out. "Yeah, I'm not sure about it either but I know it'll be enough to lure at least one of them out and most likely Zetsu who is the main surveillance for Akatsuki. They really want this ring back and it had huge importance as leader-sama explained when I received it." Kasumi said to her friends. Obito pouted with annoyance with not being able to figure it out and help her and Rin sighed, giving her friend and apologetic smile and Kasumi smiled.

"Thanks for the help guys. I'll see you soon okay?" Kasumi said as her images in her mind faded and she shut the box with a loud snap before putting it back into her pocket and remembering a scroll she had to look for before she finishes her next preparations of what she was going to do within the next few days, making her way back to the Hatake household.

The house was unusually cold as she closed the door behind her on the warm summer's night and looked at the open study before her eyes took interest in her little hanging pieces of metal she used to vent and train on and she smiled.

"Looks like I have a plan after all…"

* * *

**A/N: Look who finally made an appearance! Uchiha Shisui! (Crowd goes wild!) And we got to see some of Kasumi's badassness (Yes, i know it's not a word) and she is off doing something reckless again but what does she have in mind? Well you'll have to wait and see :D until next time, drop a review by. Oh by the way:**

**Itachi is 11 (Basically joined ANBU just before his twelth birthday) and turns thirteen and Sasuke is 6-7**

**Shisui I've averaged his age to about 17 maybe 18 let me know if anyone knows his real age about this time but i just thought there's 6 years between Itachi and Sasuke so there's about 6 between them since Itachi thinks of him like a brother i guess? **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay, i need you to promise me one thing for updating so soon... Please go and read Naruto Chapter 682, i couldn't decide whether to face palm or cry with laughter, it was Wow... Just Wow o_O. Also i'm celebrating 50 Followers for A Flash of Silver Lightning, yay! You all ROCK!**

**Again thanks to those who reviewed, Tatty and Dragon and nairn 1572, i think at the end of the war is when 'Yugura', being controlled by Tobi, was when Kisame was approached but who knows and Hidan is pretty much the newbie of the group since his original village just liquidated into a resort country because of their hot springs, probably after the war. It was mentioned somewhere if i remember correctly that Kakuzu and Hidan had different partners before but they kept on killing them which is why they were paired together and i pretty much placed Kasumi in Itachi's place and the last spot hasn't been filled yet, we'll find out later whether Deidara joins or not :) They never did fill Orochimaru's spot in the organisation in the anime when he got kicked out for attacking Itachi and it was pointed out that the rings are important since they went looking for Sasori's after he was killed so Tobi could join... I don't think it ever mentioned about only ten people ever being in Akatsuki? o_O**

**Anyway that's my logic and such right now but thanks for the questions nairn 1572, it keeps me on my toes :) The chapter is inspired by the song Sapphire by Late Night Alumni and the last section was inspired by the song Timbre by Pitbull and Kesha.**

* * *

"_It's been a few years hasn't it Leader-sama."_ The familiar female voice taunted the Akatsuki meeting as they all turned to the one vacant spot they could only hope to fill.

"_Four years has passed by and you dare show your face again?"_ Orochimaru asked and Kasumi just ducked her head slightly in her collar with a smirk of amusement. Her blue eyes glinting out mischievously from her silhouette of the normal Akatsuki cloak and long hair cascading down her back.

"_Well you were the reason I left Orochimaru."_ Kasumi snapped back in the heavy atmosphere.

"_What do you wish to gain by contacting us again Kasumi?"_ Pein asked, his almost purple rinnegan boring into her eyes as she glared back harshly.

"_Maa, I was just interested to see if you've filled my place yet and filled the last vacant place… It appears you haven't, what a shame."_ Kasumi sighed and Kakuzu growled.

"_It seems our relationship can no longer work Kasu-chan."_ Hidan sighed and Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"_It was always one-sided anyway Hidan, don't get your hopes up."_ Kasumi snapped back at them and Kisame laughed.

"_You're still the same… So why did you go rogue on us when you were so loyal?_" Kisame asked and Kasumi glared in Orochimaru's direction.

"_Orochimaru tried to take what wasn't his and I fled…"_ Kasumi stated easily and Zetsu made a click with his tongue.

"_Fraternizing with the enemy."_ White Zetsu said. _"And she's been accepted back as one of them."_ Black Zetsu added.

"_She's no longer one of us."_ Sasori said_. "She's kept us waiting long enough, return your ring."_

"_Sorry, no can do."_ Kasumi sung as her eyes became smug_. "Finders keepers, losers weepers."_

"_Don't play with us girl and return what belongs to Akatsuki!"_ Orochimaru hissed and Kasumi fixed a harsh glare onto him.

"_Shut it you snake paedophile. You're the reason Akatsuki is in this mess with me in the first place and oh, just a little advice Leader-sama…"_ Kasumi began, ignoring the KI leaking off of Orochimaru. _"Put him with someone who doesn't have a 'living' body like the zombie twins or even Sasori for that matter, he is mostly puppet now am I correct?"_ Kasumi snarked and the KI rose in the cave from the silhouettes… This was what she wanted.

"_Bitch, we're not twins or even Jashin dammed remotely related and we're not fucking zombies either!"_ Hidan yelled at her and Kakuzu grunted as well in agreement.

"_Return the ring Kasumi and we won't have a problem._" Pein said and Kasumi pouted and hummed.

"_Nope I still live by my childish chant. Later bitches."_ Kasumi called before she pulled the ring off and opened her eyes to the living room in her house, sitting in the middle of the floor in the rigged up room, her old Akatsuki cloak on when a familiar presence made itself known.

"_In record time… Zetsu."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato sighed as his work just overflowed that day. He had meeting after meeting and his paperwork had taken over then Naruto got into trouble for starting a fight at the academy and Minato had a stern talk with the parents before having to comfort Naruto who broke his strong shell and began to cry and in need of comfort from his tou-chan.

No matter what Minato said or did, people would still see Naruto as the Kyuubi himself and that rubbed off onto their kids with the exception of a few families like the clan heads and his friends. In a way he wished he could just expose his little Kyuubi secret than watch Naruto having to deal with all of it on his own but this was safer for the village and his family of jinchuuriki.

Night had fallen and his shoulders had stayed tense the entire day, like he was on edge, plus that cold wind that had shown up suddenly and gusted into his office every now and again wasn't helping.

"Long night sensei?" Kakashi asked as he made his presence known, still in full uniform and on guard duty for Minato until midnight where shifts would change.

"It's just been a long and harder than usual day. Anything that could go wrong has gone wrong today, I just need some sort of huge drama to end my day with so I can finally go home and start fresh tomorrow but I doubt that's going to happen now I've thrown it out there." Minato sighed as he ran a tired hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair.

"Perhaps you should just turn in now and get the day over with. Start again tomorrow?" Kakashi suggested and Minato hummed as he latched his fingers together behind his head and clicked his back.

"That sounds like a wonderfully good idea but I can't, I have to finish these documents tonight for tomorrow and Hiruzen-sama is already helping me out with them." Minato said and Kakashi leaned his hip against the table and crossed his arms.

"Is the cafeteria still open then?" Kakashi asked and Minato shrugged as he slumped back in his chair.

"You can go and check, a fresh pot of coffee may be exactly what I need right now." Minato sighed and Kakashi hummed.

"I'll be right back then. Itachi is still here if you need anything sensei." Kakashi said before he left in a leisurely walk out of the office to the small cafeteria down on the first floor.

"How is ANBU treating you Itachi-kun?" Minato asked to the faint presence concealed in his office, making conversation to pass the time.

"Its going sir." Itachi replied and Minato smiled as silence followed with the call of night birds in the sky outside in the faint moonlight. Kakashi returned with the pot of coffee and Itachi made himself known as they all had a cup to wake them up a little.

A vibration throughout the village, rippling the coffee in their cups and the pot made them freeze as their adrenaline began to rush through them, as they all rushed to the window and to their right, there had been an explosion in the outskirts of the village.

"That's…" Minato began as realisation hit him.

"Kasumi's place." Kakashi finished, Minato grabbing both of their uniforms as Hiraishin activated and they landed on a piece of wood in the street, the one Minato had a seal on from the house as he bent down and picked it up to look at it.

"That was one hell of an explosion to happen if that piece of wood landed ten blocks away but then again…" Itachi began, looking at the burning rubble that use to be the Hatake Household where Kasumi stayed.

"Kasumi wasn't on duty tonight." Minato said dazily as he stared at the piece of wood and looked up to see panic clear in Kakashi's eyes before they ran at full speed towards the still burning house… well what was left of it.

"Water style: Raging Waves jutsu." The burning house was doused with water jutsus as the Uchiha Police Force had arrived since the house was close to the Uchiha compound.

"What happened here?" Fugaku asked as he came up next to Minato as they Uchiha's tried to douse out the flame.

"Kasumi might still be in there somewhere. I don't know what happened." Minato said and Fugaku gave out an order as the water became gentler as it took out the last of the raging flames.

"She could be seriously hurt because of the massive damage done to the house. We'll start searching." Fugaku said as he gave an order, sharingans were activated as they began to walk into the rubble carefully and looking intently for Kasumi who might be there still. Kakashi and Itachi stood stiffly next to Minato as Fugaku joined the search and people began to crowd the streets on either side of the road to see what happened and medics had arrived as well, the Police Force taking care of crowd control as Hiruzen arrived.

"Where's Kasumi-chan?" He asked out of breath as the elders and Danzo arrived as well.

"We think she's under there somewhere." Itachi informed him, the least shocked and worried out of Minato and Kakashi. Hiruzen looked at the damage and it looked as though the whole first floor of the house had been disintegrated and the second story just fell onto it by the roof being intact in places after falling like that and he scowled.

"Taicho!" One of the Uchiha's called and instantly Fugaku, Minato and Kakashi rushed over and began moving rubble quickly and carefully, uncovering more of Kasumi who was conscious as she laid on her side with hooded eyes and harsh breathing, her body jerking from silent coughs.

"Looks like… I should have… gotten that gas leak… checked out huh?" Kasumi said softly with a small smile and winced with a silent cough.

"We need to get her to the hospital right away." Fugaku said and Minato bent down and picked her up carefully with Kakashi's help and flashed her to the hospital with Kakashi tagging along as she was put onto a stretcher right away and taken away, an oxygen mask put on her right away and Minato sat down on a chair with a sigh.

"Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut from now on." Minato sighed and Kakashi nodded, looking down the corridor, worried for his sister.

"I think that would be wise sensei."

XXXXXXXXXX

"_In record time… Zetsu."_ Kasumi said to the plant like man who appeared in her living room as she stepped away from him.

"Give me the ring and I'll take my leave." Black Zetsu said and Kasumi smiled and hummed.

"Maybe you should check your position first before you come here demanding stuff. I rigged this house up especially for you tonight, I wouldn't just show up to the meeting without my own intentions." Kasumi said as she crossed her arms lightly and Zetsu tried to move his foot and looked down, seals were slowly snaking their way up his body and paralysing him. "And don't think you can leave through your plant like technique either, right now, the inside of my house is like another dimension and you're no longer attached to your beloved earth so I'll take this time to get some things answered for my curiosity."

"Like we would say anything to a traitor like you." White Zetsu said with a slight sneer. "You don't understand your position either." Black Zetsu added and Kasumi scowled slightly.

"Right now I have the upper hand and I plan to destroy you for good but first things first…" Kasumi said as she walked around him, two metres away as she examined him and Zetsu examined the house. It didn't look rigged apart from the seals that have trapped him in a subspace of time and not being able to connect to the earth and there were little squares of metal hanging everywhere, connected by wiring that plugged into the wall, knowing it would compliment her lightning nature. "What are you afraid of?" Kasumi asked, getting close into his face and narrowing her eyes at him and Zetsu stood calmly as the seals snaked up onto his arms.

"What makes you think I feel emotions like you humans do?" White Zetsu asked and Kasumi leaned back into her space and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay let me rephrase that… What's the best element that I know would kill you or seriously hurt you so you'll be partially useless? Let's start with my favourite… Lightning." Kasumi smiled as she began to spark and the bolts hitting against the little panels on the wall. "What are these rings Zetsu and why are they so important?" Kasumi ordered harshly as her eyes narrowed harshly, her arms tightening across her chest.

Zetsu didn't flinch and Kasumi knew Lightning wouldn't make him flinch being a plant in a way as she fingered the ring after uncrossing her arms and watched Zetsu intently.

"They're connected to your final plan, am I correct?" Kasumi asked again, holding the ring closer to Zetsu and White Zetsu sneered, that confirmed her question. "Your final plan involved bijuu and jinchuuriki am I correct?" Kasumi asked again but Zetsu didn't budge and Kasumi sighed slightly.

"Okay well it seems like lightning doesn't seem to freak you out… Earth would be giving you a get away and you're a plant, you'll like my water torture… So that gives me wind and fire." Kasumi said and Zetsu looked at her on the last word and she smirked… Of coarse Zetsu would dislike fire, she knew that from the beginning before she even went to the meeting.

"So… The Kyuubi, eight years ago…" Kasumi began and Zetsu looked at her as her seals wrapped around his head covering and officially holding him down fully. "The masked man has something that has to do with the bijuu if he can easily control the Kyuubi, is that what this ring connects to and why you haven't filled in the last spot yet?" Kasumi asked and Zetsu stared partially blankly at her which means her reasoning was wrong somewhere.

"Too bad I don't know any wind jutsus…" Kasumi sighed as she pocketed the ring and pulled off her Akatsuki cloak and began to seal it into a scroll that she tucked neatly under her clothing and looked back at Zetsu. "Do you multiply like some of those odd plants where just planting a piece of them creates a new plant or do you divide so many times like an earthworm? Damn… Now I really want to know…" Kasumi sighed as she sat down on her couch and looked at Zetsu as she lounged comfortably.

"I could cut you up… But that would mean finding a chain saw or something at this time of night and releasing my seals which means you could escape. So you're really not going to say anything about the rings being connected to the bijuu somehow?" Kasumi asked with a pout in an innocent voice and Zetsu glared at her slightly, meaning that was correct in some way and she narrowed her eyes.

"Well then… Fire it is." Kasumi said as she stood up and Zetsu twitched ever so slightly.

"You don't know any fire jutsus." Black Zetsu pointed out as Kasumi turned her back on him and she smiled victoriously, so Akatsuki had been watching her.

"How would you know? Unless…" Kasumi said turning to face him. "You guys have been watching my movements?" Kasumi asked and Zetsu stared at her, dead on correct assumption.

"But you see my dear Zetsu, fire is destructive all on its own… You just have to get creative sometimes." Kasumi said as she put her hands together in a prayer pose as the walls shimmered and revealed they were full of heavy paper bombs and Zetsu's eyes widened.

"You're suicidal." White Zetsu said and Kasumi smirked.

"More a masochist, I plan on surviving this but I guess that means you have a way of surviving as well… Do you smell that as well?" Kasumi growled with a smile as her eyes glinted, reflecting the pain she was going to inflict… Zetsu wasn't getting out of this in one piece.

"Suicidal would be the correct term for you." Black Zetsu said, smelling the gas leaking heavily in the air.

"I will promise one thing though Zetsu before we part be it death or departure." Kasumi said as she stood calmly in front of him with blank dead eyes that held this promise in them. "Next time we meet, if we ever do again… I will kill you and anyone from Akatsuki if I ever see them again, relay this to Madara as well if you survive that is… This plan just popped itself into my head late one night so who knows it might not work." Kasumi smiled stepping back from Zetsu and lighting a lighter before throwing it towards the kitchen and activated the paper bombs. The first explosion, Kasumi used Hiraishin to get upstairs to the furthest side of the house and by the second explosion, the house was collapsing and the wind was knocked from Kasumi, making her pass out slightly.

Water washing over her work her up as she shivered from pain and the cold as she couldn't stop the little coughs from escaping her as a beam pressed against her temple, luckily it wasn't heavy and there was a heavier one across her stomach and digging into her shins. She could vaguely hear voices as it got noisier through all of the rubble and people moving around and she pushed the beam from her head slightly.

"Taicho!" Someone called and Kasumi smiled slightly as she felt the weight getting lighter before she was released completely and noticed Minato's blonde hair and Kakashi's silver hair as she gave them a small smile.

"Looks like… I should have… gotten that gas leak… checked out huh?" Kasumi said softly with a small smile and winced with a silent cough.

"We need to get her to the hospital right away." She heard Fugaku's voice, which sounded stern yet concern was laced with it before she was picked up and cried out silently as her lungs wouldn't let her… Seems she was more damaged than she thought as she passed out, seeing bright lights lastly and her body being shifted.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Perhaps you should go home sensei… I'll take care of the situation down there." Kakashi said to Minato who was practically falling asleep where he sat.

"You're right." Minato sighed as he stood up and Itachi arrived at the hospital for his duty after being left behind earlier.

"The crowd has begun to disperse and the fire has been put out completely, the gas line to the house has been shut down as well." Itachi reported and they both nodded.

"Our shift is only for another hour. I have the house to sort out, can I count on you Itachi?" Kakashi asked the Uchiha who nodded seriously.

"Of coarse Taicho. Do what you have to." Itachi said and Minato nodded.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Minato said as he left with Itachi by his side and Kakashi began his way back to the destroyed house and thanked the Uchiha Police who had taped it off and made it safe.

Kakashi walked the circumference of the explosion and noted it was too small by the size that was seen from Minato's office and the force would have pushed it way further than ten blocks down from it… Almost like a dome covered it and Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

The first level of the house had been disintegrated and the second story just fell onto it by the roof being intact in places after falling like that which mean it was an almost controlled explosion, it exploded outwards in the first floor and gas leak explosions wouldn't do that. Surely Kasumi wouldn't have been so stupid either, her nose was better than his and most Inuzuka's and would have done something about the leak right away… Gas leaks don't just explode like that either. It would have ripped up the entire house.

Kakashi uncovered his nose and sniffed as he scowled further… gunpowder from paper bombs lingered in the air, underneath the gas smell. Kasumi had planned for this to happen by what all of the evidence was pointing to as he picked up her scorched metal plates that led to where a wall use to be and was still plugged in… The metal plate was in the lounge and not the study or her room.

"Who did you fight against tonight Kasumi?" Kakashi wondered out loud as he cleaned the metal plate in his hand.

* * *

Kasumi jerked awake and groaned as she relaxed into the hospital bed and closed her eyes as she willed her pain down before reaching for her drip to increase the morphine and a hand stopped her.

"After the stunt you pulled off last night, I don't think you deserve anymore pain medication than what's already leaking into your system." Kakashi scolded as he put her arm back onto the bed and Kasumi half glared at him as he sat next to her bed in his off duty uniform. Kasumi huffed lightly since her lungs still felt gritty and sore from the smoke inhalation as she put her cold hand on her cheek and winced. It felt like someone had been rubbing sandpaper against it for hours.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kasumi muttered as she looked out of her window, it was late in the afternoon.

"A gas leak may fool sensei but I went back last night… It was a controlled explosion and you wouldn't risk yourself like that if it wasn't someone you were fighting in that house and wanted to make sure they stayed dead." Kakashi said and Kasumi looked down at her bed guiltily.

"I lured a member of Akatsuki in but I don't think he died but I got some information from them at least… I had to make it seem like I didn't have a plan and home was the only place I knew where it was safe and I knew every crook and crevice of that place for my seal to work plus the Uchiha clan was nearby if I needed any help. I hope you thanked them for helping me out." Kasumi said, looking guiltily at Kakashi who looked like he was seething in his charcoal eye.

"I did thank them… What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed Kasumi." Kakashi hissed at her angrily and Kasumi clenched her jaw.

"Death's nothing new to me and you know already I'm willing to give up my life to save the ones I care about and stop Akatsuki. I will not be sorry for my actions last night." Kasumi said sternly, looking dead into Kakashi's eye the entire time as he frowned slightly. Kasumi saw old fear rising in his eye and she felt bad for what she said and gripped his hand, making him look back at her after he looked away. "Kakashi… Out of all the times I've died and gotten seriously hurt where I could have died, how many times have I actually not had a back up plan to at least survive?" Kasumi asked confusingly but Kakashi understood as he sighed.

"Once… The first time you officially 'died'." Kakashi said and Kasumi nodded with a smile.

"I may have had the intention to die but that's worse case scenario, I'll always try to come out alive even if I get very hurt in the process… Its just like taking missions, we're always teetering on the edge of life and death each mission we take but its plans and clear thinking that get us through. Its not like we go out there planning to die. Do you understand now?" Kasumi asked and strangely Kakashi did as he nodded and his whole posture relaxed slightly, knowing this information now as Kasumi continued to hold his hand.

"Hiruzen-sama said he wanted to see you once you're awake and can leave the hospital. The doctors said you can leave this afternoon which happens to be now." Kakashi added and Kasumi smiled as she reached for her drip and turned up the pain medication.

"In a few minutes… I need a bit more morphine then I can leave." Kasumi smiled and Kakashi rolled his eye and sighed.

"I brought your clothes for you as well and duty roster will be up tomorrow morning. Team Ro's back on the field." Kakashi said as he pointed at the box under her bed with her ANBU uniform in it and Kasumi nodded.

"I'll be there." Kasumi said as she pulled her drip out and Kakashi passed her clothes to her and turned around as Kasumi began to dress into her uniform.

"I'll see you then." Kakashi said as he walked to the door and left and Kasumi fixed her mask to the side of her head as she placed her last pouches on and tested the grip of her katana sitting on her right shoulder. Kasumi took a deep breath as she activated her chakra and landed in a crouch in Hiruzen's painting room in a crouch as the game of shogi with Asuma was suspended.

"Do you need me to leave tou-sama?" Asuma asked and Kasumi looked up.

"No need. I'll just be a minute." Kasumi smiled at him and he looked at Hiruzen who smiled and nodded.

"Speak Kasumi." Hiruzen said softly as they both absentmindedly returned to their game of shogi.

"I managed to gain some information about what we spoke about four years ago sir." Kasumi began after a short silence to get her thoughts together so she could explain everything without Asuma catching on.

"And?" He asked as he moved a piece on the shogi board.

"Yes sir. The rings are connected to 'them' but not directly, more in a round about way. They have not filled my spot but I think they can't if I have the ring and the last position has not been filled sir. 'He' also still a part of 'them' and doesn't seem to be leaving soon either and I may have wounded one of them as well." Kasumi explained with emphasis as Asuma seemed confused but was politely trying to ignore it and Hiruzen scowled at the shogi board.

"I see… I guess some information is better than nothing then but its not worth it Kasumi. Remember that next time. How are you feeling after your gas leak explosion?" Hiruzen asked, looking directly into her eyes and she couldn't help the twitch of her lips.

"I'm fine sir, I managed to avoid most of the explosion. I was lucky I was kind of ready for it thanks to my shinobi senses… I wanted to ask you something sir." Kasumi said, bowing her head once again and Hiruzen looked up as it was Asuma's turn. "How is Shisui doing sir?" Kasumi asked and Hiruzen smiled slightly.

"He's going to use Kotoamatsukami to persuade peace… I've already spoken to Danzo and Minato has agreed with Shisui's plan. Is there anything else Kasumi?" Hiruzen asked and Kasumi scowled.

"Kotoamatsukami? Is that something to do with the sharingan sir?" Kasumi asked and Hiruzen nodded.

"Is something called the mangekyo sharingan, similar to Uchiha Kagumi's abilities." Hiruzen and Kasumi's eyes widened slightly.

"There's a meeting tonight isn't there?" Kasumi asked, keeping her panic down as Hiruzen scowled slightly and nodded.

"Shit…" Kasumi barely breathed out, she thought Danzo would go after Itachi because he is Fugaku's son, the son of the clan head but if Shisui has this power and Danzo…

"Is something wrong Kasumi-chan?" Asuma asked, noticing she had gone a bit pale as her stance shifted with both knees on the floor.

"No it's not… I've got to go Hiruzen-sama." Kasumi said as she was gone with a displacement in the air and Hiruzen scowled.

Kasumi felt the burn of her specialized Hiraishin seal as she knelt there and she had paled as it worsened… It was the sign of her seal dying on something living and it was that special seal she had placed onto Danzo and she knew in her gut that this was what she was waiting for as the knot in her stomach began to untwist. She made a hasty goodbye before she focused on the seal before it disappeared and instantly had ribs cracked as she landed on the other side.

Everything happened to fast for her to register, she had pushed someone out of the way and noticed Danzo to the right of her, her feet were not on the ground but maybe it was the impact Danzo's spear shaped hand on her ribs that had flung her into the air. Her hand shook as instincts took over and she flung her kunai with lightning speed and skidded on the ground, luckily on her feet this time as she glared back at Danzo and breathing heavily as the taste of warm stick blood began to make itself known in her mouth and up her nose as her right hand cupped her broken ribs and punctured lung as she began emergency first aid on her punctured lung.

"Its becoming a habit of yours to interfere in my business Kasumi, I never knew you had a mark on Shisui." Danzo said calmly and Kasumi scowled as it hurt to pant in the pain as she tried to focus on her ribs and lung as well… The over dose of morphine from earlier was also beginning to disappear.

"Not on Shisui…" Kasumi said out roughly as she smiled slightly and closed one eye with the pain as she was barely standing still on bent knees in front of Shisui who was still sitting on the floor behind her… So that's who Kasumi had pushed out of the way. Danzo seemed surprised at her words and then anger washed over his face and he growled.

"I always knew keeping some loyal dog like you around was going to turn around and bite the hand that fed it and helped it heal." Danzo growled as his personal ANBU appeared and Kasumi scowled as she slipped and landed on one knee but her keen eyes were trained on the ninjas movements.

"Kasumi-san…" Shisui said out in panic as he knelt next to her but she brushed him off.

"Not now…" Kasumi said and he backed off and she glared back at Danzo before her mouth twisted into a darkly amused smile. "Who do you think got that last sharingan for you Danzo-sama. That's right, I put a mark on that and I was right in my intuition." Kasumi said as she stood again and her eyes flashed from ANBU to ANBU who were readying themselves to strike.

"Get that sharingan for me." Danzo ordered and Kasumi growled as she sparked.

"Don't kick the loyal dog Danzo or it will come back and bite you." Kasumi yelled at him as she sparked up completely as it surrounded Shisui as well and the ANBU couldn't touch her as she focused a huge bolt of lighting in Danzo's direction and the ANBU jumped in with a weak wall of earth. It was the distraction she needed as she turned and grabbed Shisui's hand and they were gone, landing in Training Ground Three as Kasumi cried out with the landing.

"Kasumi-san." Shisui said with worry as he crawled over to her and she clutched at her ribs on her right, blood was seeping through and she was choking slightly.

"Medical pack, there's a bandage there for now and food pills so I can replenish my chakra… I didn't expect the far jumps I had to do." Kasumi said, pain in every word she said as she rolled gently onto her left and felt Shisui digging in her pack.

"How did you know I was in trouble and Danzo-sama was going to do that?" Shisui asked as she rolled back and sat up slightly as Shisui began to bandage her up.

"I was in ROOT a few years ago and got Danzo his last sharingan under that bandage in his right eye. I felt it dying meaning he was in a real bind or he had his eye set on a new sharingan and I had a feeling for the latter. I only figured out it was you after I had a short talk with Hiruzen-sama but that can wait until later…" Kasumi said as she stood up with Shisui. "We need to get you into that meeting and accomplish what you were planning without fault."

"I thought it was a good plan in the beginning but what if this doesn't change anything? The village will still be the same and cause more trouble on Fugaku's head, a coup is still highly likely to happen and I can't choose between my clan and the village." Shisui said desperately and Kasumi grabbed his collar and yanked him forwards as she growled.

"Dammit, its too late to think about that! Danzo's after your mangekyo sharingan and he'll be after Itachi and fuck, I'm trying to help you here dammit!" Kasumi yelled in his face as he gaped slightly and Kasumi shut her eyes tight, now wasn't the time to cry as night was falling… she could feel KI in the far off distance.

"Look… We can try, Danzo's the reason for this unrest in the higher ups and the Uchiha clan was trying to help, they're as much apart of this village as the Hyuuga clan, Nara clan, even Hiruzen-sama's clan, the Sarutobi clan. Things need to change and Danzo's the first thing I want to get rid of and it seems Hiruzen is falling in exactly the same way... Stop the coup d'etat and we can try to go from there, I'm sure there's others in your clan that feel the same way you do Shisui, like Itachi." Kasumi said in a rush but Shisui was listening intently, his mangekyo sharingan spinning already before he smiled and closed his eyes and Kasumi slowly released his collar and took a step back. "Don't worry about anything else right now but your clan… You need to get to that meeting Shisui." Kasumi said softly as Shisui opened his eyes, full of live determination again and nodded at Kasumi.

"I need to meet Itachi first and I'm already late for that." Shisui said and remembered Kasumi's condition and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry about my condition, let's go get Itachi and head to the meeting." Kasumi said as he took her hand and led her through the forest as she concentrated on not jerking her body too badly and landed down in another training ground by a huge rock where Itachi stood in his ANBU uniform.

"Shisui… Kasumi-senpai, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked as he removed his mask and Shisui waved it off.

"No time for that, we're late Itachi… We have a coup to stop." Shisui said as he dragged Kasumi along and Itachi followed close behind, noticing Kasumi's condition. Kasumi stopped them in the trees by the Nakano Shrine and the cousins looked at Kasumi with confusion.

"I can't approach, it'd be rude but go ahead and do your best Shisui, Itachi." Kasumi said and Shisui nodded and took off towards Fugaku and bowed as Itachi turned to her.

"What happened?" Itachi asked and Kasumi shook her head.

"Not now, you need to help Shisui in there so get going." Kasumi said and Itachi opened his mouth. "It's an order!' Kasumi snapped and Itachi scowled as he looked at her calculatingly before he approached the shrine and walked in with the rest of the Uchiha and the doors closed and Kasumi jumped down, getting to work quickly. She placed four of her kunai around the circumference and then one in front of the steps of the shrine as she formed quick hand seals and touched the one by the stairs as it glowed blue and the light shot a line to the kunai that was placed further ahead as the light shot out in two different ways, activating the three other kunai and forming a barrier as she stood up carefully and sat up on the archway with the Uchiha symbol on it as the shadows in the forest moved.

"You're meddling in Konoha's downfall Kasumi." Danzo said as he appeared out of the shadows and touched the barrier to flinch away, shaking his hand from the sudden shock and Kasumi scowled as she dangled one leg off the archway.

"Like you haven't meddled enough in the world's downfall Danzo?" Kasumi snarked back, trying to look as laid back as possible through the dull ache on her side with her one hand resting there, barely glowing green as she tried to slowly ebb away the pain and heal it without it being seen as a weakness.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Ame, twenty years ago." Kasumi cut him off as there were sparks along the barrier and she could sense Danzo's ANBU in the shadows trying to find a weakness in the barrier and she narrowed her eyes in satisfaction, it was a seal to hold down bijuu for as long as the person's chakra lasted and the small hits were taking very little chakra.

"I did it for the good of Konoha…"

"And screwed the world over in the mean time… I know a lot more than you think I do Danzo so don't try to bullshit your way around me, I spent three years with S-ranked criminals, the slimiest of them all. I can play your game as well as you can." Kasumi said as her leg dangled back an forth and there was a hit to the back of her barrier and she scowled as she concentrated chakra there to send out a bolt of lightning from that position and missed as she narrowed her eyes.

"The Uchiha clan will be the downfall of Konoha." Danzo said to her and she raised an eyebrow as she focused her chakra to the kunai up front and sparked it, making Danzo jump back into the shadows.

"Correction, you'll be the downfall of Konoha. This world lacks trust, always having to look in the shadows, shut the doors and watching your back, I lived like that for three years because I didn't trust my partner and my instincts were right when he tried to kill me. We don't need something like this in a village that has bigger enemies out there and doing things as politically correct and democratically right as possible is always the first solution to try but it seems you just want to do things your way." Kasumi said and she didn't get an answer but an onslaught of wind jutsus at her barrier as it sparked loudly like an electrical storm and flashed blue with chakra but it held steady.

Kasumi knew there were no outside weaknesses to the barrier. She had even changed the barrier to include her kunai which strengthened it further with her lightning chakra adding to it through her kunai that had a continuously open connection so it distributed the hits against the barrier equally and made it a sure inside sealing barrier if you wanted to protect yourself from what was outside the barrier. It was also a deception barrier, seeming to be made out of a lightning barrier but that was just pudding to the seal barrier she had edited with her skills of being able to deconstruct things rather than finishing something complete.

Kasumi got annoyed with the last ringing attack as she put her hands together with her kunai in between and lightning encased her body as the barrier began to shoot out into the woods, chasing the ANBU back.

"The entire Uchiha clan is in this shrine Danzo… Do you really want them to go up against your ANBU and yourself?" Kasumi questioned with annoyance in her voice.

"What makes you think they'll be on your side if they were to come up and see this? Being trapped in a dome with Konoha ANBU trying to get them out?" Danzo asked and Kasumi smiled as her attack died down.

"On the contrary Danzo, the seal is easily broken from the inside as I'm sure you can see." Kasumi said, pointing her kunai to the others lodged in the ground. "Leave before the clan comes up here and finishes you for good." Kasumi growled and the shadows left leaving the natural shadows of the night as she jumped down and cried out, landing on her knees, knocking the inner kunai before she passed out and it broke the barrier she had around the place before she blackened out.

Fugaku scowled as he watched Kasumi talking to someone, the meeting had gone smoothly but they had all sensed the battle going on upstairs and Shisui and Itachi had something to do with it by their stalling. There was a barrier around the shrine and people in the shadows as he watched and noted the barrier was weak from the inside while people from the outside were trying to break through.

"Itachi, whose orders does Kasumi fall under?" Fugaku asked, eyes never straying from the battle through the crack in the doors he had opened to see what was going on.

"Hiruzen-sama's officially but she's close to Yondaime as well being her ex-sensei… She helped Shisui and I otherwise we would have been later than we already were." Itachi said and Fugaku looked at Itachi with something unreadable in his eyes before he looked back to see the shadowed people had left and Kasumi had collapsed, ending her barrier as well.

"Kasumi-san!" Shisui shouted as he pushed past Fugaku and ran towards her with Itachi following and Fugaku called the meeting to an end as he headed out after the other two and checked Kasumi over gently, noticing chakra exhaustion and the damage to the right side of her ribs.

"She's not breathing." Itachi pointed out and Fugaku scowled as he had to take command.

"Shisui, get her to the hospital right away. Itachi, alert Minato and Kakashi-kun. I'll find Hiruzen-sama." Fugaku commanded as he helped Shisui pick her up and he was gone quickly back towards Konoha and Itachi was behind him as Fugaku listened to the clan that had gathered around in worry… Maybe there was hope for the Uchiha clan and the village if Kasumi would risk her life for them and Hiruzen and Minato truly did want peace with the Uchiha clan. Maybe Kasumi was protecting the clan from the one causing the trouble in the higher ups?

* * *

"You really know how to freak an entire clan out don't you?" Shisui asked as Kasumi's eyes fluttered open and she groaned, turning her head away from them.

"Here again?" She whined out and Shisui and Itachi laughed slightly. "What did I do this time?" Kasumi whined as she turned her head back and opened her eyes. Shisui was sitting next to her bed and Itachi was standing next to him.

"They had to revive you… You were dead for three minutes." Itachi said and Kasumi sighed lightly as her right side still burned like a bitch.

"Well three times lucky I guess… How long have I been out for?" Kasumi asked, bringing her right arm up carefully to rest across her forehead.

"Two days… Konoha's Silver Ghost lives again. Danzo wasn't very happy about it." Shisui said and Kasumi smirked.

"Good… That damn bastard. How did everything go with the meeting?" Kasumi asked, her eyes and frame becoming slightly tensed under the blanket.

"Perfectly… My Otou-sama has even been in here to visit you and he says thank you, even if he wouldn't admit it when you're awake or anyone else was around. He understands now that Hiruzen-sama and Minato-sama truly want peace with the clan and the village." Itachi explained and Kasumi nodded as she gently dropped her arm back to her side.

"And the threat of a coup d'etat?" Kasumi asked and Shisui furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"Still not completely out of the woods but it'll take time with the clan and village. Something drastic will have to change the way they both think but for now its peaceful." Shisui explained and Kasumi nodded.

"How did you ever get mixed up into this mess Kasumi-senpai?" Itachi asked with some amusement but more curiosity than anything and Kasumi stared up at the ceiling.

"Let's just say your clan is slotted into my plans along the way and I need your power as much as you need my help right now… There's things out there that will bring the world to its knees." Kasumi said and both Itachi and Shisui scowled at that… What had Kasumi seen and what does she know? Shisui opened his mouth to ask something before the door was swung open violently and Kushina was hugging the life out of Kasumi… again.

"Kushina, give her room to breath." Minato laughed as Naruto came bounding as well and jumped on the bed next to Kasumi's legs once Kushina let go of her. "Thanks for watching over her and send Fugaku my regards." Minato smiled to the Uchiha cousins who nodded at him.

"We'll see you around Kasumi-san." Shisui called as they left, closing the door behind them.

"You scared us again shannaro!" Kushina shouted at Kasumi with her hands on her hips and her hair was beginning to whip up and Naruto ducked behind the bed and Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"It should be nothing new by now." Kasumi commented and Minato sighed as he sat where Shisui was sitting before. "Is Kakashi okay?" Kasumi asked seriously as Kushina and Minato shared a look.

"He was a bit distressed when we sat in the waiting room and he went stiff when he heard you were down and out for three minutes but he's okay, just a little angry at you… What happened out there? Fugaku said they just found you passed out when they came out of the Nakano Shrine?" Minato asked and Kasumi did a silent happy dance, glade no one had said anything.

"Training accident… I was trying out a new earth jutsu and it backfired and hit me in my ribs. I didn't have enough chakra to heal myself completely so I dragged myself in the general direction I could sense some people and ended up there." Kasumi explained and Kushina tsk'ed while Minato frowned.

"You know not to train by yourself Kasumi, especially with the techniques you just run straight into." Minato sighed and Kasumi looked away but this time, Minato caught her look. It was a look of sorry but it was of regret and deep saddened pain and not the physical pain either. It was guilt, fear, despair, anger and so many that had darkened her heart… So much darker than he's ever seen Kakashi's even when he turned cold hearted. Kasumi's eyes and conscience were just… Absent, no longer there on the surface. Everything about his favourite student screamed 'fake' and 'forced', well practised over time which meant her ability to lie was almost undetectable… If Kasumi was hurt, she would have used her kunai that she knows Kakashi keeps as a beacon and flashed to him and able to get help.

"Kasumi…" Minato called calmly like the team leader he once was to her and she looked at him. "What happened to the trust between us?" Minato asked and Kasumi's eyes narrowed painfully as small tears welled in her eyes and her fists curled into light balls with her jaw clenching ever so slightly… No one would be able to notice the subtle changes if he hadn't known her since she was small. Her eyes glistened with pain but also an angry defence and protection like a lioness protecting her cubs and Minato knew… She was keeping things from him to protect him from something.

"My trust flew out the window years ago sensei. I can't give it easily anymore and it's broken too easily." Kasumi explained, still looking down at the bed with frozen eyes of guilt.

"And I've broken your trust?" Minato asked, it was just the two of them in the room now.

"I wanted to forgive you sensei… But the thing with my seal is that when anyone tries to look at it, it feels like they're pulling not only at my soul but at my insides and every last dirty little secret I've ever been told… Like breaking your walls down involuntarily and digging further, it hurt so much." Kasumi whimpered as her hands turned white from clenching them so tightly and she clutched her eyes closed as tears still leaked through them, her breath whimpering from the pain of trying to stifle her cries as she shook slightly.

"I see…" Minato mused softly as he listened to her hold back her emotions. He knew from that day that his relationship with her had changed and had been damaged and now time had eaten away at it as well. "Am I able to earn your trust back Kasumi?" Minato asked gently as he touched her hand and rubbed his thumb soothing across the cool skin as she took one final small breath and opened her red rimmed blue eyes that looked so vunerable.

"Of coarse… You're my sensei, my friend. Someone I gave my life for once and you think after one incident like that, I'd never want to see you again?" Kasumi smiled slightly at him and gripped his hand in hers.

"Are you two finished having a sappy moment yet?" Naruto called from the door and they both laughed.

"Yes Naruto, we are, come and give me a big but gentle hug." Kasumi called as the speeding ball of blonde sped in and jumped on her bed and hugged her enthusiastically but gently as she hugged him back gently.

"I hope I have a relationship with my sensei the same way you have with tou-chan Kasumi-nee." Naruto said as he rested against her and Kasumi smiled as she gently ruffled his soft blonde hair.

"And I hope you get that opportunity too Naruto-kun." Kasumi said as she rested her cheek against the crown of his head and Kushina returned as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

"A party?" Kasumi asked, sitting up in her hospital bed a few days later.

"Otou-sama says it's for integrating back into the village but its actually his birthday this weekend." Itachi said with a slightly hidden smile in his eyes and Kasumi nodded, still a little unsure.

"Fugaku's not one for celebrating things like birthdays anyway." Shisui shrugged, sitting on his chair next to Kasumi's bed.

"Who else has he invited anyway?" Kasumi asked and Itachi held up a hand as he began to list them.

"Most of the clan head and their family, Minato-sama and his family, even Danzo-sama, Hiruzen-sama and Koharu-sama and Homura-sama. I've invited Kakashi-taicho and Tenzo-san so now I'm asking you because it seems my Otou-sama has taken a liking to you strangely." Itachi said and Kasumi smiled slightly.

"I'll be there if I'm released from hospital by then… Minato-sensei has put seals all around my room after my first escape attempt." Kasumi said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms gently.

"And you can't undo them?" Shisui asked with some amusement to his voice and Kasumi groaned as she leaned back against her propped up pillow.

"No… He's come up with some weird barrier techniques that only work from the outside and my chakra can't quite reach the first seal to deactivate it. I've studied it the whole time I've been here and that's the only weakness I can find and I just can't reach it and sensei's the only one who can deactivate it properly without it alerting him… I'd be quick enough to escape but the seal even blocks off Hiraishin." Kasumi complained with exasperation and the Uchiha cousins smiled as she pouted and fiddled with her blanket.

"Minato-sama knows you too well." Itachi said, leaning against the window frame as he looked outside when the sound of a bird was heard and Kasumi groaned like a kid.

"No fair! I want to go back to missions!" Kasumi whined and Itachi gave an apologetic smile.

"It's a summoning… I wonder what they want." Itachi said as he stood up and fixed his uniform, tightening the straps and putting his arm guards back on.

"By the way, what happened about our little Danzo problem 'that' night?" Kasumi asked seriously as they two Uchiha looked at each other and back at Kasumi.

"We haven't said anything, just that we found you outside of the shrine. Fugaku knows something is up but he knows that Minato-sama and Hiruzen-sama really want peace with the clan and that the problem lies elsewhere. Danzo hasn't done anything since that night though." Shisui explained and Kasumi scowled as she bit the inside of her lips and mulled this over before nodding a relaxed face once more.

"Thanks… I'll see you at the party Itachi." Kasumi said before Itachi was gone with a shower of black Raven feathers.

"I have to get going too. I'll see you soon Kasumi-san." Shisui said as he stood up and was gone with a shimmer of displacement in the air.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi hated parties. But Kasumi had threatened him to attend and soon found out that there were a lot of people there he knew as well like Gai and the usual people, at least the shadows were being kind to him that night as he sat in a corner of the large courtyard and drank his beer quietly.

"My eternal rival, where is your youthful sister tonight?" Gai asked, sitting down next to him and slinging an arm over his shoulders.

"Probably in the hospital still. She got caught in a vicious training accident just over a week ago, broke her ribs on her right side with a collapsed lung and they had to resuscitate her once." Kakashi explained blandly as he watched couples dancing around the large bonfire in the middle of the courtyard.

"I heard her house exploded." Gai mentioned with slight confusion and Kakashi scowled slightly.

"That was the night before this happened. She wasn't even supposed to be out of the hospital then either." Kakashi explained, sneakily taking a large gulp of his beer.

"After facing something like the Kyuubi, I'm not surprised she wouldn't let a little explosion like that keep her down." Kurenai said as she came over with Asuma as well as they dragged some logs to sit in a little circle with Kakashi and Gai.

"But still, I heard she's being a little reckless lately. Taking solo missions and sticking her nose in the business of the higher ups. I understand she's Minato-sama's old student but Kakashi doesn't get involved." Asuma said, nodding his head at Kakashi as he took a sip of his drink.

"Too much of a trouble really." Kakashi sighed, looking for a get away so he could enjoy his night off in peace. Kakashi watched as Kurenai, Asuma and Gai shared a look before it was gone and he looked up before groaning, looking towards the gates of the courtyard as everyone turned to see what Kakashi had seen.

"What is it with you and Uchiha boys?" Kakashi ground out in a growl.

"What did you say?" Kurenai asked, turning back to Kakashi for a second before he shook his head and they looked back towards the gates.

"Isn't that Shunshin no Uchiha Shisui?" Asuma asked and Kakashi nodded, chugging down the rest of his drink. Shisui had walked in with Kasumi hanging onto his arm calmly as she laughed at something he said and he smiled at her and Kakashi growled low in his throat as the can crushed in his hand slowly. Kasumi was also dressed in casual clothing, all of her hair pulled back into a low ponytail that was in a braid down her back, a black long sleeved figure hugging top with a delicate white design on the front, her locket showing and wore comfortable looking black pants with normal shoes with her regular pouches on and bandaging seen under the top since it was tighter than Kakashi liked.

Kasumi was now speaking with Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke as she kept a hand on his shoulder and Shisui was speaking with Itachi as the conversation passed easily between them and Kakashi peaked open his sharingan as it read their lips. Mikoto complimented her outfit and Kasumi smiled and said it was a gift from Kushina on her last birthday and Itachi made a comment as well which had Kasumi blushing and both he and Shisui laughed as Mikoto smiled at Kasumi. Then it moved onto her wound and she said it wasn't too bad anymore with a shrug but the movement showed him otherwise and Kakashi closed his sharingan and looked away at the ball of can in his hand.

Gai, Asuma and Kurenai let Kakashi slip away silently as they watched him with sadness in their eyes for their friend. ANBU was making him colder some how but they knew not to interfere and they could always speak to Kasumi about him and Kakashi would be better for a few days afterwards but their relationship always seemed strained, even Kasumi's relationship with her ex-sensei seemed strained but disappearing for four years, presumably dead would do that to those two.

Kakashi found another corner where he sat down with another stronger drink as he glared out to around the fire where people were dancing, now Kasumi was there with Shisui as he twirled her around gently. Kasumi was still a little stiff but she knew how to be a tease and Kakashi had to stop himself from wondering where she learned how to be an actual girl that brought out whistles and calls from the crowd watching, mostly Uchiha by what he could see. He couldn't even say she was using hairography as he would call it because hers was tied right back and it only showed off her strikingly stunning features even more. Kakashi's mug smashed in his hand when she just got a little too close to Shisui and he hugged her in tighter and all she did was smile at him as he smiled back and he felt his sharingan eye tear up as he glared down at the table he was sitting at.

Kakashi hated to admit it but he was jealous and annoyed. He hated to admit that he wished Obito had opened his eyes and seen Kasumi, his sister was a grown and mature woman and a strong kunoichi, the head of his clan and was looked upon to continue the clan line and major clans would be looking for someone like her to join the lineage. She was at the peak of her career, and twenty-five already meaning it was about time she found someone to be serious with and sooner or later she would start a family… Kasumi was moving on while he was stuck in time, he just couldn't let go, not yet.

Kasumi thanked Shisui for the dance when she saw Kakashi pondering in a corner on his own. They went their separate ways as she walked over to the table Kakashi was at and sat down, untying her hair as she shook it out and Kakashi looked at her… This was the Kasumi he knew when her hair was down and it reminded him of when they were younger.

"Shisui reminds me a lot of him… Just a little calmer." Kasumi said with a small smile and Kakashi just nodded, he was staring at something that was far away in his mind's eye.

"Do you think Obito would have ever seen you? I mean…" Kakashi began before he stopped mid sentence and looked up into Kasumi's awaiting blue eyes for him to finish, she always had such patience with his inability to speak his mind when it came to his feelings or other people's lives. "Do you think you ever had a chance with him?" Kakashi finished, plain and simple and Kasumi tilted her head calmly as she regarded him.

"No… Now that I think about it." Kasumi said with a small smile as Kakashi jerked slightly in surprise at her answer. "I think he would have gotten Rin and they would find out it didn't work and during that time I'd fall out of love with Obito." Kasumi said with a calm expression as her eyes stared through the table she was now 'looking' at.

"Oh…" Was all Kakashi could say and Kasumi huffed with a small smile as she looked back up at Kakashi.

"We were just one messed up love square of a team. Hormones, infatuation and power was all we looked for back then. The two ends of the square are all that's left now and we're older and I guess we're wiser but we make mistakes as humans… I'm rambling aren't I?" Kasumi asked and Kakashi nodded but he had slight amusement in his eye but understanding as well.

"So what do you look for now?" Kakashi asked out of curiosity as Kasumi's eyebrows furrowed slightly, defence playing clearly in her eyes as she stared at his chest absentmindedly.

"Nothing… Nothing serious right now, I have other problems and I can't get attached or distracted. I'm a cautious creature at heart anyway." Kasumi said, meeting Kakashi's eye again but she still had furrowed brows. Somehow this made Kakashi relax slightly, thinking about Shisui now because Kasumi was nothing if not truthful and adamant in her decisions when it includes other people and her feelings. "Someone caught your eye though?" Kasumi asked with a lewd smirk and Kakashi choked and flushed slightly at the question.

"No…" He strangled out before he cleared his throat and swallowed. "No. Nothing serious like you." Kakashi straightened out and Kasumi smiled in amusement but she nodded earnestly as well. "By the way, shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the bandaging under her top and Kasumi grinned sheepishly.

"Actually about that…" Kasumi said as she looked over her shoulder and saw a disturbance in the crowd. "Three, two one…"

"Hatake Kasumi! You better get your ass back into that hospital right now before I Hiraishin your ass into the middle of Kumogakure!" Minato yelled over the crowd as some people laughed and others made sounds of sympathy and Kasumi grinned back at Kakashi.

"See you later otouto. I wouldn't like to land in the middle of Kumo right now." Kasumi said and with a small wave, the air around where she was sitting shimmered in displacement as Minato appeared through the crowd.

"Where is she?" Minato demanded, both hand on the table as he huffed.

"I think she went back to the hospital… Said she didn't want to be in Kumo right now and used Hiraishin." Kakashi shrugged and Minato groaned as he dropped his head.

"Only she could get away with breaking my seals without me knowing and switching herself with a shadow clone before the barrier rest itself." Minato sighed before he was off again and Kakashi laughed silently as he got up to get another drink.

* * *

**A/N: No, Kasumi and Minato's relationship has been broken TT-TT why?! And Kasumi saved Shisui from Danzo Yay! Yay for Party, party, party PARTY! So has Shisui really changed the clan's mind about a coup? Well you'll just have to wait and see. R&R my lovelies!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello and happy weekend to all! I'm sitting here in my little room, in front of my very old but trusty computer, contemplating on writting more tonight... Have i mentioned how much i hate writting battle scenes? Yes everyone, my computer got over it's PMS and started working again YAY! (Kisses screen and computer box) Thank you to Tatty and Dragon for your continued support and review, i look forwards to them every time i upload :) It's nice to know there are people out there really enjoying my story (Cries tears of happiness) and to SilentDensity for reviewing, Minato and Kushina shall live! (Dramatic pose and cricket noise.)**

**So... I hope you enjoy this chapter and someone makes a guest appearance :D but you'll have to read to find out who. (Grins manically with fingertips touching) Thank you to all :)**

* * *

"Itachi has been placed into Danzo's ANBU." Hiruzen said firmly as Kasumi's eyes widened and she looked up from where she was kneeling in his painting room.

"So Danzo's moving on with 'preparations' for the coup to happen?" Kasumi asked and Hiruzen sucked on his pipe and nodded, blowing out smoke.

"You know Danzo as well as I do… What do you think about this Kasumi-chan?" Hiruzen asked and Kasumi scowled.

"Itachi is second best next to Shisui…" Kasumi began and Hiruzen hummed.

"I heard about that from Shisui… What actually happened." Hiruzen added and Kasumi scowled further with a look of anger on her face as her hand instantly touched her still damaged right side.

"I see… Itachi is simple yet complicated, nothing but loyal to Konoha, which is where my concern comes in, I'm worried about how damaging it may be for him under Danzo's control and no one is watching him like Kakashi was doing for me beforehand." Kasumi expressed.

"Then follow him for now Kasumi-chan." Hiruzen asked and Kasumi nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Also, Minato has Kakashi investigating an infiltration through the village's barrier system and getting through undetected. There's only a select few who know the secret codes to get through the barrier. I don't believe we have a traitor because there is no evidence of their signature left behind or signs of the barrier being 'broken' through… It's being done by some jutsu." Hiruzen explained and Kasumi nodded as she crawled forwards, retrieving a map from Hiruzen as she studied it.

"Is this the barrier positions?" Kasumi asked as she looked at it and Hiruzen nodded.

"I'm sure you can see why it's so important, especially right now with disagreement among the village happening right now with the Uchiha clan." Hiruzen said and Kasumi nodded as she rolled the map back up.

"The Uchiha district is not involved in the barrier system… But I'm sure Kakashi will find something, he knows about the unrest." Kasumi said and Hiruzen sucked on his pipe.

"And if he comes back empty handed, Danzo will make a move and that will not bode well for the Uchiha clan or the village and Itachi and Shisui will be thrown into the middle of it all." Hiruzen said and Kasumi scowled down with a concentrated sad look.

"So you're expecting him to come back empty handed?" Kasumi asked and Hiruzen scowled.

"I don't believe the Uchiha clan is involved with this break in, Minato and I have been trying very hard to ease the tension but with things like this happening, Danzo will not wait for something to happen." Hiruzen said and Kasumi nodded.

"Do you think…" Kasumi began and Hiruzen waited patiently as she took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Do you think Itachi may be involved with this infiltration under Danzo's orders?" Kasumi asked and Hiruzen shrugged.

"It's a possibility." Hiruzen said and Kasumi's jaw clenched. "But I hope that is not the case." Hiruzen said and Kasumi nodded. "Do not let your investigation get traced back to ANBU. You may go." Hiruzen said in finality and Kasumi nodded.

"Yes sir."

Kasumi stood up and left through the door as she planned in her mind of what the next line of days were going to hold where she nearly banged into Danzo as they eyed each other up and Kasumi glanced at his two ANBU flanking him who stiffened up as soon as they saw her.

"Danzo-sama." Kasumi greeted with a nod and Danzo nodded back.

"Kasumi-chan." He said back and Kasumi nodded once again.

"I hope you take care of Itachi on your team sir." Kasumi said off handedly but Danzo heard the threat in her voice.

"I protect Konoha to the best of my ability and Itachi is one of the best… Only an Uchiha can fight another Uchiha." Danzo said before he continued on his way and Kasumi shivered… What was Danzo up to now concerning Itachi and the Uchiha clan?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Has Itachi been a little 'off' lately?" Kasumi asked, staring up at the Nakano shrine, her arm linked with Shisui's as he examined her face in the orange light of sunset.

"I haven't spoken to him but he seems to be avoiding everything to do with the clan, including the secret meetings which seem to be going smoothly." Shisui explained as he squeezed her closer. "Is something happening again?" Shisui asked and Kasumi looked down at the floor as thoughts ran through her blue eyes.

"Itachi was placed into Danzo's ANBU even after my warnings and what happened those three months ago… Not to mention the barrier system is being infiltrated recently, it's top secret but it's always been near the Uchiha compound where it has happened." Kasumi explained and Shisui nodded.

"I see… It would be natural for the higher ups to suspect an Uchiha is behind it. Itachi's been avoiding the clan for a month so far, you don't think he might be the one behind it." Shisui asked and Kasumi bit her lip.

"Dear Kami I hope not… But it's not impossible either and who is he letting in?" Kasumi explained and Shisui nodded.

"There are those in the clan who do not agree with being at peace with the village… It could be one of them." Shisui explained and Kasumi looked at him and he was staring hard at the shrine. "Its mainly among the Police Force with the treatment people give them when they carry out their duty but Kotoamatsukami is still working with Fugaku but he's being strained and pulled with what the clan wants. It's beginning to remind me of a reverse of what happened with Uchiha Madara in the founding of the village." Shisui explained and Kasumi scowled.

"That's not good." She said as they looked at each other.

"What are your orders?" Shisui asked as the night sky had come over them like a blanket.

"To keep suspicion of your clan to a minimum and find the infiltrator without it leading back to anything connected to the village." Kasumi explained and Shisui nodded with a scowl.

"No doubt you have hundreds of seals on your mind so not even the sharingan can uncover things in your mind during interrogation." Shisui said and Kasumi smiled and bumped his shoulder.

"You're getting to know me too well." Kasumi said and Shisui smiled as they looked back at the shrine.

"My mission is still the same and similar to yours … I'll try and speak to Itachi soon and scope him out for you and I'll get back to you since Kakashi-san doesn't have the ability to anymore." Shisui said and Kasumi nodded and turned her head as she rested her forehead on his shoulder with a relieved sigh.

"Thanks." Kasumi sighed and Shisui smiled.

"I owe you for saving me from Danzo and all the help you've given my clan so far… It's the least I can do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi walked through the Uchiha compound a few days later with cautious and hard eyes… They were distant and unfriendly but it was only partially the Police Force and some of the younger civilians and ninja by the looks of it… Threading a negative thought into a child's mind was easier than removing it and only one or two parents scolded their children for the unkind look she received and gave them a sheepish smile as they sort of returned it.

The wind had a cool and slightly chilling catch to it as it whipped past her and she wished she wore a warmer sweater and longer pants, being in her regular jonin uniform. She stooped outside the old pink house and sighed as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. The light was glinting off the window through a branch of a tree swaying in the wind, almost glinting SOS in Morse code… She'd been wondering the district for a few days, using the cracker and teashop as an excuse and met Shisui there a few times.

The last time they met, which was the day before, Itachi had verbally attacked Shisui before Sasuke got involved and Itachi calmed down and apologised and Shisui had a chat with Fugaku… The clan was in civil unrest at that moment and Kasumi had broken up a few fights herself and verbally bashed them back down when they had snapped back, saying it didn't concern her.

Kasumi gasped as her shoulders were grabbed and she was pulled into a tight alleyway where she was up against Shisui who was panting, the light in the sky beginning to wash everything in orange for the setting sun.

"What's wrong?" Kasumi asked, noticing he was panting and had used up quite a sizable amount of chakra but he wasn't physically hurt by the feel of her healing chakra she quickly ran over him just in case.

"Something's going down tonight concerning Itachi… He has proof that the clan is revolting against the village." Shisui panted and Kasumi paled as her breath caught painfully in her throat.

"Proof? I thought it was just a little civil unrest?" Kasumi asked with whispered exasperation as Shisui's panting calmed down.

"Its more than half the clan, the ninja side of the clan which is more than enough to spook the elders into something unreasonable but that's not the only shocking thing I've found out." Shisui said as his sharingan activated and quickly caught Kasumi into a genjutsu where she was sitting up in a tree with Shisui earlier that day. _"Just listen, the genjutsu will break when it's over."_ Shisui said when he saw Kasumi was about to ask something. They both looked down and saw Itachi standing with a masked man and Kasumi gasped before anger began to come over her and Shisui rested his hand on her shoulder as they listened.

"_Tonight is the night."_ Itachi told the masked man, whose mask was orange now instead of the yellow she last saw him wearing.

"_Fine. I shall assist you as promised."_ The masked man said and Itachi turned away from him.

"_I'm counting on you."_ Itachi said as he looked into the forest and Kasumi felt Shisui duck as if they were really spying, this must be what Shisui had been doing that afternoon.

"_I'm going to help you annihilate the Uchiha because I have another goal. I want you to keep your eyes closed for that… "_ The masked man said and Kasumi scowled.

"_So I'm not to use my sharingan against whatever you're planning?"_ Itachi asked.

"_Yes. Then I will guarantee that I will not kill your otouto. I have no use for a child without the sharingan."_ The masked man said and Itachi frowned slightly.

"_And that's suppose to reassure me? At this point I have no other choice but to trust you."_ Itachi said with some resignation in his voice.

"_If you need a place to go, join my organisation. I call it Akatsuki."_ The masked man said and Itachi turned to face him.

"_Fine but I'll only join to make sure you hold up your end of the bargain. I have no other reason for joining you and I will keep my eyes closed as you put it. I'll meet you back here."_ Itachi said and the genjutsu faded as hands caught her shoulders as she stumbled slightly and Shisui steadied her.

"Sensei will be interested in this… Summoning jutsu." Kasumi said as she placed her hand on the floor and a pack of nine ninken appeared with Pinku, Kaname and Gon at the head of each three-dog team of their type of dog. "Team Pinku, alert Minato-sensei and Hiruzen-sama about the masked man planning to kill the Uchiha clan tonight with Uchiha Itachi who is being taken care of by Shisui." Kasumi ordered as she looked to him and saw him nod firmly with his arms crossed. "Team Kaname, one of you will go with Shisui here and the other two will be with me, we'll be going to the Police Station and Team Gon, prepare the barrier jutsu I've trained you to perform, scatter!"

"What are you doing?" Shisui asked and Kasumi scowled as she checked her pouches quickly and patted her seal hidden under her clothing.

"You're going to stop Itachi and I'm going to stop the masked man… Hopefully then ANBU has been alerted and the Uchiha are evacuating district and sensei is here to help me fight the masked man… We can't fail here Shisui." Kasumi said and he nodded as a German Shepard joined his side and waited patiently.

"Good luck and no dying on us this time." Shisui said quickly as he pulled her into a hug and she returned it with just as much vigour and he set out with the one dog.

"Let's get going to the Police Station." Kaname said to her and she nodded with the two dogs flanking her side as she ran at top speed towards the Police Station that looked oddly quiet as she snuck into the building, the scent of blood invading her senses right away as lights flickered and there was blood along the walls with bodies on the ground and weapons lying around and some stuck into the walls.

"You really do stick your nose into everything don't you Kasumi-chan?" The deep growling voice spoke behind her and she swung around with a kunai that went right through the man and she jumped back before he could grab her after her hand passed through him. Kaname and the other dog, Nova, were growling behind her as they were running up ahead of her before Madara appeared.

"What the hell do you gain by destroying your own clan Madara?" Kasumi growled, standing low in her stance with her kunai in each hand as she readied herself, the lights flickering eerily.

"No one to appose my plans, that's exactly what." He said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Nice barrier by the way but it means that you can't use Hiraishin either unless it's around in the barrier." He added and Kasumi scowled.

"What about Itachi, he's as his name calls him." Kasumi asked and Madara took a step forwards as her ninken growled louder as a threat.

"I can deal with him later but right now you're messing with my plans once again girl. Return the ring while we're here." He asked, holding his gloved hand out and Kasumi sparked lightning which passed right through him and Kasumi scowled as he took a step forwards and she took one back. "That's just childish girl." He said as he hit a barrier Kasumi placed before he phased through it and continued advancing with Kasumi stepping back, careful around the bodies littering the floor.

"It seems like Zetsu didn't relay my words back to you." Kasumi said, she was tense and nervous, careful not to look into the hole in his mask.

"He did but do you have the power and guts to actually get me?" Madara asked as he stopped his advancing and Kasumi stopped as well, the growl of her ninken behind her echoing in the background. " Not even your beloved Yondaime could stop me, what makes you any more powerful or different?"

"I may have the Hiraishin like him but that doesn't mean we're exactly the same. I could have the one thing to stop you that sensei didn't and I intend to find that out." Kasumi growled as her chakra bounced off the walls in a small barrier like area where the mask man stood in calmly, her attack not affecting him. He only phases through things when he's being attacked and stays solid when touching something… It may work to Kasumi's advantage… But then again, it could be the one thing that will kill her in a second so it's down to speed and quick thinking.

"You think highly of yourself don't you?" He asked with mirth to his voice as he launched at her, drawing his katana out as Kasumi blocked with her kunai and began to battle him and was pushed back, her ninken trying to time their attacks with her as well. Kasumi ducked and was kicked hard in the jaw as she was sent flying outside and down the steps into the station as Madara followed her out and sheathed his katana as he looked down at her rubbing her jaw as she rubbed at it and knocked her dogs away harshly as they disappeared back to their homes.

"I'll just kill you here so you don't hinder my plans for the future." He said, walking down the stairs and Kasumi scrambled up before she began to feel a pull on her body as things began to warp in her vision and she panicked as she used Hiraishin and skidded along the ground harshly, bruising her shoulder badly a few metres away, pushing herself up again in the night air.

"Not unless I kill you first." Kasumi growled as she scrambled up again and stood at the ready, sporting a few bruises and she hadn't even hit him yet. She knew this was going to be difficult but really? Kasumi formed a few hand seals and slammed her hands onto the ground as she formed an earth dome around them with holes in it that made it look like Swiss cheese as Madara took a look at it and Kasumi gritted her teeth together as she slammed her hands together and lightning began to spark around in the dome, almost like it was reflected off and bounced in another direction.

"That's not going to work on me Kasumi." He said as he took a fist to the earth dome and it crumbled and Kasumi scowled.

"So speed it is." Kasumi mused to herself, her kunai at the ready as she charged in for him and he formed hand seals.

"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu." He said, as the fireball began towards Kasumi as she pushed herself faster towards the fireball, throwing her kunai into it as she formed another hand seal. Madara watched as she skidded around it, using the shunshin jutsu and continued on for him, jumping away from the kunai that was aimed for him as the fireball exploded against one of the buildings. He ran for Kasumi as she had a murderous intent for him, her kunai in her hand aiming for him but he was quicker and grabbed her by the throat before she was slammed into the ground and the Kasumi in his hand disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Shadow clone." Kasumi yelled triumphantly as she slammed him into the ground with a fist glowing with lightning, inspired by Tsunade of the Sannin and the Yondaime Raikage Ay. Kasumi allowed her chakra to explode forth onto the masked man and felt him gasp as she placed a seal on him and landed across the area with her Hiraishin kunai she dropped earlier that she hid in the earth dome for later and just in case… Kasumi was a cautious creature from when she first had to deal with the village's wrath upon her father and was stabbed in a crowd of people at her graduation.

"I think I may have to take back my words." He gasped, standing up from the dust cloud she created from the impact. "That was as quick and strong as when I faced the Yondaime. But has he gotten any better?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Minato asked from behind Madara as he realised he was in between the two Konoha nin. "Well done Kasumi, you may finish the barrier you've placed." Minato said across to her as she nodded and formed quick hand seals as she placed her hands on the ground, a large seal spider webbing itself out and a huge dome glowed over the Uchiha district, seals acting as chains across the entire area and glowed in blue before it faded just enough into the night sky.

"No one gets in…" Kasumi said with a smile and Minato gave one back.

"… And no one gets out." Minato said as Madara looked between them and growled.

"So it's a fight to the death is it?" Madara asked as he kept an eye on each of them.

"You and me Madara… Kasumi, hold and recover, I'll take him on." Minato said as his shinobi instincts came back to him and Madara warped away. "What? Where'd he go? I thought this barrier is absolute?" Minato asked and Kasumi nodded.

"It is but I've created it in such a way we can still use Hiraishin and he's able to use his teleportation technique but only in the barrier… I have a seal on him and his scent, he won't disappear for long." Kasumi explained as she grabbed Minato's hand and used Hiraishin to follow Madara.

* * *

Madara had given up warping away after the first time Kasumi followed him with Minato in tow and was hit once again before Minato began to take him on. Along the way, he figured out that if he took Kasumi out or expended all of her chakra, the barrier would fall, which ever was easier because Minato had been taking hits when he aimed for her and she stayed back and out of the fight, fatigue clear on her face from earlier.

Both of their kunai had been spread out the entire district and any jutsu he used, they'd redirect it away, well Kasumi would while Minato would go in for a close ranged attack again and the pattern would continue like it did the night of the Kyuubi but Madara was more cautious this time around.

The district was burning and a mess of destroyed houses and Minato was tiring faster and easier than the last time and Madara found an opening and took it before Kasumi intervened with an earth jutsu and disappeared with Minato.

Kasumi landed harshly after saving Minato from the surprise fireball from Madara that had shuriken in it as well… Phoenix Flower jutsu, another favourite of the Uchiha clan. Her only concern at the moment was Minato's condition as she carried him into a small alleyway, one similar to the one she was in earlier that day where everything started.

"You've lost your power sensei." Kasumi half teased as she began to heal him slowly with her minimum chakra she had left from sustaining the barrier which used more chakra every time someone tried to break through it with a space-time jutsu.

"He knows our moves and we know his moves. It'll be stale mate until one is faster than the other." Minato said out, pain lacing his voice as Kasumi gently wiped a gash he had in his hairline and he flinched.

"And you're down and out on chakra. My chakra is low and Madara hasn't tired out, I've been watching him, plus you're heavily injured sensei." Kasumi said as she flinched her hand away from his seal as she slid his vest back down and zipped his flak jacket back up as she packed her medical pouch back up and put it back onto her belt.

"Well I'm stuck here because if you let that barrier down, Madara's gone again. And you're also low on chakra Kasumi, you wouldn't last long, containing him is the wisest idea until we can bring him down." Minato said and Kasumi scowled as she helped him to sit up against the wall.

"I have to be in the barrier and conscious for it to work… It wouldn't be long until he finds me and kills me because he knows I have the best chance at foiling his plans. We're already at a stale mate sensei." Kasumi said as she shifted from her haunches to sit against the opposite wall as they listened and sensed for Madara. "He's jumping around, I can't get a good lock on him."

"Neither can I. What do you think Kasumi?" Minato asked and Kasumi shrugged with her huffing, the more he jumps around, the more chakra is being used by the second.

"One last strike, that's all we can afford and I don't think he wants to be too damaged either, you've already stabbed him multiple times and taken nearly both his arms out… There's not much he can do either." Kasumi said and flinched as a large amount of her chakra was drained and she slid up her sleeve to look at the glowing seal on her forearm connected to the barrier.

"Let's do it then." Minato said as he stood up and peaked around the corners and Kasumi scowled at his condition. Possibly broken ribs, burns of all degrees, broken hand and damaged shoulder, cuts and bruises everywhere, making his hair streaks of yellow and red from the blood. Kasumi knew there was one last strike she could do but she needed Minato out of there, so she carefully crafted hand seals and put her hand on the floor as Gon the grey Great Dane appeared.

"Go to the barrier and take one of the kunai out for half a second howl… Go." Kasumi barely whispered to the ninken who was gone in a streak of grey and she stood up behind him as she looked over him carefully.

"He could appear at any time and we won't sense him, no point being overly careful sensei." Kasumi said in a low voice behind him. He looked back and nodded as they walked out into the debris filled street and carefully walked around, waiting for Madara to appear.

"Running doesn't suit you two." Madara said from behind them as they turned around and straight way Kasumi heard the howl as she touched Minato and he was gone and Madara laughed. "Holding you back was he? Clever girl to create such a barrier but you're also wearing thin with your chakra and that last jump took a lot out of you." Madara said and Kasumi glared through her tired eyes.

"I have one last trick up my sleeve and that's it… Hidden Art: Wolf's Fang Jutsu" Kasumi yelled with her teeth gritting together as the sudden rush entered her body as her chakra sparked white lightning around her as she managed to control the immense power that jutsu gave her even though this was the third time she was ever using it.

"Impressive jutsu… But more chakra isn't going to help you…" Madara began.

"On the contrary Madara…" Kasumi cut him off and she could feel the glare she received from him. "This will be my last attack." Kasumi said as she slid her last kunai from her back pouch and held it up between her hands as her body began to spark dangerously with screeching chakra. "You know how my barrier works correct? Let's see what you do with this attack."

"No!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato landed roughly with people around him with panicked voices as he pried his eyes open to see Kushina, Kakashi, Fugaku and Hiruzen around him as he blinked and swore as he sat up and looked towards the barrier he was just in, standing strong.

"That knifing little…" He had forgotten Kakashi had both his and Kasumi's kunai on him at all times.

"What's happening in there Minato?" Hiruzen asked as Minato grabbed Kakashi and Fugaku's hand as they hauled him up gently, there was a medic on him straight away, the village on the side of the village had been evacuated including the Uchiha clan, which is where the clan was standing right then, on the Hokage's mountain,

"The masked man appeared. I got word from one of Kasumi's ninken and immediately ordered an evacuation and found that seal already up and holding, people could walk through it both ways but space-time jutsus didn't work so I walked in there and followed Kasumi's ninken to find her already facing the masked man." Minato explained and turned to Fugaku as his gaze fell onto the Police Station. "I don't think there were any survivors in there by the way Kasumi allowed the Police Station to be blown up… I'm sorry." Minato said to his old friend who closed his eyes and nodded.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Fugaku responded calmly but he could hear the regret and grief in Fugaku's voice.

"We've confined him but I think Kasumi had something else in mind and threw me out… She was also low on chakra as was I but obviously she thought my condition was worse than I think it is." Minato sighed as all eyes were on the dome, waiting for something to happen.

"She's still in there with that mad man?" Kushina asked with panic and Minato sighed and nodded.

"Either she'll kill him, he'll kill her or they'll come to a stale mate." Minato said and he saw Kakashi clench his fists tightly and he put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I believe she'll come out of this for the better no matter which way this goes."

As soon as those words left Minato's mouth they saw the dome turn into a giant plasma ball of white lightning and people's mouths fell open at the massive chakra as sharingan was activated among the crowd to watch. Buildings crumbled and fell, some walls shattered with the lightning that continued on its path as if it never hit the wall and the massive screeching sound was heard through the village as people blocked their ears… It was even louder than when she had used that power on the Kyuubi. There was an under sound of the lightning hitting the barrier that sounded like smashing glassed mixed with clapping of hundreds of people in a way, like a sudden crack of a whip as one particular spark hit something for over a two second period, setting orange sparks off that fell down around the now scorched area.

The barrier broke down as it reseeded to the ground and lightning escaped before it ended and then dead silence through the night. Everyone uncovered their ears carefully as they looked towards the destroyed Uchiha district that was still on fire and smoke bellowing out from the area as they took in the sight of wrecked buildings from powerful jutsus.

Everyone began running down towards it so see what happened and to see if their mysterious hero was still alive. Fugaku and another Uchiha pushed the broken gates down as half the wall collapsed with it as they all stopped and looked at the burning street and one lone figure walking down it.

Shadowed hair swaying in the air as white lightning still sparked from her and created shadowed glimpses of her face. Her blue eyes seemed to almost glow in the dark light, as her one arm was outstretched to the side and glowing like a white blade from her kunai in her hand.

"The White Fang of Konoha!" Someone said from the crowd and Minato and Kakashi looked at each other, Kakashi's eyes were filled with some hurt from the comment but they were prideful, his sister had survived once again and against an Uchiha none the less, saving an entire clan and possibly the whole village once again.

"Sorry sensei… He got away again." Kasumi said as she stood on the other side of the gates that no one had dared to cross yet as her figure came into proper view in the light. Small sparks of lightning still danced along her skin, her sleeves had been shredded and ripped apart from her jutsu and her eyes still showed she was still in attack mode from facing Madara as she panted from exhaustion, her eyes clearly showed it but they also showed fight or flight would kick in if someone made the wrong move and knowing Kasumi, it would always be fight.

"Are you hurt?" Minato asked, holding a hand back towards the crowd as he stepped through the threshold.

"Cuts, bruises… The usual." Kasumi said with a bit more personality as she put her kunai away in their usual pouches and started to walk towards him slowly before her whole body sagged and Minato lunged forwards before there was a flash next to him and he saw Kakashi had her in his arms and skidded on his haunches slightly before he stopped but Kasumi was still conscious and smiled up at her brother who was looking down at her scoldingly.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kakashi asked down at her with exasperation as they could hear cheers from the gates of the destroyed compound and Kakashi stood up, tightening his hold around her.

"Already been granted." She said cheekily with a smirk and a wink as she held up two fingers together like scouts honour and Kakashi sighed silently, closing his eyes with relief and Kasumi scowled at the mask sitting on the side of his head. "Did I cause a huge panic among the ANBU?" Kasumi asked and Kakashi looked down at her.

"Level one emergency alert, all ANBU were called to attention but I haven't seen Danzo's around." Kakashi explained and Kasumi scowled as she nodded and squirmed out of his hold, still with one arm over his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held onto her wrist as he walked with her slowly.

Kasumi grabbed on for dear life when Minato tackled her into a hug and she had to wrap her arms around his neck to hold herself up and vaguely worried for the injuries Minato had as she hugged him back.

"Never do that to me again please." He asked into her ear as she leaned closer against him and squeezed slightly.

"I'll try not to but I had no choice, you would have argued back against anything I suggested right then." Kasumi said as they pulled back and quickly found Kakashi again to support her.

"Take her right to the hospital, no visitors until tomorrow morning and ANBU guard, Team Ro. The rest of ANBU, help the Uchiha clan to set up temporary residence until we can sort through the wreckage and see if anything is salvageable and saveable but for now, we should all get some sleep." Minato said to the crowd as Team Ro surrounded Kasumi and congratulated her while they walked with her to the hospital and Minato began to direct people and the ANBU as they set up tents up on the mountain until Kushina came along and dragged him to the hospital as well.

Kasumi leaned comfortably against Kakashi as she looked at her teammates and wondered about what happened with Shisui and Itachi and if things went smooth on that side, she just hoped they had left the compound and didn't kill each other or something like that.

"So… Yugao, you're the new replacement in Team Ro huh?" Kasumi asked the purple haired teen who slid her mask to sit on her head and smiled at Kasumi.

"I am. I look forwards to working with you." Yugao said with a slight bow as she was walking and Kasumi nodded.

"It may be a while until I'm back properly… I'm going to feel such shit in the morning." Kasumi groaned as Yugao smiled sheepishly and Tenzo moved his mask.

"Was the masked man really intent on killing the Uchiha clan?" Tenzo asked and Kasumi's face dropped as she scowled on the dirt road under her feet.

"He killed everyone in the Police Station and intended to finish me off before he continued but I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon after that." Kasumi added seriously.

"How did you figure out that the masked man had shown up in Konoha and alerted everyone in time?" Kakashi asked and Kasumi looked at him as she gritted her teeth.

"It was a coincidence he clashed with the mission I was on and figured out what he was up to… I was with Minato-sensei that night of the Kyuubi attack." Kasumi emphasised and Kakashi looked at her straight on. He shouldn't have asked that question there out in the blue because there were only a few people who knew about her real connection to the masked man but she covered it up nicely with his slip of the tongue… He was just curious and worried for his sister. They would talk about this later. Tenzo noticed the tense and silent conversation between the siblings and scowled… They knew something else by the looks of the messages they were saying silently to each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi took a deep breath as night fell and he prepared himself for this last mission before he became a missing nin and … kill the ones he loves. He clipped on his chest armour and opened up his sharingan… That night with Shisui and Kasumi protecting the clan had awakened his mangekyo and now he wishes he didn't have it, kept it secret. Anger, fear and fierceness had caused the change, Kasumi was hurt and Shisui was worried and also scared, he could see it in his eyes… His resolve to save the ones he loves and what he was about to do had caused the sudden clear change in his eyes.

He jumped over the roofs and located the first residence he would start at and one of the most heart rendering places and people he would have to kill… Shisui. He was the most powerful as well and would need his wits against his 'brother' to face the emotional pain he knew he would face as he fought him.

He easily snuck into Shisui's house and found it dark and quiet yet he could feel Shisui's presence in the house as he followed it silently and tense for anything. Itachi barely saw and was barely ready for the ninken that flew itself at him, snapping its powerful teeth before he twisted out of its way and kicked it, making it yelp and disappear home to recover with a puff of smoke.

"How did I know you'd start with me Itachi?" Shisui's voice asked in the darkness as he saw his mangekyo sharingan spinning in the darkness from the armchair in the corner of his room.

"So you knew this was coming? Will you fight or let it be?" Itachi asked as he saw the glowing sharingan rise and stay where they were.

"This mission is null and void now Itachi." Shisui warned and Itachi scowled.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, his voice tense as he crouched, his hand on his katana handle on his shoulder. There was an explosion that shook the ground and people shouting and screaming as rushed footsteps could be heard from outside and Itachi cursed as he narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do?" Itachi asked with slight anger and annoyance. "You know what the faction of the clan were planning?" He explained, slightly exasperated as Shisui nodded.

"I did but it appears you've brought someone important into it… Kasumi is handling Madara right now." Shisui explained and Itachi gasped slightly but his posture didn't relax. "I believe in Kasumi and Madara is the man she's been after apart from Danzo by the look I saw in her eyes this afternoon. Half of our clan adore Kasumi because she never treated us any differently and right now she's fighting for us and the clan, and something else bigger in her eyes… Her face when an organisation named 'Akatsuki' was mentioned spoke of deep anger and fear but there's more to this by the defence in her stance earlier. This is bigger than just the clan and the masked man with Akatsuki, we need to follow the one with the information and the right guidance." Shisui explained and Itachi's posture was relaxed and held regret to it.

"So you were the one following me this morning… If I fail this mission, we'll be walking on glass even worse than we have been doing for the past few months with both our clan and the village with its elders." Itachi warned his best friend who stepped into some light and smiled with a nod.

"Kasumi hasn't failed us yet… Danzo's hit three strikes and I think this time he's out for good." Shisui explained, holding out his hand to Itachi. "Give up on this mission… Brothers?" He asked and Itachi closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as tears streamed down his face with relief as he gripped Shisui's hand.

"Brothers…" Itachi sighed and Shisui smiled at him.

"Now let's get out of here, an evacuation has been called and I think we better leave." Shisui said, leading Itachi through the house as they got onto the empty streets and noticed a barrier around a large section of the village and they both frowned.

"We spent to much time talking now we're trapped in a crazy battle." Itachi said as they saw an explosion in the distance.

"The Nakano shrine should be safe for now… Let's go." Shisui said as they nodded at each other and began running and both of them felt debris scratch across their skin as they ran and ducked.

"This must be what war must have felt like." Itachi shouted to his cousin as they ducked behind a wall, debris falling over it from an explosion. They carried on running and got into the shrine into the secret meeting place of the Uchiha's and sat down as dust fell from the ceiling with vibrations caused by the battle up top.

"This should protect us if anything unexpected comes along." Shisui said as he focused his chakra and his mangekyo sharingan as a green rib cage surrounded them, slightly flaming and Itachi stared with wonder. "Another wonderful power of the mangekyo sharingan… called susano'o." Shisui explained as he pointed to the stone tablet and Itachi activated his mangekyo and began reading the mysterious stone tablet as the ground continued to shake underneath and around them.

* * *

**A/N: Hooray for badassness! Sensei and student tag teaming again! The Uchiha clan is saved! YAY! So, what did you thing? Sorry I'm terrible at battle scenes and they ruin my writting muse... Like right now. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed the new chapter R&R my pretties!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Wow... Five reviews over one weekend! And a whole bunch of followers/favourites too! I love you all! It's made my Monday brighter after i woke up with a craving for popcorn, made it and realised we had no popcorn salt TT-TT but i survived and my dogs have been bugging me for constant attention (Sighs dramatically). Well that's the story of my start of my Monday, i hope you all had a better start than that... **

**Thank you to Tatty and Dragon, your support and thoughts are always appreciated :)Darkcush i apologise for your eyes but thanks for finding my story and taking the time to catch up and read all of it in one sitting and then leave me a review. SonOfObito, Naruto will appear a little more after he becomes a ninja and Akatsuki begin to move of coarse but he won't be around as much as like Kakashi and Minato or the Uchiha cousins. And as for your worries about certain actions, I have them all in mind and will be told eventually when they come up but i've got all of the important things planned for how they'll be revealed later on, just as dramatic as the anime and manga and my thoughts about the manga... Well it's a little overrated Kishi just keeps cornering himself and making them even stronger every twenty odd chapters but i can't stop reading it (Scratches back of head sheepishly). I hope that answered all of your questions. And to twinnovation and Amberwish thanks for being so excited for my story and i kinda feel the same way you guys do but this is my most successful story so far so i'm not too phased because i'm slowly gaining fans who fall across my stories, someone must be watching over me :)**

**Kasumi age:25**

**Kakashi age: 23**

_**Italics: Dream/memory. **_

* * *

_Lightning sparked as Kasumi could feel her chakra dropping rapidly with satisfaction. The masked man had no where to run as he was paralysed by the lightning but it wouldn't kill him… Kasumi didn't have the chakra to kill him right then but he was seriously wounded, both of his arms having turned into white goo like substance as he yelled out in pain and Kasumi gasped through her gritted teeth with the effort as a harsh bolt hit his orange flame patterned mask and cracked it as the top left corner of it dropped, revealing scarred tanned skin and a different pin wheeled sharingan before her concentration broke with sad wide eyes._

"_Obito?" She choked out and with a swirl of warping, he was gone._

Kasumi whimpered a gasp as she woke up and jerked out of the dream. Her pillow was wet from her crying eyes as the memory continued to haunt her. She couldn't sleep without it playing in her head and she couldn't get up and do something either after her Hidden Art: Wolf's Fang Jutsu. Feeling the real consequences of the jutsu for the first time in her life. It was worse than chakra exhaustion, she couldn't move without crying out in pain as tears fell from her eyes and she felt feverish and seriously sick with a hang over at the same time, full out uncomfortable in her own skin.

Kasumi turned her head into the wet spot of her pillow as she allowed herself to cry silently. She thinks maybe it was just the tanned skin so much like Obito's that broke her attention that night and it was foolish as well… Obito could not survive the rock fall because she had sent her chakra in and sensed nothing on the right hand side of his body, he couldn't survive after being crushed like that. She failed her mission because of her stupid memories and irrelevant and unreal hopes.

A whole week had passed and only Minato, Kushina and Kakashi had come to visit. She hadn't seen Hiruzen or either of the Uchiha cousins but Minato assured her they were all right but she wanted to see them herself and scold Itachi, she felt she had the right to do that. She was tired of lying in bed as she carefully picked up her arm while biting her lip as she moved the blanket off of her and sat up in one quick movement, letting a slight squeak of pain escape her throat. She shifted gently onto her knees as she took a deep breath and focused on her dormant chakra as it ignited and she focused on the one place she wanted to be with her eyes closed.

Light assaulted her eyelids and eyes through them as she opened her eyes and felt the grass underneath her calves as she leaned her head against the cold yet welcoming stone of the Memorial stone with a sigh and closed eyes, breathing in the scent of spring into her lungs. Her body was getting older and she could felt it even if she was only twenty-five, she wasn't as springy as she was as a teen and in the war and pains lingered longer before they faded and she felt even older after that jutsu. Her eyes fluttered open after a while with a sigh as she pouted slightly with exhaustion.

"Damn… I forgot to mark my bed." Kasumi sighed, wondering how she was going to get back to the hospital unless someone found her and took her back. Her fingers ached just thinking about summoning her ninken and she dreaded using either Minato or Kakashi's kunai to land by them to be taken back to the hospital with a lecture about her health.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" A voice asked behind her as she sat up and whipped her head around in surprise and groaned with the thud of ache in her body from the fast movement.

"I wouldn't be here right now if people actually told me what has been going on in the past week." Kasumi groaned as she rubbed at her neck gently.

"Danzo has been removed from his position and his ANBU liquidated into Minato's and my own." Hiruzen explained as he came to stand next to her and look at the stone. "Itachi has laid his case with the elders and Danzo tried to deny it until Shisui came along and said Danzo tried to steal his sharingan those months before when the Uchiha clan had changed its tune and I revealed your secret mission and all information that had been related to me. He had no leg to stand on." Hiruzen explained, regret showing in his voice as Kasumi looked up at him and met his eyes. "I'm sorry its taken so long for me to finally see what damage Danzo had been causing instead of being able to say no and stand firm with Minato. He has a tongue like a snake when he's angry and overprotective." Hiruzen laughed and Kasumi smiled.

"What about the masked man and the Uchiha clan as a whole?" Kasumi asked as she leaned her feverish head against the cold rock and ran a finger up the names until they laid on two familiar names and traced them in a calming trance.

"Shisui said he spotted the man in the perimeter of the village and alerted you right away that evening where you two came up with a plan which coincidentally landed on the same night as the supposed Uchiha clan massacre. The old Uchiha district is being razed to the ground after everything is being salvaged at the moment and the clan has been integrated back into the village with open arms even if people are still suspicious and the new district is being built where your old house use to be with permission of Kakashi who said you would have wanted them to have it." Hiruzen said carefully and Kasumi smiled.

"He guessed right… Now we can focus on Akatsuki. But first things first…" Kasumi began and Hiruzen looked at her with confusion as she looked up at him with tired and flushed cheeks that held a slightly sheepish smile. "I need help getting back to the hospital… I forgot to put a seal on it to return to." Kasumi said sheepishly and Hiruzen laughed before he helped her up and began walking her back to the village.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi stirred out of her sleep with a gust of wind in her room as she opened her eyes into the morning sun just peaking over the walls of Konoha and into her hospital window, going onto her third week of being there and should be leaving soon.

"Itachi?" Kasumi asked into the room where a shadow stood in the corner by the door as she leaned up on her elbows, wiping the sleep from her eyes. The shadow shifted uncomfortable as the mask came into the light, the weasel like mask with an upside down triangle between the ears and Kasumi scowled.

"Itachi, come here." Kasumi said as more of an order than a question, sitting up in bed. He walked over and stood stiffly before Kasumi patted her bed, scooting over as he sat down cautiously and sat still, his attitude was picking at Kasumi's low boiling point as she scowled dangerously with a growl. "Itachi!" Kasumi growled forcefully and he flinched.

"Yes Kasumi-senpai?" He finally responded, his voice slightly frightened and tense as Kasumi calmed down a bit with a sigh and tugged him into her as she held him close, curling her hands into his armour. "Senpai?" Itachi questioned, uncertainty and emotions held thinly in his slightly shaking voice but Kasumi just hugged him tighter as he let out a shaky sigh and leaned into Kasumi's warmth. He slid his mask to the side as he wrapped his arms around her thin form and rested his already tearing eyes against the crook of her neck as he shivered and shook silently as Kasumi rubbed his back gently.

"What were you thinking huh?" Kasumi asked gently with concern laced into her voice as her hand rubbed his back gently and he continued to cry silently into the crook of her neck. "I warned you about Danzo… If Shisui and I weren't so worried about you and Danzo's movements, your clan and family would be dead and you a missing nin…"

"And you wouldn't be in the hospital right now, once again because of my clan." Itachi said as he leaned away from the embrace and wiped his eyes, not being able to meet Kasumi's worried gaze.

"The hospital is nothing to the loss the world and Konoha would have faced with the massacre of your clan, not to mention almost getting mixed up with Akatsuki, it's the last thing you want to do." Kasumi scolded with worry and Itachi nodded before something clicked.

"You know about Akatsuki?" Itachi asked, finally meeting her eyes but this time she avoided his and Itachi scowled. "Senpai… You've looked out for me for these past few years so now its time I return the favour. You said a year ago that the Uchiha clan is slotted into your plans and you need our power to stop the world from falling… Is this organisation involved some how? And the masked man?" Itachi asked and he saw Kasumi's eyes change, they looked extremely vunerable and burning with angered pain and annoyance before she looked up at him and he flinched at the raw emotions burning through her blue eyes, pinning him down to listen.

"The four years I was presumed dead after the Kyuubi attack… I was apart of ROOT and then Akatsuki, following Orochimaru around. No one but Kakashi and Hiruzen-sama know the full and real truth of what I did those four years. Akatsuki is being run by that masked man and a rinnegan user with other S-ranked criminals. They have a huge interest in the nine bijuu and will stop at nothing to get them but for what I don't know." Kasumi explained as Itachi listened intently and swallowed against his sudden dry throat.

"And you haven't told Minato-sama because he has half of the Kyuubi with his son?" Itachi asked and Kasumi nodded seriously as she relaxed against a propped up pillow and Itachi scooted on the bed, getting a little more comfortable.

"That and because he would act irrationally and put himself in danger. Minato-sensei is worse than a lioness protecting her cubs, he die for the greater good just like he tried on the night of the Kyuubi attack before I saved him." Kasumi explained and Itachi frowned and nodded.

"So Orochimaru is a part of Akatsuki, the masked man and a rinnegan user… Who else?" Itachi asked, he would help Kasumi to the best of his abilities like she did.

"Two immortals, Leader-sama's right hand lady, a Suna nin and a Kiri nin, not to mention some plant like being. It's a mess of an organisation but a powerful one now imagine if you were also thrown into the mix…" Kasumi sighed and Itachi shivered.

"It wouldn't have been pretty… I'd like to involve someone else on this as well who could help us out." Itachi said, looking seriously into Kasumi's eyes as she nodded for him to carry on. "Shisui would be a great help and asset with the mangekyo sharingan as well, we can work well in a team together." Itachi said and wondered if he pushed his luck to far but he doesn't like keeping secrets from his best friend.

"I was actually thinking of involving him when I heard about his abilities and I think it would be a good idea, we've become great friends over this last mission of ours and I feel I can trust him with this as I've trusted others. Bring him in here later today and I'll explain everything to the both of you." Kasumi said seriously and Itachi nodded… Another adventure begins for him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi dabbed her body with a towel as she relaxed under a tree after intense training she just performed and she still wasn't happy with her performance even if she just came out of the hospital again. Spending a quarter of a year in the hospital would do that to you but Kasumi knew she couldn't let herself slip up even if the village had cooled down slightly after the whole Uchiha thing.

She couldn't stand resting anymore and she knew her body better than any doctor so she was spending her last few days off training to get back into some sort of routine and power she remembered having before hand. She got up and stretched as a warm summer wind passed her by as she headed back to Konoha for lunch, maybe do something fun for once, maybe Shisui was free?

"Oi, come back here you thief!" A voice shouted and Kasumi instantly perked up and saw a man running towards her with something in his hands. She pretended not to notice until he was right next to her, she stuck out his foot as he tripped over it and grabbed his flailing hand, twisting it behind his back as she forced his cheek and chest into the ground using her knees as she leaned over him.

"Unhand me you bitch!" The thief shouted up at her as he squirmed and Kasumi sat on his back over his chest as she leaned the other hand back against his head and lazed comfortably on him… She still had her weighted seals on from training and she grinned as Fugaku came running up with two other Policemen.

"Shut up! You're annoying!" Kasumi yelled at him in anger as lightning sparked next to his face as he went pale and whimpered before lying still.

"Kasumi-chan, I didn't expect to see you doing this." Fugaku said, trying not to show his amusement but he did smirk slightly as his eyes roamed up and down Kasumi restraining the man.

"Every little bit helps for the currently understaffed Police Force. Catching petty thieves should be the least of your worries." Kasumi said, eyeing the disapproving glares from civilians as they flinched and moved on.

"Minato suggested we take in people from other clans to help out but no one has taken interest so we'll just have to make do." Fugaku said as he tied the man's hands around Kasumi as she was helped up by one of the Officers like a lady and Fugaku hauled the thief to his feet.

"That's a pity. A change in pace for some people would do them and you guys some good. Who knows, maybe things will change some time?" Kasumi said loudly and Fugaku fought down a smile with a smirk again as his partners laughed.

Kasumi bid them a fair well and put her hands in her pockets as she watched them walk off down the street before she scowled at what her sensitive ears caught.

"I don't know why their efficiency has just dropped suddenly, it pointless having them around if other ninja have to catch simple thieves for them."

"You try being understaffed after a massive loss of not only your work force but your family as well." Kasumi said firmly to the lady who had said that to a group of her hoity toity friends who had all giggled and looked shocked as Kasumi turned on them. "If you're not satisfied with the best they are trying to do then why don't you persuade your husband or something and volunteer then maybe they wouldn't have to waste their precious time chasing after petty criminals like that and focus on something more important like your safety in the village for example?" Kasumi snarked at them, looking them up and down before giving a humph of disapproval before she walked off down the road, leaving the speechless rich bitches behind.

Kasumi had just had an idea as she walked satisfactorily down the road from that little scene as she smiled calmly to herself. It would be killing two birds with one stone really but now she needed to talk to her superior about this and Minato for formations if Hiruzen agrees.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato and Hiruzen blinked at Kasumi as they stood in Minato's office and Kasumi had just finished speaking and was getting frustrated at the silence.

"Someone say something for Kami's sake." Kasumi ground out with annoyance, which seemed to snap both Kages out of their shocked musing.

"I think it's a good idea but…" Minato began with uncertainty, shooting Hiruzen a look of help.

"But what?" Kasumi asked with annoyance as she crossed her arms, looking between the two men.

"Don't you think you'll be taking on too much Kasumi-chan. ANBU already takes up a lot of time, especially with your other work under me." Hiruzen explained and Kasumi scowled ever so slightly.

"My last mission has ended and finished as more than complete so unless you have something else in mind for me to do Hiruzen-sama, speak now or forever hold your peace." Kasumi said with annoyance as she leaned onto one leg and tapped her foot in the silent office for a while. "Also it means you don't have to fight with mixing up the ANBU teams again and just leave Yugao in my place, let Itachi go back to Team Ro and keep me as back up in case one of them is injured or something. The Police need someone like me right now with no one joining the force from any other clan after YOU were the one who suggested it sensei." Kasumi whined and Minato sighed, placing his hands on his desk with a dull thud.

"Fine then!" Minato groaned out with a roll of his blue eyes. "I'll put you on the back up roster if this is okay with Hiruzen-sama." Minato said as he began to write something out and Hiruzen sighed but nodded at Kasumi who grinned with victory.

"Perfect."

XXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku was having a long day as he filled out some paperwork that had been crowding his desk since the masked man's attack. He'd been out on the job a lot and he just couldn't ignore it anymore and he sent a message telling Mikoto he probably wouldn't be returning home that night but at least Sasuke had dropped by and delivered his dinner for him as home life was turning back into home life and not tense anymore now that the clan and the village were at peace again.

He stopped when his back and wrist got stiff as he straightened his back out on his chair and rolled his wrist around, reading what he had to fill out next before he noticed the noise around the office from his personal office and scowled.

The movement out there was frantic but it was way too quiet out there as he listened and put his pen down, even that sounded too loud as he heard more shuffling from his officers and stood up.

"Taicho, I think you should come out here and see this." Said to him after bursting through the door and Fugaku blinked in slight confusion as he followed him out and through the desks and round the corner to the reception area where he saw familiar silver hair.

"What is she doing here?" Fugaku asked and he shrugged. Kasumi had a concentrated scowl on her face as she wrote on a clipboard with paper on it and flipped the page over violently as she carried on writing furiously and Fugaku's eyes widened when he got a good look at the paper.

"Isn't that the…"

"It is sir." Smiled at his captain who watched Kasumi with a blank dumbfounded face before she clicked her pen against the clipboard and stood up, placing the clipboard back on the reception desk, walked through the office door and held up her test at Fugaku with a smile on her face.

"I'd like to join Konoha's Military Police Force. Here's my test sir." Kasumi said and Fugaku took the page and turned to put it down on the desk behind him as someone handed him a pen and he began to grade it with everyone standing around and watching, Kasumi just leaned back against the door and looked around the typical police office with desks everywhere with paperwork and personal mementos on them and smiled… This new station had a good feeling to it apart from the last one she knew.

The crowd suddenly went silent and stilled and Kasumi perked up as she tried to look over the crowd. She wanted to know what her results were but she knew she most likely passed since most questions were things she learned about being a ninja anyway. The people began to part between Kasumi and Fugaku as he stood up with her paper in his hand and his stoic expression on his face like usual and held the paper up as Kasumi instantly looked for the grading and grinned.

"Seems like you pass and with flying colours… Are you sure about your decision?" Fugaku asked and Kasumi grinned as she bowed mockfully and some of the people laughed.

"I'd be honoured Fugaku-taicho." She said with mirth in her voice as she straightened up and became a bit more serious and she almost laughed, seeing a slight smile on Fugaku's face as he nodded and also became serious once again and the force stood at attention as well.

"Welcome to Konoha's Military Police Force."

* * *

Kasumi shifted her shoulders under her black vest as she fixed her blue bands to her wrists and just above her elbows as she zipped up her flak jacket and looked in the mirror before she smiled. It was her first day on official duty for the Police after a month of rigorous training with Fugaku but it was so worth it as she looked at the insignia on her left shoulder on her black vest. A four pointed star with the Uchiha clan fan symbol in it and on the other side she kept the Uzushio swirl.

Kasumi picked up her open front apron from her bed, grey and brand new, as she held it up in front of her eyes and grinned. She had it especially made for her and on the back was a tribal style wolf on it, the symbol of the Hatake clan in white and had the Kanji for Hatake running underneath it before she placed it on and finished putting her leg holster, pouch, medical pack and her hip holsters on and checked herself in the mirror one last time. She had also tied her hair back into a loose braid and left her bangs to frame her face as she tied her hitai-ate on like the usual Alice band as she had always worn it.

She took one last breath and focused her chakra as she appeared in the Station as some people flinched and papers went flying with her sudden appearance and she laughed sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hehe, sorry about that Yakumi-san" Kasumi laughed as the man snorted an she watched him walk through the office with a grunt, watching the ponytail he wears on top of his head bounce along and Kasumi sighed.

"Kasumi, come here for a second." Fugaku called, sticking his head out of his office door as he moved away and left it open and Kasumi made her way to his office and blinked at the two others standing there even though she knew them.

"What can I do for you Fugaku-taicho?" Kasumi asked as she nodded to Yashiro and Tekka, Yashiro's hair reminded her of Kakashi's hair the way it was a grey sandy colour, showing his older age and Tekka had been helping her to get integrated into the force and their ways, Kasumi wasn't fond of their third member of the group, Inabi but it was no doubt he was passionate about his work.

"You'll be going out onto the field today with Yashiro and Tekka today and get some field experience." Fugaku explained and Kasumi nodded firmly. "Remember Kasumi, this isn't the field and killing a member of the village is considered a crime of the worst, all of your ranks will be stripped and you will be thrown into jail for a very long time. You remember that don't you?"

"Yes sir I do… I have been working the past month to tweak my abilities to capture and not harm or kill. My mind shall be clear of my old ANBU ways while I take on this specific work for the safety of the villagers, I have already made this vow." Kasumi said firmly, looking right into Fugaku's eyes as he nodded.

"Very well. Yashiro, you may take your team and head out." Fugaku said as he sat back down and they nodded before walking out, closing Fugaku's office door behind them as Kasumi breathed out a breath of release.

"You're the last person I imagined joining the force. I look forwards to working with you." Yashiro said as he held out his hand and Kasumi shook it with a smile. Yashiro was an older man of the force, being forty-five with almost sandy grey hair and he kept his eyes squinted unless he activated the sharingan. Tekka was a year older than she was and had shoulder length dull black hair and black eyes with a dot in the middle of his forehead.

"Well I did cause you all a lot of trouble when I was younger so its only right I repay it now by being the first non Uchiha to join the force and hopefully set a trend because there's only five of you left… I'm sorry for your losses." Kasumi said as her smile dropped at the end and they both nodded in thanks.

"If it weren't for you and Shisui, we'd all be dead right now. You deserve to join the force and protect the entire village like you've always done as Konoha's Silver Ghost. We should get to duty before Fugaku comes out here and shouts at us already." Tekka said with a smile and Kasumi nodded and followed them out to start her first day of duty.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gai was leaning against the wall of the Dango shop and munching on them after a failure of a day looking for his rival to challenge and guessed he must be on a mission.

"I think maybe talking to Minato-sama might do something. Kakashi just seems as cold as ever." Asuma said, catching Gai's attention back to the group.

"Maybe he's just worried about Kasumi recently… To go and have to be resuscitated again and then fight even when the Hokage couldn't anymore, it's bound to fray anyone's nerves knowing one of the last people you love is looking for a death wish." Kurenai said with sympathy and Asuma hummed.

"Not to mention, she's been doing a lot of extra work for tou-sama lately and hanging around with Uchihas." Asuma added and Kurenai hummed in agreement and Gai scowled.

"Kakashi mentioned he's not seeing her a lot, apparently on the back up roster or something…" Gai mentioned when Genma came along, chewing his senbon and hands in pockets.

"Discussing the Hatake siblings again are we?" He asked and Asuma nodded as Genma sighed and looked up at the sky. "According to Minato-sama, she's on another long term mission, low risk for now just to give her time to recuperate properly but I don't know what it is."

"She's done nothing but push herself since she came back. I only saw her relax one evening and that was her dango eating contest with Gai… That was what, two, three years ago?" Asuma said and Gai was busy scowling at his empty dango stick in thought as he twirled it in his fingers.

"They need a break… Its almost as if they're in a hurry to die again in Kasumi-chan's case." Kurenai expressed with worry as they all hummed in agreement.

"He seems like a different person around the Yondaime and his son… Naruto is an interesting kid to get someone like Kakashi to open up like that." Genma said as the same idea hit them at the same time.

"A genin team…" Gai said, thinking about how he was being given the job as a jonin sensei soon and he flicked his dango stick onto the plate and smiled, feeling a little more relaxed than he had for a while.

"Maybe if he has subordinates to look after, maybe he'll change?" Asuma said and Kurenai hummed.

"What about Kasumi then?" Kurenai suggested and Gai scowled again.

"Her eyes are focused on something where Kakashi's isn't. If it's something important, a genin team would just put more precious people of hers in danger. She came back with an untamed fire in her eyes and it's only grown brighter and more dangerous since then." Gai said and Genma hummed as he swapped his senbon to the other side of his mouth.

"Right… She was missing for four years but no one knows what she was doing, I doubt even Kakashi knows the truth." Kurenai said as she picked at her nails.

"And I don't even think the Yondaime knows or anyone will ever get the full truth out of her. Her eyes have always held caution and defence and only Obito and Rin were the only ones who could remove it from her eyes, she's been cut off ever since then." Genma said as he shifted his stance.

"She's cut off and Kakashi's cold… At least we have a solution for one of them." Gai said as they all hummed in agreement. They all looked up when they heard a scuffle outside of the shop and they all had to blink as Kasumi wrestled a man to the floor, her hand grabbing the back of his head as she slammed his face into the ground and held his other hand behind his back as she kicked his knees out from under him and a seal crawled over him and held him down. Kasumi stepped back with a humph and blew a piece of hair out of her face, breathing hard as she stood with her hands on her hips before two Uchiha policemen jumped down next to her.

"Well… That was unexpected…" Asuma said, still dumbfounded at what just happened as the rest of them.

"Good work Kasumi-chan. I can't believe we've been chasing this guy the whole day." The policeman with black hair said to her as she shook her head and the other tied the man's hands behind his back with rope.

"It shouldn't have taken the entire day." Kasumi said, annoyance clear on her voice as she bent over the restrained man and picked him up onto his feet with one hand by his arms behind his back.

"Damn Uchiha's, you think you can just come back into Konoha like nothing ever happened huh?!" The restrained man shouted at them and Kasumi's face changed right away as she grabbed the man's collar and fisted it as she came face to face with him and the man flinched at her KI while her two partners just stepped back.

"Does it look like I'm an Uchiha?" Kasumi growled harshly into the man's face as her eyes narrowed and the man actually whimpered as his legs gave out slightly, looking scared stiff by his wide eyes. "I take as what you've just said as a direct threat to one of the honourable clans of Konoha and that is punishable by law. The name's Hatake Kasumi by the way, one of the main captains of Konoha's Military Police Force, not the Uchiha Police or a 'Damned Uchiha' as you put it… You have the right to remain silent, anything you do and say can be used against you in a court of law. Take this 'man' away from me before I do something I'll regret." Kasumi growled as she pushed the man away who stumbled as her two partners caught the man with poorly hidden grins on their faces as they grabbed his arms and began to walk away but the scene had brought a crowd along and Kasumi turned to face them.

"Does anyone have a problem with this?" Kasumi asked the crowd that flinched slightly. "If you have any complaints be sure to mention my name to the Yondaime because he'll be sure to ask now disperse, there's nothing to see here." Kasumi commanded and the crowd moved along quickly and Kasumi relaxed with a sigh, closing her eyes as she rolled her shoulders.

"Kasumi-chan?" Gai called with uncertainty and Kasumi turned around with surprise evident on her face before she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry you guys had to see that. I didn't disturb your tea break did I?" Kasumi asked as she walked closer to them with her hands in her pockets of her shorts and they all noticed the clear Hatake emblem on her open front apron then the Military's insignia on her left shoulder of her black turtle neck long sleeved shirt, held with the regular light blue bands on her wrists and above her elbows.

"I thought the Military Police Force was run solely by the Uchiha clan?" Genma asked as he chewed on his senbon with interest.

"Most of them were taken out those few months ago by the masked man. So it was decided to open it up to other clans to help with looking after the village and also integrate the clan back into the village… We've had a good response since I joined a few months ago." Kasumi smiled and the four of them were surprised.

"What happened to your ANBU duties?" Asuma asked and Kasumi shrugged.

"Back up roster after my years of hard service, Yondaime and Sandaime decided it was time for a little time out for me since I had it rough in the last year with injuries and such." Kasumi explained as she leaned on one leg, tilting her hips coolly, reminding them of Kakashi.

"What about your brother?" Kurenai asked and Kasumi just tilted her head.

"Still in ANBU. Sensei intended to keep him close to him to help ease the darkness in his heart from the loss of our teammates and then me but my death drove a wedge between them… "Kasumi sighed as she looked up at the cloud covering the sun. "I haven't seen him since the masked man's attack but Itachi says he's just turned darker somehow…"

"Gai's thinking of suggesting to Minato-sama that he take on a genin team like himself." Genma said as he took the senbon from his mouth and looked at it.

"Oh that would be the day." Kasumi laughed darkly as the sun peaked back out from behind the cloud and Kasumi looked back to them. "He'd kill the brats, you can't just go from ANBU to looking after kids, Kakashi just doesn't work like that…. But you can suggest it, no doubt Minato-sensei is probably thinking the same thing."

"Kurenai said that maybe if he had subordinates to look after, it might warm his heart slightly." Asuma added and Kasumi hummed, taking her hands from her pockets to cross her arms calmly over her chest.

"Kakashi's darkness will never fully dissipate and may lighten… Time heals all wounds they say but with Kakashi all they've done is left figurative and real unsightly scars to him." Kasumi said as they all flinched, thinking about the scar over Kakashi's left eye. "I too am worried about him…" Kasumi sighed, making them look at her with surprise as her eyes stared at something on the ground and seemed far away with sadness. "He's always been independent since he could walk, even on our team, he worked independently… Kakashi may not be a team player but you can always teach an old dog new tricks." Kasumi smiled at them, her eyes seemingly less guarded than any of them had seen for a long time, it may have been just a glimmer but it took the guilty weight off of hers and Kakashi's friends' shoulders a little bit before it was gone. "I've got to get back to my duty, let me know how the talk with Minato-sensei goes." Kasumi said, already walking off as she waved over her shoulder and she was suddenly gone with a displacement glimmer left in her wake.

"I've got to get back too. Let me know." Genma said as he was gone with a poof of shunshin smoke.

"Shall we go and see if Minato-sama is free right now to talk?" Asuma suggested and Kurenai and Gai nodded, paying for their dangos before they left towards the Hokage Tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Have you booked him in?" Kasumi asked as soon as she got back to the office.

"Booked and proven guilty. Good work Kasumi." Yashiro said as he patted her on the back and she smiled with a nod.

"Oi, Nara wake up! It's not nap time!" Kasumi shouted into the sleeping Nara's ear on his desk who jerked awake and twitched with alertness before he calmed down and yawned, stretching out in his office chair and Kasumi sighed. The newbies were always so lax and calm while Fugaku wasn't there which is where Kasumi came in. Some of the newbies rebelled against an Uchiha trying to tell them what to do so Fugaku gave the job to Kasumi, a famous and powerful ninja who elicits fear with just one look. "Seriously Shikaru, if you took this a little more seriously then I wouldn't have to shout at you and you wouldn't have time to sleep. Get to work, a new prisoner has been booked already." Kasumi ordered as the Nara saluted with a 'yes sir' and got to writing the report for the Hokage and Kasumi walked the length of the office with her hands on her hips, almost as if they were writing tests.

Kasumi finally sat at her desk, facing the rest of the office and Fugaku's office at the back as she picked up some paper and lifted one page and examined the contents on the next page. Luckily as a field officer she didn't get to much paperwork because she absolutely hated it, she hated doing mission reports which is why she didn't take a team of ANBU herself and she definitely didn't want a genin team… She couldn't drag innocent kids into her mess.

"Kasumi-taicho, the newbies are back from the field and are waiting in the training dojo for you." Uchiha Inabi called and Kasumi sighed… Inabi was the one who had taken them out for training that day which meant she was going to have shit to deal with, the newbies were probably not in a great mood. Kasumi stood up and pulled her flak jacket off and tucked her medical pouch under her arm as she checked her pouches for everything else from ninja wire and rope to kunai, flash bombs and pepper bombs… If her trainees were going to give her shit, she was going to give it back ten times harder.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato groaned as he uncurled himself from around Kushina to look at the ANBU standing as a silhouette from the moonlight flooding through his window.

"What is it Isu? It's eleven at night and I just got into bed?" Minato asked as he sat up and wiped at his tired eyes.

"An important message has arrived for you sir. It's waiting in your office sir." Isu answered and Minato fell back into his warm pillow calling his name.

"Can't it wait until morning? I've never had an important message wake me up before now and can't Sandaime take care of it? He said he'd handle night shifts for me if anything came in." Minato groaned, wishing he could just fall back asleep as his eyes kept drifting close.

"It's a specific coded message for you sir, Sandaime can't touch it and it's also from one of your ANBU teams, code yellow by the message colour." Isu said, this had Minato sitting up, alert and aware as he stood up and began pulling on his usual uniform, minus the flak jacket and hitai-ate and pulled his white and red coat on.

"Do you know from which team?" Minato asked as he put his wrappings on and began putting his pouches on as well.

"No sir we don't." Isu said and Minato sighed and nodded before leaning over Kushina and kissing her cheek.

"I've got something to handle. I'll be back when I can sweetie." He said to her and she hummed in response and Minato walked over to Isu and patted his shoulder before dragging him through Hiraishin back to his office. Isu turned on the lights as Minato moved to his clean desk and sat down where a yellow envelope sat and reached for it. He held up half the ram seal as he concentrated chakra, breaking the seal and he pulled the page out and began reading.

Isu watched Minato's concentrated face as his eyes slowly widened and he placed a hand against his mouth and rubbed his slightly stubbly chin in thought as worry over came his usually bright blue eyes. Minato put the page down and rubbed his tired face in his hands as he pulled at his skin and it snapped back into place as he groaned tiredly.

"Isu, I need you to find Hatake Kasumi for me. Tell her its urgent and escort her back here for me. She's not going to like this but she's the only one I can fully rely on for this mission. Go." Minato said calmly as the ANBU nodded and disappeared and Minato picked up the neatly written letter even in the conditions his ANBU were in. The mission may have been completed but this team who had sent an SOS didn't believe in leaving a comrade behind especially when they fully believe he's alive and the mission was complete. It wouldn't be complete to them knowing they left a comrade behind.

Minato leaned back in his chair and looked over the sleeping village below as he tried to loosen his tense shoulders. Now he had to wait for Kasumi to arrive and bring one of their own back home from a mission that shouldn't have gone so badly wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh cliff hanger! Anybody got any ideas who's in trouble? :D I bet you didn't see Kasumi joining the Police Force coming did ya? And her little glimpse into what happened in that dome?! Yeah, i love teasing people :D Until next time... R&R my lovelies!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Yay i finally got the cover pic up for this story. But basically, that's kasumi's seal. I was waiting for something to sew and i just started drawing it when this story actually came to mind, so they're linked. So here's my promised chapter to myself if i finally got it uploaded today, I've been fighting with it for a long time now so I'm proud of myself. **

**Also, I've had a call for a shipping pair for this story of Shisui/Kasumi. It's not going to be a huge thing, suddenly romance and stuff taking over the story but it would be enough to see the bond and relationship and stuff since Minato/Kasumi shipping is a no-no in this story because of Kushina (Sorry again to Tatty and Dragon). So i think I've put up a poll (I'm still new to all of this stuff) asking if you want that shipping in this story? Please vote ASAP because I don't want it to take too long, Maybe two weeks, maybe longer to get the desired amount of votes?**

**Anyway, thanks for the review to SonOfObito and Amberwish, they really brighten my day to see how you are enjoying this story. My most sucessul and my personal favourite story so far. Thanks so much guys! Also the second part to this chapter was inspired by Disturbed's Ten Thousand Fists (In the AAAAIIIIIRRRR!) Love that song :)**

**Kasumi age: 25-26**

**Kakashi age:23-24**

**Shisui age: +- 20-21**

**Itachi age: 16-17**

**Naruto & Sasuke ages: 10-11 (+ 1 for Neji, Tenten and Lee)**

* * *

Shisui walked quietly into the dark room and sighed as he left the door open and light flooded into the room and onto the sleeping lump on the bed in front of him as he walked over to it. He grabbed a shoulder and shook as the lump moaned and squirmed away from him and Shisui sat on the bed with a hum, he couldn't use pots and pans to wake her up, the neighbours may complain and he didn't want to wet his own bed.

A hand snatched up and pushed the blanket down from her as she kicked it off and Shisui looked at Kasumi sleeping soundly and he sighed as he looked up and down her body. They were just friends but Kasumi was undoubtedly pretty and an amazing person and Shisui was a perfectly healthy man with a wicked sense of humour and libido.

Her shirt had ridden up and Shisui blinked, shifting slightly so the light could fall on her stomach as he noticed a black and dark seal there, darker than he had ever seen anything else before. The angle he was looking at it made it look like an eye in the middle of an almost tribalized heart so he turned his head again and saw it looked more like a flower and turned his head again. Upside down it kind of looked like a vase and wondered why Kasumi would get a tattoo that did nothing for her but Shisui's gut told him she wouldn't as he activated his sharingan.

It was holding something… a seal. He coated his hand carefully in chakra and hovered it near her stomach. She sucked her muscular stomach in and growled warningly in her sleep and Shisui jerked back, not a good idea. Shisui smiled evilly as he took his index finger and ran a lazy S over it and Kasumi squealed with a slight whimper as she moved her hand over her seal and looked away from the light… Finally he was getting somewhere.

He smiled… Maybe he couldn't wet her with water… He licked a finger and ran it against her neck before blowing on it and Kasumi shivered as her eyes opened groggily as she wiped at them.

"What are you doing?" She asked sleepily and Shisui shrugged calmly and crossed his arms coolly.

"Trying to wake you up. There's an ANBU here and he needs you to go to the Yondaime's office right away. He seems pretty twitchy." Shisui explained as he watched Kasumi casually pull down her top and sit up, looking at the clock in his room with a groan.

"What the hell is sensei doing up at this hour?" Kasumi groaned as she pushed the blanket off completely and turned her back to Shisui as she stripped off one of his old shirts and track pants he had leant her as she pulled her uniform on and brushed her fingers through her hair before tying her hitai-ate on.

"Maybe it's an emergency, he wouldn't send an ANBU to track you down and wait for you to be escorted back right away." Shisui said, looking at the doorway where the ANBU now stood.

"Yeah… Sensei doesn't do anything without a reason. Thanks for dinner and letting me stay again." Kasumi said as she turned around, zipping her flak jacket up and kissing his cheek.

"Is my couch really that comfortable?" Shisui laughed and Kasumi smiled.

"Well you keep offering dinner and I'm so tired after work that I fall asleep on your comfy couch okay? I'll see you later and I warmed up your bed for you." Kasumi laughed as she walked over to the ANBU.

"Be careful out there." Shisui called as he slipped into Kasumi's warm spot with content.

"Always am." Kasumi said before she and the ANBU were gone and his door swung closed as he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato twitched in his chair as he watched Kasumi just standing there. Her shoulders were tense, in fact, her whole frame was tense, her fists were in white balls and her jaw clenched tight, he could almost swear he could hear the grinding half way across the room.

"This doesn't mean he's dead…" Minato began.

"I know…" Kasumi cut him off, short and sharp and Minato looked down at the paper on his desk, burning a permanent place on the desk. Kasumi's blue eyes were focused yet empty as she scowled at the page on the table.

"Will you be able to handle the mission Kasumi?" Minato asked and Kasumi's eyes closed… Was that a glimmer of a tear he saw in her eyes?

"My tracking skills are a bit rusty but I'll soon warm back up to them. I'll accomplish this mission no problem." Kasumi said sternly as she opened anger-hardened eyes, her brows furrowed dangerously and Minato nodded.

"Here are the coordinates… Team Ro say Kakashi's most likely near Iwa's side of Kusagakure by where they got separated and where the water took him to, mixed with an earth jutsu. They firmly believe he's alive after that but most likely hurt and lost." Minato explained as Kasumi took the paper from him and began to read it coolly.

"Iwa still has a grudge against the three of us…" Kasumi reminded Minato as he looked guiltily down at his desk and folded his hands on the desk.

"We just have to hope Kasumi. It was high up on the ridges and in the most unstable parts of the cliffs, you'll have to be careful because any enemy up there will know the land better than you." Minato explained and Kasumi nodded as she tucked the paper into her pouch.

"I'll need a bit of time to prepare quickly then I'll leave." Kasumi said, standing at attention and Minato nodded.

"Knowing you, you'll make it quick. Good Luck Kasumi and bring him back." Minato said and Kasumi nodded.

"I will." Kasumi said before she appeared in her apartment and began to rush around, packing an extra pack for rescue. "I'll bring him back… dead or alive." Kasumi said as she pushed her hair back and wiped a tear away at the same time. She quickly double checked her bag and took off her pouches as she double checked them and replaced some of the things in there that she used working in the Military Force and placed them back on as she patted her medical pack, feeling slightly heavier than usual, she had to be prepared for any wounds Kakashi might have sustained before she fixed her bag snugly on her back and looked around… She needed one last thing.

Kasumi appeared in the village centre, it was like a ghost town, being one in the morning as she ran at full speed towards Kakashi's apartment. She broke in quickly, disabling his deterring traps and looking around the room with a sigh before her eyes landed on his team photo and Kasumi closed her eyes, she needed to stay focused. She moved quietly to his cupboard and opened it carefully in case he had traps in there as well as she shifted her flak jacket and bag on her shoulders, her eyes scanning the cupboard until she found it.

She grabbed the little brown sheath and unsheathed the tanto within. Kakashi had it repaired after that fateful mission at Kannabi Bridge as she glinted it in the moonlight and nodded as she sheathed it again and grabbed the straps as she closed the cupboard. She fixed the tanto to her back, sitting across the small of her back above her pouch and medical pack and just under the bag as she tightened it and shifted her flak jacket comfortably. She looked at the Uchiha emblem on her shoulder and sighed, she didn't have time to swap her uniform right now and maybe the emblem will elicit some fear. Time to go.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tenzo paced nervously as the team sat around at the rendezvous point they sent through and they were all worried and impatient for back up to arrive as the sun had risen. Their Taicho could be out there and fighting for his life as Tenzo looked through the trees and to the edge of a ridge where there was a whole deathly canyon within it and Tenzo shivered.

"Tenzo, why don't you sit down, I'm sure back up is already on its way?" Itachi suggested. He was also worried for Kakashi but he knew that man had an unknown way of surviving like his sister did. Tenzo sighed and sat down next to Itachi with another sigh as he looked up at the trees.

"It better be a whole team of Hyuuga's or something…" Tenzo sighed.

"I'm sure Yondaime-sama has chosen the right person for the job Tenzo." Yugao said as she patted his knee and he gave her a smile of thanks. "He cares a lot for his old student and decipal, he'd spare the best he can to bring him back."

"Why don't we start a bet at who Yondaime-sama will send?" Itachi suggested. "It'll keep our mind off of it until they arrive."

"A team of Hyuuga and Inuzuka."

"A whole team of Hyuuga even though I think that would never happen." Tenzo sighed his answer.

"Probably another team of ANBU."

"Maybe he'd send some Uchiha along with Gai-san, he is his best friend." Yugao suggested with a shrug.

"No, Minato-sama would send someone who knows him best and would bring him back at all costs…" Itachi began before he looked up into a tree and smiled. "You're late Kasumi-senpai… Seems I win the bet." Itachi said as the team stood up and Kasumi jumped down and some of the team flinched, Kasumi was ready to kill and controlling her KI a little too well, which is why no one sensed her get close.

"I took my sweet time… I won't next time. Good to see you again Team Ro, even under these circumstances." Kasumi said as she nodded to each of the five members there.

"Are you sure you can do this Kasumi-senpai?" Tenzo asked her as her eyes turned to him and he instantly regretted the question.

"I may doubt my abilities sometimes but not now when it counts. So this is the canyon you guys got separated in?" Kasumi asked as she looked over the vast rocky land.

"A river runs at the very bottom of it and runs just into Tsuchi no Kuni. Kakashi-senpai took a full on water and earth combination, took out the enemy and got washed away surprisingly gentle." Yugao explained to her and Kasumi narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Okay then. Leave this to me… I would tell you guys to return home but I know you guys won't rest until you know your Taicho is okay so as long as you deem it safe, you can stay here and I'll rendezvous back here with Kakashi but you guys are to return in two days as the end of your mission and I can't promise I'll be back by then." Kasumi explained, turning back to the team.

"You should take someone with you." Itachi said and Kasumi's lips did quirk slightly before she formed hand seals and placed her hand on the ground as a pack of ninken appeared.

"They'll be more than enough." Kasumi smiled as the team took in her whole pack of eight ninken appeared of all shapes, sizes and colours. One sandy Chihuahua, two German Shepards one white and the other brown and black colourings, Three Great Danes, one grey, one white and one black. Last but not least she had two twin terrors, butch with stubby legs and brown fur but they looked sturdy and powerful.

"Team Ro, just relax for now… Alright guys..." Kasumi said turning to her ninken who sat at attention. "Kakashi's gone missing in this dangerous canyon and by the information we have he's been carried towards Iwa's side by the river that runs at the bottom of the canyon. We need to search for him."

"The land is very soft here." Nova the white German Shepard commented as she dug her claw into the ground and Kasumi nodded.

"It is. Nova, you stay with Team Ro, Kaname and you will hear each other as a mated pair. Kia and Mia, you two search down by the river since you two are stocky and small." Kasumi said to the two female twin terriers who nodded firmly. "Gon, Kon and Bon, you three will look among the canyons since you're skinny and fast and you're strong enough to help Kakashi out if you find him. Kaname and Pinku will stay with me and we'll rendezvous in ten minutes and we'll move our search. Scatter!" Kasumi called at the dogs scattered with howls and snaps as they disappeared. Nova lay down between Itachi and Tenzo, Pinku the Chihuahua sat on Kasumi's shoulder and Kaname sat next to her at attention.

"Nova will tell you if I'm in danger but don't worry about the howls unless Nova says something. I'll be back when I find him." Kasumi said and Team Ro nodded.

"Good luck." Tenzo said as the others said the same thing and Kasumi nodded as she turned and stepped over the ridge's end to start her search.

XXXXXXXXXX

A whole day passed and Team Ro got even more restless as they watched Nova's ears twitch as she slept calmly. The howls had moved far away but Nova could still hear them as she updated Kasumi's progress but there had been nothing yet and Team Ro were beginning to loose hope slowly but they didn't want to. Itachi was snapping a twig when he saw Nova's head perk up and her ears moving like satellites as she listened intently and looked at the team.

"Kasumi-sama says they're moving out of range of my hearing, she's already in Iwa's territory." Nova explained and the team looked to Tenzo and Itachi for guidance.

"Will she be okay on her own out there?" Tenzo asked the dog who nodded. "Tell her good luck then and that we'll be here for one more day before we have to go back." Tenzo said and Nova nodded as she howled over the echoing canyon, her howl was as smooth and eerie like a wolf's as the message was sent and another one received.

"Kasumi-sama says okay. I'll be heading to the boarder tomorrow morning for a report to bring back before you have to go back." Nova replied and Tenzo patted her fur.

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi was finally onto something as she crept through a jungle like landscape with waterfalls, trees and dangerous ridges but she had made it this far and Pinku was the only one left with her in case she got into trouble and to give Nova the message for the next morning. The jungle was even harder to walk through at night and she was glad she brought the white glowing tanto along with her to show her way and cut down the dense bush that had been barely pushed through recently by the looks of it.

She pushed through some vines with a slight grunt before her leg caught something and Kasumi whipped her head to the side, the wire was connected to cans as they rattled and pulled something off of a tree. She watched as the genjutsu placed over it disappeared as the tree she was currently looking at was covered with paper bombs.

"Shit!" Kasumi yelled as she jumped away, blocking her head with her arms as they went off only to have to dodge a huge log swinging for her using her Hiraishin and then dodging another explosion as they kept coming. She was going to come out of this but very hurt… If it wasn't for her Hiraishin, she would have been dead right away but she knew, one false step and a trap caught her, she would die right then.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sat up painfully as he heard the cans rattle and then the first explosion, hoping it was enough to stop whoever was intruding. He had found a cave to rest in and set up the traps that were independent yet worked together if the intruder got through and hoped the explosions stopped at the first one but the explosions carried on and Kakashi prepared himself as he gently got up with a grunt of pain as he held his sharingan eye that hadn't stopped bleeding since he barely got away from some Iwa nin the day before.

It was night meaning he could probably slip away unseen and not be caught but he wasn't sure with his dizziness he could navigate through his traps properly and cursed his idiocy. He just had to see if the person made it though or not and defend himself and maybe catch them into one of his other traps around the cave he was currently barely standing in as he held a kunai at the ready, he lost his katana in the mud slide.

A figure landed at his feet and he instantly launched but the person recovered and blocked his attacks wearily and without any power to them as he hit harder against the gleaming tanto.

"Kakashi, wait, it's me!" Kasumi called and Kakashi's kunai sliced her skin as she stepped back and his eyes came back into focus and they were both breathing hard. Kakashi felt relief wash through him as his adrenaline faded and he felt the pain as he collapsed again and instantly felt Kasumi's presence next to him, rolling him gently onto his back and the numbing buzz of healing chakra against his skin.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said out roughly, his eyes closed with weariness as he breathed through the pain.

"It was understandable. Just relax for a while otouto." Kasumi said with relief in her voice as well and Kakashi let the pain ebb away slowly.

"You gave us a scare kid." Pinku said after slipping out of Kasumi's flak jacket after hiding during Kasumi dodging Kakashi's traps. Kakashi smiled and let out a slight airy tired laugh.

"I've never officially met your ninken Kasumi." Kakashi said.

"And I haven't met yours. Save your breath for now." Kasumi said gently as he smelt food pills and opened his one eye. Kasumi had just eaten a food pill as she sewed stitches into his side, her hands already full of his own blood and her eyes were closed and Kakashi remembered his last trap.

"Shit Kasumi, did I catch your eyes?" Kakashi asked with worry as he sat up on his elbows and Kasumi pushed him back down with a hand to his chest as she opened them with flinches from her eyelids.

"Yeah, unfortunately… I can barely see anything and they're stinging like a bitch and you're in more need of medical attention right now." Kasumi said with a sigh and Kakashi put a hand over his still bleeding sharingan eye.

"I think my sharingan is damaged as well… What are we going to do?" Kakashi said with worried exasperation and Kasumi closed her eyes again as she finished her stitches and removed his hand from his sharingan eye and hovered her green glowing hands over it and she scowled.

"It's not bad but it's bleeding a lot right?" Kasumi asked as she reached over to her open medical pouch and pulled out another needle and thread.

"Yeah it is." Kakashi said as Kasumi gently pried his eye open and she opened her eyes carefully again, very narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed to the extreme.

"There's a small cut I'm going to have to stitch up otherwise it won't heal…" Kasumi said as she gently put eye drop onto his eye and she closed her eyes for a second as they waited for the drops to work. " This may feel uncomfortable but try not to move, I don't want to damage it anymore, you ready?" Kasumi asked as she leaned over him with her elbows on either side of his head and he nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Kakashi sighed as Kasumi nodded and opened her eyes and she began to stitch his eye up and Kakashi remained rigid and stiff, examining her eyes. Her pupils were extremely diluted to a pin's size and looked a little burned by how red they were from the massive flash bomb from his trap, designed to blind people permanently and he hoped this wasn't the case with his sister.

"It'll be uncomfortable for a while but use eye drops if they get irritated from the stitches which should be removed in three days. Is there anything I haven't checked yet, any pain, discomfort?" Kasumi asked as she dug in her open medical pack and wiped her hands with a cloth, her eyes closed again.

"Nothing. I'll be fine now please assess your eyes Kasumi." Kakashi asked as he sat up and took her face gently in his gloved hands and she opened her eyes gently as they stared at each other.

"I think they've been permanently damaged." Kasumi whispered as her eyes welled up with tears and fell over as she sobbed with more pain than sadness and Kakashi hugged her close to him as she hugged back.

"I'm so sorry." Kakashi whispered with strain, he really didn't think that those impossible traps could harm someone looking for him, in ANBU you leave a comrade behind for the sake of a mission, he forgot he didn't run his team like that.

"Kasumi-sama, I need to get going to report back in time for Nova." Pinku said, regretfully breaking up the moment as Kasumi pulled back from Kakashi and wiped her eyes gently, keeping them closed.

"Go ahead. Tell them I've found him and we'll be making our way back and give them our position, they're going to be one day late back from their mission." Kasumi said as the Chihuahua nodded and nodded at Kakashi before he was gone in a flash of sandy fur.

* * *

It was raining, the worst type of weather to make it home while they were both in such sorry states. Kasumi had Kakashi's arm slung over her shoulder as she supported him off of his strained ankle and Kasumi had her hitai-ate tied over her eyes after nearly screaming when the sun had appeared… They had one eye between the both of them.

Even though it was darker from the clouds in the sky, Kasumi couldn't bare any light right then and Kakashi was even more worried… If her eyes were permanently damaged, she couldn't continue with her career as a ninja, meaning her plans against Akatsuki would crash and burn.

In the afternoon they found a small cave as Kakashi started a fire and Kasumi passed him a can of food as they left it close to the fire to warm up and Kasumi put some eye drops into her eyes as tears fell down her face with her eyelids scrunched closed tightly with pain, as were her fists and jaw.

"I brought these for you as well, I didn't know what type of fight had taken place." Kasumi said as she passed over an extra pouch, an extra set of kunai and his tanto back as he strapped it to the small of his back like Kasumi had.

"You came overly prepared." Kakashi mentioned as he strapped his new weapons on and Kasumi smiled slightly.

"I didn't know what position I would find you in… You could have been dead for all we knew." Kasumi said as her smile dropped and she turned her head away.

"Itachi was right there next to me, we could have collaborated a fire and lightning jutsu to stop that attack together but I didn't think as I jumped back and took the jutsus on myself and killed the last of the enemy… Now we're both in sorry states." Kakashi huffed and he felt Kasumi's hand wrap around his own.

"What's done is done… Stop blaming yourself, we'll both be fine. Our food is ready." Kasumi said as she reached for the cans and Kakashi flinched her hand away when he saw a flame get too close and she grabbed them again and opened them. Kasumi slid a scroll from her flak jacket and opened it as there was a small poof of smoke and there sat an eggplant and Kakashi laughed, even though it hurt.

"You brought an eggplant with you on a mission like this?" Kakashi asked as he watched Kasumi roll her scroll back up and use a kunai to slice the vegetable in half as she offered half to Kakashi.

"Do you like eggplant?" Kasumi asked with annoyance and Kakashi held a smirk on his face.

"Yes but still…"

"Then be happy I brought it along. It goes with this crappy ration food I grabbed blindly." Kasumi huffed with annoyance more at herself than at Kakashi as he accepted the vegetable and they ate in silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi couldn't believe the stupid position they had gotten themselves into. The sun had come out and dried up some of the water and it was going into the evening as they were nearing Konoha's boarders when Iwa nin had ambushed them.

Kasumi had to open her eyes and Kakashi had to use his sharingan as they fought off the ten Iwa nin at the beginning of the canyon Kakashi had fallen into the two days before. Their movements together were smooth and they could tell where the enemy was by their movements and worked flawlessly until they were separated and he watched Kasumi throw someone over her shoulder into the canyon and the ridged under her had given away and Kakashi moved to save her.

He caught her and felt the presence of his team behind him as Kasumi dangled from his hands over the ridge and the river down below was raging from the earlier rain… Kasumi was slipping from his grasp and he huffed desperately to hold on to her and Kasumi's eyes were darting everywhere as she looked for a way out.

Team Ro were separated from them by the enemy that they were taking out much to slowly for their liking as they had seen Kasumi go over and Kakashi catch her but he wasn't moving. They all knew both Kasumi and Kakashi had the pure strength but Kakashi was lying on his stomach and not moving meaning he either couldn't from injuries or it would be too dangerous on the slippery canyon.

"I'm slipping." Kasumi ground out desperately and Kakashi's eyes widened in pure fear as he tried to strengthen his grasp but she slipped suddenly and he grabbed her again and he gritted his teeth as his injuries were pulling painfully. "Do you trust me?" Kasumi asked, looking up into his fearful eyes as he looked for what Kasumi was planning.

"I… Kasumi, I'm not letting go, I can't loose you again Susu." Kakashi said as he felt the burn as his sharingan eye tear up and even his own began to as well.

"That's not what I asked 'Kashi, I asked if you trust me and I need an answer soon." Kasumi said as she saw they were holding on by fingertips already and still slipping.

"I…"

"Kakashi!" Kasumi ordered desperately and Kakashi shut his eyes with gritted teeth.

"I trust you okay!" He said out, opening his eyes again and Kasumi smiled as she slipped her hands out of his and he scrambled to catch her again but missed by millimetres as he watched Kasumi beginning to fall. "No!" Team Ro heard Kakashi's desperate call as they each took out their opponents and quickly scrambled through the other five to get to Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw Kasumi's fading figure move quickly as she grabbed a kunai from her hip pouch and twisted, giving herself momentum as she threw the kunai up and Kakashi reached for it desperately as his fingers slipped past it before he reached again and grabbed it before his team pulled him away from the crumbling ledge.

As they sat him on more solid ground, there was a silver flash before lightning engulfed the area, taking out the last five Iwa nin easily, Kasumi stood in front of them as her hair whipped back and forth across her back as the lightning sparked around her as well. Her arms were crossed and Kakashi noticed the kunai that was in his hand was gone now and was sitting in Kasumi's hand by her ribs as the team watched Kasumi release her anger and her technique ended.

Kasumi turned to face them before she jumped and grabbed them all into an odd group hug and Kakashi had his arms tightly around Kasumi's waist as the team surrounded them tightly.

"Please never do that to use again senpai." Itachi said, his voice shaking from fear and adrenaline and Kasumi hugged him closer.

"I don't plan to." Kasumi's voice also shook as she closed her eyes again.

"We should get back into Hi no Kuni's boarders before night sets in." Yugao said as she broke the group hug and Kakashi picked Kasumi up as he stood up as she held tightly onto Kakashi still.

"That would be a good idea, we don't need another attack on this rocky ledge in our state plus we're late for getting back to Konoha to report." Kakashi said, still holding Kasumi who still had her arms wrapped tightly around Kakashi's neck and was breathing shakily with her eyes resting against the crook of his neck.

"I reported it when we reported your missing senpai. I don't think Minato-sama will mind as long as we all return safely." Tenzo said as they began to walk back and Kasumi finally let go but walked close to Kakashi who still had his arm around her waist to guide her along.

XXXXXXXXXX

They all made it back to Konoha and Minato was relieved then he noticed the closeness of the siblings and asked them to stay behind as the team wished each other goodbye before Kasumi and Kakashi turned back to Minato.

"Okay, I haven't seen you two this close since we lost Obito… What happened out there?" Minato asked with concern and he watched as Kasumi closed her eyes and Kakashi looked at her with guilt and worry, his arm instantly going back around her waist… He'd never seen Kakashi or even Kasumi for that matter be so close to each other and one movement alerted the other easily with barely a look and no words.

"We should both get to the hospital to get checked out. Kakashi was in a bad state when I found him." Kasumi began and Kakashi looked at Minato.

"And Kasumi got caught in one of my traps… Her eyes have been damaged sir." Kakashi said guiltily as his eyes closed and he tilted his head down and Kasumi shifted ever so slightly, closer to Kakashi.

"What trap was it?" Minato asked with concern, leaning forwards in his chair.

"The blinding flash bomb trap… I got caught in it enough to do some damage." Kasumi explained with regret and Minato stood up and walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder as he touched her temple and she opened her eyes.

"Can you see?" Minato asked as he looked closely at her blue eyes.

"My vision per say is perfect but the pupil has been damaged and with the scarring tissue around it, I can't look at anything brighter than a dark rainy day, and I mean seriously dark. With the damage I thought it should have been the other way around." Kasumi explained as she scowled at Minato from the brightness in his office.

"What do you mean by that?" Minato asked as he hugged her for a second and she returned it, he was worried this would effect her abilities as a ninja.

"The pupil widens when there isn't a lot of light and becomes smaller when it's bright. Because of the scarring tissue around it, it can no longer become wide enough to accommodate light properly, meaning I can't have my eyes open and my depth perception will be off because of the refraction of light into my eye. If I'm not careful I can damage my eyes further." Kasumi explained as she moved back into Kakashi's protection and he instantly wrapped his arm around her again.

"We have a few ninja in the village that have something similar to what you have like Ebisu and Aoba but they counter that with sunglasses. You can still be a ninja." Minato explained and Kasumi scoffed.

"Oh hell no am I wearing sunglasses… But if I really have to…" Kasumi sighed down at the ground and Minato smiled.

"Actually, there might be something else you could get involved with. We've been looking into this and polarisation of glasses for cases like this. We've been looking into polarising contact lenses because glasses could easily fall off or break in the job of a ninja. Perhaps you should stop by the research labs and check it out and maybe come up with a solution to cases like your own." Minato suggested but Kasumi still looked miserable.

"It's worth a shot Kasumi… Don't give everything you've worked for up just because you don't want to wear glasses." Kakashi said and she nodded and turned into him and hugged Kakashi.

"First you better go to the hospital and make sure that's all the damage you've sustained. I'll put you on leave for now but the Military Police Force will still need your work and you should be fine to do it, speak to Fugaku about your injury. Dismissed Kasumi." Minato said, leaning back against his desk and she uncurled herself from Kakashi with a miserable nod before she was gone and Kakashi looked at Minato.

"It's my fault, my traps shouldn't have used such killing force when I knew my team would probably come looking for me." Kakashi said, avoiding Minato's eyes.

"You were scared and alone on enemy territory, it's understandable what you did Kakashi. Don't add this to the list of things to beat yourself up with." Minato said and Kakashi nodded sullenly. "Kakashi… How long have you been in ANBU for?" Minato asked suddenly as he walked around his desk and sat down again and Kakashi looked up at him.

"About ten years…" Kakashi answered with confusion and Minato hummed as he got a calculative look in his eyes.

"My original purpose of putting you in ANBU, even against Kasumi's suggestions, was to keep you close to me and act as my right hand man." Minato began and Kakashi nodded, standing straighter and at attention. "I also hoped it would help with the darkness in your heart from loosing Obito and Rin but then things just went south when Kasumi 'died'. Our invisible tug of war between us only darkened your heart and keeping you by my side will only darken it even more." Minato said and Kakashi looked down.

"I guessed as much… Sandaime also wanted you to keep Kasumi close to you as well. I'm sure he could see how much loosing them effected you as well and you had always been protective over her sensei." Kakashi said and Minato smiled.

"I also tried to protect you by protecting Kasumi who was protecting you… I never noticed how Kasumi seemed to be the only one holding our old team together after everything we've face." Minato sighed down at his desk and Kakashi nodded.

"Was there something else you needed sensei?" Kakashi asked after a moment of silence between the two and Minato nodded as he looked up with a smile.

"Please give me your mask Kakashi." Minato asked as he held out his hand and Kakashi took his mask off of his belt and put it into Minato's hand before stepping back into place. Kakashi watched as his mask disappeared with a yellow flash and Minato looked back up at him with his hands linked together.

"Kakashi, you are hereby relieved of your duties as an ANBU and you'll assume a new position."

"Yes sir." Kakashi bowed slightly because he was still sore and couldn't wait to get into a shower and just sleep.

"I hereby appoint you as a jonin leader." Minato said with a beaming smile and Kakashi froze up.

"What?" Kakashi said with a wide eye as he looked at Minato and he just grinned at his old student.

"A jonin leader, you know… we appoint genin for you to lead and teach…"

"I know what it is sensei… I'm not jonin leader material." Kakashi said with some exasperation to his voice and Minato laughed.

"Of coarse you are, look at how Naruto's learned from you when you helped him with his homework that one day." Minato said, waving a hand lazily in the air and Kakashi shook his head.

"That was only one day… I just can't be one sensei." Kakashi said. Minato sighed as he stood up and walked around his desk and put his hands gently on Kakashi's shoulders and was quite shocked when he noticed Kakashi was now taller than him but he shook the thought off quickly.

"I believe in you Kakashi. Look at how well you've kept your ANBU team out of trouble, even with Kasumi on it. You'll be able to handle some kids and teach them the right way after the hardships you've faced yourself, it's time to pass on your Will of Fire like I did for you and Kasumi… Do you understand?" Minato asked and Kakashi looked down and away.

"Kasumi left me a letter when she 'died'… She said almost the exact same thing." Kakashi said as he remembered reading that letter _'__Well I know you'd make a great sensei to their children Kakashi so no cutting yourself off from them okay?!' _ Kakashi remembered her perfect handwriting as he looked back at Minato who was waiting patiently for Kakashi to sort through his thoughts. "She said I wasn't allowed to cut myself off from you and to be a good sensei one day." Kakashi explained, leaving out the part about Kasumi speaking about Naruto at the time. It made sense now why she mentioned it in the letter if she left it for him a while after her 'death'.

"So you'll accept?" Minato asked with puppy dog eyes and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything sensei." Kakashi groaned out already regretting his decision and Minato grinned.

"Good, now you can go to the hospital." Minato said happily as he sat back down behind his desk and waved his hand. "Dismissed."

"Finally."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi sat in the darkest corner of the office as she filled out some paperwork, being back in the Force now that she's healed for a few days after rescuing Kakashi and Team Ro but her eyes still burned when she remembered and it made her eyes water as well and she sighed, dropping the wad of paper back onto her desk as she leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

She was off field duty until further notice and so she was stuck with paperwork and dealing with rookies and newbies who seemed to think she was a push over now that she was injured and off duty.

Kasumi opened her sore eyes when a familiar chakra wafted past her senses and she looked through the caged glass into the reception area and smiled as she saw Itachi come through with Sasuke following calmly next to him… He was ten already and growing up quickly by the looks of it, he had perfected the Uchiha scowl and she could still see the childish adoration for Itachi in his eyes…

Kasumi stopped smiling when she remembered Itachi was prepared to kill his own clan about a year ago and by the adoration of Sasuke in Itachi's eyes… Would Itachi have been able to go through with it?

"Kasumi-senpai, I didn't expect to see you working in the office so early during the day." Itachi said as he came through with Sasuke and stood at her desk and Kasumi sighed as she leaned further back in her office chair, making it squeak.

"I was injured on my last mission. I'm off field duty until further notice." Kasumi sighed and she saw worry in Itachi's eyes as he looked her over.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked and Kasumi closed her eyes with a quiet sigh.

"My eyes are damaged… It happened saving Kakashi that last mission Itachi." Kasumi explained and looked back at Itachi who leaned close up to her face as he looked into her eyes.

"Flash bomb damage. But don't we have a solution to it in Konoha?" Itachi asked as he leaned back into his own space and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm looking into it, plus I think I'd look weird wearing sunglasses. Some people can pull it off but I can't. Minato-sensei has put me on the job when I'm finished with my work in the Station. It could be a month or two until I'm able to go back to other duties and be back on the field." Kasumi sighed and Itachi looked up at the dead light above her.

"That explains why there's a kunai in the light above your desk…"

* * *

"Is it true!" Kasumi skidded into the dango shop, nearly knocking Gai over if he hadn't moved quick enough.

"Is what true? And are you wearing make up Kasumi-chan?" Gai asked as he peered closer to her face as she inched back from him and blinking rapidly.

"Yes and no to the make up question and has Kakashi really taken the job as a jonin sensei?" Kasumi asked and Kurenai smiled and nodded.

"He took his first team yesterday apparently but they didn't pass his standards." Kurenai said and Kasumi's posture doubled over with disappointment.

"Wait, wait, wait, back to the make up thing…" Asuma said and Kasumi stood up again at attention, seeming a bit ADD that specific day. "What do you mean by yes and no?"

"Oh this?" Kasumi asked, circling a finger around her eyes. The answer hit her one night even if it took her a while to actually get working, she was wearing black mascara and thick black eyeliner on her bottom and upper eyelid. "My eyes were damaged on a mission a month or so back by a flash bomb and my eyes couldn't take the light anymore." Kasumi explained with a shrug of carelessness.

"And make up helps?" Gai asked, confusion still clear on his voice and Kasumi huffed and crossed her arms like a kid as she pouted.

"I was working with the research department who were already working with flash bomb blindness and I helped out with my vast abilities and came up with this." Kasumi said, pointing to her eyes.

"Make up?" Asuma asked, also with confusion in his voice and Kasumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let her finish you two." Kurenai said with irritation at the guys as well and Kasumi nodded at her in thanks.

"The answer hit me one night while I was sleeping and I remembered seeing you guys sitting her like usual and noticed Kurenai wearing make up. So I began to work with it and came up with this specific brand of make up and seal work included… I know, I still don't know how they mixed and this worked but it did, the wonders of seal work. The mascara helps regulate the amount of light entering the eye and the eyeliner just fine tunes it so everything is polarised and I just used the seals placed on the glasses used for flash bomb damage to the bottles of make up and dropped the same ink in the mixture and viola it worked." Kasumi said with another shrug like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"So you used an oval shaped seal where it activates by using two separate seals?" Asuma asked and Kasumi nodded at him with surprise.

"I didn't know you knew seal work Asuma. But yes once I've applied it to the top and bottom, a sort of seal film appears over my eye and protects it to put it simply." Kasumi explained to Gai's still confused face. Kasumi leaned her elbows on the table and let Kurenai and Asuma take a closer look. It made her eyes look bright and glimmered slightly with the blue in her eyes reflecting a lot of light but it also made the whites of her eyes appear dimmer, giving her an even more ghostly like look to her.

"It goes with your nickname at least." Kurenai said with a smile and Kasumi smiled.

"Yeah, experiments with contact lenses just didn't work because you could see the seal engraved into the lense at all times. This may rub off but I'll notice when my eyes receive more light and begin to get sore, so I just put more on but at the moment, it's lasting a whole day. Good thing I used water proof make up, it's like permanent marker to get off." Kasumi sighed and stole a dango stick from Gai and ate them.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Kasumi?" Gai asked with a bit of defence and a scowl with his arms crossed.

"I like a dango now and again. Besides, this is my victory snack before I have to go back onto duty for the Force, I've got rookies on my team." Kasumi sighed.

"So you're not apart of ANBU anymore either?" Asuma asked and Kasumi shrugged.

"Not really officially, I'm back up if someone calls in sick or something but I don't take many missions anymore… Maybe I should take a solo one now and again just to make sure my skills aren't waning… I realised that when I was on that last mission." Kasumi wondered, staring up at the sky while pointing the dango stick to her chin in thought. "Anyway, I've got to go, catch you guys later." Kasumi said as she flicked her stick onto the plate on the table and began to walk away. "Oh and by the way Asuma, nice beard, really suits you." Kasumi called over her shoulder with a wave and they all sighed and shook their heads.

"Only Kasumi could come up with something so crazy that it would actually work." Asuma smiled with a slight laugh as he picked up his dango and examined it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Long time no see Kasumi-chan. How have you been dear girl?" Hiruzen asked as he continued painting and Kasumi was kneeling in his painting room

"Long story I'll explain that later Hiruzen-sama… I want to hear about Kakashi's test on his first genins he tested." Kasumi asked, curiosity heavy on her voice and Hiruzen looked at her and had to blink twice.

"Is that make-up Kasumi-chan?" He asked, sucking on his pipe and looking at Kasumi's darkly rimmed eyes and Kasumi rolled her glimmering blue eyes and Hiruzen scowled.

"Like I said, it's a long story I'll explain it later." Kasumi huffed and Hiruzen raised a curious eyebrow.

"We can go for lunch and you can explain it all to me. About Kakashi's first genin test… He failed them quickly when they turned on each other. Kakashi had a very dark and very frozen gaze in his eye and it'll take time for it to dispel." Hiruzen said as he puffed on his pipe and Kasumi scowled down at the floor.

"That's true… He's been harbouring it for seventeen years and it'll never dispel completely, just like my own but at least I'm aware of it where Kakashi isn't too much." Kasumi mused, her eyes seeming far away again and Hiruzen sighed.

"Of coarse, your father left you two so abruptly but how long have you been holding your shadows Kasumi-chan?" Hiruzen asked and Kasumi looked up at him with vunerable surprise in her eyes. Kasumi looked down again with sadness in her eyes and her whole posture sagged.

"Twenty-three years sir." Kasumi wheezed through her suddenly tight throat. "Maybe even before that…"

"And why do you say that Kasumi?" Hiruzen asked calmly, her eyes far away as she stared at the ground next to where her fist was resting on the floor.

"My kaa-san… She died on my third birthday from an internal sickness, Kakashi was only one back then." Kasumi explained.

"You've always had some dark shadow following you back then. I met you a few days after you were born and even then you had it. You were quiet, well behaved and tended to understand things even though you were only but a few hours old and born prematurely… That truly was the first time you died Kasumi-chan." Hiruzen said and Kasumi's eyes looked up as they watered and tears dropped onto the green floor.

"You mean…"

"You were born dead Kasumi, maybe that is why you've easily made peace with those times you had died before being brought back and maybe that is why the Shinigami actually gave your soul back, simple seals should not have been able to create the mysterious miracles around you." Hiruzen said sternly and Kasumi looked back down at the floor but she nodded with a blank expression. "You and Kakashi are alike because Kurenai said something to me when your friends suggested Kakashi take on a genin team and I was coincidently there. Kurenai said Kakashi was in a hurry to die and his luck surviving through the war was one thing I could never understand until I thought about you. Death wasn't taking you and neither were malnutrition, exhaustion or anything else during that war, you strive on death where Kakashi is continually chasing after it. He chases after his mistakes of death being around him and tries to grasp it, he has a lot of light in him while you are dark yet you appear as bright and cheerful, completely opposite to Kakashi. You are stuck in death while you try to move forwards and grasp the light you can see and cannot get to."

"I wanted to die the day Otou-sama died on me before I looked back at Kakashi and promised myself I'd look after my otouto, we're like oil and water." Kasumi smiled at the ground as she patted her fist against the floor gently.

"Light and dark but one cannot strive without the other." Hiruzen said and Kasumi looked up at him with acceptance in her eyes and Hiruzen nodded with his eyes closed. "I use to believe the same thing about Danzo, he was the dark while I was the light but it appears the light can live without the dark."

"Like Kakashi carried on after my death…"

"The dark doesn't always necessarily mean evil Kasumi-chan… I can see that is where your mind was trying to go." Hiruzen smiled and Kasumi did too as she wiped carefully at her eyes, feeling a little childish for crying. "Come on, let's go get some lunch and you can explain to me why such a beautiful girl such as yourself is wearing make up suddenly." Hiruzen laughed as he stood up and Kasumi scoffed with a slight blush but said nothing as she stood and followed Hiruzen into the village.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How's the team doing?" Kasumi asked, lying on her back on a grassy bank as she stared at the clouds.

"The usual, I've been placed as captain but Tenzo and I seem to be sharing that duty." Itachi sighed, lying next to her on the partly cloudy day.

"How are your eyes doing with your new invention?" Shisui asked, lying on the other side of her and she shrugged.

"It seems to be working… My eyes still burn now and again though, especially when they tear up suddenly for no reason, I really should find a solution to that." Kasumi hummed and she knew Shisui and Itachi were laughing next to her.

"Maybe something to do with medical jutsu this time?" Itachi added with amusement in his voice and Kasumi huffed a scoff.

"You take the fun out of everything, damn Uchihas." Kasumi pouted and Shisui and Itachi laughed again and Kasumi smiled. "Though Fugaku-taicho did have a freak out when he came back to work, found the kunai in the light fixture, one of the rookies electrocuted themselves and then saw I was wearing make up. He gave me an hour lecture about not needing to wear make up and such blah, blah, blah while I tried to explain it to him. He finally finished his rant, feeling better after it and then explained it to him… I think that's the first and only time I'll ever see Uchiha Fugaku speechless like that."

"You should see when my kaa-san does that to him, even Sasuke has begun to tease him about it behind his back." Itachi said as a breeze washed over them and it felt peaceful as they relished in it.

"Hey… Do you guys want to train together for the rest of the afternoon?" Kasumi asked into the peaceful and lazy air.

"You just want to ruin the peace we have going right now don't you?" Shisui deadpanned and Kasumi chuckled sheepishly as she sat up and leaned back on her hands, looking across the old Uchiha district that was still standing even then and the ridge where Shisui and Itachi use to play near Nakano Shrine.

"Its just that now that you guys are helping me, I just thought it would be a good idea to actually train together once… I've trained with Itachi and Itachi has trained with you but we've never sparred, hell, I didn't even know you until Itachi was already in ANBU." Kasumi said, tilting her head up with a small smile on her face with her eyes closed.

"Four years Kasumi… It hasn't been that long." Itachi said and Kasumi hummed.

"True, but as we know a lot can happen in such a short amount of time." Kasumi said, turning over and laying on her stomach as she looked at Shisui and Itachi seriously and they shared a look and nodded.

"You're right… Let's go and train in Training Ground Three since Team Ro is off today." Itachi said, getting up and Shisui followed before they picked lazy Kasumi up together and made her take them there by her Hiraishin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rock Lee, Tenten and Hyuuga Neji all sat together in a shady spot under a tree after the day's harsh training under their sensei's crazy antics. Might Gai was one of those insane jonin they always heard about when they listened in on their chunin teachers gossiping.

Right now Gai was doing one-armed push-ups in the middle of the training field all while grinning like a mad man with a gleaming smile. Tenten and Neji knew they would never get over their sensei's crazy antics sometimes and Lee's following of said sensei, he even dressed like him now and shared the same thing of insane rules they would make up for themselves.

"Gai you bastard!" The three genins heard from a female voice before there was a flash of silver landing on Gai before the ground shook and dust kicked up everywhere.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee called out with worry. The dust began to settle as they saw Gai was fighting with another Konoha nin and a female none the less.

"What did I do?" Gai called out with exasperated panic as he blocked Kasumi's vicious hits. Gai's students watched on with an array of emotions from shocked to amused to confused… What exactly did Gai-sensei do to piss the powerful kunoichi off so much?

"You know exactly what you did! That stupid prank you taught the kid, he used it on me dammit!" The kunoichi yelled at him as she got an upper cut roundhouse kick to his jaw before she swapped legs in the momentum and kicked Gai away as he smashed into a tree and the kunoichi brushed her hair out of her face.

"Oh… That." Gai wheezed as he walked back over to her and apologised in a bow. Kasumi blinked as she felt she was being watched and turned her head to the three genin staring her way. One was a girl with brown hair in two buns and brown eyes, wearing a pink top and dark green pants. The other was a Hyuuga boy wearing a cream coloured shirt and black pants, strappings around his right arm and left leg and the last one was almost an exact carbon copy of Gai as she looked between them.

"Gai, I didn't know you asexually reproduced." Kasumi mocked with a straight face and Gai glared at her as he straightened up.

"They're my cute little genin squad, I've been training them for three months so far." Gai said proudly with a thumbs up and a gleam of teeth yet the kunoichi didn't budge and just blinked at him.

The three genin flinched when they saw she changed her gaze to land on them, cold, almost ice like the way they gleamed, her blue eyes bored coolly into them with blankness, framed by black make up but not overly done, just enough to add emphasis to her eyes. Her hair was thick and silver in colour, waving down her back freely to where the small of her back began and only slightly shorter than Gai himself. They were all shocked when they saw the Uchiha symbol emblazed on her black shirt on her left shoulder with the usual Uzushio swirl on the other and her open front apron clearly stated 'Hatake' with the symbol of a wolf.

"They seem like a promising bunch for you Gai… That's if you don't drive them insane first and that's me saying it knowing you since we were at the academy and you drove me crazy on those few missions we went out together in. A carbon copy of yourself and by the bandages, he focuses on taijutsu, a Hyuuga which use the Gentle Fist which is also taijutsu… The girl must be your mid to long ranged support then?" Kasumi said to Gai as they had walked over to the stunned genin, up close, this kunoichi looked nicer and calmer than what they saw from far away.

"I want to become a weapons specialist and become as strong as Tsunade-sama of the Sannin." Tenten said with a bit of timidness to her voice and the kunoichi smiled at them.

"If you survive with Gai as your sensei then I'll call you Kami for all I care but don't stray from your dreams or ambitions as some call them." Kasumi said and Neji scoffed.

"Dreams are for the weak, fate will decide whether you'll achieve them or not." Neji said as he crossed his arms and the kunoichi smirked.

"I'll admit I don't have a dream myself, those were shattered when I was young but fate has failed when it comes to deciding things for me." The silver haired kunoichi said and the genin looked at her with confusion.

"Let me clear this up for you three. Lee, Neji, Tenten, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine I've known since the academy and the dear sister of my eternal rival, Hatake Kasumi, Kasumi, these are my students." Gai introduced and all three genin turned pale.

"Konoha's Silver Ghost?" Tenten asked out weakly and Kasumi smiled in such a way it seemed dark and evil.

"The one and only… Like I said, fate doesn't decide anything for me." Kasumi said and the genin stood uncomfortably.

"It is an honour to meet you Kasumi-san." Lee said, stepping up to her with his arms dead straight at his side, his chest puffed out and a slight pout of determination from pulling his lips together seriously.

"And it is nice to meet the young ninja of Konoha. I hope to be hearing your names one day like you've all heard of mine." Kasumi said with a nod of acknowledgement and strangely this was the first time the three genin felt accepted into the real ninja hierarchy in a way, to have a powerful and well known ninja as Konoha's Silver Ghost acknowledge them and wish them luck in their journey of being a ninja made pride and determination well up in the three of them.

"I need to get going again Gai, Lee-kun, Neji-kun, Tenten-chan but I have no doubt I'll be seeing you three again soon. I kind of skipped out on my rounds for the Force to hunt you down Gai and never do that again, even if the kid begins to scream and threaten his father on you… Catch you later." Kasumi threatened before she was gone in a shimmer of displacement in the air and the three genin started.

"Yondaime's famed Hiraishin?" Neji asked and Gai gleamed a smile at them.

"The one and only. The only other person ever able to learn it on her own." Gai said heartily.

"Whose kid threatened their father on you by the way Gai sensei?" Lee asked out of curiosity for the three of them and Gai dropped with a dark cloud over him.

"Yondaime-sama's son." Gai said with defeat and Lee and Tenten battled to hide their amusement before they began to laugh and even Neji had an amused smirk on his face as Gai went red with embarrassment.

"I wonder what Kasumi-san did to deserve the full brunt of the Hokage's son's anger?" Tenten wondered when her giggles died down.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I tried to even out the angst and such with humour, i don't want this story falling deep into just pure action and angst. And we finally see some of the Rookies and Gai's team falling into place! YAY! R&R my Precious'!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay... So i feel bad about updating my other stories and not updating this one so here i am right now. So thanks to SonOfObito for your review and vote, it shall be taken into account and Tatty and Dragon, yeah, i try to keep the story balanced out, i tend to write a lot of angsty stuff without really realising it and yeah, i love Pinku i based him off of Phineas and Ferb, Isabella's secret agent Chihuahua, Pinky, and i think he goes well with Kasumi like Pakkun does for Kakashi. And thanks for your vote too, it shall also be taken into account.**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE PEOPLE! **

**Kasumi age: 28**

**Kakashi age: 26**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura ect: 12**

**Shisui: 22 and Itachi:18**

* * *

"Clone jutsu!" A brash voice called again, slightly dry from shouting the same thing over and over again. Kasumi was standing stiff in Minato's office as he smiled sheepishly at her as she had her eyes closed and was trying to breath calmly.

"Why don't you just get Kakashi to do this?" Kasumi asked Minato through gritted teeth of annoyance.

"Clone jutsu!"

"Because you're crowd control…" Minato said and checked Naruto wasn't watching when he waved a come hither finger at Kasumi who stepped forwards and lent the Hokage her ear. "I'm making Kakashi take Naruto on his team, he's bound to pass them."

"I don't think he would give personal preference when it comes to the job sensei." Kasumi deadpanned as she stepped back.

"Clone JUTSU!"

"The youngest too and a young promising kunoichi." Minato added, staring intently at Kasumi's left shoulder where the Uchiha symbol was and Kasumi caught on.

"Is it wise to put those two on the same team sir?" Kasumi deadpanned again and she flinched.

"CLONE JUTSU DAMMIT!"

"Naruto, yelling it isn't going to make it work!" Kasumi shouted at Naruto who laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Kasumi-nee chan… clone jutsu." Naruto whispered this time, peaking up from behind innocent blonde lashes and Kasumi released a calming breath.

"Just teach him the shadow clone version already sensei." Kasumi sighed at Minato who took on a defensive and angry look in his eyes.

"I will put my son in no such danger. Just one could kill him." Minato said, a slight growl to his voice and Kasumi scowled dangerously back at her sensei.

"Clone jutsu!" The staring contest was broken. Kasumi had jumped slightly and closed her eyes to calm herself and Minato had jumped slightly too with a sigh

"Sensei, I know you're not stupid and you're a damn good sensory type like myself. Naruto is putting too much of his vast amount of chakra into that technique and it'll never work. He definitely has enough chakra even now to perform that technique and finally produce one clone." Kasumi half begged and Naruto had stopped when he heard he was being talked about as he watched the show down between his father and Kasumi. Kasumi turned and looked at Naruto as her eyes were drawn to something else and she shut her lips together tightly as she lidded her annoyed KI as she turned back to Minato who was inching back slowly in his chair.

"Oh why do I feel a coincidence coming along?" Kasumi cooed with annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest after noticing the Shodia Hokage's Scroll of Seals leaning against the wall behind Naruto.

"You remember I mentioned one of Naruto's academy instructors to you?" Minato said, his face serious again.

"Clone jutsu." Was whispered this time. Not really trying as he tried to inconspicuously listen to his father's conversation.

"Mizuki was his name right? Yeah, I didn't like the feeling of him, did something happen?" Kasumi asked with furrowed brows of concern.

"Naruto failed again." Minato sighed.

"Hey…" Naruto whined with a pout and Kasumi smiled at the kid in sympathy.

"Mizuki offered to make him a ninja if he stole that scroll for him." Minato explained and Kasumi nodded with a scowl.

"So how does crowd control come in?" Kasumi asked, why doesn't she just go and kill Mizuki right now and it'll all be over with?

"We, in this room, are the only ones who know about this and Mizuki has done nothing to prove he's working under cover for another country except asking Naruto to get him that scroll. It's all going to work as if no one knew about this and Naruto will stall Mizuki enough and with enough evidence to lock him up for good. I want you to hold back the crowd of angry ninja who are likely to go after Naruto and then report to Naruto and take Mizuki out, this is an S-ranked mission for you and an A-rank for Naruto and he'll be made a genin if he completes this mission." Minato explained and Kasumi nodded as she watched the blonde form another dud clone and flinched every time he tried with the massive overload of chakra he was putting into the clone.

"So Naruto's going along with it for information to lock Mizuki up and I'm suppose to hold back a whole village of ninja and go and save Naruto at the same time?" Kasumi asked and Naruto scoffed.

"I won't need saving, I bet I can take Mizuki-sensei on myself no problem." Naruto said cockily and Kasumi smiled at the kid as he crossed his arms.

"Naruto, he's a chunin remember, and he probably knows all of your moves. You wouldn't be in this mess right now if you weren't so desperate to be a ninja even when you refuse to ask for help from us." Minato sighed and Naruto stared sadly down at the floor.

"I'm not just the fox kid ya know? I got a good grade on a test once and I was an outcast even further, people saying I cheated because you're the Hokage and that ya know?" Naruto said to them with a deep sadness in his eyes and Minato looked at his son sadly. "Then you had teachers like Mizuki-sensei who would treat me nicely when they really weren't nice gestures or anything, letting me leave class when I liked because they didn't want me in their class…"

"And you're here now, on your own secret mission because you fought hard for where you are now Naruto." Kasumi cut him off and he looked at her in surprise as she smiled largely at him and got onto her haunches as she rubbed her hands together, thinking about something. "I'll tell you a secret Naruto…" Kasumi said as she waved him over and he stood in front of her, listening intently. "I wasn't well liked back in my academy days either because of something I had no control over, my jutsus failed and I considered myself weak because I couldn't fight the weakest boy in class. I was also missing all of the positives right then as well…" Kasumi explained.

"Did things get better after you graduated?" Naruto asked with innocent curiosity and Kasumi let out a crude and hollow laughed and Naruto scowled.

"The day I graduated was a horrible day to remember but I look back on it now and realise it made me stronger." Kasumi said and Naruto tilted his head.

"What happened to make it so horrible Kasumi-nee?" Naruto asked and Kasumi smiled as the day played in her memory.

"I was running towards my Otou-sama outside of the academy where people were celebrating and I was stabbed by a classmate who blamed me that their parents weren't there to see them graduate, like I said earlier, it was a circumstance I had no control over and I had to endure it and by enduring it, I got seriously hurt…" Kasumi explained and Naruto stared sadly down at the ground until Kasumi cupped his chin and raised his head to look at her and she smiled. "But look at where I am now, an elite ninja of Konoha with a reputation still holding, I'm alive and some people say I'm stronger than your tou-chan." Kasumi smirked while Naruto giggled and Minato scoffed in denial.

"Do you still have that scar?" Naruto asked with excitement as Kasumi stood up again and she ruffled his hair roughly.

"I don't know…" Kasumi said as she unzipped her flak jacket and slid her top up and looked with Naruto. Minato scowled when he saw an almost back brace like wrapping around Kasumi's seal with multiple seal locks on them as well and remembered what happened if someone unexpectedly with tainted chakra touched it… It was also the only thing that could kill her with one wrong touch by the wrong person at the wrong time since it held her soul.

"Ah, there it is!" Naruto said as he gently ran a calloused finger in a small line just above Kasumi's naval and she touched it as well where a small and faint scar sat in a very elongated diamond shape. Kasumi's eyes drooped slightly, almost sarcastically in a way and Minato wondered what she was thinking about.

'Ironic it would be in between the two places where I died the first and third time…' Kasumi thought sarcastically as she pulled her vest back down and zipped her flak jacket back up.

"I'll take the mission sensei but I request to go in my ANBU uniform. It'll expect more respect from the ninja of the village and I'll be able to handle it easier." Kasumi requested seriously and Minato smiled in relief.

"Thank you. I entrust my son to you. Be careful you two, Kasumi can always pull you out if you get into trouble Naruto, just know that. Before you go as well Kasumi, Naruto, please take her to your rendezvous point with Mizuki so she can track you from there if something goes wrong. Dismissed Kasumi and good luck." Minato said with a smiled and Kasumi nodded.

"Alright Naruto, which training ground it this rendezvous point closest to?" Kasumi asked as she pinched his jacket tight, ready to use Hiraishin and Naruto groaned.

"Training ground five… Oh Kami." Naruto said as he placed his hand over his mouth as he prepared for Hiraishin, it always made him feel sick.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grinned as he ran with the huge scroll on his back and remembered what Kasumi-sensei had taught him that afternoon. He showed the old shed to her before she turned to him and made a cross with her fingers on her hands and made what she called a shadow clone. Explained that the instructions were in the scroll before she left with a wink.

Naruto knew that if he ran fast enough before his father set off the half an hour later alert that he'd have approximately twenty minutes to read the scroll and get the jutsu down. He got to the shed in record time and instantly unwrapped the scroll and got to work while he waited for Mizuki to arrive.

XXXXXXXXXX

A large electric net could be seen around the walls of the village and across the gates as an ANBU stood her ground with the Military Force backing her up calmly as they stood there at attention next to the well known ANBU.

"We cannot let this slide as a prank!"

"The scroll of sealing is something the Shodai Hokage sealed! If it's used in a bad way it can…"

"If he carries it out of the village, it'll become a major problem!"

The people yelled at her but Kasumi just stood there behind her mask, her arms crossed loosely as her body was partially turned away like she didn't care and she raised her KI.

"Shut it the lot of you!" Kasumi yelled as silence began to reign over the crowd of shinobi standing before her. "ANBU is already on it and only selected teams will be going after Yondaime's son, people he'll trust and listen to calmly. NONE of you are to act on your own will, do you understand me?" Kasumi commanded calmly as her white and blue bear like mask stared at the grumbling crowd.

"Kasumi, you should get going." Fugaku said next to her as she looked at her captain. "There are a lot of people out there already who wish to harm Naruto, I think this may be a whole misunderstanding somewhere and they're using him since he was disappointed he didn't pass today." Fugaku explained and Kasumi truly smiled under her mask, Fugaku was quick witted and wasn't as emotionless as people believed.

"The barrier will stay stable and located at one, three, five, seven, nine and eleven. If they get disrupted, the barrier will fall. You got this taicho?" Kasumi asked one last time and Fugaku nodded seriously and Kasumi turned, breaking her barrier for a split second as she shunshinned through and locked it back up again as she headed towards the old shed she was shown earlier, hoping she wasn't too late already.

Kasumi reached the old shed as quickly as she could as she assessed the empty area quickly. Kunai in the wall of the shed and blood but it was high up on the wall and not splattered as if it came from Naruto's height so maybe Mizuki's? But where are they now? Kasumi ran a gloved finger into the blood and closed her eyes as she took a deep whiff of the scent and opened her sharp eyes as she looked behind her and began to follow the scent as the sky began to lighten with the impending rising of the sun of the new day.

"Sensei? Are you done yet?" She vaguely heard Naruto's rough voice and breathed out a sigh as she slowed down and stopped in a tree quietly as she shifted her mask to the side of her head and peeked down.

"Alright, open your eyes… Congratulations, you graduate. Let's celebrate, I'll treat you to ramen!" The brown haired chunin said to Naruto as Kasumi vaguely recognised him… He was Naruto's other sensei, Umino Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled with happiness as he talked his teacher and he yelled out in pain as Naruto hugged him and Kasumi caught the scent… It was Iruka's blood that she caught back at the shed.

"Naruto, you're hurting the poor man." Kasumi said as she jumped down and nudged the twitching and hurt Mizuki on the ground with her foot and her hands in her pockets. Naruto turned around with a beaming smile as Kasumi smiled back at him. " I see you got that jutsu I showed you earlier huh? No doubt that scroll helped you as well."

"Showed him?" Iruka asked as he looked at the ANBU standing calmly as she nudged the broken man on the floor, making him groan. Blue eyes met his brown eyes calmly as Iruka flinched slightly.

"Ne Kasumi-sensei, what took you so long?" Naruto questioned with a pout and Kasumi smiled as she bent down and began to bind Mizuki to the ground with a small restraining seal.

"I had to stop a mob of ninja's coming after your ass, excuse you mister 'I'm a ninja now' huh?" Kasumi mocked at him and Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. Iruka watched the exchange between the two as Kasumi walked over and roughly ruffled Naruto's hair as she pushed down on his head.

"Yeah, yeah, your still late and you're the reason why sensei got hurt." Naruto pouted as he fixed his hair and stepped back, passing the scroll to her with no qualms as she fixed it onto her back and got on her haunches next to him.

"I'll heal your wounds quickly Iruka-san, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for coming after Naruto for me." Kasumi said as she placed her hand gently on Iruka's kunai wound on his right thigh and healing chakra began to numb it.

"I'm still confused at what happened here." Iruka said out in a failing voice as he was still confused about what Kasumi and Naruto were talking about.

"Yondaime-sama was told by Naruto yesterday afternoon that Mizuki wanted this scroll and so we played along. You weren't supposed to get involved and I was supposed to look after Naruto and drag Mizuki back as a missing nin and throw him into jail. Now you ended up hurt like this." Kasumi sighed as she gently patted his healed leg and gave him a small smile and Iruka blushed. "I need you to lie down so I can get to your back and all your other wounds please." Kasumi asked gently as she helped him to manoeuvre around as he laid on his stomach and felt the cool numbing chakra on his wound on his back from Mizuki's fuma shuriken.

"Kasumi… Why does your name sound familiar?" Iruka asked as he sighed as the pain slowly faded.

"Silver Ghost." Kasumi said calmly as she focused on the last of his wounds, feeling the pull on her chakra from the barrier and healing Iruka, she was surprised he was still upright and walking after that.

"Silver Ghost…" Iruka mused as he closed his eyes. "Holy Kami, you're Konoha's Silver Ghost!" Iruka shouted as he rolled out from under her and scrambled to his feet and bowed. "I'm so sorry I never recognised you before Silver Ghost-sama! Please forgive my rudeness and state of undress and…"

"Sit your ass back down before I drag you back down onto the ground so I can finish my work on your body." Kasumi ordered, pointing to the spot he just rolled out of. Iruka blushed a deep red at the very bad innuendo Kasumi just said but closed his eyes in mortification as he laid back down and Kasumi shifted closer to him again as healing chakra touched his skin again.

"Its just Kasumi, Iruka-san. I'm nearly finished and then we can head back for your ramen celebration." Kasumi said softly and Iruka hummed as he tried to relax. The 'Silver Ghost of Konoha' had just healed him! He had always looked up to her since the Kyuubi attack and she died supposedly.

"Kasumi-sensei, you should come with us." Naruto suggested and Iruka blushed again, Kasumi was even prettier than the rumours among the chunin in the academy and his bar mates.

"Aw, sorry Naruto I can't. I've got to book Mizuki in and do some paperwork for sensei and he won't be happy if it's late." Kasumi apologised and Naruto pouted with his arms crossed as he looked over at the still twitching Mizuki.

"I'm sure if I give tou-chan my best puppy dog eyes he wouldn't mind." Naruto asked again and Iruka heard Kasumi laughed.

"Then I'll have Fugaku-taicho on my case and sometimes he's worse than Minato-sensei." Kasumi said and Naruto sat down next to her, seeming to give up.

"You really have a lot of connections don't you?" Iruka asked as he rolled over and sat up and met Kasumi's gaze again that seemed softer up close and personal.

"I grew up with them, being the daughter of the White Fang of Konoha and then the Yondaime's promising student who 'saved the village'." Kasumi mocked as they began walking back to the village with Naruto trailing behind, surprisingly quiet.

"Must have been tough." Iruka said and Kasumi shrugged as she put her ANBU mask back over her face and Iruka mentally groaned like a kid.

"You grow up with it so I got use to it quickly, especially during the time of war. Again Iruka-san, thank you for helping Naruto out, I should have been here quicker." Kasumi said as she quickly grabbed Mizuki's wrists and yanked him as she dragged him behind her and Iruka frowned. She was an ANBU, cold and harsh towards her missions be it someone from the village or not.

"I see. It was no problem, I care a lot for Naruto." Iruka said and Kasumi nodded.

"We must go our separate ways now… Fugaku-taicho, bring down the barrier." Kasumi called up to the gates of Konoha up ahead and the Police Force captain nodded as the lightning net faded and Kasumi sighed silently.

"See you later Kasumi-sensei!" Naruto called as he dragged Iruka off towards Ichiraku Ramen for breakfast and Kasumi hauled the broken Mizuki over to Tekko and Inabi as they hauled him away and Kasumi moved her mask again.

"I'm booking him for multiple offences against the village and against two comrades and if we're lucky he'll never see the light of day again." Kasumi said to Fugaku as they walked through the sleepy village but the ninja were already up and going.

"Minato came down here shortly after you left and explained everything about Mizuki betraying the village… He was an idiot for trying to trick Naruto into it, being the Hokage's son." Fugaku said and Kasumi hummed.

"Its because he was his son that Mizuki thought he'd get away with it. I hate bastards like him." Kasumi growled.

* * *

"Ka-su-mi-chan!" Kasumi froze in mid step as Tekka and Yashiro stopped just head of her and laughed back at her undignified look on her face.

"Oh hell no did he just chant out my name like that." Kasumi growled as she turned around and Kakashi walked up to her. He was wearing the usual jonin uniform now with plated fingerless gloves and his sleeves rolled up a quarter of the way, his hitai-ate slanted over his left eye as his other eye was an upside U which meant he was 'smiling'.

"Kakashi… are you feeling okay?" Kasumi asked, cringing away from him slightly. "What's happened to you?"

"Eh?" Kakashi blinked, looking at Kasumi innocently and Kasumi looked at a specific little orange book dangling in his hand. "Oh you mean this? Its one of Jiraiya-sensei's books, I thought I'd give them a try." Kakashi said, giving another eye smile and Kasumi raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, first of all they're full of porn, Obito showed me once. Second of all, you sound way too cheery and third of all, you're one of the most socially inept people I've ever known and that's leading to you reading that 'porn' in public." Kasumi said, eyeing the book with disgust, her partners of the Military having moved on with the rounds, knowing their captain would catch up eventually.

"And those are all bad things?" Kakashi asked as he closed the book with a small snap and put it into his pouch. "It's got a good story line you know, Jiraiya-sensei really captured real emotions into a book."

"And you'd know about real emotions?" Kasumi deadpanned with crossed arms and then she felt bad for saying something like that. "I'm sorry… But seriously Kakashi, why are you acting completely different?" Kasumi asked, worry in her eyes as she leaned on one hip and watched him curiously and Kakashi looked around before grabbing her wrist and dragging her down the road as Kasumi scrambled after him with surprise.

Kakashi finally let her wrist go when they got to a training ground and left her by the training stumps as he put his hands in his pockets and walked over to something else and Kasumi looked away guiltily.

"Kakashi, why did you drag me here?" Kasumi asked softly with guilt in her voice as she stared at the training stump on her right.

"When was the last time you came here Kasumi?" Kakashi asked, his back still to her as he stood with his hands in his pockets and Kasumi sighed.

"I don't remember… Years ago perhaps, I only use training ground three set specifically for ANBU training." Kasumi said, not moving.

"I'm not talking about training…" Kakashi said as he turned around and looked at his sister who was looking away guiltily. "When was the last time you visited the ones we left behind? The last time you visited Tou-san's and Kaa-san's graves? When was the last time you took a break?" Kakashi asked, his charcoal eye boring into her blue eyes that were turned away with regret.

"I'm trying to save a future, I can't keep living in the past…"

"And the past is what makes us today. When was the last time you sat down in comfortable clothing and just drank some tea slowly?" Kakashi asked, walking towards her.

"This morning…"

"While reading over several reports and skimming over the newspaper, scowling at the crime section. A burn out is of no use to anyone Kasumi and you've been going for nine years since you came back and Kami knows how long before that." Kakashi said, stopping on the other side of the stumps in case he had caught Kasumi in a bad mood.

"Eighteen years perhaps?" Kasumi said softly, her eyes concentrating on something else. "But even then when I was on suspension from the chunin exams I was doing stuff but I could ask you the same thing Kakashi." Kasumi said, turning defensive eyes on him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yesterday with my genin team." He said plainly and Kasumi gaped and huffed as she turned her head away quickly.

"Congratulations…" Kasumi said. "I'm sorry I forgot to congratulate you two months ago." Kasumi said, thinking of the date… Had it really been that long ago?

"What was the last mission you took out of Konoha?" Kakashi asked, leaning forwards on the middle stump and Kasumi took a step back.

"Why the sudden interest?" Kasumi asked, not meaning to sound so defensive.

"Just wanting to know…" Kakashi shrugged and Kasumi felt a little put off by Kakashi's sudden carefree side as she crossed her arms tighter and shifted slightly.

"ANBU mission, saving your sorry ass." Kasumi said as she was examining Kakashi, trying to figure him out.

"You know that was two years ago?" Kakashi asked and Kasumi opened her mouth to complain before she realised it really was two years ago.

"Oh Kami…" Kasumi sighed as she turned around and slid down the stump until she was sitting on the floor, her head in between her hands.

"People can change in a few years Kasumi… Where have you been?" Kakashi asked as he sat down in front of her, his one leg bent at the knee as his arm dangled calmly off of it with the other one behind him, supporting him.

"Has it really been nine years since I returned?" Kasumi asked with pleading eyes and Kakashi tilted his head.

"Yeah, Naruto's twelve already, going on thirteen this year." Kakashi said and this just made Kasumi groan as she banged her head back against the stump.

"What the hell have I been doing… Akatsuki's still out there, I need to go back on missions and my skills have probably dropped terribly… I've done nothing since I came back!" Kasumi squawked, standing up and pacing backwards and forwards as Kakashi watched her for a while with slight worry.

"Nothing?" Kakashi asked and Kasumi stopped and turned to look at him.

"Nothing… My skills have dropped, Akatsuki is no weaker and now Naruto's a ninja and Minato and Kushina and, and…" Kasumi began to hyperventilate and Kakashi's never seen his sister get this worked up as she fell gently to her knees and stared with wide eyes at the floor as she grasped at her chest. Kakashi stood up and walked over to her where he sat down on his knees next to her and rubbed her back.

"You haven't done nothing, Kasumi. You stopped Danzo getting my sharingan and getting Tenzo the moment you came back. You made friends with a clan that was about to go extinct if it wasn't for you. You got rid of Danzo, brought the Military back. Tried to kill two of the main Akatsuki members already and ended up badly wounding them and you showed Naruto that things could get better. Now tell me again how you've done nothing since you came back?" Kakashi asked with a cool and calm voice, trying to get his point across.

"But Akatsuki…" Kasumi began desperately and Kakashi shook his head.

"You said from the beginning you needed the Uchiha clan to stop Akatsuki, you're halfway there." Kakashi said, sitting up and put his hands on her shoulders as she looked up at her 'little' brother.

"But…"

"Kasumi… Shut up." Kakashi laughed as he tugged her into his chest and just hugged her as she sat there stiffly with confusion. After a while, Kasumi realised Kakashi wasn't going to let go so she huffed a sigh with a smile and hugged him back tightly as she allowed Kakashi's warmth and affection soak into her, she'd missed this side of Kakashi.

"I thought I'd find at least one of you two here." Minato said as they felt the disturbance in the air as they pulled back slightly from the hug but Kakashi still kept his arm around her shoulders and Kasumi still kept her arm around Kakashi's waist after they stood up to greet their Yondaime.

"Ma sensei, I just left your office an hour ago." Kakashi said and Minato smiled.

"Yes and you're going to give Iruka a heart attack if you keep bringing in reports like you do, I don't have time to lecture you each time." Minato said and Kakashi eye smiled.

"You've only ever lectured me once, after that you gave up and now we have tea breaks arranged by Iruka-sensei." Kakashi said and Minato laughed and even Kasumi smiled widely at that one.

"What ever happened to that ANBU persona of yours?" Kasumi asked rhetorically and Kakashi ruffled her hair as she ducked away from him and fixed her hair.

"Well since I have the both of you here, I'd like to invite you two over for dinner tomorrow night. Planned by Kushina and Naruto after I said I wanted to meet Sakura-chan personally, he seems to have a big crush on her." Minato laughed nervously and Kakashi eye smiled and Kasumi smiled.

"Sakura-chan?" Kasumi asked and Kakashi hummed.

"She's on my genin squad with Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi explained and Kasumi made an 'oh' with her mouth.

"Itachi and Shisui will be there as well, I hear you've made quite a bond with the two promising Uchiha?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow but he didn't get the embarrassed look he was hoping to get from Kasumi except she smiled truly, he thought there was something going on with at least one of them and he was already with Kushina at her age.

"Yeah, Shisui's great and Itachi tends to look up to me, I took care of him back in ANBU." Kasumi said and Minato nodded.

"Good. I'll see you after your mission tomorrow Kakashi and Kasumi, you can come around at any time, dinner starts at six. See you two later." Minato said with a smile before he was gone with a yellow flash and both Hatake's smiled.

"You know… Naruto reminds me a lot of 'him'." Kakashi said, turning his head back behind him at the memorial stone and Kasumi smiled.

"And Sasuke?" Kasumi asked and Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"He reminds me a lot of myself. Sakura has a huge crush on Sasuke though… Seems like a repeat of our own team somehow." Kakashi said, his dark eye staring further than the memorial stone as they turned around to stare at it. "I have spoken to Itachi recently…"

"Oh, and what did he say?" Kasumi asked, staring at the stone glinting in the sun and wondering where this conversation was going.

"You've already recruited them to help you out with the whole Akatsuki thing… Why didn't you let me help you when Danzo nearly stole Shisui's sharingan?" Kakashi looked down at her and he could see she was thinking about something as she was biting the inside of her bottom lip.

"You know how that clan feels about you having Obito's eye." Kasumi said calmly and Kakashi looked away from her again as he held her a little tighter and Kasumi noticed this as she looked up at him.

"I wouldn't believe him when he said he had set out to kill his clan with the masked man that night until Shisui came up to me and showed me Itachi talking to the masked man about massacring the entire Uchiha clan but Sasuke… I never realised he had such a sense of duty and the difference between right and wrong and I realised I never understood him at all even though he was on my team and a friend." Kakashi sighed and Kasumi tugged him closer and rubbed his back, she could see Kakashi really regretted not having seen what was going on at that time.

"Hey… It's not your fault, I didn't want to drag you into it anyway, Shisui and I were enough and he even pulled away from us at that time. I just learned to talk emo a long time ago." Kasumi laughed silently as Kakashi nodded and then understanding came to his eye and he playfully glared down at Kasumi who was grinning cheekily.

"Hey! I was not emo, I'll agree I was just a little arrogant…"

"A little, please. That's like saying that sensei is only a little famous." Kasumi said and Kakashi eye smiled and Kasumi patted his back. "You know, I think I can get use to the new you." Kasumi said as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed his masked cheek and Kakashi's eye twitched.

"Okay, that's just pushing it a little too far." Kakashi said and Kasumi laughed as she rested her head against his shoulder as they stared at the Memorial stone. "By the way, when did you start wearing make-up? And what about your eyes, are they okay now?" Kakashi asked, turning them around as they began walking back to the village and Kakashi put his other hand, the one that wasn't draped over Kasumi's shoulders, into his pocket.

"Well, my eyes will never be the same again but that's the reason I'm wearing make up, it's an invention of mine." Kasumi said and Kakashi hummed.

"Oh and what is this weird and wonderful invention?" Kakashi asked and Kasumi groaned, remembering how awkward she was with technical words and explaining things, a section of their personalities where Kakashi excelled at explanations.

"Let's grab some lunch then you can decode my gibberish of explaining things." Kasumi groaned, feeling her stomach rumble and Kakashi laughing silently next to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi was whistling a tune while grooving down the streets of Konoha. It had been stuck in her head for days since the lazy Nara Shikaru brought in a small radio when Fugaku wasn't there and it was just too catchy. Not even a solo mission had gotten rid of it that day and Kasumi still had to report to the missions office before heading over to Minato's house to meet Kakashi's team.

Some civilians laughed as Kasumi kicked her feet out in front of her and nodding her head like a complete retard but the song in her head was getting to a point it hurt to think about it anymore. Kasumi eventually ended up jumping in circles as she kept her direction she was walking in before a bang from an alleyway had her stopping the radio in her head and looking down the relatively dark alleyway and she battled to hold a laugh in as her cheeks reddened and she put a hand over her mouth as tears came to her eyes from restrained laughter.

"D-Do I even… Want to ask?" Kasumi laughed as she walked over to the entryway of the alley and was still trying not to laugh as she leaned against it.

"Ka-Kakashi-san let me down dammit!" Iruka squawked as he hit the small of Kakashi's back as he stood there calmly looking at Kasumi innocently. Iruka was thrown over Kakashi's shoulder for some odd reason that Kasumi may not necessarily want to know and Kakashi eye smiled at her.

"Don't say anything or I'll post your little dance video from the surveillance cameras up on the mountain around the village and broadcast it to all television sets across the village… And you know how quickly these things make it through a country and soon enough a whole nation." Kakashi threatened sweetly and Kasumi stepped back with her arms up and blushing.

"Alright, alright. I didn't want to know anyway, knowing your new habits… It was probably something perverted anyway…" Kasumi shrugged.

"It definitely was not!" Iruka squeaked indignantly and Kasumi smiled at the blush on the young man's face.

"I would suggest taking it to the bedroom…" Kasumi said as Iruka squeaked out a denial and Kakashi leered for fun back at Iruka. "But I have a report I have to hand directly to Iruka and Kakashi you should be with your team at sensei's house."

"That's exactly why we got here in the first place! Now let me go Kakashi-san so I can get back to my job and you better be getting back to your charges!" Iruka yelled at him, his schoolteacher's voice on and Kasumi leaned her back against the wall in the alleyway and crossed her arms.

"Hey Kakashi…" Kasumi leered at her brother and Iruka swallowed, you never know with these insane jonins.

"Yes dear sweet sister?" Kakashi leered back with an innocent voice.

"You do know I can get to sensei first right now and if he hears my version of how this looks, you'll never live it down." Kasumi threatened and she saw Kakashi swallow and Iruka smirk. "Plus there's that whole thing about being at sensei's place 'with' your team."

"Ma you'd never do that because I'll tell sensei my version about your 'sleepovers' with one Uchiha Shisui." Kakashi said which effectively made Kasumi burst into heaps of laughter in a way she hadn't laughed in years, bringing tears of mirth to her sparkling blue eyes. "Plus my team are just in this building, they're still there right now if you listen." Kakashi added as he leaned on one leg easily and Kasumi pressed her ear against the wall.

"Teme! Go yell that at Kakashi-sensei dammit!" Naruto's brash voice came through and Kasumi smiled.

"Shut up dobe, do you always have to be so loud?" Sasuke's cool and annoyed voice came through and Kasumi pulled away from the wall, laughing quietly.

"Hey Kakashi…" Kasumi asked again and Kakashi stood up straight slightly and Kasumi saw her chance and hit Kakashi nicely in the gut as he doubled over and Kasumi rescued Iruka and put him down back on her side of the alleyway.

"That was playing dirty." Kakashi gasped out, still slightly doubled over with a hand to his bruised stomach.

"Will you two stop man handling me dammit!" Iruka yelled at both of them scoldingly.

"Iruka, be grateful I just saved you from him. Kakashi doesn't give up and I can live against his grudges but can you?" Kasumi asked with a hand on her hip and Iruka paled as he noticed Kakashi glaring their way. "Now little chunin…" Kasumi purred as she stroked under his chin and he jerked away as his face flamed up red. "My report deadline is in one hour and I'd like to hand it in now, back in the mission's desk and straight into your waiting hand. You better be back in the office within the hour otherwise I'll be dragging you to Minato-sensei's house to explain why a very important report was late and then I'll feed you to that hungry wolf over there." Kasumi said, pointing her thumb back at Kakashi who was waiting to pounce.

"Please don't." Iruka swallowed, taking a glance at Kakashi and then pleaded back at Kasumi again who had a wicked smile on your face.

"See you in the office within the hour sensei." Kasumi said with a wave before she shimmered out and Iruka grabbed for her desperately but missed.

"Finally she's gone…" Kakashi breathed as he stretched and Iruka swallowed. "Now you'll be coming back to Ichiraku's with me to pay half of Naruto's insane bill before I carry you back in there and strip you in front of your students to find your wallet which I know for a fact is in your right pocket in your pants but of coarse I'll purposefully avoid it just to get you to cry and hand it over willingly." Kakashi threatened and Iruka groaned as he dropped his shoulders in defeat and threw his wallet at Kakashi as he retrieved the money, threw the wallet back and went off again with an eye smile like nothing happened.

"Damn insane jonins."

* * *

Sakura was nervous to say the least. Not only was she meeting Sasuke-kun's parents and family but she was also meeting Naruto's parents and everyone knew his father was the Yondaime Hokage, the one who saved the village from the Kyuubi but at the expense of someone he cared deeply for apparently, Sakura never did find out what the mysterious female's name was but Sakura had strived to be like her, a powerful and respected kunoichi.

She walked shyly behind Naruto and Sasuke who for once weren't arguing but surprisingly acting as friends and Kakashi-sensei was leading the way to the Yondaime's house. Her parents were probably already at the house which made her even more nervous because she knew how her mother and father could act sometimes which she found embarrassing.

They reached a house, which surprised Sakura because it was definitely not what she was expecting but it looked… Homey and she couldn't help but smile, knowing even though Naruto was annoying at times, he grew up in a lovely place with a loving family. Kakashi knocked politely at the door and waited for it to open and when it did, there stood a beautiful red haired woman wearing a green dress and had long hair that reached her ankles as it cascaded down her back and Sakura also noticed this woman must be Naruto's mother. Naruto's facial features looked exactly like hers yet he was an almost splitting image of the Yondaime.

"I'm surprised you're on time Kakashi-kun." Kushina half threatened in her voice, a ladle in her hand as she stood in the doorway. Naruto walked in like he usually did, greeting his mother respectfully… She was scary when she was angry and Sasuke also greeted her respectfully before he also entered like it was his home and Sakura felt a little left out and uneasy.

"Kushina-san, this is my last student Haruno Sakura. Sakura, this is Naruto's kaa-san, Kushina-san." Kakashi introduced them and Sakura scrambled as she hastily bowed to her.

"It's nice to meet you Kushina-sama." Sakura said nervously before she heard the crudest laugh ever.

"No need for formalities Sakura-chan, please come in and make yourself at home." Kushina said as she moved further out of the doorway and politely removed her shoes before she followed the chatter through the house. "She's a nervous one isn't she?" Kushina asked Kakashi as he also entered and took his shoes off calmly, hands still in his pockets.

"Not usually. She reminds me of you Kushina-san, she's just being polite because of her parents being here as well as meeting you and Minato-sensei in a casual setting like this." Kakashi explained as he followed Kushina to the kitchen. "Is sensei and Kasumi here yet?" Kakashi asked as he looked out of the window and saw Shisui and Itachi sparing on the grass.

"Minato is in the other room with Fugaku, Mikoto, Mebuki and Kizashi. Though Kasumi isn't here yet." Kushina hummed as she stirred the food.

"Hm, I wonder where she is…" Kakashi wondered.

"Go and join Shisui and Itachi for now, I know they're out there avoiding the political chat about them as well." Kushina smiled and Kakashi eye smiled.

"Good idea, we can't have that kind of chat before we've eaten your delicious food." Kakashi said and he ducked from a flying frying pan heading for his head.

"Don't sweet talk me brat." Kushina growled and Kakashi waved a hand as he headed for the back door.

"Yeah, yeah."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey tou-chan, this is Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he led Sakura into the living area with Sasuke behind them and Sakura blushed as all eyes were on her.

"Welcome to my home Sakura-chan. It's nice to officially meet you." Minato smiled and Sakura balked before regaining her equilibrium of the situation and bowed to him.

"Th-Thank you Yondaime-sama." Sakura stuttered and the room erupted with laughter and Sakura scowled, covering an annoyed pout, she was a ninja now dammit.

"Please Sakura-chan, you may address me by my name in a casual setting such as this. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui are in the garden sparring if you want to join them and Sakura, my wife is in the kitchen if you'd like to talk to her." Minato said, Naruto and Sasuke were already gone by the end of his words and Sakura bowed again.

"Thank you Minato-sama." She said quickly as she excused herself from more embarrassment as she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"A little too intense for you right now?" Kushina asked as Sakura entered the kitchen and found she was a little more relaxed around one person who seemed carefree and calmer as she made dinner.

"Just a little bit. You have a lovely home Kushina-sama." Sakura smiled at her and Kushina smiled back.

"I think this is the busiest I've ever seen your house." A new voice spoke from the doorway and Sakura turned her head to the newcomer just to gape. "Though I'm not sure why I'm included in all of this?" She asked as she walked further into the kitchen quietly and Sakura could barely feel a presence from her as she leaned against the counter like it was her own house.

"You're family to Minato and I and to Kakashi as well… I also hear Fugaku has warmed up to you as well… All that's left is to meet Sakura-chan here." Kushina said, pointing her ladle to Sakura whose words had left her at the moment.

"Well it's nice to meet the last member of Kakashi's genin squad at last. It's nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Kasumi." Kasumi said as she held out a hand to Sakura as she took it.

"Likewise." Sakura responded. Kasumi was one of another different type of ninja she'd ever seen so far. You had the over crazy ones, strict sensei's, the weird ones like Kakashi-sensei and then you just get the normal blend-into-the-background type. Kasumi was normal but stuck out, nearly the same height as her mother with long silver hair like Kakashi-sensei's down to the small of her back like her own, glistening blue eyes with dark make up rimming them, almost framing them to stick out. She wore the usual uniform but with two different crests on her shoulders, one Uchiha and the other the regular Uzushio swirl, she had bands on the long sleeves like Minato-sama and wore black shorts and knee high black sandals that sat by the door now. She also had an open front apron on with a wolf like crest but she hadn't seen what the writing was yet and didn't recognise the family crest. Sakura also blinked at the many different pouches she had on apart from the regular pouch and leg holster and Kasumi looked as if she was ready to enter a war right then.

"Kasumi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, running for her as she took the tackled hug with a smile and hugged Naruto back as Sakura saw Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke following after with two other people, one looking a lot like Sasuke.

"Sensei? When did she become your sensei dobe?" Sasuke asked and Naruto glared back at the raven.

"Just before I made genin teme." Naruto growled back.

"Nice to see you again Sasuke." Kasumi smiled and Sasuke just put his hand into his pockets with a 'hn'.

"Seems you've rubbed off on him Itachi." Kasumi grinned at the long-haired raven like Sasuke who laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, while I'm thinking about it Kasumi, I need your help with something I've been working on." Shisui said and Kasumi nodded.

"Oh no, everyone out of my kitchen and no training what so ever until we've eaten which will be within the next few minutes now sit down!" Kushina yelled and Sakura watched how quickly they all obeyed and sat down at the dinner table when the rest of the parents joined and Kushina led Sakura to the table like a lady and they were all fed until they couldn't eat anymore.

XXXXXXXXXX

The group had vacated to the back porch after dinner as the adults continued on with their conversations, including Kakashi-sensei and Sakura sat quietly next to her mother just out of the group as she watched Naruto and Sasuke sparring in one corner and Kasumi talking to Itachi and Shisui on the other side of the garden.

Sakura still couldn't help but feel like an outcast still. Her mother had Mikoto and Kushina to talk to because they were on the mother's committee and the one other girl that was here, Sakura couldn't quite place how she fit into the whole scenario.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan? You look a bit left out?" Minato asked, coming to sit down next to the girl who had her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on the palms of her hands.

"So Shisui-san and Itachi-san are related to Sasuke-kun right?" Sakura asked as she watched the group of three people and Minato listened closely.

"Yes, Itachi is Sasuke's older brother and Shisui is Itachi's closest friend and cousin. Is there something bothering you?" Minato asked and Sakura shrugged.

"Where does Kasumi-san fit into all of this then?" Sakura finally asked, looking at Minato who smiled as he looked at the silver haired girl.

"She's one of my ex-students like Kakashi is… Do you see a resemblance?" Minato asked as Sakura's intelligent eyes looked at Kasumi and back at Kakashi.

"She has the same silver hair as him… Are they related?" Sakura asked, surprised Kakashi had some family left when he seemed like such a loner all of the time.

"Kasumi is Kakashi's older sister." Minato said and he heard someone spit out their drink and Naruto crash into a tree with an unexpected kick from Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Kasumi called, seeing the hit at point blank and running towards him as she gently tapped his cheek and he woke up groggily as Kasumi began healing his scratched and bruises.

"Hatake Kasumi? I thought she died twelve years ago?" Kizashi asked in astonishment, he was the one who spat out his drink.

"That's the mystery of Konoha's Silver Ghost." Minato said with a smile and a wink.

"I've heard that name before… When we learned about the Kyuubi attack that night." Sakura began to muse. "One person who successfully paralysed the Kyuubi that night, long enough until Minato-sama arrived and took it away and defeated it… But how can she be here now if she died?" Sakura asked, unsure how true the events were.

"That's the mystery of Kasumi. She just won't stay dead and living up to her famed name." Kushina grinned at her.

"So what gave her that name if dying didn't?" Sakura asked and Minato shrugged.

"How much do you know about Kasumi's skills?" Minato asked and Sakura hummed.

"Not much but they say she's one of the strongest shinobi in the village." Sakura supplied as she turned towards the group now that everything back on the grass was back to normal.

"She's able to use Hiraishin, the technique that made me famous. I have a yellow flash, which is why I'm nicknamed Kiiroi Senko while Kasumi had a dull silver flash in a way, which at night left a ghostly image of her from her silhouette left behind on the eye after the flash. She was still young and only had some control over it by the end of the war and so she wasn't as famous but well known." Minato explained and Sakura nodded with a hum.

"Two famous siblings back together again? I'm surprised the village is still standing with their power." Mebuki sighed and Mikoto and Kushina laughed, Mikoto knew the feeling with Itachi and Sasuke. Kakashi just sat quietly in the corner and laughed silently at the revelation in two of his students, at least Sakura caught on right away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you and Kakashi-sensei really siblings?" Naruto asked with exasperation after Kasumi had finished healing his bruise on his ribs and back from hitting the tree.

"A little unbelievable isn't it? I would have thought you had figured that out by now." Kasumi said as she helped Naruto up as he dusted himself off.

"Its obvious dobe, how many people in the village have a lightning nature and silver hair? Coincidence?" Sasuke said with his hands in his pockets, quietly checking Naruto over for damage.

"It's more obvious when they're near each other, I don't think Naruto-kun's ever seen them together at the same time." Itachi said, trying to help the oblivious kid out.

"Yeah, Kasumi-sensei looks nothing like Kakashi-sensei ya know." Naruto said, crossing his arms and Kasumi ruffled both Sasuke and Naruto's hair as they both yelled at her and she returned to their side of the garden as did Kasumi, Itachi and Shisui.

"So what did you want help with earlier Shisui? Is it some sort of new technique?" Kasumi asked and Shisui smiled as he activated his mangekyo sharingan and there stood a green transparent rib cage and Kasumi stepped back defensively.

"Afraid of something almost otherworldly Kasumi?" Shisui teased and Kasumi growled as she jumped to the other side of the garden as everyone was watching from the porch now, even Itachi with his arms crossed.

"No, it was just surprising that's all… What is it?" Kasumi asked, studying the upper body green bone structure with caution.

"A power of the mangekyo sharingan. I wanted to test it against one of the best and as far as I know, you're one of them." Shisui taunted, his arms crossed and Kasumi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just don't destroy the garden too much you two." Minato called and they both smirked with the go ahead.

"Full power, go for it." Shisui taunted and Kasumi smiled as she stood defensively and lightning began to spark around her.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Kasumi teased back and they could both hear the betting going on from the porch already.

"Please, I'm sure I can handle you babe." Shisui taunted and Kasumi smirked completely with anger, pride and power playing in her mind as her skin barely glowed a ghostly blue from her chakra.

"Who do you think will win?" Kushina began the betting.

"Shisui can stand up against that, I've fought against it myself." Itachi said and Fugaku and Mikoto nodded with Itachi's decision.

"Please, Kasumi-sensei is awesome. She'll bring him down one shot." Naruto said and Kushina kissed his head with agreement.

"What about you Minato, Kakashi?" Fugaku questioned as the Haruno's watched on with excitement.

"Kasumi will win hands down." Kakashi said and Minato nodded.

"Shisui will put up a good fight though." Minato added.

"We'll be the judges since we're not biased in this, right dear?" Mebuki asked her husband who nodded and Sakura joined Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi standing by the porch railing.

"What do you think Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her and she shrugged with a smile.

"I don't care, this will be amazing to see since we don't get to see elite ninja fight often. Do you guys think she's as powerful as Kakashi-sensei was against Zabuza and Haku?" Sakura asked and Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked.

"I'd say she was better than him but he's stronger than her in other ways. A devastating duo." Sasuke added and Naruto nodded.

"Sensei, please put a barrier up just in case." Kasumi called, lightning encasing her body completely as the green rib cage glowed strongly. Minato nodded and formed hand seals as he placed a relatively strong barrier around the two facing each other and he nodded.

"It's up and holding. Go for it." Minato called and both Kasumi and Shisui smiled. Kasumi's hair began to whip back and forth across her back as the sound of lightning encased the area, sounding similar to Chidori. Sparks began to test against the rib cage and Shisui stayed planted and confident against the lightning hitting his technique. All of them shivered as a massive load of chakra was activated and they were almost blinded and deafened from the light and powerful sparking sound of the lightning against the rib cage, now Shisui was gritting his teeth and standing defensively.

The green rib cage dropped and Shisui was sent flying as they all stood up to see if he was okay. Kasumi ran for him, disappearing and reappearing by his side as her hands glowed green over his ribs and stomach, both talking softly and Shisui had a hint of pain on his face, sitting up slightly.

"One more time." Shisui called as Kasumi appeared back onto her previous spot and the whole sparking process began again as the green rib cage was back and Shisui was standing in a defensive crouch this time, eyes trained on Kasumi as small sparks began against the rib cage and Shisui shifted his stance. Kasumi was calm in her stance but those who knew her could see her rigid stance of power, like hitting a brick wall.

"No holding back this time Kasumi. I felt that you were." Shisui called and Kasumi scowled.

"And if a full powered blow hit you that last time, you'd be dead. I won't do it." Kasumi shouted over her sparking lighting, still testing the waters as everyone was standing up and waiting this time.

"I just lost concentration." Shisui defended and Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"Fine, here then." Kasumi said, tossing a three pronged kunai to him and he caught it and nodded, the kunai in hand.

"Here they go again." Kizashi said with excitement as he rubbed his hands together.

"She won't hold back this time." Kakashi finally spoke up.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi pointed to her kunai as he bent down at his level, a hand on his shoulder as he looked. Kasumi's hair began to wave again, but this time it was whipping against her back up and down as well, as if caught in cross winds.

Kasumi's stance suddenly shifted and stiffened as her body encased itself larger with lightning, her hair whipped straight up and huge human width bolts of blue, almost white chakra began to spark and burn against Shisui's susano'o. It didn't hold for long as it failed and then it sparked against the kunai in Shisui's hand he held up as he was skidded along the floor a metre or two before Kasumi realised and the whole show ended.

Shisui flinched as he dropped the kunai and shook his burned hand a little and found his hand being held by other hands as healing chakra numbed it and he sighed with a smile at Kasumi.

"Looks like you win this time. Next time I won't loose." He said to Kasumi, both smiling with the challenge.

"I won't either."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, the song Kasumi was grooving to was inspired by Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves, good and bouncy song and so easily stuck in your head (That's what happened to me). Anyway, just one of my self conscious rants here, Naruto would have asked Minato for the scroll if he was alive and still Hokage, that's what i would think. Also, if Naruto and Sasuke seem a bit OOC, well it was kind of on purpose and not at the same time, i just battle to write their characters but they would be a lttle different because their families are still alive and Naruto and Sasuke had been friends and rivals for a long time already, they were basically stuck together because of Kushina and Mikoto being friends.**

**So it was a mostly light hearted chapter so i hope you all enjoyed that. Drop a review and don't foget to cast your votes for the Shisui/Kasumi ship. 13 DAYS!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry I've been a bit slack in updating, I've been mulling something over in my mind plus I have a dance exam coming up this week so I've been stressing about that.**

**The poll at the moment is tied five votes each side (Including the reviewer votes) and you have eight days left to vote so get those voices out there and tell me! (Takes calming breath) Anyway... to nairn1572, thanks for the review, you love asking questions don't you :D. Like you have said, Orochimaru is coming to attention here, Itachi told Sasuke in the anime/ manga that Orochimaru had been watching him since the academy days if i remember correctly? So i still think he's interested in the sharingan even though Itachi never joined Akatsuki. And we can debate forever over what Orochimaru would have done if he never went after Itachi to get kicked out of Akatsuki so I'm leaving him there as apart of Akatsuki. When he left in the anime/manga he was always trying to take down Akatsuki and such as well as Konoha blah, blah, blah but i think he was after what Madara wants so that is why he needed a strong Uchiha body with that doujutsu.**

**So just to round it up for you. In this fanfic Orochimaru will stay apart of Akatsuki but will also have created the Sound Village as like a back up almost but Tobi isn't worried and let's Orochimaru experiment and do what he wants and Kabuto was found by Orochimaru when Danzo ordered him to kill his mother and vice versa and such... Anyway i hope that answers your question kinda?**

**Thanks to SonOfObito as well, you're wonderings shall be answered, hopefully. And to guest, thanks to your honest opinion on the shipping question/pole. (My englishisms suck today) and i don't know why and how the song Toxic by Britney Spears insipred this chapter...?**

**Ages: The same as last chapter**

_**Italics:**_** Memory.**

* * *

"You wanted to see me Hiruzen-sama?" Kasumi asked, kneeling in his painting room like usual. She hadn't seen the old retired Hokage in a while.

"Do you know what time of year it is Kasumi-chan?" Hiruzen asked, for once not painting like usual.

"Um… Almost spring sir?" Kasumi asked with the confusing question and Hiruzen laughed heartily.

"The time has come for the chunin exams once again." Hiruzen said after he calmed down his laughter and Kasumi tilted her head.

"And this concerns me… Why?" Kasumi asked with confusion still and Hiruzen smiled.

"I've put your name down as a co proctor for the exams." Hiruzen said and Kasumi scowled at him.

"Really?" Kasumi sighed, not impressed and Hiruzen's face turned serious and Kasumi did too. Hiruzen always had a reason for putting her in certain positions like now.

"Naruto will be entering and I'll be watching over them with Minato in case some people are worried about Minato being biased towards his son." Hiruzen explained and Kasumi translated 'some people' into 'the council.'

"And why are you asking me to specifically co proctor this sir? It's not really my forte." Kasumi said and Hiruzen smiled.

"You're seal is special and Naruto's seal is beginning to become unstable that not even Minato can fix it. Minato isn't too worried about himself because he isn't on the field anymore and I've been keeping a close watch over him since that night twelve years ago. It's why I have you and Tenzo remember?" Hiruzen asked and Kasumi nodded sternly.

"So why is my seal involved?" Kasumi asked and Hiruzen whipped out his pipe and began to smoke thoughtfully.

"Your seal will react to the Kyuubi's chakra, be it right close to you or a bit of a distance away. This is what we predict when it comes down to it after you gave us the notes on your own seal and how both you and Minato react to each other's chakra being close, he explained to me what happened when he tried to study it with his chakra." Hiruzen said and Kasumi looked guiltily at the floor.

"Yes sir." Kasumi said with some defeat.

"You're also representing me in a way for these exams. With your skills and power, things will run smoothly since you're like a connection running through the village." Hiruzen explained and Kasumi nodded with a blank face. "Remembering your own chunin exams Kasumi-chan?" Hiruzen asked and she looked up.

"A little sir. I'd rather not though." Kasumi sighed and Hiruzen gave her an understanding smile.

"You may go. The proctors will be meeting at the T&I department tomorrow morning at eight sharp." Hiruzen said and Kasumi nodded her head.

"Yes sir." She responded and she left, landing at the memorial stone as she leaned her back against it and pulled out her locket as she flipped to her team photo.

"Do you guys remember? Rin, Obito?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Anko… Get. Off." Kasumi growled at the dango loving snake mistress who had an arm across her shoulder and drinking sake. Of all the people to get partnered with.

"Ma Kasumi, what happened to the fun loving girl I remember back from the academy huh? Relax, enjoy yourself a little will you?" Anko shouted to her over the bass of the music in the bar Kasumi had never even noticed before until the 'meeting' ended up here.

"Well what happened to the cool and calm timid girl with a fiery spirit I remember from the academy?" Kasumi asked Anko right back and she breathed out a satisfied breath after taking a swing of her sake and leaned back into her space.

"Touché… Seems we've both changed huh? Wow, how time has flown by…" Anko reminisced and Kasumi groaned, dropping her head to the bar she was currently sitting back. Apparently that was a universal sign of 'Give that person a drink' as a bottle slide down the counter and hit her on the side of her head.

"This is why I don't go to bars…" Kasumi groaned down at the sticky smelling wood she was resting her completely sober head against. She sat up, grabbing the bottle that hit her head and chugged it down as the crowd cheered for her as she took a deep satisfied breath and put the empty bottle down hard on the bar and people just cheered louder.

"Damn chunins, partiers the lot of them." Kasumi sighed as her throat and stomach began to warm and she felt herself loosen up… She was panicking inside, she couldn't loosen up completely, she knew too much. "Now I know why the proctors are such bitches the day of the exam, they all have hangovers." Kasumi said, voicing her thoughts to herself because that was the only way she could hear herself think over the deafening music. Kasumi's eye caught someone sitting in a corner and nursing a neglected drink as she stood up and made her way over.

"Why so down sensei?" Kasumi asked the brown haired chunin who looked up and smiled sheepishly before it dropped and he sighed.

"The chunin exams begin tomorrow…" Iruka sighed and Kasumi tilted her head.

"Why are you so down about that?" Kasumi asked and Iruka looked up at her, determining her seriousness before he sighed again, sipping his strong smelling drink.

"All of this year's rookies have been entered. I tested them myself and even though they all passed…"

"You still feel they aren't ready correct?" Kasumi asked and Iruka looked up at her with surprise but nodded and Kasumi smiled ever so slightly as she looked down at her finger tapping against the small but tall bar table. "I've heard all of the clan head's children had passed the last round of the genin exams, Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Uchiha and Yamanaka… I doubt they're weak as other children you've passed before Iruka. Kids like them work hard to live up to their parent's names and reputations, you know how they can be."

"But still… The chunin exams… People die in it even when they say killing is prohibited." Iruka said and Kasumi slipped his drink from his hand and took a huge gulp of the wicked tasting drink.

"I nearly killed my own comrades back in the days where we had our own exams… I was only ten at the time and already seen many horrible things in my life. I know for a fact Kakashi's squad is resilient and powerful, Kurenai's team are trackers and will avoid danger and Asuma's squad is a team of three where the trio of those clans are well known throughout the ninja world. If they don't get through, I know they will fight for survival. They were your students you believed were ready back then now you must keep that same belief for them now as they move on with their lives." Kasumi explained as Iruka listened intently.

"Ah, you're right." Iruka said with sighed exasperation as he dropped his head and his hitai-ate clinked against the table.

"I'm very rarely wrong." Kasumi chuckled as she downed the rest of Iruka's drink.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Kasumi was paralysed and knew she was screwed as the big white snake slithered around her neck and Orochimaru's slitted honey coloured eyes glowed in the dark with his purple markings around them._

"_Kabuto… So you say she's been betraying Akatsuki and myself?" Orochimaru's dark voice growled out, annoyed deception clear in his tone and Kasumi gritted her teeth. A small grey haired boy, about eleven stepped forwards and he smiled at her with round black framed glasses on._

"_She's been returning home every year on the same date and she spends the whole day there. Probably reporting to Danzo." The boy said, his voice and eyes spoke of nothing childish but deception and deep hurt and anger as he spoke the last name. The snake slithered up her black robe with the red clouds on and Kasumi lifted her chin to try and squirm away from the cold slithering animal, searching for something._

"_I broke my ties to my village Orochimaru, you know I have but that doesn't mean I've forgotten about my parents back there. It's not like I can move their graves." Kasumi hissed through gritted teeth as her fingers twitched, feeling vunerable but she can't move because of a stupid jutsu she had walked right into… Literally. Orochimaru chuckled darkly as he appeared from the shadows and put a hand on Kabuto's shoulder. _

"_You think you can lie to me? You told me that Danzo ordered you to help me escape and I've had Kabuto watch you ever since. But your time stops here, you're body will be perfect to finally try my new immortality jutsu." Orochimaru laughed loudly and Kabuto just stood there, his eyes seemingly far away and Kasumi growled like the wolf she was inside as her chakra began to spark and she killed the snake. Orochimaru launched for her, teeth aiming for her neck…_

"Holy shit, Kasumi are you okay?" Anko asked Kasumi as she was curled up in a corner and emptying the contents of her stomach. They had jumped up onto a roof of a building to watch the first exam until Kasumi saw Kabuto… Here in Konoha. Kasumi wasn't registering anything but the convulsions of her stomach and the itching burn of her seal under the heavy brace like sealed bandaging as her hand clawed into it rhythmically like a cat kneading its bedding.

She couldn't drag Kakashi into this yet, and definitely not Hiruzen either as he still felt guilty about his old student. Itachi was also a definite no-no with Sasuke being in the exam and Minato was also a definite no-no, not even a candidate in the running.

"Keep watching the exam Anko." Kasumi growled back up at her as she took a surprised step back away from Kasumi, her KI leaking out profusely all of a sudden as soon as she began to empty her stomach and curl into herself. She seriously looked like shit, dark rings under her eyes and not from the make up, pale and ghostly white clammy skin and the horrified look she had on her face… Anko remembered being that scared once so what had Kasumi seen to make a strong kunoichi like her react so badly to seeing a bunch of kids in a classroom? Maybe that was why she didn't have a genin team like most jonin like her?

Kasumi took deep breaths as she carefully and slowly went through well rehearsed hand seals before she put her hands down on the floor and out popped Pinku, her sandy Chihuahua who was instantly worried about his mistress' state.

"Shisui… Bring Shisui to me please." Kasumi said roughly in a whisper as tears came to her eyes and dropped coldly as if it wouldn't make a difference if they were there or not. Pinku didn't question and took off, trying to locate the Uchiha for Kasumi's sake. Omegas like Kasumi rarely show weakness and he hated seeing his mistress in such a way. Kasumi turned around and rested her back against the small wall over the roof she was sitting on and felt like she was being watched.

"Hey… are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Anko asked with concern even as her body leaned against the wall, looking towards the academy. Kasumi's eyes were blank as she stared back at Anko but something slowly ignited and ran out of control as Kasumi toppled over onto her side slightly and wretched again with a realisation in her eyes of something and Anko was worried for her. "Hey, if you seriously didn't want to drink last night, you didn't have to…"

"I said… Watch the exam." Kasumi growled, hunched over on the floor as her dark eyes stared back at her and Anko scowled.

"Fine then." Anko huffed, it was the last time she'd show Kasumi some compassion again if this was how she acted. Kasumi sat curled with her back against the wall and her head in her hands against her knees as she tried to shake the memory and pain she could still feel radiating through her body and her hissing seal, remembering the dark and slimy chakra when it prodded into her. "I'm going to take care of the second exam now… I'll probably see you when you feel better." Anko said, picking up her bazooka and shot something from it and was gone and Kasumi was nodding off as her body cooled down with the cold sweat on her shivering body.

"Come on Kasumi, wake up." Shisui's worried voice called as she could feel she was being shook from her shoulders and sat up, sliding her cramped legs out as Pinku curled up on her lap. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Shisui asked, on his haunches and still holding Kasumi's shoulders as her head lulled and she smirked slightly and hollowly.

"Akatsuki has infiltrated the exam…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen sucked on his pipe nervously after the information overload he had just received and just when things were going so smoothly so far with the exams and the whole running of Konoha.

Shisui had suddenly burst in, carrying a KI leaking Kasumi in his arms and he hadn't seen her this sick and pale since the night she crashed into that very room four years after her 'death'. She was deathly pale, dark rings under her eyes as if she hadn't slept for days and seemed so tired, old and withered lying there in the Uchiha's arms. One thing he did noticed were her hands, kneading rhythmically into the seal locked brace around her seal she always wore to protect herself.

She had come to slightly after Shisui told her he had taken her to him and she flailed slightly, almost desperately, like she didn't want to be there and even tried to leave through the door, not well enough to use her Hiraishin to escape. Some water and salty crackers were shoved down her throat as colour returned to her and her wits returned as well. She knelt before him, apologised before she began to explain why she had looked so deathly pale and sick… It seemed as though his old snake of a student was back in Konoha but for what they didn't know.

"Have you told anyone else about this Kasumi?" Hiruzen asked. Kasumi was staring blankly at the floor, one hand fisted against the floor and the other still rhythmically kneading her seal.

"Just Shisui sir." Kasumi said softly and Hiruzen scowled as he looked at the sunset happening outside already.

"Sandaime I must speak with you…" Minato's words died in his throat when he noticed Kasumi and Shisui kneeling in his painting room and he looked around with suspicion.

"Is this about Orochimaru Minato?" Hiruzen asked and Minato blinked with surprise.

"He's been seen in the exam sir. He has killed three Kusagakure nin and their faces have been removed." Minato recited, closing the door behind him and Hiruzen hummed as he smoked. "We cannot act irrationally right now… Kasumi." Minato ordered firmly.

"Yes sir." Kasumi said firmly.

"Go to the Forest of Death, take three members of Team Ro with you and another squad as requested… Anko is in there, she's gone after that team of Kusa nin." Minato instructed, handing three papers to her as she memorised the faces quickly.

"Yes sir… Pinku, catch the snake's scent." Kasumi said down to her vest as it squirmed and Pinku jumped out.

"I'll follow Anko's, a snake doesn't sweat and would be too hard to follow." Pinku said before he left and Kasumi stood up and bowed to both Hiruzen and Minato before she was gone like a gust of wind.

"Shisui… Keep this quiet for now but alert the Military Police Force to stay alert as there has been an unknown infiltration for now so we don't stir up panic among the village." Hiruzen said to him as he nodded his head.

"Yes sir." He said before he was gone in a shunshin as quick and soundless as Kasumi's has been.

"We'll wait for Anko's report before we move forwards with this." Minato said to Hiruzen who nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXX

"The curse seal huh?" Kasumi asked Anko who was kneeling on the ground, holding onto her neck and grimacing with pain. Kasumi had grabbed Itachi, Tenzo and Yugao from Team Ro and Team Ki which had an old partner, Isu on it which she knew she could rely on as she was dressed in her battle ready ANBU uniform she hadn't worn for a while. They had found Anko surrounded by Tigers but Tenzo quickly restrained them with his wood style.

"You're late Kasumi." Anko ground out through the pain with a grin before flinching again and Kasumi noticed the curse seal of heaven on Anko's neck and scowled.

"I'll be taking you back to Hokage-sama. He's already been alerted." Kasumi said, getting on her haunches and hovered her hand over Anko's neck to try to ease some of the pain.

"I need to go to the tower… I'll give details out later so please ask Hokage-sama to come to the tower." Anko asked as Kasumi helped her to lean her back against the rock they found her by in a rocky field just outside of the Forest.

"This is no time to be hosting an exam with such a dangerous criminal running around Anko." Kasumi scolded slightly and Anko glared at her.

"Maybe we should listen senpai." Itachi said coolly and Kasumi sighed as she shifted her mask that was sitting on the side of her head already.

"Very well." Kasumi sighed. "Yugao, Tenzo, please report to sensei and request he comes to the tower right away. Itachi and I will lead Anko safely to the tower and I shall give her some medical attention." Kasumi ordered.

"Yes sir." They said before they were gone and Kasumi helped Anko to stand as she rested on Kasumi for support and Itachi took her other side.

"I want to ask you a few things Anko." Kasumi said darkly as they were heading towards the tower and Itachi stayed quiet.

"I'll answer everything at the tower." Anko sighed tiredly.

"No… You'll answer them now and keep quiet about what I know as well. I was with Orochimaru during the time after the Kyuubi attack and I'll need your help since you know your sensei best." Kasumi threatened darkly and Anko blinked, dumbfounded.

"Well shit… This just got messier in a matter of seconds." Anko commented dryly and Kasumi gave her a dark smile.

* * *

"But why Sasuke… I don't get that?" Kasumi wondered as she paced. She had explained everything to Anko and she promised to keep quiet as they brought her to the tower and sat her in a room with a blue couch and an old television set.

"He's young and easy to manipulate… It may sound creepy but Orochimaru use to watch me train secretly. If he sinks his teeth into Sasuke and with the darkness he holds against me may be enough to sway him." Itachi explained, standing by the window, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

"Then we'll keep a close watch on him… If he survives." Kasumi said, her dark eyes settling on Itachi as she saw a quick spark of hurt across his black eyes before it was gone. " I can't believe he said he'd attack if we cancel the exam, it's almost madness for him to do something that I see pointless for Akatsuki unless they're trying to get to Naruto and Minato-sensei."

"It could be a possibility…" Anko mused before the door opened suddenly and both Anko and Kasumi scowled at the proctor.

"Excuse me."

"What is it? I'm having an important conversation here." Anko asked with irritation.

"My apologies. But please look at this." He said as he walked in with a video and put it on to play on the television set. "Okay, observe the time here and watch." He said pointing to the screen as a team came up, one with red hair, green dark rimmed eyes and a tattoo in red saying 'love' and a gourd on his back. Another male wearing a black jumpsuit with what looked like a mummy on his back and a sandy blonde haired girl with a fan on her back, all from Suna. "After the second exam started, one hour and thirty-seven minutes later… This is a recording of the tower at that time."

"Is this possible?" Anko wondered out loud with wide eyes as she stood up.

"They finished in just ninety-seven minutes. This has never happened before. This is abnormal, they're not genin…"

"They broke my damn record by four hours!" Kasumi growled out loudly with outrage as everyone in the room looked at her. Kasumi was known as the best then and now, this was definitely not right.

"That's not the only weird thing… It's approximately ten kilometres from the exam entrances to the tower. There are wild beasts, poisonous bugs and steep forest trails and they're acting as if nothing happened. That red haired boy in particular has no wounds or even dirt on his clothing." Anko explained, walking to the window and looking out and Kasumi scowled as she crossed her arms.

"Right now even I… No, it's even impossible for the other chunins to arrive to this tower unharmed." The proctor said.

"He must be either above genin or he must have some special ability that helped him through, a kekkei genkai perhaps." Itachi suggested and Kasumi watched the tape that was paused where the red haired kid was looking at the camera.

"First Orochimaru and now this… What else is going to go wrong?" Kasumi sighed as she tilted her head back tiredly to stare at the ceiling.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi instantly felt the unease as he entered the Tower in the middle of the Forest of death. He was proud to hear that his team had made it through but there was something Minato didn't tell him that he could see was bothering him in his defensive blue eyes. Minato never held defence in them unless he was in battle or… There was something going on that's being kept on the down low right now.

There were ANBU in the tower and he recognised Yugao's mask and knew Team Ro was the team that both Hiruzen and Minato went to if there was something important they needed sorting for them both.

"Yo Kakashi, your team made it too huh?" Gai asked as Kakashi entered the waiting lounge for the jonin sensei's whose teams passed.

"Seems like it." Kakashi eye smiled as he took a seat next to Asuma. "Seems all of the rookies made it through which is surprising, we must be doing something right."

"But the atmosphere of the tower feels tight." Kurenai said as her red eyes darted around to a movement of an ANBU in the corner of the room.

"Perhaps it's because both Hokages are in the tower this time, plus I hear the record was broken… Kasumi must be pissed." Asuma laughed and Kurenai smiled as Gai laughed along heartily with Asuma.

"Speaking of my sister, have any of you seen her? She's supposed to be co proctoring this second exam?" Kakashi asked and they all thought about it as their smiles dropped.

"Actually, I haven't seen Anko either and the other proctors are running around like headless chicken. You don't think something happened?" Kurenai asked and Kakashi scowled.

"I think we would have heard about it by now. Let's not worry too much, perhaps it's because there are so many ANBU running around." Asuma said and Kurenai nodded while Gai hummed and Kakashi eyed out everyone in the room quickly. All four of them became tense, as an ANBU suddenly appeared, standing right before Kakashi as he blinked with surprise and the scowled.

"You need to come with me quickly Kakashi." The female ANBU ordered calmly.

"Has something happened?" Kakashi asked, narrowing his eye up at her.

"Your presence has been requested by Hokage-sama right away and I am to escort you there." She said calmly and Kakashi nodded.

"I'll be right back." Kakashi said to his friends as they watched Kakashi leave with the ANBU with worry.

"You had to make things difficult didn't you?" Kasumi asked with annoyance as she walked backwards in the dark hallway, facing Kakashi as she pulled off her white and blue bear like mask and Kakashi eye smiled. "This is no time to be playing around Kakashi!" Kasumi scolded him, still facing him as she walked backwards and Kakashi opened his eye.

"So something did happen huh?" Kakashi asked calmly, a little more serious as he put his hands into his pockets. It was a dead giveaway since his sister was in full ANBU uniform.

"Minato-sensei will explain it all to you." Kasumi said calmly as she turned to face forwards and Kakashi sped up slightly so he could walk next to her.

"Who else of Team Ro had been called out? I thought you were on the back up roster and not full duty?" Kakashi asked, his sister's face was stern and serious as they practically marched down the hallway, her eyes staying forwards. "And when was the last time you got some sleep? You look terrible?"

"Two days before the exams started and I am a proctor in the exam, it would only be logical to call me out when I know exactly what is going on." Kasumi explained and Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly.

"And the team?" He asked again and he saw Kasumi sigh with annoyance.

"Yugao, Tenzo and Itachi." Kasumi said and that was all he needed to confirm that he was called out because something was wrong with his team specifically. Tenzo and Itachi wouldn't have been called out otherwise.

"Please sit down Kakashi." Minato said seriously in a small lounge like room where Minato, Hiruzen sat and Itachi, Tenzo and Yugao stood and Kasumi walked directly to the window and leaned forwards on her hands on the windowsill as her finger tapped… She was seriously stressed about something.

"You wanted to see me?" Kakashi asked as he sat down on the couch across from the two Hokages.

"Orochimaru has been seen and has attacked the exam." Hiruzen explained and Kakashi scowled slightly. "We cannot stop the exam as that was one of the conditions given by Orochimaru but he's come after two of your students directly."

"Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi concluded and he saw a stressed and strained look on his sensei's face.

"But what does Orochimaru want with my son?" Minato wondered and Kakashi had to look away for a brief second and saw Kasumi's shoulders raise slightly with tensed muscles.

"And Sasuke?" Kakashi added as he watched Kasumi turn around and lean back against the windowsill and cross her arms.

"Sasuke is young and thrives for acceptance and power, to be out of Itachi's shadow, he also has the sharingan and you know how much he loves to experiment… As for Naruto, maybe he wants something to do with the Kyuubi's power since he's seemed to awakened the Kyuubi's chakra within him and use it." Kasumi explained and Minato nodded, scowling down in thought.

"Sasuke has been given Orochimaru's curse mask and survived a one in ten chance. We are tasking you with sealing that power away because it's likely to kill Sasuke if he gets too worked up and uses too much chakra to repress it like he's doing at the moment." Hiruzen said and Kakashi nodded.

"I'd like to borrow Kasumi's skills in sealing as well. We don't want that power to resurface and Kasumi's the best apart from Sensei, she knows Orochimaru pretty well." Kakashi said, meeting Kasumi's blue eyes with a knowing look as she gave him a stiff and curt nod. Minato watched the conversation between Hiruzen, Kakashi and Kasumi who looked ragged, tired and stressed out, he then looked at Itachi who looked like he was following the conversation and then to Tenzo and Yugao who didn't look interested in it and he narrowed his blue eyes slightly.

"Very well, we'll make the final decision during the next round of preliminary exams… There seems to have been many potential candidates this year." Minato said and Kasumi and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

"He did well. I'm surprised the seal only appeared once." Kasumi said, walking down the dark halls of the Tower with Kakashi in tow and Sasuke right behind him, tired and barely conscious from the pain as he wasn't even paying any attention to their conversation.

Sasuke's match was first and against one of Kabuto's teammates after he forfeited the exam before the preliminaries started… She'd have to think about him later.

"How much do you know about that seal Kasumi?" Kakashi asked behind her and she shrugged.

"Enough to know it acts just like any other curse seal. Depending on its purpose, it'll kill its host if it has to and can give extraordinary power if it's controlled. Let's seal it as soon as possible." Kasumi said as she pushed open double doors to a pillared room, it was underground the tower and was one of the main supports of the tower and completely quiet and deserted.

"An evil suppressant seal should be enough right?" Kakashi asked as he led the dazed Sasuke in and sat him down as he helped the kid take off his shirt and Kasumi was dazed as she started at the curse seal with a stone face of angered disgust in a way, leaning against a pillar, one foot up and resting against it with her arms crossed and Kakashi took the hint that he was the one doing the sealing. He sighed silently as he placed kunai strategically and pulled off his glove on his right hand, cut his thumb and began to draw the evil suppressant seal on the ground and up around on Sasuke's body as Kasumi watched on quietly.

Kakashi noticed Kasumi watch his hands intently as he began the hand seals to complete the seal as he went through them slowly and concentrated before he placed his hand on Sasuke's curse seal, waking him up slightly and then he screamed as the seal began to slither onto him and surround the curse seal and passed out from the pain.

"So you can use sealing jutsus now?" Orochimaru asked as he slid from the shadows. "You've grown Kakashi." Kakashi was stunned for a few seconds but turned around to face him.

"You're…" Kakashi began.

"It's been a while, Kakashi-kun." Orochimaru said as he released his purple chakra.

"Orochimaru." Kakashi said, a bit stunned still.

"Why did you bother to show your face to us Orochimaru?" Kasumi asked, her back to him still and her hands resting calmly at her sides as she still gazed down at Sasuke.

"I have business only with the boy behind you." Orochimaru said smoothly and Kasumi turned to face him and even Kakashi flinched from the cold look in her darkened blue eyes.

"I'll make sure you don't get him like you tried with me." Kasumi said, stepping ahead of Kakashi slightly, almost protectively but her stance was still as calm as Orochimaru's.

"You weren't what I truly wanted anyway… That sharingan in Kakashi-kun's left eye is what I want… The Uchiha's power." Orochimaru explained and Kasumi's head tilted down slightly as Kakashi became defensive in the same way, stepping next to Kasumi a little but not enough to be right next to her.

"What is your purpose?" Kakashi asked with clenched fists.

"The recently made Otogakure is mine. You understand if I just say that right?" He said.

"What a stupid ambition." Kakashi said bluntly.

"Oh my… That was blunt, but to accomplish my ambition, I need pieces to become my legs and arms and accomplish things for me." He said happily.

"So, Sasuke is one of those pieces?" Kakashi asked, trying to get his true motives.

"No, Sasuke-kun is a supreme piece and the ones taking the exams right now are… Merely sacrifices." Orochimaru said with wickedness in his eyes and began moving towards them, one slow step at a time and Kasumi reacted as her lightning lashed out warningly, chipping the pillars and Orochimaru smirked as he stopped.

"Are you trying to destroy the tower dear Kasumi?" He asked with a laughed and Kasumi returned a wicked smirk back at him with smugness in her eyes as her stance changed, one foot directly behind the other as she stood easily and calm as the day but there was ultimate power and pride in her stance.

"Maybe that's exactly what I want… I may be quick enough to escape but are you and your dear Sasuke able to?" Kasumi challenged sweetly in her voice and Orochimaru frowned unhappily. Kasumi's head tilted down with a victorious smirk as rubble flew from a vicious crack of lightning and Kakashi figured she was dead serious.

"Touché Kasumi…" He laughed and Kasumi raised an amused eyebrow as she kept her smirk.

"Where's your precious cloak since I still see you're a part of Akatsuki still?" Kasumi asked, eyeing the purple ring on his pinky finger and Orochimaru laughed.

"I have my own priorities that you don't have to worry yourself with my dear girl. There is no point in using that seal. You know right? He has a heart that seeks power no matter how evil it is. He possesses 'that' kind of disposition." Orochimaru said as Kasumi buzzed with lightning around her calmly as she boardly watched Orochimaru as he began to advance towards them again.

"Don't get any closer to Sasuke!" Kakashi warned and got into position for Chidori. "Even if you are one of the Sannins, I can sacrifice my life to kill you." Kakashi said easily and Orochimaru smirked and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked angrily, with a slight growl.

"What you say and do disagree with each other." Orochimaru said with a slight sneer.

"What?" Kakashi asked with defensive confusion.

"Eventually he will seek me out, seek me out for power that is. Also, you said you could kill me? Try that is, if you can." Orochimaru said turning and walking away and releasing some intense killing intent. Kasumi heard Kakashi gasp next to her as she took it head on, death didn't scare her and she spent three years with the man but it was enough to throw Kakashi off so he wouldn't peruse and his Chidori died down.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Kasumi deadpanned as she patted Kakashi's shaking shoulder. He seemed to calm and stood up to his slouched posture with a shaky sigh. Kasumi was surprised to see Kakashi so afraid and stiff that he actually shook.

"Such cold intent." Kakashi breathed out as he tried to calm his racing heart and adrenaline rush that just made him feel slightly empty and cold. Kakashi turned to see Kasumi staring after Orochimaru and couldn't stop another shiver racking his body… Kasumi was just as cold and deadly calm as she watched after him with bored and cold unyielding eyes and an expressionless face. Her chakra still buzzing around her seemed as harsh and so bone chillingly cold, it felt like death itself as the cool wind coming off of her flowing chakra spoke of death and so much pain as a warning.

Her aura was as indescribable as Orochimaru's was. Black, cold, breath stealing and enough to freeze you up as Kakashi's breath hitched in his chest again as he watched his sister in what felt like an eternity as they stood there. Bloodlust, pure wild and uncontrolled dangerous instinct to kill and to kill in such a way you would wish to die and never get that wish and live as if nothing happened… He could swear his vision was going black as his body went numb, his stomach nauseous as his palms sweated a cold sweat that seeped into his already overwhelmed mind and senses. His throat constricted as he gasped in a breath and then… It was gone.

Kasumi stood there. Aura no darker than his own, her stance no longer seductively dangerous and her eyes had melted the deep blue ice within them, her face was even calmer and almost welcoming as it seemed she was like an innocent child again. Her chakra had disappeared and reigned in once again and almost undetected unless you were a sensory type, hips tilted lazily as her back slouched ever so slightly but all of this put together changed her completely…

Kakashi definitely no longer knew Kasumi like he thought he did.

"You should take him to the hospital and get ANBU to watch him." Kasumi instructed calmly, looking down at the unconscious Sasuke and Kakashi looked at him as well.

"You'd be the best to watch after him right now…"

"I have my own mission and he's your student. Ask Itachi when you return, he'd be more than happy to." Kasumi said as she walked around Sasuke calmly to get some rest, she had also been a bit shaken up by Orochimaru. Kakashi watched her leave like Orochimaru just did and felt the cool tingle on his skin, remembering the cold presences.

"Is that how you survived for four years?"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry i didn't post yesterday or the day before i think? But i had to have my dog put down yesterday, her back end just collapsed and she was in pain but seventeen years isn't bad for a German Shepard is it? I love you my little Raine-pyon :') I hope you're running around with a big bone with all of my other lost pets.**

**Anyway, the poll at the moment is between one vote for a 'no' to the shipping so if you want them to win (or loose) get voting people, one week left (I think, i'm not thinking too well today) And thanks to helenGet for the review and always to SonOfObito sorry about my irrelevant posting, my life's just a little hectic right now, it should go back to normal next week. So, this chapter was inspired by four songs: These Eyes by Feint, Can't remember to forget you by Shakira ft. Rihanna, Wizard by Martin Garrix & Jay Hardway and ****Flute by New World Sound.**

**I hope you enjoy and remember R&R and drop a review by, they're always appreciated ( 1 more to go before i hit the big 50 for reviews!)**

* * *

"We've found him Kasumi-sama." Pinku said, sitting on Kasumi's bed. She had only been asleep for two hours back home and sent her ninken out beforehand… He was playing as if he had won the little game already.

"His position?" Kasumi asked as she slipped out of bed and began to dress in her regular uniform.

"He's on the move and judging by this he's on his way into the village and towards the direction of the Tower, that general direction." Pinku explained and Kasumi scowled in thought as she placed her make up on and checked her pouches quickly.

"I wonder why he's still around after he saw I recognised him unless he's doing something for Orochimaru still." Kasumi wondered out loud as she finished her last touches to her uniform, fixing her high turtle neck collar and looking at the two different badges on her shoulders and remembering her ANBU tattoo underneath in the mirror.

"It's likely, spies aren't stupid enough to stay when they've been recognised unless they have unfinished business and then they would complete it right away… What are you going to do about him?" Pinku asked as he jumped onto her shoulder and she focused her chakra as she took a step to fall into the step of the crowd around her in the village's centre as Kaname and Nova joined her sides.

"I wasn't sure when I first saw him and to be honest… I'm still not sure. I want to speak with him before I decided and if he must die, he'll die today before he can get any further into this mess, he'll be one less thing to worry about." Kasumi said to Pinku who nodded.

"It's a shame really and all of this because of Danzo. He's a bright kid." Kaname sighed and Kasumi nodded solemnly, she knew her duty.

"The hospital?" Kasumi questioned as they followed Kabuto's scent inside by Nova and Kaname, her two trusty German Shepards.

"It's where his scent leads to…" Nova said with confusion also in her smooth voice. All three dogs stiffened up as did Kasumi when she sniffed the air with concentration. "The smell of death." Nova growled as her hackles came up with a growl and Kaname instinctually got to her side, also a bit unravelled. The sound of smashed glass reverberated through the hall as they all ran towards the sound. Dead ANBU covered the floor as Kakashi was checking 'Kabuto's' body.

"Who escaped?" Kasumi asked Kakashi who stood up and looked towards the broken window.

"Kabuto did." He said and Kasumi scowled.

"Don't loose his scent." Kasumi ordered her ninken as they jumped out of the window and Kasumi instantly moved to an ANBU's side and removed Itachi's mask, he was wounded but okay. "Get help, I have to go after him." Kasumi said as she formed hand seals as the twin Terriers appeared and ran off to get help.

"He's skilled, I'll be there with ANBU as soon as I can." Kakashi said, already watching as Kasumi ran for the smashed window and jumped out, landing in the trees as Kabuto did minutes before.

Kasumi knew how Kabuto got around Itachi and then Kakashi. He wasn't a spy for nothing but she wanted to see if he had been completely consumed by darkness already or not… and truly lost his ties to Konoha.

Kabuto stopped running through the trees when two kunai whizzed past either side of him, making a dull thud as they hit two trees and formed a barrier across them and he turned around with a smirk of surprise.

"I was wondering when you'd finally come after me." Kabuto said, infuriatingly calm as Kasumi stood there with calculating eyes as she looked him up and down, her arms oddly calmly defensive as her hands gripped her elbows lightly and her body turned slightly, her stronger side forwards.

"Are you really going to work for a man whose final aim is the destruction of the world? You know what Akatsuki's about right?" Kasumi asked and Kabuto put his hand on his hip as he leaned on one leg.

"Of coarse I know, I was a spy for years remember?" He asked the rhetorical question smugly and Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"What were you doing in Sasuke's room?" Kasumi asked harshly and Kabuto's smirk grew slightly. "I know you Kabuto, even back then you didn't fully trust Orochimaru and foiled a few of Akatsuki's plans."

"You don't know anything about me Kasumi-senpai. But now I have to get going…" Kabuto said as he turned and began to walk off before another kunai whizzed past and hit another tree as the barrier expanded and he stopped with a sigh, turning his head back as he fixed his glasses.

"You were either going to kill or kidnap Sasuke… Why did you betray me back then?" Kasumi asked, her voice softer, asking for a reason as Kabuto stood there, still looking over his shoulder. His black eyes seemed calculative and defence but she could see a bit of vulnerability in there.

"It was a spy's job. Danzo-sama wanted you dead which is why he sent you with Orochimaru-sama plus you had the skills to get him over the boarders. He didn't expect you to live long after meeting up with him… I guess you could say I felt sorry for you and then well… Loyalties change, you're the perfect example of that." Kabuto explained, smiling at the end and Kasumi scowled.

"What did Orochimaru promise you?" Kasumi asked and Kabuto's smile stayed frozen on his face. Kasumi ducked to the side slightly, bringing her arm up with a kunai that deflected a scalpel and just had enough time to brace herself and block Kabuto's kick with her forearm.

"Nothing he hasn't already given." Kabuto said as he aimed his hand for her seal and Kasumi twisted but his chakra infused hand cut just above her naval. Kasumi grabbed his wrist and leaned to kick him but he jumped and twisted, pulling his arm out of Kasumi's hold and turning in for a kick which Kasumi ducked and tried to kick his legs out from under him. Kabuto jumped and flipped back, out of her range and Kasumi scowled as she stood in a crouch and began to heal the gash across her stomach as they eyed each other.

"And you're accepting it easily without a second thought of what he might want from you?" Kasumi asked as Kabuto fixed his glasses again.

"My services." Kabuto said simply before he launched for Kasumi again, faking a left hook as he tried to go for her seal once again but she knocked his hand away and turned her shoulder in as she hit an upper cut into his stomach, lifting him up from the ground. She twisted her hand around that knocked his away and grabbed his wrist again.

"Going for that move again?" He wheezed out.

"Nope." Kasumi smiled, pulling him across her as he stumbled with the movement, still bent over from her hit as she brought her elbow down on his back. Kasumi felt warm liquid running across her thighs as she jumped away and assessed her razor slash across them. Kabuto must have cut her when she pulled him across her.

"Trying to box me in huh?" Kabuto asked, getting up off of the ground he had landed face down on.

"You're quick like usual Kabuto." Kasumi said, depositing another kunai in the tree behind her as the seal around them was complete using her Hiraishin kunai. "Come back to Konoha Kabuto, what happened to you was unfair."

"My ties lie with no one."

"But yourself right? But what do you really want? Do you even know who you are anymore?" Kasumi half pleaded with him but there was annoyed defence in his eyes. "I know you still have a sense of right and wrong but your lines are blurring…"

"You don't know me." Kabuto snapped uncharacteristically.

"Danzo doesn't destroy his records but he keeps them locked up tightly if he has to and a seals expert like myself can get around them quite simply. Saved by one Yakushi Nono and taken in until he was old enough and taken into ROOT where you were a spy for years before your ties got confused and you were ordered to be killed. Am I missing anything?" Kasumi asked cockily with anger and Kabuto scowled angrily. "Come back to Konoha and we can stop Orochimaru together Kabuto…"

Kasumi had let her guard down and Kabuto saw it right away with his keen eyes, glasses not withstanding. He had rounded up on her left side and instantly stuck a poison soaked senbon into her neck as the poison worked straight away effectively as she crumpled to the floor and began to shake, her legs to the side as she sat on her hip and her hand shakily stabled her.

Kasumi managed to roll out of reach before she tried to sit up again and the poison numbed her whole body as she collapsed back against the ground, breathing hard as her thoughts became jumbled and hard to control through her fuzzy and warm mind and she briefly wondered if it was a pure alcohol based drugged poison because she could barely feel the pain from the poison.

A hard stamp to her left hip was enough to make her gasp out in pain as her body jerked and rolled over onto her hip as she cradled it and knew she was in trouble because she couldn't feel her chakra anymore and the barrier faded.

"You know too much but I'm not surprised since I know your story too Kasumi-senpai. But now I want answers from you…" Kabuto said before he smiled and sighed with strain and his hand was shaking as he rubbed his forehead. "Only someone as powerful and pure could break a well trained shinobi down, a spy no less and one of the best… To his wit's end." Kabuto laughed shakily as he walked over to Kasumi, his fingers twitching as his green chakra lit up into a chakra scalpel and Kasumi's eyes went wide as he got closer but she could no longer move.

A genjutsu had taken over now.

XXXXXXXXXX

A new team of ANBU took their sweet time getting to Sasuke's hospital room as he helped Itachi to find a nurse so he could get checked over. Kakashi was storming down the halls, a man on a mission before he stopped, facing Minato and Hiruzen, standing there with worry.

"Is Sasuke okay?" Minato asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Did you see who it was who did this?" Hiruzen asked next and Kakashi's breath hesitated in his throat as he took on a calmer stance, hands in pockets.

"I didn't but Kasumi went after them… That was almost an hour ago." Kakashi explained with gritted teeth and Minato scowled while Hiruzen looked worried.

"We haven't heard anything or seen any type of battle going on. Either she's still after them or they've stopped fighting." Hiruzen said as realisation dawned on all of them.

"She's in trouble." Minato voiced and Kakashi's eye narrowed angrily and Minato's fists clenched. Kakashi formed hand seals as Pakkun appeared and gave them a lazy salute.

"What can I do for you boss?" Pakkun asked.

"Follow Kasumi's scent, she might be in trouble." Kakashi said, the pug didn't look so lazy anymore as he ran past Minato and Hiruzen with Kakashi following with Minato behind him while Hiruzen stayed there for now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi's breathing came raggedly, strung up like a puppet against a tree. The poison began to wear off but that made it worse, the pain Kabuto had been inflicting upon her during the genjutsu and even now afterwards was starting to sting.

Her hip stung, her face was bruising and slightly swollen with a small cut across one cheek and a split lip as she gathered the saliva in her mouth before spitting the blood stained saliva in another direction.

"You see now don't you?" Kasumi asked with a dry and sorely cracked voice as she watched Kabuto across the small clearing from her. "They'll bring war to the lands together and control them. It won't be a war between nations but against Akatsuki where Orochimaru resides with his little plans underneath it. You'll go down like he tried to take me down and we were suppose to be partners like you two are now."

"You put up a valid point there." Kabuto mused, surprisingly calm and Kasumi nodded, still panting her breaths. "But I need some more convincing." He said darkly, appearing in front of her as his fingertips trailed up her arms where her hands rested, hanging above her head from ninja wire and Kasumi gasped in surprise and tried to pull away.

"You and I both know Danzo needs to be taken out at some point. How do you intend to do it?" Kabuto asked in an interrogation style as his hands rested loosely around her bound wrists.

"I don't know…" Kasumi's words were broken off with a sharp and clear crack of bone as she screamed out, eyes clenched as tears slipped through them.

"You're going to need to know. Next question. How do you plan to counter the rinnegan?" Kabuto asked as she remembered he had delved into her mind easily with the loosening drug he had placed into her system and her seals broke easily in her mind.

"The sharingan." Kasumi said as she felt another stabbing warmth in her wrists as she cried out again.

"Not good enough. That was your ligament I took out. Next question. How do you plan to take out immortals?" Kabuto asked, looking harshly into her eyes but she could see in some sadistic way that he was right in every way but Orochimaru had just rubbed off on him.

"I don't know." Kasumi cried and cringed just before another pain shot down her blood loosing arms from hanging above her head for so long. Another shorter cry of pain escaped her mouth.

"Tendons. Next question. Are you strong enough to take this?" Kabuto asked and she felt his chakra in her wrists, readying to do something else she knew her next answer wasn't going to be enough.

"No that's why I came back here to get help and…" Her cry cut her words short.

"Vein number one. Next…

XXXXXXXXXX

Pakkun had his nose directly on the floor and Kakashi wondered if there was any space between the floor and his nose at all as a small dust cloud kicked up every time he had to breath out. They had slowed down into a walk when Kasumi's scent became fainter and Pakkun had to concentrate more.

Kakashi stumbled in his step as fear constricted his breath as it hitched in his throat at the cry that echoed out through the forest and Pakkun picked his ears up as far as his little floppy ears would, his front leg curled up as he sniffed the direction of the sound.

"She's definitely that way." Pakkun growled uncharacteristically as Kakashi growled low in his throat.

"Lead the way Pakkun and quickly." Minato ordered, stress and anger high in his voice as the pug began to run and another cry was heard and then a shorter one after that, Kasumi wasn't doing well by her exhausted cries each time.

They pushed faster through the clearing and Kakashi's blood boiled at the scene they came to in a little clearing in the denser part of the forest. Kabuto's back was to them and he could see Kasumi facing him, looking like she was pressed up against the tree and Kabuto's green glowing hands covered her wrists, his voice low and commanding.

Kasumi's blue and pained eyes met Kakashi's for a second and pleading before they closed with another cry and Kakashi lost it and he blanked out in rage, it was the only way he could explain what he saw when he came to again.

He was crouched over Kabuto who was flat on the floor on his back, face bloodied, glasses gone and smashed.

"Kakashi stop! Don't kill him PLEASE!" Kasumi called desperately.

He felt hands tugging under his arms as Minato hauled Kakashi up and off of Kabuto and Kakashi stumbled as Minato's hands steadied him against his shoulder blades. Kakashi tried to uncurl his right hand and instantly cradled it as he pulled off the bloodied and ripped glove, he had been hitting Kabuto so much the knuckled were ripped on the glove. He had cracked his knuckles and Kabuto wasn't moving as he lay on the floor.

Kakashi turned his shocked gaze to Kasumi to see she was still hanging by the tree, ninja wire wrapped all around her and it was cutting into her wrists by how bloodied they were and her sleeves had been rolled down her forearm where the blood was disappearing down into. Her flak jacket was cut though, her shorts as well and her face was bruised and battered with a split lip, bruised cheeks and a cut across one. Her eyes were lidded and dull with pain shimmering in them from tears still falling from them, smearing blood from the cut down her face dramatically.

He should have killed Kabuto right there and hoped he wasn't for Kasumi's plea.

"Hold on Kasumi." Minato said calmly, dragging Kakashi over as he began to cut her down and Kakashi held her up, careful of his hand and her wounds he could see. Kasumi cried out with renewed vigour as she fell into Kakashi's arms and she had actually bitten the high collar of his flak jacket as she jerked silently with sobs and pain in her clenched eyes.

ANBU arrived while he watched Kasumi with scared worry in his eyes as he held her gently yet stiffly in his arms, he didn't know what other pain she might be in.

"Don't hurt him!" Kasumi called out suddenly in the direction of the ANBU surrounding Kabuto with Minato. "I promise, I'll explain later but I need him to survive please!" Kasumi shouted out pleadingly with her eyes as she gasped and curled into herself and into Kakashi's arms as she cried with soft sobs. Kakashi looked down to see what had caused this reaction from her when his eyes landed on her wrists resting on her stomach.

They were bruised black and red from the wire cutting into them. Broken, dislocated and sitting loosely as if they weren't real and turning an unhealthy shade of blue as Kakashi realised Kabuto must have done something when he was holding her wrists with glowing green hands of healing chakra.

"Was he…" It pained Kakashi to ask this as he wanted to kill the bastard. "Was he healing you?" Kakashi asked her and she looked up, eyes so pained that they seemed like a tsunami of emotions running through them and ripping her apart inside from the pain. Kakashi thought he saw a slight nod as her head lulled backwards and hung from her passing out.

"Get them both to the hospital, I'll seal his room but save him at all costs!" Minato ordered quickly with panic as everyone got into motion.

* * *

Kakashi quietly watched Kasumi sleep in her hospital bed as moonlight flooded through her window and a breeze floated through, moving the net curtain across as it waved in the breeze. She was curled on her side, off of her other hip, which had taken some bruising to the bone and her scratched cheek resting against the gauze against the soft pillow cradling her bruised face gently.

He rested his bandaged right hand on her bandaged hand, both hands were bandaged heavily, clean broken bone, ligaments and tendons no longer connected and her veins showed evidence of being healed but her veins running down her arms into her shoulders were still an unhealthy shade of dark blue and purple as were her wrists where the internal bleeding had been.

A gash across her stomach just above her naval had evidence of healing as well as the gashes across her thighs. Kasumi's arm underneath her across her body as her hand rested on her hip, almost like a seat belt and Kakashi realised this was her subconscious protecting her seal as she slept. Her brows were furrowed and her lips pulled tightly together in grimaced pain as her breathing stayed heavily and careful, an obvious indication she probably had bruising there as well.

"How is she Kakashi-taicho?" A voice asked as the silhouette entered the room and Kakashi gave a grim smile under his mask.

"You know I'm no longer your taicho Itachi." Kakashi stated, lifting his gaze to look at the Uchiha heir as he gave a slight smile.

"I guess not but it's a force of habit. You gave one hell of a beating for your hand to come out like that." Itachi said, eyeing Kakashi's bandaged hand as he took it off of Kasumi's and hid it on his lap, hidden by the bed.

"It was nothing. I should have killed him." Kakashi growled and Itachi grimaced.

"And you nearly did. A fracture in his cheekbones, the back of his skull and damage to his sternum where you apparently landed on him with your knees. Minato-sama says you just carried on hitting him even when Kasumi-senpai called for you to stop." Itachi explained. Kakashi balled his left hand and gritted his teeth as he looked down at the bed with narrowed eyes.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper like that…"

"You were quite restrained." Itachi said pointedly as he looked up at Itachi's face and saw he was staring far away and slightly haunted. "If I were you, I probably wouldn't have stopped even if Sasuke begged me to. He'd be nothing but shattered bones and skin in a pool of blood around his body."

"That's pretty dark don't you think?" Kasumi asked weakly but her voice held loathing amusement to it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked as he watched with panic as she hooked the blanket onto a finger, strain already on her features from picking up her arm, pushing the blanket back slowly. Kasumi ignored him as she sat up suddenly and took a few deep breaths through her mouth, her eyes closed with pain as she swung her legs out and began to hobble. Itachi tried to step forwards to help her but one look at his sling he was wearing had her hand up to stop him.

"Kasumi-senpai?" Itachi asked after her as she flicked the switch to the bathroom.

"I need the bathroom. There's no way in hell I'm using a bedpan, they're disgusting." Kasumi deadpanned with slightly tired angered annoyance before the door closed and both Kakashi and Itachi looked at her bed and found the bedpan sitting there, still sparkly clean and they both couldn't help a little chuckle that escaped… Only Kasumi would risk going to the bathroom so injured so she didn't have to use something so demoralising to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi took great pride by her smile as she tackled the familiar man to the ground with a winded 'oomph' from him as she landed on his back and instantly had his hands behind his back and tying them up.

"Kasumi, it's me!" Jiraiya hollered from underneath her and she smiled even as her bandaged wrists complained with the movements as she tied the last knot.

"Yeah, I know." She said with a smile and continued to sit on the perverted man's back until the onsen's door opened to a mob of angry half dressed women who began throwing bath accessories at him like bars of soap, bottles of shampoo, body brushes and even rubber ducks, shouting angrily at him as Shikaru and Shisui watched the crowd control. Jiraiya curled up on the floor as he took the assault and Kasumi could not stop her helpless giggles as it went on, both Shikaru and Shisui had smiles on their faces, trying not to laugh at the Toad Sannin's pain.

"Why Kasumi-chan?" Jiraiya cried as the ladies were escorted back into the onsen and Kasumi watched the man with disinterest, her arms crossed gently.

"Shouldn't you be training Naruto right now? There's only two weeks until the final round?" Kasumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kakashi took him today." He said to her, pleading in his eyes but Kasumi flat out ignored it.

"I thought Kakashi was with Sasuke today?" Kasumi asked and Shisui stood next to her.

"No, Itachi wanted to have a one on one session with Sasuke, it's why I'm on duty today as well." Shisui explained to her as Shikaru stood uninterested, cleaning out his ear with his pinky finger, leaning on one foot and with a hand on his hip.

"Does sensei know you're back Ero Sennin?" Kasumi asked Jiraiya with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't call me that Kasumi-chan!" Jiraiya cried animatedly and stopped right away when a spark of lightning hit next to his face. "He doesn't and neither does Sarutobi-sensei but I'd like to keep it quiet for now. Please! I'll do anything."

"How come I'm always the last to know about these things?" Kasumi sighed and Shisui scoffed.

"Tell me about it."

"So you're here for Orochimaru then?" Kasumi asked, sitting on Jiraiya's back again as she undid the rope around his wrists behind his back slowly.

"I'm here for research which you just ruined right here brat." Jiraiya growled and Kasumi took it as a defensive point of view, which means she hit the nail right on the head.

"Okay then. We'll let this one go but I'm warning you… Don't let me catch you again Jiraiya-ji chan." Kasumi warned as the Toad Sannin stood like a naughty child before disappearing in a shunshin.

"Shouldn't you have rather said 'Don't do it again'?" Shikaru asked and Kasumi shook her head.

"Nope. He's just going to spy again anyway. I have no reason to blow his cover as long as I don't catch him and he knows that." Kasumi explained and Shikaru shrugged.

"Let's get back to our rounds." Shisui suggested as they got to the again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So you're finally awake huh?" Kasumi asked as she entered the heavily guarded hospital room, Kabuto was sitting up with bandages still wrapped around his head and torso.

"Some how I don't think I should be." Kabuto responded dryly and Kasumi gave him an apologetic smile as she sat down next to his bed on a small stool.

"Yeah sorry about that. My brother and sensei are extremely overprotective of me." Kasumi said sheepishly and Kabuto shrugged gently.

"I did entice him quite nicely in Sasuke-kun's room, I wouldn't have been surprised if I was reduced to nothing right now with no trace." Kabuto said and Kasumi smiled with the dry humour. "I'm not surprised they're so protective of you, counting the number of times you've died on them."

"Yeah, I'm surprised I'm not reduced to a padded white cell filled with bubble wrap to protect me… What made you change your mind?" Kasumi finally asked and Kabuto stared straight ahead, his glasses having been repaired as they sat on his bandaged nose.

"I've had a lot of thinking to do…" He began, seriousness in his voice as Kasumi listened closely. "You took care of me after Orochimaru-sama saved me and gave me a place to belong and treated me with care. You both offered me power and we even did some experiments together, politely keeping your thoughts to yourself when I showed a less…Desirable side of myself…"

"Everyone has a less desirable side to themselves. I was in no position to judge." Kasumi said firmly, leaning forwards slightly, her harsh yet kindly understanding persona from back then shining through with understanding yet harshly trained eyes on him since he was the on who caused the currently healing damage to her and Kabuto smirked at the thought.

"You've given me an interesting challenge Kasumi-senpai… To snatch Uchiha Itachi back from Madara's grasp, you intrigue me as well…"

"If you're staying that means being a ninja solely belonging to Konohagakure Kabuto, no more playing around as you please and you'll be staying far away from Danzo and the council as well as Sasuke and Naruto unless I'm with you. I'll be keeping an even closer watch on you than I did back then and what I'm doing now on the Uchiha clan and the rest of the village… I'm sure you know what I mean?" Kasumi half threatened and Kabuto laughed.

"You Hatake's are so controlling." Kabuto laughed and Kasumi knew to take it as a yes with his twisted mind. "You have a whole village wrapped around your finger, even the Hokage's but I hear Sunagakure is unhappy at the moment." Kabuto said, his face loosing all emotion once again as he stared forwards and Kasumi scowled as she opened her mouth.

"Kasumi-san, your time is up." An ANBU said from the door as Kasumi ordered a private conversation and even had seals around Kabuto's bed just in case.

"Guess you're going to leave it up to me to figure out… Be good Kabuto." Kasumi said as she straightened her uniform as she stood up and Kabuto smirked humorously.

"Always am senpai."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi sat quietly in the empty and darkened police station, the only light coming from one light on the other side of the office but it was bright enough not to hurt her eyes as she had left the make up off for once but it was sitting in her pocket like the well-prepared ninja she was.

It was the week before the exams and she couldn't sleep with an uneasy feeling sitting in her stomach. Minato was getting too close to the truth, Kabuto's ties weren't straight and she didn't even completely trust him and never would most likely. What did he mean about Suna being unhappy? What did it have to do with anything? Konoha had a strong tie with that village because Minato had worked hard for that little bit of peace.

Jiraiya being back in the village was interesting as well, especially since he wanted it on the down low and only a select few knew about him being back… Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui and Naruto.

Kasumi licked her fingers to grip the page as she separated them into different boxes crowding her desk as she yawned inconspicuously and blinked away the tears. She picked up the next stack of paper and the stapler remover as she fought with the stubborn stapler but it was just helping her to get the muscle back into her hands slowly as she ripped the staple out and began to separate the paper… One of the most tedious jobs ever but it had to be done as Kasumi listened to the soft radio Shikaru still had in the office and she had turned it on for some company.

"Do you want any help?"

"No sensei, it's fine." Kasumi smiled up at the man who had just arrived by Hiraishin. "I should have known you'd have a mark in here after the attack on the Uchiha clan those few years ago."

"It was four years ago already." Minato said as he perched on the desk in front of hers and crossed his ankles and arms.

"Time tends to fly by when you're so busy sensei. You're what… thirty-eight already…"

"Ssshhh!" Minato flailed helplessly and Kasumi fell into a fit of laughter and Minato smiled tenderly at his old student. "Besides, you're twenty-eight now? I was married and had a kid already at your age…"

"Oh so this is what this visit is about huh?" Kasumi asked, putting down her papers as she leaned back in her chair crossing her arms, unknowingly giving Minato a defensive warning. They both regarded each other for a while and Minato sighed.

"I don't want to butt into your life when you seem to have so much going on but don't you think it's time to wind down slightly? Even Kakashi has by taking a genin team." Minato said reluctantly with concern and Kasumi shrugged.

"I won't let my skills drop if that's what you're worried about and besides… I have a desk job now isn't that winded down enough? I'm practically just like you." Kasumi laughed at the indignant look on Minato's face at that comment. "I know how this works sensei…" Kasumi said, turning serious again. "I'd like to find someone but my head and heart just aren't into it right now and I have other things to worry about, Kakashi has a higher chance of passing on the Hatake gene than I do right now."

"That's not what I meant…" Minato said, feeling sad that this is where the conversation had led.

"I know but I'm putting it out there. Shisui is a bit young for my taste and he's in love with someone right now and I'm not particularly fond of anyone around my age group… It was only Obito." Kasumi said, her arms falling limp from their crossed position as she looked longingly down at her desk. "Don't get me wrong, it's just that I haven't found anyone who makes me feel remotely close to what he use to make me feel."

"I understand." Minato smiled and Kasumi gave him a sad and tired one in return.

"What are you doing up so late anyway sensei?" Kasumi asked and Minato's brows furrowed as he shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep after training with Naruto today for once. I told the council they could get screwed if they think I'm not going to take an interest in my own son's development like I did with the academy. His rasengan isn't taking a lot of shape and he can barely use his hand anymore from the chakra burn." Minato sighed and Kasumi nodded.

"I'll come and check him over in the morning if you would like?" Kasumi asked, getting back to her papers and Minato smiled.

"That would be nice… Thank you." Minato said and Kasumi nodded.

"Now go home and get some sleep, I'm sure Kushina could tire you out." Kasumi laughed and Minato blushed and cleared his throat.

"That's none of your business… Good night Kasumi." He said and with a yellow flash, he was gone and Kasumi grinned.

"Too easy sensei."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You've got some nice chakra burns there Naruto." Kasumi smiled, her hands hovering around Naruto's burned and shaking hands as he held them out for her to heal.

"Yeah, the rasengan is a tough technique ya know." Naruto grinned brightly, still sitting in bed wearing a beaver like sleeping hat and white pyjamas.

"Yeah, I know. Sensei gave me the steps to doing it to train my large chakra capacity, I never quite got the hang of it and my concentration on a battle wavers, I can't have that." Kasumi smiled. She opened up her medic pouch and took out a bandage as she wrapped it thinly around his hand with some cooling gel so he could carry on with his training still.

"I see. Thanks a lot Kasumi-sensei, my hands feel better now." Naruto smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome, just try to take it a little bit easier. Get some more sleep." Kasumi said as she tucked him back in and closed his door behind him. "It's just a little chakra burn but he should be fine if he takes it easy and is careful. Do you need anything else Sensei, Kushina?" Kasumi asked them, sitting at the table.

"Nope, that's all Kasumi. Thank you. Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Minato asked and Kushina was beginning to stand up when Kasumi stood behind her and pushed her to sit back down.

"No, thank you sensei. I must be going and get back to duty, I'm already a few minutes late." Kasumi said sheepishly as she walked over towards the door.

"If Fugaku has any problems, send him to me and I'll sort it out." Minato shouted before Kasumi was gone in a flash into her office.

"Hey Kasumi, squad four's captain is out on a mission this morning, could you take them for their rounds?" Shikaru asked as she sorted out a few files dumped carelessly on her desk.

"Yeah, what the hell. I'll do it, are they waiting for me?" Kasumi asked as she checked her pouch quickly for duty.

"Yeah, they're in reception." Shikaru pointed over his shoulder with his thumb towards reception. Kasumi nodded and headed to reception where she found the squad already waiting as they set out straight away as the sleepy village began to wake up. Kasumi shivered and stopped in mid jump with the cry of a crow… They always symbol something bad.

"Taicho, look up there." The rookie said, pointing to a rooftop full of crows and Kasumi scowled… There was a reason why something told her to take this specific early morning patrol.

XXXXXXXXXX

No one bothered Kasumi at her desk. They never knew one person could sit so still and in one position for the whole day that not even Fugaku, Shisui or Itachi approached her when they had entered the station. The exam was just being attacked left, right and centre and the news about Hayate was shocking to most after it was her squad that morning who found him.

Kasumi usually took the afternoon to evening patrol times as it was the busiest and required her sharp skills and mind. Hayate had put up a fight and ripped apart by a wind jutsu by his wounds but he was inevitably dead… Kasumi had spent the rest of the morning with ANBU where she was secretly comforting Yugao as they were lovers and she was the first ANBU to report to her distress call.

No one questioned the quiet sniffing or the way Kasumi would dry her hands every few minutes or go to the bathroom and be seen fixing her make up… They would have never thought it would be anger feuling those tears… Self-loathing anger. She even visited Kabuto in a bout of anger but it had faded after it because Kabuto was right… Orochimaru had many men at his disposal and it could have been anyone in the Otogakure who did it, maybe even Orochimaru himself but highly unlikely… Then as their time came up, he made the same comment about Suna again even after Suna's possible betrayal came up in their meeting that morning when Hayate's death was announced.

The office went deadly quiet as everyone left, giving quiet good byes to Kasumi and she finally focused enough to get back to sorting paper again. She wanted a distraction otherwise she'd go to the training grounds and rip her body up in a way that wouldn't be conducive or productive right then… Orochimaru was a snake still hiding in the grass.

"Two visits in two nights… That's rare." Kasumi deadpanned at the presence walking into the office after being buzzed in.

"Itachi said you looked a little down… Is it because of Hayate's death?" Kakashi asked, straight to the point as he leaned against a desk exactly like Minato had the night before when… Hayate was killed.

"I guess you could say that… I didn't get any work done because I've been distracted all day." Kasumi said, swiping her hand against her nose as she stayed focused on the paperwork at hand. Kakashi watched her work, hands in pockets as he regarded her… She was distracted and numb and who wouldn't be when you'd been working closely with the man for the past few months.

"You can just talk if you want…"

"Dammit Kakashi, there's nothing to talk about." Kasumi snapped, practically throwing the papers onto the desk and glaring up at him. There wasn't sadness in her eyes as he realised now… It was pure rage, Kasumi was ready to kill anything that got in her way right then.

"You shouldn't be blaming yourself. There wasn't anything anyone could have done." Kakashi said and Kasumi's still bandaged hand hit the table, her clenched teeth showing through as she shook with anger and the stupid tears welled up in her eyes again.

"I came back to prevent useless deaths like this happening…" Kasumi growled, her hand still on the table as the other wiped furiously at her still red eyes.

"Tomorrow is D-day as everyone is calling it… You need to get some rest so you can stop anymore of these 'useless' deaths happening if anything is coming tomorrow Kasumi." Kakashi said, holding his hand to her as she gritted her teeth further and took his hand… Kakashi would comfort his sister because he knew what it felt like to be useless after failing to save Rin and realising over the last month that his skills had dropped dramatically after not being able to go up against Kabuto.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey guys! Speedy Update! YAY! Yeah I'm nervous for my exam so I'm trying to keep myself occupied so i don't freak out and fail. So onward to an action packed chapter- THE CHUNIN EXAMS!**

**Thanks to Tatty and Dragon for being my 50th review :D and i hope I've filled the chapter up enough with action packed kickass awesomeness! Darkcush, thanks for the encouragement. And to SonOfObito... I have a plan for which ever way the poll goes but right now it's three votes to yes for the shipping. And yeah, i battled with the last bit of the chapter. And the jib at Shisui from Kasumi is her just kind of denying any feelings for him and she couldn't think of anything else with Minato cornering her suddenly like that and you know how that whole first crush thing never truly leaves you (Or maybe it's just me) Kasumi is denying herself because she can't see past Obito who was like her only light back then. Sorry if you didn't like the last chapter, I SHALL TRY HARDER! :D (Sonea Storm Shadow bounces back again!)**

**Anyway, the chunin exam was inspired by Get it Started by Pitbull ft Shakira (Love the last minute or so of that song) And after that was inspired by What Now by Rihanna, i just feel like the powerful music to the song and the lyrics really relate to Kasumi quite a bit (Or again, maybe it's just me)**

**Enjoy and don't forget to vote right now Yes is winning by three votes!**

**R&R**

* * *

The stadium was packed and that only made the jonin and ANBU even twitchier but what was Minato and Hiruzen playing at with only eight covering the arena? There were going to be three Kages right there for the taking.

Kasumi sat quietly with Shisui in the spectator's box and waited patiently for the matches to begin as they sat comfortably and Shisui was taking to his girlfriend, Misu: A black hair and black eyed beauty similar to Mikoto, Fugaku's wife, as Kasumi examined people and the ANBU around. She looked up at the Kage's box where Minato, Hiruzen and the Kazekage sat and she scowled ever so slightly unconsciously.

Genma was the proctor for the finals as Hayate was suppose to be doing it. All the other participants moved to their box after a short speech from Minato and Genma's explanations to the candidates before Naruto and Neji stood to face each other and the match began.

Naruto threw kunai, which, Neji blocked easily and he went in for close combat, which was dangerous against a Hyuuga. Neji winded him and went in to block a chakra point but Naruto moved at the last second and rolled away from him. Naruto got up and used shadow clones and charged in again. Neji dispelled them easily so Naruto came up with a lot more shadow clones to attack. Neji quickly found the real Naruto and hit him quite hard and his clones dispersed. Two hidden clones jumped out for an attack but Neji used some rotation using chakra to force them back. Neji got into a different stance and headed for Naruto and began hitting his chakra points and the match was nearly called until Naruto stood up again. Neji then explained to Naruto about the seal the branch members are put under by the head family of the Hyuuga clan. But Naruto refused to believe that fate is fixed and everyone is chosen to lead a certain path no matter what.

Kasumi smiled and her seal burned uncomfortably as red Kyuubi chakra was lashing out wildly from Naruto to open his chakra points and for one last hit against the Hyuuga. Neji and Naruto going head to head when there was an explosion from the clashing chakra and we had to wait to see who got up first.

Neji stood up first and walked over to Naruto lying in the ground when the ground broke from under him and Naruto gave him a nice upper cut to his jaw, knocking him down. Naruto was declared the winner. Neji was taken away in a stretcher and Naruto danced around a little bit before Sasuke was there and they were bantering again like usual before Naruto began to make his way back to the competitors box and Kasumi smiled, everyone waiting in anticipation for the next match as Gaara was making his way down.

The match was called to begin as Sasuke headed in for an attack but Gaara's special sand was protecting every move Sasuke made and Kasumi scowled… Her stomach began to feel uneasy with the odd burn under her skin on her stomach… Her seal was acting weirdly. Kasumi looked down at the arena and noticed a huge drag mark and Gaara resting in his sand, slowly getting up. Sasuke slipped through the defence and kicked Gaara with a roundhouse kick, grabbed him then kneed him in the gut.

She had to blink and lean forwards in her seat to see Sasuke's movements… They were fast and dangerous, his taijutsu had gone up ten folds and Gaara's sand was battling to keep up. Gaara created a sand dome around him with a small peak hole and Sasuke charged in again and aimed a punch for the whole but the sand pointed out and nearly hit Sasuke who jumped back immediately and the sand returned to it's original shape and closed up completely.

"It's no wonder that Gaara kid is so good with sand always protecting him like that." Shisui said with his sharingan active, leaning towards Kasumi to speak and she nodded.

"Speed is his only downfall since the sand is heavy and too slow to react sometimes. You guys have trained him well over the last month." Kasumi commented, her hand moving unconsciously as she began to knead at her seal under her clothing and the bind seal around it in the form of a brace. Sasuke head to hit the dome again and the sand chase after him as he barely dodged the sand spikes.

"It was mainly Kakashi's work, watch." Shisui said, pointing to Sasuke who began to unwrap his one hand from the strapping he had around it as he sat halfway up the wall. He formed hand seals and Kasumi smiled and shook her head.

"He couldn't resist could he?" Kasumi laughed and Shisui smiled as they watched Sasuke form a Chidori. Sasuke used the speed to run down the wall and his Chidori penetrated the sand dome as everything stopped as the crowd watched intensely. Sasuke finally noticed his hand was stuck as Gaara began screaming that he was bleeding and Sasuke activated Chidori again and pulled his arm free as an arm of sand followed him and Kasumi doubled over slightly as she felt her seal expanding into a small delicate line around her waist. The sand arm retracted and everyone saw Sasuke flinch from the KI coming from the sand dome. It cracked and fell, revealing Gaara holding his wounded shoulder and Kasumi began to feel a little sleepy as feathers dropped down?

"Release!" Kasumi called, holding the ram seal as she cut her chakra off and it wavered slightly as she saw some of the others do the same in the arena and a bang with a smoke bomb around the Kage's box and Kasumi growled, Shisui standing defensively next to her. ANBU automatically reacted but a barrier seal was quickly put up and Kasumi scowled, looking closer to see that barrier didn't have a weakness at the current moment but she didn't have time to study it because Oto and Suna nin began to surround the remaining nin who had woken up from the genjutsu.

Kasumi looked back and her eyes met Kakashi's as she saw Gai and Itachi standing with them where some of their students sat with Kurenai and Asuma as well as Kasumi recognised a few other people. Her chakra began to build as she carefully looked at each enemy nin, stepping up onto the back of the bench. Shisui looked up at her but she just put a hand on his shoulder and she felt him tense but nodded.

"Get down!" He called, ducking as the Konoha nin followed and Kasumi let her chakra loose in a quick shock wave of deadly lightning taking out the unsuspecting shinobi before all hell broke loose with fighting. Shisui and Kasumi hi-fived, deciding in that one simple movement which side they were going to take out before Shisui used his Shunshin he was famous for in a turquoise hint of light and Kasumi followed with a silver flash, their speed and techniques crossing the entire time as the cleaned out the one side of enemy shinobi together.

"Having fun there?" Kasumi lashed out with slight fear at the voice with a kunai, cutting through the odd flesh… A white Zetsu, and looked to see others on the field where the matches were taking place.

"Shisui cover me!" Kasumi called as she made her way to the front of the box and stood on the small wall there, throwing two of her kunai into the small wall before clapping her hands together before beginning hand seals, stopping in the dragon seal and another of her Hiraishin kunai being held awkwardly with her thumbs behind her hand seal. "Lightning style: Twin dragon jutsu." Kasumi called as two electric dragons came out of the kunai as Kasumi held the seal and the two lightning dragons began to sweep across the field, taking out the white Zetsu clones that had also infiltrated Konoha with the Suna and Oto nin.

"That took up more chakra than I was expecting." Kasumi said softly to herself as her technique ended and she retrieved the two kunai as Shisui shunshinned next to her as they looked at the chaos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sent Itachi with Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru to go after Sasuke and the sand siblings who had ran as soon as the trouble began and Sasuke perused. With Shisui and Kasumi's power of quick dispatching of the enemy they could risk sending Itachi with since he was still injured from Kabuto a month ago.

Kakashi turned to see an enemy had snuck up behind him and was about to defend himself when Kasumi used a Dynamic Entry kick and sent the man flying with Shisui tagging along behind and she grinned at her brother.

"Just thought you needed some help over here." Kasumi said cheekily and Kakashi rolled his eyes and his eyes narrowed on Kasumi's rhythmic kneading on her seal with one hand and scowled slightly. Kasumi's head dodged to each side before there was a silver dull flash in front of Kakashi before Kasumi returned after taking out two ninja as she scowled with annoyance.

"Using your flash again huh?" Kakashi called to her as he turned to take on his opponents and he heard Kasumi laugh with murderous glee.

"Might as well instil some fear of Konoha's Silver Ghost being back." Kasumi said, fighting her own opponents. Kakashi smiled under his mask as his kunai slashed through a throat and turned, Kasumi right behind him as she ducked and turned into him, almost embracing as they reached around each other and killed an enemy nin behind each other.

"We still have it." Kakashi said into her ear and he felt her laugh for a second before they turned back to their fight and Gai got involved, creating a four man devastating team with Shisui as well.

Kasumi was about to make her next jump through Hiraishin when her seal burned and she hesitated and couldn't activate her chakra quick enough again for Hiraishin, taking a full on upper kick to her jaw, knocking her out.

Kakashi had felt her chakra's defence fall completely and the panic as it radiated but died again and turned to see her hitting the stairs, eyes closed and out cold. Shisui had taken out the enemy and covered him as he knelt down by her and turned her head gently to see she had a gash from inside her hairline on her left side as the blood began to pour down as he tapped her cheek. Blue eyes blinked dazily and blearily before she sat up and hissed, holding her head. She pulled her fingers away and saw the blood before replacing her hand with a grimace of annoyed pain but also because she sensed something coming… Another round of white Zetsu, she had trained herself back in Akatsuki to sense for them.

"Can you take them out like last time?" Kakashi asked as he helped her to her feet again and she winced from landing hard on the concrete stairs.

"I don't have enough chakra…. I've become slack in my training." Kasumi said as she watched Kakashi deflecting kunai and shuriken heading for them and noticing the attacks were centred around them as Gai and Shisui fended them off.

"I'll lend you mine." Kakashi said seriously but he did smile when he saw Kasumi's dumbfounded face as he dragged her by her wrist and stood by where the passed out Rookies were sleeping.

"Huh. I never thought I'd ever hear you say that." Kasumi said as he stepped up onto the back of the bench and helped Kasumi up, looking over the wall to indeed see another small platoon of Zetsu making their way through.

"Well it's not like we have much choice anyway." Kakashi sighed as the two siblings stood there together, turned towards each other slightly, Kakashi and Kasumi each having a hand on their hip as they watched the platoon.

"I'll control the attack, just send your resonated chakra through." Kasumi said calmly as they straightened up and stood, facing the wall.

"Take as much as you want." Kakashi eye smiled and held his hand palm up to her as he waited calmly. This movement brought a strange smile to Kasumi's face as she regarded his gloved hand… Kakashi never let her hold his hand before, not even when he was a kid.

"Hold on tight then." Kasumi said with a content smile as she clapped her hand down into his and their chakra began to resonate the second they linked their fingers together. Kasumi's hair whipped straight up as white chakra engulfed them, pushing out massive power with an electric sounding base to it as even Kakashi's hair swayed slightly from the joined and resonated chakra coursing through them, their joined hands resting between them as they calmed down enough as the white chakra reigned in to a slight glow.

Kakashi put his other hand into his pocket as he stood there with Kasumi's hand resting gently in his. Kasumi's protective and powerful chakra would react to any approaching threat as they tried to match their chakra levels to each other. He finally felt the slow pull of chakra from him as the aura glowed around both of them and Kasumi's chakra was building slowly for the attack as she waited.

Finally, White Zetsu began to clamber over the wall and Kasumi's hand tightened ever so slightly around his as he noticed her body tensed as well before a large bolt of lightning snaked over to the wall and missed first of all, blowing a huge chunk of the wall out and Kakashi chuckled silently to himself even if he could sense the annoyance from Kasumi as she began with multiple smaller strikes, hitting the white Zetsu dead on almost like lasers shooting quick targets.

Enemy and friend alike had stopped fighting for a second as they watched the legendary Hatake siblings, glowing with the equally legendary white chakra taking out the Zetsu with desiccating force, leaving nothing of the targeted Zetsu behind. Just as the technique began, people turned back to the fight but a quick disco like attack with white lightning left none of the enemy left standing and friends left unharmed from her attack as the siblings lost their white glow as their clothes and hair settled.

They all jumped down to the front of the box as they looked around at the damage and Kasumi looked up at the purple barrier around the roof that now had trees grown in it and she scowled before a bird's cry caught her attention.

"That's…" Gai began.

"Finally…" Kakashi sighed as they watched the bird go. The village had been evacuated and now it was time for the full out war.

"I need to lead my squad." Kasumi sighed as she made a move to jump over the railing when a hand caught her shoulder.

"You'd be no use out there in your state." Kakashi said calmly and Kasumi sighed. Kakashi watched her hand seals when his eye widened with surprised shock as his sharingan recorded it.

"Hidden Jutsu: Wolf's Fang Jutsu." Kasumi said deeply as Kakashi's sharingan eye widened further. That was how this jutsu worked, the taking in of the wolf's true nature… Nature, she was using Senjutsu chakra. Everyone stepped away from Kasumi as her hair whipped back and forth as she sparked with little bolts of white lightning chakra but her face held strain and concentration as Kakashi watched her chakra network naturally conform to the senjutsu forcefully entering her body through the seal of the jutsu, her hands clapped together. Once it was flowing freely, it began to gather and blend naturally with what was left of her chakra and she relaxed and stretched, wiping the blood away on her head with a smile of murderous satisfaction.

They watched with rapt attention as she threw her kunai up high into the air and she stood on the railing and with an exhaled breath, she shunshinned up with her kunai to a point in the air where she looked like a dot, head facing down towards the ground… She had stolen this from watching Itachi and trying his move out.

"Lightning style: Pin point accuracy kill." Kasumi said calmly as her acceleration and velocity reached zero and she reached her peak in the sky. Her kunai hanging around her glowed with white chakra and shot down to the earth like bolts of lightning, using her sensory skills right into the kunai, easily taking out platoons of the enemy because once the kunai hit the target, it gave out a killing after shock of smaller bolts of lightning, taking anyone out around them. The people on the ground saw the ghostly flash of silver, Kasumi was out on the field again as they resumed their battle and watched over the sleeping audience for now until the all clear was given.

XXXXXXXXXX

The battle was over and Shinobi had gathered around the dead Sarutobi Hiruzen and an unconscious Minato from his injuries and chakra exhaustion. They were just waiting for one more to arrive. Kasumi landed unstably but she smiled at her self satisfaction as her want to kill had faded considerably since being out there again and the Wolf's Fang jutsu was beginning to wear out as she used up the last of senjutsu chakra stored in her body, walking through the forest on the roof where she had been called to arrive.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, appearing in front of her and gripped her shoulders gently.

"Yeah, just a little wobbly but I'll be fine. I was told to come back here." Kasumi said as she brushed her still bandaged hands through her hair to push it back.

"I don't think you should go over there." Kakashi stated firmly as Kasumi looked around him… She felt the solemn sadness and scowled as her natural defences came to play.

"What's happened?" Kasumi asked sharply and Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes as he shook his head.

"Sensei is okay… But Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama has been killed." Kakashi said softly as her eyes widened and she pushed past him and others standing in the way as she rounded up on Hiruzen's body and looked down with tears. There on his stomach was the Shinigami's mark… Kasumi turned and walked away briskly with her hands balled into fists and her teeth clenched with her head tilted and eyes hidden. She stopped as everyone watched silently as she stood in front of a branch.

"DAMMIT ALL!" She shouted, a fist connecting with the tree as lightning sparked out, taking the tree down and half of the man made forest as everyone stood quietly and Minato was awake now and saddened as he watched his student.

Kasumi held her arm out to the side stiffly as a large raven landed on it and she brought it around to the front of her body as she petted it calmly and turned back to the group standing quietly.

"I need a recovery team for Team 7 and Itachi. Who's coming with me?" Kasumi asked, her emotions closed behind dangerously dark eyes as she met no one's eye and they all stood stiffly at the KI still coming off of Kasumi. Genma, Kurenai and Shisui stepped forwards and Kasumi nodded as the Raven hopped and sat on her shoulder as she nodded at the team and they took off.

"We need to start a clean up. Fugaku, can your force begin cleaning up the bodies and disposing of those odd white men?" Minato asked and Fugaku nodded as he jumped off to do what his friend asked. "The Inuzuka clan should start looking for survivors underneath rubble and I'll…"

"Be going straight to the hospital. You're barely here right now Minato." Jiraiya said as he gently lifted Minato up after putting his arm over his broad shoulders and Kakashi instantly took his other side.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… What about Kasumi?" Minato wondered as Jiraiya and Kakashi began to carefully carry him to the hospital at a slow pace.

"She'll come back in her own time… She was close to Hiruzen-sama and she'll need some time sensei." Kakashi said solemnly and Minato gave him a sad smile and nodded.

"Once you're settled in and resting… I need to talk to you about something important Minato." Jiraiya said seriously and Minato scowled at his old sensei who looked down at him.

"It concerns Orochimaru, yourself and… Naruto." Jiraiya said and Minato scowled angrily.

Kakashi tensed ever so slightly. Kasumi had said she was worried about Minato finding out about Akatsuki and now it seemed Jiraiya may have found out and will tell Minato no matter the amount of pleading Kasumi would do to the old pervert and Minato wasn't going to take this well.

"We'll talk after the funeral sensei." Minato said to him and Jiraiya nodded.

'Kasumi's not going to like this.' Kakashi thought with a sigh.

* * *

"Come to pay your respects to Obito and Rin?" Kasumi asked as she felt Kakashi's presence approaching. She had been sitting out at the memorial stone since the early hours of the morning and leaning her back against the back of it with one knee drawn up.

"I see you've been doing the same." Kakashi said calmly and he heard her hum.

"They help me think… Can…" Kasumi hesitated as he watched her shoulders shift from behind the stone and her voice hitched slightly as she was going to speak again. Kakashi walked slowly around the stone, Kasumi was in the mourning attire with black shorts underneath the skirt, her right knee drawn up as she rested her elbow on it, head tilted down as her bangs hid her face. Kakashi got onto his haunches next to her and saw her other leg was curled into her resting on the grass as her hand twirled around a bottle of sake between her thigh and calf… It was unopened and full still.

"Ask Kasumi… What do you want?" Kakashi asked as he slowly reached out and cupped her cheek and held back a flinch as he felt a warm tear soaking into the crease between their skin as he gently turned her cheek so she could look at him. Her eyes were red and sore, still spilling tears uncontrollably and her glistening eyes showed this death had hit her hard. "You can't save everyone Kasumi… We both know this." Kakashi said gently as he gently wiped the tears from under her eyes and she nodded. Her lips began to quiver with unsaid words as her eyes welled up again and she dropped her gaze, her hands balling into shaking fists, loosely held.

Kakashi was surprised at the sudden movement as his butt hit the cold grass hard as he fell off of his haunches onto his elbows and Kasumi had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, half lying on top of him as her one hand gripped the shirt between his shoulder blades and the other gripped gently into his hair, pulling him ever closer and she cried into his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me too… Never leave me Kakashi." Kasumi begged in a strain whisper as his neck began getting wetter as he felt her quivering breaths in her lungs through his chest. Kakashi sat up off of his elbows as he wrapped his arms protectively and gently around his usually strong sister.

"I won't Kasumi… I promise." Kakashi said gently as he nuzzled into her warmth with closed eyes as he squeezed her slightly and adjusted the way they were sitting. "At least it wasn't sensei this time…" Kakashi said, trying to lighten the mood but it just made it worse as she gasped a sob and buried herself further into Kakashi's warmth as if she was freezing and trying to warm up… She was rather cold. Kakashi sighed as he looked up at the dark sky as he ran his hand through his sister's thick, coarse and long hair, like a wolf's coat unlike his soft, breezy hair obviously from their mother's side.

Kasumi's breath evened out and Kakashi had a slight worrying though she might have fallen asleep before she shifted and let go of his shirt and hair, sitting back on her heels as she smiled sadly and embarrassedly at herself.

"Thank you otouto… We better get to the funeral." Kasumi said, standing up and helped him up when she finally met his gaze again, she had a clearer mind even if she still winced at every movement.

"Seems that Wolf's Fang jutsu doesn't come without a price huh?" Kakashi asked as he fixed her hair and her shirt, brushing out the creases.

"No it doesn't…" Kasumi smiled loathingly at herself but she looked calmer than she had for a while. "We better get going if we don't want to be late."

"Go… I'll be there soon." Kakashi said, turning to the stone with his hands in his pockets and Kasumi began walking before she stopped and turned back to him.

"I forgot being late was your thing now… What happened to being on time?" Kasumi asked to Kakashi's back and she saw him shrug.

"'He' used to be laid back all the time… I decided to try it and I adopted it." Kakashi spoke calmly yet Kasumi could hear the old pain and self-anger in his voice. Kasumi smiled and looked at the ground in memory as it began to rain.

"Don't be too late… The funeral's already started." Kasumi said as she turned and began to walk away again and was gone with a dull silver flash through the downpour.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi sat at her desk in the Station, studying a scroll during her break, leaning back in her chair comfortably. She had bumped into Kushina at the funeral and caught up once again, it was nice to see her and got the scolding of her life for not visiting more often… It seems as though Kakashi visited more frequently than she did but it was understandable in way since Kakashi was Naruto's sensei.

"Hatake Kasumi, I am here to escort you back to the Hokage's office immediately." An ANBU said sternly, suddenly appearing at her desk as the whole office froze. Kasumi sighed as she lazily looked up from her scroll, her eyes in a board manner as she regarded the masked man.

"What does sensei want?" Kasumi asked and the ANBU shifted as he cleared his throat.

"That is confidential." He said and Kasumi raised an eyebrow as she sat forwards in her big office chair and put the scroll down on her desk. Kasumi continued to regard the ANBU before she leaned over, looking around the ANBU as her chair squeaked with the effort… The office was still silent.

"Taicho?" Kasumi asked Fugaku who was standing by his office door with the usual frown and his arms crossed.

"Go. It must be official business if he's looking for you during office times." Fugaku said and Kasumi nodded as she sat up straight… She was in no rush, feeling particularly lazy as she rolled the scroll up, watching the ANBU become even more nervous in the dead silent office and the ANBU's shoulders jumped as her scroll finished rolling up and disappeared in a poof. Kasumi put both hands onto her desk as she pushed her chair out and stood up at the same time.

"Alright… Let's go." Kasumi said, snatching the ANBU's vest quickly, taking them straight into Minato's office as the ANBU stumbled from the sudden jutsu.

"Thank you Kai. You may go back to your duties." Minato said to the ANBU and Kasumi heard his voice… Jiraiya was there too and not looking to happy either.

"I'm guessing this is business if you summoned me during working hours sensei?" Kasumi asked as she stood, hands in pockets.

"You know I've always placed my full trust into you Kasumi." Minato began and Kasumi scowled ever so slightly at the beginning words but Kasumi nodded anyway. "Then tell me… Were you involved with the infiltration of Orochimaru that has just passed?" Minato asked harshly and Kasumi felt unreasonable anger rise up as her eyes took on an angry shape.

"No." Kasumi stated cold and sharp, pronouncing each letter perfectly to get her point across as she entered a staring contest with Minato.

"And I suppose you'll deny ever being apart of a criminal organisation named Akatsuki then?" Jiraiya asked coldly, this was turning into an interrogation.

"I don't deny that." Kasumi said, surprising both Minato and Jiraiya. She felt the buzz of a barrier go up automatically and quickly around Minato's office and she tensed slightly.

"So… You left Konoha with Orochimaru back then and joined Akatsuki with him. Then after three years you came back to Konoha to gain information and earn nearly the whole village's trust so you could infiltrate it and steal the Kyuubi right out from under everyone's noses?" Jiraiya pointed out, standing up straight as he saw Kasumi's posture move… They were all playing a delicate game of catch the rotten egg right then.

"No, I came back because he betrayed me. I was trying to stop the masked man and Akatsuki from the inside when I found out the organisation's true intentions." Kasumi explained calmly, trying to keep control of her instinct of fight or flight and feeling like a cornered animal. "How did you find this information out if I may ask?" Kasumi asked, her eyes turning to Minato's ice cold ones.

"Yakushi Kabuto. He confirmed some rumours I heard back then about my old friend Orochimaru and you working together. It explains how he escaped the boarders so easily… Just that offence is enough to throw you into jail for a long time and have your rank stripped from you permanently." Jiraiya said and Kasumi held Minato's unyielding gaze easily. She'll get Kabuto back later if she came out of this all right.

"I was under orders… I wasn't expected to live long after that anyway which explains my three years of Akatsuki." Kasumi said, her gaze looking at Jiraiya's as she tried not to curl her back defensively.

"Orders?" Jiraiya asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"For a year after the masked man's attack I was under Danzo-sama's orders. He and Orochimaru helped my body get back after rigor mortis had set in after my 'death'. I joined Akatsuki with Orochimaru because I had no where else to go and Orochimaru said I owed him… A threat of coarse." Kasumi said, narrowing her eyes, trying to keep her annoyed anger under control.

"That doesn't mean you've broken your ties with other possible members of this organisation…" Minato said and Kasumi wanted to yell everything at the two men.

"I blew up my house to try to kill one of them, I fought tooth and nail for the Uchiha clan and we worked side by side against the masked man sensei. If I still worked for Akatsuki I could have quite easily betrayed you, taken you and Naruto and finished off the Uchiha clan and Akatsuki would have Itachi as well after 'orders' from the council." Kasumi snapped angrily as Jiraiya stood back and Minato was regarding his student carefully as she leaned over the table at him.

"It still doesn't completely clear your name." Jiraiya said, he was feeling a little bit sorry for having to do this to Kasumi but his information had disturbed him in the beginning.

Kasumi let out an angry shout, turning away from both of them and Minato stood up defensively as he saw her fighting with something in front of her. Kasumi turned back to him and was shocked at what he was seeing. Her flak jacket was hanging open as her one hand had pulled up her vest and the other hand had her seal brace hanging from her hand, exposing her seal as angry tears fell over her angry face, her teeth showing and gritted as she panted with mixed emotions.

"Do you think I fucking gave my damn life to you, to Kushina, to your damn family and this village just to end up with this fucking thing on my stomach huh? My one weak point that decides my life or death in a matter of chakra and a flick of a wrist because it holds my soul in my body so I can be here right now, still giving everything I have to protect you, Jiraiya-ji chan, Hiruzen-sama, Hayate, Anko, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Fugaku, Kakashi… Even to someone so misunderstood as Kabuto… I'm tired of playing this tug of war with you sensei, you decide where my ties lie before you come and find me again to accuse me of something else… Speak to Kakashi, Itachi or Shisui if you want to know everything." Kasumi said angrily, her bark loosing it's bite as she listed off names and began to fix her seal brace back on and activated it as the seal crawled over the black brace and even onto her skin where it seeped painfully into her skin like a vein sticking out and she fixed her uniform.

She had turned around and began walking to the door by the last sentence and easily broke the barrier surrounding the room as she threw the door open and slammed it, making the windows rattle and both Minato and Jiraiya let out the breaths they had been holding as soon as they saw her seal.

"That was an S-ranked seal holding this room on lock down." Minato breathed out, still in shock and Jiraiya just nodded. "Kai… Find Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi and Shisui for me and bring them immediately." Minato ordered to the ANBU outside as he set off again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi hadn't meant to slam the door that hard but she couldn't care as she stormed down the halls of the tower with one destination in mind. She wiped away her stubborn hurt tears, she had done enough crying in the last month, it was time to get something done.

"Ah, what a surprise. What can I do for you Kasumi-san?" Iruka asked, he had been working in the mission's room while everyone was on lunch when Kasumi had stormed into the room and wiped at her eye… Was she crying? "Are you okay Kasumi-san? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Suicide mission. Give me one." Kasumi said sternly with anger as she put on a brave face filled with anger.

"I don't think you're in any fit state to…"

"Are you disobeying an order chunin?" Kasumi snapped darkly and Iruka flinched.

"No but it is my job and careful consolidation of each shinobi coming in here for a mission to make sure they are fit for duty and you definitely do not fit that description Kasumi-san." Iruka snapped forcefully back, he wasn't going to let a shinobi take on a suicide mission if they weren't in any fit state, mentally or physically, to try and come back even if it was classified as a 'suicide' mission. Iruka sat straight in his chair as he watched Kasumi's eyes arguing with herself in anger before they softened and she sighed. Iruka flinched as she walked up to the desk and put her hands down on the table and was preparing for the worst when she bent down lower and rested her forehead on her hands.

"You're right… I apologise for that Iruka, but I seriously need a tough mission right now." Kasumi said, looking up with a deep plea in her eyes and Iruka could see she actually NEEDED this mission.

"I have an S-rank for a jonin or higher but it's advised a team of jonin go if possible…"

"I'm still an ANBU, I can handle it Iruka… I'm not the famed Silver Ghost for nothing." Kasumi said, standing up again and giving him a reassuring smile, even if it was so small and forced and Iruka sighed. He grabbed the specified scroll and handed it to Kasumi's waiting hand with reluctance.

"Don't make me regret this by seeing you come back all bandaged up or worse…" Iruka sighed and Kasumi smiled properly this time.

"I don't plan on it, I just need to see where my skills are currently. I'll see you soon Iruka-sensei." Kasumi smiled and wiggled the scroll between her thumb and forefinger before she was gone in a flash of dull silver and Iruka sighed as he put his face between his hands.

"What did I just do…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stood and regarded his sensei, Itachi and Shisui standing at his flanks and Jiraiya was in a relaxed position, leaning against the windowsill with his arms crossed but his face showed he was deep in thought. Minato had turned his chair to look over the damaged village as he processed the information he had just received.

"She kept it between the four of us to protect you and Naruto… She didn't want to cause anymore heartache for anyone and was willing to bear it for us." Minato scowled at Kakashi's explanation.

"She saved our clan because she knows the fight is going to be long and hard and gained respect from us as a whole and showed me a brighter and easier path to follow."Itachi said, with a deep sense of right to it. Kasumi worked her butt off to help that clan as Hiruzen wanted. The Uchiha clan was a part of Konoha but they just all needed a new perspective to see the little miscommunication and save the heartache and pain of many people, including Itachi and Shisui.

Minato wondered why Hiruzen was working her to the bone and she had been so distant… It wasn't that she had trust issues after touching her seal, she would have acted completely different than she had been. Kasumi was pulling away from people so she could work with a clear head and an outlook on things.

"So she joined Akatsuki… Found out their real plan… And then wanted to sabotage it from the inside?" Minato asked, turning in his chair as he looked at the three powerful and most trusted shinobi in Konoha… Including Kasumi. All three of them cringed slightly as they sensed the bubbling anger inside of Minato's KI.

"That's basically what her whole story entailed before Orochimaru stepped in. She stayed under Hiruzen-sama because of Orochimaru and Danzo and to keep away from you to watch over you as Hiruzen-sama had been doing since you became Hokage." Shisui explained.

"She basically chose Hiruzen because he was stronger and had more influence when it came to Danzo and the council specifically and she knew you would back him up about our clan. She wanted to keep you safe because you had other worries with having just started a family." Itachi said next and Minato hummed with a nod, brows furrowing in thought.

"Perhaps we accused her too quickly Minato." Jiraiya said, some regret over their earlier conversation with Kasumi. Minato let out a breath as he ran a hand through his hair.

"And this has put a further crack between us… Do any of you know where she is now?" Minato asked them and they all shook their heads.

"We came straight here sensei, I didn't see her as I was on my way through." Kakashi said and Itachi and Shisui both shook their heads.

"I need to fix this…" Minato said to himself before looking back up at the others in the room. "If you see here, tell her I'm looking for her. Dismissed, thank you." Minato said to them and they all nodded and left, leaving Minato with Jiraiya still there.

"I should be getting back to my research." Jiraiya said as he turned to leave out of the window.

"Don't leave Konoha yet sensei…" Minato asked. Jiraiya looked back and regarded his old decipal before nodding and he left and Minato sighed as a light wind blew into his office. He got up and shut the windows before leaving his office and heading downstairs to see the mission's room quite busy as everyone basically stopped what they were doing and bowed and Minato grinned sheepishly, greeting everyone he knew as he moved through the room to a certain table where a chunin sat, almost hoping Minato didn't see him and so Minato approached him.

"Why so timid Iruka?" Minato asked, hands on the desk calmly and leaning over even with a smile on his face and Iruka shrank back on his chair and smiled nervously.

"What can I do for you Yondaime?" Iruka asked and Minato nodded, looking down at the papers.

"Has Hatake Kasumi been in here today for a mission?" Minato asked, straight to the point and Iruka sighed as he relaxed, he'd been busted.

"She took a solo S-rank this afternoon… I know this sounds strange but she really looked like she needed it." Iruka said with slight regret on his voice and Minato sighed as he dropped his head before standing up straight again.

"Details?" Minato asked and Iruka handed him a scroll as he opened it and read it with a frown. "She really should have taken a team with her for this."

"She said she's still an ANBU and could handle it." Iruka said and Minato's body jerked slightly with widened eyes… He had completely forgotten she was still under ANBU, Hiruzen's ANBU.

"I have no doubt she can handle it." Minato said, giving the nervous and worried chunin a reassuring smile before looking back down at the scroll in thought. "Thank you Iruka." Minato said distractedly as he placed the scroll back into Iruka's hand and left briskly. He sat in his chair and began pulling out files as he went through them slowly… There was something he wanted to know and figure out.

* * *

Kasumi sat on her knees at the memorial stone as the cool breeze brushed past her. She was off duty for a few days after her last mission after a few injuries but it just proved how much her skills had fallen. Hiruzen's name had been added as well as the other names of the shinobi who had fallen on Orochimaru's attack and she pulled her maroon sleeves down further as she shifted in her hoodie and her weight over her knees in her black track pants.

Kasumi patted the stone with a sad smile as she said goodbye and stood up to wallow in another place for a while. She made her way through the old Uchiha district still standing for a reason she didn't know why and smiled tiredly at the little pink house still standing. Obito was strong and resilient like the house still standing, seemingly untouched from the attack she had waged on the masked man that night.

The Nakano shrine was still standing in its pristine condition as it was still being used by the Uchiha clan but not for coup d'etat reasons anymore and she smiled again as her hands shifted in her hoodie pockets… The sun had been covered by some clouds, which gave the old district a haunted mansion feeling. Even Itachi and Shisui's ridge with the waterfall looked dull and not as beautiful as it looks in a sunset. Kasumi trudged through a small uphill forest as she came to a grassy hill and laid down on her back as the sun came out once again as she let her arms rest out to the sides after unzipping her hoodie and let her black tank top take in the warmth.

Kasumi closed her eyes with a sigh, taking in the earthy smells of autumn coming around and the sound of the wind as it rustled through the grassy field and through the small forest below. The chimes from the shrine being heard from there as well, gave the area an enchanted feeling somehow. Her body was sore and exhausted from using the Wolf's Fang jutsu in such a short time between the uses and it was reckless, dangerous and it also showed how much she had slacked but first she needed some sort of plan because Akatsuki was becoming active which was bad.

Kabuto was right, she was nowhere near ready to take on this task even with the information she had… If Hiruzen and Minato couldn't stand up to just one Akatsuki member, what hope did she have even with Kakashi, Itachi and Shisui on her side?

"You seem to be thinking very hard about something?" Kasumi cursed, letting someone sneak up on her as she opened her eyes to the familiar voice.

"I have a lot on my mind." Kasumi responded, sitting up as Minato seated himself next to Kasumi and they looked over the landscape.

"I know that now." Minato said softly with a hint of regret in his voice as he wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on top of them. "Why didn't you tell me the truth from the beginning?" Minato asked, turning his head to regard his old student who had a solemn face looking over the landscape.

"You may think you have a cool head sensei… But deep down when you or your family are threatened, you're actually quite brash." Kasumi began as she turned her head to face him with a smile at his scoff. "If I told you back then, especially after the masked man attacked, you would have been out there after him and Akatsuki and tried to take them on yourself…" Kasumi explained as she turned her head to look forwards again and sighed silently. "My sacrifice would have been for nothing and we need to think about this rationally because we need all the power we can get by what happened a week ago to Konoha."

"You wanted to protect me?" Minato asked to clarify but Kasumi just brought her knees up and hugged them as she hid her face behind her arms and Minato caught a glimpse of a tear in her eye. "Hey now, come on. There's no need to get so upset Kasumi." Minato said gently as he scooted next to her and collected her into his arms as she curled into him.

"It's not just Konoha that's in danger." Kasumi said, muffled by Minato's hug as he rubbed her back.

"I know… Kakashi explained the whole story to me and I've come to a decision." Minato said firmly and Kasumi looked up and Minato smiled to stop a laugh bubbling up. "You never use to cry so much when you were younger." Minato teased and Kasumi pushed him as he fell onto his back with a laugh and she wiped at her eyes with her sleeves.

"I'm under a lot of stress and when I'm stressed I cry okay?" Kasumi pouted as she finished wiping her eyes and examining her sleeves as she fixed her smudged make up. "What decision did you come to?" Kasumi asked looking down at him and Minato folded his arms behind his head as he watched the clouds float by.

"I'm stepping down as Hokage…"

"No sensei, you can't it's your dream and Konoha can't let you right now in the state of emergency we're in right now and if it's about Akatsuki I…" Kasumi began in a panic before Minato sat up and put his hand over her mouth.

"You didn't let me finish." Minato smiled as he slowly removed his hand, ready to replace it if Kasumi tried to speak again. "You're right that it has always been my dream but there's more important issues to be dealt with… At least I have reached it but now it's time to protect the ones I love and care for… I need to be strong enough for what's coming and I can always go back to it when Akatsuki is no longer after my family."

"But… It's your dream." Kasumi said, looking down as she pulled blades of grass out and Minato couldn't help but smile.

"Kasumi…" Minato called and she looked up at him. "What is your dream?" Minato asked and he saw her eyes became defensive as she looked down at the grass she was playing with between her fingers.

"Promise not to hate me or anything sensei?" Kasumi asked timidly and Minato scowled but nodded anyway. "Since I was a girl, it had always been to protect my family and grow up and have a big family so no one had to be alone when someone died… I lost that dream the day Otou-sama died though I did still strive to try and help Kakashi but I never actively sought it out… Then Obito died and we discovered my untouched abilities and well… I sought out power, it was my dream to be powerful in my own rights and so I went after the Hiraishin and my lightning nature and took command to fulfil that need for power and you were always there to catch me when I fell and I…"

"So power was your dream?" Minato asked and Kasumi nodded.

"It still is in a way… I'm always trying to improve myself, make myself better but after being with Orochimaru for those years I began to draw a line of what I would do for power. I became your shadow and I was content with that, knowing I was second to the Hokage… But now after seeing what is out there, I feel insignificant and powerless and I know by your lessons that a team is more likely to succeed than doing it on your own so I quenched my thirst and pride and came back here and asked for help to protect the ones I love… I hunger for power and fame but I guess it's kind of like gambling, you have to know where to stop even if you're not satisfied." Kasumi sighed, lying back on the grass and Minato lay down on his side as he watched her.

"And you are powerful in your own right Kasumi, don't doubt that." Minato said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"But it's never enough… I can't copy jutsus like Kakashi can and the end result from training is never what I want and it keeps that hunger growling in the back of my head even when I create a new jutsu or something… I keep myself on a tight leash sensei." Kasumi said as she turned her head to look at him and he nodded.

"And you punish yourself when you don't accomplish something like you did with this mission… You failed at stopping Orochimaru and I found out?" Minato asked and she nodded.

"I've become weak…"

"I was thinking the same thing." Minato cut her off and she sat up with an angry scoff and he laughed. "No, I'm talking about myself… I couldn't stand up to Orochimaru when Hiruzen-sama stood up to the Shodai and Niidaime Hokages that Orochimaru had resurrected some how… That's why I'm stepping down from my position now while there's still some time." Minato explained and he could see the gears running through her head.

"Then who's going to take your position… And don't say Jiraiya he make some stupid law or something perverted." Kasumi half pleaded and Minato laughed silently.

"You're close but there's three Sannin remember?" Minato said and Kasumi's eye widened.

"You don't really think Tsunade will come back willingly to be Hokage, the position she loathes." Kasumi asked and Minato shook his head.

"Probably not willingly but I've sent Naruto with Jiraiya-sensei for some training and for convincing purposes… You know how my son can talk circles around people to actually get them to admit they're wrong." Minato explained and Kasumi nodded and shrugged before she lay back down next to Minato.

"So what do we do now?" Kasumi asked and Minato hummed.

"We wait." He said, tackling Kasumi as they rolled a little and ended up in a play fight for a while as they rolled and came to a stop, Kasumi had her head against Minato's shoulder as he hugged his favourite student close to him. "So no more being closed to me right?" Minato asked down to her and she nodded.

"I'll try… Thinking of closed things… What did Hiruzen-sama seal with the Death Reaper Jutsu?" Kasumi asked curiously and Minato shifted, putting one arm behind his head.

"The Shodai, Niidaime and Orochimaru's arms since he died before he could pull the rest of Orochimaru's soul out." Minato said and Kasumi hummed.

"I'd like to sort out the mess with Kabuto and then take him with me on a short journey." Kasumi said and Minato shifted so he could look into her eyes.

"Where to?" Minato asked, concealing his suspicion.

"I want to test his loyalties because I'm going to need him against Akatsuki. As a trained spy, he knows more about them than I do, working for Orochimaru plus the snake is weak at the moment."

"You do know that is suicide… Kabuto is still close to Orochimaru, he'd probably betray you in a heartbeat." Minato said and Kasumi shrugged.

"I've survived before at least I'll know then… Orochimaru is weak and coming to the end of his three-year cycle of each body… It'll be the best time for me to strike if Kabuto gets in the way and this time he'll die if he betrays me." Kasumi growled like a true heartless ninja and it strangely made Minato smile.

"Well enough talking for today, let's go and corner your otouto and con him into a birthday party for him at my house, just the four of us." Minato said, rolling out from Kasumi and leaving with a yellow flash. Kasumi rolled her eyes as she carefully got to her feet and followed with a dull flash of silver.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So you haven't forgotten about me?" Kabuto mused sarcastically from his cell where he sat, curled up against the wall, his legs curled up as his arms hung over his knees.

"I'm sure you know we had a few problems for a while… I've been busy." Kasumi said on the other side of his bars as Ibiki listened from down the hall.

"I know…" He smiled. "So now you have me, what do you want with me?" Kabuto asked, finally turning his head to look at her from his dark cell.

"We're going on a mission together." Kasumi said.

"Oh yippy." Kabuto deadpanned as he stood up and walked over to the bars and hung over them with his arms. "I'm, surprised they're letting me out without a full interrogation but then again Jiraiya-sama and Minato-sama have done that already but it was all about you."

"Yeah, I nearly ended up in this cell with you for a while there. You really know how to twist things up don't you?" Kasumi smirked and Kabuto gave one back as he ducked his head, fixing his glasses at the same time.

"Just checking… You know me, I'm a creature of caution."

"We're going after Orochimaru." Kasumi stated seriously and clearly and Kabuto smiled wickedly.

"Oh? Already wanting to exact revenge are you? You know if you're going to go down I'm not going with you." Kabuto warned meaning if they were failing against Orochimaru he'd swap sides and Kasumi nodded.

"We all fight for our survival differently… Just remember what that means though… Ibiki, please open the cell." Kasumi called down the hall. Ibiki nodded as there was a dull sound of a sort of siren as the metal door slid open and Kabuto stepped out cautiously.

"I don't really fancy going back to that institute for the freakishly insane but it's survival." Kabuto said and Kasumi nodded as they began down the corridor side by side.

"As long as we keep our understanding clear you won't have to. Collect your things and we'll leave to prepare for our journey." Kasumi said as the came to the caged in reception as a box was passed through the opening and Kabuto began to put his pouches on that had been confiscated from him.

Kasumi could see Kabuto was stiff with his hands in his pockets as they walked down the roads of Konoha, like something would jump out at him at any second… That is what you get with being with someone like Orochimaru for years and having to watch your back.

"You'll be staying with me in a new apartment I had to get after mine was destroyed in the invasion. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchenette and one office big enough to share, clean up after yourself and anything to do with bodies, blood etcetera is to stay in the hospital and morgue. Stay out of my stuff but I will not promise to stay out of yours, pick up after yourself and we won't have any problems." Kasumi explained harshly and Kabuto chuckled.

"Talk about keeping a close eye on me but you know I am quite curious." Kabuto said and Kasumi scowled.

"Then I should expect to come home and find one of my traps to have killed you, I take my private space seriously." Kasumi warned and Kabuto chuckled with dark humour.

"I expect nothing less from you senpai."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi and Kabuto stood calmly in front of Minato, packed and everything as they just needed the go ahead. Kabuto wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

"Are you sure about this Kasumi?" Minato asked, eyeing Kabuto still and Kasumi shrugged.

"When am I ever sure about anything sensei?" Kasumi asked rhetorically and Minato nodded, his gaze still flickering over to Kabuto who stood calmly like any other ninja.

"This is true." Minato said. "Yakushi Kabuto… You do anything and I'll come after you personally, do you understand that?" Minato asked and Kabuto smiled sweetly.

"Understood Yondaime-sama."

"Sensei, you keep treating him like this and he definitely won't trust Konoha… I'll see you in a week hopefully." Kasumi sighed as she turned to leave with Kabuto trailing after her with a wave and a fake smile at Minato.

"Be careful Kasumi."

The streets had quietened down after the morning rush hour and now ninja were doing missions and civilians were at work as Kabuto trailed slightly behind Kasumi as he actually took notice of things around, looking at the stalls as they passed.

"Kasumi-sensei, Kabuto, you two know each other?" Kasumi had stopped and turned towards Sasuke's voice and internally groaned when she saw Kakashi walking with the Uchiha.

"I was a proctor of the exams but yes, we do know each other… How are you doing Sasuke?" Kasumi asked, looking Kakashi in the eye with warning.

"Just heading out to train with Kakashi." Sasuke shrugged.

"Good to see you again Sasuke-kun… How is that cursed seal of yours?" Kabuto asked and both Kasumi and Sasuke tensed up as he reached for his neck under the high collar of his black one piece jumpsuit he was still wearing after getting it for the chunin exams.

"Kabuto, you know well that that information is to stay quiet." Kakashi warned even with his lazy posture.

"Of coarse Kakashi-san." Kabuto smiled as Sasuke watched the conversation intently. Kakashi opened his mouth for a smart come back but one sharp look from Kasumi had him changing his mind.

"Sasuke, go ahead, I'll meet you at the training grounds." Kakashi said as he and Kabuto eyed each other.

"See you later Sasuke." Kasumi smiled at the young Uchiha who took off with scepticism.

"Where do you think you're going with him?" Kakashi asked Kasumi as she scowled and watched him calmly.

"We're going on a mission together." Kabuto said happily and Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"Kabuto, sweet talk doesn't work on him, tread carefully when you use those fake emotions." Kasumi ordered calmly and Kabuto instantly changed.

"My apologise senpai." Kabuto said, changing into a more serious attitude.

"Kakashi… Back off, this was my idea." Kasumi warned Kakashi and he scowled. Kakashi looked at Kasumi and noted she was practically geared up for war with her multiple packs on and not to mention the extra knapsack she had across her back coming around her shoulder and opposite hip as it sat across her seal and Kakashi realised it was an extra layer and precaution.

"I hope you know what you're doing… I don't wish to burry you again." Kakashi said coldly as a whisper in her ear as he passed before he was gone in a shunshin behind them and Kasumi sighed.

"Going against Orochimaru, he wouldn't leave anything left for you to burry." Kasumi said after his shunshin. "Let's go, I want to be half way to our destination by sundown, starting at the last hideout he was at." Kasumi said to Kabuto and he nodded.

"He used the last one in the River Country between Suna and Konoha but I doubt he's still there." Kabuto said as he followed Kasumi who had begun walking again.

"Hiruzen-sama took a good shot at him and the Sound Four were with him when he fled. He won't be in a good state and so he must be somewhere in Hi no Kuni, this country of Fire… He'll also still be after Sasuke so he won't leave just yet but he may have risked going back to Oto for now." Kasumi deduced.

"He'll be close by knowing Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

**A/N: The truth will out! I hope it was a sappy enough reunion between Kasumi and Minato for you Tatty and Dragon and yes, Sasuke was on time to the final round since Kakashi had Itachi and Shisui on his back :D Probably Kasumi too... You will be sorely missed Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen :'(**


End file.
